Midday Moon
by miyake.michelle
Summary: Bienvenidos Simples Mortales. Permítanme presentarme apropiadamente: Mi nombre es Paulina Michelle Anne Elizabeth Parthenopaeus y soy una vampira pura. Esta es mi historia...
1. Capítulo 1 Esa fue Nuestra Señal

**Hola mundo!**

**A pesar de no ser mi primera historia, sí lo es mi primera vez en FF y estoy algo nerviosa porque jamás había publicado en otro lugar, pero como dice el dicho "quien no arriesga, nunca gana", así que ya veremos si esto me funciona. **

**Este es el primer capítulo de la novela más reciente que estoy escribiendo que titulé com Cadenas de la Noche. Como es un capítulo de introducción no es tan largo como quería que fuese en un pirncipio pero bueno, es el primero, es aceptable, además hay una muy buena razón para ello: quería dejar en claro principalmente uno de los puntos de partida de la historia. Creo que por ser el capítulo piloto, y por ser el que tiene la "bomba", quise que fuera así.**

**Está basado tanto en varias sagas (siendo la principal la Serie de Dark-Hunters de Sherrilyn Kenyon: la Diosa Autora, como la conocemos todas las Menyons), como en una parte de la vida real. Suena algo extraño pero desde que escribo siempre me ha gustado mezclar las cosas, después de todo me encanta echar a volar mi imaginación xD.**

**En sí, la historia puede parecer rara, pero a quienes me han leído antes les han fascinado historias antiguas y ésta no ha sido la excepción. Espero le guste a quien decida darle una oportunidad.**

**Buena lectura!**

_**EIRINI (Paz, en griego).**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1. ESA FUE NUESTRA SEÑAL**_

_"A distant voice told me: Dreams are not just to be seen..."  
>• Sorezore no Sora  V6_

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando iba de camino hacia mi casa. Estaba feliz porque por fin había logrado acabar con uno de los oponentes más peligrosos a los que me había tenido que enfrentar en toda mi vida.

¿Y por qué tuve que matarlo? Simple: era un vampiro.

Desde que tengo memoria siempre he tenido que enfrentarme a toda clase de criaturas de la noche: daimons, demonios e incluso mutantes pero no había nada que detestara más que los licántropos y los vampiros.

E híbridos.

Aquellos seres repugnantes, incapaces de poder controlar la desesperación que sentían por la sangre humana, estaban siempre al asecho de cualquier humano que fuese tan tonto para caminar solo durante altas horas de la noche y aunque no me refiero precisamente a mí, ya que no soy del todo humana, tampoco pasaba desapercibida entre ellos, es más, era probable que incluso fuese mucho más tentadora que los mismos mortales.

¿Entonces qué soy? ¡Oh, créanme! A mí también me gustaría saberlo. No soy humana ni tampoco vampira, soy, cómo se dice, una especie de mezcla entre ambos linajes.

Así es: soy una hibrida.

En mi interior tengo todas las habilidades que posee un verdadero vampiro y al mismo tiempo tengo un corazón que late a mil por hora y hace que la sangre en mis venas fluya a través de mi cuerpo, pero eso no es todo, dentro de mi misma sangre llevo la mezcla de otras dos poderosas especies que la Naturaleza me regaló a temprana edad, es decir, también llevo la sangre de una sirena y la de una bruja y es gracias a esta rara combinación por lo que todas las criaturas sobrenaturales del planeta están detrás de mí.

Con el paso de los años entendí que quizás nunca encontraría las respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas que tenía sobre mí. Jamás conocí a mis padres biológicos y, a pesar de que la familia adoptiva que me crió y que está integrada nada más y nada menos que por dioses atlantes reales, obviamente con poderes sobrenaturales, estaba igual o quizás un tanto menos confundida que yo con respecto a mis habilidades anormales.

Cuando la Naturaleza me bendijo con el don de la magia pude crear una versión de mí misma siendo completamente humana, sólo así pude hacerme pasar como una chica común y corriente ante los ojos humanos aunque fuese tan sólo en el aspecto físico, sabía que los poderes psíquicos jamás desaparecerían. Lo bueno de ellos es que nadie los podía notar. De esa manera conseguí sobrevivir los años de secundaria, preparatoria y universidad.

Actualmente vivo con mis padres: Acheron Parthenopaeus y Soteria Kafieri, mis dos hermanas mayores, la primera era una demonio Caronte de nombre Xiamara o Simi, como todos solíamos llamarla de cariño. La segunda era Katra, la hija que Ash concibió con, nada más y nada menos, que la diosa griega Artemisa y mis dos hermanos menores: Sebastos Eudorus, también conocido como Sebastián o simplemente Bas y Theron Styxx. Quizás no fuesen mi familia de sangre pero, a pesar de ese gran inconveniente, ellos eran lo más parecido que tenía a una. Y no podía estar más agradecida por ello.

Residimos en la ciudad de New Orleans, ubicada dentro del estado de Louisiana en los Estados Unidos.

"New Orleans: Donde vive la Gente Feliz".

Ese era el slogan turístico de la ciudad y por los Dioses que era verdad. Pisar este territorio era como dar un paseo por una de las ciudades de la Europa más desenfadada. Bares con su tradicional música de Jazz, delicada arquitectura, viandas con delicias culinarias y paseos infinitos al margen del Río Misisipi, esos eran sólo algunos de los tantos pretextos que había para conocer esta gran ciudad de presencia imponente, naturalmente bella e intimidadora.

Por las mañanas estudio la carrera de Biología Marina, por las tardes me desempeño como cuidadora de animales y auxiliar veterinario en el Acuario de la ciudad y a veces por las noches, siempre que mis deberes de dar caza y muerte a seres repugnantes me lo permitían, asisto al famoso Bar "El Santuario" para cantar o simplemente pasar el rato con mi familia. De esa manera puedo distraerme la mayor parte del día del resto de mis tareas nocturnas. Aún sigo preguntándome quién o qué soy pero al darme cuenta que nada en mi vida cambiaría decidí que lo mejor sería abandonar por la paz toda esperanza de que pudiese saberlo algún día.

Y así lo he hecho durante los últimos nueve años.

Estuve caminando durante dos horas por las desoladas calles de la ciudad con rumbo hacia mi casa y a pesar de mi cansancio mantuve mi guardia arriba por cualquier cosa que pudiese presentarse aunque la verdad en ese momento lo que más deseaba era estar ya cobijada en mi cama y poder dormir lo que restaba de la noche, realmente me sentía muy cansada después de la dura madrugada por la que había tenido que pasar. Lo único que quería era descansar y estar en compañía de mi familia.

Cuando finalmente llegué a mi casa lo primero que hice fue irme directamente hacia mi cuarto. Era bastante tarde y era probable que mis padres ya se encontraran durmiendo, decidí que lo mejor era no tentar mi suerte y dejarlos continuar su sueño. La única cosa que consideraba buena de tener poderes era que a veces podía usarlos como escudo contra las personas y pasar desapercibida entre ellas, sin embargo, no todas eran completamente inmunes a ellos y mi padre era una de las muy pocas excepciones. Sólo por esta vez realmente deseaba que sus poderes estuvieran apagados y que no me hubiese sentido al llegar, preferiría mil veces ser mordida por un vampiro que tener que hacerle frente a él y a su muy preocupante paranoia. Con más de once mil años de edad, el soy-el-gran-dios-amo-y-señor-del-universo sufría frecuentemente ataques de paranoia si alguna de nosotras, ya fuese mi madre, Simi o yo, llegábamos después de las diez de la noche sin haberle avisado antes que tardaríamos, entonces se ponía de color azul y no precisamente era por el frío que refugiaba actualmente a la cuidad. No lo culpaba, pues ya había perdido muchas personas que había amado en el pasado pero tampoco aludía su falta de confianza para con nosotras. Pero bueno, como aquello era tan natural en él, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Al entrar en mi recámara me apresuré a cerrar la puerta con llave, dando gracias a los Dioses que nadie se diera cuenta que había llegado tarde. Me puse el pijama para meterme en la cama y una vez dentro dejé que mi cansancio se apoderara de mí y me obligara a dormir para reponer mis fuerzas.

Lo único bueno de tener visiones tanto del pasado como del futuro era que al menos éstas me mantenían siempre alerta de cualquier cosa que pudiese llegar a ocurrir durante las noches y gracias a eso podía estar un paso delante de cualquier criatura que me asechara, sin embargo, había veces en las que estas visiones eran un poco más especiales ya que me mostraban situaciones que requerían demás atención de mi parte y la de esa noche no fue la excepción.

No sé cómo debería describirla, incluso dudaba que existiesen palabras adecuadas para hacerlo pero aquella visión era totalmente diferente a cualquier otra. Era como si me demostrara que algo bueno podía ocurrir y que después de todo era posible que la felicidad pudiese estar presente en mi vida. Entonces, en lo profundo de mi ser, se encendió una llama de esperanza, no de muy grandes dimensiones pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que estaba ahí y que era real.

_ Era de noche._

_ La Luna se alzaba sobre el cielo lleno de estrellas brillantes que iluminaban la ciudad mientras caminaba a paso lento por la solitaria St. Ann Street. El frío soplaba contra mi cuerpo y hacía volar mi cabello alrededor de mi rostro con suavidad. La brisa se sentía muy bien después de la noche que acababa de tener._

_ De camino a casa decidí llegar a un pequeño restaurant llamado Moon Wok con toda la intención de entrar y disfrutar un rico plato de comida china. No había podido probar bocado desde que había iniciado mis actividades nocturnas y con mucha razón estaba famélica._

_ Una vez fuera y con mi estómago saciado, reanudé mi camino calle abajo rumbo a mi casa. Estaba ansiosa de llegar y hacer las paces con la almohada. Por alguna razón me sentía más cansada que de costumbre, como si hubiese pasado noches enteras sin dormir y lo que más necesitaba ahora era cerrar mis ojos y olvidarme por completo del mundo por unas cuantas horas. Por lo menos el resto de la noche prometía ser tranquila y silenciosa, siempre y cuando estuviera lejos de la hermosa y turística Bourbon Street. Ese lugar sí que era un tremendo caos. Uno de los más grandes pero en definitiva uno de los más grandiosos que pudiesen existir en la Tierra. Así era New Orleans, apta para todo público._

_ Tan pronto como me fui acercando al último bloque antes de llegar a mi hogar una sensación, como una corriente eléctrica familiar y al mismo tiempo fuera de lo común, recorrió mi cuerpo y me hizo girar sobre mis talones, fue entonces cuando a lo lejos identifiqué un grupo de personas que caminaban en dirección contraria riendo y chocando botellas de cerveza en una especie de celebración que prometía continuar tanto como fuese posible. ¡Queridos Dioses! ¡Quien como ellos! ¡Esa era diversión pura! ¡Todo en exceso y nada con medida!_

_ Minutos después me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: otra vez había dejado que mi debilidad por una vida normal como la de aquellas personas se apoderara de mí y debido a eso estuve a punto de perder de vista al otro grupo de cuatro sujetos rubios y no con menos de 1.80 metros de estatura que iban detrás de los ya notoriamente borrachos pero felices turistas. ¡Perfecto! Ahora era mi deber salvar a esas personas, con poco sentido común que no aguantaron hasta estar en un lugar seguro y privado para festejar lo que fuese que estuviesen festejando, de las garras de los hambrientos daimons que planeaban darse un festín con sus exquisitas e inocentes almas. Vaya nochecita. Y yo que pensaba que ya había tenido suficiente por un día. ¡Joder! ¿Dónde coño se habían metido esta vez todos los Dark Hunters? Sin duda tendría que reportarle inmediatamente esto a mi padre, después de todo era divertido molestar de vez en cuando a los queridos ángeles obscuros de la Diosa Artemisa, sobre todo cuando ellos también me hacían enfadar a mí. ¡Demonios! Definitivamente necesitaba encontrar urgentemente un nuevo pasatiempo. Una semana más así y me volvería más loca de lo que seguramente ya debía estar._

_ Suspiré profundamente antes de regresar sobre mis pasos. Realmente deseaba que aquella amenaza fuese la última de la noche. ¡Dioses! Lo que daría por unas vacaciones. Después de que acabara con aquellos daimons entonces les dejaría el resto del trabajo a los verdaderos responsables de la situación._

_ Comencé a seguir a ambos grupos hasta que los humanos llegaron al Bourbon Pub & Parade y una vez que entraron los daimons se apresuraron a seguirlos. No fue hasta que los perdí por completo de vista que me obligué a, literalmente, correr tras ellos. Me planté frente a la puerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la abrí para enfrentar, lo que yo esperaba, fuese la última ronda de esa noche._

_ Tuve que hace un esfuerzo comunal por aguantar la respiración al entrar. Por todos los Dioses, ese lugar olía peor que las medias sucias de mi padre y mis hermanos después de una semana sin lavar. Si había algo que detestara más que eso era el olor a cigarro y cerveza mezclados. Por un momento creí que vomitaría el pollo agridulce que recién acababa de comer. Definitivamente el Pub & Parade no era lo mío._

_ Apresuré mi paso lo más que pude con toda la intención de terminar rápido mi trabajo. No tenía la menor intención de dejar que la horrorosa mezcla de olores se impregnara en la chaqueta de cuero que me había regalo mi padre durante mi cumpleaños pasado. Y aunque en ese momento era una de mis principales preocupaciones no se comparaba en nada al regaño que me esperaba en casa si no llegaba en exactamente cinco minutos contando a partir de ese instante._

_ ¡Maldición! Ahora sí que necesitaba cuanto antes a los Dark Hunters._

_ Cuando finalmente visualicé al grupo de humanos en un rincón del pub me dispuse a ir a su encuentro. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo haría para poder unirme a su celebración sin levantar sospechas así que opté por la única salida que me quedaba: encontrar rápidamente a los daimons y matarlos en justamente cuatro minutos. Ya era suficiente dolor de cabeza el tener que proteger a humanos borrachos como para aguantar el sermón que seguramente el Dios Atlante ya debería estar preparando para mi llegada. Eran esos momentos en los que realmente tenía deseos de conocer a las tres famosas Destinos Griegas y plantarles un golpe a media cara a cada una en eterno agradecimiento por la vida que llevaba. Que bella imagen sería esa._

_ Encontré a los daimons a dos mesas de los humanos esperando el momento indicado para atacar. Comenzaron a moverse elegantemente entre las personas que bailaban alrededor del lugar quienes en lugar de divertirse más bien parecían que estaban a punto de caer al suelo en cualquier momento. No podía creer lo bien que se me daba aparecer siempre en los peores lugares y los peores momentos del oficio. ¡Bravo por mí!_

_ Entonces dos de los daimons comenzaron el ataque. Tan pronto como alcanzaron al primer humano corrí hacia ellos tomándolos del cuello mientras los aplastaba contra la pared, obligándolos a soltar a su asustadiza presa. Ambos me gruñeron mostrándome sus largos incisivos que los hacían bien parecidos con los vampiros. La diferencia era que, al contrario de la cultura popular, un daimon era un "vampiro" que comía las almas de los humanos, en este caso la sangre quedaba como plato de segunda mesa y ellos tenían la libertad de decidir si ingerirla o no. Al menos tenía que darles algo de crédito: cazarlos no era tan asqueroso como a los verdaderos vampiros y a los hombres lobo, cuando morían explotaban en un polvo dorado que desaparecía segundos después._

_ En ese momento otro daimon del grupo se apresuró hacia mí con la intención de morderme. Como pude solté a uno de los que estaba asfixiando y rápidamente me giré para lanzar al que todavía traía sujeto por el cuello contra el nuevo. El choque de los cuerpos fue como el de dos truenos en medio de una tormenta. Para ese entonces las personas que habían estado divirtiéndose minutos antes de toda la acción ya se encontraban corriendo por sus vidas y saliendo del Pub a toda velocidad. Bien. Un problema menos._

_ Una vez que me cercioré de que ya no había nadie cerca me volví nuevamente hacia los cuatro daimons quienes, con una postura lista para atacar, me miraban con fastidio y ganas de tomar venganza por su comida perdida. Sin duda yo era todo menos una de sus personas favoritas. Aunque no era como si me importara mucho._

_ Justo en el instante cuando los cuatro vinieron por mí elevé mi mano derecha a la altura de mi hombro y cuando pronuncié la palabra griega "Págos", éstos se congelaron en sus lugares. Era en esas situaciones que realmente amaba ser una bruja._

_ Ahora que los tenía a mi merced me acerqué a ellos dando largos pasos para acortar la distancia que nos separaba. ¡Diablos! Lo qué daría por poderlos matar sin tener que tocarlos pero las personas en el infierno también quieren agua fría, lástima que no se puede tener todo en la vida… Y ni en la muerte._

_ Al llegar donde se encontraba el más cercano a mí saqué una Daga Atlante, cortesía de mi Padre, y la clavé justo en el corazón del daimon, segundos después se convirtió en polvo dorado que desapareció tan pronto como las almas que habían estado atrapadas se liberaron. Los tres restantes solamente pudieron ver como su compañero se convirtió en cenizas, lo bueno del hechizo Págos era que también les quitaba la capacidad de emitir sonidos y era un alivio no tener que escucharlos gritar. Ya tenía suficientes dolores de cabeza como para agregar uno más._

_ Di tres pasos a mi izquierda y apuñalé al segundo, nuevamente, un puñado de cenizas doradas apareció y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Sí, no cabía la menor duda que exterminar daimons era una tarea de corto tiempo, aun así tuve que volver a checar el reloj en mi muñeca izquierda para confirmar la hora. ¡Maldición! ¡Tenía solamente dos minutos para terminar mi trabajo y llegar a casa! La verdad es que no entendía como podía cargar aquella suerte._

_ Tan pronto como regresé a la realidad y dejé de maldecir mi condenada suerte me volví a apresurar sobre el tercer daimon, quien me miraba con sus ojos oscuros pidiendo clemencia. Algo que, por obvias razones, no estaba en mi naturaleza otorgarle. Al menos no lo haría con ninguna de esas criaturas._

_ Me acerqué velozmente hacia él y cuando la distancia entre ambos era de escasos treinta centímetros estiré mi mano y volví a clavar la Daga en su pecho. De un segundo a otro desapareció dejando, por muy poco tiempo a la vista, una estela dorada. Suspiré con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Genial! Tres menos, faltaba uno._

_ Luego de mi última victoria, regresé sobre mis pasos para encarar al último daimon del grupo. Éste tenía el miedo plasmado en sus ojos. Realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por luchar contra el hechizo que había lanzado para mantenerlos quietos en sus lugares y escapar de mis garras cuanto antes. Por un momento sentí lastima por él y por los tres que ya había asesinado. Me detuve a pensar por un momento y ese fue quizás el peor error que cometí durante la noche. Me sumergí tan profundo en mis pensamientos sobre lo dura, complicada y triste que era la corta vida de estos seres que no me di cuenta cuando el demonio logró escapar del Págos y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta del Pub. Por un momento vi como se tambaleó cuando tropezó con el escalón principal del local haciéndolo que casi cayera de boca sobre el piso de madera, sin embargo amortiguó la caída colocando ambas manos contra el suelo y se repuso con facilidad, inmediatamente después salió como alma que llevaba el diablo._

_ Maldije en voz alta. ¿Cómo rayos había logrado destruir uno de los hechizos atlantes más poderosos? Entonces recordé mi terrible momento de debilidad al pensar en el tipo de vida que los de su especie llevaban. Volví a maldecir pero esta vez a mí misma. ¿Por qué demonios había dejado que mis emociones me dominaran en momentos tan importantes como esos? Eso era simplemente imperdonable e intolerable y juré que jamás volvería a pasar. No importaba realmente lo mal que los Apólitas (lo que era un daimon antes de convertirse al lado oscuro) se sintieran por morir lenta y dolorosamente cuando cumplían los veintisiete años, no iba a dejarlos vivir cuando ellos mismos no hacían otra cosa que no fuese matar gente inocente. Esa era, lamentablemente, su situación y no podía permitirme sentir nostalgia cuando, en lugar de morir, esta raza maldita por el Dios Apolo prefería continuar su vida robando las almas de los humanos. Al igual que los Dark Hunters, quienes eran los guerreros oscuros que la Diosa Artemisa había creado para mantener al margen a los daimons y que al mismo tiempo eran entrenados por mi Padre, Acheron, yo también había jurado, aunque no oficialmente como ellos, proteger a la raza humana de las constantes e interminables amenazas que acarreaba consigo la noche y el mundo paranormal._

_ Era la historia de mi vida._

_ En cuanto recobré mi cordura, me abalancé hacia a la salida del bar e inmediatamente después vi al daimon desaparecer por un callejón. ¡Ah no! Eso no lo iba a permitir. Si el daimon creía que podía verme la cara de tonta entonces no sabía el terrible error que estaba cometiendo. No lograría escapar de mí sin que le diera antes pelea. No estaba en mi naturaleza darme por vencida._

_ Antes de usar mi as bajo la manga primero me aseguré de que ningún humano estuviera lo suficientemente cerca del perímetro para poder ver mi siguiente movimiento. Una vez que lo hice, esbocé una sonrisa ajena a la situación y, sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé sobre el aire moviéndome a la velocidad inhumana que, gracias a mi parte vampiro, era capaz de utilizar. Tan pronto como doblé la esquina del callejón visualicé al daimon que, con algo de torpeza, intentaba trepar por una malla de acero en su vano intento de seguir huyendo._

_ Me precipité hacia él mientras hacía crecer mis uñas hasta convertirlas en garras. Al colisionar con su cuerpo ambos caímos hacia el suelo, pero gracias a mi posición anterior logré mantenerme firme sobre el demonio utilizándolo como amortiguador. Al llegar finalmente al pavimento lo sujeté fuertemente por su nuca y lo azoté contra la malla para evitar que hiciera algún movimiento. Inmediatamente después le di la vuelta tomándolo nuevamente por el cuello y con lo que me encontré me dejó paralizada: era su rostro. Estaba totalmente asustado por la situación y en sus ojos, negros como la noche, pude ver un ligero rastro de arrepentimiento y confusión. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con los daimons de ahora? _

_ "No me mates, por favor" articuló con mucha dificultad debido a mi fuerte agarre._

_ "Tú no pensabas en las vidas de los humanos que estuviste a punto de atacar, ¿por qué debería yo considerar la tuya?" le pregunté con un severo tono de voz que por unos minutos lo obligó a encogerse del pánico._

_ "Yo no quería, es mi naturaleza" respondió con sinceridad. Y no lo dudaba. Yo, mejor que nadie, entendía esa parte de su trágica existencia._

_ "Te entiendo, pero entenderás que no puedo dejarte ir, eres un constante peligro para los humanos… y ellos no comprenden nada de este mundo" le dije mientas cerraba mis ojos. No podía dejar de sentir lástima por la criatura. Yo misma, aunque no fuese la mera situación, también sufría por lo que era y no podía evitarlo. Había veces en las que mis demonios internos luchaban arduamente por salir y en muy pocas de todas esas veces estuve a punto de arrojar la toalla y abrazar el destino para el que había nacido: ser una maldita sanguijuela que no podía resistir las ganas de probar aquello de lo que siempre había huido, la sangre._

_ Maldije para mis adentros. No, no importaba lo mucho que quisiera dejar de pelear cada batalla interna y someterme a lo inevitable. Jamás lo haría. No había manera que permitiera que ese instinto asesino tomara el control de mí. Mi instinto humano siempre había persistido y ganado sobre éste y eso, aún en las peores circunstancias, me demostraba que podía ser una persona racional con la suficiente capacidad de tomar mis propias decisiones y controlar mi yo interior._

_ Así era yo, la humana que desafiaba y perseveraba sobre la vampira._

_ Y eso sin mencionar que la bruja en mí también ayudaba mucho en el control de mis emociones. Sin mi humanidad, y por supuesto el apoyo incondicional de mi familia, seguramente, años atrás, hubiese terminando igual o peor que el daimon que estaba a punto de condenar en esos momentos._

_ Abrí nuevamente mis ojos para poder observar a mi víctima. Fue un gran error. Rápidamente desvié mi mirada de la de él. Sinceramente no me sentía lo suficientemente valiente para matarlo, después de todo no era completamente su culpa._

_ A pesar de todas las veces que mi Padre me había contado aquella historia aún se me dificultaba entender como era posible que un Dios, tan ambicioso y vanidoso como lo era Apolo, se hubiese dejado llevar por su rabia y hubiese condenado a su propia raza, los Apólitas, a una vida maldita como aquella hace once mil años. Nadie debería morir lenta y dolorosamente a sus escasos veintisiete años. Era una total aberración._

_ En ese momento no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en pena y tristeza. Quería ayudar al daimon pero no había forma de hacerlo. Si lo dejaba libre su instinto terminaría dominándolo y seguiría atacando a los humanos y debido a eso era un cincuenta por ciento que volviésemos a cruzar nuestros caminos y otra vez tendría sobre mis hombros la terrible carga de tener que acabar con él, el otro cincuenta era que se encontrara con cualquiera de los Dark Hunters y éstos terminarían el trabajo que, sin duda, debería hacer yo en ese mismo instante._

_ Suspiré profundamente. No había otra opción. Tenía que acabar tanto con su sufrimiento como con el mío. Con un movimiento rápido tomé la Daga del cinturón de mi pantalón y la apunté hacia su pecho, en el preciso lugar donde cada uno de los daimons tenían una especie de marca por la que absorbían las almas y era su símbolo de muerte._

_ "Perdóname" le susurré al oído mientras clavaba el helado filo del arma en su piel, la cual, segundos después, literalmente se esfumó convirtiéndose en polvo. Durante el proceso hice un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. No podía darme el lujo de mostrar debilidad aun en los momentos de mi propia victoria. Jamás había pensando en mí misma como una asesina pero debido a las terribles circunstancias en las que me había tocado nacer y vivir me tuve que forzar a defender a la humanidad de lo que nadie me había defendido a mí. Claro, tenía a mis padres y a mis hermanos, pero ellos no conocían los sentimientos y las frustraciones que se habían sembrado en mí durante los pocos años que tenía de vida._

_ Volví a suspirar, esta vez, más relajada._

_ Lancé un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando sentí un dolor en la parte alta de mi espalda. Al parecer tanta tensión había generado que mis tendones se contrajeran provocándome dolores musculares. No había duda de que aquella había sido una noche muy peculiar y agotadora. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba regresar a mi casa. Con un movimiento involuntario, como quien no quiere la cosa, levanté mi mano izquierda y miré el reloj. Entonces lancé un sonoro bufido al aire. Era obvio que, sin importar todos mis inútiles esfuerzos por evitarlo, no iba a librarme del regaño de mi Padre después de todo. Sonreí sarcásticamente ante lo injusto de la situación. Nadie debería ser castigado por cumplir con su trabajo. Pero evidentemente mi caso siempre resultaba ser la excepción a la regla._

_ Apenas hice el intento de emprender mi camino de regreso a casa cuando de repente, un sutil pero notorio movimiento en las sombras me hizo girar sobre mis talones. En cuestión de segundos dejé de ser completamente humana y me transformé en vampiro: mis uñas volvieron a crecer hasta que adoptaron el doble del largo de mis dedos y se tornaron negras, mi cuerpo se volvió más liviano para poderlo mover con agilidad, un color rojo sangre se apoderó de mis ojos, mis oídos se agudizaron y dos largos e indisimulables colmillos brotaron de mi dentadura sin el menor temor de ser vistos._

_ Rápidamente conjuré una túnica negra sobre mí y me coloqué la capucha sin titubeos. La mejor arma que tenía en ese momento era perderme con el negro de la noche._

_ Lentamente fui girando en mi lugar para obtener una vista panorámica del lugar, sin embargo, el callejón se encontraba sumido en un silencio que por unos momentos creí que me calaría los tímpanos. Nada parecía fuera de lugar._

_ Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas por recuperar la calma y poder irme de ahí. Mi trabajo estaba hecho y no tenía caso seguir en donde obviamente ya no pasaba nada. Poco a poco mis rasgos vampíricos fueron abandonando mi exterior, lo único que conservé al final fue la túnica. Al menos eso me ayudaría a pasar desapercibida._

_ Emprendí camino hacia la esquina del lugar y justo cuando la alcancé vi nuevamente una sombra por el rabillo del ojo. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y sin pensarlo dos veces di media vuelta y me lancé hacia el cuerpo que esta vez había logrado identificar._

_ Mi primer razonamiento fue tomar el cuello de la nueva criatura y pegarla contra la pared, después de todo era de esa forma como ejercía control sobre todo, me encantaba apresar a quien quiera que tuviese la desdicha de atravesarse en mi camino. Y peor les iba si les tocaba enfrentarme cuando cargaba mi fatídico mal humor. Lamentablemente para mi nueva víctima no me encontraba precisamente en mi mejor momento. La verdad era que el regaño que sin duda aguardaba por mí me hacía perder los estribos y no estaba tomando en cuenta si "ese" alguien salía o no herido durante mi momento obscuro._

_ Cuando alcancé al sujeto me sorprendió que no pudiese hacer mi movimiento como lo había planeado. Se movió tan rápido que no logré prever el sitio donde se había vuelto a esconder. Eso me descolocó por completo y me hizo sentir superada, lo cual no me gustó para nada._

_ Volví a esconderme entre las sombras y sólo cuando vi otro movimiento de su parte me apresuré hacia él. Tomando en cuenta que mi ataque anterior no le había hecho nada opté por algo más primitivo: choqué contra su cuerpo y ambos fuimos lanzados en direcciones opuestas. Tan pronto como toqué el frío pavimento me repuse y lo enfrenté. Lo que vi a continuación me dejó completamente congelada: era un chico, o más bien un hombre. Era alto y notablemente bien formado, a pesar de estar vestido totalmente de negro, los músculos de su espalda, sus brazos y su pecho me lo hicieron saber. También noté que sus piernas estaban muy bien torneadas, sin duda era el resultado de duro entrenamiento. Subí la mirada por su torso, su cuello y me detuve un momento en sus labios, los cuales parecían estar hechos para una larga e intensa noche de besos. Continué subiendo hasta que de repente me encontré con sus ojos… unos hermosos ojos de color azul claro que, aun en plena oscuridad, la luz de la luna lograba acentuar en la distancia y me miraban con cierto recelo e intriga. Después de unos minutos desvié mi vista para posarla sobre su cabeza, la cual estaba cubierta por una no tan larga melena oscura y desordenada que lo único que lograba era darle un aire mucho más sexy y misterioso al tipo. Lo que más me llamó la atención fueron los pequeños y lacios mechones que enmarcaban su rostro y resaltaban sus finos rasgos masculinos._

_ Por un momento creí que desfallecería ahí mismo. Su mirada era tan intensa que, sólo por segundos, sentí que me desnudaba por dentro. Jamás había visto a alguien como él._

_ Sentí una punzada de curiosidad por saber más. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas como fuera posible y desenmascarar su misterioso semblante que sólo conseguía ponerme en una situación incómoda. ¿Cómo era posible que me sintiera así de atraída a alguien que ni siquiera conocía? La sola pregunta me puso la piel de gallina. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, era eso o someterme al irrefrenable deseo que no tenía idea de donde había salido._

_ No supe cuando fue que mi respiración se volvió irregular y agitada. De repente entendí que estar cerca de ese chico solamente me traería problemas. Odiaba estar experimentando aquellas emociones encontradas. Automáticamente me sentí totalmente sacada involuntariamente de mi zona de confort, como si él me hubiese tomado en sus brazos y me hubiese alejado de ella. Aquello simplemente no podía ser. Tenía que recuperar mi cordura cuanto antes, o al menos lo poco que quedara de ella. No podía pensar claramente con tantas ideas corriendo por mi cabeza. ¿Quién demonios era él? ¿Quién se creía que era para manipularme de esa forma? Nada tenía sentido. Lo mejor era salir de ahí mientras aún tuviera cabeza para pensar._

_ Después de verlo detenidamente y viceversa, sonrió._

_ Aquel gesto sólo logró volver a hacerme perder la razón. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No entendía cómo era posible que yo, quien jamás se había inmutado por alguien así antes, pudiese estar perdiendo el control de sí misma sin una maldita razón._

_ "¿Quién eres?" solté casi inaudiblemente pero no me importó. Tenía que romper de alguna forma con el insoportable silencio que no había hecho otra cosa más que tensar la situación._

_ El volvió a sonreír. Y justo cuando iba a responder todo se volvió negro._

Entonces desperté.


	2. Capítulo 2 Los Ojos del Cuervo

**Segundo capítulo de la historia, aquí comienza parte de lo esencial de la trama...**

**Espero que les guste, no hay mucha acción, aún falta tiempo para eso pero de igual manera todo lo que pasa es importante para el desarrollo de la historia, de otra forma, no lo pondría hehehehe.**

**Sayonara!**

**EIRINI.**

**CAPÍTULO 2. LOS OJOS DEL CUERVO**

_"I was watching the scenery passing by the window, _

_t__he town, the crowds, the streets, they'll never change... _

_But I can feel with certainty what I need to protect, _

_s__o I can murmur with nostalgia that it's not so bad." _

_• nostalgie / V6_

¡Queridos Dioses! ¿Qué clase de visión había sido esa?

Tan pronto como desperté me senté bruscamente en la cama llevándome una mano hacia la frente. Sólo hasta que toqué mi piel fue que descubrí el frío sudor que recorría a chorros mi rostro. Parecía que me hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría mientras dormía. Me sentía como si, de repente, estuviese sufriendo un ataque cardiaco que no tenía la menor intención de ceder pronto: mi corazón latía a mil por hora y pensé que explotaría de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Estaba tan nerviosa que me costaba trabajo pensar y ordenar las ideas que transitaban mi traumatizada cabeza, y eso sin contar la corriente de escalofríos que torturaban constantemente mi espalda y la agitada respiración que trataba de controlar sin resultado alguno.

¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando?

Sinceramente no podía creer que una _simple_ visión me hubiese puesto en tal situación. Jamás en la vida me había ocurrido algo así, siempre había podido controlar cualquiera de ellas.

Hasta ahora.

Estaba completamente sorprendida y descolocada, aquella premonición ocupaba gran parte de mi mente en ese momento, que me era imposible generar cualquier otro pensamiento. Era increíble como mi cordura me había abandonado por completo. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por recuperar el control de mí misma. No podía permitir que el solo hecho de no estar en mis cabales fuera más fuerte que yo.

Debía reponerme ya.

Comencé a inhalar y exhalar el aire lentamente. En mi pecho, mi corazón aún armaba una guerra que no tenía intención de perder, pero poco a poco fue sosegándose hasta recuperar su ritmo natural. Por lo menos los escalofríos ya habían cesado minutos antes y el único problema ahora era la maldita visión, que aún se reusaba a abandonar mi adolorida cabeza.

¡En serio! ¡Qué noche tan desastrosa!

Para cuando recuperé el control total de mi cuerpo ya mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y ahora podía ver claramente mi habitación. El silencio dominaba aquel espacio, a tal grado que sólo escuchaba mi ya pausada respiración y el palpitante viento nocturno que soplaba en mi ventana. Al parecer no era la única que estaba agitada esa noche.

Me levanté de mi cama con sumo cuidado y sosteniéndome de la pared, efectivamente había retomado el control de mí misma pero no quería arriesgarme a que un mareo me tomara desprevenida. Cuando me cercioré que no me ocurría nada extraño, y tampoco veía doble, me encaminé hacia el baño. Al llegar me apoyé sobre el lavabo sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta y abrí el grifo del agua fría. Con ambas manos tomé una buena cantidad de ella y me la arrojé a la cara. Repetí aquella acción tres veces más. De inmediato recuperé la calma. El agua comenzó a correr por todo mi rostro acariciándolo y luego bajó abundantemente por mi cuello, cubriéndome gran parte del pecho y la espalda. El toque suave del líquido me hizo sentir que estaba en el paraíso. Gracias a mi _yo_ marino ese era el efecto que causaba en mí el agua. Tenía tal poder que lograba colocarme en un delicado estado de sumisión. Sin duda era una de mis principales debilidades desconocidas, por eso es que nunca permitía que nadie que no fuera de mi familia estuviese conmigo cuando entraba en contacto con el agua. De otra forma aquello sería una situación incómoda en lo que a mí respecta.

Permanecí en el baño durante media hora hasta que, con la ayuda de los pequeños enjuagues, logré calmarme por completo. Por fin mis ideas y pensamientos corrían libremente en mi mente, permitiéndome pensar con total claridad.

¿Por qué había tenido aquella visión?

Y lo más importante, ¿qué trataba de decirme?

Me miré fijamente en el espejo intentando descubrir que diantres pasaba conmigo pero la sola acción de haberlo hecho me erizó el vello del cuerpo: mis ojos, verde amazona, se posaron en mí justo como los azul cielo de _él_. Me miraban con tanta atención, que prácticamente sentí como si quisieran revivir en mi memoria su profunda y misteriosa mirada. Los húmedos mechones que caían a ambos lados de mi rostro me recordaron los suyos, y vagamente recordé sus rasgos faciales bien definidos.

¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡¿Quién era ese hombre?!

Suspiré profundamente mientras cerraba mis ojos. Luego de un rato de meditación, levanté la mirada y casi morí de un tremendo espanto cuando descubrí a mi hermano Bas recargado, con los brazos cruzados, en el umbral de la puerta del baño, mirándome con aquellos ojos que bien caracterizaban a nuestra familia: mercurio y plata remolinantes. Literalmente se me fue el color de la cara y el aire abandonó mis pulmones. Faltó poco para que fuera a parar directamente al suelo.

—¡Demonios! ¡Bas! ¿Qué crees que haces parado ahí? —le pregunté con voz sofocada. El aire apenas estaba regresando lentamente a mí después de haber sido expulsado violentamente de mi cuerpo.

—Vine a verte, estaba preocupado —respondió brevemente, pero con una notable inquietud que confirmaba sus palabras.

—Casi me matas de un jodido susto —le inquirí, sin tomar en cuenta lo que había dicho y su estado de ánimo. Guardé silencio por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, bastó un minuto para que recuperara el tono normal de mi voz—. ¿Por qué estarías preocupado? He estado aquí todo el tiempo.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte, sólo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien —me respondió con más tranquilidad pero justo antes de retomar la palabra vi como su semblante se obscureció. Sólo entonces logré recobrarme y ponerle realmente atención.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿está todo bien? —le pregunté con la intención de sacarlo de su evidente estado de desasosiego.

—Sí, es que no sé por qué creí que estabas en peligro, supongo que me equivoqué —dijo, dando un largo y profundo respiro.

Ambos guardamos silencio por varios segundos.

Estaba tentada a preguntarle el por qué de su ansiedad, pero me abstuve de ello. Era obvio que algo lo estaba molestando más de lo normal, cosa que me resultó rara y me puso en estado de alerta, ya que a él nunca nada lo afectaba. La única vez que lo había visto realmente nervioso y asustado fue cuando nuestra madre, Tory, estuvo en labor de parto durante doce horas el día que nació nuestro hermano Theron, fuera de ahí, Bas era una barrera impenetrable para las emociones fuertes. A veces incluso me preguntaba si las tenía. Gracias a su actitud poco común, parecía un chico mayor a su edad. Todo el tiempo actuaba como si fuese el hermano mayor y que como el segundo hombre de la casa, tuviese la dura tarea de cuidar a la familia a tiempo completo. Papá y mamá sin duda estaban orgullosos de él, y claro, yo también, pero no me parecía justo que debido a sus pensamientos, peligrosamente maduros, se perdiera la oportunidad de disfrutar de las mejores cosas de la vida. Siempre decía que lo único que le importaba era que estuviésemos todos tranquilos, que ese era su objetivo principal y que todo lo demás simplemente salía sobrando.

¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡El chico recién había cumplido los dieciocho años!

E incluso, cuando estaba más joven, ya se creía mi guardaespaldas personal. Aun podía recordar con claridad el trágico y humillante fin que había tenido mi primera y única cita hasta la fecha, que en mi opinión, había sido la peor experiencia de mi corta vida.

Acheron se negaba totalmente a dejarme salir con chicos, con el pretexto de que era _su_ princesa, y que ni loco permitiría que pasara conmigo lo que ya había experimentado una vez con Simi. Ash le había ocultado a todo el mundo sobre la existencia de su demonio Caronte y debido a eso, su mejor amigo, Nick Gautier, se acostó con ella sin saber las terribles consecuencias que aquel acto traería consigo.

Al ser el Dios del Destino Final, Acheron Parthenopaeus tenía el poder de sentenciar el destino de cualquier ser vivo en la Tierra, y cuando supo lo que pasó entre Nick y Simi, lo lastimó de una manera sobrehumana, que si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Kyrian y Talón, lo hubiese matado, y no siendo suficiente con eso, también lo condenó a suicidarse en un arranque de rabia y tristeza al perder a su madre por cortesía de los daimons.

Ese día cuando llegó a su casa y vio su cadáver, el chico convocó a la Diosa Artemisa y, chillando por su pérdida, le pidió que lo transformase en un Dark Hunter, así él se encargaría de dar caza y matar a quienes habían asesinado a la única persona que él más amaba y por quien daría su propia vida. Artemisa, al ser una Diosa de lo más cruel y egoísta, sólo se burló de él y le remarcó el hecho de que para convertirse en un Cazador Oscuro primero tenía que estar muerto, de otra forma ella no podría reclamar su alma. Al darse cuenta de ese gran inconveniente, Nick, decidido a vengar a su madre, tomó una pistola entre sus manos y justo después de volverle a pedir que lo transformara, se pegó un tiro en la cabeza que atravesó su frente arrebatándole la vida al instante. Asustada y sorprendida por semejante acto barbárico, sin mencionar el miedo que le causaba la reacción que mi Padre tendría ante aquella situación, ella tomó su alma y la guardó hasta que pudo entregársela a Acheron, quien hasta la fecha, no dejaba de culparse a sí mismo por lo mal que había tratado al que alguna vez fue como su mano derecha y confidente.

Desde entonces Nick guardaba un profundo rencor y odio hacia mi Padre, que lo único que hacía era forzarlo a desear con todas sus fuerzas matarlo con sus propias manos, así que no por nada ahora se consideraba su peor enemigo.

Y era precisamente otra tragedia como esa lo que mi papá quería evitar al no darme total libertad para salir con quien yo quisiera, lo cual era injusto para mí, y para mi mala suerte, tal y como decía el dicho: "tal palo, tal la astilla", tanto Theron como Bas estuvieron completamente de acuerdo con su absurda decisión. Mi mamá trató de convencerlo de todas las maneras posibles pero el Papá Pitufo, como le decía ella de cariño, era terco como una mula. La única forma en la que accedió fue gracias a la "grandiosa" idea que se le había ocurrido a Bas, quien voluntariamente se ofreció a hacerle de chaperón y vigilar cada uno de mis movimientos, cosa que por supuesto no consentí al principio pero, siendo la única opción que tenía, tuve que aceptar a regañadientes si es que de verdad quería tener esa cita, después de todo ¿qué tan malo sería? Sin embargo, la verdad era que no tenía idea en lo que me había metido una vez cerrado el trato.

En lugar de disfrutar el momento, lo sufrí por completo.

Literalmente, mi querido hermano, a quien en aquellos momentos quería matar, sometió al pobre chico a un interrogatorio todo el tiempo, limitó una distancia bastante prudencial entre nosotros y cada vez que intentábamos acercarnos, él se colocaban justo en medio de los dos, para evitarlo a toda costa. Hubo un momento en el que Bas nos dejó solos y él y yo aprovechamos para compartir nuestra bebida, todo marchaba bien que hasta estuvimos a punto de besarnos, pero entonces mi hermano nos alcanzó y con un solo movimiento, tomó su bebida e hizo que explotara contra el rostro de mi compañero, dejándolo completamente empapado. Él me lanzó una mirada fría y llena de consternación que lo único que pude hacer fue bajar la mirada apenada.

Jamás me había sentido tan humillada en mi vida.

Cuando levanté la vista, él ya se había ido sin decir una palabra. Me volví furiosa hacia Bas, fijando mis ojos verdes en él casi queriendo atravesarlo. Nunca había deseado tanto matar a mi hermano como en aquel momento. Había cumplido con su cometido: me había arruinado la cita. Mientras emprendíamos camino a casa, él se la vivió recordándome y burlándose de los momentos más graciosos de aquel día; aquello me fastidió hasta el límite en que me giré hacia él y, con un enojo que jamás había sentido antes, lo señalé con el dedo ordenándole que no me hablara nunca más. Cosa que sólo duró un mes. Era absurdo que dejara de hablarle a mi hermano, éramos uña y mugre, pero antes de volver a hacerlo quería asegurarme que mi disgusto desapareciera o al menos se sosegara lo suficiente como para no insultarlo frente al resto de la familia. A pesar de su forma de ser, Bas era mi hermano, los amaba a él, a Kat, a Theron y a Simi con una locura y pasaría una eternidad antes de que llegara a sentir una pizca de desprecio por cualquiera de ellos, no había cosa en el universo que no haría por algún miembro de mi familia, daría mi propia vida, e incluso vendería mi alma, por el solo hecho de que ninguno sufriera y estuviesen a salvo. Al fin y al cabo, adoptada o no, era la hija de mi Padre.

Y Acheron me había educado bien.

Total, aquella cita fue un completo desastre, jamás volví a ver al pobre chico, y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera sabía si _aún _estaba vivo. Yo esperaba que sí.

Entonces juré que nunca volvería a dejar que nadie tomará las decisiones por mí, ni siquiera el gran-dios-amo-y-señor-del-universo-destino-final-de-todo.

Pero ese era Bas, aún con su tan irritante bipolaridad, lo amaba con todo mí ser. Y pensándolo bien ni siquiera podía culparlo por semejante personalidad. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se concentraría en emociones fuertes cuando tenía como Padre a un Dios Atlante de once mil años de edad, que cambiaba de color cuando se enojaba y que, aun en sus peores momentos, comandaba un ejército mundial de Cazadores Oscuros, que se encargaban de proteger a la raza humana de criaturas sobrenaturales, que tuviera también por Abuela a la Diosa Atlante de la vida, muerte y sabiduría, mejor conocida como Apollymi La Gran Destructora, que una de sus hermanas mayores fuese un demonio, a quien le encantaba asar personas u otras criaturas para luego comerlas con salsa BBQ, que tuviese que lidiar con la constante presencia de amenazas como daimons, demonios gallu, vampiros, hombres lobo y, para rematar, que fuese una de las escasas pruebas vivientes de que la Atlántida realmente existió y que ahora se encontraba hundida en medio del Mar Egeo, eso sin mencionar sus asombrosos poderes?

Ahora que lo analizaba mejor, ni siquiera podía creer que yo misma, quien a diario pasaba por lo mismo que él, tuviese sus emociones imperturbables y más vivas que nunca.

Con más razón ahora entendía por qué la visión me había afectado tanto.

Nota mental: pedirle a Bas unas lecciones de control de las emociones.

Continué mirándolo fijamente con la intención de hacerlo hablar, pero después de un largo rato de lanzarnos miradas raras y hacernos muecas tontas, me rendí. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Primero entraba en mi habitación deliberadamente en plena madrugada para saber si estaba bien y después de una pequeña charla se quedaba callado como si de repente le hubiese lanzado el hechizo _Siopí_.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré con debilidad. Lo único que quería era regresar a la cama y poder dormir las pocas horas que me aun quedaban disponibles, seguramente serían cerca de las cinco de la madrugada y ese día mis clases comenzarían a las nueve de la mañana, aun me sentía bastante cansada y si quería recuperar al menos la mitad de mi energía tenía que volver a la cama, así que primero tenía que terminar con la repentina visita nocturna de mi hermano que, al parecer, él no tenía intención de continuar. Jamás había actuado de esa manera tan extraña. ¿Qué bicho raro le había picado?

—Bas, ¿de verdad te vas a quedar parado ahí sin decirme nada? —le inquirí con voz baja. Lo último que quería era que nuestro Padre nos sorprendiera hablando a mitad de la noche y nos sometiera a un interrogatorio, el cual, conociéndolo, sería voluntariamente a fuerzas.

—No —dijo con una tranquilidad que hasta hace pocos segundos antes no había tenido. Aquello me dejó totalmente sorprendida, era más que obvio que jamás entendería sus repentinos cambios de humor—, solamente vine a comprobar si estabas bien, podía escuchar tu respiración desde mi habitación y créeme que no era nada normal —comentó sin la intención de esperar una respuesta de mi parte—, si nuestro Padre te hubiese escuchado te puedo asegurar que ahora mismo estarías de camino al hospital —finalizó, con una especie de sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Ha, ha, que gracioso hermanito —solté con sarcasmo mientras me apresuraba hacia él y salía del baño a toda velocidad, una vez que le di la espalda no pude evitar formar una mueca de espanto en mi rostro ante su acusación.

Él tenía toda la razón. La mera realidad era que si Acheron me hubiese encontrado en las alarmantes condiciones con las que me había levantado recién acabada mi traumante visión, ni siquiera se hubiese tomado la molestia de agarrar el coche para llevarme al doctor, oh no, claro que no, me hubiese tomado de ambos brazos y nos hubiese teletrasportado a ambos en algún callejón cercano al hospital, e incluso una vez dentro, hubiese obligado, literalmente, a los médicos a meterme en terapia intensiva para corroborar que no estaba sufriendo un paro cardiaco.

Sí, ese era mi adorado y paranoico papá.

Lo que a Bas le faltaba de emociones, Acheron lo padecía al doble.

—Muy bien hermanito, dime, ¿qué te hizo pensar que estaba en peligro? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé Pau, es una sensación rara que he tenido desde ayer y no me deja en paz —me respondió mientras que su mirada volvía a oscurecerse, luego continuó—, es como si me previniera de algo que va a pasar pronto, pero no sé que es.

Escucharlo decir aquello me congeló hasta los huesos, y claramente vi como arrugó su nariz ante lo frustrante de la situación, como si pensar en ello le provocara un malestar innecesario pero… ¿qué rayos quería decir con eso?

¿Acaso estaba desarrollando algún nuevo poder que incluyese tener visiones o algo por el estilo?

Sin duda el aura que desprendían los poderes de Bas advertía al resto del mundo que se mantuvieran alejados de él. Era como un letrero invisible que decía "mírame pero no me toques", y justamente en ese momento podía sentir su preocupante infortunio al sentirse de esa forma y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Esto me llevó a indagar un poco en los cambios que, sólo hasta ese momento, sentí en mi hermano. Casi podía jurar que incluso sus poderes habían evolucionado desde la última vez que los había sentido. Hice ademán de cerrar mis ojos y me dejé llevar por la gran fuerza que se proyectaba en la habitación y lo que descubrí me dejó paralizada…

¡Dioses queridos!

¿Acaso era posible que aquel poder fuera realmente de aquel chico parado enfrente de mí? ¿Podía ser que aún no hubiese alcanzado _todo_ su potencial?

Por un momento dejé de respirar y me convertí en una estatua viviente. Si no me equivocaba, y fuese así, entonces que todos los Dioses se cuidaran porque esto sólo era una pequeña demostración de lo grandioso que sería Bas al completar su madurez a los veintiún años.

A este paso podría llegar a superar incluso a nuestro Padre.

Era casi imposible imaginar que tal cosa pudiese suceder, al parecer aún tenía mucho que aprender de mi propio hermano.

Mas él no era el único con grandes capacidades; ni Kat, ni Simi se quedaban atrás, ambas eran tan poderosas como su misma herencia les permitía serlo. Sin duda éramos toda una familia superdotada con una gran variedad de raros pero fantásticos y poco comunes dones.

Y eso que los de Theron aún no se habían manifestado del todo.

Rápidamente reaccioné ante tal conclusión. No me imaginaba de lo qué sería capaz Theron cuando él también alcanzara su madurez. El sólo pensar en ello me ponía la piel de gallina.

Oh sí, éramos una familia realmente encantadora.

Sin embargo, a pesar de llevarme súper bien con todos ellos, había algo especial y único en Bas que hacía que él y yo nos comprendíamos el uno al otro mucho más allá de cualquier límite establecido, tanto en el mundo terrenal, como en el espiritual. Su herencia divina y mi rara combinación de poderes nos convertían en la pareja perfecta, en un sentido estrictamente fraternal.

Por eso fue que su repentina preocupación caló profundo en mí.

¿Qué lo había alterado tanto?

—De acuerdo —suspiré con calma y lo tomé de la mano guiándolo hasta mi cama—, entonces dime ¿qué crees que pueda significar eso que sientes? —le pregunté mientras nos sentábamos.

Pésima idea.

En cuanto sentí la suave seda de mis cobijas bajo mi cuerpo noté como el sueño y el cansancio abrazaban cada fibra de mi ser queriendo forzarme a cerrar los ojos y caer rendida sobre el colchón. Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no desfallecer de agotamiento y abandonar a mi consternado hermano.

—No lo sé —contestó por milésima vez—. Me siento precisamente como cuando me describes lo que te ocurre al tener una visión —me explicó, frunciendo el ceño—, no me gusta sentirme así, es frustrante, no entiendo cómo lo soportas.

Respiré profundamente antes de hablar.

—Con mucho esfuerzo, créeme, no es fácil de llevar esta clase de poder, las visiones pueden llegar a ser un dolor en donde tú sabes si no sabes controlarlas —le expresé con la intención de consolarlo.

No quería imaginar que sus recientes poderes lo harían sufrir de esa manera, de todas las personas que imaginé que alguna vez pasarían por algo así, él era la última que me había pasado por la mente. Era injusto.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tus nuevos poderes? —me aventuré a preguntarle. No estaba segura si él ya supiese algo pero era mejor advertirle de una buena vez.

—¿Nuevos poderes? —inquirió sin mostrar sorpresa. Tal y como creí saberlo, efectivamente él ya lo sabía—, ¿entonces tú ya te diste cuenta de que han madurado? —me señaló.

—Lo acabo de descubrir —le confesé con calma hasta que, de pronto, la realidad me golpeó de frente— espera, ¿me estás diciendo que nadie, mas que yo, sabe de esto? —exclamé alterada. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Baja la voz, Pau, ¿o pretendes despertar a todos? —me regañó, provocando que me sonrojara, jamás en la vida me había hablado así; claramente pude ver la dificultad que le costaba ejercer control sobre sí mismo. Estaba sudando—. Sí hermana, eres la única que lo sabe.

—¿Pero cómo? Papá debió advertir ya el nuevo poder que está creciendo en ti, no es normal que algo así suceda —comenté mientras trataba de buscar una respuesta lógica a aquella incógnita.

¿Acaso tenía algo que ver el que nosotros estuviésemos blindados para el gran Acheron?

—No sé por qué pero tengo la vaga creencia de que uno de mis nuevos poderes tiene la habilidad de permitirme volver invisibles al resto de ellos ante la presencia de alguien más, si es que así lo deseo —soltó.

Las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta y puse los ojos en blanco.

¡Dioses queridos del Olimpo!

No podría haber estado más sorprendida si Bas me hubiese dicho que había tenido relaciones con una chica y que ella había resultado embarazada. Cosa que hubiese preferido mil veces más, si no fuese por el hecho de que primero tendría que encontrar una novia.

Entonces sentí como mi cuerpo se congelaba mientras que un gran número de escalofríos recorrían mi espalda sin darme tregua. La posición que adopté fue lo bastante incómoda como para recordarme que aún seguía viva y que, para continuar así, debía por lo menos respirar, pero respirar era la última de todas mis grandes preocupaciones en ese momento.

¡¿Qué clase de broma era esa?!

"_Uno de mis nuevos poderes tiene la habilidad de permitirme volver invisibles al resto de ellos."_

Oír aquello nuevamente en mi cabeza sólo provocó que saliera de mi trance y me levantara de la cama más alterada que antes. Tuve que llevarme una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito que amenazaba con salir de ella deliberadamente.

¿Acaso me encontraba en un universo paralelo donde mis peores temores se hacían realidad?

Esto no era un buen augurio. Mi hermano era demasiado joven para que se le diese la tarea de educar un poder así. Si no aprendía a dominarlo podría causarle muchos problemas en el futuro, sin contar la tremenda preocupación que seguramente atormentaría a nuestros padres.

No podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

Al instante en que cruzamos nuestras miradas nuevamente supe _lo_ que realmentehabía llevado a mi hermano a visitarme a esas inapropiadas horas de la noche.

_Estaba_ pidiéndomeayuda.

Podía verlo reflejado notoriamente en sus ojos plata remolinante: aquel chico que, día con día, solía ser una muralla impenetrable, que ejercía un control sobrehumano sobre sus acciones y emociones, y que siempre estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuese necesario para mantener a su familia a salvo, estaba sudando y temblando de miedo.

—Por eso viniste ¿cierto? Aún no sabes como manejarlo y quieres que yo te ayude —adiviné.

Él asintió levemente.

—Eres la única persona que sé que puede hacerlo. Si papá y mamá se llegan a enterar mientras aún no lo domine se aterrarían. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes como son cuando se trata de nosotros, incluso pensar en la reacción de papá me pone la piel de gallina —comentó mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas. No pasé por alto su gélido toque. Parecía un tempano de hielo.

—No tienes por qué asustarte así Bas, ellos jamás te lastimarían —le aseguré mientras frotaba mis manos contra las suyas, intentando darle un poco de calor, después continué—. Sabes que lo más importante para ambos somos nosotros. El que tus poderes estén madurando y que descubras de lo que eres capaz no significa que te envíen al exilio —le dije.

—Estoy asustado, Pau, nunca creí que podría desarrollar esta clase de poderes, ¿te imaginas que pasaría si no logro controlarlos? Sería desastroso durante una batalla, bien podría quedarme temporalmente sin todos ellos y no sería nada más que un estorbo, no puedo siquiera pensar en que eso pase, podría morir, tienes que ayudarme, no me dejes solo en esto por favor, tiene que haber algo que tu magia pueda hacer para apagarlo o algo por el estilo —me suplicó con una voz que mostraba cuan perturbado estaba al respecto. No podía culparlo.

Lo miré fijamente antes de responderle.

—De acuerdo hermanito, te ayudaré, hoy por la tarde iremos a _Katoteros_ a entrenar. Si este poder nació en ti fue por algo y no voy a usar magia para dormirlo sólo porque pueda resultar en algo malo. Tendrás que aprender a dominarlo, no puede ser tan difícil, y de paso también podremos visitar a la abuela en _Kalosis _para pedirle algún consejo, ella debería saber algo de esto —le dije con determinación.

Él cerró sus ojos y suspiró con alivio. La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a subir.

—Gracias de verdad, no sé que sería de mí sin ti, eres lo mejor que tengo en la vida —sonrió dejando a la vista su perfecta dentadura.

—Bueno, creo que más bien soy yo la afortunada de tenerte, me has salvado el pellejo más veces de las que puedo recordar, entiendo que no debe ser nada fácil lidiar con alguien como yo y realmente no tienes que agradecerme por ayudarte, es mi deber como tu hermana mayor y me encanta hacerlo, haría lo que fuera por ti, Kat, Simi y Theron —le respondí.

En ese momento se levantó de la cama, me tomó de los brazos y me jaló hacia él estrujándome en el abrazo más eufórico que alguna vez hubiese experimentado en la vida y, mientras me apretaba con fuerza, depositó un tierno besó sobre mi coronilla.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que, debajo de toda esa faceta de extrema madurez que lo envolvía, había un chico valiente y tenaz, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuese con tal de proteger a aquellos que amaba, y que a pesar de su fría personalidad, aún conservaba sus sentimientos puros e intactos.

—Ahora me voy, no quiero quitarte más tiempo, aún necesitas descansar y la verdad es que lo último que necesitamos es que nos encuentren hablando y nos sometan a un interrogatorio —se burló con mucho más ánimo.

Sacudí la cabeza ante su comentario.

Quien lo diría. Una vez más me demostró que, ciertamente, estábamos en la misma frecuencia, aunque la verdad era que ambos conocíamos a nuestros padres lo suficiente como para haber llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Se nota que somos hermanos. Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo —le sonreí, con un gesto de complicidad.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto a paso lento. Cuando la abrió para salir, se detuvo un momento y giró su cabeza hacia mí.

—No le dirás nada a nadie, ¿verdad? —me preguntó con nerviosismo. Casi me pareció verlo sudar de nuevo.

¿Él creía que yo sería capaz de tal cosa?

Moví mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda formando un rotundo "no".

—No tienes porque desconfiar así de mí Bas, sabes que jamás haría algo que pudiese lastimarte de alguna forma —le respondí con cierto recelo.

Odiaba su repentina inseguridad. Lo comprendía, pero eso no significaba que no me molestara.

—Lo siento, eso fue impertinente de mi parte —se disculpó rápidamente.

Estuve a punto de decirle que jamás volviese a hacerlo, pero cuando vi que sus mejillas se tornaron tenuemente de rojo, me di cuenta que indudablemente estaba avergonzado de haberlo siquiera pesando.

Cerré mis ojos y sonreí.

—No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto.

—Gracias Pau, te veo en la mañana, que pases buenas noches, te quiero —sonrió ligeramente, e inmediatamente después abandonó mi habitación.

Dos segundos después de que mi ansioso hermano se fuera, me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta. Me asomé sutilmente para corroborar si efectivamente se había ido y di un corto suspiro al notar que el pasillo estaba vacío. Al menos había logrado llegar a su habitación sin que lo descubrieran.

Regresé al interior de la mía y esta vez atranqué la puerta, asegurándome que nadie más entrara sin mi permiso. Estaba segura que no podría aguantar ninguna otra interrupción nocturna.

La plática con Bas, y el inesperado descubrimiento de sus nuevos poderes, me había quitado algo de energía y si no recuperaba aunque fuese una minúscula parte de ella, no tendría las fuerzas necesarias para soportar lo que me esperaba al despertar por la mañana.

Si es que primero lograba pasar desapercibida ante las miradas meticulosas de mis padres.

Caminé de vuelta a mi cama y cuando estuve a una corta distancia de ella, me lancé contra el inmueble, cayendo bruscamente sobre él. La sensación que me hizo sentir la suave textura de mis sábanas adormiló completamente mi cuerpo, y casi caí muerta de sueño, si no hubiese sido por el imprevisto recuerdo de mi reciente visión.

Mi mente reaccionó enseguida.

Con un sentimiento de extrema pesadez, volví a incorporarme sobre el colchón y me pasé ambas manos por la cara. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme eso justo ahora? Lo único que quería era volver a dormir, no poner a trabajar mi mente.

Solté un largo suspiro.

No iba a permitir que la última hora de mi vida controlara la situación, era totalmente absurdo y, decidida a olvidar los acontecimientos de esa noche, me recosté nuevamente con toda la intención de volver a dormir.

Lamentablemente no pude hacerlo.

Maldije en voz baja.

Salí de la cama bastante irritada por la situación. Maldita sea mi suerte por llevarme hasta los límites de mi cordura.

Destranqué la puerta, y una vez fuera, comencé a caminar dando grandes zancadas hacia la cocina, sin embargo, aún con todo y mi mal humor, fui sumamente cuidadosa de no hacer mucho ruido. Ya tenía bastante con mi propio enojo, no quería echarme encima otro peso más como la preocupación de mi familia.

Al llegar a la cocina tomé un vaso del lavavajillas y me dirigí hacia el refrigerador para servirme un poco de agua. Tenía la esperanza que al menos beber algo me ayudase a despejar mi mente y a conciliar el sueño otra vez. Verdaderamente esperaba que funcionase, de otra forma no tendría otra opción más que quedarme despierta y dejar que mis pensamientos torturasen mi ya atormentada mente.

Abrí la puertilla de la nevera y saqué una jarra de cristal que contenía el agua. Cuando terminé de servirme, la coloqué en su lugar mientras tomaba un gran sorbo del frío líquido y me daba la vuelta para volver a mi alcoba pero, tan pronto como lo hice, sentí como todos mis músculos se congelaron al vislumbrar una pequeña figura femenina con dos grandes alas negras y dos cuernos sobre su cabeza parada en el umbral de la puerta que me miraba con curiosidad con sus brillantes ojos rojos.

Por varios segundos el color abandonó mi rostro. ¡Joder! ¡No otra vez! ¿Cuántos sustos más tendría que pasar durante esa noche?

Usando mis poderes encendí la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa y, al reconocer a la pequeña demonio, poco a poco fui recuperando la calma. Estaba segura que si eso le hubiese pasado a un humano común y corriente ya hubiese muerto de un infarto.

—¡Por la Gran Apollymi! ¡Casi haces que me de un ataque al corazón, Simi! —le recriminé con voz ronca, lo cual me permitió hacer uso de mi autocontrol para no gritarle.

Antes de responder me lanzó una mirada de inocencia pura.

—La Simi no quería asustar a akra-Pau, la Simi sólo bajó por un aperitivo nocturno y creyó que alguien extraño había entrado a su casa, la Simi jamás se imaginó que akra-Pau estaría aquí tan temprano —me alegó mientras tomaba la usual forma humana. Casi pudo haber pasado por una personal normal si no fuese por sus hermosos ojos rojos.

Respiré hondo.

—Lo siento Simi, no quise causar un alboroto, sólo bajé porque quería un poco de agua, no quise acusarte de nada —me disculpé.

Ella rió.

—Akra-Pau no tiene porque disculparse, la casa de la Simi es también la de ella y puede ir a donde quiera, además, akra-Pau es la hermana menor de la Simi y la Simi la quiere mucho, aunque sea sonámbula —dijo con mucho ánimo.

Cerré mis ojos y después de dar un pausado suspiro le respondí:

—No soy sonámbula Simi.

—Eso no lo sabe akra-Pau, incluso ahora podría estar dormida en su cama soñando que tiene una conversación con la Simi.

Ojalá fuera así.

Todo lo que más quería después de haberme despertado de la estúpida visión era volver a dormir. Daría lo que fuera incluso porque realmente fuese un sueño el que estuviese en ese lugar teniendo otra charla nocturna.

Si tan sólo ella supiera.

—¿La cena no fue suficiente para ti Simykey? —le pregunté sarcásticamente, usando el apodo que papá y yo le habíamos puesto cuando yo todavía era una niña.

¡Claro que no había sido suficiente! Los demonios Caronte jamás lo tenían. Vivían para comer lo que fuese que se les pusiera enfrente y siempre le agregaban una botella completa de salsa BBQ. Desde el día que Simi la había conocido nunca pasaba por alto ponerle un frasco entero a todo lo que se llevaba a la boca, cosa que no le gustaba mucho a Acheron, quien trató de quitarle esa costumbre, pero al verla siendo feliz así, prefirió dejarla ser.

Y por supuesto también amaban las compras.

Aún no comprendía como era posible que mi Padre siguiera siendo rico tomando en cuenta todo lo que ella y Xirena, su hermana consanguínea, compraban.

Hubo muchas veces en el pasado que hasta él mismo se asustaba cuando, por alguna razón, debía entrar a la habitación de Simi en Katoteros, y cuando salía, respiraba tan profundamente, que hasta parecía que hubiese estado aguantando la respiración allí dentro. Y eso sin tomar en cuenta que a veces me parecía ver en sus ojos el deseo de besar el suelo con alivio.

Yo jamás comprendí sus reacciones hasta que no fue que lo viví por mí misma y, después de la terrible experiencia, juré por todos los Dioses del Olimpo y Atlantis, que jamás volvería a entrar si no fuese de vida o muerte.

La condenada criatura vivía literalmente en un mar de colecciones de ropa, accesorios, artículos brillantes y muchas otras chucherías. Su habitación era tan grande y sofocante que, después de haber estado ahí por varios minutos, preferí salir antes de que se me acabara el aire, sin embargo, encontrar la puerta fue prácticamente como buscar una aguja en un pajar. La busqué y busqué sin tener éxito durante una hora, y cuando por fin logré verla, me apresuré hacia ella casi sellándola de un portazo una vez que estuve fuera.

Ahora comprendía el miedo que aquella estancia le provocaba a mi Padre.

—No, no lo fue, ese estofado que hizo akra-Tory sabía muy bien pero no llenó el estómago de la Simi, y si el estómago de la Simi no está satisfecho ella no puede dormir bien —argumentó, frotándose con pesadez su estómago.

Su gesto me dio tanta ternura que no pude evitar reírme silenciosamente.

—¿Y papá dejó que te fueras a dormir así? —le pregunté sorprendida, abriendo mis ojos como platos cuando asintió varias veces. Me costaba trabajo creerlo.

—Bueno, es que _Akri_ llegó muy tarde y la Simi ya no pudo verlo antes de que entrara a su habitación —me respondió.

El escuchar aquello me hizo dar un suspiro de alivio pero al mismo tiempo me preocupó: ¿qué tan cansado pudo haber llegado el Dios Atlante como para no haberse cerciorado de que todos sus hijos estuviesen en casa?

Tan pronto como pensé en aquella pregunta me retracté de ella, era simplemente ridícula.

Él _nunca _se agotaba.

Desperté de mis pensamientos cuando, de un momento a otro, sentí a Simi moviéndose hacia mí. Mi sexto sentido me había advertido sobre la proximidad de la demonio poniendo al resto de mis sentidos alerta. Debido a mi instinto cazador, todo en mi cuerpo me decía que la atacara y la matara, pero no lo haría.

Jamás la lastimaría.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire para recuperar el control de mis acciones y después volví a hablar.

—Bien Simi, hagamos algo para que comas y puedas dormir a gusto —le propuse mientras me dirigía hacia la nevera.

Sus rojos ojos brillaron con emoción e hizo un mohín de felicidad.

—¡Akra-Pau sí es de calidad, ella sí consiente mucho a la Simi! —exclamó contenta.

—Bueno, yo lo hago porque te quiero mucho y daría lo que sea por verte feliz, pero siendo sincera contigo, todo aquel que aprecie su vida, aunque fuese un poco, te consentiría sin pensarlo dos veces Simykey —reí.

Y nadie que quisiera vivir una vida larga y feliz le decía "no". Excepto mi papá.

—Oh bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Cuando la Simi quiere algo es mejor que se lo den, si no la Simi untaría su salsa de BBQ sobre todos para asarlos y luego comérselos, pero la Simi sabe que su akri la regañaría y le diría "no Simi, no puedes comerte a las personas, está mal" y akri es el único que puede decirle "no" a su Simi —comentó.

—Y esa es la razón por la que nadie se atreve a llevarte la contraria, ni siquiera yo, así que sígueme Sims, es hora de que termines tu cena —le dije, esbozando una gran sonrisa. La tomé de la mano y la dirigí hacia el comedor.

—Por eso Simi quiere mucho a su akra-Pau —chilló con emoción.

Me fue imposible no reír ante su reacción tan infantil.

Tal y como lo decía su apodo, ella seguía siendo una bebé súper desarrollada, aunque no era del todo su culpa, entre que los demonios Caronte crecían con bastante lentitud y el que mi Padre la consintiera tanto, ella tardaría mucho más en madurar.

Después de servirle la comida, vi como de su falda sacó una botella de salsa BBQ, derramó una buena cantidad de ella sobre las costillas de cerdo y luego se lanzó sobre ellas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Me quedé plasmada por la forma en la que Simi comía. No me sorprendería que al final ni siquiera quedara rastro del plato. Suspiré con nerviosismo. Estuve tentada a intentar meter mi mano entre ella y las costillas, pero estaba segura que si lo hacía, ésta desaparecería al instante.

No cabía la menor duda que a mi pequeña demonio le encantaba comer.

Me senté en una de las sillas que estaban al lado derecho de la mesa y la observé con atención, encontraba bastante entretenidos sus muy descuidados modales nocturnos. Si estuviésemos en un restaurante era seguro que no se comportaría así, en primer lugar porque ni siquiera estaría sentada con nosotros en la mesa, ella se descontrolaba bastante cuando se trataba de comida y mi Padre no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse si no era necesario. El único lugar donde la dejaba comer a la vista de todos era en el Bar El Santuario, ubicado en la Ursulines Street, el cual era precisamente un santuario que ofrecía protección a cualquier criatura sobrenatural sin importar de qué clase o raza fuera, siempre y cuando mantuviera la paz y respetara las reglas del lugar. Y con tantos daimons, apolitas, katagarias, arcadianos, etcétera, Simi nunca resaltaba, excepto por las grandes cantidades de aperitivos que siempre ordenaba.

Mientras continuaba observándola devorar su cena, me pregunté el por qué mi Padre se había ido a dormir sin haberse asegurado que Simi y, por defecto, mis hermanos y yo, estuviésemos en perfectas condiciones. Era raro que, siendo tan paranoico, no se cerciorara de que ella hubiese comido lo suficiente para satisfacer su gran apetito, o que nosotros nos encontráramos sanos y salvos en casa.

No era común en él.

¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Acaso había llegado mal herido?

¿Era incluso eso posible?

No podía pensar claramente con tantas preguntas que sólo lograban confundirme más y justo en ese momento otra realidad me llegó: Simi no había dormido en el cuerpo de mi papá.

¿Pero por qué?

Ella siempre prefería dormir siendo un tatuaje sobre el torso de Ash, de esa forma estaba más cómoda y descansaba mucho mejor.

En nombre del Olimpo, aquello no era normal.

Antes de seguir inventándome historias preferí preguntarle directamente a Simi.

—Hey Simykey, si no mal recuerdo me dijiste que no viste a papá cuando llegó ¿cierto?, ¿te dijo algo al respecto mi mamá? —le pregunté mientras se llevaba un gran bocado a la boca, después de tragarlo me respondió:

—No, lo único que sabe la Simi es que cuando su akri llegó, akra-Tory se fue con él a su habitación y ya no volvieron a salir, por eso la Simi prefirió irse a dormir a su propia habitación, imaginó que akri y akra-Tory querrían estar solos —me respondió, ingiriendo un gran trozo de carne.

—Es extraño, bueno, yo creí que a ti te gustaba más dormir sobre el torso de mi papá convertida en un tatuaje, así tus alas no se lastiman, ¿por qué no le dijiste nada? —le volví a preguntar con más curiosidad.

Esperé hasta que volviera a tragar antes de que contestara.

—Eso es fácil, la Simi creyó que akri y akra-Tory iban a hacer esas cosas que hacen para tener bebés, tú sabes akra-Pau, eso donde tienes que empujar y sudar, a la Simi no le gustó esa sensación, es mucho trabajo para una minúscula cantidad de placer, la verdad preferiría ir de compras antes que volver a experimentarlo —soltó con tanta naturalidad que, me dejó perpleja.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y mi mandíbula cayó varios centímetros hacia abajo.

¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Cómo era posible que ella me hablara de ese tema con tanta tranquilidad y sin mostrar pudor alguno?

No podía creerlo.

—Por eso la Simi quiso dormir en su alcoba, no quería estar presente cuando akri y akra-Tory estuviesen uno encima del otro, pujando y…

—¡Wow! ¡Alto Sims! No seas tan explícita, de verdad no necesito saber los detalles, son mis padres y aunque sea algo natural, no quiero pensar en ellos de esa forma, es vergonzoso —la interrumpí, levantando mis manos en señal de rendición mientras sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, seguramente por los nervios que había experimentado al haber imaginado aquella escena. Mi rostro se puso rojo.

—No fue la Simi quien empezó a hablar, akra-Pau me preguntó y yo sólo respondí, la Simi no tiene la culpa —se defendió, moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados.

—Lo siento Simi, para la próxima seré más específica, gracias por la explicación —le sonreí aun con cierto nerviosismo.

Solté un largo suspiro.

Después de la inesperada conversación que tuvimos no volví a articular ni una sola palabra. Preferí aguantarme la curiosidad antes que preguntarle alguna otra cosa, y que como resultado, ella volviese a responder con esa descontrolada sinceridad.

Nota mental: enseñarle a Simi a mentir.

Ok, realmente no lo haría, pero ella de verdad _necesitaba_ controlar un poco más su brutal honestidad. Había cosas que simplemente debían callarse, al menos jamás había metido en problemas a mi papá. Aunque por otra parte ella era a quien yo le tenía más confianza. Si le pedía que guardara algún secreto lo hacía sin pensarlo dos veces y nunca lo diría. Simi era la demonio más confiable y fiel que había conocido en mi vida. Y no querría que fuese de otra manera.

Pasaron veinte minutos hasta que finalmente terminó de comer. Mientras me levantaba de la silla para recoger los trastes sucios observé como pasaba varias veces su lengua por sus labios y dientes limpiándose los restos de salsa BBQ, luego bajó su mirada hacia sus manos y vio que también estaban manchadas de comida. Me di la vuelta para colocar los utensilios de cocina en el lavavajillas y justo cuando regresé hacia ella, vi como se chupaba los dedos con impaciencia.

No pude evitar dibujar una gran sonrisa en mi rostro ante su infantil acción. Esa era mi Simi y jamás cambiaría.

Volví a sentarme a su lado una vez que terminó de "lavarse" las manos. De inmediato noté como su ánimo volvía a ser el de todos los días.

¡Qué los Dioses prohíban que Simi vuelva a quedarse con hambre otra vez!

Una cena más como aquella y dejaría sin carne a todos los establecimientos de la ciudad.

—¿Ya estás satisfecha Sims? —le pregunté con evidente sarcasmo pero luego me arrepentí.

Esperaba que me dijera que no, pero conociéndola, quizás iba a tener que volver a cocinarle otra ronda más.

Respiré silenciosamente deseando que haya pasado por alto mi inoportuna burla.

—Sí, gracias a akra-Pau la Simi ahora podrá dormir feliz —dijo alegremente.

Suspiré aliviada.

—Por nada Simi, me alegra saber que estás feliz otra vez —le sonreí, bostezando con pereza. Había olvidado por completo la hora, seguramente ya sería muy tarde para dormir un poco más. Maldije mi terrible suerte—. Ahora regresaré a mi habitación Simykey, quiero dormir un poco más antes de irme a la escuela, descansa ¿de acuerdo?

—Así lo haré —asintió.

—Adiós —le dije ondeando mi mano.

Después de despedirme de Simi en la cocina avancé a paso lento hacia las escaleras rumbo hacia mi dormitorio. No estaba segura de la hora que era pero lo que sí podía asegurar era la terrible situación en la que me encontraba. Gracias a la pequeña intromisión de Simi había olvidado el gran problema de Bas. Sin duda ese sería un día bastante largo. Le había propuesto trabajar en su nuevo poder en Katoteros no sólo porque ese era el lugar más apropiado para hacerlo, por supuesto esa era una de las razones, pero mi verdadera intención era ir con la abuela y consultar con ella las razones de la repentina evolución de la divinidad de mi hermano. Ciertamente esperaba que ella tuviese una posible respuesta, para de esa forma, poder quitarme los jodidos escalofríos que amenazaban constantemente mi cuerpo.

De cualquier manera no podía ser tan malo…

¿O sí?

Subí las escaleras impacientemente y cuando llegué a mi habitación me dejé caer sobre la cama y, esta vez, antes de que pudiese invocar cualquier pensamiento en mi mente, me quedé profundamente dormida.

Afuera, el viento de la noche continuaba soplando con gran ímpetu chocando alborotadoramente contra mi ventanal, las copas de los árboles danzaban rítmicamente a su compás y la Luna brillaba vigorosamente en lo alto del cielo negro azulado.

Ahí arriba, escondido entre las densas nubes que cobijaban la noche, un cuervo, que volaba pacíficamente sobre la casa, fijó su oscura mirada sobre ella con gran interés. Se dirigió hacia mi balcón, posándose sobre una rama de uno de los árboles que lo cubrían, y durante el resto del amanecer permaneció ahí, observándome a través de mis traslúcidas cortinas, velando mi sueño.

Sus ojos brillaban de un profundo azul turquesa.

~ • ~

Un ruido, que aumentaba segundo tras segundo, comenzó a zumbar perturbadoramente en mis oídos obligándome a abrir dolorosamente los ojos. Jamás me había sentido tan cansada como en ese momento. Esa había sido la peor noche de mi vida, y eso era decir bastante.

Me sentía tan agotada que apenas podía sentir mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera podía levantar mi brazo para callar la jodida alarma del despertador que continuaba sonando como si no hubiese un mañana.

Intenté usar mis poderes para apagarlo hasta que me di cuenta del terrible dolor de cabeza que me provocaba el usarlos. Cada fibra de mi ser me pedía a gritos que me quedara en cama y dejara que mi cuerpo se recuperase por completo. Sentía mis párpados tan pesados, que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por más de cinco segundos y la luz que entraba por mi ventanal no ayudaba mucho.

¡Maldición! ¿Acaso podría ser peor?

Después de varios intentos fallidos por forzarme a despertar, finalmente sucumbí a los deseos de mi cuerpo. Tenía bien claro que mi voluntad no le ganaría a la suya, y mala suerte para mí porque no me quedaba de otra más que seguir luchando para levantarme. Me concentré profundamente en mi batalla interior, que no me di cuenta de cuando fue que mi madre entró a mi habitación, tomó el despertador para apagarlo y después caminó hacia mí.

—¿Pau, cariño, estás bien? —me preguntó, apoyando su mano sobre mi dorso mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Cuando sentí su tierno toque me estremecí ligeramente, al parecer tanto cansancio me había tensado la parte trasera del cuello y, por lo tanto, también la espalda.

Tory retiró su mano con rapidez.

—Discúlpame _akribos_, no quise lastimarte, ¿por qué no te has levantado?, ¿estás enferma?, ¿necesitas que le llame al doctor? —continuó preguntando alternamente.

—No te preocupes _matera_, estoy bien, es sólo que pasé una mala noche —le expliqué antes de que se le cruzara por la mente llevar a cabo su idea, o, en el peor de los casos, que llamara a mi Padre.

Con su inquietud era más que suficiente.

—¿Tuviste otro sueño raro? —soltó con más impaciencia. El tono de su voz era el de una madre realmente preocupada por su hija.

Tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad —y de las pocas energías que tenía— para voltearme sobre la cama, abrir los ojos y enfrentarla. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí como una grácil onda recorrió suavemente mi cuerpo, devolviéndome poco a poco las fuerzas que necesitaba para moverme, y al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado, le sonreí alegremente; ese era el efecto que ella causaba en todos nosotros, al menos en lo que a mí se refiere siempre lograba tranquilizarme sin importar la situación en la que me encontrase. Ella era, para todos, nuestro refugio. Compartíamos un único e indestructible lazo de madre-hija y dudaba seriamente que pudiese tener algo así con alguna otra persona.

Incluso con mi propia madre biológica.

—Más o menos, pero no tienes porque preocuparte, ya se me pasará —le dije con la intención de tranquilizarla.

Ella asintió pero sin quitar su semblante maternal.

—No me gusta verte sufrir así, cada vez que esto pasa siempre te pones tan pálida como un muerto y _eso_ no es normal.

Le dediqué una inocente sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Y me dices eso ahora, _matera_?, ¿es que acaso hay algo normal en nuestras vidas? —le pregunté levantando las cejas.

Ella suspiró y luego rió.

—Ya sé que _normal_ no es una palabra que esté en nuestro vocabulario diario, pero hacemos nuestro mayor esfuerzo porque sea así ¿o no? —señaló—, y hablando de normalidad, es mejor que te apresures o llegaremos tarde a la universidad, que seas mitad vampiro y tengas la eternidad por delante no impide que el tiempo siga su curso normal —me sonrió con complicidad mientras se levantaba y emprendía camino hacia la puerta.

—Sí, enseguida estaré lista, por cierto, gracias —le dije antes de que saliera.

Ella se volvió, sorprendida por mis palabras, y posó sus hermosos ojos chocolate en mí exigiendo una respuesta.

Yo también me sorprendí cuando las palabas salieron de mi boca. Quizás por el hecho de que jamás en la vida le había agradecido cuando no había hecho algo por mí antes, pero la verdad era que siempre lo hacía.

Para mí, la vida no tenía ningún sentido debido a lo que era, porque día con día pretendía ser algo que no era, actuando como si no me importara sentirme diferente al resto del mundo cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Siempre buscaba la forma de encajar entre la gente e intentaba con todas mis fuerzas ser como cualquier otra persona en el mundo, pero el sólo hecho de darme cuenta que eso jamás podría ser, me hacía sentir patéticamente miserable cada vez que miraba a todas las personas a mi alrededor y llegaba a la misma conclusión de siempre: no importaba cuanta gente me rodadera, al final terminaba sola.

Ese era mi día a día.

Hasta que Tory hacía acto de presencia.

El que ella llegara a mi vida, cuando apenas tenía dos años de edad, lo había cambiado todo. Cada vez que me abrazaba el mundo desaparecía para mí. En sus brazos encontraba la tan anhelada fortaleza de la que carecía y entonces mi mundo volvía a tener sentido. Soteria era quien me ayudaba a darle color y significado incluso a las cosas más insignificantes de mi dura e inexplicable existencia.

Y con el paso de los años, ese gran amor que ambas sentíamos una por la otra, fue haciéndose más y más fuerte, hasta convertirse en el precioso lazo que compartíamos actualmente. No importaba cuándo, dónde, o cómo, ella lograba llenar aquellos vacíos de mi corazón con la ternura y el cariño maternal que jamás había tenido oportunidad de experimentar. Cada vez que me sentía triste o deprimida siempre venía y me contaba historias, con las que lograba apaciguar los demonios que torturaban mi alma, reemplazándolos por risas y alegres momentos que solamente nosotras dos compartíamos, olvidándonos del resto del mundo durante largas horas llenas de diversión.

Todavía recordaba cuando era una niña y me relataba muchas cosas acerca de su vida antes de haberse casado con mi papá, las aventuras que había vivido cuando todavía estaba empeñada en descubrir Atlantis y como había sido durante su propia niñez.

Sus recuerdos favoritos eran los que involucraban a sus papás.

Cada vez que hablaba de ellos podía ver la infinita alegría que le provocaba el poder vivirlos en el presente. El que más le gustaba era cuando los tres pasaban horas y horas bailando y cantando música disco hasta altas horas de la noche. Me había confesado que uno de sus más grandes sueños era el poder vivir esa misma experiencia con sus propios hijos, y como en aquel tiempo, mi hermano Bas todavía era muy pequeño como para hacerlo con él, le encantaba hacer realidad ese sueño conmigo, Simi y papá. Cada sábado, ella hacía sonar "Last Dance" de Donna Summer, que era la misma canción que su madre ponía y la repetíamos miles de veces mientras reíamos, cantábamos y bailábamos hasta caer rendidos de puro cansancio.

Esas habían sido las mejores noches de mi vida y las atesoraba como si fuesen las últimas. Jamás podría agradecerle todo el amor que había invertido en mí.

Ella _era_ mi Madre.

Y nunca me bastaría la eternidad para darle gracias a mi querido Padre por haberla hecho parte de nuestra gran familia.

—¿Y eso por qué? —me preguntó con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, logrando que regresara a la realidad.

—Por ser la mejor madre del universo —respondí alegremente.

En ese momento caminó de vuelta hacia mí y me apretó en el abrazo más amoroso que alguna vez me haya dado, y con mis energías totalmente restauradas, pude devolvérselo sin ningún problema.

—Me da gusto saber que ya estás mejor —comentó, mientras se separaba de mí y volvía a mirarme con ternura. Fruncí el ceño antes de contestarle.

—¿Qué?

Ella rió.

—¿A poco creíste que no me había dado cuenta de tu falta de energía? —por la manera que puse mis ojos en blanco supo que me había atrapado—, ¿lo ves?, yo sabía que algo te pasaba, por eso te mandé de mis propias fuerzas.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —todavía no podía salir de mi estado de shock.

—Soy tu madre, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, bueno, creo que más bien te conozco mejor que la palma de mi mano pero eso es irrelevante, el caso es que para mí eres como un libro abierto, cariño —sonrió.

—¡Ja! Qué chistosa eres —me hice la ofendida.

—No te lo tomes tan apecho mi niña, al menos así tu padre no sospechará nada.

Touché.

—Tienes toda la razón, _herista, matera_ —_Gracias, mamá._ Respondí en atlante.

Ella hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza aceptando mi gratitud.

—Ahora arréglate para que bajes a desayunar, tenemos que irnos en una hora —me ordenó mientras volvía a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Sí, eso haré, oye, por cierto, ¿qué le ocurrió a papá anoche?, no es común que no haya venido a verme como de costumbre —le pregunté con curiosidad, obligándola a detenerse y sinceramente esperaba que no fuese tan abierta como lo había sido anteriormente Simi. De sólo pensar en ello nuevamente se me erizaba el vello de la piel.

—No era nada grave, simplemente lo entretuve.

—¿Lo entretuviste?

—Volvamos un poco al "te conozco como la palma de mi mano". Yo sabía que cuando él llegó, tú todavía no estabas en la casa, así que lo distraje para que no sospechara y ya no lo dejé hacer ninguna otra cosa —explicó.

Y como siempre me ocurría con ella, volví a dibujar en mi cara la última expresión de sorpresa que había tenido unos cuantos minutos atrás.

—Quien como tú _matera_ —suspiré.

—Déjame decirte algo mi niña, cuando tú y tus hermanos dan un paso, yo doy cien —rió sarcásticamente.

Justo después de que dijera eso entrecerré mis ojos y le dediqué una mirada de "ja, ja, qué graciosa eres" que ella no dejó de notar y estalló a carcajadas.

—No es gracioso —le dije.

—Eso dices porque tú no puedes ver tu cara —continuó riéndose y luego volvió a apresurarme—, vamos _brujilla_, no hagamos esperar a la familia.

—Ya voy, ya voy —respondí levantándome efusivamente de la cama.

Una vez que mi madre abandonó mi habitación pude realizar mis tareas matutinas con libertad. Me tomé mi tiempo para bañarme y prepararme para comenzar lo que seguramente sería uno de los días más pesados que tendría. A penas había logrado descansar una hora desde mi involuntaria ronda nocturna y si no hubiese sido por mi madre aún seguiría tumbada sobre la cama sin la fuerza necesaria para levantarme, de modo que tendría que tomarme las cosas con calma antes de que volviera a debilitarme. Si corría con suerte, la visita que tenía planeada para mi abuela me ayudaría a revelar varias de mis dudas.

Tan pronto como estuve lista salí corriendo de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, donde seguramente ya estaría desayunando mi familia. Atravesé la puerta con serenidad y tal y como sospechaba, todos estaban sentados disfrutando de la comida. Sin embargo no vi a Simi por ningún lado. Eso me extrañó por un instante pero luego pensé que quizás ya había regresado al cuerpo de mi Padre, así que lo dejé pasar. Bas estaba sentado del lado derecho de la mesa y Theron del lado izquierdo justo enfrente de él; entre ambos estaban mi lugar y el de mi madre; a la cabeza se encontraba mi Padre, quien al verme sonrió con ternura.

—Buen día familia —saludé con entusiasmo, dirigiéndome hacia mi lugar entre mi papá y Bas.

—Buenos días dormilona, creí que no te levantarías hoy —comentó Ash, llevándose una taza de café a la boca.

—Para nada, estoy ansiosa por empezar el día —respondí, mientras mordía una rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada de fresa.

—¿Y qué planes tienes para hoy? —me preguntó curioso.

Entonces sentí a Bas tensarse a mi lado. Había dejado de comer y varias gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente, sabía que estaba nervioso y si no hacía algo pronto, nuestros padres se darían cuenta de que ocultaba algo. Rápidamente, tomé su mano por debajo de la mesa tranquilizándolo, y volví a mirar a mi Padre.

—Es viernes, así que planeo asistir a la escuela y después iré a trabajar, tú sabes, lo normal, ¿tenías algún otro plan en mente? —le pregunté fingiendo interés.

Antes de responder, me miró con una expresión difícil de interpretar; era casi como si quisiera leerme, pero como solía pasar, no consiguió nada. Clavé mi mirada en la suya con tranquilidad y estuvimos así por varios segundos hasta que finalmente me sonrió y regresó a su desayuno.

—No realmente, sólo era curiosidad —dijo, mientras llevaba su mirada hacia cada uno de mis hermanos—. ¿Y ustedes chicos?

Deteniéndose a medio bocado, tanto Bas como Theron levantaron sus mentones hacia él con expresión de sorpresa, quizás preguntándose lo mismo que yo: ¿acaso estaba loco? ¡Por los Dioses! ¡Era viernes! Los tres teníamos que ir a la escuela. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría hoy? ¿Por qué estaba tan distraído?

—Oye _solren_, ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Theron—, es que estás algo raro, Pau lo dijo antes, es viernes y debemos ir a la escuela.

—Es cierto, no es común que te ocurran este tipo de cosas —comentó Bas.

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, Tory les lanzó a ambos una mirada de advertencia que no pude pasar por alto. ¡Vaya! Ese día comenzaba a volverse más raro a cada minuto.

Con los ojos cerrados y sin decir una palabra, Acheron hizo su plato a un lado y apoyo sus antebrazos sobre la mesa. Mis hermanos y yo no pudimos evitar sentirnos desorientados por su repentino comportamiento.

Era irreconocible.

Jamás en mi vida lo había visto de esa manera, no era costumbre que él actuara así, a menos que algo malo estuviese pasando o, en su defecto, estuviese a punto de pasar. ¿Acaso nos estaría ocultando algo? La sola pregunta me puso la piel de gallina y todos mis sentidos estuvieron alerta. Posé cautelosamente mi mirada sobre él para intentar obtener alguna respuesta, pero era obvio que no lo conseguiría.

De un momento a otro suspiró con pesadez. Apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos y abrió los ojos. La plata remolinante que los dominaba parecía estar armando un duelo dentro de ellos, implacable e indomable. Tenía la vista fija en la nada. Su rostro estaba contraído en un gesto de dolor y al mismo tiempo de un sosiego difícil de comprender. Nunca en la vida me había sentido tan extraña como en ese instante. Era como si el hombre sentado a mi lado no fuese el Padre amoroso y sobreprotector que conocía.

—_Solren_, dime la verdad, ¿qué está sucediendo? —le pregunté tratando de calmarlo.

—No es nada, cariño, es sólo que tengo un presentimiento de algo, es todo —respondió.

—¿Tiene que ver con nosotros? Porque si es así quisiera estar enterada para poder estar preparada —le sonreí. Él me devolvió el gesto.

—No te preocupes, no es nada, quizás estoy sintiéndome así porque soy un paranoico, ya me conoces —me tomó una mano y depositó un tierno beso sobre ella.

—Nadie puede culparte, con todo con lo que tenemos que lidiar a diario es normal, la verdad es que estoy sorprendida, Stryker ha estado muy calmado últimamente —comenté y de inmediato pude notar una ligera sombra en sus ojos.

—Tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo tengo ese asunto bajo control, ustedes solamente preocúpense por ser felices —dijo, agarrando la mano de Tory mientras ambos nos sonreían.

Suspiré insatisfecha. Había algo que no me cuadraba del todo pero era mejor no presionar las cosas. Esperaría lo necesario para sacarle la verdad. De cualquier forma, si era algo relacionado con algún nuevo plan de Strykerius no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lo descubriera. Ahora más que nunca, deseaba poder llegar pronto con mi abuela; seguro ella _ya_ sabría algo.

—Si tú lo dices —respondí con fingida satisfacción e inmediatamente me dirigí a Tory—. ¿Nos vamos _matera_? Se hace tarde y lo último que quiero es llegar retrasada a mis clases.

—No es tan tarde ¿o sí?

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, levantó su mano para checar el reloj de su muñeca y cuando vio la hora se llevó la otra mano hacia la boca haciendo un gesto de terror. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírme. A veces podía ser tan despistada.

Nadie supo como fue que se levantó de la silla para recoger la mesa, poner los trastes sucios en el lavavajillas y tomar sus cosas. Era la primera vez que la veíamos tan apurada, ni siquiera el Gran Acheron pudo ocultar su cara de asombro. Debía salir cuanto antes del comedor antes de que me echara a reír.

—Tranquila Torimou, estoy seguro que llegarán a tiempo —trató de calmarla pero a ese punto nadie podía hacer nada para lograrlo.

—¡Queridos Dioses! ¡Pero en qué momento pasó esta última hora! ¡Apresúrate Paulina, no quiero que lleguemos tarde! —me gritó, mientras salía por la puerta, diciendo otras cosas que ya no pude entender.

Suspiré con tranquilidad. Mi madre y sus ataques de histeria. Al parecer, mi padre no era el único paranoico en la familia, pero claro, que los Dioses prohíban que lo dijera en voz alta, a menos que quisiera enfrentarme al actual estado de ánimo de Tory, lo cual sería como lanzarme voluntariamente por un acantilado y sinceramente prefería mil veces que Simi me untara salsa BBQ antes que tener que pasar por aquella situación.

Me levanté de la mesa y tomé mis cosas con rapidez. No estaba segura, pero creía que si tardaba un segundo más en reaccionar, Tory volvería por mí y no me repetiría la orden con amabilidad. Claro que jamás había sido grosera con nadie —excepto con Ash pero esa era otra historia— y dudaba mucho que esa fuese a ser la primera vez, pero aún así decidí no tentar mi suerte, ya que ésta era famosa por abandonarme en los momentos cuando más la necesitaba.

—De acuerdo, me voy antes de que esto se ponga peor, los veo en la noche, los quiero.

Me despedí de mi padre y mis hermanos para seguir a mi madre pero, antes de voltearme por completo y encaminarme por la dirección que ella había tomado unos instantes antes, le hice un gesto a Bas para que me siguiera. No tuve que decirlo dos veces cuando de repente lo vi levantarse de la mesa, colocó su plato en el lavavajillas y caminó hacia mí con una asombrosa tranquilidad que me dejó sorprendida. Puse los ojos en blanco y mi mandíbula cayó un centímetro abajo. ¡Dioses! ¡Pero que discreción! Bueno, al menos tendría presente que si algún día se planteaba la posibilidad de estudiar la carrera de actuación tendría la seguridad de que lo haría perfectamente bien.

Cuando llegó hasta mí se detuvo a escasos centímetros y me observó divertido, eso me volvió a descolocar. ¿Y ahora de qué se reía? ¡Se suponía que era yo la relajada ahí, no él, ¿o es qué ya se le había olvidado?! A veces, pero; repito: sólo a veces, me daban ganas de ahorcarlo.

—Cierra la boca, Pau, o se te caerá la baba —rió con esa sonrisa tan típica de él.

Sí, ahí estaba el Bas que conocía. Perfecto, indomable, carismático, risueño y lleno de vida. Era la perfecta combinación entre los rasgos masculinos de Acheron con el carácter tranquilo y tenaz de Soteria, mientras que Theron era el retrato masculino de ella con el carácter dominante y seguro de él.

Simi, Kat y yo éramos aparte.

—Que gracioso, Bas, te crees muy listo —me defendí.

—Para nada hermanita, pero debes admitir que, de los dos, yo soy el mejor disimulando las cosas, por la cara que tenías bien podrías haberte delatado a ti misma y papá te hubiese sometido al interrogatorio del que nos salvamos en la madrugada —comentó, formando una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa con sus labios.

Como era costumbre, tenía toda la razón. ¡Genial! Atrapada por mi propio hermano, ¿así o más ridículo?

—Algún día, Bas, algún día —lo amenacé pero él continuó sonriendo. ¡Demonios! Debía aprender técnicas de persuasión urgentemente.

—Basta, Pau, ya en serio, ¿qué tienes planeado? —me preguntó con un semblante más serio.

Sí. No cabía duda. Actuación era la carrera indicada para él.

—YO —hice énfasis— estaba hablando en serio desde el principio, tú eres quien trajo el sarcasmo a la conversión, no tienes remedio —me quejé.

—Eso es porque eres adorable cuando haces pucheros y además me gusta molestarte, ¿qué clase de hermano sería si no te molestara? —agregó volviendo a su vieja sonrisa.

¡Esto era el colmo!

—De hecho serías uno muy bueno, créeme —respondí sarcásticamente.

—Sí claro, como si tú me quisieras de esa manera, acéptalo, me amas —dijo y mientras pronunciaba las dos últimas palabras, se me acercó lo suficiente para comenzar a hacerme cosquillas. No pude evitar comenzar a reírme.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Lo digo en serio Sebastos Eudorus! —le ordené tratando de zafarme de sus brazos. Obvio fallé.

—Primero di que me amas —continuó torturándome.

—¡No lo haré! ¡Suéltame canijo chiquillo! —chillé.

—¡Dilo! —me ordenó aumentando su ataque, obligándome a reír todavía más fuerte.

Su risa y la mía hacían un terrible eco en el recibidor que me hizo creer que toda la familia iría para ver el alboroto que estábamos provocando.

—¡Ay! ¡Detente Bas! ¡Está bien, está bien, lo diré! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te amo! —finalmente sucumbí y él soltó ligeramente su agarre, pero lo mantuvo lo suficiente para no dejarme caer.

Joder, nunca había sido buena con las cosquillas. Menos mal esta vez sólo había sido él.

Poco a poco fui recuperando el aliento y el control de mi cuerpo. Di un fuerte respiro cuando me sentí mejor. ¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando? Yo peleando contra mi hermano. ¡Era una locura! Él medía veinte centímetros más que yo y estaba tan bien formado a sus escasos dieciocho años que sinceramente no tenía posibilidad contra su fuerza, y obviamente no usaría ni mi magia ni mi _yo_ vampiro para atacarlo. En esa pelea siempre estaba destinada a ser la perdedora, incluso ya me había resignado a ese hecho.

—Esta vez te excediste —las palabras salieron de mi garganta como un ligero silbido. El aire apenas estaba regresando a mis pulmones.

—Debiste recordar que yo siempre gano nuestros rounds, si no te hubieses negado a decirme que me querías, te hubieses ahorrado el dolor de estómago —respondió.

—Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?, sabes bien que te quiero con todo mi corazón, lo que querías era torturarme como siempre —dije con mejor tono de voz.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, me gusta verte reír, por eso a Theron y a mí nos da por hacerte cosquillas —comentó volviendo a tomar una postura serena.

—En ese caso mejor cuéntenme chistes, es menos doloroso —le sugerí con obvio sarcasmo.

—Pero así no tendría caso porque no nos divertiríamos todos —dijo una voz que provino del corredor que daba hacia la cocina y el comedor.

Tanto Bas como yo nos volteamos hacia esa dirección y de inmediato vimos a Theron entrar a la habitación. Al parecer había escuchado la última parte de nuestra conversación.

O al menos eso esperaba.

Con un metro ochenta de estatura, moreno, de cabello rizado, cuerpo bien torneado, sonrisa envidiable y con esos ojos de plata remolinante que caracterizaban a nuestra familia, Theron Styxx, un rompecorazones de dieciséis años de edad, era todo lo que un chico en plena madurez deseaba ser: guapo, buen mozo, con una personalidad atractiva y todo un Casanova. Por otro lado Bas era otra historia… Rubio y lacio, él medía un metro ochenta y tres, tenía su cuerpo un tanto más tonificado gracias a su edad, compartía la misma sonrisa coqueta de Theron al igual que los ojos plateados y con su terriblemente seductora personalidad ponía el mundo a sus pies. Ambos eran los Amos de la sociedad y sobra decir que eran los adolescentes solteros más codiciados de ésta.

Vaya suerte que tenían por ser hijos de un Dios Atlante, la herencia sí que pegaba fuerte.

En un acto de reflejo, Bas y yo volteamos a vernos el uno al otro y al fin pude notar una pequeña señal de nerviosismo en su rostro. En ese momento quise dejarlo solo para que afrontara su miedo, pero mi carácter piadoso y mi instinto fraternal me hicieron quedarme a su lado para apoyarlo.

—¿Qué sucede Theron? —le pregunté, ignorando su comentario anterior.

—Sólo decía, que no sería divertido contarte chistes para hacerte reír, es mejor cuando Bas y yo nos unimos y te declaramos guerra de cosquillas —alegó.

Negué con la cabeza. ¡Dioses del Olimpo! ¡Otro insoportable!

—Así que ¿escuchaste nuestra charla? —le pregunté, tentando el terreno. Debía saber cuanto había escuchado. No era que Bas o yo no confiáramos en él, pero antes de contarle algo, debíamos estar seguros de lo que estaba pasando.

—Pues no sé si habían estado hablando antes de que empezaras a gritar como una loca desquiciada diciéndole a Bas que te dejara en paz, así que se puede decir que sólo escuché a partir de ahí —confesó.

_DISCULPA, ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿CÓMO UNA LOCA DESQUICIADA?!, ¡THERON STYXX!, ¡¿DE DÓNDE HAS SACADO ESE VOCABULARIO?!_

—Tuve que venir a detenerlos antes de que papá o mamá se dieran cuenta —soltó y después posó su mirada directamente en mí—. Por cierto, ella ya te está esperando en el auto, me dijo que te dijera que si no sales ahora mismo entrará por ti y no será una linda escena entre madre e hija.

¡Oh vaya! ¡Perfecto! Ahora no eran solamente mis hermanos quienes me atormentaban, sino que hasta mi propia madre se ponía en mi contra.

¡Condenada suerte la mía!

—Está bien, dile que ya voy —le pedí.

Theron me dedicó una de sus irresistibles sonrisas y, haciendo una burlona reverencia, salió del recibidor en dirección hacia la cochera. Cuando lo vi desaparecer suspiré con alivio. Bas me secundó. De inmediato volví a concentrarme en él.

—¿Entonces qué haremos?, ¿qué plan tienes?, porque tienes un plan ¿cierto? —me preguntó aún nervioso. Era claro que no había podido calmarse del todo.

—Iremos a Katoteros en cuanto salgamos de la escuela, encuéntrame a la una justo en la entrada de la universidad, tengo que estar en el trabajo a las cuatro y no puedo llegar tarde, estoy segura que lograremos dominar tu nuevo poder en ese tiempo y hasta nos sobrará lo suficiente para ir a ver a la abuela —le dije. Él asintió.

—De acuerdo, confío en ti, Pau —suspiró.

—Jamás te defraudaría, Bas —coloqué mi mano derecha en su hombro derecho consolándolo.

Era increíble como aquel chico, fuerte e imponente, se mostrara a veces tan frágil como ahora. En esos momentos era cuando recordaba que apenas tenía dieciocho años y aún le quedaba mucho por vivir.

—Bien, te veo a la una, mientras tanto cuídate ¿ok? —le sonreí.

—Eso haré, gracias hermana, eres la mejor, por eso te quiero —respondió, esta vez fue una respuesta sincera. Cero sarcasmo, cero bromas.

—Y yo a ti pequeño diablillo —lo abracé fuertemente contra mí—. Te cargaría pero no quiero quedarme inválida así que ahí lo dejamos —bromeé.

—¿En serio? ¿Ahora quieres jugar? Jamás voy a entenderte —hizo un mohín de niño chiquito.

_Aww Bas, deberías hacer eso más seguido._

—Alguien dijo una vez: "a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, sólo amarlas". ¿Te doy un pequeño consejo de hermana mayor? Hazle caso —le dije y él me miró arqueando una ceja, no muy conforme con mi respuesta—. Ya me voy, pequeño demonio, no quiero que mamá venga y grite como una "loca desquiciada" —dije alzando mis manos en el aire y formando unas comillas citando a Theron. Él rió con ganas. Vaya, ya era hora.

—Entonces creo que te veré a la una, brujilla —se despidió de mí con otro abrazo más natural y menos forzado.

—Hasta entonces, pitufo número uno —reí mientras me encaminaba hacia la cochera.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso fue un golpe bajo! —me recriminó pero yo continué mi camino y fingí no hacerle caso.

Escuché el claxon del auto de mi madre aún antes de abrir la puerta. No imaginaba lo desesperada que pudiese estar. Mínimo había perdido quince minutos con la conversación entre Bas y yo y seguramente mi retraso la tendría todavía más histérica. Preferí no arriesgarme y me metí al coche con rapidez una vez que llegué a él. Ya me había despedido de mi Padre anteriormente y ahora sí podía partir con tranquilidad a la escuela.

—Tardaste demasiado Paulina —me regañó Tory—. No importa que seas la princesa de la casa, no toleraré una segunda vez, ¿está claro? —yo asentí con nerviosismo—, ponte el cinturón.

Obedecí. Y en cuanto estuvimos listas emprendimos camino hacia la Universidad.

No tenía la costumbre de mirar hacia la casa una vez que ésta quedaba atrás, ni mucho menos voltear hacia donde estaba mi habitación pero esta vez, por alguna extraña razón, algo en mí me obligó a hacerlo y justo cuando fijé mi mirada en el barandal de mi balcón, vi un ave negra que observaba con gran interés el auto.

Era un cuervo.

Y tenía los ojos de un extraño color azul turquesa.

~ • ~

El día no había empezado muy bien para mí.

Bastaba recordar la terrible madrugada que había tenido. De no ser porque mi madre me había brindado algo de su energía, ni siquiera tendría las fuerzas suficientes para caminar, o mejor dicho, deambular por los pasillos de la escuela. Gracias a su gesto maternal tan usual en ella, podía mover mi cuerpo pero eso no me garantizaba que me vería decente, y después de haberme visto en el espejo del baño pude comprobarlo. A pesar de todos mis intentos por dominar mi cabello rebelde y tapar mis notorias ojeras, no logré gran cosa. No tuve otra opción más que dejarlo por la paz. Sólo esperaba no toparme con algún caza-zombies ese día.

Al menos la mañana había sido mejor.

Y con un poco de suerte continuaría mejorando.

Después de abrir mi casillero, saqué los libros que ocuparía para las dos primeras clases que tendría: Oceanografía y Microbiología; luego, gozaría de un pequeño descanso para, posteriormente, finalizar con la última que sería Botánica Marina.

Luego me encontraría con Bas.

Cerré mi casillero cuando logré organizar mis cosas y me encaminé con paso solemne hacia el aula de Oceanografía, mi materia favorita. Entré al salón y me tomé mi tiempo para llegar hasta mi silla. Justo cuando me senté, mi amiga Yadira, quien estudiaba Contabilidad, entró al lugar con gran velocidad y se sentó enfrente de mí mostrándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _¿Y ahora qué le pasa?_ me pregunté.

—¡Buenos días! —me saludó entusiasmada.

—Buenos días —respondí un poco cohibida. No era normal ver aquella expresión en su rostro. ¿Qué pulga le había picado?

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

—Mas o menos, no pude dormir bien —contesté, soltando un ligero suspiro.

—Sí, se ve que te desvelaste —comentó mientras se acercaba hacia mí, mirándome con sumo interés.

A esa distancia, pude notar los finos rasgos de su rostro, sobre todo, aquellos grandes ojos marrones de los que tanto hablaba Bas, y no entendía por qué.

Tuve que apartarme un poco para recuperar mi espacio personal. Ella me sonrió.

—Pero no te preocupes, no se nota mucho si te ven de lejos —señaló.

Tuve ganas de reír pero me aguanté. Ella sí que sabía como hacerme sentir mejor usando el sarcasmo.

—Me alegra saberlo —le devolví la sonrisa.

—¿No hubiese sido mejor que te quedaras en casa? Digo, para que descansaras.

—No, si lo hubiera hecho, mi padre estaría sobre mí todo el tiempo, ya lo conoces —le dije con cansancio—, además, Bas me pidió que lo ayudara con algunas cosas —entonces vi como su mirada se iluminó y amplió más su sonrisa. Aquello me erizo el vello de la piel— así que… preferí venir así, no te preocupes, no es la gran cosa, cuando llegue a casa dormiré hasta que no pueda más.

—Me parece muy bien, y… acerca de lo otro… ¿en qué ayudarás a Bas?

Me preguntó con mucho más interés del que había mostrado cuando le dije que no había dormido bien. Su reacción me descolocó por unos instantes y no pude evitar preguntarme el por qué le interesaría saber algo como eso.

—Cosas de familia, tú sabes, es un Dios Atlante que sabe domar perfectamente su vida social pero que es pésimo en hacerlo cuando se trata de su divinidad —le susurré.

Ella rió mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro como diciendo "este niño jamás cambiará", y eso me hizo reír a mí también.

De todas las personas que conocía, Yadira era una de las pocas en quienes confiaba con los ojos cerrados. A pesar que la mayoría del resto de mis amigos también conocía ese otro lado de mí, al que ellos le decían "el lado obscuro", no podía arriesgarme a decirles todo y luego enterarme que el secreto de mi familia se anduviera esparciendo como un teléfono descompuesto por todo el lugar, y con mi madre trabajando en el departamento de antropología justo ahí mismo… bueno, me basta con decir que aquello no tendría un final feliz.

Así que, tanto ella, como Yubraska —o Yubi, como solíamos decirle—, Cristina, Elizabeth, Claudia, Oscar, Daniel y Jesse eran los únicos que sabían con más detalle lo que ocurría en mi "lado obscuro".

—Ya veo —dijo después de un rato—. Tú estate tranquila, Pau. Es sólo un chico en plena adolescencia, no vayas a ser muy dura con él —me pidió, pero a mí me pareció más como una súplica.

Ella se sonrojó intensamente cuando notó que le puse los ojos en blanco.

Espera un minuto… ¡QUÉ!

¡En nombre del Olimpo! ¿Era mi imaginación o Yadira, _mi _amiga, había abogado por _mi _hermano, Bas?

W-O-W.

Parpadeé cuatro veces seguidas antes que pudiera generar alguna idea nueva en mi mente. En ese momento comencé a repasar lo poco que había hecho durante esa mañana para cerciorarme que no había cometido algo indebido. Estaba jodidamente segura que en algún momento me había perdido algo. En lugar que mi día fuese mejorando como lo había planeado, ahora resultaba que estaba tomando un rumbo completamente diferente. Iba por las vías de la rareza y lamentablemente no sabía qué otra cosa podría pasar si continuaba por ahí.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirí con voz sofocada.

Ella me miró divertida, aún con sus mejillas ligeramente rojizas.

—Lo siento, no quise ser indecorosa, sólo intentaba defenderlo un poco —se disculpó, bajando la cabeza.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el color rojo apoderándose de su rostro. Me tomé unos segundos antes de responder.

—Jamás lo trataría mal Yadiz, amo a ese chiquillo como no te das una idea; a pesar de todas las travesuras que él y Theron me hacen, eso jamás cambiará —suspiré cerrando los ojos.

De repente, ella pareció más relajada. Y daba gracias a los Dioses, porque la vena de su yugular por fin se había apaciguado: había comenzado a bombear su sangre con mucho ímpetu, haciendo que se le hinchara levemente la piel, y ese hecho me había estado tentando a probarla. No podía creer como había sido capaz de haber luchado contra el instinto depredador que sentí cuando mis colmillos me habían rogado que los dejara salir para hundirse en la tersa piel de mi amiga.

¡Joder! ¿Es qué acaso las clases no podían empezar ya?

Era urgente que la alejara de mí cuanto antes, de otra forma daría un espectáculo digno de Halloween.

En ese momento tomé la decisión de no volver a salir de casa si no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar mi lado obscuro. Ese error casi le había costado la vida a ella, y a mí ser expuesta ante los ojos humanos, que no tenían consciencia de toda la maldad que los rodeaba.

Con una terrible sensación de quemazón que se apoderó de mi garganta, me obligué a alejar la vista de su cuello y me concentré en sus ojos. Sólo el recuerdo de escucharla hablar de Bas como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo, logró calmar al demonio que moría por salir de mi interior.

_Eso es Paulina, aguanta un poco más. _

Yadira estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo más pero en ese instante, la profesora Cousteau entró al aula, con paso decidido hacia su escritorio, y ella no tuvo otra opción más que despedirse de mí y salir del salón, su carrera era Contabilidad, no Biología Marina. "_No maltrates a Bas_" formó la oración sin usar su voz una vez que estuvo fuera, pero la comprendí tan fuerte y claro como si la hubiese pronunciado.

Sólo cuando desapareció, pude volver a respirar tranquila.

~ • ~

Las clases pasaron volando y por fin había llegado el momento de tomar un descanso. Después de esa hora solamente me faltaría la clase de Botánica Marina para terminar la escuela y reunirme con Bas en la entrada del campus. Mientras tanto, esperaba que no se metiese en problemas.

Antes de ir a la cafetería para almorzar, pasé unos minutos al baño para mojarme el rostro, y la serenidad que sentí cuando el agua tocó mi piel fue la misma que experimenté durante la madrugada. Me tomé mi tiempo para volver a enjuagarme dos veces más hasta que literalmente me entregué por completo a la refrescante sensación que surgía en mi interior. Podía sentirlo: estaba recuperando mis energías. No del todo, pero al menos sí la mayoría. Por un momento creí que había rejuvenecido al menos las horas que no había dormido.

Suspiré profundamente saboreando la dulce paz que me había absorbido por completo. Poco a poco mi alma comenzó a desprenderse de mi cuerpo y esto obligó a mis _yos_ internos a convivir en armonía. Era curioso, ya que eso solamente me ocurría cuando estaba segura que estaba completamente sola y, usualmente, estaría dentro de algún estanque de agua. El cual, evidentemente, no era el caso.

Con lentitud, me obligué a poner los pies nuevamente sobre la tierra. No era el mejor momento de sumergirme en un sueño reparador, quizás si estuviese en mi casa lo haría, pero ese lugar era la escuela, y no me arriesgaría a que alguien me descubriera en pleno acto y sacara a la luz mi secreto.

Era lo último que necesitaba.

Fui abriendo mis ojos perezosamente para que se fueran acostumbrando nuevamente a la luz del día y, cuando finalmente los abrí por completo, me quedé petrificada: justo enfrente de mí estaban mi amigas Yubi y Cris; mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos y cada una esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

¡Por el Gran Apostolos! Casi sentí que moriría de un infarto.

Solté una maldición en mi mente por mi estúpido descuido. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando cuando me dejé llevar justo en ese lugar? Bueno, por lo menos habían sido ellas dos quienes me habían atrapado.

Esta vez, la suerte había estado de mi lado.

—Oye Pau, no soy experta en esto de tu "lado obscuro" pero ¿qué no se supone que debería ser un secreto? —me preguntó Yubi con tono de burla.

—Ja, ja. Qué graciosa Yubraska —la reprendí con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella volvió a reír.

—Bueno, tú dinos, nosotros guardamos tu secreto porque así nos lo pediste, pero si vas a empezar a revelarte por ti misma al menos podemos ayudarte, ya sabes, los amigos estamos tanto en las buenas como en las malas —rió Cris, igual de divertida que Yubi.

Les dediqué a ambas una mirada de advertencia, la cual decidieron ignorar y continuaron con sus burlas.

—Hum, si éstas son amigas ¿para qué quiero enemigas? —murmuré para mí, pero ambas lograron escucharme y convirtieron sus risas en carcajadas— ¿Acaso no tienen otra cosa que hacer más que burlarse de mí? —les inquirí con severidad.

—De hecho sí, es hora del descanso y queríamos almorzar todos juntos, lo normal de todos los días —comentó Cris, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vinimos a buscarte para que te nos unieras, Yadira ya se encuentra en la cafetería con el resto, pero si prefieres quedarte aquí y seguir con tu ritual de meditación te dejaremos sola, aunque te recomiendo que esta vez sí le pongas el seguro a la puerta —dijo Yubi sin poder quitar aún su gesto burlón.

Suspiré con cansancio. Vaya amigas que tenía, aunque la realidad era que estaba sumamente agradecida por tenerlas en mi vida. Ellas, Yadira y el resto de nuestro grupo eran mi segunda familia. Y sin su apoyo durante los últimos años habría estado perdida.

Las miré fijamente hasta que por fin detuvieron sus bromas y pude contestarles:

—Ok, vamos, de todos modos no tengo nada mejor que hacer —dije rendida.

Ambas volvieron a sonreír y mientras Cris abría la puerta del baño, Yubi enredó su brazo derecho con el mío y nos sacó de ahí. Cris salió inmediatamente después y también me tomó del brazo que tenía libre.

¡Dioses queridos! Parecía como si me estuviesen secuestrando.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a la cafetería, que en esos momentos parecía más un campo de batalla que un lugar para comer y descansar.

Yubi señaló hacia el lado izquierdo del área y comenzamos a caminar hacia ese lugar. No sabía hacia donde me estaban conduciendo, pero cuando logré visualizar la mano de Claudia alzándose sobre la multitud, mostrándonos donde se encontraba, caminé directamente hacia ella sin detenerme hasta llegar ahí.

Yubi y Cris venían justo detrás de mí.

—Buenos días, Pau, te ves fatal —saludó Jesse a modo de burla.

¡Genial! Al parecer hoy era el día de "molestemos a Paulina".

—Buenos días, chicos —devolví el saludo, ignorando su sarcasmo, y me senté justo entre Yadira y Liz.

—¿Estás bien? Parece como si te hubiera arrollado un autobús —dijo Claudia.

Casi creí que ella también estaba tratando de encontrarle el lado gracioso a mi situación, pero el tono de su voz me demostró que estaba realmente interesada. Eso me hizo sentir bien.

—No te preocupes, Sol, estoy bien, no pasé buena noche pero nada que una buena siesta no pueda arreglar —respondí.

—Sí, Yadira ya nos contó.

De repente me volví hacia la adulada y le clavé la mirada con seriedad.

—No te enfades ¿sí?, ellos son nuestros amigos y creí que deberían saberlo —se defendió.

Cerré mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

Ay Yadiz.

La verdad era que no me sorprendía nada aquello, era algo normal que nos contáramos los secretos de otros siempre y cuando quedaran en nuestro grupo, pero aún así me hubiese gustado que esperara a que yo se los dijera.

—No pasa nada, no te estoy regañando, pero para la próxima déjame ser yo quien cuente mis cosas ¿sí? —le pedí.

—Anotado —respondió, regresando a su antiguo estado de ánimo.

Todos guardamos silencio unos segundos. El único sonido que hubo durante ese lapso de tiempo fue cuando Daniel y Jesse destaparon sus botellas de refresco.

—Bueno, ¿y entonces qué pasó?, ¿por qué no dormiste bien? —me preguntó Oscar, mirándome a los ojos inquisitivamente.

Justo después de esa pregunta, todos fijaron sus miradas en mí, esperando una respuesta. De pronto, sentí el ambiente más pesado y el aire comenzó a faltar en mis pulmones. En ese momento se me ocurrió la loca idea de que quizá todos ellos se habían equivocado de carrera y que más bien deberían haberse matriculado en Criminología, estaba condenadamente segura que serían muy buenos en ello.

Solté un corto suspiro y luego me enfrente a todas y cada una de las miradas curiosas que mis amigos me lanzaban. Todos intrigados por lo que pudiera decirles. Sólo los Dioses saben de donde logré sacar el valor suficiente para contarles lo que había pasado.

—Tuve otra visión —confesé bajando el volumen de mi voz.

Todo mundo enmudeció. Al parece esperaban cualquier cosa menos eso.

Observé cuidadosamente cada unas de las expresiones que habían adoptado sus rostros. Liz, Claudia y Oscar tenían los ojos tan abiertos que prácticamente podía verles perfectamente el iris y las líneas de expresión en sus frentes, Daniel, Jesse y Cris no tenían sus ojos tan exageradamente abiertos, pero la distancia a la que habían caído sus mandíbulas decía más que mil palabras y en cuanto a Yadiz y Yubi, bueno, ellas me miraban como diciendo "¡oh no!, aquí vamos otra vez".

Todos permanecían totalmente congelados en sus lugares.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Liz, saliendo de su trance.

La miré con una expresión de "¿tú qué crees?".

—¿Acaso me crees capaz de mentir con algo así desde…? —hice un pausa para alejar el pensamiento que luchaba por volver a mi mente. No era el momento de traer malos recuerdos, esta vez, no era el caso. No lo permitiría—. Jamás les he inventado cosas, ¿por qué lo haría ahora? —dije con tono desafiante.

—Lo siento pero es que… ha pasado ya tanto tiempo desde aquella vez —se disculpó pero su mirada perdida me decía que estaba pensando precisamente en esa ocasión. Y cuando volví mi vista hacia los demás comprobé que ellos también lo estaban haciendo.

Dos años ya…

Y la cicatriz que aún quedaba de aquella aterradora experiencia continuaba abriéndose a pesar del tiempo.

Aún podía recordarlo como si hubiese sido ayer. Todos estábamos contentos porque nos iríamos de viaje a Australia con motivo de celebrar nuestra graduación del High School. En aquel tiempo nuestro grupo estaba conformado por nosotros mismos y Jaime, a quien considerábamos como el alma de nuestra tropa. Era un chico honesto, solidario, comprensible y de buen corazón.

Y por eso lo habíamos llamado El Delfín, porque como el animal, era de espíritu libre.

Éramos los mejores amigos. No había ni un sólo secreto entre nosotros. Con ellos siempre me sentía en casa; sin importar en donde estuviésemos.

Habíamos llegado a la hermosa ciudad de Sydney con la enorme esperanza de crear recuerdos y vivir la mejor época de nuestras vidas. Teníamos todo cuidadosamente planeado y no había nada que pudiese arruinarnos la experiencia.

O al menos eso creíamos.

Estuvimos disfrutando del sol y del mar durante tres días sin descanso, pero al cuarto decidimos ir de excursión. Habíamos rentado un bote y nos fuimos a recorrer los ríos más cercanos a los que tuvimos acceso. La habíamos estado pasando tan bien que había olvidado toda la presión que cargaba sobre mis hombros, junto con mis defectos.

Y después de la primera noche a bordo del bote todo cambió.

Durante aquellos días había estado teniendo pequeños destellos de una visión que, trágicamente, había estado ignorando. Decidí no estropearle las vacaciones a nadie e ignoré la visión.

Qué gran equivocación.

Al día siguiente nos habían informado por la radio que una gran tormenta se avecinaba sobre las costas cercanas a Sydney y que nos sugerían que regresáramos lo más pronto posible a tierra firme. En aquel tiempo estábamos tan acostumbrados a tomarnos las cosas tan a la ligera, que decidimos no hacer caso de las advertencias y, estúpidamente, nos embarcamos en la que sería la peor experiencia que viviríamos en nuestras vidas.

Votamos por enfrentarnos a la tormenta.

Estábamos tan ansiosos por sentir algo de adrenalina que no nos dimos cuenta cuando fue que la tormenta nos atrapó en un torbellino marino y revolcó el bote lazándonos fuera de él. Todos caímos al agua y lo peor de todo era que nos encontrábamos en mar abierto.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido por haber ignorado mi "inocente" visión. En ella me había visto convirtiéndome en sirena para ayudar a mis amigos a salir del agua. Tontamente creí que solamente se trataba de un juego en el que les mostraba mis poderes marinos y jugábamos infantilmente en el mar. Nunca me pasó por la mente que se trataría de una emergencia.

Tal y como lo había visto, me convertí en una criatura marina y fui auxiliando a mis amigos uno por uno, los envolví en una burbuja de aire para que flotaran sobre la superficie y justo cuando me lancé nuevamente hacia el fondo del mar para ir por Jaime, un tornado nos jaló hacia él, haciéndonos volar en círculos, lo último que pudimos ver del bote fue como el remolino se lo tragaba entero… y a nuestro amado amigo con él.

Después de aquella tragedia, el equipo de búsqueda que mandaron del hotel logró recuperar algunas de nuestras pertenencias, sin embargo, nunca encontraron el cuerpo de Jaime.

Según lo que nos dijeron, cuando el bote llegó al fondo, se destruyó completamente y no había forma de que hubiese podido sobrevivir.

Al final del día, el equipo de búsqueda lo dio por muerto y se retiró. Nosotros no quisimos darnos por vencidos y continuamos la búsqueda. Yo por mar y el resto del grupo lo hizo por tierra pero después de dos días no tuvimos otra opción más que aceptar que Jaime, nuestro querido amigo, se había ido.

Posteriormente a lo ocurrido, les conté a mis amigos acerca de la visión que había estado teniendo y del terrible error que había cometido al haberla ignorado.

Al principio todos creyeron que yo había sido la culpable de la muerte de Jaime por no haber mencionado nada al respecto anteriormente, y la verdad no los culpaba, hasta yo misma había creído que quizás esa había sido una señal de advertencia para mí, diciéndome que si continuaba intentando ser algo que no era al mezclarme con simples humanos, les traería más desgracias y luego de lo que pasó decidí que lo mejor sería tomar distancia. No quería volver a ser la causante de otro accidente. No podría soportar que alguno de mis amigos pasara por lo mismo y que fuese nuevamente mi culpa.

Antes moriría.

En fin, aquel viaje terminó siendo la peor experiencia de mi vida. Había perdido un amigo y el resto de ellos no querían dirigirme la palabra nunca más. Por eso decidí que lo mejor sería irme y dejarlos en paz. Recogí mis cosas del hotel y me fui directo al aeropuerto. No me despediría de ninguno, de todos modos no creía que les importase mucho, sin embargo, justo en el momento en que estuve a punto de abordar el avión de regreso a casa, todos aparecieron ante mí: se disculparon y me dijeron que después de haberlo analizado mejor, se habían dado cuenta que no había sido mi culpa, que los accidentes pasaban todos los días y no todas las personas tenían súper poderes para verlos venir. Ellos siempre me habían visto como una chica más del montón y que, a pesar de ser diferente, eso no me hacía responsable de todo lo ocurrido.

Fuimos todos los que estuvimos de acuerdo en aventurarnos hacia la tormenta, y ahora éramos todos los responsables de aquella fatal situación.

Recordar la muerte de Jaime siempre había sido el Talón de Aquiles de nuestro grupo. Jamás lo superamos a pesar de todos los intentos que hicimos por hacerlo, las terapias no habían funcionado y siempre parecía que aún estuviésemos atravesando el duelo.

—No hablemos de ese tema ¿sí? —sugirió Yubi, estaba temblando—. No creo poder sobrevivir a esa conversación.

—La apoyo ciento por ciento, yo tampoco quiero revivir ese pasado —señaló Claudia.

El resto de nosotros asentimos.

Ninguno queríamos hacerlo.

—Bueno, entonces cambiemos el tema —dijo Daniel, dirigiéndose nuevamente a mí—. ¿Y de qué trata esta nueva visión tuya?

—No es nada importante —respondí bajando la cabeza. Todos voltearon a verme no muy conformes con mi respuesta.

—No te atrevas a decirnos eso, la última vez que lo dijiste uno de nosotros murió, así que no digas que no tiene importancia —me reclamó sumamente molesto.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón.

—No me refiero a eso —levanté mis brazos en señal de rendición—. Lo que quiero decir es que ninguno de ustedes está presente, así que eso me deja más tranquila. Solamente soy yo y unos cuantos daimons, además no hay de qué preocuparse, los mato a todos —les conté, suprimiendo voluntariamente el resto de la visión. No quería preocuparlos con el misterioso sujeto que aparecía al final.

El ambiente se relajó al instante.

—Está bien, pero prométenos que no vas a arriesgar tu vida innecesariamente —me pidió Cris con una mirada de preocupación.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré —le aseguré, y después de eso nos concentramos en almorzar y en hablar de otros temas menos complicados que mi vida.

Afuera del edificio, escondido entre los árboles, el cuervo con aquellos extraños ojos azules, me miraba con atención.

En ese instante él se convirtió en el cazador, y yo en su presa.

~ • ~

El timbre de la escuela sonó anunciando el final de las clases y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: era momento de encontrarme con Bas.

Después de haberme despedido de mis amigos, y de un mini interrogatorio de parte de Yadira, ella y yo nos encaminamos hacia la salida de la universidad donde había quedado de encontrarme con mi hermano. Ella había decidido ir conmigo con la excusa de que quería saludarlo, pero para mí que ahí había gato encerrado.

¿Qué pasaba con esos dos? Si no los conociera bien diría que estaban enamorándose el uno del otro. Tendría que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

Cuando vi a Bas sentado sobre el pavimento le ondeé mi mano para llamar su atención. Él se levantó enseguida y corrió a encontrarme, sin darse cuenta de quien estaba a mi lado.

—¡Ahí estás, hermosa! —gritó de emoción cuando llegué hasta él, me levantó en sus brazos y nos hizo girar.

Las personas a nuestro alrededor voltearon a vernos murmurando entre ellas comentarios sobre nosotros, algunas otras sonreían quizás con la errónea idea de que él y yo éramos novios, y tomando en cuenta lo unidos que éramos como hermanos, no nos importaba hacer demostraciones públicas de afecto; por eso la gente normalmente pensaba que éramos pareja y mucha se había tomado la libertad de decirnos lo bien que nos veíamos juntos, cosa que, en lugar de encontrarla ofensiva o depravada, nos hacía carcajearnos a todo pulmón por el simple hecho que nadie de ellos nos conocía realmente. Quizás, biológicamente, jamás seríamos familia y, debido a eso, tenía la posibilidad de emparejarme con él pero, en el sentido espiritual, que era lo que más me importaba, ambos siempre seríamos hermano y hermana.

Y nunca lo vería de otra forma que no fuese así.

Qué idea tan absurda pensar en nosotros dos como novio y novia.

—Hola hermanito, ¿listo para dejar el mundo mortal? —le sonreí.

—Cuando tú quieras —murmuro muy sonriente.

Se separó de mí y luego dirigió su vista hacia la persona que me acompañaba. Entonces el color abandonó su rostro y su sonrisa se convirtió en una línea recta, abrió los ojos como platos y su cuerpo se puso rígido.

Yadira no se quedó atrás. Ambos se miraron como si hubiesen visto un fantasma. Al menos ella ya sabía que se encontraría con él cuando decidió acompañarme y por eso estaba un poco más sosegada que él, pero en el caso de mi hermano no estaba muy segura de su reacción. Parecía una estatua humana. Una muy hermosa por cierto.

_¡Ajá! Los caché par de tórtolos. _

Bas había comenzado a sudar frío, no sabía por qué pero aquella escena me causó mucha gracia, casi me sentí una villana que disfrutaba de verlo tan nervioso pero, como era una buena hermana mayor, quise terminar con su sufrimiento.

—Yadira sólo vino a acompañarme, no quería que me perdiera por la universidad, ya sabes, como es _tan_ extensa —le expliqué a Bas tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero al parecer su estado vegetal le impedía escucharme. Puse mala cara al darme cuenta que estaba ignorándome, ¿así o más vergonzoso?—. ¡Hey, Bas! ¡Despierta! —le dije dándole un pellizco. Su reacción fue inmediata.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —me preguntó, sobándose el lugar del pellizco.

—Estás actuando como un tonto, ¿sabes? —comenté, cruzándome de brazos—. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? Actúan como si no se conocieran.

En ese momento creí que Yadira diría algo para romper el eterno silencio que se había levantado sobre nosotros pero, cuando abrió sus labios, no salió ni una sola palabra de ellos. ¡En nombre del Olimpo! Qué chicos tan más raros. Si el amor convertía a las personas en eso, entonces estaba muy agradecida de que aún no lo hubiese experimentado por cuenta propia.

No me imaginaba actuando de esa torpe manera.

Y no planeaba hacerlo pronto.

Ambos bajaron sus cabezas como si no tuvieran la mínima idea de cómo actuar entre sí. Yadira comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos y Bas se pasó ambas por su cabello rubio despeinándolo al instante, dándole un aire muy varonil y sensual.

A mi lado, mi amiga perdió todo su aliento.

Tuve que tragar saliva para no echarme a reír.

Comprendía completamente su reacción: Bas era todo lo que una chica pudiese pedir en un hombre, y lo mejor de todo era que, su envidiable aspecto físico y estatus social, no lo convertían en un patán creído y machista, como lo era un porcentaje del resto de la comunidad masculina.

Cuando Bas finalmente se decidió a hablar con ella, ésta se asustó tanto que, de repente, salió corriendo de vuelta a la universidad.

Mi hermano y yo no tuvimos ni tiempo de reaccionar, nos quedamos parados como estatuas sobre el pavimento sin poder movernos. Yo estaba totalmente atónita por la repentina huída de Yadira que no supe como responder ante ello, y por lo visto, Bas tampoco sabía qué hacer.

Era la primera vez que nos ocurría algo así… al menos a mí.

Ambos nos quedamos boquiabiertos durante unos minutos antes de volver a la realidad. Vaya que el día no terminaba de ponerse extraño.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que acaba de pasar pero luego me encargaré de averiguarlo, ahora no hay tiempo que perder, larguémonos de aquí, hermanito —le dije, pero luego recordé otra cosa—. Por cierto, no sé que pulga le habrá picado a Yadira para que saliera corriendo como lo hizo sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero te mandó saludar.

No sé si fue mi imaginación o no pero después de decir aquello, vi como el rostro de mi hermano se coloreó de un rojo intenso. Luego de analizarlo por un largo rato, llegué a la conclusión que quizás mi hermano podría estar realmente enamorado de mi amiga, y si no era eso, al menos estaba segura de que le llamaba mucho la atención. Y podía decir lo mismo de ella, ya que después de cómo había actuado, no se me ocurría otra explicación lógica: mi hermano la ponía nerviosa.

Sonreí ante la idea.

Me alegraba que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Quise tratar de preguntarle a Bas acerca de ello pero, cada vez que lo hacía, se petrificaba y no lograba articular las palabras correctamente, ese era el típico comportamiento de alguien que estaba interesado en una persona y fue así como pude confirmar mis sospechas.

¡Vaya! Bas y Yadira. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

Era una fortuna que ninguno de los dos tuviesen prejuicios respecto a sus edades, ya que ella era mayor que él por cinco años, exactamente los mismos que yo, pero como decía el dicho: "para el amor no hay edad". Ellos eran un buen ejemplo de ello.

Cuando vi que no lograría sacarle ninguna clase de respuesta acerca de _ese _tema, decidí dejarlo por la paz y concentrarme en lo que importaba en ese momento: el control de sus nuevos poderes.

Nos destellamos en Katoteros cuando nos aseguramos que nadie nos estuviese viendo, y una vez ahí comenzamos el entrenamiento.

Gracias a mi magia, yo había podido crear un disfraz para pasar inadvertida entre los humanos. Había tenido que aprender a controlar mis habilidades y gracias a ello logré ocultar algunos de los rasgos sobrenaturales de mi naturaleza obscura para que nadie los notara. Ese poder se asemejaba bastante al de Bas, y con el tiempo y la práctica, estaba segura que lograría dominarlo sin ningún problema.

—Ok Bas, aquí vamos de nuevo, trata de imaginar tu poder, intenta sentirlo, dime qué sabor tiene, qué forma o qué color, cualquier cosa que te ayude a identificarlo servirá —le sugerí.

Ya había pasado una hora y media desde que habíamos empezado el ejercicio. Los primeros treinta minutos habían sido los más difíciles porque había logrado manifestar su poder con tanta facilidad que a veces el pánico amenazaba con dominarlo. En sus ojos veía el miedo que sentía al perder su divinidad, y después de que consiguiera recuperarlos deseaba arrojar la toalla y darse por vencido. Cosa que obviamente no permití y por eso ahora nos encontrábamos en un punto muerto.

—Esto es inútil, Pau, ya no quiere aparecer, es como si se hubiese esfumado —se quejó, dejándose caer sobre el suelo completamente agotado.

—Ahí sigue, sólo tienes que encontrarlo —le dije.

Luego recordé una vieja táctica que yo misma había usado en mi propio entrenamiento. Me había sido de gran utilidad en aquel entonces y, hasta la fecha, aún la usaba para mantenerme bajo control.

Estaba decidido: la usaría para ayudar a Bas.

—Escúchame hermanito, hay algo que no hemos intentado y creo que debimos haberlo usado desde el inicio.

—¿En serio? ¿Y me lo dices ahora? —me reclamó, entornando los ojos.

La plata remolinante que los dominaba parecía estar armando una guerra dentro de ellos, sin la intención de arrojar la toalla.

—Lo siento, pero hasta ahora recordé esa táctica, es la misma que usé yo para mis transformaciones, así que no debe haber ningún problema en que la uses tú también —le dije.

—¿Y cómo hago eso? —preguntó sin entender muy bien a lo que me refería.

—Tienes que descubrir aquel sentimiento que hace que ese poder se manifieste —solté.

—¿Un sentimiento? —inquirió sorprendido.

—Así es, trata de recordar como te sientes cuando esa parte tuya quiere apoderarse de ti, respira profundamente y concéntrate; trata de domar tu poder estando en ese estado y será más fácil para ti tomar el control de él cuando te encuentres en esa posición de desventaja.

Bas me miró con cierto recelo y una expresión de "¿te has vuelto loca?", pero al final terminó cediendo a mi petición y, cerrando sus ojos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la soltó lentamente. Repitió el proceso una vez más y de un momento a otro abrió sus ojos como si hubiese hecho el descubrimiento del año. Sus pupilas se dilataron hasta cubrir por completo su iris y se quedó en esa posición durante varios minutos. Al final parpadeó devolviéndole la vida a su mirada y a su cuerpo.

En sus labios se formó una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Por tu reacción quiero pensar que lo has conseguido —comenté.

—Sí, pero no sólo fue eso —dijo en un hilo de voz—, gracias a tu consejo he logrado manifestarlo y controlarlo —confesó, con mucho ánimo—. No puedo creerlo, me siento muy bien, ya no tengo esa horripilante sensación de sentirme vulnerable, ¡por fin conseguí dominarlo! —exclamó—. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti, Pau. Eres asombrosa —corrió hasta mí y me cargó en sus brazos, haciéndonos girar cuatro veces seguidas.

—Me alegra que lo hayas conseguirlo, y con la práctica lo harás mejor, ya lo verás —le aseguré cuando volvió a depositarme sobre el suelo.

—Se siente realmente bien, ya no le tengo miedo, ahora puedo usarlo sin ningún problema ni tampoco me preocuparé de que tome el control —exclamó con emoción.

—Así es, uno se siente bien cuando logra lo que se propone —hice un guiño—. Entonces, si ya terminamos aquí… ¿vienes conmigo a ver a la abuela?

Bas volteó a verme y, con una sonrisa imposible de desaparecer, negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo, quizás para la próxima ocasión, tengo mucha tarea que hacer y si no empiezo ahora no dormiré, sin ofenderte hermanita pero no quiero parecer tú —se burló.

"_Aquí vamos de nuevo_" pensé.

—Además, ya no ocupamos ir con ella, tú sola pudiste con todo el problema.

¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Había escuchado bien?

¿De verdad Bas me había hecho un cumplido?

I-n-c-r-e-í-b-l-e.

—No fue nada, sólo tuvimos suerte —respondí, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto—. En fin, si no vamos a ir con la abuela es mejor que te vayas adelantando a la casa. Yo me iré al trabajo desde aquí —le mentí.

Yo sí iría a visitar a Apollymi.

Ella era la única que podía sacarme de algunas de las dudas que tenía y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad del momento, además, la extrañaba y quería verla. Debía ser una tortura no poder salir de Kalosis —a menos que tomara una forma incorpórea— y si podía ayudarla a hacer menos pesado ese eterno encierro, lo haría.

La amaba como si fuera mi propia abuela biológica y me preocupaba por ella.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la noche —dijo.

—Sí, espero llegar temprano para que cenemos juntos —lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo abracé hasta casi sofocarlo.

—Si sigues apretándome tan fuerte ni siquiera llegaré a casa —rió con dificultad.

—Ya vete pequeño diablillo, dile a mamá y a papá que los quiero —me despedí.

—Lo haré, cuídate mucho y espero que cumplas lo de la cena, si no otra vez te visitaré en la noche y te jalaré los pies —bromeó como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

—Inténtalo si puedes, pequeñín —lo desafié, llamándolo como siempre le había dicho cuando había sido un chiquillo.

—Ese fue otro golpe bajo Pau, el segundo que me haces este día, te estás pasando —me reclamó ruborizado.

—Tú empezaste —levanté mis manos en señal de rendición.

—Ya me voy, no seguiré peleando contigo, cabeza dura —rió victorioso.

Corrí lo más veloz que pude hacia él para hacerlo pagar por como me había dicho pero, justo después de que lo dijera, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Suspiré decepcionada. ¡Ba! Ya tendría oportunidad de vengarme de él.

Un rato después de su partida, me eché a reír sabiendo que nadie podía escucharme.

No cabía duda cuan bien me la pasaba con ese niño. Esperaba con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro, y esta vez lo iba a torturar de una manera tan amorosa que lo haría gritar por piedad.

Una vez que pude controlar mi repentino ataque de risa me relajé, efectivamente mis fuerzas habían regresado a mi cuerpo y estaba más que lista para enfrentar lo que fuese que estuviese viniendo hacia mí.

Y con ese pensamiento me destellé hacia Kalosis.

Era momento de que abuela y nieta se reunieran de nuevo.

~ • ~

**_"Anekico Ler Aracnia"_**

**_Apollymi._**

Cuando tomé la decisión de ir a visitar a mi abuela debí haber recordado la importancia de llevar una linterna conmigo.

Todo a mí alrededor era de un profundo negro, tan obscuro como su alma…

Tanto como mi propio corazón…

Y era perfecto.

Lo único que pude lograr reconocer en aquella espesa negrura fue el hermoso e imponente jardín de mi abuela. El lugar estaba totalmente rodeado por altos muros de mármol negro muy brillantes, cubiertos por sus preciosas _Mavyllos_, la Rosa Negra Sagrada que ella misma había creado, y recibirla era el honor más alto que se podía obtener de La Gran Destructora.

El ramo de bodas de mi madre había sido hecho con aquella flor tan bella y majestuosa, y algún día, tanto yo, como las futuras parejas de mis hermanos, tendríamos el mismo honor de llevarlas en las nuestras.

Caminé tranquilamente por un largo sendero velado por grandes y anchos arcos hechos de esta misma flor hasta que pude visualizarla sentada sobre el mismo sillón negro de siempre. De todo su jardín imperial, el lugar que más le gustaba era ese, donde se encontraba un gran estanque de agua el cual usaba para observar el mundo mortal y donde también podía vernos a nosotros, sobre todo a mi Padre.

No había día que no llorara por él.

_Apollymia Katastrafia Megola._

Apollymi La Gran Destructora. Diosa Atlante de la Vida, Muerte y Sabiduría.

Poderosa, elegante, sabia, orgullosa, implacable, indomable…

Malvada…

Y aún así ella era la única figura que conocía de una abuela amorosa.

Era cierto: Apollymi tenía el poder y la autoridad suficiente para destruir el mundo, no estaba en su naturaleza mostrar piedad, y lo único que le importaba era liberarse de su cárcel, con la finalidad de terminar lo que había comenzado once mil años atrás.

Mataría a Apolo y a Artemisa aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

Y no se detendría hasta lograrlo.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. No podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía al verla otra vez.

Como figura divina, ella era hermosa e imponente; la más bella de todas las Diosas de todos los Panteones existentes, ni siquiera Afrodita le llegaba a los talones.

La hija de Chaos —la materia informe que dio a luz al universo— y Zenobi —el Viento Norte Atlante— era como todos los antiguos escritos y relatos griegos la describían.

No había poder en todo el universo que la superara.

Excepto la Fuente Primaria.

Ella levantó la mirada hasta encontrarla con la mía y también me sonrió. Su hermoso rostro empezó a adquirir un brillo especial con cada paso que daba hacia mí. Estaba feliz, sin embargo, la tristeza que emanaba de sus ojos seguía incrustada en ellos. Todo lo que más quería en el mundo era que mi Padre regresara con ella, que la abrazara y le diera todo el amor que no había podido darle desde que se habían separado cuando ella le dio a luz, y la única manera de que lo consiguiera era: o ya sea que mi papá muriese por segunda vez o que él mismo tomara la decisión de ir a Kalosis en carne y hueso y liberarla, pero no lo haría sólo por el simple hecho de que aquello acabaría con el mundo entero. No es que eso le importara mucho a mi abuela, la humanidad le valía un comino pero, en el caso de Acheron, las cosas eran diferentes.

Él jamás desataría el mal sobre el mundo.

Y siendo precisamente el Dios del Destino Final, esa era una decisión difícil. Mi papá amaba con locura a mi abuela, pero jamás sacrificaría a toda la humanidad por su propia felicidad.

El Gran Dios Apostolos —su nombre real— era un ser amable, cariñoso, amoroso, solidario, empático… una "persona" que se preocupaba por los demás pero, sobre todo, un padre protector que jamás permitiría que el mundo donde vivía su familia se viniera abajo.

Y por eso mismo se había resignado a pasar la eternidad sin poder sentir las caricias de su madre.

—¡_Agria_! ¡Qué alegría verte! —me saludó.

—Hola abuela, te he extrañado mucho —la saludé de regreso.

—Y yo a ti, pequeña. Me has tenido muy abandonada y eso no me gusta nada —me reclamó mientras me estrechaba ansiosamente entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento abue, jamás ha sido mi intención dejarte tanto tiempo sola —me disculpe.

Casi sentí unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Ella hablaba en serio y eso me hizo sentir una tonta. Jamás me había dado cuenta lo horrible que debía sentirse por estar encerrada, sin poder estar al lado de sus seres queridos.

—Está bien, no tienes porque disculparte, sé que tienes una vida, además, si te quedaras conmigo en este obscuro lugar, tu _ser malvado_ tomaría posesión de ti y eso no le gustaría mucho a tu padre —explicó.

Claramente observé como se iban formando unas densas lágrimas en sus sublimes ojos plata remolinante que amenazaban con salir de ellos. Había visto tantas veces esa fabulosa característica hereditaria en mi padre y en mis hermanos pero, sinceramente, los ojos de todos ellos no se comparaban con los de ella, no podía creer lo increíble que se veían. Era de Apollymi de quien habían heredado ese efecto especial y no había otro ser viviente que tuviera el gran honor de portarlos.

—Y con lo mucho que ambas amamos a papá, dudo que lo hagamos pasar por una situación tan incómoda como esa… otra vez —le dije.

Todavía recordaba el humillante suceso.

Tenía diez años y apenas estaba aprendiendo a controlar mis poderes malignos con la ayuda de mi padre, Savitar y Takeshi, pero era tan cabezota que, irresponsablemente, dejé que éstos me controlaran en un arranque de rebeldía y casi no vivo para contarlo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¡Ba! Ni me lo recuerdes, la última vez que pasó realmente creí que vendría a liberarme sólo para rescatarte, estabas volviéndote loca cuando te encerraste en tu habitación aquí en el Palacio que, por un momento, pensé que te unirías con Stryker en su causa de matar a todo ser vivo, casi me hiciste sentir orgullosa, excepto por el hecho de que no podía permitir que eso pasara porque tu padre nunca me lo hubiese perdonado —respondió, negando con la cabeza.

Y no es que la culpara, nos conocía tan bien que había dado en el clavo. Menos mal que mi madre y Simi habían hecho acto de presencia para tranquilizarme, de otra forma quizás el mundo se habría acabado trece años atrás.

—Tienes toda la razón y sinceramente no me gustaría volver a pasar por algo así, fue desastroso y humillante —dije con los ojos cerrados.

—Tú no tuviste la culpa, ese par de ancianos debió haber tenido más cuidado contigo —hizo una pausa—. Sabían a lo que se enfrentaban cuando decidieron ayudar a tu padre a entrenarte y todo se les salió de las manos —dijo entre dientes.

No era necesario que le preguntara a quienes se había referido. Sabía muy bien que había hablado de Savitar y Takeshi cuando dijo "ese par de ancianos".

A decir verdad, ella los igualaba en edad pero no estaba dispuesta a llevarle la contraria. Y menos acerca de ese tema. No es que creyera que pudiese llegar a matarme por ser tan imprudente pero ciertamente _quería_ seguir manteniendo una buena relación con ella por muchos años más. Realmente la amaba y la respetaba, sin embargo, jamás entendería su deseo de llevarse mal con todo el mundo a excepción de nosotros, pero no era mi deber el tratar de comprender sus razones.

Ella era Apollymi La Gran Destructora.

Y hasta que ella misma no tomará la decisión de cambiar, jamás lo haría.

Ambas nos quedamos calladas por varios minutos. Apenas recordaba la razón de por qué había ido a visitarla pero no estaba segura si ella se encontraba en el mejor humor para responder mis preguntas. Aún seguía sollozando, no tanto como cuando había llegado, pero sabía perfectamente que su tristeza estaba ahí y continuaría presente.

Me volví a repetir lo injusta que era su situación: nadie debería ser desterrado de su hogar, ni tampoco apartado de sus seres amados.

Mucho menos una madre y su hijo.

Era lo peor que una familia tuviese que soportar y lidiar día con día.

Y todo por la estúpida profecía que las tres perras bastardas que el Dios Atlante Archon —el ex marido de mi abuela y "padre" de mi padre— había concebido con Themis, la Diosa Griega de la Justicia, habían declarado para mi Padre; la cual decía que si él nacía, sería la perdición de todo el Panteón Atlante o cualquier otro.

Esas tres zorras eran las famosas Destinos Griegas.

Entonces Archon condenó a mi papá a ser ejecutado.

Sin embargo, gracias al amor que Apollymi sentía por su hijo, lo salvó yéndose hacia el reino infernal de Kalosis, donde le dio a luz y lo mandó al mundo humano, con la esperanza de apartarlo de todos los Dioses que querían matarlo. Escondió sus poderes, los cuales se liberarían hasta que alcanzara la mayoría de edad y finalmente regresara a tomar su lugar como el legítimo Dios gobernante de Katoteros.

Una vez que mi abuela estuvo segura de que su bebé estaba a salvo, regresó a Katoteros y enfrentó a Archon. Ella le confesó lo que había hecho y éste, en respuesta a sus acciones, se unió a sus hijas, las Diosas Apaga y Chara, y juntos comenzaron un cántico especial para encerrar almas, en este caso, la de Apollymi, y desde entonces la condenaron a pasar toda la eternidad en Kalosis sin poder ver, ni tocar a su hijo. La única forma que ella podía ser libre de nuevo sería precisamente que Apostolos muriera.

"_Lo encontraremos. Lo mataremos_" fueron las palabras de Archon.

Mi abuela respondió: "_Fracasarás, y yo bailaré sobre tu tumba_".

Claro que desde aquel día habían pasado muchas cosas que, como resultado, el Panteón Atlante ahora constaba solamente de mi papá, mi abuela y mi tía Bet'anya Agriosa —la esposa de mi tío Styxx, el hermano gemelo de mi papá—, y hasta la fecha, ella seguía en ese lamentable e injusto encierro.

¿En qué demonios había pensado Archon cuando sentenció a su propio hijo a morir?, ¿Es que acaso pudo haber sido tan egoísta al querer matar a su propia carne y sangre a cambio de vivir él y el resto de sus patéticos seguidores que también se hacían llamar Dioses?, ¿Era realmente posible que hubiese sacrificado a su nonato hijo por ese deseo tan cobarde?

Obviamente yo ya conocía las respuestas a esas preguntas.

La misma Apollymi había contestado a esas y a muchas más a través de los años y, con la gran ayuda de uno de mis tantos poderes psíquicos, pude ver con mis propios ojos el tormentoso y humillante pasado de mi Padre.

Habían hecho un verdadero lío con él.

Desde entonces no me extrañaba por qué siempre actuaba de cierta forma o por qué decía ciertas cosas que me costaba entender. Ese pasado era la mera razón de por qué nunca me atrevería a contradecirlo.

El hombre en el que Acheron se había convertido era, literalmente, el acero que había sido forjado por los fuegos del mismísimo infierno.

Y a pesar de haber sufrido todas aquellas horrorosas cosas cuando fue humano, él es, en la actualidad, la mejor persona que he conocido. Hizo que mi respeto y admiración por él sobrepasaran el límite de mi propio razonamiento y fue precisamente gracias a él que me había convertido en lo que era ahora.

Estaba tan agradecida con el destino por haber puesto a ese hombre en mi vida, que jamás viviría lo suficiente para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y cuanto significaba para mí. Lo quería tanto, que hasta me atrevía a jurar que, si no fuese por él, ahora estaría perdida en la oscuridad de mi propio corazón.

Él era mi héroe.

El Dios que me había salvado de un mundo lleno de egoísmo, despotismo, inseguridad; de personas —como mis padres biológicos— que, según mi punto de vista, sólo pensaban en sí mismas.

A diferencia de todos ellos, él me había enseñado el valor de la honestidad, la solidaridad y tolerancia para con los demás; quien me mostró el significado de la amistad y el respeto, quien me permitió abrir mis alas y volar alto, quien siempre estuvo a mi lado sin importar la situación, quien me apoyó y ánimo durante toda mi vida a buscar nuevos retos y vivir mil aventuras sin limitarme.

De Acheron aprendí como reír, llorar, actuar y confiar…

Pero, lo más importante, es que gracias a él sé como amar…

Por eso es que odiaba a Archon con todo mi corazón. A pesar de ser el "padre" del mío, jamás lo consideré mi abuelo. Si él hubiese protegido a su familia como buen patriarca, y tenido aunque fuese una pizca de fe, jamás hubiese sufrido aquel merecido destino. Ahora podría estar disfrutando de la gran familia que, gracias a mi papá, teníamos.

Si hubiese confiado más en su corazón, y no en su razón, estaría vivo.

Pero el "hubiese" no existía, y debido a sus malas decisiones, mi abuela lo petrificó junto con todo su séquito inferior de cobardes y, once mil años después, mi tío Styxx finalmente lo mató.

Y ahora, que estaba en presencia de aquella gran Diosa, sabía lo afortunada que era al tener a esa bola de locos como familia. Pero ese era el punto: ellos _eran_ mi bola de locos…

Y no los cambiaría por nada.

Continué preguntándome si sería buena idea conversar con mi abuela acerca de mis dudas, pero su humor no hacía nada por mejorar, sin embargo, era ahora o nunca…

No tendría otra oportunidad.

—En realidad, hay una razón más por la que vine a verte, abue —solté, sintiéndome la persona más culpable del mundo. Debía recordar visitarla algún día, sin otro pretexto más que querer verla.

—Sí, me lo imaginé —confesó. Ahora estaba sorprendida—. Sé que tienes algunas preguntas, así que adelante, mi niña, dímelas, pero antes vamos a sentarnos, no me gusta platicar de pie, me hace creer que llevamos prisa —dijo.

Yo aún no podía quitar mi gesto de sorpresa. En realidad sí llevaba algo de prisa porque debía ir a trabajar, pero ella era más importante en ese momento.

Me tomó de ambas manos y me llevó hasta su sillón.

—De acuerdo, antes que nada, ¿tú sabías sobre los nuevos poderes de Bas? —le pregunté mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Sí —respondió secamente.

—¿Sí?, ¿es todo lo que me dirás? —le pregunté sin saber como reaccionar.

—No es una pregunta trascendental _agria_, era normal que eso pasara, Sebastos está entrando en una etapa donde sus poderes irán evolucionando y deberá aprenderlos, es bueno saber que tú siempre estarás ahí para ayudarlo.

Su respuesta no me sorprendió tanto como lo había hecho el simple _sí_ anterior.

Ella me conocía lo suficiente para hacer aquella aseveración. Mi familia estaba por encima de mí misma y que los Dioses me castigaran si estaba equivocada, pero jamás dejaría que Bas, o alguien más de ellos, sufrieran por su cuenta.

—Por esa razón te voy a encargar mucho que lo sigas ayudando —continuó—, sé que está asustado y por eso no quiere decirle ni a Apostolos, ni a Soteria, pero con tu apoyo es más que suficiente para él. Confía en ti con los ojos cerrados —me sonrió en complicidad.

—Eso lo sé bien, abue, y no te preocupes, no voy a perderlo de vista ni por un segundo —le guiñé el ojo.

—Bueno, ahora pasemos a lo que es realmente importante, no es que lo de Sebastos no lo sea, pero no es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos, incluso cuando Theron llegué a esa edad también lo experimentará, y por supuesto te tendrá a ti y ahora también a él —señaló.

—Así será —asentí con entusiasmo, pero inmediatamente cambié mi semblante por uno más serio. Era hora de hablar de lo que me había llevado ahí—. Sabes, hoy en la mañana vi a mi papá algo preocupado, estaba como distraído y cuando le pregunté qué era lo que estaba molestándolo no quiso contestarme, ¿tú sabes algo?, quiero decir, ¿es posible que puedas contarme al respecto? —pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

Estaba decidida a que, sí mi Padre estaba en problemas, yo lo ayudaría sin importar lo que me costara.

—Sí y no —dijo—. Sí está pasando algo pero no puedo decírtelo. Soy tu abuela, _ma komatia_, y como tal, lo único que quiero es tu bienestar y el de tus hermanos, por eso no puedo decírtelo, tu papá me lo pidió y además de eso, me dijo que si las cosas se ponían mal, tú, tus hermanos y tu madre vendrían a quedarse conmigo hasta que todo termine.

La tranquilidad con la que me dijo todo aquello me dejó con la boca abierta.

Sólo ella podía hacer que aquella situación sonara de lo más normal posible. Tuve que usar mucha de mi fuerza de voluntad para volver a poner mis ideas en orden.

—¿Por lo menos me puedes decir si Stryker está involucrado? —casi junté mis manos a modo de súplica.

—Eso lo sabes muy bien, él siempre está involucrado cuando se trata del fin del mundo —dijo como si hubiese preguntado la cosa más lógica del mundo.

Por su tono me hizo creer que aquella pregunta había sido tan tonta como la de «_¿qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?_».

—Lo siento, eso fue estúpido de mi parte, supongo que sólo quería estar segura —me disculpé.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, pero mejor cambiemos de tema, no voy a responder ninguna otra pregunta más sobre Stryker —me advirtió—. Háblame de esta sensación que sientes de ser observada.

Ahora sí que me descolocó.

No podría haber estado más sorprendida si me hubiese dicho que Stryker ya había encontrado la forma de matar a Apolo. Cosa que me daría mucho gusto si no fuera porque ahora me sentía como… ¿cuál había sido el término que mi madre había usado? ¡oh sí! Un libro abierto.

—¿Qué sabes tú al respecto de eso? —le pregunté, un poco sofocada.

Como era costumbre, había dejado de respirar cuando la noticia de que ella ya sabía sobre mi presentimiento me golpeó directo en la cara. El aire apenas ingresaba nuevamente en mi interior.

—Me sorprende que te sorprendas —rió—. Sabes que cuando se trata de ustedes siempre estoy al pendiente. ¿Has estado viendo un cuervo, no es cierto?

Asentí torpemente, como si mi cuello estuviese entumecido.

—Un cuervo es de mal augurio ¿o no? —le pregunté sobresaltada; tanto, que me pregunté si de verdad quería escuchar la respuesta.

—Se supone, porque son aves de la Muerte, pero en tu caso, niña mía, es diferente. No sé con certeza cual sea el significado de su presencia o por qué apareció hasta ahora pero, cualquiera que sea la razón: buena o mala, es mejor que estés alerta, no quiero que te expongas demasiado sin antes saber de qué se trata. Nadie está exento del peligro _agria_, ni siquiera tú —explicó con su vista fija en el estanque de agua.

Yo también posé mi vista en ese lugar y, en el instante que lo hice, el reflejo de la figura de un cuervo apareció en él, sin embargo, lo más extraño de la imagen fueron sus ojos…

Ese azul turquesa que me había estado persiguiendo todo el día.

~ • ~

El resto de la tarde me dediqué exclusivamente a revisar el papeleo del trabajo. Estaba tan distraía que la verdad era que no podría concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuese en mi reciente visita a Kalosis. Debido a mi actual estado mental, decidí que no sería buena idea enfocarme en los animales. Lo que menos quería era lastimar a alguno de ellos o viceversa.

La plática que había tenido con mi abuela me había dejado lo bastante perpleja como para lograr distraerme de mis actividades diarias. No había sido el simple hecho que ella estuviese tan al pendiente de mí como para haber descubierto sobre el misterioso cuervo que estaba rondándome, si no la explicación que me había dado.

¿Qué habrá querido decir con que en mi caso era diferente?

Decidí que por el momento lo más importante era concentrarme en mi presente. No quería que ninguna clase de presagio, bueno o malo, ocupara mi mente. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en qué pensar que ocuparme con algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Y por supuesto, ¿cómo olvidar mi visión?

Dioses queridos, como deseaba poder tomar un pequeño respiro fuera de mi realidad.

Salí del trabajo justamente a las ocho de la noche. Había terminado rápido con mis labores y creí que lo mejor sería ir a dar una pequeña patrullada por la zona en busca de daimons antes de retirarme a mi casa y tratar de dormir el tiempo necesario. Lamentaba mucho haber roto la promesa que le había hecho a Bas acerca de cenar juntos, pero no tenía elección: mi deber era ayudar a los Dark Hunters siempre que tuviese la oportunidad.

Al final, aquella ronda nocturna había resultado de lo más ocupada.

Estando en plenas vacaciones de Semana Santa, era obvio que la multitud de turistas creciera lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de grandes grupos de tipos rubios y atractivos de más de un metro ochenta de estatura, en otras palabras, daimons. Las criaturas a las que debía dar caza y muerte.

Para cuando dieron las nueve de la noche ya había acabado con veinte daimons que se habían agrupado para atacar un club ubicado en la famosa Bourbon Street. Gracias a los Dioses los había asesinado en un callejón obscuro y ningún humano había presenciado la acción.

Menos mal, porque no estaba de ánimos para borrar memorias esa noche.

Después de haber cumplido con mi trabajo, bajé por toda Bourbon Street hasta que doblé hacia la izquierda por St. Anne Street y seguí mi camino hacia mi casa.

Luego, todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

_"It's like a déjà vu,_

_Me standing here with you"_

Mi estómago comenzó a rugir monstruosamente. Había olvidado el hecho que, gracias a que había ido con mi abuela, no había probado alimentado desde el almuerzo en la escuela.

Estaba sumamente famélica.

Justo una cuadra antes de llegar a casa estaba el restaurante _Moon Wok_, que se especializaba en comida china. No era muy fanática de ese tipo de sazón, sinceramente prefería la comida japonesa pero, a falta de algo más saludable, decidí entrar y comer aunque fuese un plato de arroz y pollo agridulce. De todos modos no tenía otra opción, era eso o llegar a mi casa y dar una que otra explicación sobre el por qué no había comido después de clases. Por supuesto lo último que quería era revelar la charla que había tenido con Apollymi, así que decidí no arriesgarme.

Al terminar de cenar, volví a emprender camino hacia mi casa. Estaba ansiosa por meterme en la cama y dormir hasta que mi cuerpo se hartase de estar acostado.

Continué mi camino con ese tentador pensamiento en mi cabeza. Al otro lado de la calle había un grupo de personas notoriamente borrachas, que iban brindando y cantando _Today was your Last Day_ de Nickelback a todo pulmón.

Cuando menos supe, ya me encontraba sonriendo hacia ellos y pensando en lo genial que sería poder disfrutar de un momento como ese sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo. Justo en el momento que los vi alejarse, me reprendí a mí misma por mi debilidad, traté de enfocarme en regresar a casa pero, de repente, sentí aquella corriente eléctrica bastante familiar que me indicaba que había daimons cerca. Giré mi cabeza hacia ambos lados de la calle pero no vi nada, sin embargo, tal y como si mi mente me jugara una broma, recordé la visión.

Entonces me giré y los vi.

A sólo unos cuantos metros iba este grupo de cuatro sujetos rubios detrás del otro montón de humanos que continuaban cantando la misma canción. Quien lo diría, si yo no hubiese estado presente en ese lugar, ese hubiese sido precisamente su último día de vida.

Comencé a seguirlos hasta que los vi desaparecer dentro del _Bourbon Pub & Parade_.

En cuanto me di cuenta del lugar, hice una mueca de desagrado. ¡Joder! Aún podía recordar el terrible olor de ese lugar gracias a mi visión. Aún no entendía por qué éstas debían ser tan condenadamente vívidas. ¡No quería entrar ahí!

Pero no me quedaba de otra. Me armé de valor y, aguantado todo el aire que cupo en mis pulmones, me introduje en aquel sitio que, tal y como lo recordaba, apestaba peor que la ropa sucia de mi padre y mis hermanos.

Rápidamente localicé a los daimons y sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé al ataque.

—¡Págos! —grité y los cuatro se quedaron congelados en sus lugares.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que ya había matado a tres de ellos pero el cuarto se me había escapado.

¿Acaso no podía haberme saltado esa parte de la visión y haberlos matado a todos ahí mismo? ¡Pero no! ¡Siempre querían hacerme pasar el peor rato posible!

¡Y lo peor de todo es que me quedaban escasos tres minutos para llegar a casa antes de que el Todo-Poderoso-Dios-Atlante me lanzara un discurso de por qué debía llegar siempre antes de las diez de la noche!

No tuve otra opción más que seguirlo y terminar con aquella situación.

Una vez que estuve fuera del Pub, busqué por todos lados al daimon fugitivo pero no logré dar con él. En ese momento supe que lo perdería si no me armaba de valor y me transformaba justo como lo había hecho en mis sueños. Tomé aire y de un segundo a otro ya estaba arrinconando a la criatura contra la malla de acero.

¡Hasta los diálogos fueron iguales!

Cuando finalmente lo maté, regresé a mi forma normal para poder destellar en la casa sin la preocupación de que me hicieran preguntas sobre mi aspecto físico. No estaba en mi mejor momento y no quería responder de una manera tajante de la cual me arrepentiría después.

Hasta ese momento todo estaba marchando tal y como lo había visto, pero nunca recordé lo más importante del contexto: el tipo buenísimo que me dejaba, literalmente, jadeando.

Y precisamente fue eso lo que recordé al darme media vuelta para marcharme.

De inmediato volví a transformarme manifestando una capucha negra que cubrió todo mi cuerpo. Agudicé mis sentidos y cuando localicé la posición del sujeto y me abalancé sobre él, rebotando contra su propio cuerpo.

Entonces lo vi.

Y era justo como lo recordaba: tenía un cuerpo hecho para el pecado, unos labios diseñados para besar y mordisquear, uno cabello que, literalmente, decía _tócame_, y unos ojos azul turquesa que parecían un profundo océano, incitándome a nadar y perderme en ellos.

En ese momento perdí todo mi aliento.

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunté casi inaudiblemente.

Mi boca estaba seca.

El tipo me sonrió de una manera tan sensual que despertó varios sentimientos en mí que jamás había experimentado antes.

¡Queridos Dioses! Él debía tener la sonrisa más hermosa, perfecta y excitante que cualquier otra persona en la tierra.

Sentí como mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear mientras que el resto de mi cuerpo comenzó a sudar frío. Si continuaba de aquella manera seguramente perdería el conocimiento antes de llegar a mi casa.

Debía detenerlo.

—¡¿Quién eres?!, ¡¿Qué quieres?! —le volví a preguntar, esta vez con urgencia.

Él volvió a sonreír y separó un poco los labios para empezar a hablar:

—Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore, y he venido por ti —respondió mientras cambiaba de forma y se convertía en un ave negra…

¡Imposible!

¡Era él! ¡El cuervo con aquellos extraños ojos era ese sujeto!

Y venía directamente hacia mí.


	3. Capítulo 3 Ángel Obscuro

**Tercer capítulo de la historia. **

**Espero les guste.**

_**EIRINI.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 3. ÁNGEL OBSCURO**_

_"Hold down your head now, just let me pass by,_

_Don't feed my fear if you don't want it out."_

_• It's the Fear / Within Temptation_

_Damon Salvatore._

Aquel sujeto, de cabellos tan negros como la noche, que incitaban a ser tocados y masajeados salvajemente, con excitantes y sensuales ojos tan azules y profundos como el mar, capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera que osase mirarlos, y con el cuerpo _robado _de un Dios, se llamaba Damon.

Él era el tipo que había logrado sacarme de la seguridad de mi zona de confort, el que había despertado un sin número de extrañas y nuevas sensaciones en mí, el que me tentaba a explorar lo prohibido, el que me arrastraba hacia su red de seducción sin la mínima intención de dejarme ir…

El que decía mi nombre una y otra vez en mis sueños…

El héroe de mis pesadillas…

El protagonista de cada una de mis fantasías…

Damon era el hombre de mi visión.

Y justo ahora estaba volando hacia mí a una velocidad inverosímil, una que no podía percibir con facilidad y, por lo tanto, tampoco podía esquivar.

Cuando mi mente volvió de su pequeña huída a su mundo de ensueño, levanté ambas manos hacia el cuervo y grité lo más fuerte que pude el hechizo paralizador.

Él logró esquivarlo pero el encantamiento le golpeó justo en su ala derecha haciéndolo caer precipitadamente hacia el suelo y no sé por qué razón, motivo o circunstancia —quizás porque era una criatura, con sentimientos tan estúpidos, que se obligaba a sí misma a preocuparse por los demás— un extraño deseo me dominó y me forzó a ayudarlo antes que se golpeara contra el duro pavimento.

Apuntando solamente con mi mano derecha hacia él, cerré mis ojos y murmuré: _Ehllafý sahn Fithós—Ligero como Pluma_.

La gran ave negra se detuvo justo a treinta centímetros del suelo. En esa posición pude sentirlo luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra los hechizos que había usado para inmovilizarlo, sin embargo, pronto cayó en cuenta que no importara lo que hiciera, no podía librarse tan fácilmente de ellos, así que desistió. Sus ojos, que ahora me miraban con cautelosa atención, destellaban con una furia imposible de ignorar. Podía sentirlo en cada parte de mí ser: evidentemente estaba furioso, confundido y sorprendido.

"_¿Qué es esta chiquilla?, ¿Qué clase de poder es el que posee?_" fue lo único que logré obtener de su desorientada mente.

—Puedo leer los pensamientos de los demás, así que si me dices mentalmente que me prometes no atacarme de nuevo, te dejaré libre —le dije.

Honestamente esperaba que se tranquilizara y me hiciera caso pero, en lugar de escuchar mi proposición, él continuó lanzando chillidos de rabia e indignación.

Mientras más tiempo lo tuviese bajo mis encantamientos, más enérgico se ponía y a ese paso no llegaría a ningún lado, tenía que terminar rápido con aquella escena. Estaba claro que no me salvaría del sermón de mi padre, pero aún así no quería permanecer en ese callejón ni un minuto más.

¿Qué debía hacer?

—Por favor, cálmate, no quiero lastimarte —volví a pedirle, pero siguió ignorándome.

Los movimientos frenéticos de su cuerpo siguieron luchando arduamente contra el _Págos_, haciéndome creer que no se detendría con nada, pero luego de unos minutos se contuvo completamente.

Fijé mi vista en él y verlo tan sumiso me hizo creer que finalmente había llegado a su límite: ahora lo sentía exhausto, apenas podía respirar de lo agitado que estaba, pero aún así dentro de su mente, todavía prolongaba la batalla. No iba a ser fácil convencerlo mas no tenía otra elección.

—De acuerdo, Damon, voy a liberarte, pero quiero que te quedes tranquilo o volveré a lanzarte el mismo hechizo y no creo que vaya a gustarte ¿ok? —dije.

No muy convencida de que haya aceptado el trato, caminé lentamente en dirección a él y cuando estuve a escasos dos metros, ambos clavamos nuestras miradas uno en el otro. Sus ojos azules literalmente le estaban declarando la guerra a los míos y eso me provocó un ligero estremecimiento interno que me caló hasta los huesos, pero mientras siguiese congelado, flotando en el aire, no había mucho que pudiese hacer para herirme.

Cerré un metro más de distancia entre ambos y, después de terminar con nuestra batalla visual, me aproximé hasta su oreja derecha, cerré mis ojos y murmuré _Ohedrán_. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, primero tenuemente, y luego se intensificó hasta casi iluminar todo el callejón.

Mientras eso ocurría, yo aproveché el momento para marcar una buena distancia entre los dos para que no pudiera alcanzarme una vez que estuviese nuevamente en libertad. Estaba totalmente convencida que había gastado toda su energía luchando que, aún estando libre, no podría mover su cuerpo lo suficientemente rápido para atraparme.

Un sonido, muy parecido al de un cristal rompiéndose, me advirtió que el hechizo congelante estaba por culminar e, inconscientemente, retrocedí varios metros más hasta que choqué con el faro de la luz pública.

Poco a poco su cuerpo dejó de brillar y fue descendiendo hasta que quedó tendido sobre el suelo. Dos minutos después, se incorporó con torpeza y volvió a clavar su mirada en mí.

_¡Dioses! ¿Quién es este sujeto? ¿Qué quiere de mí?_ pensé.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —me atreví a preguntarle, pero el semblante de su rostro me confirmó todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?, ¿cómo es posible que hayas sido capaz de detenerme? —me preguntó con un tono de voz bastante reprochable, me pareció notar que había herido su orgullo— ¡Tan sólo eres una chiquilla malcriada!

_Un minuto… ¡¿QUÉ?! _

—¡¿Chiquilla malcriada?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?! —le grité furiosa.

—¿_Qué_ eres? —me preguntó, ignorándome por completo.

—No tengo por qué responder tus preguntas, no te conozco y por lo tanto no puedes obligarme, lárgate de aquí antes de que decida volver a congelarte y matarte —le ordené casi escupiendo las palabras.

Le dediqué una mirada llena de rencor y desprecio, que si hubiese sido un puñal, ahora mismo estaría muriéndose desangrado. Claro que podía matarlo con sólo pensarlo, pero estaba tan concentrada en demostrarle mi odio, que pasé por alto esa idea.

¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

Maldito engreído.

¿Acaso creía que, sólo por tener ese cuerpo tan sensual, esos ojos hipnotizantes y esos rasgos tan espantosamente finos, tenía el derecho de criticarme?

Estúpido idiota.

Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar decididamente en dirección a mi casa. Quería establecer una gran condenada distancia entre ambos lo más pronto posible y no volver a estar cerca de él. Con cada paso que daba, deseaba fervientemente nunca más volver a toparme con ese tipo en mi vida, si lo hacía, más vale que se cuidara porque no tendría piedad de él.

La próxima vez lo asesinaría.

Y al diablo con las consecuencias.

Continué mi camino hacia mi casa pero, justo a dos casas de intervalo, sentí un par de largas y deliciosas manos tomándome fuertemente por las caderas. Me giraron hasta que su dueño y yo quedamos frente a frente, y a continuación me sujetaron con rudeza contra un muro de concreto.

Damon me miraba con cierta desconfianza en los ojos que logró paralizarme en mi lugar. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en ese instante fue quedarme tan quieta como me fue posible y esperar el momento oportuno para atacar.

Nadie —excepto mi papá— había logrado doblegarme antes, y este sujeto no sería la segunda excepción.

Yo era un espíritu libre, hija de un Dios Atlante y salvaje por naturaleza.

Y que los Dioses prohíban que alguien llegara a domarme alguna vez.

Damon continuó aprensándome contra la fría pared mientras retiraba su mano derecha de mi cadera y la dirigía lentamente hacia arriba. Sus dedos recorrieron y acariciaron cada centímetro de mi agitado torso, forzándome a cerrar los ojos ante la extraña sensación que su acción provocaba en mí. Me era increíble creer lo fácil que mi cuerpo respondía a su toque.

Yo odiaba a ese hombre.

Lo quería a mil kilómetros lejos de mí, no invadiendo mi espacio personal, atormentándome con corrientes de placer que jamás había experimentado antes.

¿De qué se trataba todo aquello?

Su mano subió tocando mi vientre, mis costillas, el valle entre mis pechos y, cuando finalmente llegó hasta mi cuello, la cerró alrededor de él. Su piel era suave, como si estuviese hecha de terciopelo, y cuando entró en contacto con la mía, casi creí tocar las estrellas. No imaginaba otra cosa mejor que eso sobre la Tierra. Si no hubiese sido por el poco instinto de preservación que poseía, hubiese desfallecido en sus brazos.

En aquella posición pude sentir claramente la dura complexión de su cuerpo: sus grandes y trabajados músculos se presionaban contra mí, provocándome un sin fin de exquisitos escalofríos, que torturaban mi propio cuerpo induciéndome a un extraño trance del que apenas era consciente.

Nada de eso tenía sentido para mí.

¿Por qué, de todas las personas sobre la Tierra, tuvo que ser precisamente ese _íncubo_ el que atormentara mis sueños y mi realidad? ¿Era ese mi castigo por matar tantas criaturas paranormales?

Que malditas y que perras eran las Destinos Griegas.

Pero algún día les cobraría todas y cada una de las fechorías que me habían hecho.

Respiré con dificultad antes de atreverme a hablar. No iba a permitir que descubriera todo lo que su mera cercanía incitaba en mí. No le daría ese poder.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le pregunté, pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí. Apenas habían sido un débil susurro que, si antes no había estado del todo seguro de mi actual condición, ahora podía sonreír victorioso: había logrado dominarme.

—Así que no estás acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de alguien ¿huh?, es bueno saberlo —sonrió, elevando la comisura derecha de sus labios y fue lo último que pude soportar.

Ese gesto tan sexy me había descolocado por completo y de inmediato supe que si no salía de su prisión a la voz de ya, lograría obtener lo que fuese que estuviese buscando.

Incluso si eso fuera matarme.

Fijé mis ojos en él y, usando lo que me quedaba de voluntad, lo lancé al otro lado de la calle, donde aterrizó con un embarazoso porrazo que lo obligó a tenderse sobre el pavimento para recuperarse del golpe. Una vez que pudo ponerse nuevamente de pie, me miró con el mismo desprecio de antes, y se lanzó en una rápida carrera hacia mí que, esta vez, pude esquivar con facilidad. Cuando volvió a localizarme, trató de correr otra vez en mi dirección, pero antes que llegara hasta mí, una barrera invisible lo volvió a lanzar cuatro metros atrás.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Otro de tus trucos? —demandó, poniéndose de pie enfrentándome.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres; qué buscas o qué pretendes obtener de mí pero te lo advierto, no vuelvas a acercarte o no respondo —le gruñí.

Él sonrió volviendo a sacarme de órbita.

—Eres una hembra necia ¿no es así? —soltó.

¡¿Hembra?! ¡¿Pero qué demonios le ocurría a ese tipo?!

—¡No me llames así! ¡No soy un animal! —grité con evidente molestia.

—¿Qué no te llame así? ¿Acaso no sabes que entre nuestra especie nos denominamos a nosotros mismos "macho" o "hembra"? —soltó la pregunta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_Bueno, para él y los de su clase lo es_ me dije a mí misma. Lo cual me llevó a la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Qué eres?

Damon me miró con una rara mueca como si acabara de decirle que la Tierra era plana. Su mandíbula cayó tres centímetros hacia abajo y puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer no esperaba tal pregunta de mi parte.

—¿Sabes? Estoy algo confundido aquí: no sé si eres ingenua o una muy buena actriz —comentó.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo_ pensé negando con la cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Por qué sigues insultándome? No sabes quién ni cómo soy, tampoco de dónde vengo. Ni siquiera conoces mi nombre —respondí.

—No y la verdad no me interesa saberlo, ni siquiera debí haberte dicho el mío pero tú preguntaste, yo sólo respondí —contestó de vuelta.

No pasé por alto el hecho que su carácter había cambiado por completo. Ahora parecía que estaba tratando con una retrasada mental y eso no me pareció nada agradable.

—Escucha Damon o Señor-No-Necesito-Saber-Nada-De-Ti: no me agrada el tono que usas para dirigirte a mí, ni tampoco la forma en que lo haces, así que ¿por qué no nos hacemos un favor el uno al otro y nos separamos antes que esto termine con uno de nosotros muerto, huh? —le dije con sarcasmo.

Giré sobre mis talones y volví a encaminarme hacia mi casa sin prestarle más atención innecesaria a las circunstancias. Era bastante tarde y lo que me esperaba al entrar por la gran puerta de madera, que iba haciéndose más grande conforme me acercaba a ella, no era muy reconfortante.

¡Oh Dioses! Esperaba que mi madre hubiese hecho nuevamente de las suyas y que hubiese convencido a mi padre de irse a dormir sin cerciorarse de que todos estuviésemos en casa sanos y salvos, realmente deseaba correr con esa suerte otra vez, pero aquello era pedir demasiado.

Además, todavía tendría que enfrentarme al hecho que había roto mi promesa con Bas y conociendo a mi hermano, no lo dejaría pasar tan sencillamente. Él querría una respuesta de mi parte, y no aceptaría otra que no saliera directamente de mis propios labios. De sólo pensar lo que afrontaría al pisar el recibidor se me ponía la piel de gallina.

Y el Gran Tipo moreno que tenía detrás de mí no ayudaba mucho.

Antes de comenzar a subir los escalones del porche, giré mi vista hasta donde había dejado antes a Damon y me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando lo vi recargado sobre el poste de luz que estaba justo enfrente de la casa. Su rostro había adoptado una evidente serenidad y sus ojos azules, ahora pacíficos, me estudiaban como si trataran de descubrir el gran misterio que yo significaba para él.

Suspiré.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —le pregunté con cansancio— No puedo, ni pretendo, quedarme a hacerte compañía, es bastante tarde y mi familia debe estar preocupada por mí, sin mencionar el gran interrogatorio al que me someterán si te encuentran conversando conmigo.

En su rostro se dibujó una retorcida sonrisa que me expresó lo divertido que había sido mi último comentario.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —demandé.

—No lo sé, estoy bastante impresionado por la situación. Se supone que eres una vampira, no deberías tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, ni siquiera tener una familia, eres una criatura de la noche, deberías ser libre y hacer lo que tu naturaleza te dicta. ¿Por qué salvaste a esos humanos de los demonios? Tú eres igual a ellos: necesitas sangre para vivir —musitó.

Solté un ligero bufido. Si no fuese por mi situación actual, sería capaz de reírme ante su cruel e inoportuno comentario.

—Escucha, estoy cansada y lo único que quiero es dormir, así que si no te importa entraré a mi casa, donde tengo una gran y hermosa familia que espera por mí. No tengo tiempo, ni tampoco las ganas de entablar la clase de charla que exiges ahora mismo —le dije.

—Debes estar bromeando —bufó—. Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas más de que hablar —dijo con determinación—. Pero si no queda de otra entonces te esperaré en tu balcón. No pienso quitarte los ojos de encima.

Puse los ojos en blanco. _¡En nombre del Olimpo! ¿En qué lío me he metido?_

—Haz lo que quieras, mientras no te metas con mi familia, o mis amigos, estaremos bien —dije con resignación, dando por finalizado nuestro primer encuentro.

Antes de volver a concentrarme en la puerta que tenía enfrente de mí, y en el futuro incierto que me esperaba al otro lado de ella, observé como Damon volvía a tomar la forma de un cuervo y volaba hacia mi balcón, posándose sobre una de las ramas que lo cubrían.

Ver aquellos ojos azul turquesa incrustados en aquella ave hizo que un escalofrío bajara por toda mi columna vertebral, pero no le di importancia. Quizás, con el tiempo, me acostumbraría a verlos tanto en el animal, como en el hombre.

De pronto, como si me hubiese gustado el rumbo por donde iban las cosas, sonreí de una manera tan inusual que me asustó…

C_on el tiempo_…

Di un respingo ante la idea.

¿De verdad estaba lo suficientemente preparada para lidiar con una situación como esa?

Una vez más, quizás el tiempo lo diría.

Y con ese pensamiento, lista o no, abrí la puerta y crucé el umbral hasta el recibidor. Tenía bien clara la idea de lo que me esperaba pero no podía seguir postergando lo inevitable.

Sólo esperaba que mi Padre no estuviese de tan mal humor.

O al menos no lo suficiente para ponerse azul…

~ • ~

—¡PAULINA MICHELLE ANNE ELIZABETH CULLEN!

El grito de Acheron fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que mi cuerpo se congelara de terror y también fue lo bastante audible para que incluso los vecinos de la colonia contigua lo escucharan, sin la necesidad de haber usado un megáfono.

Esa definitivamente no era mi noche.

Sin embargo, hubiese pasado por alto su malestar emocional de buena gana si no hubiese sido por la última palabra que había pronunciado…

¿Perdón? ¿En serio había dicho _Cullen_?

Ese era el golpe más bajo que él solía usar en mi contra cuando ya no tenía otra cosa con la cual amenazarme. Sabía lo mucho que detestaba que me llamara por el apellido de la gente que me había abandonado.

¿Cómo era capaz de hacerme algo así?

No sé ni cómo, ni de dónde fue que saqué el coraje necesario para enfrentarlo y empezar lo que seguramente sería una de las peores noches de toda mi existencia. Era evidente que estaba furioso. Yo hubiese aceptado todas y cada una de sus reclamaciones sin objeción alguna, pero gracias a su GRAN error al decirme "Cullen" había arruinado su oportunidad.

Furiosa e indignada, me dirigí dando grandes zancadas hacia la sala. No tenía caso que siguiera demorando la futura e inevitable batalla entre ambos. Sólo esperaba que no se le ocurriera elevar el nivel de la pelea hasta convertirla en la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

O, peor aún, en el _Telikos_…

Al entrar por el marco de la puerta lo primero que hice fue clavar mi vista en el gran y fornido hombre, quien me recibió echando chispas por la indudable tensión que reinaba el lugar, ni por un segundo se me pasó por la cabeza detenerme a comprobar quienes estaban presentes. Mi atención estuvo totalmente enfocada en el gran-y-todo-poderoso-paranoico-y-ahora-enojado-dios.

Tanto mi Padre, como yo, continuamos con nuestra batalla visual sin que alguno diera su brazo a torcer mientras que el resto de la familia se limitaba a observarnos. Decidí ser yo quien empezara ahora la batalla verbal antes de que la maldita frustración me comiera viva.

—¡¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa?! —le grité sin poder contener el evidente enojo que estaba dominándome por completo— ¡¿Por qué rayos me llamaste así?! ¡Bien sabes que lo odio!

—¡No estás en condiciones para exigirme nada! —devolvió frenético, casi podía notar el rojo comiéndose el iris de sus ojos— ¡¿En dónde carajo estabas?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es?!

—¡Claro que sé la hora que es! ¡No tienes por qué recordármela! ¡Se me presentaron _algunos _problemas de camino hasta aquí y tuve que resolverlos! ¡¿Satisfecho?! —volví a gritar sin poder controlarme.

Ligeramente sentí que el rojo también deseaba devorar mis ojos, pero cuando me di cuenta de ello, me concentré para detenerlo. Ciertamente no sería yo quien elevara las cosas a otro nivel. Lo último que quería era mostrarme débil ante el Dios.

Acheron se dedicó a fulminarme con la mirada, poniendo el ambiente más tenso que antes. Él sabía perfectamente a qué tipo de problemas me había referido cuando le expliqué por qué había llegado tan tarde, sin embargo, parecía que en lugar de haber inclinado la situación un poco a mi favor más bien la había complicado.

Jamás en mi vida había visto _la_ mirada con la que ahora me observaba. Era tan fría y tan ajena a su forma de ser, que por varios segundos me sentí completamente indefensa. En ese momento lo único que pude pensar fue que algo, realmente grave, debería haber pasado para que él actuara así. Casi se me hizo imposible distinguir al padre amoroso y alegre en aquella aura tétrica y despiadada que se había apoderado de él.

—¡No es tu trabajo ocuparte de _esos _problemas! ¡Para eso existen los Dark Hunters! ¡Tu deber es estar dentro de esta casa a la hora límite acordada! ¡No me obligues a tomar medidas más severas contigo! ¡Sabes que soy capaz de eso y mucho más! —gritó, elevando el tono de su voz e inmediatamente supe que, si no hacía algo para tranquilizarlo, continuaría de ese modo hasta llegar al punto donde tendríamos que trasladarnos a Katoteros para que pudiera transformarse en su verdadera forma y poder ejercer todo su poder y dominio sobre mí.

—Lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Jamás fue mi intención hacerte enojar de esta manera, sólo me retrasé por unos minutos pero no me pasó nada malo, lo juro —traté de disculparme, usando todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para sonar lo más convincente posible.

—¡Pues al menos deberías haber avisado! ¡Nos tenías preocupados! ¡No tienes idea de lo mal que me pone esta conducta tuya! ¡¿Qué hubiese pasado si algo malo te hubiese sucedido, huh?! ¡ERES UNA INCONSCIENTE! —siguió hostigándome severamente.

—Ya me disculpé, ¿qué más quieres que diga? —me quejé, tratando de no volver a elevar el volumen de mi voz. Ya no quería seguir peleando.

A esa altura de la disputa, me sentía completamente sometida e intimidada por su presencia. Era injusto que siempre fuera yo quien tuviese que doblegarse, pero una vez que la furia del _Heraldo_ despertaba, no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad de vencerla.

Así que opté por comportarme dócilmente.

Enseguida, mi Padre notó mi drástico cambio de actitud y, con un poco de dificultad, él también intentó sosegarse. Yo había bajado totalmente mi cabeza en señal de sumisión, por eso me era imposible ver cada una de sus reacciones, pero cuando escuché un corto, aunque notorio suspiro, supe que había logrado apaciguar a la bestia.

Lentamente, fui alzando la vista para poder ver la nueva posición de mi papá.

Aún no estaba del todo segura si con mi última acción había logrado algún avance a mi favor, así que cuando nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar me sorprendió que estuviera bastante controlado.

_Al menos ya no hay ningún rastro rojo en sus ojos_ me dije.

Él continuó observándome detenidamente. Con sólo verlo recorrer su vista por todo mi cuerpo, me pareció notar que estaba estudiando cuidadosamente cada unos de mis movimientos, y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarme lo más quieta que pude y sentirme desarmada.

Una vez más, el Gran Acheron demostró quien mandaba en esa casa y, que si se lo proponía, podía ser la criatura más insensible y tosca del Universo entero.

—Si ya terminaste de sondearme, me gustaría retirarme a mi habitación, ¿puedo? —inquirí con indignación.

Jamás me había tratado de aquella forma tan irracional.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera! ¡Si yo digo que te quedes ahí parada entonces ahí te quedas y punto! —gruñó.

—¡Ash!… basta —intervino finalmente mi madre.

Cuando escuchó la voz de mi madre parpadeó varias veces, cortando nuestro contracto visual, se volteó hacia donde estaba Tory e inmediatamente se apresuró hacia ella, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

En cuanto Acheron entró en ellos, se abrazó con tanta fuerza al cuerpo de mi mamá como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si ese fuera el único lugar donde él pudiese estar en paz consigo mismo o, al menos, donde podía pensar con claridad. Ella lo consoló durante un largo rato mientras que mis hermanos me observaban con ojos suplicantes y llenos de consternación.

Era la primera vez que toda la familia pasaba por una situación así y nadie sabíamos que hacer o como actuar.

La actitud de nuestro Padre nos había tomado por sorpresa; tanto, que me hizo empezar a preguntarme el por qué estaba siendo tan estricto y duro conmigo cuando su respectivo motivo no era suficiente razón para ello.

¿Acaso algo malo habría ocurrido durante ese día? ¿Por qué no podía contarme lo que lo tenía tan preocupado? ¿Por qué esa maldita prepotencia de no querer involucrar a los demás? ¡Queridos Dioses, era su hija! ¡¿Por qué no podía confiar en mí una condenada vez en toda su divina existencia?!

Continué parada en mi lugar sin poder moverme. No me atrevía. Era casi seguro que si lo hacía, haría enojar nuevamente a mi papá y ya estaba cansada de enfrentarlo. Sólo quería irme a mi habitación y dormir. Era imposible que tanto él, como yo, siguiéramos con aquella batalla verbal cuando nuestros estados mentales estaban peligrosamente alterados.

Lo mejor era ir a dormir y hablar con más calma al día siguiente.

Cerré mis ojos, reprimiendo mi deseo de echarme a llorar, y exhalé profundamente. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido ante él y tan pronto como abandonó la seguridad de los brazos de Tory, regresó a resistirme. Se plantó frente a mí mirándome con recelo, segundos después cerró sus ojos y suspiró pesadamente. En ese momento la tensión que invadía nuestro espacio personal se disipó lentamente.

Esta vez, cuando abrió los ojos, noté una expresión de preocupación que penetraba duramente su plata remolinante, obscureciendo su mirada.

—Esta conversación aún no termina, vete a descansar —ordenó con voz apaciguada—. Mañana hablaremos con más calma.

Volvió a cortar el contacto visual y, sin dirigirse a nadie más, caminó hacia las escaleras desapareciendo al instante.

Tory lo siguió rápidamente, pero antes de desaparecer por el mismo camino, se volteó y me miró con su conocida expresión de angustia. Eso sólo lo hacía cuando nos advertía, ya fuese a mis hermanos o, en este caso, a mí, que hablaría seriamente con nosotros.

Al parecer, mi noche no terminaría hasta que hablara con ella.

Cuando mi mamá también se esfumó, los únicos que quedamos en la sala fuimos Bas, Theron y yo, y por sus caras, sabía que estaban muriéndose por bombardearme con quien sabe cuantas preguntas.

—¿Se puede saber dónde habías estado? —comenzó Bas— Papá nunca había actuado así antes, eso sólo me hace pensar que algo realmente malo está por suceder y no quiere perdernos de vista ni por un segundo, ¿qué pasó, Pau?, ¿por qué rompiste tu promesa de llegar a tiempo para cenar juntos?

Suspiré casi por necesidad de hacerlo. Lo último que quería era tener a mis dos sobreprotectores hermanos encima de mí después de la reciente lucha con nuestro progenitor. Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, y no quería que, gracias a mi estado de ánimo, alguno se convirtiera en mi saco de boxeo.

Ninguno de ellos se merecía que lo usara para desahogarme.

Clavé mis verdes ojos en los plateados de mi hermano y, con un solo intercambio de miradas, le dije que no estaba en mis cabales para soportar un interrogatorio de su parte, y al parecer, Theron también se dio cuenta de ello porque tampoco hizo el mínimo intento de soltar sus propias preguntas a diestra y siniestra. Sabía perfectamente que en algún momento tendría que hablar con ambos, pero no sería esa noche. Ya había sido suficiente por un día.

—Tranquilo, Bas. Prometo contarte todo después, ahora sólo quiero dormir —respondí.

Mis dos hermanos se me quedaron viendo con cara de pocos amigos, pero en el fondo comprendían lo duro que había sido para mí haber llegado a casa y que, en lugar de disfrutar un tiempo en familia, hubiese tenido que discutir tan salvajemente con el Amo y Señor de nuestro hogar. De alguna manera ambos se habían imaginado a ellos mismos en mi lugar y llegaron a la conclusión de que jamás les gustaría experimentar algo así. Habían sido testigos de la crueldad que era capaz nuestro Padre y no se les antojaba enfrentar semejante altercado en carne propia.

Por eso desistieron de continuar interrogándome. Tanto ellos, como yo, esperábamos que un buen sueño tranquilizara la ira del Dios y que pudiésemos hablar como gente civilizada a la mañana siguiente.

—Buenas noches, chiquillos. Descansen.

Me despedí de mis hermanos y emprendí mi camino hacia mi habitación. Seguramente mi madre ya estaría esperándome para hablar de lo ocurrido y mientras más rápido terminara, más rápido me dormiría.

~ • ~

Caminé perezosamente por el pasillo hasta que finalmente llegué a mi alcoba. Con un rápido movimiento, me escabullí hacia el interior y cerré la puerta en silencio, con la intención de no hacer más ruido de lo necesario.

Una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la obscuridad, inspeccioné cautelosamente cada rincón del cuarto. Evidentemente mi madre aún no había hecho acto de presencia y gracias a eso, me tomé mi tiempo para alistarme para dormir.

Cuando me dirigí al baño para cepillarme los dientes, una sombra entre las cortinas del ventanal de mi balcón, me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos, poniéndome en estado de alerta. Debido al cansancio tanto físico, como mental que sufría, automáticamente dejé que mis instintos me dominaran provocando que mis ojos cambiaran de color hasta volverse rojos, mis dientes se convirtieron en alargados colmillos y mis uñas crecieron hasta parecer garras, las cuales se tornaron negras durante el proceso.

Me dirigí sigilosamente hacia la puerta de cristal de mi balcón con el propósito de averiguar quien estaba espiándome deliberadamente. Cuando hice a un lado el largo y pesado cortinaje que cubría el ventanal y la luz de la Luna iluminó el dormitorio, descubrí que la sombra era nada más y nada menos que el gran cuervo negro.

_¡Oh genial! Cuando creí que ya nada podía ser peor._

La obscura ave se acercó volando impetuosamente hacia mí, y mientras más se aproximaba, fue cambiando de forma hasta convertirse en el Gran Tipo sexy.

Damon se detuvo a dos metros de distancia analizándome de pies a cabeza.

Detuvo un par de veces su recorrido, enfocándose en partes de mi cuerpo que, de sólo pensarlo, se me erizaba el vello de la piel.

Yo aún no podía salir del sorpresivo trance en el que me había sumergido desde que lo vi. Luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para romper el lazo hipnótico que su sola presencia había creado entre los dos pero, justo cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos, todo se fue al diablo. No pude evitar dejarme arrastrar por aquel vasto océano, el cual me atrapó con fuerza entre sus fieras aguas y me mantuvo encadenada a él. No importaba cuanto peleara, en el fondo sabía que nunca podría liberarme de su prisión.

Antes de entrar a mi casa y enfrentar mi cruel destino, creí que todo lo que había vivido previamente sólo había sido una ilusión y que, por lo tanto, no había ocurrido realmente. Me había esforzado bastante por creerlo y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que de verdad lo había logrado, por tal razón me había olvidado por completo que aquel exótico y ostentoso vampiro que me esperaba para retomar la conversación que habíamos dejado pendiente. Lo peor de todo era que esa noche no estaba del todo consciente para sostener algún tipo de charla.

El Gran Tipo elevó una de sus cejas mientras formaba una extraña sonrisa con la comisura derecha de sus labios. Ese gesto me llevó al límite de casi jadear para obligarme a mí misma a salir del trance hipnótico y recuperar el control de mis emociones.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué _era_ capaz de ejercer tal dominio sobre mí?

Una vez que me di cuenta de quien se trataba, fui desvaneciendo mis rasgos vampíricos hasta que volví a tomar forma humana. Inhalé y exhalé varias veces para recuperar el aliento antes de volver a enfrentarlo.

Estaba en un estado en el que era fácil descontrolarme. Por lo tanto, todas mis debilidades estaban a flor de piel y no estaba dispuesta a otorgarle tal ventaja sobre mí.

—Menos mal que no te gusta atacar a las personas, si reaccionaste así sólo porque estaba en tu balcón esperándote tranquilamente, no me imagino como serías cuando intenten atacarte —dijo bastante divertido.

—Cállate —le ordené con firmeza, no permitiría que tomara el control del ambiente—. No me conoces y por lo tanto no sabes nada de mi forma de actuar. Jamás he atacado, ni amenazado a un humano, ni siquiera estando en mis peores momentos. El aura de los mortales no representa ninguna clase de amenaza para mí y por eso no reacciono ante ellos, en cambio, tú eres un vampiro, eres una criatura sobrenatural y por lo tanto tu aura es diferente.

—¿Quieres decir que si un humano quisiera matarte lo lograría? ¡Vaya! Otro factor que deberé tener presente.

Durante varios segundos me dediqué a fulminarlo con la mirada.

¿Qué coño quería ese sujeto de mí?

—Eres un arrogante, idiota —le respondí—. No tienes derecho a venir a mi casa para seguir con tu lista de insultos. ¿Qué diablos pretendes? Dime por favor, ¿qué es lo que quieres para que me dejes en paz de una buena vez?

Justo después de decir aquello, noté como su mirada se volvía gélida y penetrante. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal forzándome a estar alerta.

Ese hombre bien podría parecer todo un modelo Calvin Klein con un intolerable sarcasmo y un muy detestable humor negro que no representaba nada serio para mí, pero después de haber sentido el extraño cosquilleo que siempre me anunciaba la cercanía de algún eminente peligro, supe que debería manejar mejor mis cartas con él, sobretodo ahora que me encontraba fuera de mis cabales.

—Nunca trates de complacerme, una criatura como tú jamás lo lograría —escupió—. Eres débil, si no fuera porque tienes una patética familia que cuida de ti seguramente ya estarías muerta.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

~ • ~

Acheron caminaba de un lado a otro por el piso de su habitación sin prestarle atención a nada, ni a nadie.

Tory había decidido que antes de hablar conmigo, primero lo haría con él para tratar de calmar la preocupante situación en la que se había envuelto toda la familia.

Como matriarca, ella siempre se encargaba de buscar la mejor forma de arreglar los problemas familiares de una manera civilizada para no tener que llegar precisamente al límite que habíamos alcanzado momentos antes. El bienestar de cada uno de nosotros era su principal prioridad y no dejaría que los altercados futuros nos dividieran y nos pusieran en contra.

Desde que mis padres habían comenzado a formar una familia, Strykerius se había envuelto a sí mismo en una constante búsqueda por descubrir alguna forma de acabar con nuestra felicidad. Cuando se enteró del nacimiento de Bas, el Señor de los Daimons se puso sumamente celoso de mi Padre porque él sí _podía _procrear y rodearse de todas aquellas cosas que el daimon siempre había deseado para sí.

Justo antes de alcanzar su veintiseisavo cumpleaños y optar por matar humanos para seguir viviendo, Stryker había logrado formar su propia familia. Había tenido muchos hijos de los cuales ya sólo quedaban Urian —quien había sido asesinado por él mismo y traído de vuelta por mi papá y por eso ahora era su mano derecha— y Medea —la primera de todas sus crías y la única que tuvo con su primera esposa Zephyra, cuando aún era Apólita—. El resto de ellos habían muerto, algunos por haber elegido el final que dictaba la maldición de Apolo y otros por haberse convertido en daimons pero que fracasaron al pelear con algún Dark Hunter, y el hecho de que mi papá fuese un Dios de vida y muerte, bien podía reproducirse.

Por supuesto que ese era uno de los principales factores del por qué Stryker odiaba a Acheron, sin embargo, el asunto de Apollymi también jugaba un rol importante en el asunto.

Cuando Apolo lanzó la maldición sobre su gente estaba tan encolerizado, que lo último que pasó por su mente fue su propio hijo. Debido a eso, y por el motivo de tal acto de crueldad, Stryker juró vengarse de su padre.

En ese momento apareció la Diosa Apollymi con una oferta que le fue imposible de rechazar.

Ella le enseñó cómo robar las almas de los humanos para que pudiera seguir con vida después de los veintisiete años, se ofreció a ser su madre adoptiva y le otorgó un gran número de habitaciones de su Palacio en Kalosis para que tanto él, como sus futuros daimons, se refugiaran. Ella le daría todo eso para que él hiciera y deshiciera a su antojo, pero claro que con la condición de nunca lastimar a su verdadero hijo.

Stryker accedió y ambos sellaron el pacto con un Vínculo de Sangre: si alguno de ellos moría, el otro también lo haría.

Con el paso de los años y de muchísimas circunstancias, Apollymi y Stryker se volvieron uno en contra del otro pero a pesar de eso, la Diosa no echó a todo su ejército de daimons, sino que los mantuvo en su Infierno para vigilarlos y por medio de otro acuerdo entre los dos, Stryker jamás volvería a intentar lastimar con sus propias manos ni a Acheron, ni al resto de su familia. Pero como era de esperarse, él sabía que había muchas otras formas de llegar a la Familia Atlante sin tener que ensuciarse las manos.

Y era eso mismo lo que traía vuelto loco a Acheron.

El Señor Daimon había descubierto una brillante forma de herir al _Heraldo del Telikos_ usando en su contra lo que más había protegido en su vida: a mí.

Tory estuvo observando cada uno de los movimientos de su marido hasta que no pudo más. Tenía que hablar con él o ella también enloquecería. Con uno de ellos bastaba, no había necesidad que ambos se descontrolaran.

—Acho, tranquilízate por favor, terminarás haciendo un hoyo en el suelo.

Mi papá se detuvo bruscamente y se volvió hacia ella, dedicándole una mirada llena de confusión y angustia. Sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando, no podía pedirle que se tranquilizara cuando tenía razones suficientes para actuar como un loco.

—No es gracioso, Sota —suspiró mi papá. No estaba de humor para bromear.

—Eso ya lo sé, cariño. No era mi intención que sonara como una broma. Yo también estoy preocupada, no olvides que también es mi hija —le recriminó mi madre.

Su tono había sido lo bastante serio para hacerle notar a su esposo que ella tampoco estaba jugando.

—Lo siento, amor. En que todo esto me está destrozando —Acheron se disculpó completamente afligido, a leguas se notaba que no estaba pasando por un buen momento —. No soporto todo esto, sólo pensar que Stryker pueda herir a nuestra pequeña me pone mal —se sentó en una esquina de la cama, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, mientras hundía su rostro en sus manos.

Tory lo entendía perfectamente.

Ella tampoco podía sentir otra cosa que no fuese terror al imaginar que algo malo pudiese pasarme si llegara a caer en las garras del enemigo.

Stryker se los había dejado tan claro como el agua: yo era su próximo objetivo.

—¿No crees que deberíamos contarle? Ella debe estar preparada para lo que pueda llegar a pasar —le sugirió Tory.

Fue entonces que mi Padre levantó su vista y la vio de verdad. En su rostro fue formándose una mueca llena de miedo e ira que lo deformó por completo. En sus ojos, la plata remolinante parecía un obscuro océano furioso que libraba una implacable tormenta.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Estás loca mujer? ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa? ¡Jamás! —gritó, perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—¡No te atrevas a insultarme, Ash! ¡Sólo te di mi punto de vista! ¡¿Acaso crees que toda esta situación me pone contenta?! ¡No me gusta pelear! —se defendió ella elevando su tono de voz, en todos los años que llevaba casada con mi papá nunca le había gritado así, pero ambos estaban tan abrumados que habían perdido los estribos—. Lo siento, no quise hablarte así, pero te recuerdo una cosa Acheron: amo a Paulina como si fuera mi propia hija, y con un demonio, ¡lo es! ¡No te voy a permitir que dudes de mi instinto materno para con ella porque jamás te lo perdonaré! ¿Piensas que me estoy tomando a la ligera la amenaza de Stryker? Pues tengo noticias para ti amigo: no lo hago.

—Perdóname Tory, estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Primero peleo con ella y ahora tú y yo estamos a punto de hacerlo también… —dijo Ash mientras dejaba salir un lastimoso suspiro— Yo… no tengo la fuerza suficiente para esto, ¡mírame!, soy el Dios del Destino Final cuya Voluntad es la del Universo, y estoy aquí, sentado, lamentándome no poder defender correctamente a mi familia.

Habían llegado a un punto donde ninguno de ellos sabía que más decir.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por darse ánimos. Mi madre caminó hacia mi padre sin cortar el contacto visual y lo tomó de las manos suavemente.

En cuanto mi papá sintió la tibieza de su piel finalmente pudo sentir un momento de paz.

Hasta que mi mamá volvió a hablar.

—Cariño, escucha, sigo pensando que debemos decirle la verdad —dijo. Ash trató de interrumpirla pero ella no lo permitió—. Sólo déjame hablar ¿sí? —le pidió, obligándolo quedarse callado—. Mira, sé como te sientes, lo único que quieres es protegerla y alejarla del peligro que la asecha, pero debes estar consciente que no podremos estar a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo. Tú la conoces, ella es inquieta por naturaleza, jamás permitirá que la encierres. Aunque la jaula sea de oro no deja de ser una prisión.

—Pero tendrá que entenderlo, somos sus padres y sólo queremos lo mejor para ella.

Tory frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de mi padre. Era increíble que a pesar de lo que ella dijera, él siempre quisiera tomar la decisión sin tomar en cuenta la suya, pero esta vez no daría su brazo a torcer, era de mí de quien estaban hablando y, por lo tanto, lo que decidieran sería por mutuo acuerdo.

—Perdóname, cielo, pero en esta ocasión definitivamente no te apoyaré —bufó mientras lo miraba intensamente.

Él le respondió de la misma manera.

—Tory, por favor, entiéndeme, no puedo aceptar lo que me pides, ella significa demasiado para mí, llegó en uno de los momentos más cruciales de mi vida y me es imposible no seguir pensando en ella como mi princesa. En aquel tiempo me sentía tan solo que, aunque era tan sólo una bebé, ella me devolvió algunos de los momentos más felices de mi tormentoso pasado. Cuando la adopté, me invadió el típico miedo de un hombre que se convierte en padre por primera vez, y estaba tan lleno de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, que no sabía sí reír o llorar por haberla atado a mi peligroso estilo de vida cuando, al mismo tiempo, me volví el responsable de la suya. No tienes idea de todo lo que pasé durante sus dos primeros años —Ash detuvo su explicación por unos segundos sólo para recuperar su aliento y luego prosiguió—. Cuando tú llegaste a nuestras vidas pensaste que tenía siete años, cuando la realidad es que debido su extraño ADN, ella alcanzó esa apariencia a sus escasos tres meses y yo no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decirle. Todo el tiempo se me acercaba buscando respuestas, tratando de descubrir por qué era diferente a los demás. Ahora que es mayor, y que ha entrenado, puede disimular perfectamente su lado paranormal y mezclarse en el mundo que le tocó vivir pero fueron, justamente, esos dos años en los que sus poderes se desarrollaron muy rápido, no lográbamos mantenerlos bajo control de ninguna manera. Al final no tuve otra opción más que llevármela a Katoteros para que no siguiera sufriendo el rechazo de la sociedad y creo que entenderás los motivos por lo que lo hice. Siendo yo mismo un sobreviviente de ese infierno, no permitiría que mi bebé creciera en ese ambiente —volvió a detenerse para reprimir el deseo de llorar. Él jamás lloraba pero cuando lo hacía se volvía muy vulnerable. Aquello lo enfurecía, no soportaba tan debilidad—. Por esa razón ella odia esa otra parte suya, le recuerda todo el sufrimiento de aquellas situaciones que tuvo que superar para lograr la posición que tiene hoy en día, y yo, como su protector, pero más que otra cosa, su Padre, no dejaré que ese pasado vuelva y la atormente. Nos costó mucho esfuerzo llegar hasta aquí y no dejaré que vuelva a ser víctima de tal obscuridad.

Al escuchar aquella historia, la cual desconocía por completo, mi mamá se sintió muy conmovida por las emociones que mi papá le había transmitido.

Después de haberle dado la oportunidad de desahogarse, finalmente pudo entender el profundo miedo que Ash sentía por mí. Yo había sido su primera prueba como padre y le daba pavor el imaginarse que hubiese cometido algún error. Pero lo que él no lograba ver es que había hecho un maravilloso trabajo criándonos.

Alguien había dicho una vez que los hijos eran el reflejo de los padres, y si a eso íbamos, Ash era el mejor padre que alguien pudiese tener.

—Te comprendo, Achimou, ahora lo hago —asintió Tory—. Nunca me imaginé que detrás de nuestra niña existiera una historia como esa. Sé que no quieres arriesgarte a que ella descubra la verdad, pero si lo que Stryker nos dijo es cierto, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarla y contársela, sobre todo para protegerla.

—Lo sé pero tengo miedo de su reacción, ¿crees que me perdone? No soportaría perderla por una tontería como esa —sollozó mi papá.

—Cariño, no temas, te puedo asegurar que es lo último que pasaría. Ella te ama de una forma incondicional, nunca dudes de su amor por ti —le sonrió mi madre.

Él le regresó el gesto.

Mis padres guardaron silencio por unos minutos. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, la cabeza de mi papá parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Estaba tan concentrado formulando mil maneras para resguardarme del caos que se aproximaba que, por primera vez en su vida, no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer. Su mente despertó del trance en el que se había sumergido y miró fijamente a mi madre.

Había tomado una decisión.

Y que los Dioses tuvieran piedad de él, porque apostaría todo lo que tenía a favor de su causa.

—Le diré la verdad —dijo finalmente con expresión seria—. Tengo que hacerlo, Sota. Jamás debí ocultarle la razón del por qué terminó conmigo en lugar de crecer con los Cullen. Fue mi error y debo solucionarlo, aunque al final termine odiándome.

—Te equivocas en ambas partes —respondió mi mamá—. Se te olvida que tú ya no estás solo en esto. Lo haremos juntos como pareja, y si conozco bien a mi niña, ella jamás te odiará por el simple hecho de que tú le diste lo que estas otras personas nunca se atrevieron: el amor y la seguridad de una verdadera familia —finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

Literalmente, Ash casi se arrojó a llorar a sus brazos.

Era cierto: él ya no estaba solo conmigo, ahora, ambos teníamos a Tory, y gracias a su amor, habíamos superado todos los obstáculos que nos impedían ser realmente felices.

—Gracias —aceptó mi papá, dándose cuenta de lo afortunado que era al tener a esa grandiosa mujer a su lado.

~ • ~

Damon colgaba del techo de mi habitación gracias al hechizo _Págos_ que envié contra él justo en el momento que se atrevió a agredir aquello que era lo más sagrado para mí.

La sangre corría por todo su cuello y torso debido a las heridas hechas por mis garras, estaba totalmente paralizado sin ninguna posibilidad de liberarse. Podía escuchar claramente todos los pensamientos e ideas que formulaba dentro de su cabeza imaginándose cada posible escenario para poner sus manos sobre mí y matarme.

Lastima que no le daría el placer de hacerlo.

—Te advertí que si te metías con mi familia, te mataría, maldito vampiro.

Escupí mientras sentía como la ira corría por la sangre de mis venas quemando todo mi cuerpo. Estaba furiosa, literalmente hecha una fiera.

Le había advertido explícitamente que, si alguna vez se metía con mis seres queridos, no viviría para contarlo y por el hecho de cómo se encontraba actualmente, obviamente había decidido ignorar mis palabras.

En ese momento lo último que me pasó por la mente fue tratar de dominar mis acciones. Damon había tocado un punto sensible, por no decir crucial, en cuanto a mi autocontrol se refería.

Apenas nos habíamos conocido y ya creía tener la confianza suficiente para agredirme. No lo entendía. Por más que intentaba hacerlo no podía. Había optado por tratar de llevarnos bien, pero cada palabra, de cada comentario que hacía, estaba impregnada de tanto veneno que era como si mi sola existencia fuese una tortura para él. ¿Qué pudiese haberle hecho yo para que me odiara con tanta pasión?

—No quería llegar hasta este extremo pero no me dejaste otra opción, Damon. ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Qué pude haberte hecho cuando nunca antes te había visto? —le demandé con tono autoritario, realmente necesitaba saberlo, la duda estaba consumiéndome.

Al no poder hablar, su respuesta me llegó mentalmente.

—_No es que me hubieses hecho algo, es simplemente por lo que eres, no entiendo como es que alguien como tú puede existir._ _Siempre he creído que no había ninguna otra criatura superior a los vampiros y justo cuando he logrado sobrepasar mis propios límites apareces tú y arruinas todo. _

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué dices tal cosa? —continué.

—_No comprendes nada, niña. Eres única. Antes de venir a conocerte en persona, pasé diez años de mi vida investigándote. No es como si me importara, soy inmortal, pero desde que supe de ti, te convertiste en mi máximo interés. Capturé, amenacé, torturé y maté muchas otras escorias para descubrir el gran misterio del por qué todas ellas estaban tras de ti. De hecho me siento ofendido de la manera como me estás tratando ahora, deberías agradecerme que al menos te ahorré algo de trabajo cuando desaparecí de la faz de la tierra a esos seres _—me explicó, aunque no podía escucharlo sabía que estaba usando un tono de voz duro y reprochable.

—Jamás te pedí que lo hicieras, nunca he necesitado de la ayuda de nadie y ciertamente tampoco la tuya —señalé con severidad—. En todo caso ¿por qué te molestaste en hacerlo?, ni siquiera me conocías en ese entonces —le pregunté con bastante curiosidad.

Ese tipo había estado detrás de mí investigándome como si fuera un experimento fallido y definitivamente eso me sacaba de mis casillas.

—_Ya te lo dije: lo hice sencillamente porque llamabas mi atención. Todas estas criaturas andaban persiguiéndote como si fueses la mismísima Fuente de la Juventud y yo tenía que averiguar la razón del por qué _—replicó tratando de sonar agresivo.

¡Vaya! Si tan sólo supiera que, efectivamente, mi sangre era casi la gemela de dicha fuente sagrada, ahora estaría retorciéndose por tratar de llegar a mí y beberla, si es que ese fuese el caso.

—No tenías derecho a meterte en mi vida. No soy un premio que hay que ganar —sollocé.

Sinceramente ya estaba harta de que criaturas como él trataran de encontrar una razón lógica para que alguien como yo existiera.

Odiaba que me vieran como un conejillo de indias al que pudiesen hacerle miles de pruebas que pudiera explicar mi situación. Había luchado toda mi vida contra ello y no permitiría que él, o quien quiera que fuese el próximo en parecer con el mismo objetivo, me señalaran como un fenómeno entre fenómenos.

—_Pues déjame decirte que así es como todos te vemos _—continuó hablando—. _Maté alrededor de doscientos vampiros y algo así como setenta hombres lobo que trataban de atraparte y asesinarte. De la poca información que pude recabar de ti fue que tu sangre era la clave, aún no sé que quiere decir eso y precisamente es la razón del por qué estoy aquí. Todos esos datos me eran completamente inservibles si no lograba comprobarlos con mis propios ojos. La teoría no sirve si no se lleva a la práctica y ahora que estamos aquí, en esta incómoda situación, al fin pude evidenciar que eres mejor que cualquiera de los relatos que había escuchado _—confesó, desarmándome en el acto.

Me tomó casi treinta segundos reponerme pero finalmente bajé la guardia. Suspiré profundamente y, una vez que me cercioré que no me atacaría, lancé el contra hechizo del _Págos_. Su cuerpo cayó inerte sobre el charco de sangre que cubría una cuarta parte del piso de mi habitación.

No podía mover un solo músculo. Las heridas aún seguían abiertas, y sin duda había perdido gran cantidad de su energía.

Me acerqué a él lentamente, y mientras me arrodillaba a su lado, coloqué la palma de mi mano derecha sobre su espalda. Cuando hice contacto con su piel, sentí como varias corrientes eléctricas bajaron por toda mi columna vertebral. Estaba bastante gélido y pálido. Observé atentamente el mar rojo que lo rodeaba y me sentí culpable. No podía creer lo cruel que había sido, pero al menos así ya no se atrevería a agredirme.

La advertencia había sido clara.

—Lo siento pero estás perdiendo tu tiempo —le dije—. Soy lo que soy, Damon, y ninguna prueba que tú, o alguien más quiera hacerme, logrará cambiar mi esencia. Será mejor que lo dejes por la paz —suspiré.

—Al menos acabo de descubrir que una de las tantas hipótesis sobre ti estaba equivocada, no eres un ser malvado, o quizás no del todo —jadeó.

Sus heridas eran tan profundas que apenas podía respirar.

—No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido o un insulto, pero viniendo de ti, creo que me arriesgaré con la primera opción —sonreí sabiendo que no podía verme y luego de cinco segundos proseguí a curarlo—. Ahora, sé que es imposible en tu estado actual pero necesito que trates de relajarte, voy a curarte —le pedí. Él trató de reírse, pero después de observar como su rostro hizo una mueca de dolor, dejó de hacerlo —. Bien, aquí voy… —cerré mis ojos y me dejé trabajar a mi mente—. _Erafthí… _—susurré el hechizo sanador.

En ese momento, una luz blanca con reflejos azules comenzó a salir de mi palma derecha y fue extendiéndose a lo largo del cuerpo de Damon. Rápidamente entró por sus poros y fue curando cada una de sus heridas, hasta que no quedó rastro de piel cortada, ni sangre derramada.

El chico fue abriendo sus ojos y al poco rato recobró sus fuerzas. Se tocó por todas partes como verificando que no hubiese quedado ningún daño y luego regresó a mí.

—Gracias, aunque no debería decirlo, tú fuiste la responsable de que casi terminara sin una gota de sangre en mi sistema —dijo sarcásticamente.

—No hay de qué —respondí sin prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras, después de todo ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a sus reacciones—. Espero que después de esto no te queden ganas de volver a insultarme. No sé que tantas teorías hayas investigado sobre mí, pero si alguna de ellas dice que puedo matarte con tan sólo pensarlo, entonces tómala en cuenta, es cierta.

Si no fuese porque estaba lo suficientemente cansada, aun para prestar atención a sus gestos en plena obscuridad, hubiese jurado que una ligera sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios casi de soslayo.

—Eres graciosa, sabes —soltó.

—No serías el primero en notarlo —le dije mientras me estiraba, vaya que estaba tensa, jamás imaginé que tendría una noche como esa en mi vida—. Bueno, si no te molesta, me gustaría dormir ahora. Tengo un día bastante ajetreado mañana y realmente necesito descansar.

—Vaya cambio de actitud. Está bien, si no te importa, me quedaré nuevamente en el balcón, es un sitio bastante tranquilo —dijo.

Lo miré con una expresión de sorpresa pero no tenía ninguna razón para prohibírselo. Mientras mantuviese un bajo perfil por mí estaría bien.

—Claro, si a ti te parece bien no hay ninguna objeción de mi parte, sólo compórtate ¿vale?

—Sí, sí, lo haré, no tienes que tratarme como a un niño —se quejó de una manera tan infantil que casi me hizo sentir ternura.

—Bien, buenas noches Damon —le dije, acompañándolo hacia la puerta de mi ventanal.

Él estuvo a punto de responderme pero, de repente, me tomó por la cintura y me acorraló contra la pared contigua del ventanal. Tenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre mis caderas y su cuerpo ejercía presión sobre el mío, impidiéndome escapar.

Perdí totalmente el control de mis acciones cuando sentí su cálido aliento rozar mi rostro. Tenía un olor ligeramente dulce, como si fuera una mezcla entre vainilla y hierbabuena, y era tan condenadamente embriagante que por un instante me obligó a cerrar los ojos para poder pensar con claridad.

—Damon… ¿qué estás haciendo? —murmuré tan bajo que si alguien hubiese estado en la habitación con nosotros no me hubiese escuchado.

—No tengo idea —respondió de la misma manera que yo, pero con la diferencia de que su voz sonaba seductora—. ¿Qué es lo que hay en ti qué me hace sentirme así? Eres un imán, uno que atrae personas hacia sí para después no dejarlas ir… y es abrumador.

—No lo entiendo… —gemí por su proximidad.

No quería pensar en mí misma como una mojigata, pero la verdad era que jamás había estado tan cerca de un hombre que no fuera de mi familia, mucho menos uno _como _Damon.

Ninguna experiencia pasada me había preparado para un momento como ese y estaba nerviosa…

Bastante nerviosa.

—Tienes los ojos más extraños que he visto en mi vida —comentó mientras me observaba atenta y cuidadosamente.

Casi sentí que mi cuerpo explotaría. Mi sangre quemaba mi piel de adentro hacia fuera.

—Estás demente, Damon, son verdes, no hay nada anormal en ellos —dije tratando de soltarme de su agarre, fallando en el intento.

—Te equivocas, hay algo más, algo diferente y misterioso y con un poco de suerte, yo seré el primero en descubrir lo que ocultas tras ese par de manantiales, no olvides mis palabras —dijo.

—Damon, por favor, suéltame, estás actuando muy raro, y si no te detienes ahora, no quiero imaginar el final que podría tener la situación…

Me costaba un trabajo sacar las palabras de mi boca, y estaba tan abstraída tratando de de ordenar mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaban nuestros labios. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse y realmente temía por el desenlace que tendríamos.

—Tu mente dice que no pero tu cuerpo te delata, estás disfrutando de esto tanto como yo —rió tan natural, que por un momento creí que estaba burlándose de mí.

—Es suficiente, esto no puede ser, tienes que alejarte, en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar y vernos —traté de explicarle, desviando mi mirada hacia la puerta.

—Eso sólo lo hace más excitante ¿no crees? —volvió a reí, y esta vez no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para evitar que uniera sus labios con los míos.

Aquella acción me desarmó por completo. Sinceramente no estaba preparada para eso.

Sentía claramente como Damon movía impetuosamente su boca contra la mía buscando adueñarse de ella. Nunca en mi vida había estado de esa forma con un hombre y por lo tanto no sabía como actuar. Todos mis instintos de supervivencia me exigían detener lo que estaba haciendo pero al mismo tiempo, otros instintos —que nunca antes había sentido— me decían que siguiera, que no estaba haciendo nada malo, que me entregara aunque fuese por una vez al momento y que no tuviese miedo de ello, incluso me pareció notar que mi propio cuerpo sabía como responder a ese arrebato pasional.

Al principio estuve aferrada a mi sentido común y traté inútilmente de separarme del vampiro, pero cuando mi subconsciente hizo acto de presencia, me olvidé por completo de la realidad y por primera vez en mi corta vida, me permití disfrutar de la atracción carnal entre un hombre y una mujer.

Sabía por experiencia propia que todas las criaturas sobrenaturales eran muchísimo más fuertes que un humano promedio y quizás por esa razón, dudaba un poco en entregarme por completo, no sabía que tan poderoso pudiese ser el sexo con algún ser paranormal, ni que tanto afectaría eso a mi estatus como símbolo de virginidad y fertilidad.

Y para ser honesta, eso sí me preocupaba.

Los Espíritus de la Naturaleza habían sido claros conmigo cuando me habían obsequiado mi magia y mi condición de sirena: yo sería para ellos una de sus Deidades Sagradas y harían lo que fuera para protegerme de cualquier energía negativa que quisiera adueñarse de mí.

Siendo una vampira pura y una humana al mismo tiempo, estaba condenada a vivir una vida llena de tormentos y crueldades.

Por dentro, ambas partes luchaban entre sí para hacerse de mi alma sin que les importara destruirme en el proceso.

Por tal motivo, la Madre Naturaleza, siendo la Máxima Figura del mundo espiritual, les ordenó a sus siervos —magos y brujas— que salvaran mi torturada alma y que la convirtieran en una figura sagrada para de ese modo sellar mis poderes malignos y evitar que lograran su propósito de transformarme en un ser violeto que fuese incapaz de sentir piedad u otro sentimiento hacia los seres vivos y, gracias a ese acto de bondad, ahora era capaz de someter mi lado obscuro y convocarlo sin que se saliera de control.

Sin embargo, de acuerdo al Balance Natural, era obvio que para poder convertirme en la Deidad de la Virginidad y la Fertilidad debía comprometerme con la Naturaleza en un mutuo acuerdo: ella sellaría mi lado obscuro brindándome el Don de la magia y la condición de sirena mientras yo le entregara completamente mi cuerpo y mi alma, es decir, no me entregaría a nada, ni nadie.

Una vez aceptado el intercambio, el pacto quedó sellado.

Y precisamente, por ese _gran _detalle, tuve que armarme de valor y detener lo que fuese que estuviera planeando Damon.

—Damon, suéltame —le ordené con calma, lo último que quería era empezar a pelear después de haber logrado una especie de tregua entre ambos.

—¿Qué sucede? Creí que lo disfrutabas. ¿Acaso soy tan malo? —preguntó confundido.

—No, no es eso —me apresuré a corregirlo antes que su orgullo quedara herido—. Por favor, no pienses que es por eso, sí lo estoy disfrutando mucho pero no puedo hacerlo…

—¿Por qué? No tiene nada de malo lo que estamos haciendo, ya eres una chica grande, yo también soy un hombre, o al menos aparentamos serlo porque no somos exactamente humanos, pero lo importante aquí es que ambos queremos, somos responsables, ¿por qué no podemos? Acepta el riesgo. No todo en la vida se trata de tener el control. Las reglas se hicieron para romperse de vez en cuando —balbuceó nerviosamente.

El gesto reflejado en su rostro caló profundamente en mí y me hizo sentir culpable por no poder darle lo que él quería, pero no estaba en mis manos esa decisión.

En primer lugar, _yo no _podía, hacerlo significaba faltar a mi compromiso para con la Naturaleza, y en segundo lugar, apenas nos conocíamos. Sonaba raro, pero si me iba a la cama con él en ese momento, me sentiría como una mujerzuela necesitada y esa era la última imagen que quería que las personas, y sobre todo él, se llevaran de mí.

—Escucha, no es que no quiera ¿de acuerdo?, es porque en serio _no _puedo —traté de explicarle, sin embargo, cuando vi que su rostro adoptó una mueca hiriente, supe que no seria fácil convencerlo.

—No mientas, no quieres, ¿acaso crees que no soy digno de alguien como tú? —explotó.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, Damon, eso no es lo que pienso, sólo te estoy diciendo que no puedo acostarme contigo, no está en mis manos esa decisión —hice todo lo que pude por sonar tranquila, pero su reacción no estaba ayudándome mucho.

—¿Qué no es tu decisión? ¡Por Dios! ¡Entonces explícame de quién es para ir a pedirle permiso! ¿No te das cuenta de lo ridículo que sonó eso? ¿Acaso es otro de tus trucos para evadir a las personas? —gritó tan fuerte como si de plano estuviésemos sólo nosotros dos en la casa.

—Cállate, idiota, vas a hacer que nos descubran y créeme que en estos momentos es lo último que necesito —le reclamé, sintiendo como la vena de mi frente comenzaba a palpitar—. Además no te estoy evadiendo, si fuera así hace horas que estarías fuera de mi habitación. Tampoco meto a todo el mundo aquí, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy? —exigí.

—Que quede claro que ni siquiera pienso en ti como persona, no lo eres, no estoy obligado a hacerlo —soltó.

En ese momento sentí explotar. No podía creerlo: había vuelto a insultarme.

—¡Eres un maldito y estúpido gilipollas! —le grité sin poder contenerme.

Cuando escuché girar la perilla de la puerta, usé toda la cordura que me quedaba para volver a mis cabales y sin pensarlo dos veces, volví a hechizarlo con el _Págos_ y lo levité hasta colocarlo tras la puerta que, después de abrirse por completo, mostró a una somnolienta Simi, que observaba el lugar con sus grandes y hermosos ojos rojos.

—Hola Simi, ¿sucede algo malo?, ¿tienes hambre otra vez? —le pregunté simultáneamente mientras lograba recuperar del todo mi tranquilidad.

—No ocurre nada, la Simi sólo vino a la habitación de akra-Pau porque creyó escuchar gritos, ¿estás bien, akra-Pau? —me preguntó con su jovial manera de hablar.

Le sonreí.

—Mejor que nunca Sims, no te preocupes, seguramente fueron los gritos del programa de TV, tenía el volumen demasiado fuerte, de hecho acabo de apagarla, ya estaba por dormir —mentí, esperando que me creyera.

—Uhmm, supongo que debió haber sido eso, en fin, entonces si a akra-Pau no le molesta, la Simi se irá a su habitación a dormir —dijo.

—Está bien Simi, prometo no volver a subir tanto el volumen, dulces sueños —me despedí de ella mientras tomaba el vaso con agua que tenía sobre la mesita al lado de mi cama y daba un gran trago. Necesitaba tragarme el nudo que, por obvias razones, sentía en la garganta.

—¡Oh y sí que serán dulces! —exclamó feliz—. Mientras Travis Fimmel sea el protagonista de todos ellos, no hay duda que no sean excitantes.

Entonces casi me atraganté.

Como siempre Simi tenía que salir con sus cosas. Si se lo hubiese dicho a Acheron definitivamente otra sería la historia. Al menos al tal Travis no le pondría salsa BBQ para comérselo en el sentido literal de la palabra, pero estaba segura que si pudiera lo haría de otra manera.

—Bueno, entonces suerte con Travis —le dije tratando de recuperar el aliento.

_Nota mental: no beber, comer o hacer alguna otra cosa mientras esté hablando con Simi._

—¡Gracias, akra-Pau! ¡Dulces sueños a ti también! Pero ya sabes, no sueñes con ningún hombre porque si Akri lo descubre, no le va a gustar, ¡adiós! —sonrió y después se marchó.

Lancé un suspiró dando gracias a los Dioses que Simi no se hubiese percatado de la presencia de Damon. La próxima vez recordaría ponerle el seguro a la cerradura para evitar volver a ser víctima del casi infarto que por poco había sufrido cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Una vez que estuve segura que nadie más irrumpiría en mi cuarto, cerré la puerta lo más lento posible para no hacerla rechinar, regresé mi atención al Gran Tipo que había vuelto a congelar y por segunda vez volví a lanzar el contra hechizo hacia su cuerpo. Esperaba que no se le ocurriera comenzar a gritarme en cuanto recuperara el habla, no quería volver a pasar otro susto por esa noche. Los Dioses sabían que ya había tenido suficiente por ese día.

Observé como poco a poco recuperaba la movilidad de sus extremidades, comenzó a mover los dedos de sus manos como si tratara de descongelarlos y, haciendo esos mismos movimientos, prosiguió con el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente regresó a la normalidad clavó sus ojos azules en mí con resentimiento. Por la mueca de desprecio en su rostro supe que estaba molesto. Quizás había imaginado que nunca más me atrevería a usar magia contra él, y esa era otra de las razones por las cuales jamás podríamos estar juntos.

El favoritismo no era uno de mis fuertes.

Y sinceramente jamás lo sería.

Cerrando mis ojos, caminé a paso lento hacia mi cama, levanté las cobijas y, sin tomarme la molestia de voltear a verlo, me deslicé debajo de ellas. Quería terminar de una buena vez aquel desastroso día y olvidarme que alguna vez viví todo eso. Claro que ya sabía que era mucho pedir pero no perdía nada con desearlo.

—Hay una cobija negra guardaba en la segunda puerta de mi armario —le señalé mientras me acomodaba sobre el colchón—, suele hacer mucho frío allá fuera durante esta época del año, así que no hay problema si quieres tomarla.

El vampiro me miró entre sorprendido y fastidiado.

—Soy inmune a las temperaturas, por si no lo recuerdas soy un no-muerto así que deja ya ese tono de preocupación, es un tanto hipócrita de tu parte ¿sabes?, primero me hechizas y luego te pones en modo cariñosa, tu bipolaridad resulta agobiante—gruñó.

Suspiré contra mi almohada, tratando de ahogar un grito de frustración que empecinaba con salir de mi boca. Otra vez había vuelto a usar su lengua viperina en mi contra. Estuve a punto de llegar nuevamente a mi límite, pero en cuanto recordé lo que le había hecho, decidí dejarlo pasar.

Me lo merecía.

Levanté ligeramente mi torso y me apoyé sobre mis antebrazos para encararlo.

—No te pongas en ese plan ¿sí? —me quejé—. No tenía elección, si Simi te hubiese visto ambos tendríamos serios problemas, ya tuve que enfrentar una pelea con mi Padre por llegar tarde gracias a tu innecesaria intromisión durante mi cacería, no quiero tener que pasar por ello una vez más. No lo soportaría.

Sin poder evitarlo, hundí mi cara en el cojín para reprimir las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos. Me sentía completamente vulnerable cuando tenía problemas con mi familia y odiaba que otras personas, o en este caso, criaturas, presenciaran esa debilidad.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas evadir la tristeza que luchaba arduamente por salir, no deseaba que aquel hombre notara mi poco autocontrol pero mis sollozos no eran de mucha ayuda, y aún cuando no había sacado mi rostro de la almohada para comprobarlo, pude sentir el cuerpo de Damon junto al mío. ¿Qué demonios quería ahora? ¿O es que acaso estaba tratando de consolarme?

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté sin poder ocultar mi voz quebrada.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —soltó mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre mi espalda.

—Es de muy mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra —lo reprendí.

—Bueno, entonces es una suerte que haya olvidado mi "yo" británico en casa, de otra forma no sería un… ¿cómo fue que me llamaste? Oh sí, gilipollas —contestó, soltando una risita tonta.

Tuve que hacer uso de mi fuerza de voluntad para no reírme también.

—Eres un tonto —le dije mientras salía de mi escondite.

—Sí, viene con todo ese asunto de la gilipollez —volvió a reír y esta vez no me prohibí sonreír.

—Eres un caso extraño, Damon Salvatore.

—Te aseguro que no más que tú —suspiró—. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que además de ser una criatura única y extraordinaria, contarías con todo un ejército de guardaespaldas? —sonrió provocando que mi corazón se estremeciera de ternura—. En serio que nadie podría quitarte el primer lugar en cuanto a ese tema, por cierto, ¿qué era esa cosa rara que vino hace un rato? Jamás había visto algo así, ¿y por qué te llamaba akara-Pau? Eso suena todavía más raro.

Solté una silenciosa carcajada por su comentario. No era extraño que no supiese nada acerca de Simi, ni que tampoco estuviese relacionado con términos atlantes. La historia de mi familia se remontaba once mil años atrás y por más inmortal que Damon fuera, era normal que no supiera nada al respecto.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

—En primer lugar te voy a pedir de no vuelvas a llamar "esa cosa" a mi Simi, ella es un demonio _Caronte_ —le expliqué, pero al notar su rostro lleno de confusión, me di cuenta que tendría que explayarme un poco más—. Según la mitología griega, el _Caronte_, o _Carón_, es el barquero del _Hades_ y es quien se encarga de guiar las sombras errantes de los difuntos recientes de un lado a otro del río _Aqueronte_, o _Acheron_, como se le conoce comúnmente, pero solamente si éstos tenían un _óbolo_ para pagar el viaje, razón por la cual en la Antigua Grecia, los cadáveres se enterraban con una de estas monedas bajo la lengua. Aquellos que no podían pagar tenían que vagar cien años por las riberas de dicho río, sólo así el _Caronte _accedía a portearlos sin cobrar. Aunque con frecuencia se dice que más bien era el río _Estigia_, o _Styxx_, por el que las porteaba pero bueno, son sólo hipótesis, el río _Acheron_ es el verdadero.

—¿Y tú como sabes todo eso? —me preguntó con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Su curiosidad se notaba a leguas.

—Es algo difícil de explicar, y todavía lo es más el creerlo, pero si estás dispuesto a abrir tu mente te lo contaré todo —le propuse, y tanto era su interés por saberlo, que jamás olvidaría como su mirada se había iluminado ante tal expectativa.

—Tú suéltalo, nena. Será como mi cuento para dormir.

Honestamente no me esperaba un comentario como ese y por esa razón no aguanté las ganas de reír. Él se abalanzó sobre mí para cubrirme la boca, y el choque eléctrico que me golpeó al sentir la suave piel de su mano sobre mis labios, me impidió seguir riendo.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me dijo que no hiciera ningún ruido y la verdad no quiero echar a perder este momento haciendo que alguien más aparezca por la puerta gracias a tus estruendosas carcajadas —se quejó.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, fue gracioso pero tienes razón, me controlaré —dije.

—Bien, puedes continuar —apremió con ansiedad, casi creí haberlo visto haciendo un puchero, uno de esos que los niños hacen cuando están impacientes por abrir sus regalos en Navidad.

—¿En dónde me quedé? —le pregunté sin prestar realmente atención a mis palabras, la forma en como estaba tan relajado a mi lado me hacía perder la concentración en la charla para más bien dirigirla toda hacia él.

—Me estabas contando sobre tu demonio guardaespaldas —dijo—. Lo que aún no entiendo es ¿cómo puede estar aquí si se supone que debería estar porteando almas errantes? ¿Es qué acaso hay más como ella? —insistió.

—Oh, sí, muchas más y precisamente por eso ya no hay muchos Caronte en el Hades. Verás, por ser demonios, cuya especie es sin duda la más poderosa del Universo, creyeron que gracias a su fuerza podrían dominar todos y cada uno de los Panteones que existían. Tanto el Panteón Griego, como el Atlante, lucharon contra ellos durante esa rebelión, pero al final fueron solamente los Atlantes quienes lograron someterlos. De esa forma se convirtieron en sirvientes de dichos Dioses y toda la especie abandonó los dominios griegos, desde entonces…

—Espera, espera —me interrumpió—, ¿los Panteones Griego y Atlante? ¿Te refieres a que en verdad existen? Digo, conozco vagamente algo de la mitología griega pero jamás había escuchado acerca de los atlantes, ¿de dónde son ellos?

Volví a inhalar profundamente.

—Damon, antes de empezar con esta historia me prometiste que mantendrías tu mente abierta, ¿recuerdas? —él asintió sin mucho convencimiento pero aún así continué—. Bueno, quiero que realmente me asegures que sea lo que sea que vayas a escuchar a partir de ahora no lo vas a malinterpretar, ni vas a pensar que estoy jugando contigo, necesito que me lo jures —le pedí.

—Sí, te prometo que lo haré.

—De acuerdo, escucha, sé que esto sonará un poco extraño pero no sé de que otra forma puedo explicártelo. Se supone que para denominar algo, ya sea persona, situación o cosa, necesitas saber su lugar de origen, por ejemplo yo, soy americana porque nací, crecí y he vivido aquí en Estados Unidos toda mi vida, por lo tanto, cuando me refiero a los Panteones Griego y Atlante es porque su lugar de origen reside en sus respectivas localizaciones, ¿comprendes? —tanteé antes de seguir hablando. Él sólo volvió a asentir—. El Panteón Griego recibe su nombre gracias a que ese es el gentilicio de los habitantes de Grecia y por eso, cuando hablo del Panteón Atlante, me refiero a que esa es la nacionalidad de las personas que nacieron y se criaron en dicha nación, es decir, que han vivido siempre en… —hice una pausa antes de soltarle el nombre de un continente que en la actualidad era mera fantasía.

Lo último que quería era que pensara que le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto.

—¿En…? Vamos, no te quedes callada ahora —urgió.

—Ok, se le dice Panteón Atlante porque así se les conoce a todos aquellos que provienen de La Atlántida —solté—, y antes que me digas algo o me recrimines por burlarme de ti, quiero que sepas que no te estás volviendo loco, es precisamente eso que estás pensando a lo que me refiero, estoy hablando del famoso Continente Perdido —le dije.

Me tomé mi tiempo antes de seguir hablando, sobre todo porque aún tenía que ver su reacción y la forma en como estaba tomando tal información.

—No. Puede. Ser. Es una broma… ¿cierto? —me preguntó tartamudeando. Sacudí mi cabeza de forma negativa —. ¡No te creo! ¡No es verdad! ¡Esa leyenda de Atlantis son puras mentiras! ¡Tal isla jamás existió! ¿Acaso me veo tan adorable cuando estoy molesto y por eso me estás mintiendo? ¿Te gusta tanto verme con el ceño fruncido? —demandó.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Me juraste que no actuarías de esta manera, Damon, te estoy confesando cosas que nunca debería haberte dicho. Son los secretos de mi familia. Ni siquiera mis amigos los conocen. Siempre he querido ser honesta con ellos pero después de ver como estás actuando creo que lo mejor sería que no lo hiciera, y en cuanto a esto, también será mejor que lo dejemos aquí, no estás listo para recibir este tipo de aseveraciones —le dije un poco dolida.

Había tenido la ligera esperanza que con él sería diferente, que realmente me creería, pero me había equivocado.

Me levanté velozmente de la cama y me apresuré hasta la puerta de mi armario, saqué la cobija que le había mencionado antes y con paso decidido, me encaminé hacia él y se la arrojé, luego me dirigí a la puerta de mi balcón y la abrí para que saliera.

—Es tarde, Damon, quiero y _necesito_ dormir, por favor vete —le pedí, sin cortar el contacto visual.

—¿Estás loca? No has terminado de contarme la historia —reclamó.

—No pienso decirte nada más, es obvio que crees que sólo me estoy burlando de ti y así no puedo continuar, te lo pido una vez más: vete, no me hagas usar de nuevo mi magia —gruñí.

—Si te digo que me disculpes y que olvidaras todo lo que dije antes ¿lo harías?

De repente, toda esa faceta de amargura que antes lo había dominado ya no estaba y ahora, en su lugar, había un "hombre" tranquilo que simplemente pedía una segunda oportunidad.

Ahora, más que nunca, estaba segura que jamás entendería a ese sujeto. Sabía que era natural que hubiese reaccionado de esa manera, no todos los días uno descubría cosas tan imposibles como esa.

No era del todo su culpa.

Más allá de los antiguos diálogos _Timeo_ y _Critias_, lo cuales eran textos de Platón, donde hablaba sobre dicha isla, no había otra forma de comprobar que tal continente realmente había existido, y no era como si a mí me importara que las personas creyeran que lo había hecho, que mi familia y yo lo supiéramos era más que suficiente, pero ahora que me enfrentaba a esta situación, deseaba que Damon me creyera y que confiara en que todo lo que pudiera decirle era verdad.

Pero la realidad era que jamás lo haría, ni por más que lo intentara. Para eso necesitaría pruebas y no había forma que se las mostrara.

No si eso significaba sacar a la luz el terrible pasado de mi Padre.

Lo observé por otro par de minutos, y sin poder decirle que sí o que no, opté por dejar inconclusa esa conversación. Era mejor posponerla y no empezar una pelea que ninguno de los dos necesitábamos justo en ese momento.

—Quizás después, Damon. Ya te lo dije: necesito dormir —suspiré con cansancio.

—No me daré por vencido, ya llegamos hasta aquí y planeo que sigamos hasta terminarlo. Pondré todo mi esfuerzo por entender todo lo que me digas, no te voy a juzgar, ni tampoco voy a tratar de contradecirte —dijo con solemnidad—. Sé que ya te lo había prometido antes pero esta vez te juro que lo digo en serio. No dudaré de ti nunca más.

Al ver la sinceridad con la que me lo decía, dentro de mí renació una pequeña esperanza de que quizás con el tiempo él me creyera, pero tendría que ir despacio, era demasiada información para que una persona pudiera digerirla rápidamente. Ni siquiera yo, que día con día vivía todo eso en carne propia, lograba asimilarlo del todo.

—Bien, hagamos un trato, tú me dejas dormir ahora y yo te prometo que pasaré todo el domingo contándote el resto —le propuse.

Él sonrió victorioso.

—Me parece muy bien, trato hecho —me tendió su mano derecha.

—De acuerdo —coincidí mientras que con mi mano izquierda estrechaba la suya, sellando nuestro acuerdo.

De repente, sin poder preverlo, me atrajo hasta él con tanta fuerza que nuestros labios se unieron en un beso candente. Atravesó su brazo izquierdo hasta que logró apoyar su mano firmemente sobre mi espalda y luego acarició mi mejilla con la derecha. Lo tenía tan cerca que inmediatamente su aroma llenó mis fosas nasales, ahogándome en un mar de fantasías que jamás había experimentado antes.

Cuando estuve cerca de perderme por completo, él rompió el beso y elevó la comisura de sus labios hasta formar una sonrisa desgarradoramente sexy.

Literalmente perdí todo mi aliento.

—Ahora sí, nuestro trato está sellado —dijo.

—Un día de estos me meterás en serios problemas —le dije un poco azorada.

—Si eso me garantiza que podría tenerte más tiempo a mi lado, con gusto lo haría.

—Idiota —mascullé mientras ponía una distancia aceptable entre ambos y lo golpeé suavemente en su hombro izquierdo.

—Bueno, ya sé que no piensas contarme más por hoy pero tengo que saberlo, al inicio dijiste que en primer lugar no volviera a llamar "esa cosa" a tu demonio, eso me quedó claro pero, además de eso, ¿ibas a decirme algo más? —me preguntó como si esperara que le dijera que sí. Y de hecho así era.

—Así es: en segundo lugar, ella me llamó "akra-Pau", no "akara-Pau". _Akra_ es un término atlante que significa "ama y señora". Los Caronte lo comenzaron a usar cada vez que se dirigían hacia sus superiores, _Akri_ es el equivalente masculino. Y al final agregó "Pau" porque es el diminutivo de mi nombre, el cual hasta ahora ignoras —le reprendí, fingiendo molestia.

¡Era increíble! Momentos antes había querido llevarme a la cama y ni siquiera se había dignado a saber mi nombre.

—Es verdad y lo lamento, tienes razón sobre lo de cambiar mi forma de ser, siempre acostumbro a pensar en mí mismo como alguien superior pero honestamente, después de haberte conocido, esos días se han terminado oficialmente —admitió asintiendo varias veces, luego volvió a posar su mirada en mí—. ¿Y bien? ¿Serías tan amable de decirme tu nombre?

Torcí mi boca haciendo un falso gesto de indignación y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho fingiendo que no se lo diría pero él fue más astuto que yo y mientras yo jugaba, él hizo el puchero más tierno que jamás haya visto. Evidentemente mi risa no se hizo esperar.

—Ha, ha, está bien, te lo diré pero ya no hagas eso —reí mientras él cambia ese puchero por su sexy sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Paulina Michelle Anne Elizabeth… —me detuve para bufar antes de mencionar la peor parte de mi designación— Cullen.

—Paulina Michelle Anne Elizabeth Cullen —repitió—. Es sin duda hermoso pero… ¿por qué dijiste "Cullen" tan toscamente?

¡Vaya! No se le había escapado.

—Esa es otra de las cosas que te contaré el domingo, no puedo explicarte nada ahora porque si no tendríamos que quedarnos despiertos toda la noche y ese no fue el trato —le recordé, remarcando la última parte.

Damon puso mala cara pero al final cedió.

—Está bien, ya entendí, entonces me marcho —se acercó a mí hasta casi no dejar especio entre nuestros cuerpos, se inclinó hasta que sus labios tocaron mi oreja izquierda y susurró en voz baja—, que tengas dulces sueños, Anne.

El roce de su dulce aliento contra mi piel provocó que un escalofrío bajara por toda mi espina dorsal, estremeciendo por completo mi cuerpo. Con sólo el hecho de haberme dado cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre mí, supe que no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera a su lado, los nervios jamás se irían y que esa sensación de querer mucho más siempre estaría presente.

Me alejé un poco de él para recuperar aunque fuese una mínima parte de mi espacio personal y clavé mis ojos verdes en los suyos. Aquel par de océanos, que una vez fueron turbulentos e indómitos, reflejaban una paz interior que, inocentemente, aclamaban mi nombre con fuerza y quizás ahora no lo sabía, pero desde ese momento había quedado prendida a ellos irrevocablemente.

—Buenas noches, Damon.

Él inclinó su cabeza aceptando mi despedida y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de mi habitación.

Luego de unos segundos de reacción retardada, asomé mi cabeza por mi ventanal y fruncí el ceño al no encontrarlo afuera. Cuando volví a entrar, descubrí que ni siquiera se había llevado la cobija que le había entregado mientras estábamos discutiendo. Vaya que había tenido prisa por irse. Resoplé sonoramente.

Definitivamente él siempre sería un misterio para mí.

Caminé torpemente hacia la mesita junto a mi cama para tomar el vaso de agua que había dejado ahí antes, pero cuando lo alcancé, me di cuenta que estaba vacío. ¡Genial! Ahora tendría que bajar a la cocina para llenarlo.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación con mucha cautela. A esas horas de la noche la casa ya estaba sumergida en un completo y siniestro silencio que al más mínimo sonido, éste haría eco por las paredes y atraería la atención de todos sus habitantes. Lo último que necesitaba era perturbar la paz que reinaba el lugar, así que tendría que ser lo suficientemente sigilosa para bajar, llenar una jarra grande de agua fresca —porque definitivamente no volvería a bajar por segunda vez— y regresar para finalmente dormirme.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo comencé a hacer un recuento de todas las cosas por las que había tenido que pasar durante ese "viernes de locos" y llegué a la conclusión que no me importaría volver a pasar por alguna de esas situaciones excepto la pelea con mi Padre.

Realmente me estaba costando un gran trabajo entender su exagerada reacción. No era la primera vez que llegaba después de su toque de queda y además ni siquiera había sido la gran cosa, fueron solamente minutos los que había demorado en entrar a la casa, así que la única explicación lógica que le hallaba a su comportamiento era que _algo_ muy grave tenía que estar pasando para que él actuara de esa forma, y la peor parte era que no confiaba en mí lo suficiente para contarme sobre ello. Algún día Acheron tendría que aceptar el hecho de que ya no era una niña pequeña, y tendría que darse cuenta de que ya había crecido y madurado lo necesario para hacerle frente a cualquier obstáculo de mi vida.

Debido a mi extraño ADN, yo había alcanzado la edad adulta a los siete años de edad, incluso desde que tenía tres meses —edad en la que literalmente parecía una niña de siete años— podía recordar todo lo que había vivido. Jamás me extrañó que tuviera tan buena memoria desde que era prácticamente una bebé pero de alguna manera siempre creí que esa rara habilidad mía, en conjunto con mis poderes malignos, habían sido los causantes de la actual paranoia del gran-dios-del-destino-final-amo-y-señor-del-universo. Cuando había comenzado a desarrollar mis poderes, él había optado por trasladarse conmigo a Katoteros con la intención de mantenerlos bajo control. En aquel tiempo, tanto Savitar, como Takeshi, habían hecho acto de presencia y entre los tres me habían entrenado para aplacar la energía negativa que amenazaba con poseerme.

Esos habían sido los tres peores años de mi existencia.

Después de un tiempo, cuando cumplí los doce años, algo mágico había pasado: la Madre Naturaleza se había apiadado de mi pobre alma, y con la ayuda de sus siervos, me había convertido en bruja y sirena para ayudar a mi ya bastante torturada humanidad a sellar mi lado obscuro.

Después de ese suceso, y por supuesto también de la llegada de Tory siete años antes de dicho cambio en mí, todo mejoró. Nos convertimos en la gran familia sobrenatural que éramos actualmente y que a pesar de tener problemas como cualquier otra, nos amábamos y nos respetábamos unos a los otros. Tanto Ash, como Tory, siempre nos habían inculcado la importancia de los valores, se preocupaban de que mis hermanos y yo fuésemos personas de bien y que lucháramos juntos ante cualquier dificultad que se nos llegara a presentar.

Era gracias al apoyo y al cariño de mi familia que hoy en día era la clase de persona que era a pesar de mis errores y defectos, sin embargo, había veces —como por ejemplo esa pelea entre mi Padre y yo— en las que nuestra unión fraternal pendía de un hilo. Él alegaba que la confianza era uno de nuestros pilares más importantes y que siempre debíamos permanecer juntos, haciendo mucho hincapié en el famoso dicho "todos para uno y uno para todos".

Pero en momentos como ese a veces duda de esas palabras.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pensaba en alguna forma de forzarlo a decirme lo que estaba ocurriendo. La visita que le había hecho a Apollymi aquella tarde solamente había dado paso a más preguntas sin respuestas. Sabía que por su parte jamás obtendría alguna clase de información y la verdad era que no deseaba usar el último recurso que cruzaba por mi mente en ese instante. Molestar a un Dios o a una Diosa ya era algo de por sí arriesgado aunque todavía aceptable, sin embargo, molestar a un Chthonian… bueno, sólo diré que no me gustaría estar en los zapatos del tonto que se atreviera a hacerlo.

Lamentablemente para mí eso era precisamente lo único que me quedaba.

Sabía perfectamente que si alguien —además de mi atormentado Padre y de mi inefable abuela— sabía lo que estaba sucediendo ese era Savitar.

Cuando pasé mis tres primeros años de vida luchando contra mi yo maligno, Sav había sido uno de mis principales alentadores, y mientras había estado a su lado, jamás permitió que me diera por vencida. Nunca había usado la fuerza bruta conmigo, pero si había sido bastante duro con respecto a mi forma de ser. Al final, él, mi Padre y Takeshi, habían logrado su propósito y me convirtieron en una criatura de carácter fuerte, capaz de pensar con la cabeza fría pero sin olvidar mi verdadera esencia.

Desde entonces, Sav y yo habíamos formado un lazo único como padrino-ahijada bastante poderoso. Él me había ayudado a superar la peor etapa de mi vida y, gracias a su apoyo incondicional, había triunfado.

La última vez que lo había visto me hizo prometerle que si lo necesitaba, lo llamaría sin pensarlo dos veces, claro que yo accedí a esa petición de buena gana, pero obviamente no lo haría si no fuera de vida o muerte.

No sabía con certeza cuan fuerte era la situación que atravesaba mi papá, pero si después de que hablara con él al día siguiente aún continuaba negándome el derecho de saberlo, entonces iría con mi padrino y lo averiguaría por mi propia cuenta.

Sólo esperaba que él no fuera tan cerrado como aquel par de tercos Dioses.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, me dirigí directamente hacia el refrigerador para tomar el agua y llenar la jarra que ya había sacado del lavavajillas con mis poderes. Vertí el líquido dentro del recipiente de cristal y sin más preámbulos regresé sobre mis pasos para encaminarme nuevamente hacia mi habitación.

Durante mi camino de vuelta, comencé a escuchar que golpeaban el techo de la casa, pero antes de que pudiera poner mis sentidos alerta, escuché como esos golpes se volvían cada vez más frecuentes y sólo entonces me di cuenta que había comenzado a llover.

Bueno, no estaba mal. La lluvia siempre me había proporcionado paz y tranquilidad y que empezara a llover sin duda me ayudaría mucho a relajarme y tener un buen sueño reparador.

Subí las escaleras sin molestarme mucho en no hacer ruido, gracias a la lluvia todos mis pasos eran opacados por la intensidad con la que caía el agua, y en cuanto alcancé mi puerta, me introduje en el cuarto y cerré con seguro para evitar alguna sorpresa nocturna.

Una vez atrancada la puerta, me di la vuelta para ir a mi cama y lo que vi sobre ella me dejó totalmente atónita y sin palabras: Damon estaba acostado con el torso desnudo, sin zapatos y cubriéndose con el cobertor negro que había olvidado cuando desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Sentí como el color abandonaba mi rostro y la sensación de nerviosismo regresaba para apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

Lo último que hubiese imaginado que pasaría esa noche era precisamente encontrarme a ese Gran Tipo buenísimo esperando que me uniera a él en la cama. Faltó muy poco para que me diera un infarto.

—¿Qué… qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Damon? —tragué saliva tratando de normalizar los ritmos frenéticos de mi corazón.

—Lo siento, preciosa, no era mi intención asustarte pero creí que quizás podría dormir aquí dentro contigo, como puedes ver el clima está un poco mojado allá fuera —explicó con su muy natural tono seductor.

Casi sentí como mis piernas se volvían de gelatina.

—¿Es que acaso no tienes un lugar a donde ir? —le pregunté con los nervios a flor de piel.

Ni siquiera era consciente de lo fuerte que estaba mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Pues no realmente pero si te molesto tanto me marcho.

Comenzó a levantarse rápidamente pero al darme cuenta que no vestía nada, más que su ropa interior, me puse tan colorada que juraba que parecía un tomate.

—Espera, no hagas eso… quiero decir… no te vayas, está bien que te quedes, tampoco quiero que duermas mojado —balbuceé.

Él sonrió como si esa hubiese sido la respuesta que estaba esperando.

—De acuerdo, si tú insistes —rió—. Pero no quiero ser el culpable de que no duermas así que hagamos otro trato, yo me quedo de este lado de cama —señaló el izquierdo— y tú te quedas en el otro. Descuida, también me quedaré con esta manta negra, tú usa tus propias cobijas si así lo quieres —finalizó.

—Sí, por mí está bien, gracias —dije.

Después de eso, caminé torpemente hacia mi lado de la cama y dejé la jarra de agua sobre la mesita que tenía al lado. ¡En nombre del Olimpo! ¡Estaba a punto de compartir mi cama con el mejor _sex appeal_ que jamás haya visto! Y no precisamente como mi cuerpo me demandaba que lo hiciera, incluso la sola idea de imaginar lo que mi subconsciente quería hacer, me hizo ponerme todavía más roja.

Al menos la obscuridad ayudaba mucho a disimularlo.

Con algo de torpeza me acomodé entre mis sábanas, y teniendo sumo cuidado en no sobrepasar mi propio límite establecido, me acurruqué de tal forma que pudiera empezar a conciliar el sueño a expensas de saber que tenía a un Dios griego no-oficial a mis espaldas.

~ • ~

_No tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde me encontraba, pero de algo estaba segura: nada de aquello podía significar algo bueno…_

_ Todo a mi alrededor era obscuro. La luz de la Luna era lo único que iluminaba aquel sitio negro y siniestro. Casi parecía una escenografía sacada de una película de horror. _

_ Comencé a tratar de hacer memoria para descubrir en donde diablos estaba, sin embargo, pronto caí en la cuenta que quizás ese no se trataba de algún recuerdo, sino una visión._

_ Maldije para mis adentros. ¿Es qué acaso no podía disfrutar de una noche normal?_

_ Poco a poco fui controlando mi mal humor hasta adoptar una actitud de sosiego. Lo último que necesitaba era estar enfadada por cosas que sabía hace mucho tiempo que no podría controlar. Las visiones iban y venían a su antojo y no había nada que pudiera hacer para controlarlas. Más valía que me adaptara pronto a mi entorno antes que éste mismo me tomara desprevenida._

_ Tan pronto como mis ojos empezaron a acostumbrarse a la obscuridad, me di cuenta que ese lugar no podía ser otro más que un bosque.… _

_Uno que jamás había visitado por cierto…_

_ No recordaba que en New Orleans hubiese algún sitio como ese; la ciudad misma estaba rodeada de pantanos y el río Misisipi corría a través de ella. _

_ No, definitivamente no podía ser New Orleans._

_ Comencé a caminar por aquella densa superficie cubierta de tierra húmeda y pequeñas ramas. _

_Podía escuchar claramente las copas de los árboles danzar al ritmo del viento, que corría con bastante ímpetu haciéndose paso a través de ellos con agresividad. _

_Tuve que entrecerrar mis ojos y cubrirlos con mis brazos para evitar que la tierra, y pequeñas hojas secas, se metieran en ellos. Mi cabello golpeaba mi cuerpo con la fuerza de un látigo de cuero, como si fuera una prisionera a quien estuviesen castigando a golpes. No tuve otra opción más que buscar urgentemente un refugio, de otra manera terminaría enredada entre las ramas de algún árbol._

_ Apresuré mi paso buscando entre los gruesos troncos alguna abertura que pudiera usar para resguardarme del tremendo clima de esa noche. Caminé unos pocos metros hasta que por fin vi un hueco lo bastante grande para mí. Una vez dentro me enrollé en mí misma y lentamente caí dormida sin importarme nada más._

_ Cuando volví a abrir los ojos lo primero que noté fue el cambio de temperatura y la ausencia del viento, pero mientras más despertaba, más diferencias encontraba. Ya no me encontraba en el incómodo agujero que había usado la noche anterior para protegerme del frío, ahora estaba sobre una especie de cama, bastante cómoda y acolchonada, cubierta de pieles y cobertores que cobijaban mi cuerpo, brindándome calor._

_ Luego de despertarme por completo, me senté sobre aquella colchoneta descubriendo la mayor parte de mi torso. No fue hasta que una ligera ventisca me llegó que descubrí que no traía puesto nada más que una ligera blusa blanca de tirantes. Todo mi cuerpo tembló en respuesta. Volví a cubrirme de prisa antes de que pescara un resfriado, no podía darme el lujo de enfermarme sin saber donde rayos era ese lugar._

_ Fue entonces que mi alarma se encendió. _

_ Me levanté velozmente del colchón tomando conmigo un cobertor para cubrirme. Caminé en círculos por toda la estancia tratando de averiguar la naturaleza de ese sitio, estaba algo asustada e intrigada por no saber la o las razones del por qué estaba en ese lugar y cómo fue que di a parar ahí._

_ ¿Acaso alguien me había encontrado durante la noche y me había llevado hasta ahí?_

_ Obviamente tenía que ser esa la única explicación, de otra forma tendría que haber sido una sonámbula, con un excelente sentido de la orientación, para haber logrado dar con un sitio como ese sin ser descubierta, pero mientras más observaba el cuarto donde me encontraba, era evidente que no había sido así, por lo tanto descarté esa chiflada idea._

_ Varias veces pregunté en voz alta si había alguien ahí conmigo, pero en ninguna ocasión recibí alguna respuesta. Supuse que lo más lógico, quienquiera que me haya llevado ahí, me dejaría dormir en paz hasta que despertara y pudiese hablar conmigo sobre mi evidente falta de razonamiento._

_ Eso sería en el mejor de los casos, si es que se tratara de un ser humano; ahora, en el peor de los casos, si fuera un demonio u otra criatura sobrenatural… bueno, las cosas no serían tan sencillas como pintaban. _

_Si fuera así entonces debía estar preparada para enfrentar lo que fuera._

_ Manteniendo mis sentidos alerta, me encaminé hacia la pequeña chimenea y me senté a una distancia razonable la cual me permitiera recibir calor sin la preocupación de quemarme, dañarme la piel o incluso ahogarme con el humo que desprendía la leña. La verdad era que no quería que por un torpe descuido, le prendiera fuego a alguna piel o cobertor que me habían sido prestados y endeudarme con algo como eso. Le debía mi vida a quien haya sido quien me había llevado a su hogar, y no iba a pagarle quemando lo que seguramente sería lo único que tenía para resguardarse del condenado frío que hacía. _

_ Si no fuera porque conocía personalmente la tundra siberiana, juraría que me encontraba ahí pero, si así fuese, ¿con qué propósito estaría en un lugar como Siberia? _

_ No podía estar en Rusia… ¿O sí?_

_ Decidí que lo mejor sería dejar de hacer suposiciones y concentrarme en la realidad. No tenía caso que me preocupara de esa forma, de cualquier manera tarde o temprano descubriría mi paradero._

_ Por más raro que pareciera no había logrado distinguir alguna ranura que me indicara que esa fuese la puerta, o algo parecido a eso, durante la inspección que le había hecho a la choza y era bastante obvio que se traba de una que solamente podría albergar a una sola persona, máximo dos. _

_ ¿Qué clase de personas podrían vivir en esas condiciones? No era que no fuese cómodo, pero el espacio tan reducido ni siquiera permitía tener algún grado de privacidad, a menos claro que fuesen una pareja de recién casados y apenas tuvieran lo suficiente para sobrevivir y…_

_ Un momento… ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?_

_ Sacudí mi cabeza negativamente. ¿Cómo era posible que YO tuviese esas ideas? Evidentemente la falta de comunicación y la constante ausencia de personas con quienes hablar estaban haciendo estragos en mi cabeza. A ese paso me volvería loca._

_ Me levanté de suelo de un salto con toda la intención de saber de una vez por todas lo que estaba pasando. No podía seguir en esas condiciones ajena a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Jamás me había permitido a mí misma no estar enterada de lo que pasaba y honestamente no empezaría ahora._

_ Comencé a dar grandes y pesadas zancadas hacia la pared de madera que estaba más cerca de mí. Casi en el momento en el que estuve a punto de golpearla para crear una brecha y salir de ahí, un golpe bajo el suelo me detuvo en seco. En ese instante una puerta comenzó a rechinar a mis espaldas, obligándome a girar sobre mis tobillos. La única luz que tenía era la que provenía de la diminuta chimenea de la cabaña y debido a eso, no pude reconocer a la persona que acabada de hacer acto de presencia._

_ Mis sentidos se mantuvieron más alerta que antes. Gracias a ellos supe de inmediato que aquel ser no era humano, tal y como supuse al referirme al peor de los casos. _

_Pero si no era humano, entonces… ¿Qué era?_

_ La habitación empezó a adquirir una temperatura baja. El fuego se convirtió rápidamente en una pequeña llama, que parecía un pequeño punto rojo que resaltaba entre aquella negrura y luego de unos segundos finalmente murió._

_ Lo primero que hice fue transformarme. Dejé que mi lado obscuro tomara posesión de mí sin pasar el límite establecido de control y una vez que mis ojos pudieron ver con claridad a pesar de la obscuridad, sentí como todo el color abandonaba mi rostro._

_ No… No era posible… Ese sujeto era…_

_ "Hola, Paulina. Ha pasado mucho tiempo." _

_ Me saludó con la misma voz que creí que nunca más volvería a escuchar…_

_ Y entonces caí al suelo inconsciente._

~ • ~

—¡Paulina! ¡PAULINA, DESPIERTA! —me ordenó firmemente una voz que reconocí como la de Bas.

Entonces abrí mis ojos, levantándome de la cama de golpe.

Estaba sudando horrores. Las sábanas se adherían a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel y podía sentir mi cabello empapado cubriéndome desde la nuca hasta el final de mi espalda. Casi parecía que me hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría mientras dormía.

Cuando finalmente pude enfocar mi vista y regresar a la realidad, me di cuenta que ya era de día. La luz del Sol entraba por mi gran ventanal, iluminando cada rincón de mi habitación.

_Cálmate Paulina, fue sólo un sueño, estás en tu casa_ pensé, pero de repente, imágenes obscuras y desalentadoras invadieron mi cabeza…

_No… no fue un sueño, fue una visión… _volví a pensar.

Y en efecto, fue una de las más aterradoras que había tenido en mi vida.

Jamás había experimentado algo como eso. Todo me daba vueltas, aún podía sentir el aire tétrico de la noche, el bosque negro, sin rastro de luz que guiara mi camino, la diminuta llama de fuego que apenas lograba calentarme, la choza en medio de la nada y…

Aquel sujeto…

Entonces, un fuerte dolor me atravesó la cabeza, obligándome a llevarme las manos hacia ella, apretándola con fuerza. Hice lo mejor que pude para ahogar un grito de dolor que ansiaba por salir de mi boca. Sentí mis brazos y piernas temblar. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué otra cosa más tendría que soportar? ¿Es que acaso mi vida siempre sería así?

—Pau, ¿estás bien? —volví a escuchar a voz de Bas justo enfrente de mí.

Mi hermano me observaba con gesto de alarma, la preocupación que sentía por mí en esos momentos se le notaba a leguas. Si no lo conociera mejor, juraría que estaba deseando poder meterse en mi mente para averiguar qué era lo que nuevamente me tenía en esas condiciones.

_Al menos no fue Damon_ me dije, pero en cuanto formulé aquel pensamiento, todos mis instintos despertaron. Fue como si me volviesen a echar otro balde de agua fría, pero esta vez con la intención de despertarme por completo.

Inmediatamente me olvidé del profundo dolor que segundos antes había atacado mi cabeza y traté de volver a enfocar mi mirada. Todo volvió a iluminarse poco a poco. Mi cuerpo fue relajándose lentamente hasta que finalmente pude sentir el calor de los rayos matutinos, el frío me abandonó totalmente cuando sentí un último escalofrío bajar por mi columna.

Suspiré pausadamente.

—Hola, Bas. No te preocupes, ya estoy bien —le respondí a mi hermano antes de que se le ocurriera llamar al novecientos once.

Noté como él cerró los ojos y esbozó una media sonrisa mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro.

El gesto sobre su rostro reflejaba alivio.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Fue otra visión? ¿Es algo grave? —me preguntó con renovado interés.

—No es nada por lo que debamos preocuparnos —le mentí mientras le sonreía. Lo que menos quería era compartir aquellos traumas con él.

Bas siempre se volvía muy sobreprotector cuando se trataba de mí. A pesar de los cinco años de diferencia que le llevaba, él siempre actuaba como si fuese el mayor y estaba segura que jamás se cansaría de ello.

—La verdad no creo que sea algo que debamos tomarnos a la ligera —dijo con su semblante serio—. Estoy seguro que ayer en la noche que vine a tu cuarto y te encontré en el baño, te habías despertado justo después de haber sufrido un episodio de tus visiones nocturnas, francamente comienzo a creer que ya no es algo normal.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por aguantarme las ganas de reír.

—¿En serio, Bas? —bufé sarcásticamente—. Dime cuándo hemos tenido algo normal en nuestras vidas porque, de ser así, entonces me perdí de ese momento.

Bas me miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras se levantaba de mi cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Volví a lanzar otro bufido. Tarde descubrí que me había excedido con mi último comentario y ahora estaba molesto.

¡Malditas visiones! Siempre arruinando mi vida.

—Oye Bas, lo siento —me disculpé lo más honesta que pude—. No fue mi intención responderte así. Es que todo esto me está volviendo loca, ya no sé que pensar. No quería ofenderte, te amo y lo sabes. Perderte sería lo peor que podría pasarme.

La mirada que mi hermano me lanzó cuando volvió a posar sus ojos en mí fue como si hubiese comprendido mi posición y al parecer también me había perdonado, de otro modo no hubiese regresado sobre sus pasos, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios solamente para mí.

—Tranquila, supongo que también yo debo pensar en cómo te sientes, no es tu culpa que tengas que sufrir todo esto, sólo me gustaría que recordaras que no estás sola, que yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti —me dijo.

Es imposible describir la calidez que me invadió en ese momento. Claramente sentí como mi corazón latía fuertemente dentro de mi pecho, casi parecía querer salir de mi interior y flotar hasta posarse sobre las manos de mi hermano, como señalándome que si dependiera de Bas, yo jamás volvería a sufrir.

Y qué razón tenía.

—Lo sé.

—Sé que lo sabes, pero pareces olvidarlo la mayor parte del tiempo —rezongó de una manera tan graciosa que no pude evitar reír.

—Te prometo que de ahora en adelante no lo olvidaré, pequeño demonio —le guiñé el ojo.

—¡Hey! ¡No me llames así! —protestó infantilmente—. Podrás ser la mayor pero aún así yo te gano en estatura.

—Siempre te he dicho así, Bas. No entiendo de qué te quejas, además ¿qué tiene que ver que estés más alto? —le pregunté con sarcasmo.

—Di lo que quieras, hermanilla, pero ser más alto que tú me favorece mucho más en cuanto a responsabilidades. Papá y mamá confían plenamente en mí para cuidarlos a ti y a Theron, y tú me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que me gusta hacer las cosas bien —sonrió, con un gesto triunfante.

—¡Que los Dioses me prohíban olvidarlo! —exclamé llevándome la mano derecha a mi pecho fingiendo indignación, luego proseguí—. Tranquilo, no planeo hacer algo para arruinar tu impecable trabajo como "hermano mayor" —sonreí.

—Qué graciosa, qué graciosa —dijo aparentando estar molesto—. Pero en serio, no me digas así de nuevo, imagínate que pasaría si las chicas se enteraran, mi reputación se vendría abajo.

Después de escucharlo decir eso no pude aguantarme las ganas y me eché a reír sonoramente sobre la cama. Era increíble cómo ese niño podía sacarme una carcajada como aquella aún en los peores momentos. Nadie más podía lograr hacerme sentir de la misma manera que él. Nuestro lazo era tan poderoso que no había fuerza suprema en todo el Universo que pudiera romperlo. Éramos como dos polos opuestos, teníamos intereses y gustos tan diferentes que, en lugar de atraernos, más bien deberíamos repelernos, sin embargo, en lugar de tener ese efecto, éramos como imanes que nos atraíamos todo el tiempo y una vez juntos era imposible separarnos.

¿Y qué otra cosa podría ser, si era él quien le daba sentido a mi vida?

Bas representaba todo lo bueno en mí.

Había veces que ni yo misma podía estar conmigo. La energía negativa que me envolvía me hacía desear las peores cosas para mi propia persona que, incluso, al final terminaba afectando también a los seres que amaba. Siempre cargaba con los pensamientos más lúgubres que podía imaginar, mis emociones se revolvían en mi interior, desatando una guerra de magnitudes titánicas, que traía consigo la más terrible desolación para mi alma y la mayoría del tiempo me la vivía de un humor, que no hacía otra cosa más que alejar a todo el mundo de mí.

Mi vida siempre había sido en blanco y negro. No había color. Ningún matiz.

Hasta que ese chiquillo rubio, con sus grandes y hermosos ojos plata remolinante, con la sonrisa más bella sobre la tierra, hacía acto de presencia.

Jamás olvidaría cuando nació. Nuestra conexión fue tan inmediata que aún recuerdo bien los primeros días después de su llegada. Los poderes de Bas habían comenzado a exteriorizarse sin control alguno, causando gran revuelo en la familia. Nadie, ni siquiera nuestros padres, podía hacerlo parar. Su aura era tan pura que era sumamente difícil hallar la forma de mantenerlo bajo control.

Fue entonces que varios días después decidí acercarme a él y ver por mí misma el por qué Ash y Tory estaban tan preocupados y, como por arte de magia, justo cuando nuestras esencias se encontraron, nos volvimos inseparables.

A partir de ese momento fue que comencé a ver el mundo con otros ojos.

Bas se había convertido en mi salvación.

En mi conexión con la vida.

Siempre había creído que por algo la Naturaleza hacía las cosas y ahora, más que nunca, me daba cuenta de que no me había equivocado sobre ello: ese pequeño bebé llegó para cambiarme, para mostrarme el camino correcto. Él fue quien trajo la luz y la energía positiva a mí y se convirtió en el contrapeso de mi obscuridad personal.

Yo, una criatura de las sombras; maligna, destinada a vivir siempre en la obscuridad sin ninguna clase de derecho, había encontrado mi luz al final del túnel, el faro que me ayudaba a transitar por las más peligrosas y obscuras aguas del océano a mitad de una tormenta para llegar segura a su puerto…

Bas era mi brújula, esa que me indicaba el camino y que me permitía regresar a casa sana y salva…

Y no había nada mejor en mi vida que tenerlo a mi lado.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve carcajeándome, pero después de un rato, me vi en la necesidad de detenerme. Mi estómago comenzó a punzarme y la falta de oxígeno en mis pulmones comenzaba a asfixiarme. Hice un gran esfuerzo por recuperar el control de mí misma. Al principio me había parecido bastante gracioso el comentario de mi hermano, pero luego de casi morir de risa, ya no me parecía sano reírme tanto.

—Respira, tonta —me ordenó un tanto angustiado—. Inhala por la nariz y exhala por la boca, ¡anda!

Fui haciendo lo que él me decía al principio con lentitud, ya una vez que mi ataque nervioso se fue, pude tranquilizarme del todo.

—¡De verás que eres una insensata! —me reclamó—. No debiste dejar que el aire comenzara a faltarte, estabas poniéndote pálida, todavía más de lo que normalmente estás, ¿qué querías?, ¿convertirte en un zombi?

Lo miré fugazmente con mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas que se habían acumulado dentro de ellos, no fue hasta que recuperé el sentido del habla que pude contestarle.

—Esto es tu culpa —lo señalé con poco alterada—. Si no hubieses salido con tus cosas no estaría así, no me culpes por eso.

Bas me miró perplejo. No se había esperado un comentario como ese.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó, poniéndose de pie velozmente—. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? —exigió saber.

—Si tú no hubieses tratado de hacerte el gracioso, yo no me habría reído así, así que si sufro de algún trauma post-risa pesará en tu consciencia —respondí.

—Lo que me faltaba —bufó.

—Vamos, Bas, no me digas que lo decías en serio, ¿tu reputación? Ni tú te la creíste —me burlé.

En ese momento, la mandíbula de mi hermano cayó medio centímetro hacia abajo mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco y se quedó en esa posición casi por medio minuto.

Casi creí que realmente se había petrificado él solo, pero cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas por la falta de parpadeo, volvió en sí.

—Para tu información: tengo una, y muy buena por cierto —soltó azorado. Si no hubiese sido por mi último episodio de risa me habría vuelto a reír.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté divertida—. No la necesitas. Tú y Theron son los "Amos y Señores de su High School".

—¡Precisamente por eso! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es mantener ese puesto en la actualidad?

Demandó como si tratara de venderme la idea, pero lo único que consiguió fue que yo alzara las cejas como si le preguntara: "¿de verdad?".

Él no lo pasó por alto y suspiró derrotado.

—Está bien, está bien, no es difícil hacerlo, ni tampoco tengo una reputación, de cualquier forma ¿quién necesita una?, no es como si el mundo se fuera a terminar por eso.

—Es irónico que uses esa metáfora cuando tu propio padre es el _Heraldo del Telikos_ —le dije, tratando de contener mi risa que pugnaba por volver a salir.

—Eso, sigue burlándote si quieres pero esta vez, cuando te estés asfixiando de tanto reír, no vengas a pedirme ayuda —dijo, haciendo uno de sus tantos pucheros que me encantaban.

Le sonreí mientras me levantaba de la cama en dirección al baño.

—Vamos, _akribos_, es hora de bajar a desayunar, seguramente nos están esperando ya —le dije.

—¡Oh sí, es verdad! —respondió con gesto de sorpresa—. Me voy para dejarte en tus intimidades, no tardes —me ordenó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Sonreí.

Justo en el instante que estuve a punto de meterme al baño para enjuagarme la cara, recordé algo que había olvidado por completo debido a la presencia de Bas…

¡DAMON!

¡Oh, queridos Dioses! ¿En _dónde_ se había metido ese chico? ¿Lo habría _visto_ mi hermano cuando entró a mi habitación? ¿Qué había pasado entonces? Claro que lo más seguro es que no lo hubiese descubierto ahí, de otra forma ya hubiese armado una escena digna de telenovela, mostrándose como mi guardaespaldas personal y lanzando preguntas a diestra y siniestra.

No, no podía haberlo encontrado.

Estaba actuando de una manera tan típica de él, que era imposible que estuviese tan calmado si hubiese visto al vampiro durmiendo a mi lado, en la misma cama.

Pero por si las dudas…

Giré rápidamente sobre mis tobillos y antes de que mi hermano desapareciera por completo, volví a llamarlo.

—¡Hey, Bas! —él se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta y volteó a verme—. Tengo una pregunta: ¿de casualidad cuando entraste no notaste nada extraño?

—¿Extraño? ¿A qué te refieres? —me preguntó, con un gesto de confusión.

—Me refería a que si de casualidad no viste nada fuera de lo común, por ejemplo: mi ventanal abierto o algo por el estilo —tanteé.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, para nada, ¿acaso lo abriste antes de dormir?

—No, de hecho te lo preguntaba porque pensé que se había abierto durante la noche, ya sabes, por la tormenta que cayó… la manija de la puerta está algo floja y suele abrirse con facilidad, es todo —le mentí.

Por la mueca de su rostro creí que no se tragaría el cuento de la puerta floja y que me sometería a un interrogatorio, pero en cuanto vi que su mirada se suavizaba, respiré tranquila.

—En ese caso deberías atravesarle una puerta, ya es suficiente con el hecho de que tus visiones te atormenten, no deberías exponerte a más sustos —señaló antes de volver a retomar su camino hacia el pasillo—. Te espero abajo —sonrió y desapareció.

Una vez que Bas se fue, me volví loca buscando en cada rincón de mi habitación alguna señal de Damon. De verdad había sido una suerte que mi pequeño hermano no lo hubiese encontrado ahí conmigo, pero aún me preguntaba en dónde se había metido.

Luego de cerciorarme de que no había rastro de él por ningún lado, me di por vencida y me encaminé hacia la cocina. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparme por él, pero ahora no era el momento…

En lo único que podía pensar era en enfrentar a mi padre de una vez por todas.

~ • ~

—Buen día a todos —saludé en el instante que entré a la cocina.

—Buenos días, _ma komatia_ —me devolvió mi madre.

Le sonreí mientras caminaba hacia mi lugar buscando con la mirada a mi Padre.

_Genial, él tampoco está. Al parecer hoy es el día de "escóndanse de Paulina"_pensé, dándome cuenta de que comenzaba a sentirme irritada.

Continué mi camino hasta llegar a mi respectivo lugar y tomé asiento. Con tantas cosas en mi cabeza no me había percatado de la presencia de mi otro hermano: Theron estaba sentado justo enfrente de mí y al verme me dedicó una mirada de indignación.

—Hola pequeñín —lo saludé, tratando de ignorar su mal humor.

—Vaya, por fin despertaste, creí que se te habían pegado las cobijas —comentó con sarcasmo. Sí, efectivamente estaba molesto conmigo por haberlo ignorado.

—Yo también te quiero, Theri —respondí con el mismo tono que él había usado pero al final decidí cambiarlo, después de todo no era su culpa—. Está bien, perdóname por no haberte notado antes, ando un poco distraída —me disculpe.

Theron siguió mirándome pero esta vez de una manera distinta, sus ojos reflejaban ternura con un toque de inquietud.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes nada más eran Tory y Bas.

Acheron y Simi brillaban por su ausencia.

—Cariño, ¿ocurre algo malo?, ¿estás enferma? —me preguntó también mi madre igual, o incluso más consternada, que mis propios hermanos.

Suspiré.

—No se preocupen, estoy bien, he estado teniendo varios episodios de insomnio, nada que un té de azares no pueda curar.

Les inventé para evitar que siguieran preguntándome y al parecer había funcionado a la perfección, él único que me miraba inquisitoriamente era Bas. Le devolví la mirada diciéndole que ni se le ocurriera abrir la boca, la cual él comprendió perfectamente, sabía que no me salvaría de su propio interrogatorio, pero ya me encargaría de él después.

Volví a posar mi vista sobre mi madre.

—¡Hey, _matera_! ¿Has visto a mi papá? Quiero hablar con él.

Justo después de hacerle aquella pregunta, noté como Tory se puso un poco nerviosa y se detuvo por unos instantes antes de responderme. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: aquí venía una mentira. O si no era una, por lo menos no me diría toda la verdad.

—Salió antes del amanecer, cariño. Iba a tratar unos asuntos con los Dark Hunters de la zona y luego haría un recorrido por el mundo para asegurarse que todo estuviese bien —explicó sin voltearme a ver siquiera—. Se reunirá con nosotros en la noche.

—¿En la noche? —fruncí el ceño—. ¿Por qué a esa hora?

—Pau, ¡no me digas que lo has olvidado! —exclamó, llevándose las manos hacia las caderas.

Al otro lado de la mesa, mis hermanos también me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos en señal de sorpresa. Evidentemente algo se me estaba pasando.

—Lo siento, _matera _—suspiré—. ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que estoy olvidando? —inquirí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Todo parecía indicar que aquel tampoco sería mi día. Vaya novedad.

—Hoy es noche familiar —dijo.

—¡Oh, cierto! —exclamé—. ¿A dónde vamos a ir esta vez?

—¿A dónde más? Por supuesto que al Santuario, y ni se te ocurra llegar tarde, no quiero repetir lo que pasó ayer por la noche, y menos en público —ordenó.

Alcé mis manos en señal de rendimiento. No sería yo quien tocara ese tema en particular.

—Descuida, no lo haré, tampoco quiero repetirlo —finalicé para empezar a desayunar, sin embargo, cuando recordé el hecho de que ella no apareció en mi habitación después de la pelea, me dio indicio a preguntarle la razón—. Este… ¿por qué no fuiste a hablar conmigo ayer, _matera_? Recuerdo que me habías dicho que teníamos una conversación pendiente —solté.

Tory clavó sus ojos en mí mientras toma asiento para comer y me respondió:

—Me entretuve —respondió un tanto cortante—. Por ahora lo dejaremos así, pero no quiero que vuelvas a llegar tarde, ¿está claro?

—Como el agua —asentí.

—Bien, ahora coman —nos mandó a todos, al mismo tiempo que ella también comenzaba a desayunar, pocos segundos después volvió a mí—. Por cierto, te llamaron del trabajo —me señaló—, creo que hoy trabajarás en el tanque de tiburones —me dijo. Aquel mensaje me sacó una sonrisa bastante notoria. Luego se giró hacia sus hijos—. Bas, no te olvides que hoy tienes servicio y Theron, hoy tienes tutorías, también tendrás que ir a la escuela para ayudar a los alumnos recién ingresados a acoplarse —finalizó.

—_Herista, matera_ —respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

~ • ~

Después del desayuno, subí rápidamente a mi habitación para prepararme e ir a trabajar. La verdad es que estaba muy emocionada por lo que tendría que hacer: desde el momento en que entré a trabajar en el acuario, había soñado con involucrarme más con los animales, cosa que hecho millones de veces, pero esta vez sería diferente; ese día estaría conviviendo con dos tiburones tigre, tres tiburones limón, dos nodriza y uno toro.

Nada podría ser mejor.

O al menos eso creía.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, lo primero que noté fue una ráfaga de viento. Giré mi vista hacia mi ventanal y observé que seguía cerrado, tal cual lo había dejado antes de bajar a desayunar. Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, decidí no darle importancia, lo atribuí a mi imaginación, pero en el momento que me di la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, una mano me sujetó por la cintura con firmeza.

Mi primer acto de reflejo fue golpear a quien fuese que me estuviese sujetando pero al encontrarme con aquellos grandes y hermosos pozos de color turquesa me tranquilicé.

—¿Dónde te metiste? Estuve buscándote como loca desquiciada hace una hora —le reclamé.

Damon continuó clavando sus ojos en los míos para después guiarlos por todo mi rostro hasta regresar a ellos. Al final elevó ambas comisuras de sus labios para regalarme su típica sonrisa seductora.

—Lo siento, tuve que salir rápido de aquí —dijo—. Gritas horrible cuando duermes. Traté de despertarte pero no pude hacerlo antes de que llegara tu hermano —puse mis ojos en blanco y tragué saliva… ¡¿QUÉ?! Así que mis cálculos no me habían fallado del todo: Bas había estado a punto de descubrirnos—. Faltó muy poco para que me viera pero logré salir, no me preguntes cómo porque aún sigo sin entender como lo hice.

Estuve tentada a echarme a reír por su nerviosismo. Después de todo no era un vampiro infalible. Tenía sus propios temores.

—Eres un caso especial, Damon Salvatore —reí—. Descuida, Bas no se enteró de nada. Le pregunté discretamente y no dijo nada al respecto así que podemos quedarnos tranquilos.

—Genial, significa que podremos seguir teniendo nuestros "encuentros nocturnos" —estalló en una carcajada.

—Así que encuentros nocturnos, ¿eh? Ni yo habría podido escoger un nombre mejor para lo que tenemos —dije, aguantándome la risa.

—Bueno, basta de tonterías, ¿qué planes hay para hoy? —me preguntó bastante interesado en mi respuesta.

Desgraciadamente mis planes no eran muy alentadores para él.

—Lo siento, hoy no podré estar contigo, tengo muchas responsabilidades y debo cumplirlas, es parte de querer una vida "normal" —le expliqué con la esperanza que comprendiera, pero fue todo lo contrario.

—Y sigues con eso —bufó molesto—, ¿cuándo vas a entender que tu vida no es normal y nunca lo será? —me demandó.

—Basta, Damon. Sabes muy bien que no me gusta ese tono tuyo, bájale o atente a las consecuencias y sabes que hablo muy en serio —lo amenacé.

No estaba dispuesta a empezar una pelea. No con todo lo que ya cargaba en ese momento.

—Tú eres la culpable de que actué así, cuando pienso que damos un paso hacia delante en lo que sea que tengamos, más bien terminamos dando dos hacia atrás. ¿Hasta cuándo, Paulina?

Aquello ya comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas. Debía detenerlo antes de que otra cosa pasara.

—¿Sabes qué? Hagamos de cuenta que no tuvimos esta conversación —le dije sin darle la oportunidad de responder—. Yo haré mis cosas, tú las tuyas, si es que tienes algo que hacer, y nos vemos esta noche en el Bar El Santuario, ¿te parece? —propuse.

—¿Bar El Santuario? ¿Y dónde carajo es eso? —demandó.

—Te lo advertí, Damon, no me hables en ese tono —a pesar de que él hizo un mohín de frustración, decidí proseguir—. El Santuario está en la 688 de la Ursulines Street, es un _Limani_ al cual asisten toda clase de criaturas sobrenaturales siempre y cuando no vayan en plan de batalla. Los humanos también son bienvenidos así que por favor, si decides asistir, no vayas a lastimar a nadie. Ninguna criatura te amenazará ahí, por lo tanto no habrá razón para dar pie a alguna lucha, ¿entendido? —sentencié.

—Sí, está bien, pero ¿por qué tenemos que vernos precisamente en ese lugar?, ¿qué es "Limalini" o eso que dijiste?, ¿otra cosa rara tuya? —preguntó simultáneamente.

Resoplé.

No era sencillo lidiar con alguien como él.

—Un _Li-ma-ni_ es, precisamente, un santuario para aquellas criaturas paranormales que sólo buscan divertirse sin causar problemas, está vigilado por un Consejo llamado _Omegrion_, que es algo parecido a un senado donde se hacen las leyes que rigen al mundo paranormal —le expliqué—. Me sorprende que no lo sepas.

—Pues discúlpeme señorita sé-más-cosas-que-tú-así-que-no-te-metas-conmigo, pero hasta hace apenas un día no tenía por qué conocer todo eso. Desde que te conocí han sido muchas incógnitas para mi gusto —se quejó.

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez para no lanzarme sobre él y golpearlo de pura frustración.

—Ya te dije que el domingo te contaré todo, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que vestirme para ir a trabajar —le dije.

—O podría quedarme y mirarte —río. Entorné los ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿Ahora vas a bromear? Eres insoportable.

—Nunca dije que fuera broma —comentó.

—Suficiente, Damon, o te sales o te saco, y créeme, no te gustará que yo lo hiciera —le advertí.

—Ya —dijo—. Entonces te veré en el Santuario. Adiós, gatita.

—Gati…

Hice ademán de repetir el apodo que había usado para referirse a mí, pero me interrumpí para ir tras él y golpearlo, sin embargo no logré alcanzarlo, salió como un tornado de mi habitación transformándose en cuervo y desapareció tras una nube.

Solté un bufido de rabia. En fin, ya tendría tiempo de cobrarme todas y cada una de sus tonterías.

Me bañé y vestí lo más rápido que pude. Haciendo a un lado la molestia que me había hecho pasar Damon, sabía que aquel sería un buen día. Al menos en el trabajo lo sería.

Bajé las escaleras casi volando. Ya de por sí estaba llegando tarde al acuario, no quería seguir entreteniéndome más de lo necesario. No quería que por una u otra cosa no alcanzara a llegar a tiempo y me perdiera la oportunidad de meterme al agua con los tiburones. Apenas había escuchado la noticia en la boca de mi madre y no había podido evitar sonreír como una loca ante tal sorpresa. Sin duda sería la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Cuando llegué al recibidor y estuve a un segundo de abrir la puerta, la voz de Tory me detuvo. ¡Dioses! ¡Y ahora qué!

—Cariño, hay alguien en la sala que espera por ti —me avisó.

—¿Alguien? ¿Quién es? No esperaba visitas —le respondí, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es un chico rubio y ojos grises, dice que tú lo conoces muy bien —me devolvió ella y luego desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

¿Un chico? ¿Rubio y de ojos grises? ¿Y estaba esperando por mí? Wow, eso no me pasaba todos los días.

Regresé sobre mis pasos hacia la sala a gran velocidad. La verdad es que me urgía por marcharme al trabajo pero la curiosidad me estaba matando.

Fue entonces que al pasar por el marco de la entrada del salón lo vi, congelándome al instante en mi lugar…

Aquel chico, el cual era tal y como lo había descrito mi madre, exceptuando claro el hecho de que era un mago —pero ella no lo sabía—, era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

El Guardián de mi magia.

Si antes creí que haber recibido la noticia de que ese día nadaría con tiburones era la mejor sorpresa de todas… bueno, ahora ya no lo era tanto.

—Dra… ¿Draco? —tartamudeé.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo él ahí?

—Hola, Pau, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cómo estás? —me saludó.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis propios pensamientos que su voz la escuchaba como si estuviésemos a metros de distancia. No fue hasta que pestañeé varias veces que me repuse.

—¡Hey! He estado bien, supongo, ¿y tú? —contesté más consciente—. Hace años que no te veía.

—Lo sé —rió—. Todo bien, alguna que otra complicación pero ya sabes como es el mundo mágico, a veces es necesario poner orden en él —dijo con solemnidad—. Si no me equivoco, han pasado once años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Así es —confirmé—. De hecho fue la primera y, hasta ahora, la última vez que hemos tenido contacto, eso significa que no he hecho nada abusivo en este tiempo. Me alegra saber que he hecho bien las cosas.

—Exactamente, lo has hecho tan bien que no me he visto en la necesidad de enseñarte alguna lección, pero aún así es bueno echar un vistazo de vez en cuando —comento.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo —le guiñé el ojo pero luego recordé mi urgencia. No podía dejarlo ahí solo, así que no me quedaba de otra más que llevarlo conmigo al trabajo y esperar que no se aburriera—. Oye Draco, llevo algo de prisa, ¿qué tal si me acompañas y en el camino nos ponemos al corriente de nuestras vidas?

—Me parece buena idea, hace mucho que quería visitar New Orleans y qué mejor que con alguien que la conoce de orilla a orilla —sonrió.

¡Dioses queridos! ¿Acaso esa dentadura era real?

No había duda: este chico era todo un Adonis.

—De acuerdo, ¡pues vámonos! —exclamé con bastante entusiasmo y luego caí en cuenta que quizás tendría algún equipaje que dejar—. ¿Traes alguna maleta?

Draco me miró un tanto desconcertado, no tarde mucho en darme cuenta del por qué.

—¡Oh, cierto! No estás acostumbrado a los términos… ¿cómo les dicen ustedes los brujos? ¿Muggles? —atiné a decir y de inmediato me corregí—. Déjame volver a preguntar, ¿trajiste algún baúl contigo?

Finalmente pareció comprender y volvió a suavizar su mirada.

¿Quién iba a decir que él, uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia, se perdía con tan sólo un término no-mágico?

—En efecto, traje conmigo algunas cosas pero descuida, están bien guardadas en mi túnica —me respondió. Esta vez fue mi turno de alzar las cejar en señal de incomprensión. Él no pasó por alto mi gesto—. Usé un hechizo para hacerlas pequeñas y no tener que cargar con un enorme baúl —explicó.

—¡Oh, ya! —expresé—. Bueno, si estás listo entonces en marcha que ya voy tarde y no quiero perderme las actividades de hoy —le dije mientras volvía mi cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina para avisarle a mi madre de mi partida— ¡_Matera,_ me voy, nos vemos en el Santuario a las siete en punto! ¡Y no! ¡No llegaré tarde! ¡Lo prometo!

—¡Más te vale! ¡Cuídate! —gritó ella en respuesta.

—¡Así lo haré, adiós! —finalicé, después giré nuevamente hacia Draco—. Ahora sí, vámonos.

Él me sonrió complacido.

~ • ~

—Cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho todo estos años?, brillaste por tu ausencia —le pregunté casi a modo de reclamo. No es que realmente lo culpara pero tenía curiosidad por saber el por qué nunca me había visitado hasta ahora.

—Hey, no me regañes, mira que no fui yo el que aprendió, irónicamente por arte de magia, a dominar sus poderes —se defendió—. Has sido un verdadero misterio Paulina Cullen.

Me detuve en seco al escuchar al que, por desgracia, correspondía como mi apellido. Draco me imitó, poniendo mucha atención a mis acciones.

Habíamos estado charlando alegremente mientras caminábamos en dirección al acuario, hasta que me di cuenta de la hora y maldije mentalmente mi retraso, no tuvimos otra opción más que tomar el tranvía que tenía marcada la parada del acuario en su ruta y al llegar a ella descendimos del transporte para volver a caminar.

¿Por qué el tiempo tenía que pasar tan condenadamente rápido?

La plática que habíamos estado manteniendo había abarcado temas desde el por qué había decidido quedarme en el mundo _muggle_ en lugar de ir al mágico y trabajar abiertamente en mi magia, hasta el cómo era posible que hubiese entrado a trabajar en un lugar donde se dedicaban a exhibir, a estudiar y a conservar animales de todo tipo. Había estado pasando un buen rato con su compañía, incluso había logrado olvidar todos mis problemas, hasta que mencionó aquel nombre…

_Cullen…_ Hasta me recorrían escalofríos de tan sólo escucharlo.

¡En nombre del Olimpo! ¿Por qué simplemente no podía sacarlo de mi vida?

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —me preguntó un tanto extrañado.

—Hazme un favor, Draco: no vuelvas a llamar así ¿sí? —le pedí con evidente enfado.

—¿Paulina? —preguntó todavía más confundido. Negué con mi cabeza.

—No: Cullen —lo corregí—. Lo odio, no me gusta, quisiera decir que me trae malos recuerdos pero ni siquiera eso tengo.

—Pero es tu nombre, ¿qué tiene de malo? —inquirió sin poder salir de su confusión. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver a hablar.

—Es el apellido de _esas _personas, ya sabes, los que me abandonaron a mi suerte. Si no hubiese sido por Acheron, no sé que sería de mí ahora —le expliqué.

—Ya —asintió dos veces—. Sé cómo te sientes, a mí tampoco me da gusto llamarme Malfoy debido a mi obscuro pasado, pero lamentablemente esos son los nombres que nos tocaron.

—Lo sé, pero si puedo evitar escucharlo mejor para mí —contradije.

—Está bien, no volveré a mencionarlo, te doy mi palabra, si quieres haré un Juramento Inquebrantable contigo sobre eso —se burló. No pude evitar reírme.

—Descuida, no es para tanto, mientras no olvides no mencionarlo es suficiente —repliqué. Esta vez, ambos reímos.

—Y bueno, cambiando de tema, dime: ¿qué tal te va respecto al sello de tus poderes malignos?, ¿son ciertos los rumores que escuché? —me preguntó.

—Depende de esos rumores, ¿qué has escuchado? —contraataqué.

—Que lograste ejercer control sobre ellos y ahora puedes usarlos para tu propio beneficio.

—Sí, así es, ahora soy yo quien los somete y no al revés —contesté, logrando que él pusiera los ojos en blanco y que su mandíbula cayera completamente hacia abajo. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que le afirmaría tal cosa—. ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté al ver la expresión de su rostro.

—No, nada, es que cada vez que creo conocer todo acerca de ti descubro que no es así, eres un mar de secretos —admitió, recuperándose lentamente de su estado de asombro.

—Esa soy yo, no por nada soy el _Cœur de la Mer_, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, fuiste testigo de tal proclamación por nuestra mismísima Deidad Suprema —le recordé.

—Tienes toda la razón —concedió y luego cambió el tema abruptamente—. Bien, creo que hemos llegado a tu lugar laboral, ¿sí se dice así?

—También podrías llamarlo lugar de trabajo pero en teoría lo que dijiste funciona igual, no te preocupes mucho por eso —le afirmé—. ¿Y adónde irás ahora?

—Pues honestamente no contaba con esta particular actividad tuya, pensaba en que pasáramos el día practicando hechizos o algo así, pero en vista que estarás ocupada ya buscaré algo para mí.

—Ven conmigo, inscríbete como un _volunteer for a day_ y así podremos estar juntos todo el día, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás —le propuse.

La sensual y divertida sonrisa que esbozó me demostró que le había gustado la idea.

—Creo que te tomaré la palabra —sonrió.

Y así, ambos ingresamos al acuario.

Al principio hubo varias complicaciones. Sabía que Draco jamás había tenido la necesidad de trabajar y que por eso algunas cosas serían difíciles, sobre todo porque estaba en un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo, pero fue una gran sorpresa para mí cuando lo vi realizando todas sus actividades de una forma elegante y profesional.

Aprendía rápido.

Incluso cuando por fin tuvimos que sumergirnos con los tiburones —a él lo dejaron hacerlo sólo por que yo insistí mucho en ello— demostró que, en situaciones de vida o muerte, era condenadamente bueno en lo que hacía. Después de eso, tomamos el almuerzo casi a las tres de la tarde, para luego continuar con nuestras labores en el área de las tortugas y cuando el reloj finalmente dio las seis, terminamos el día con los pingüinos.

Acabando de ordenar todo, ambos salimos rumbo a mi casa para alistarnos, pues en menos de una hora, tendría que unirme a mi familia para disfrutar de nuestra noche semanal familiar.

~ • ~

—¿Y crees que _sea_ buena idea que este sujeto _vaya_ hoy a la reunión _con_ tus padres? —soltó Draco una vez que me reuní con él en la sala—. ¿No crees que se vería algo raro?

—No creo que tenga nada de malo, es decir, si se comporta quizás ni siquiera notemos su presencia, además, técnicamente no estará con nosotros en la misma mesa, mi Padre jamás lo permitiría, no sin antes someterlo a un interrogatorio —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Hubiese deseado no haberle contado nada a Draco sobre mi reciente "amistad" con Damon, pero él había estado insistiendo mucho en que sentía algo extraño respecto a mi comportamiento, que no pude soportar su endemoniada obstinación y no me quedó de otra más que confesarle todo.

Cada vez que me había preguntado sobre mis nuevas relaciones actuaba de una manera demasiado nerviosa para mi propio bien, y él, como todo buen mago legeremántico, trataba de ingresar en mi mente para descubrir que era lo que estaba ocultándole, sin embargo, después de varios intentos fallidos, desistió de ello y prefirió asaltarme con un mar de preguntas, le respondí cada una de ellas saltándome detalles que preferí guardarme para mí y sólo así me dejó respirar tranquila.

Gracias a los Dioses que contaba con mi _bendito_ escudo mental, de otra forma hubiese obtenido cada mínimo dato de mi memoria y no estaba dispuesta a ser un libro abierto para él. Nunca había estado más feliz de que mi mente trabajara a un ritmo diferente. Jamás había sido buena en Oclumancia, pero gracias a mi barrera mental, nadie, sin mi permiso, podía usurpar mis pensamientos.

—Bueno, ¿ya estás listo? —le pregunté.

Se suponía que ya debería estar en el Bar desde hace trece minutos, pero por un accidente que había sufrido en el acuario, del que por cierto Draco aún continuaba riéndose, me había obligado a tomar un baño en cuanto había llegado a mi casa, y debido a eso ya estaba retrasada.

Resoplé. Definitivamente mi madre me asesinaría esa noche.

—Sí, vámonos antes que suceda otra cosa, si tenemos suerte, esta vez no resbalarás y caerás sobre excremento de pingüino —volvió a carcajearse.

Me sentí enrojecer.

—¡Basta, Draco! ¡En primer lugar fue tu culpa! ¡Si hubieses limpiado donde te señalé primero, eso no hubiese pasado! —le gruñí—. No es mi culpa que seas un insufrible que no soporta que le den órdenes.

—Claro que no fue mi culpa, si hubieses estado más atenta al suelo por donde caminabas y no despotricando quien sabe cuanta cosa contra mí, te hubieses dado cuenta que aún no estaba limpia esa sección —continuó riendo mientas tomaba su abrigo.

—¡Estaba despotricando contra ti precisamente porque no habías limpiado esa parte! —volví a gritarle.

Qué manías las de él para sacarme de mis casillas.

—Está bien, lo admito, fue mi culpa, ¿contenta?

—¡No, no estoy para nada contenta y eso es porque llegando mi madre va a matarme!

Estaba tan fuera de mí, que mi adorado guardián tuvo que retroceder varios pasos para quedar fuera de mi alcance.

—Ok, ya entendí, estamos en problemas —dijo.

—No, YO estoy en problemas—me apunté con mi dedo índice y luego lo dirigí hacia él, señalándolo—, TÚ no, porque no tienes que rendirle cuentas a nadie aquí.

—Te equivocas, gruñona: estoy aquí para protegerte, si te metes en problemas entonces yo también, porque puede que no responda ante tus padres, pero te recuerdo que sí lo hago ante nuestra Deidad Suprema —respondió.

—Bien, ¿entonces que sugieres que hagamos, señor-protector-de-los-débiles?

—Primero: calmarnos —suspiró—. Ahora, el medio más rápido para llegar sin tener que usar el transporte muggle, que sin duda nos retrasaría más, es que nos aparezcamos, así que necesito que me digas donde está el lugar.

Consideré seriamente fulminarlo con la mirada.

¿Por quién rayos me estaba tomando? Obviamente que usáramos el transporte muggle —como él le decía— estaba fuera de discusión, yo también había llegado a la misma conclusión de que la única manera de llegar rápido al Santuario era por medio de la aparición, él sabía que no era tan tonta como para creer que no usaría magia, pero que dudara de mi propia habilidad para realizar ese hechizo me dejaba estupefacta y con ganas de querer ahorcarlo.

Tuve que hacer uso de mi gran fuerza de voluntad para calmar mi temperamento antes de siquiera pensar en responderle.

—No será necesario —le dije—. Sólo toma mi mano y estaremos ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Como usted diga, Mi Señora —hizo una reverencia sarcástica sin parar de reírse.

—No eres gracioso —le gruñí.

Antes de darle la oportunidad de responder con otra tontería, lo tomé fuertemente de la muñeca, provocando que gimiera de dolor y nos destellé en el Bar, justo en el callejón trasero del establecimiento. Una vez ahí, lo solté y comencé a andar hacia la entrada principal, donde me encontré con Deveraux Peltier, un oso were-hunter arcadiano que era el encargado de vigilar la entrada del Santuario. Él, junto con su familia, eran los dueños de éste mismo.

Dev —como todos le decíamos— era uno de los doce hijos de Aubert —Papa Bear— y Nicolette —Mama Lo—, quienes al morir en una batalla, les habían heredado ese lugar a sus hijos. Aimee —la única hembra osa were-hunter arcadiana— era quien se encargaba de manejar el lugar junto con su pareja: Fang Kattalakis —un lobo were-hunter katagario—, mientras el resto de su familia se encargaban del resto del Bar.

Y justo Dev era el guardián en turno.

—¡Hey, princesa! —se apresuró a saludarme en el momento que me vio. Me abrió sus brazos para tomarme entre ellos y darme, literalmente, un gran y fuerte abrazo del oso—. ¿Cómo has estado? No te he visto desde la semana pasada, y mira que antes pasabas a saludar más seguido.

—Hola, Dev —le devolví mientras dábamos varias vueltas, después volvió a ponerme sobre el asfalto—. Lo siento, sé que no he estado tan presente como quisiera pero ya sabes, la escuela, el trabajo, entre otras cosas, me han tenido bastante ocupada.

—Oh bueno, ¿qué le hacemos?, ya eres toda una chica grande, sé que tienes responsabilidades, pero aún así no es excusa para que nos abandones tanto tiempo.

—Fue sólo una semana, Dev, no es para tanto, pero si sirve de algo, te prometo que intentaré visitarlos tanto como me sea posible

Le guiñé un ojo y él me sonrió como respuesta. Luego de eso, vi como sus ojos pasaron de mí hasta mi acompañante, a quien había estado ignorando hasta ese momento.

Me apresuré a presentarlos.

No es que Dev fuera a atacarlo o algo, pero jamás había sido bueno con personas nuevas.

—Dev, te presento a Draco Malfoy.

Al escuchar su nombre, Draco se apresuró hacia él y volvió a presentarse por sí solo, ofreciéndole su mano a modo de saludo. Al principio, Dev dudo en aceptar tal gesto, sobre todo porque no era común entre criaturas como ellos mostrar ese tipo de modales y por un instante creí que no la tomaría, pero después de varios segundos sumidos en un incómodo silencio, el chico oso estrechó la mano de Draco con la suya, aceptando su presencia.

—Mucho gusto, Draco. Soy Deveraux Peltier, pero mis amigos me dicen Dev —dijo.

—Entonces creo que deberé recordarlo —sonrió Draco.

—Te lo recomiendo —devolvió Dev con el mismo gesto—. Sobre todo cuando entres, ya verás por qué.

Ante aquellas palabras, Draco alzó las cejas a modo de incomprensión. Dev y yo reímos fuertemente al notarlo.

Por ser la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar, el mago no sabía nada acerca de aquel mundo en el que yo vivía día con día y, por lo tanto, jamás había conocido criaturas tan peculiares como Dev, así que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que mi amigo were-hunter era el segundo de una camada de cuatro mellizos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó.

—Ya lo verás cuando entremos, tú relájate —le dije antes que Dev pudiera responderle con otra metáfora y confundirlo más. Luego de eso regresé mi atención hacia el oso, tenía que saber si mis padres ya habían llegado y él único que podía sacarme de esa duda era él—. Oye, Dev, ¿sabes si mi familia ya está aquí?

—¡Oh, sí! Tory, Styxx, Bethany y los chicos acaban de llegar hace cinco minutos, Ash llegó desde hace como dos horas, al parecer Colt tuvo unos asuntos que atender esta noche y el resto de los Howlers le pidieron a tu padre que los apoyara con la guitarra, ya sabes, el mismo procedimiento de siempre —me contó animado.

Era imposible no notar lo mucho que le gustaba cuando le tocaba a mi papá suplantar a alguien de la banda, pero con mi actual situación no podía compartir del todo su felicidad…

Mi madre ya había llegado con el resto de la familia…

Era oficial: esa noche moriría.

—Bueno, gracias hermoso, si me permites, me reuniré con ellos —suspiré derrotada.

—Sí, debes hacerlo, sobre todo porque no se cuanto tiempo vaya a durar la pequeña mentira que tuve que decirle a Tory —soltó, obligándome a abrir los ojos tanto como pude de la impresión, quería preguntarle sobre eso pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, afortunadamente, él pareció apiadarse de mí, no sin antes burlarse de mi reacción—. Cuando ella llegó preguntando por ti de una manera tan reprochable, de inmediato supe que si le decía que "no" te causaría problemas, así que le dije que habías llegado cinco minutos antes que ella y que Aimee te había pedido ayuda con unas cosas en la cocina, por lo tanto aún tienes tiempo, y de Acheron no te preocupes, está demasiado ocupado ensayando con la banda para haberse dado cuenta de eso —finalizó.

Después de escuchar la larga explicación de mi amigo, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Incluso hasta los ojos había cerrado.

Dev me había hecho el gran favor de mi vida.

Corrí hacia él y lo abracé tan fuerte como pude, sin dejar de agradecerle cuanto significaba aquel gesto para mí. Él volvió a enrollarme con sus brazos bien torneados y me volvió a alzar en al aire pero esta vez sin dar volteretas.

—En serio, te debo una en grande —le dije, depositando un sonoro beso en su mejilla mientras él me bajaba de vuelta al piso.

—Na, me conformo con que me prometas que volverás a visitarnos más seguido —dijo.

—¡Hecho! —aludí muy feliz.

—Bueno, ahora sí: entra y ve con ellos, sino ya no serás la única con problemas y no quiero tener que sufrir la ira de Tory —rió.

—Sí, tienes razón, ya hiciste mucho por mí, no sería justo que mi madre se enojara contigo por cubrirme. En serio: gracias, te veo en un rato —le agradecí por última vez, dándole otro beso, e inmediatamente después me volví hacia Draco y le señalé la dirección—. Es por ahí, vámonos.

—¡Diviértanse! —gritó Dev una vez que comenzamos a alejarnos de él.

—Es un buen chico, me agradó —admitió Draco—. Pero si sigues dejando que te cubra de esa forma, no tardarás mucho en corromperlo —se burló.

—Ya cállate y camina Señor Perfección —lo regañé, aunque aún así no dejó de reír.

Tan abstraída iba en mi reciente felicidad, que no noté que al otro lado de la calle, recargado en el poste de un faro de luz, Damon había observado toda la escena con evidente molestia.

~ • ~

Cuando finalmente entramos al Bar, lo primero que Draco notó fue el significado de las palabras de Dev: ahí dentro había otros tres chicos iguales a él. Tras ver su reacción, tuve que explicarle que eran un cuarteto de mellizos y que con el resto de su familia, se encargaban de hacer funcionar el establecimiento.

Después de eso, ambos nos encaminamos hacia donde estaba mi madre ya acomodada en una silla junto con el resto de mi familia.

—Hola, _matera_ —saludé a Tory cuando logré llegar hasta la mesa que ella y mis hermanos habían escogido. No veía por ningún lado ni a mi tío Styxx, ni a mi tía Beth—. ¿Acaban de llegar?

—¡Oh! Hola, cariño —contestó ella—. Sí, de hecho estaba buscándote, Dev me dijo que estabas ayudando a Aimee en la cocina, ¿ya terminaron?

—Sí, estábamos ordenando algunas cosas —le mentí, sintiéndome tremendamente culpable, pero no tenía otra opción, ya lidiaría con mis sentimientos más tarde—. ¿Y _solren_?

—Está afinando la guitarra para comenzar a tocar con la banda, los Howlers volvieron a pedirle que los apoyara, hasta parece que estamos repitiendo una parte de nuestro pasado —respondió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, incluso sus ojos parecían haber adquirido un brillo especial.

—Sí, la recuerdo bien —le sonreí.

Y así era.

Aún recordaba perfectamente aquella ocasión en la que Colt —el guitarrista de la banda— se había fracturado una muñeca y no podía tocar esa noche con los Howlers. Aquella vez, mi padre había llevado a mi madre al Santuario para protegerla de los sujetos malos que iban tras ellos. Apenas habían logrado escapar del hospital, donde ella tuvo que ser internada de emergencia después de un accidente causado por sus perseguidores y como no tenían otro lugar a donde ir, Acheron decidió llevarla al Bar para mantenerla a salvo, mientras se recuperaba del todo.

Esa noche, mi papá había hecho realidad uno de los sueños de mi mamá, dedicándole una canción interpretada por él mismo.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Theron, uniéndose a nosotras con una bandeja de bebidas.

—Hola, pequeño —lo saludé antes que volviera a acusarme de ignorarlo—. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? —le pregunté acercándome a él.

—No es necesario, tengo todo bajo control —dijo.

—Si tú lo dices —levanté mis manos en señal de rendición.

Tomé asiento un lugar después a la izquierda de mi madre y dejé que Draco se acomodara en el espacio vacio entre ella y yo. Con mi mano derecha, agarré una de las debidas que Theron había traído consigo y me la lleve a la boca para darle un gran trago, percatándome de la mirada fisgona que Tory puso sobre mi acompañante.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Aquel gesto me provocó escalofríos y me llevó a preguntarme qué estaría tramando.

—¡Tú eres el chico de esta mañana! Draco, ¿cierto? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, señora, ese soy yo —respondió mi guardián.

—Mucho gusto nuevamente —sonrió ella, pero lejos de terminar sabía que esto apenas estaba comenzando—. Y dime, ¿eres la nueva conquista de mi hija?

Y entonces me atraganté.

De acuerdo, eso no me lo esperaba.

De todas las cosas más exageradas que pude haber creído que diría mi madre, eso ni siquiera estaba en la lista.

Mi Padre tenía razón: ella tenía un extraño y retorcido sentido del humor.

Levanté mi mirada una vez que pude aclarar de nuevo mi garganta y la observé fijamente. Tenía una mirada traviesa que iba de Draco hacia mí y viceversa. Ambos estábamos igual de estupefactos, incluido Theron, quien no sabía como reaccionar ante ese tipo de situaciones.

Tuve que obligarme a mí misma a reponerme para sacarnos de ese embrollo, lo único bueno era que ni Bas, ni mi tío Styxx, ni mi papá —sobre todo éste último— habían estado ahí para escucharlo. Lo último que necesitaba era que ambos reaccionaran como normalmente lo hacían cuando se trataba de mí saliendo con un chico.

—¡_Matera_! —le reclamé un tanto azorada—. No digas esas cosas. Si papá llega a escucharte causarás un malentendido. No tentemos a la suerte, por favor.

Tory bufó molesta. Al parecer no había tomado muy en serio mi comentario.

—No lo entiendo, ¿qué tiene de malo? —me preguntó sorprendida por mi reacción—. Es normal que quieras salir con chicos, ya estás en edad para hacerlo.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, la última vez que lo hice, el chico huyó espantado porque al genio de Bas se le ocurrió ir de chaperón a nuestra cita, cosa con la cual, cabe recordar, mi Padre estuvo más que orgulloso de aceptar. No volveré a cometer ese error —respondí.

—Sí —concordó—, no fue nada agradable esa experiencia, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese acontecimiento, tanto tu papá, como tus hermanos —volteó a ver a Theron, quien se encogió de hombros ante el escrutinio de nuestra madre— tendrán que aceptar que algún día encontrarás a alguien y formarás tu propia familia.

—Sí, es muy probable que eso suceda, pero cuando llegué ese momento, quiero que tanto yo, como él estemos preparados para enfrentar a mi Padre y ciertamente ahora no es cuando, un poco de discreción sería agradable, _matera_.

—¡Ajá! Entonces admites que por lo menos Draco te llama suficientemente la atención como para que sea _ese_ chico, ¿o no? —soltó, tratando de acorralarme.

Y lo logró.

Por un momento creí que me desmayaría ahí mismo. Sin duda ella me conocía extremadamente bien para mi gusto.

No podía creer los disparates que estaba diciendo.

Definitivamente no tenía idea de lo que decía. Draco y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos… bueno, técnicamente sí podíamos, mi acuerdo _con_ la Madre Naturaleza sólo me impedía tener relaciones con criaturas obscuras, hechas para el mal y aquellas que era una abominación para ella misma, sin embargo, Draco, por ser un mago y un siervo de ella misma, sí entraba en los límites acordados, pero aún así no lo consideraba una opción.

Él era mi guardián, el protector de mi magia, mi consejero… No podía faltarle el respeto de esa forma.

Claro que esa sólo era mi opinión personal, yo no habla por él.

Por eso no me sorprendió mucho cuando, al voltear mi vista hacia él, vi un cierto brillo en sus ojos que sólo logró confundirme más.

Preferí no darle gran importancia al asunto y regresé mi atención hacia mi madre.

—¿Disculpa? —susurré—. Estás equivocada, _matera_, Draco y yo no tenemos nada, sólo somos amigos y así será siempre.

—Lo que tú digas, princesa —me dijo, sacudiendo su mano como si no me hubiese tomado en serio.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no me crees? —demandé con cierta molestia, no sabía si estaba enfadada o impresionada por su manera de tomar las cosas.

—Si el saco te queda…

Ahora sí que me descolocó.

Por un instante creí que mi mandíbula se soltaría de mi rostro y caería hasta el suelo. Si alguien me hubiese dicho tan sólo diez minutos antes que mi madre sería capaz de contradecir a mi Padre en una de sus más estrictas órdenes, me hubiese reído tanto que mis pulmones hubiesen colapsado.

Respiré profundamente varias veces antes de siquiera pensar en volver a abrir mi boca. Era obvio que jamás le ganaría en una batalla verbal. Tenía una lengua tan viperina que incluso a veces me daba miedo conversar con ella. Ciertamente, ésta era una de esas ocasiones.

Sacudí mi cabeza con la intención de reacomodar mis ideas, así que lo más sensato que podía hacer era declararla ganadora antes de que me metiera en otra loca idea suya.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio —el que nadie que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos se atrevería a romper— decidí olvidarme de ese embarazoso tema y concentrarme en la velada.

Justo cuando estaba a apunto de cambiar de charla, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, impidiendo que las palabras salieran de mi boca. Ese repentino estremecimiento me sacó de la realidad para concentrar mi mente en una sola cosa.

Y ésta tenía nombre y apellido…

Damon Salvatore.

—Si me disculpan, tengo que ir al tocador, no me tardo —les dije a todos en la mesa y me levanté rápidamente de la silla sin esperar una respuesta.

—Date prisa, la banda está a punto de empezar a tocar —señaló mi madre con voz firme, pero yo lo escuché como un lejano susurró.

Sin haberle prestado atención a la orden de Tory, me encaminé hacia los baños simulando una coartada para no levantar sospechas de mi verdadero destino: la entrada.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, lo primero que hice fue buscarlo con la mirada discretamente. Ya había tenido que pasar por un bochornoso momento a manos de mi madre, lo último que me faltaba era que me descubriera con el vampiro y que volviese a dejar fluir su tan usual y macabra imaginación.

La única diferencia sería que en esta ocasión dudaba seriamente que usara el sarcasmo para preguntarme sobre el vampiro.

Entonces lo vi.

Damon estaba mediamente inclinado contra uno de los pilares cercanos al sanitario de hombres con su mirada fija en mí, y tan sólo con ver la frialdad con la que me observaban los dos pozos azulados que tenía por ojos, de inmediato supe que algo andaba mal.

Me costó un rato poder andar hacia él.

—Viniste —le dije en el instante que lo alcancé.

—Te dije que lo haría, ¿no? —respondió cortante.

—Sí, eso dijiste —repliqué un tanto extrañada por su comportamiento, ¿qué le estaría pasando?, no era normal que él actuará así—. ¿Por qué no buscas una mesa, o piensas quedarte parado aquí?

Damon intensificó la fuerza de su mirada sobre mí, lo cual provocó que volviera a asaltarme una buena dosis de escalofríos seguidos. Presentí que no le había agradado para nada mi pregunta, pero… ¿por qué?

—¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo unirme a la tuya? —me preguntó, soltando un ligera risa sarcástica. En verdad estaba molesto.

—No puedo, mi madre volvería a hacerme preguntas molestas, pero eso no es lo que realmente me preocupa sino la reacción de mi Padre —le expliqué, esperando que no insistiera.

—Ya veo —asintió con una tranquilidad que me dio miedo.

Su manera de actuar comenzaba a ponerme los pelos de punta, así que decidí que lo mejor era ir directo al grano.

—¿Me puedes decir qué demonios es lo que te está pasando? Estás actuando más raro de lo normal —le exigí.

—No me pasa nada, sólo que encuentro curioso que no puedas llevarme a tu mesa cuando el tipo ese rubio está sentado con tu familia como si nada —me reclamó, sacando su evidente enfado mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia Draco.

¿Qué? ¿Y él qué tenía que ver en todo eso?

—¡Ah, es eso! ¡Estás celoso! ¡Por eso estás tan molesto! —lo acusé sin darme cuenta que yo también empezaba a enfadarme.

—¿Quién es? —demandó saber sin siquiera molestarse en negar mi acusación.

¿Pero quién diablos se creía que era?

—Un amigo —escupí.

—Tienes demasiados "amigos" para mi gusto —bufó.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Damon? No tienes derecho a venir aquí y decirme con quien puedo o no salir, ¿quién te crees que eres para reclamarme algo así? —exploté sin poder controlarme, sólo esperaba que no estuviésemos dando un espectáculo—. ¡Draco es alguien que ha estado presente en mi vida desde mucho antes de que tú llegaras! ¡Estoy en todo mi derecho de hacer amistad con quien yo quiera, cómo, dónde y cuándo quiera! ¡No puedo creer que me estés acusando de algo tan ridículo como eso!

—Pues no creo que él sepa que sólo lo ves como amigo, al menos no ahora, después de todo lo que dijo tu madre sobre ustedes dos —dijo, inyectando veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Estabas escu…? —no pude terminar de hacer mi pregunta, en ese momento otra verdad me golpeó tan rápido que no supe que más preguntar—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que él —volvió a señalar a Draco— no es un amigo común como cualquier otro.

La firmeza con la que dijo esto último fue suficiente para dejarme noqueada por varios segundos. El ruido del lugar llegaba apenas en un susurro a mis oídos y debido a la sorpresa, no me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar hasta que, finalmente, la falta del aire comenzó a quemarme los pulmones.

Cuando lentamente empecé a reaccionar pestañeé varias veces, devolviéndole la vida a mis ojos. Era increíble que tampoco me hubiese dado cuenta de que no había estado parpadeando durante mi perfecta imitación de una gárgola, los tenía tan resecos que apenas podía moverlos y enfocar la vista.

Sinceramente, aquella era una noche llena de sorpresas para mí. Jamás hubiese creído que Damon sería capaz de llegar a una conclusión tan errónea como esa.

—Puedo asegurarte que este no es el caso, así que tu argumento está fuera de lugar —suspiré, cerrando mis ojos tratando de tranquilizarme—, y aunque fuera así tampoco tienes nada que reclamarme, te conozco hace apenas un día y ni siquiera somos algo para que te creas mi dueño. Grábatelo bien en la cabeza, Damon: no soy una criatura que pueda ser sometida o domada. Si eso es lo que buscas, entonces te equivocaste de chica —objeté mientras daba media vuelta para regresar a mi mesa, donde seguramente ya estarían alarmándose por mi ausencia.

—Espera —me llamó antes de alejarme de él completamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté disgustada.

—Lo siento, ¿está bien?, perdóname por ser un jodido vampiro celoso. Tienes razón: no eres un premio que hay que ganar, me lo has dejado en claro, pero no puedo evitar sentirme de alguna forma amenazado —explicó con tal sinceridad, que por poco pensé que lloraría.

—¿Amenazado? ¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunté confundida.

—A que quizás tú y yo podríamos empezar algo —confesó, logrando que nuevamente me congelara en mi sitio—. Si no te habías dado cuenta antes de mis intenciones, entonces evidentemente estás ciega.

Afortunadamente, en esta ocasión no tuve que necesitar de mucho tiempo para responder. La forma en como Damon me había declarado sus sentimientos —por decirlo de alguna manera— me decía lo honesto que había sido. Una sensación de ternura invadió mi corazón, haciéndolo latir con aceleradas palpitaciones que amenazaban fuertemente con expulsarlo de mi pecho. No pude evitar sonreír ante su confesión.

Me volví a acercar a él y con una determinación que nunca antes había tenido, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligué a mirarme.

—No tienes por qué sentirte amenazado —le murmuré—. Entiendo como te sientes pero no es razón para que te comportes así, si realmente quieres que te de una oportunidad lo único que quiero a cambio es que confíes en mí.

Hice una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire y dejar que mi mal carácter se marchara. Damon continuó observándome fijamente.

—Escucha: todo esto también es nuevo para mí ¿de acuerdo? No te prometo que será fácil pero confío en que si trabajamos juntos podemos lograrlo.

—¿Me estás diciendo entonces que sí aceptas estar conmigo? —me preguntó con una repentina luz en sus ojos.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Te estoy proponiendo que empecemos por conocernos, aún tenemos pendiente nuestro acuerdo ¿lo olvidas? Mañana podremos ver si podremos o no.

Traté de sonar lo más tranquila y confiada posible, esperando que comprendiera mis intenciones y dada la mirada que recibí de su parte, entendí que había dado en el blanco.

—Ahora tengo que regresar con mi familia, trata de permanecer calmado, por favor.

Él asintió a mi petición con mayor confianza que antes. Tenía la certeza de que si seguíamos a ese paso, quizás había un gran número de probabilidades de poder empezar una relación como él quería.

Ahora todo estaba en manos del destino…

O mejor dicho: en manos de tres perras bastardas griegas que aborrecía con pasión.

Sólo esperaba que esta vez no lo echaran a perder o juraría, en nombre de la Fuente Primaria, que ahora sí las asesinaría…

Y al diablo con las consecuencias.

Dejé a Damon ubicado en una zona imperceptible al público y sólo cuando estuve segura de que su estado emocional estaba bajo control, volví a abrirme paso entre las mesas abarrotadas de personas para llegar a la mía, sin embargo, antes de que lograra mi cometido, por una extraña razón volví a dirigir mi vista hacia la entrada y me llevé una tremenda sorpresa al ver a mis amigos entrando. No fue hasta que todos ellos ocuparon una mesilla, de las que quedaban disponibles al lado derecho del escenario, que salí de mi estupor.

Caminé hacia ellos tratando de parecer lo más normal posible… si es que podía.

—¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué hacen por estos rumbos? —los saludé.

Al verme, cada uno de ellos me sonrió como si hubiesen visto a alguna celebridad.

—¡Hola, Pau!

Cris fue la primera en devolverme el saludo. Tanto ella como las demás iban vestidas súper sensuales: tops negros de cuero a juego con mini faldas y chaquetas del mismo material. Cris, Yubi y Yadira estaban usando medias de red sexys que cubrían sus piernas, mientras que Liz las llevaba desnudas y Clau traía mallón.

Los chicos no se quedaban atrás: Jesse, Daniel y Oscar llevaban pantalones de mezclilla negros, los dos primeros vestían camisas con el logotipo de los Howlers, mientras que el último usaba una totalmente gris obscuro. Los tres también usaban chamarras de cuero y todos calzaban botas.

Casi parecían un grupo musical de metal.

Al menos no desencajaban con el lugar. Habían acertado ciento por ciento con sus atuendos. Tanto, que casi me sentí fuera del lugar con mi larga gabardina negra, aunque después de recordar que también era de cuero, esa incomodidad se esfumó.

—No esperaba verlos por aquí esta noche —comenté.

—Bueno, ninguno quiso quedarse en casa un sábado por la noche —comenzó a explicar Liz como respuesta a mi comentario—, así que votamos y decidimos venir a hacerte compañía. Aunque debo agregar que más bien diría que fuimos voluntariamente obligados a escoger El Santuario porque cierta persona —señaló a Yadira con la mirada— dijo que sería buena idea.

La aludida se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, aunque yo, por mi parte, comencé a sospechar que la razón por la que había forzado a los demás a ir era solamente para ver a cierto rubio que, curiosamente, esa noche interpretaría una canción.

Tuve que reprimir una carcajada para no desenmascararla, pero por dentro estaba ahogándome de la risa.

Yadira y su poder convencimiento.

Honestamente, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era una combinación peligrosa. Trataría de recordarlo más a menudo.

—En ese caso no se arrepentirán, esta noche vuelve a tocar mi papá —dije.

—¿En serio? —exclamó Yubi con emoción—. ¡Aww, tu papá es un amor! Sería feliz si también me adoptara a mí.

Todos nos echamos a reír.

Otra con sus cosas. Aunque a decir verdad, era fantástico tener personas como ella en mi vida, así, cuando creía que no había nadie tan zafada como yo, la recordaba y me alegraba saber que no era la única a la que le faltaba un tornillo en la cabeza.

—Sí bueno, no sé que diría él al respecto pero creo que a tus padres no les agradaría mucho la idea —continué riendo.

—Oh, créeme, les fascinaría. Ya no saben si dejarme a mí sola toda la planta superior de la casa o mudarme a uno de los _steamboats_ abandonados por mi ligera obsesión de comprar adornos antiguos.

—¿Ligera? —bufó Jesse—. Tu casa parece, literalmente, un museo de los años sesentas. No culpo a tus papás por querer enviarte lejos, en los pasillos apenas puedes ver por donde caminas.

Volvimos a estallar en carcajadas. Me sentía tan bien cuando estaba con ellos, que no podía pensar en nada más que en nuestras conversaciones, por esa razón, casi me olvidé de que debía regresar con mis verdaderos acompañantes.

—Bueno chicos, disfruten la velada, debo volver con mi familia antes de que llamen a la policía para buscarme.

Los ocho me hicieron una reverencia a modo de burla obligándome a reír con más ganas. Definitivamente regresaría con ellos una vez que hubiese pasado un tiempo en familia y mi madre estuviese abierta a concederme permisos.

Hasta ese entonces, primero debía regresar a mi mesa.

Les devolví el gesto y justo en el instante que comencé a irme, la mano de Yadira me detuvo. Con la mirada me señaló un lugar apartado de los demás y, sin otra opción más que seguirla, caminamos hacia ese sitio.

—¿Qué sucede, estás bien?

Le solté la pegunta como si no fuese más que obvio que la realidad era que me había llevado hasta ahí para preguntarme sobre mi hermano. Era fácil leer en sus ojos y en su lenguaje corporal la tremenda fascinación que sentía por Bas.

En mi mente sonreí tiernamente.

—Sí, todo bien —dijo—. Oye, ¿hoy cantarás?

—No lo sé, posiblemente, pero aún no lo he decidido —le contesté de forma automática, no era como si no supiese ya que esa pregunta era una indirecta. Decidí no hacerla sufrir más de la cuenta y volví a hablar—. Pero sabes, creo que el que sí cantará será Bas —no pasé por alto el repentino brillo que iluminó sus ojos ante la sola mención del nombre de mi hermano menor. Era tan tierno verla así—. Deberías regresar a tu lugar, la banda ya está apunto de iniciar.

—Gracias, Pau. Sé que tú ya sabes sobre lo que siento por Bas y de verdad te agradezco tu discreción, a pesar de que mis propias reacciones me delaten. Espero que no te moleste.

—No te preocupes por eso, creo que es muy tierno y la verdad es que no me molesta, es más, harían una hermosa pareja.

Ella levantó su vista hacia mí después de haberla mantenido baja por su confesión. Se veían tan ilusionada, que por un instante sentí unas ganas de animarla a que le dijera a mi hermano sobre sus sentimientos, pero primero tenía que hablar con él. Tenía el presentimiento que Bas también sentía algo similar por ella, pero hasta no estar segura, no intervendría. Lo último que quería era meter las cuatro patas en lugar de una.

—Bueno, me marcho antes de que vengan a buscarme. Tú mantén tus esperanzas en alto, quizás te sorprendan.

Le guiñé el ojo antes de dejarla para volver a mi mesa y esta vez no me detuve hasta que finalmente llegué a ella.

Ahí, mi familia ya estaba esperando por mí.

~ • ~

—¡Princesa, qué gusto verte!

Mi tío Styxx me tomó entre sus brazos dándome uno de sus bien conocidos abrazos, me levantó en el aire y dimos un giro antes de volver a depositarme sobre la tierra y permitir que su esposa, mi tía Bethany, me saludara. Tras ellos también venían mis primos Urian —quien había resultado ser hijo de ambos y no de Stryker—, Aricles, y Nekoda.

En el momento que terminé de saludarlos, Acheron y Bas finalmente hicieron acto de presencia. Como mi hermano había llegado en compañía de mis tíos, solamente se concentró en mi persona, abalanzándose sobre mí y rodeándome con sus brazos de una manera tan posesiva, como si en algún momento creyera que me secuestrarían o como si yo misma me le fuese a escapar, mientras que papá saludó primero a mi tía Beth y luego a su hermano gemelo, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Aún no podía creer el lazo tan fuerte que se había formado entre ellos dos aún después del tortuoso pasado que desgraciadamente habían tenido que vivir y compartir, pero era realmente bueno ver que ambos habían logrado superarlo y ahora podíamos disfrutar de la maravillosa familia que formábamos todos juntos.

Era en momentos como ese que me sentía orgullosa de formar parte de ellos pero, por otro lado, también me sentía parcialmente culpable por no ser capaz de perdonar a _los otros_, sin embargo, si tomaba en cuenta que nunca los había conocido, esa culpabilidad desaparecía instantáneamente.

—Me alegra que vinieran, hermano, bienvenidos —dijo mi papá—. Tomen asiento, el show está por empezar y tengo una sorpresa que anunciar.

Luego de que se marchara de vuelta al escenario, todos en la mesa nos volteamos a ver sorprendidos por la noticia. ¿Qué podría estar tramando el Dios del Destino Final? ¿Acaso estábamos celebrando algo importante?

Y entonces lo recordé…

¡Jodidos Dioses del Olimpo!

¡Era su Aniversario!

—Buenas noches a todos —Acheron comenzó a hablar como si estuviese acostumbrado al público—. La mayoría de ustedes ya me conoce, pero para los que no: mi nombre es Acheron Parthenopaeus, Colt tuvo asuntos personales que atender esta noche y me pidieron reemplazarlo por hoy —el público vitoreó instándolo a continuar—. Bueno, si no les molesta, quisiera empezar con una canción muy especial para mí. Hoy, mi esposa y yo cumplimos un año más de matrimonio y de regalo me gustaría dedicarle el tema que le canté por primera vez en este mismo lugar. Esto es para ti, Sota, porque sin tu guía y apoyo constante no sería el "hombre" que soy ahora.

El público aplaudió con más fuerza después del semejante discurso de mi Padre. Todos ahí conocían perfectamente quien era la mujer más afortunada del lugar, pero aún cuando todo mundo la felicitaba por su aniversario y le deseaba lo mejor, Tory estaba concentrada solamente en la figura de su marido. Casi podía ver las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. No fue hasta que los acordes de una guitarra acústica comenzaron a sonar, que las personas se callaron para escuchar como _Savin' Me _de Nickelback empezaba a inundar el Bar.

Esa había sido su primera canción juntos. Yo no tenía muchos recuerdos de aquel tiempo, pero aún así sabía lo mucho que significaba para ambos y, debido a eso, era una parte esencial de nuestras vidas.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawling _

_Oh, I reach for you…_

Ver la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de mi madre fue algo parecido a como si todo ese tiempo hubiese tenido los ojos cerrados y apenas los hubiese abierto, encontrándose con una vista tan maravillosa como los mismos Campos Elíseos. Las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas eran tan espesas que estaba segura que estaba teniendo una que otra dificultad para enfocar su vista. La ventaja era que al menos ya no tenía la necesidad de usar gafas.

_The city walls ain't got not love for me,_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story,_

_And all I scream for you,_

_Come please I'm calling…_

De todas las veces que había escuchado la canción, jamás le había puesto la suficiente atención para sentir la letra hasta ese momento, y vaya que era hermosa. Ahora entendía el por qué era_ su _tema. Describía su historia a la perfección, que le hacía justicia al famoso dicho "como anillo al dedo".

Ya no me quedaba ni una duda al respecto.

Casi al final de la presentación, justo antes del último coro, empecé a sentirme un tanto emocional y, aún sin despegar los ojos de mi Padre, me acurruqué en el hombro derecho de Bas. En respuesta, él me envolvió con ese mismo brazo. Por unos segundos ambos nos volteamos a ver y nos sonreímos el uno al otro y luego hicimos lo mismo con Theron. Fue como si los tres hubiésemos tenido el mismo pensamiento y que, como hijos de la pareja protagonista, ese acto de amor entre nuestros padres hubiese fortalecido más nuestra relación.

No sabía como explicarlo, pero a partir de ese momento me sentí más unida a ellos.

Al final de la canción, nuestro Padre se levantó de la silla donde estaba tocando la guitarra y saltó del escenario. Caminó hacia nosotros y se detuvo justo enfrente de nuestra Madre para cantarle frente a frente la última parte.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me…_

Luego de terminar, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio el beso más profundo y amoroso que jamás habíamos visto antes mientras los aplausos sonaban de un rincón al otro haciendo temblar todo el lugar.

Después de un rato, todo mundo volvió a sus respectivos asuntos, dándoles más privacidad a mis padres para disfrutar de su momento. A continuación, Acheron le pasó la guitarra a Bas para su presentación y se sentó al lado derecho de Tory, fijando por primera vez su mirada en mí y en el rubio sentado a mi derecha.

—Disculpa la pregunta pero… ¿quién eres? —soltó con tono exigente.

—Soy Draco Malfoy, Mi Lord —respondió Draco con cierto recelo.

—Ya veo.

Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensar en lo extraño que era que Draco estuviera en nuestra mesa cuando nunca antes había compartido un tempo con mi familia y que sin duda mi papá lo notaría. Damon había tenido razón: aquello era igual de raro como si él hubiese estado en lugar del mago.

—Basta, _solren_. Draco _es_ un amigo mío, no lo molestes, por favor —intervine antes que comenzara con el interrogatorio.

—¿Amigo, huh? Bien, supongo que tendremos que hablar de esto más tarde, estoy seguro que no me gustan estas sorpresas y nunca lo harán.

Suspiré. Obviamente no lo dejaría pasar y conociéndolo no me quedaría de otra más que decirle la verdad, pero al fin y al cabo esa había sido mi opción número uno así que mi consciencia estaba tranquila.

Me acomodé en mi asiento mientras observaba con atención como Bas comenzaba a tocar los primeros acordes en su guitarra. Había reemplazado la acústica por una eléctrica.

—Hola, amigos. Soy Sebastos y esto es _Break down the Walls_.

_Stop hiding out in the shadows_

_Scared to show the world you exist_

_Don't lock yourself in the darkness_

_The world is so much brighter than this…_

No sé porque en ese momento me dio por voltear a ver hacia donde estaba Damon. Había estado tan abstraída en mi propio mundo que había olvidado por completo echarle un ojo y ver si estaba bien. Al contario de lo que pensé, él estaba concentrado escuchando la canción de mi hermano. Estaba tan fascinada por su forma de observar a los demás que cuando dirigió su vista hacia mí no me di cuenta de ello hasta después varios segundos en los que ambos habíamos estado sosteniendo nuestras miradas sin parpadear.

Había tantos pensamientos dentro de él que me resultaba imposible encontrar coherencia en ellos pero hubo uno que llamó especialmente mi atención: era sobre el tema que interpretaba Bas, el cual, tal y como decía su título, hablaba de derrumbar los muros, de probar cosas nuevas, de abrirse a lo desconocido. Él quería que tomara el riesgo, que me aferrara a que lo nuestro podría funcionar, que le diera una oportunidad y finalmente, que confiara en ello…

_Just break down the walls, whoa!_

_Don't be afraid to let them fall,_

_Break down the walls, whoa!_

_And you can dare to have it all,_

_Come on and give it everything you can_

_Take a chance; make a stand and break, break, _

_Break down the walls…_

Y tenía razón. Si no aprovechaba la oportunidad la perdería y quizás no habría segunda oportunidad.

Era ahora o nunca.

Pero lamentablemente ya hablaría con él hasta mañana, esa noche era exclusivamente familiar y ahora, con la máxima vigilancia de mi papá, no podría acercarme lo suficiente a él para darle a conocer mi decisión. Lo mejor sería esperar.

Y con este último pensamiento, la presentación de Bas terminó, dando paso a la multitud de ovaciones y aplausos de un público satisfecho. Yo también me tomé mi tiempo para aclamar a mi hermano por su excelente interpretación y, a pesar de todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, la giré un momento hacia la mesa de mis amigos para descubrir a Yadira deshaciéndose literalmente en vítores como toda una gran fanática.

_El amor no tiene límites_ pensé.

—Estuviste fantástico, cariño —lo felicitó nuestra mamá.

—Es cierto, eres todo un rocanrolero, a este paso empezaran a pedirte que reemplaces a Colt en lugar de tu padre —apuntó Styxx, pero su comentario, en vez de hacer enojar a nuestro papá, él asintió.

—Tu madre y Styxx tienen razón. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo —sonrió.

—Gracias —respondió mi hermano mientras les sonreía, luego se dirigió a mí, ofreciéndome su mano—. Vamos, Pau, no me digas que hoy no participarás.

Vacilé por unos segundos. No estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo pero una vez que a mi pequeño rubio se le metía una idea en la cabeza era difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Volteé a ver a cada miembro de la familia presente, recibiendo por parte de todos una mirada de aliento.

Incluso de mi padre.

Él y yo aún no habíamos podido reconciliarnos después de la pelea que habíamos tenido la noche anterior y aunque estábamos un poco cortantes el uno con el otro, sabía que cuando se trataba de apoyarnos, ninguno de los dos nos fallaríamos en eso. Quería que él supiera con todas mis fuerzas lo importante que era para mí que me tomara en cuenta, que confiara lo suficiente para contarme sus problemas, que no estaba solo, que siempre contaría conmigo a pesar de todo y que jamás sería capaz de darle la espalda.

Y esa sola razón fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme tomar la mano de Bas y subir con él al escenario…

—Buenas noches amigos, familia, visitantes… no tenía pensado subir esta noche a cantar pero bueno, una canción no hace daño —me reí—. Algunos ya me conocen, otros no, por eso me presento: soy Paulina y antes que nada quiero dedicarle este tema a la persona que más amo y admiro en este mundo —clavé mis ojos en Acheron y él me sostuvo en alto la mirada—, porque no hay nada más que quisiera que él sea capaz de darse cuenta de lo mucho que significa para mí y que sin importar las circunstancias siempre voy a estar ahí para él, que lucharía contra viento y marea por verlo feliz y que a pesar de lo que pueda llegar a suceder nunca voy a dejar de sentir todo lo que siento por él —continué con mis ojos en él mientras aguantaba con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de echarme a llorar—… Esto se llama _Somebody_ y espero les guste.

_Can you see me? _

'_Cause I'm right here,_

_Can you listen?_

'_Cause I've been trying to make you notice_

_What it would mean to me to feel like somebody…_

Comencé a cantar ejerciendo un gran autocontrol para evitar que mis lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, ya que si lo permitía, lo único que ganaría, además de una vergüenza pública, sería que mi Padre siguiera viéndome como una niñita cuando esa era la imagen que deseaba borrar de su memoria.

_I'm so tired of being invisible, _

_But I feel it, yeah_

_Like a fire below the surface…_

Continué entonando la melodía posando mi mirada de vez en cuando sobre él que ocupaba mis pensamientos en ese momento.

Mi papá me observaba con atención, casi podía escuchar alto y claro sus pensamientos y sentir la culpabilidad que lo carcomía por haberme regañado de esa manera.

Fue en ese momento que casi me derrumbé.

Ya no tenía ganas de seguir con eso, lo único que quería era bajar del escenario y correr a sus brazos en busca de la protección que siempre me habían ofrecido. En situaciones como esa, cuando estábamos enfadados el uno con el otro, irónicamente era cuando más lo necesitaba.

Sólo quería regresar a nuestros momentos felices, todo lo demás podía esperar.

_We will walk out of this darkness,_

_Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun, whoa oh, oh!_

_And when we fall, we fall together,_

'_Til we get back up and we will rise as one, oh, oh!_

_Vamos Paulina, una estrofa más y todo terminará_ me dije a mí misma cuando me di cuenta que ya no podría aguantar más las ganas de llorar…

_Sólo una estrofa más…_

_C'mon let it shine so they can see,_

_We were meant to be somebody…_

_Somebody… _

_Somehow, someday, someway…_

_Somebody…_

¡Listo! Ya estaba hecho. Por fin había terminado la canción.

Y ahora sí podría enfocarme en lo que realmente me importaba:

Mi Papá.

~ • ~

_(Domingo 7:00 a.m.)_

Aquella mañana abrí los ojos con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Había soñado toda la noche con mi Padre y lo sucedido la noche pasada…

Después de haber terminado la canción, bajé del escenario y corrí en dirección a Ash, quien, para ese entonces, ya se había levantado de su asiento y también había emprendido camino velozmente hacia mí. Cuando nos encontramos, ambos nos fundimos en un abrazo tan fuerte, que por un momento había creído que pasaría a ser una extremidad más de su cuerpo y viceversa.

Luego de unos minutos, nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente, sonriéndonos el uno al otro, y con esa simple muestra de afecto, me di cuenta que todo nuestro último encuentro había pasado a formar parte del pasado. Que ya todo estaba olvidado.

Y con esa renovada paz interior devorando mi corazón, que latía a mil por hora dentro de mi pecho, avanzamos hacia nuestra mesa donde nuestra familia nos recibió con los brazos abiertos y pudimos continuar disfrutando de nuestra velada familiar.

No recordaba la última vez que me había divertido tanto…

—Despierta ya, _sleepyhead_. Es hora de que bajes a desayunar. No pretendo dejar que te quedes dormida más tiempo y que alguien de tu familia venga y me obligue a esconderme de nuevo.

La voz de Damon me sacó de mis recuerdos obligándome a volver a la realidad.

Me quedé observándolo por varios segundos hasta que pude poner en orden los mil pensamientos que cruzaban por mi cabeza y por fin reaccioné al hecho de que él estaba ahí conmigo.

No recordaba con exactitud si había regresado conmigo a casa y, en su defecto, que hubiese pasado también la noche en mi habitación porque había estado tan feliz de haber recuperado a mi papá que me había olvidado de todo lo demás, pero no por eso iba a pasar por alto aquella situación, es decir: ¿de cuándo acá, el vampiro podía entrar en mi cuarto sin pedir permiso? Sabía que no me haría daño pero si la situación seguía así, tarde o temprano o yo me enfadaría con él por invadir mi espacio personal, o alguien de mi familia lo descubriría y causaría un gran alboroto.

Debía pararlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Damon, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

—Es domingo, ¡dah!, ¿o es qué acaso ya se te olvidó que me dijiste que hoy pasaríamos todo el día juntos? —respondió altaneramente—. ¿Sabes? Creo que la cerveza de ese lugar te hace daño, lo mejor sería que no volvieras a consumirla nunca.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Acaso estaba jugando conmigo?

—Alto ahí Gran Tipo, en primer lugar, ya sé que es domingo y claro que recuerdo lo que te dije, y en segundo lugar, la cerveza no me hace efecto, mi organismo rechaza su composición y por lo tanto no puedo embriagarme, además yo me refería a qué haces aquí en mi habitación, sé lo que te prometí, pero yo esperaba que fuera más tarde, no en plena madrugada —me quejé.

Sinceramente no podía creer la poca paciencia que tenía.

Había regresado ya muy entrada la madrugada a mi casa y lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo.

¡Por el amor de los Dioses! ¡Era domingo!

¡El único día que podía dormir más allá de las ocho de la mañana!

No había clases, no había trabajo, no tenía tarea, no era día de visitas familiares…

¡Podía levantarme tarde!

Y aún así…

—¡Arg! ¡Damon! ¡Son las siete de la mañana! —le grité justo cuando vi la hora— ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Es demasiado temprano! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme a estas horas?! ¡Se supone que hoy puedo descansar hasta más tarde! ¡Eres un tacaño egoísta, maldito gilipollas! ¡Sólo piensas en ti, tonto! ¡La próxima vez dormirás afuera! ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Compraré una casa de perro, para encerrarte o amarrarte ahí y no vuelvas a interrumpir mi sueño! ¡Idiota!

Comencé a despotricar contra él sin pensar en las palabras que decía.

Me había sentido tan feliz cuando desperté que quizás hubiese perdonado su atrevimiento, si es que hubiesen sido las nueve de la mañana ¡pero no!, al señorito se le había ocurrido levantarme antes y lo único que había conseguido había sido alterarme.

¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba por la cabeza?!

Estaba tan enojada que tenía ganas de… bueno, no sabía exactamente de qué tenía ganas, pero su falta de tacto me hacía sentirme extrañamente ultrajada, solamente podía pensar en seguir lazándole maldiciones a diestra y siniestra sin importarme nada más pero, de repente, decidí callarme: si continuaba gritando sólo conseguiría atraer la atención del resto de los ocupantes de la casa y, como consecuencia, me preguntarían la causa de mi molestia y luego, en mi defensa, tuviese que inventar alguna excusa tonta, lo que los llevaría a dudar seriamente sobre mi estabilidad mental y sin duda eso sería todavía más perjudicial porque…

Si YO estaba mal, entonces ASH se estresaría, y si Él se estresaba también se pondría mal, y si se ponía mal, podría llegar a ponerse azul, y si se ponía azul era una clara señal de que el Final del Mundo estaba cerca, y si el Día Final hacía acto de presencia, entonces el mundo no volvería a ver la luz de otro día…

Síp, toda una cadena mortal de causa-efecto.

A este paso la humanidad tendría los días contados si los Dioses permitían que aquel indiscreto vampiro osase molestar mi sueño otra vez.

Cerré mis ojos e inhalé profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

—Damon —lo llamé, fijando atentamente mi vista en él—… esta vez voy a pasar por alto tu osadía pero asegúrate de no volver a hacerlo nunca, no tienes idea de la catástrofe que puedes ocasionar.

—Le pido mil disculpas, _Mi Lady_, además, no sé para que te molestas tanto, no es como si necesitaras de muchas horas para reponer tus fuerzas.

Tal y como lo suponía: este mitad hombre mitad pajarraco, sería el ÚNICO responsable de traer al mundo el Telikos.

Suspiré nuevamente, deshaciéndome de las cobijas y me levanté con movimientos torpes y lentos.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? —le pregunté mientras caminaba lentamente pero con paso firme hacia él—. N-O-S-O-Y-C-O-M-P-L-E-T-A-M-E-N-T-E-V-A-M-P-I-R-A. Honestamente creí que ya habíamos superado el nivel de los insultos.

—¡Ja! Mira quién lo dice, la que usa mi inocente servicio de despertador para desahogarse de quien sabe cuanto trauma en su consciencia —dijo con sarcasmo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que estaba dirigiéndole, decidió que lo mejor era no despertar a la bestia. A menos que quisiese sangrar de nuevo—. Está bien, está bien, no tienes por qué enojarte, no volveré a hacerlo, ¿contenta?

—No realmente pero ¿acaso tengo otra opción?

—No creo —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿vas a levantarte ya o esperarás a que alguien de tu adora…? —se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver que yo ponía cara de pocos amigos, al parecer había estado a punto de usar un tono sarcástico para definir a mi familia y había logrado darse cuenta antes de meter la pata—, de acuerdo, no más chistes, ¿bajarás ya a desayunar, o lo que sea que tengas que hacer, antes de irnos? Estoy algo impaciente, sabes.

Continué mirándolo en silencio por varios segundos, estaba entre si responderle o no. La verdad era que quería dejarlo con la palabra en la boca para mostrarle de una vez por todas quien estaba a cargo, pero luego decidí tomarme las cosas con más calma…

Si es que podía.

—Pues ya qué —exclamé—. Ya me despertaste, aunque volviera a dormirme sólo podría hacerlo dos horas más.

Él dibujó una enorme sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Esta vez se había salido con la suya, pero que ni soñara que volviese a pasar. Tenía que realizar urgentemente una lista de reglas para él. Después de todo, su gran y odioso ego se merecía un golpe bajo.

Caminé hacia el baño para enjuagarme la cara. Afortunadamente no había soñado con ninguna visión y las pocas horas que había dormido habían hecho un fantástico trabajo en mí. Si hacía a un lado la des-caballerosidad de Damon, la verdad era que no podía quejarme: estaba de excelente humor.

Pero como tomando en cuenta como solía ser mi vida, estaba segura que no duraría mucho…

~ • ~

_"The reality you grab with your bare hands beyond the illusion,_

_Goes far past imagination to happiness and pain._

_Yes, the future is always exciting…"_

_• Shinkirou / V6_

_**LA PROFECÍA **_

_(Domingo, una hora antes.)_

Acheron abrió completamente los ojos cuando una luz, justo en medio de la habitación, iluminó su rostro mientras dormía. A su lado, Tory también se levantó con un semblante serio. Al parecer ella tampoco entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿De dónde rayos había salido aquella luminosidad? ¿Qué significado tenía?

De repente, una voz suave, como el canto de un ángel, comenzó a hablar, y, sin saberlo, ambos fueron los primeros testigos de uno de los más importantes sucesos del futuro:

_La que posee el Corazón de la Atlántida pronto despertará…_

_ Y con ella el Continente Perdido se alzará y clamará su derecho sobre el Universo…_

_ ¡Panteones enemigos temed! _

_ Yobmok renacerá y traerá consigo Vida para muchos y Muerte para otros…_

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron tanto, que era bastante probable que le dolieran cuando volviese a parpadear.

Tory no estaba tan lejos de sufrir lo mismo.

Ambos continuaron con sus mismas posiciones aún después de que aquella extraña luz desapareciera hacía diez minutos.

Ninguno sabía que decir, ni como actuar.

¿Qué había sido eso?

—¿Achimou? —lo llamó mi madre cuando logró salir de su estupefacción.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sota? —preguntó él como respuesta, aunque él ya sabía lo que Tory quería saber.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué era esa cosa?

—No estoy seguro, pero creo saber quien puede explicárnoslo.

En ese momento, mi papá se levantó de la cama y con sólo chasquear los dedos, su pijamada dejó de cubrir su cuerpo siendo reemplazada por sus comunes pantalones negros de cuero, sus botas con enromes hebillas y una camisa negra sin manga que dejaba descubiertos sus torneados brazos. Volvió su mirada hacia mi mamá comunicándole hacia donde se dirigía y sin pensarlo dos veces, se destelló en Katoteros con una sola finalidad: hablar a solas con Apollymi.

—¿_Matera_?

—Hola, _m'gios_, es muy temprano, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Mi abuela apareció frente a mi papá en su forma de sombra desde Kalosis para poder hablar con él cara a cara. Le fastidiaba la telecomunicación, tanto como estar encerrada en el Infierno Atlante sin poder estar al lado sus seres amados, si tan sólo Ash la liberará…

—A eso he venido, _matera_. Ha ocurrido algo inesperado.

Apollymi frunció el ceño ante las palabras de mi Padre. Al ser una Diosa nacida directamente de la Fuente Primaria, Ash sabía que era muy posible que ella pudiese aclararle, si no es que hasta confesarle, el origen de aquella revelación.

¿De dónde había venido? ¿Cuál había sido su propósito? ¿La habrían enviado las tres taradas Destinos? ¿Sería alguna broma pesada de esas tres retrasadas mentales? ¿A qué se referían esas palabras? ¿Qué era el Corazón de la Atlántida?… Pero lo más importante… ¿Quién era _Yobmok_?

Mi papá no tenía idea de que clase de presagio había sido ese, pero de algo sí estaba seguro: no descansaría hasta descubrir el significado oculto de aquella misteriosa aparición.

Y, por no mencionar lo obvio, su Madre _era_ la fuente más confiable de información que tenía por el momento.

—¿Qué ha pasado, _m'gios_?

—Creo que he presenciado una revelación.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió mi abuela inexpresivamente.

—No pareces sorprendida, dime, ¿sabes algo?

El silencio que recibió como respuesta le indicó a mi papá que, después de todo, no se había equivocado cuando decidió ir en busca de su madre para obtener respuestas, el problema al que ahora debía enfrentarse era a su eterno secretismo.

Dioses, como odiaba tener que forzarla a confesar lo que sabía.

—Tu silencio me dice que, en efecto, sabes algo que yo ignoro.

—Aunque quisiera decírtelo no puedo, _m'gios_.

—Tiene que ver con alguien cercano a mí ¿verdad? De otro modo no estarías tratando de ocultar tu evidente sorpresa, además, también podría ver esa parte del futuro y saber de qué se trata pero ¡oh sorpresa!, ese episodio está completamente vedado para mí.

—No soy yo quien sentenció tus poderes, Apostolos, y no uses ese tono conmigo.

—Lo siento, _matera_, no quise ser grosero pero entiéndeme, esto me afecta directamente y me siento impotente al no poder hacer algo al respecto.

Apollymi le dedicó una mirada llena de compasión. Acercó su mano hacia él como queriendo tocarlo e intentar consolar su malestar, pero como era usual, su extremidad terminó atravesando el brazo de mi papá sin llegar a sentir el roce entre sus pieles y eso la puso nuevamente triste.

Anhelaba tocarlo. Abrazarlo. Decirle que no tenía por qué preocuparse, que todo estaría bien. Que aquella revelación era nada más y nada menos que La Profecía. Aquella que salvaría lo poco que quedaba de la Atlántida y la alzaría de los escombros para convertirla en el continente más poderoso del mundo, tal y como lo era antes de que ella misma la destruyera, que _Yobmok_, también conocida como El Corazón de la Atlántida, era la Diosa heredera de su Panteón y que, como su principal deber, debía ejecutar al pie de la letra las exigencias de La Profecía.

—Tranquilo, Apostolos. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás. No tienes por qué angustiarte, no hay nada que temer —trató de consolarlo.

—Sé que no puedes decirme nada pero te suplico, _matera_, al menos dime una cosa… ¿quién de nuestra familia será?

La suplica de Acheron fue como el llanto desesperado de un niño para los oídos de Apollymi. Que más deseaba ella que poder revelarle todo, pero no podía. Si lo hacía, tendría que decirle también todos y cada uno de los sucesos que debían ocurrir para que La Profecía se cumpliera tal y como estaba escrita, y conociendo a su hijo, ella era consciente de que si descubría algunos de esos sucesos, él trataría de impedirlos a toda costa, sobre todo el último que, desafortunada o afortunadamente, dependiendo de la visión del espectador, era el más importante para que _Yobmok_ regresara al mundo.

Y ella no podía correr ese riesgo.

Amaba a su hijo más que a nada en el Universo pero, precisamente por ese amor, se haría a un lado y dejaría que las cosas sucedieran tal cual estaban destinadas.

Por el bien de su familia, y todavía más por el de Apostolos, no intervendría.

—Lo lamento mucho pero me temo que tampoco puedo decirte ciertamente a quien le corresponderá tal acción, _m'gios_. De verdad, lo siento.

Pero al contario de lo que sus palabras decían, ella estaba segura de quién era la destinada para ese puesto.

Incluso podía jurarlo.

Y cuando un dios, o una diosa, hacía un juramento, era para toda la eternidad.

~ • ~

_(7:30 a.m.)_

Después de haber continuado peleando con Damon durante otros diez minutos, preferí escabullirme de mi habitación para recuperar la calma. Si él seguía presionándome de esa manera, terminaría explotando y aquello era algo que a nadie, ni siquiera a él, le gustaría presenciar.

Bajé las escaleras lo más silenciosamente que pude. Aún era muy temprano y lo más seguro que todo todavía continuaran durmiendo. Quien como ellos.

¡Dioses! ¡Yo también debería estar dormida aún!

Pero no, yo contaba con un despertador personal que no dejaba de atormentarme para que le dedicara tiempo. Honestamente, era un milagro que aún no me hubiese vuelto loca, sobre todo porque mi paciencia era del tamaño de una nuez, y ya había rebasado su límite hace mucho.

Llegué a la cocina y justo después de cruzar el umbral de la puerta me congelé: mi madre ya se encontraba ahí preparando el desayuno. Estaba tan concentrada en su labor que, cuando me acerqué a ella por detrás y lo coloqué mi mano en su hombro, se llevó un susto que la dejó más pálida que los vampiros que solía asesinar por las noches.

—¡Santos Dioses! No me hagas eso de nuevo, hija —exclamó, llevándose una mano a su pecho.

—Lo siento —dije—. _Matera_, ¿qué estás haciendo tan temprano? Es domingo.

—Es que ya no tenía sueño, cariño —me respondió de forma ausente.

—¿Y _solren_?

—Salió temprano, dijo que tenía varias cosas que hacer y que nos vería más tarde.

Que extraño. Él siempre acostumbrada desayunar con nosotros cada domingo. Era una costumbre familiar, y nadie salía de la casa si no estaba presente durante esa hora. ¿Qué habría pasado?

—¿Y tú por qué estás despierta a esta hora? Después de la noche que tuvimos, creí que no te levantarías hasta después de medio día —me preguntó, mientras servía lo que parecía una ensalada en un plato.

¡Oh cielos! ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debía decirle? No podía decirle que me despertaron, ella no sabía sobre Damon y por nuestro bien, aún no lo sabría. Tenía que inventar algo rápido y ya.

—Tenía que ir al baño —contesté lo primero que se me vino a la mente—. Y luego bajé por un vaso de agua. Ya me conoces: siempre que me levanto, me da sed.

—Sí, lo sé. Entonces te veo en unas horas, hija, volveré a la cama.

Tomó su plato y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta de la cocina. No volví a decir nada hasta que la vi desaparecer rumbo a las escaleras.

Suspiré.

Lo mejor sería desayunar antes de que alguien más apareciera.

~ • ~

_(8:20 a.m.)_

Acheron se destelló de vuelta en New Orleans y, contrario a lo que Tory creía, no traía buenas noticias.

Caminó hacia la cama donde mi madre lo esperaba. Se quitó las botas junto con la camisa y se sentó a los pies de ella.

—¿Lograste averiguar algo?

La pregunta de mi mamá sacó a mi papá de sus pensamientos y lo obligó a devolverle la mirada. No sabía como le diría que no había logrado que Apollymi le dijera al menos algo que pudiese devolverles la calma, pero sí sabía que, tarde o temprano, aquella revelación se haría realidad y que debía prevenirla para que no la tomara por sorpresa.

—No realmente, mi madre no quiso decirme nada, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que algo grande se viene y no es precisamente algo bueno. Ella tampoco quiso aceptarlo, pero afirmó que alguien de nuestra familia es _Yobmok_.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Quién? —exclamó, alarmada.

—No lo sé, pero quienquiera que sea tiene el poder de cambiar el mundo y me temo que debido a eso lo peor está por venir, tanto para ella, como para nosotros.

Tory se llevó las manos a la boca con preocupación mientras que Acheron se dejó caer sobre el colchón. No comprendía por qué, a pesar de todo lo que ya habían tenido que vivir, aún no se acabaran los problemas. Entonces supo que aquello no terminaría hasta que La Profecía, como le había llamado su madre, se cumpliera.

Y quizás, sólo entonces, pudiesen vivir en paz.

Pero… ¿a qué costo?

~ • ~

_(9:00 a.m.)_

—¿Ya estás lista?

La voz de Damon atravesó la puerta del baño, donde yo me encontraba precisamente terminando de vestirme para por fin irme con él y darle lo que tanto quería: un día solamente para nosotros dos, pero a esas alturas ya comenzaba a enfadarme seriamente.

—¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? ¿No te es suficiente con secuestrarla todo el día?

Ahora era la voz de Draco, quien no se molestaba en ocultar su evidente enfado.

Y justo cuando creí que las cosas no podrían ser peor…

Cuando regresaba hacia mi habitación, no pude lograr llegar hasta ella sin que alguien, además de mi madre, supiera que ya estaba despierta. Quizás era la mala suerte que siempre me acompañaba, o el destino dándome una señal del terrible error que estaba cometiendo pero, justo cuando estaba por abrir mi puerta, Draco salió del cuarto de huéspedes, evitando que continuara mi camino.

Me había olvidado por completo de él. Ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios había regresado con nosotros la noche anterior.

Cuando mi papá lo había interrogado en el Bar, había creído que no sería fácil convencerlo de permitirle estar un tiempo en la casa, así que realmente estaba sorprendida de encontrarlo ahí.

Al igual que a mí, la cerveza tampoco hacía efecto en mi Padre, sin embargo, recordé que después de unos tragos, mi mamá comenzó a combinar las bebidas de su esposo con Sprite, lo cual era lo único que lograba convertir al Dios Atlante en todo un borracho digno de una plaza dentro de un centro para alcohólicos anónimos. Después de eso, era natural que en su estado aceptara a Draco en nuestra casa sin objeciones.

Bendita sea mi madre por el gran favor que me había hecho. Tendría que recordarlo y darle las gracias más tarde por eso.

Luego de explicarle la situación a mi guardián, y de que aceptara a regañadientes mi decisión —ya que le había explicado que si no cumplía con la promesa que le había hecho a Damon, él seguiría molestándome hasta que lo hiciera—, el mago optó por irse a vagar por el New Orleans mágico ya que, a pesar de que lo invitara, él se había negado rotundamente a ir con nosotros, usando de excusa que no tenía la menor intención de pasar todo el día pegado a un vampiro maleducado; que de cualquier manera, si algo salía mal entre ambos, yo sería suficientemente capaz de ponerle fin al asunto sin su ayuda.

Aquello fue un alivio para Damon, quien no había dejado de maldecir desde que se me había ocurrido invitar al rubio.

Traté de continuar arreglándome dentro del baño, pero con tan sólo escuchar aquellas dos voces masculinas peleando al otro lado de la puerta, no me quedó de otra más que usar mi magia para recoger mi cabello con dos palillos chinos y aplicarme rímel en las pestañas. A ese punto ya estaba tan enfadada de oírlos discutir que decidí no aplicarme sombra en los parpados, dejándomelos al natural.

—¿Quién callarse de una buena vez? —les exigí en cuanto puse un pie de vuelta en mi habitación—. Mi madre o mis hermanos no tardarán en darse cuenta del alboroto que están haciendo y vendrán a preguntar si no me he vuelto loca ya, y honestamente creo que estoy a punto de hacerlo.

Caminé hacia ellos y coloqué cada mano en sus pechos para separarlos.

—Apártense, no quiero verlos a menos de diez metros de distancia entre ambos.

Ambos me miraron como si estuviese chiflada o de plano me faltara un tornillo en la cabeza. No los culpaba. Yo misma me preguntaba lo mismo.

—Eso podría ser un problema —dijo Damon con sarcasmo.

Draco y yo volteamos a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Por si no lo has notado, estamos en tu habitación y, a pesar de ser bastante amplia, no llega a tener tal medida.

—Tú y tus condenadas observaciones —reclamé—. ¿Qué no sabes lo que es la ironía? Vivir tantos años te ha afectado seriamente. No estaba hablando literalmente, tonto.

—Ya sé a qué te referías, al contrario de lo que piensas, soy bastante inteligente.

Draco bufó.

—No se nota.

En ese instante, Damon comenzó a ir por él con toda la intención de golpearlo, pero yo fui más rápida y les lancé a ambos el _Págos_, dejándolos congelados —pero conscientes— en sus lugares.

—¿Es qué no me oyeron la primera vez? ¿Acaso no entienden inglés? ¿Qué parte de "cállense" no entienden? Es una simple palabra, ¿cómo pueden ser tan infantiles?

—_Eso díselo a tu perro guardián, es él quien comenzó a insultarme_ —escuché decir a Damon por telepatía.

Estuve a punto de responderle pero Draco se me adelantó, dejándome ahora a mí congelada de la impresión. ¿Era posible que él también pudiese estar escuchando los pensamientos del vampiro? ¿Pero cómo?

—_¡Hey! No vuelvas a decirme así, maldita sanguijuela_ —contestó el mago.

—_¡Maldita sangui…? ¿Pero quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, fenómeno? _—refutó molesto el vampiro.

Un momento… ¿Damon también escuchaba los de Draco? ¡En nombre del Olimpo! ¿En qué clase de horrible mundo paralelo había despertado aquella mañana?

—_¡Ja! ¡Mira quien habla! El que succiona sangre para existir_ —devolvió Draco.

—_Por lo menos soy cool, no como tú, nadie compra tus trucos baratos _—dijo Damon.

¡Oh queridos Dioses! ¡¿En serio?!

—¡BASTA! ¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS O JURO QUE NO RESPONDO!

Grité para llamar su atención sin darme cuenta del volumen de mi propia voz. ¡Joder! Por su culpa ahora tendría a toda la flota tocando la puerta de mi habitación en poco tiempo, y todo para averiguar que demonios ocurría ahí dentro.

¡Hombres! ¿Por qué simplemente no podían desaparecer de mi vida y dejarme vivir en paz? ¡Dioses, ¿por qué?!

Afortunadamente, después de varios minutos, nadie llamó a mi puerta y pude respirar aliviada. Esta vez había corrido con buena suerte. No sabía cuanto tiempo tendría antes de que volviera mi mala racha, pero prefería no comprobarlo.

—Escúchenme bien porque no lo volveré a decir: o cierran sus picos o se atienen a las consecuencias. Me tienen harta con sus peleas, no quiero oír nada más de ustedes —los amenacé antes de regresarlos a la normalidad, pero antes de eso les aclaré una cosa más:—. Y por cierto, también dejen de maldecirse con el pensamiento, no tengo idea de cómo pasó pero ambos son capaces de escucharse mentalmente y, por desgracia para mí, también puedo escucharlos alto y claro, así que eso también queda estrictamente prohibido, ¿está claro?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, estaban demasiado estupefactos como para responder verbalmente. Con un poco de suerte, esperaba que estuviesen así por lo menos hasta que los tres abandonáramos la casa y tomáramos nuestros respectivos caminos.

En ese instante, Damon alzó su mano, pidiendo permiso para hablar.

—¿Podemos irnos ya?

El tono de su voz había bajado unos cuantos decibeles, dándome a entender que, al menos él, había comprendido mi advertencia. Sonreí sin molestarme en ocultar mi satisfacción.

—Sí, Damon, podemos irnos.

De inmediato, los tres bajamos hacia el recibidor tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Todavía era temprano para que mis hermanos estuviesen despiertos, pero aún así no quería llamar la atención. No tenía idea si mi madre siguiese despierta o si había vuelto a conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo. Mucho menos si, dada la casualidad, mi papá hubiese vuelto.

Ahí sí desataría el infierno en la tierra, y ese día no estaba suficientemente interesada en salvar al mundo.

Una vez que les dejé una nota a mis padres sobre la tarima de la cocina diciéndoles que saldría todo el día, alcancé a los chicos en el porche de la entrada y a partir de ahí, Draco emprendió camino hacia la entrada del New Orleans mágico, mientras que Damon y yo nos dirigimos hacia un destino aún incierto.

~ • ~

_(12:00 p.m. Hora de New Orleans)_

_KALOSIS_

Como de costumbre, Apollymi se encontraba en su jardín, sentada en su elegante sillón negro observando distraídamente el mundo humano en su _sfora_.

Después de la plática que había tenido con su hijo en la mañana había regresado a Kalosis con un horrible sentimiento de culpa por haberle ocultado algo de suma importancia como La Profecía, pero si hubiese abierto la boca, corría el riesgo de que él, como Dios del Destino Final, alterara totalmente el futuro y que, sin saberlo, también evitara que la diosa Yobmok regresara.

Y Apollymi no estaba dispuesta a correr tal riesgo.

Yobmok era muy importante para ella, y aunque le dolía mucho lo que su familia sufriría para que aquello ocurriera, era indispensable que sucediera.

Aun cuando eso significara la misma muerte. Era un precio alto, pero al final, tanto ella, como el resto de su familia, serían todavía más felices de lo que eran en la actualidad.

Continuó observando su _sfora_ prestándole mucha atención a cada una de las actividades que hacía cada miembro de nuestra familia, incluso las mías, por lo tanto, vio como salía de mi casa en compañía de dos hombres. Al rubio alto de ojos grises lo reconoció como el hechicero designado para ser mi _guardián mágico_ —de toda la familia, ella era la única que sabía sobre Draco y el pacto que había hecho con la Madre Naturaleza, el cual me había otorgado mis dos últimos linajes y que también me había convertido en Deidad—, pero al otro chico pelinegro de ojos azules no; por lo tanto, se molestó.

Enarcó una de sus estilizadas cejas en clara señal de reprobación. Estuvo a milisegundos de regañarme telepáticamente cuando en ese instante, Strykerius se presentó ante ella con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

¿Y ahora qué traía entre manos?

—Buenos días, mi Señora.

Stryker le hizo una burlona reverencia provocando que la furia de la diosa comenzara a surgir. Él jamás la visitaba si no tenía una buena razón para ello y eso hizo que se preguntara cuál sería su próxima movida.

Aquello no le gustaba para nada a mi abuela.

Cada vez que el Señor de los Daimons hacia acto de presencia nada bueno podía resultar. Desde que ambos se habían declarado la guerra, ninguno confiaba en el otro.

Maldito sea el día en que se le había ocurrido adoptarlo.

Era cierto que, desde que Styxx le había hecho el regalo de entregarle a Apolo en sus manos y ella había concedido que tanto Stryker, como su esposa Zephyra, jugaran también con el desdichado dios, habían hecho _casi_ las paces, desgraciadamente Stryker aún buscaba la manera de matar a Apostolos y Apollymi nunca lo perdonaría por eso.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Stryker? —le preguntó con todo el veneno que pudo expresar—. Vete de aquí, no quiero verte.

—Que pena —dijo el daimon, fingiendo dolor antes las palabras de la diosa—, y yo que venía con noticias para ti, pero si no te interesan… pues qué le vamos a hacer. Hasta pronto.

Stryker se giró caminando de vuelta al interior del palacio pero, sin previo aviso, Apollymi lo estampó contra el muro más cercano, obligándolo a quedar frente a ella. Él trató de liberarse, pero los poderes de la diosa, aún cuando ya le había otorgado bastantes a Tory, eran demasiado fuertes para él solo.

Jamás había pesando que se vería colocado en una situación como aquella. De haberlo sabido, hubiese llevado refuerzos.

—Habla.

La orden de mi abuela había sido clara y concisa. Su voz se había levantado dos octavas por encima de su volumen natural que, dolorosamente para Stryker, tardaría un rato en recuperarse. Aún podía escucharla retumbar en sus oídos.

—De acuerdo, sus deseos son órdenes —respondió de mala gana—, pero antes ¿podrías soltarme?

Mi abuela lo liberó, no sin antes asegurarse de que no huiría para buscar a sus perros falderos. Quería que su conversación fuera privada. No aceptaría a nadie más en sus aposentos.

—Dilo, ahora —volvió a ordenarle ella.

—Tú lo quisiste, Diosa —repuso, retomando su confianza—. Me he enterado de algo muy importante y que, de hecho, apuesto la vida de cien de mis hombres a que has preferido ocultarle la verdad a tu dulce bebé.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó mi abuela, temiendo lo peor.

—No te hagas la inocente, esa actitud no te queda, Apollymi.

Ella resopló.

De acuerdo. Si Stryker quería jugar a las verdades, entonces que el juego comenzara.

—¿Y piensas que eso es lo suficientemente importante para mí que hasta creíste que podrías chantajearme, cierto?

—No vengo a pelear contigo, solamente vine a advertirte: ni sueñes que La Profecía se cumplirá, yo mismo me encargaré de que así sea, y cuando frustre tus planes matando a la Elegida, voy a gozar verte sufrir.

Luego de escuchar aquella confesión, Apollymi volvió a lanzar la daimon contra el mismo muro. Lo apuntó con su dedo índice derecho y le regresó la misma jugada, junto con una advertencia.

—No te tengo miedo, Stryker. No puedes evitar que las cosas sucedan tal y como están escritas. No eres ni siquiera un dios, eres un semidiós, y desafortunadamente para ti, no cuentas con el poder suficiente para evitar una profecía de tal magnitud. Estás jugando con fuego, y si continuas haciéndolo, vas a terminar quemándote.

Stryker forcejeó para liberarse nuevamente, pero luego de varios intentos se rindió, y dedicándole una mirada fría y llena de odio a Apollymi, volvió a hablar:

—Yo tampoco te tengo miedo, pero si me quemo en el fuego, haré que tú también lo hagas. Tarde o temprano, el amor por tu familia terminará dominándote y no tienes idea de lo mucho que puedo usar a mi favor. Recuerda mis palabras, Apollymi: ¡sufrirás!

Los ojos de mi abuela se tornaron rojos, pero en lugar de gruñirle soltó una carcajada que logró descolocar por completo al semidiós.

—No sabes con que te estás metiendo, Strykerius. No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar esta profecía y cuando fracases seré yo quien ría al final.

~ • ~

_(__New Orleans, 5:00 p.m.)_

—… Y básicamente esa es la historia de mi vida.

Luego de cinco largas horas, por fin había logrado saciar la curiosidad que Damon tenía sobre mi existencia.

Después de salir de la casa, habíamos estado pensando en varios lugares a los cuales podíamos ir para que nadie nos molestara mientras estuviésemos juntos, al final, habíamos ido a parar a uno de los tantos _steamboats_ abandonados que los citadinos dejaban a las orillas de los pantanos que rodeaban la ciudad.

Le había contado todo.

O al menos todo lo que yo conocía. Aún así, había seguido preguntando muchas otras cosas más que, si lo deseaba, podría llegar a escribir una biografía bastante completa sobre mí, convertirla en libro y luego venderla en el _mercado negro_.

Se convertiría rápidamente en un _bestseller_ en el mundo sobrenatural.

—Es sorprendente, es decir, no puedo creer tus experiencias, ¡y apenas tienes veintitrés años!, si le contaras esto a cualquier otra persona, te señalaría como fenómeno —explicó.

Solté un bufido que lo obligó a mirarme.

—¿Acaso no lo soy ya?

—¡Nah! Has vivido muy poco para considerarte uno real.

De repente lo observé sorprendida. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

—Espera… ¿me llamaste infantil?

—Claro que no —repuso—. A lo que me refiero es que alguien como tú no puede ser un fenómeno. ¡Sólo mírate! Primera: luchas por el bienestar de una sociedad que, si descubriese lo que realmente eres, trataría de asesinarte como solían matar a brujas en la época antigua. Segunda: tienes amigos que, a pesar de que saben de tu realidad, te apoyan, te cuidan, te alientan y te quieren y, ojo: no lo hacen por lo que eres, sino por QUIEN eres. Tercera: Aún en nuestro propio mundo, también cuentas con criaturas sobrenaturales que, sabiendo lo que llevas dentro de ti, prefieren protegerte y ser tus amigos a darte caza y tratar de conseguir los beneficios que les otorgaría el beber tu sangre. Cuarta: ¡tienes una familia! La mayoría de nosotros preferimos estar solos, vivimos tantas experiencias, tanto buenas como malas, que nunca sabes cuando confiar en alguien, y a veces es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado, sin embargo, tú cuentas con ese pequeño grupo de seres que también te cuidan y velan por ti; lo que pasó ayer en la noche me ayudó mucho a entender porque los quieres y defiendes tanto. Si hubieses visto la cara de tu padre cuando le dedicaste la canción y la felicidad que lo inundó cuando te recibió en sus brazos en el momento que bajaste del escenario, te darías cuenta a lo que me refiero. Y ni que decir de tu madre, tus hermanos y el resto de ellos. De verdad que me cuesta creerlo. Y quinta: Tu autocontrol. ¡Wow! Sigo sin poder entender cómo lo haces, me contaste que eres una _vampira pura_ de nacimiento, que vives en un constante vaivén de personalidades y que cada día para ti es una lucha contra su ser obscuro, que sólo busca tomar el control de ti y convertirte en la máquina asesina que se supone deberías ser. Eres como una en un millón. Jamás he conocido a alguien que logré llegarte siquiera a los talones. No eres un fenómeno, Paulina. Eres un ángel, uno caído quizás, pero a fin de cuentas uno real.

Sinceramente me quedé sin palabras.

Me costaba mucho creer que aquel insoportable sujeto, que me había estado molestando los últimos días de mi vida, fuese justamente ese que estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y que me miraba como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo.

Ahí me di cuenta de lo perdida que estaba.

Era insólito.

Habían pasado apenas cinco horas desde que habíamos llegado a ese lugar, pensando que sería una total y aburrida pérdida de tiempo, creyendo que nos la pasaríamos peleando, que estaríamos constantemente discutiendo nuestros puntos de vista y molestándonos por tener diferentes opiniones en cuanto a experiencias compartidas.

Y había resultado todo lo contrario…

Siempre había soñado con conocer a la persona que sería capaz de sacarme de la eterna obscuridad de mi corazón y que me mostrase lo hermosa que era la luz al final del túnel.

Toda mi vida había vivido encerrada en mi mente, ocultándome de los demás por temor a lastimarlos o incluso por sentir inseguridad al no saber como reaccionarían ante mí, si huirían o si me rechazaban por ser diferente. No conocía la hermosa sensación de saber lo que era ser amada por alguien que fuera ajeno a mi sufrimiento, alguien con quien pudiese compartir todo y cualquier cosa que ocurría conmigo, con quien platicar minutos, días, meses, años; hasta que alguien más llegase y nos obligase a decirnos adiós por un par de horas, alguien que fuese capaz de caminar a mi lado, tomados de las manos sin importar el qué dirán, alguien que tuviese la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar mis demonios y los mandase por siempre al olvido…

Alguien que compartiese mis sueños…

Alguien que se convirtiera en mis ojos, si algún día perdiera mi propia vista…

Hasta hace dos días, la obscuridad que había estado devorando lentamente mi corazón, había comenzado a retroceder.

Y todo gracias a Damon…

El dolor, la amargura… él lo había transformado todo en bondad.

Y todo lo que deseaba era que si aquello fuese un sueño, que no volviese a despertar nunca más.

—Es increíble que diga esto pero… gracias —le dije finalmente.

—No tienes por qué, sólo fui sincero, es todo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y nunca has pensando en buscarlos? Si yo fuese tú exigiría respuestas.

Su pregunta me obligó a poner nuevamente atención a nuestra conversación. Al principio no había entendido muy bien el concepto pero cuando mencionó lo de "buscar respuestas" supe que se refería a los Cullen.

Genial. Mi tema favorito.

Suspiré.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —trató de indagar más.

—Sé lo que necesito saber, Damon. No quiero buscarlos, ni tratar de conseguir respuestas que ya conozco. Me abandonaron, me dejaron a mi suerte y si Acheron no me hubiese encontrado, yo no estaría aquí ahora.

—Sé que es algo difícil de asimilar, y ya entendí que no estás interesada, pero aún así creo que te mereces por lo menos una explicación.

Me quedé analizando por varios minutos su conclusión. Quizás él tenía razón y necesitaba buscarlos y encararlos, no por ellos si no por mí. La verdad es que jamás había querido aceptarlo, pero en el fondo sí quería verlos, quería preguntarles sus razones por las que decidieron abandonarme, por qué jamás habían tratado de encontrarme y que al menos se dignasen a decirme los motivos que habían tenido para hacerme lo que me hicieron.

Era para lo único que deseaba tenerlos frente a frente y después de eso, que cada quien volviera a su vida rutinaria.

—Lo haré, los buscaré y los encontraré, exigiré las respuestas que tengo derecho a saber y después regresaré a mi hogar —le aseguré. Él me sonrió—. Pero no ahora, más adelante, en estos momentos no me siento con ánimos para enfrentarlos —agregué.

—Es tu decisión, _sirena_ —dijo, usando el cariñoso y muy acertado apodo que había adoptado para llamarme—. Cuando tú pienses que es el momento indicado entonces hazlo, y te juro que a donde sea que vayas, yo iré contigo.

No pude evitar sonreír.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero una sensación cálida me invadió de los pies a la cabeza, haciéndome sentir segura.

A partir de ese momento supe que Damon era mi paraíso, y que sin importar cuanta distancia hubiese entre él y yo, siempre podría contar con que encontraría mi camino de vuelta a casa… De vuelta a él.

Entonces, mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Era Bas.

—_¿Paulina, dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? _—me preguntó mi hermano al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, estoy bien pero ¿qué sucede Bas?, ¿por qué estás tan alterado?, ¿qué pasó? —lo bombardeé con preguntas. A mi lado, Damon se levantó rápidamente.

—_Es un desastre, Pau _—dijo.

—¿Qué es un desastre? ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde estás? —volví a preguntarle.

—_Por favor, tómalo con calma ¿sí? Hubo un ataque, un grupo de varios vampiros encapuchados atacó Café Du Monde… tus amigos estaban ahí y… _—hizo una pausa para inhalar profundamente y luego, un tanto nervioso, soltó—: _Pau… lo siento, no sabía si decírtelo o no pero… Daniel ha sido mordido por uno de ellos…_

En ese momento perdí toda capacidad de razonamiento…

De lo único que fui capaz de ver, antes de caer inconsciente, fue a Damon, tomándome entre sus brazos mientras que mi celular caía al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

~ • ~

_"Lie beside me; tell what they've done,_

_Speak the words I wanna hear, to make my demons run…"_

_• The Unforgiven II / Metallica_

_(Dos horas antes)_

—Les digo que últimamente hay algo raro en Paulina —exclamó Daniel hacia nuestros amigos, el tono de su voz era parco, como si no quisiera elevar mucho el volumen.

—¿Y según tú que sucede con ella? Porque no sé que piensen ustedes chicos, pero desde mi punto de vista, ella parece estar perfectamente bien —respondió Oscar, un tanto hastiado por el tema que habían estado tocando desde el momento que habían llegado al Café Du Monde.

Aquel día, Daniel había llamado a nuestro grupo de amigos para citarlos en dicho establecimiento, con la excusa de que debían hablar seriamente de un tema que, en opinión de él, les incumbía a todos.

Desde la noche anterior, cuando habían ido a divertirse un rato al Santuario, él había estado todo el tiempo atento a todo lo que yo hacía. Con la intención de alcanzarme antes que el resto, había llegado un poco más temprano de lo usual pero, gracias a la pequeña demora que había sufrido por mi accidente en el acuario, había llegado tarde, permitiéndole a los chicos que fueran uniéndosele mientras iban llegando, hasta que no le quedó de otra más que entrar para que pudieran encontrar una mesa decente.

Todo el rato que estuvo con ellos —sentado de una forma que denotaba enfado—, estuvo al pendiente de mi llegada.

Cuando finalmente hice mi aparición a lado de Draco, su ánimo no mejoró mucho; al contario, se había molestado un poco por haberme visto del brazo de mi guardián y desde ese momento se dedicó a observarme atentamente hasta el instante que llegué con ellos.

Por lo tanto, había visto todo.

Desde mi extraño comportamiento al entrar en el Bar, luego, las absurdas suposiciones que mi madre había estado haciendo sobre Draco y yo, y finalmente, vio cuando me acerqué a Damon. Observó la pelea que tuvimos y para terminar, continuó posando su mirada sobre ambos cuando nos "reconciliamos".

No estaba del todo seguro por qué le habían molestado aquellas acciones mías.

Aún le estaba costando trabajo aceptar que pudiese estar sintiendo "algo más" por mí que una simple amistad. No quería hacerlo porque, en primera, no tenía idea de cómo podrían resultar las cosas y, en segunda, en dado que caso que salieran mal: ¿cómo podríamos conseguir olvidarnos de esa incómoda situación y pudiésemos volver a ser amigos?

Además, todavía le quedaban dos recientes dudas por resolver, las cuales tenían nombre y apellido: Damon Salvatore y Draco Malfoy.

A pesar de que aún no los conociera, ya los había considerado como enemigos.

¿Quiénes eran y por qué los trataba con tanta familiaridad?

Ese había sido el principal dilema en el que se había concentrado todo el día y, por eso, había solicitado una reunión con todo el equipo para investigar si él había sido el único en notar mi "extraña" conducta.

—Daniel, ¿por qué no nos dices de una buena vez a qué te refieres? —le exigió Cristina.

—Apoyo a Cris, ¿en qué demonios piensas?, ¿por qué tanto misterio con Pau? —le preguntó Yadira, casi igual de molesta que Oscar.

—¿Es qué acaso no lo ven? Ha cambiado demasiado —exclamó el aludido.

—¿Pero de qué forma? Yo la vi muy bien ayer por la noche —lo contradijo Jesse—. ¿No será que tus sentimientos por ella te están enloqueciendo? Bien dicen que el amor es ciego.

En ese instante, todos fueron capaces de ver como se le subieron los colores a Daniel. Estaba tan rojo, que casi parecía una antorcha humana. Todos, sin excepción, sonrieron ante aquella idea, pensaba que, si ese fuese el caso, entonces toda aquella palabrería que había estado diciendo sobre mí tendría lógica.

Pero a él no parecía haberle agradado que Jesse hubiese sido lo suficientemente listo para deducir aquella aseveración, por lo que no tardó en reclamarle.

—Eres un idiota, Jess, ¿cómo se te ocurre tal barbaridad?

—Es que no se qué otra cosa más pueda explicar tu comportamiento. Jamás habías actuado así, ¿qué te está pasando? —preguntó nuestro amigo, defendiéndose de la repentina agresividad de Daniel y éste último no supo como contestar aquella pregunta. O, más específicamente, no quería.

—Oye, Dan —lo llamó Yubi—. Sé que puede sonar extraño y de verdad, lo último que quiero es meterme en tus asuntos personales pero, si todo esto es una forma de confesarnos que te gusta nuestra amiga, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? —le preguntó, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva por parte de él—. ¡No me veas así! ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte!

—Pues no está funcionando muy bien que digamos —le respondió él, de una forma tan rara, que su voz se escuchó sepulcralmente, provocándole algunos escalofríos a Yubraska.

—Oye, no es para que le hables así —lo regañó Claudia, quien, igual que Liz, había estado callada, escuchando abiertamente todo ese tiempo—. Lo que más bien deberías hacer es contarle a Pau lo que sientes por ella, en lugar de venir con nosotros y desquitarte por tu amor no correspondido.

Sin previo aviso, Daniel se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Nunca creyó que, cuando había llamado a sus amigos para pedirles su opinión con respecto a mi situación, la conversación tomaría un rumbo muy personal para él. No quería aceptarlo, pero tampoco podía negar que el comentario de Jesse le había calado hondo en su subconsciente. ¿Cómo había sido posible que Jess, siendo tan distraído como era, afirmara aquella idea cuando ni siquiera él mismo sabía si era cierta o no?

Un golpe en su muslo derecho, propiciado por la esquina de una mesa, lo obligó a salir de las profundidades de sus pensamientos, forzándolo a enfocar su atención hacia sus pasos. No quería que, además de las burlas que ya había recibido por parte de los que se suponía eran sus amigos, también se rieran de su falta de coordinación. Ya le faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta cuando, a lo lejos, escuchó la voz de Oscar, pidiéndole que no tomara a mal todo lo que le habían dicho anteriormente.

Daniel estuvo tentado a voltearse para gritarle que no lo molestara de nuevo pero, al momento que giraba sobre sus talones, un estruendo, como el sonido que hacía un cristal al romperse, le impidió culminar con su cometido.

De pronto, varios sujetos encapuchados, salidos de la nada, entraron velozmente al Café y comenzaron a aterrorizar a la gente que visitaba el restaurant.

Para ese entonces, Daniel ya se encontraba escondido bajo una mesa, cubriéndose de la vista de los ladrones. Debido a los fragmentos de cristal esparcidos por todo el piso, se había cortado las palmas de sus manos cuando, sin haberse fijado, había gateado hasta llegar a donde se encontraba justo en ese momento. Aun cuando el escenario se mostraba peligroso, había usado su inteligencia y gracias a eso, se encontraba muy cerca de la salida. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, si corría lo más rápido que pudiera, lograría salir de ahí sin que aquellos individuos lo descubrieran, sin embargo, rápidamente descartó ese plan. De pronto había recordado que nuestros amigos también estaban ahí dentro y, a pesar de que aún seguía enojado con ellos, no podía dejarlos solos, los amaba demasiado para abandonarlos a su suerte y huir como un cobarde, además, se preguntaba qué pensaría yo si lo hiciera.

No.

No podía arriesgarse, independiente de mí, él jamás sería tan egoísta como para salvarse a costa de la vida de los demás.

Asomó ligeramente su cabeza sobre el rabillo de la mesa y, sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, emprendió carrera hacia donde se suponía que estaban los demás. Cuando llegó hasta ellos y los vio arrodillados en el suelo, aprovechó la distracción de los atacantes y se escabulló lentamente hasta alcanzarlos, sentándose detrás de Liz, quien se estremeció cuando sintió su presencia justo detrás de ella. Casi había pegado un grito de terror cuando había sentido que la tocaron pero, cuando se dio cuenta que era él, volvió a tranquilizarse.

Después de ver que, por el momento, todos estaban bien, los ocho se concentraron en los sujetos encapuchados, quienes habían comenzado a caminar en círculos alrededor de sus aterradas víctimas, lanzándoles miradas burlonas que lograban aumentar el miedo en todos ellos que habían tenido la desgracia de caer en sus garras.

Ninguno de mis amigos tenía idea de qué hacer. Evidentemente estaban en desventaja. Ni siquiera sabían si se trataba de personas normales o de seres obscuros. Si fuese el primer caso, quizás con un poco de organización podrían encontrar alguna forma de engañarlos y salir ilesos pero, en dado caso que fuera la segunda opción, sabían que no habría manera de escapar, y si éstos, lo que sea que fueran, habían ido ahí a cazar, entonces estaban perdidos…

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Preguntó uno de los sujetos mientras dejaba caer su capucha hacia atrás, descubriendo su rostro: tenía la apariencia de un hombre joven, quizás no más de veinticuatro años pero, si lo observaban con atención, sus finas facciones, su sedoso y brillante cabello castaño y sus ojos rojos inyectados de maldad delataban su identidad.

Era un vampiro.

O al menos eso creían mis amigos, después de todo tenía el aspecto de uno; y por la forma como se movía y como sus acompañantes se mantenían prudentemente alejados de él, parecía ser su líder, quien por cierto, se acercó a Daniel y al resto con una desfigurada sonrisa en su rostro. Claramente sus intenciones no eran para nada buenas.

—¡Pero si _es_ el pequeño grupo de mascotas de Paulina! ¿Quién diría que daría con ustedes tan rápido y en una sola noche?

Exclamó de una forma tan cruel y despiadada que, en un acto de reflejo, Daniel, Jesse y Oscar se colocaron enfrente de las chicas con la intención de protegerlas. No dejarían que nada les pasara. Primero pasarían sobre ellos.

—¡Vaya, caballerosidad ante todo! —se burló el hombre—. Díganme algo, ¿Paulina los dejó a cargo en su ausencia o sólo sobreactúan?

—¿A qué has venido, vampiro? —escupió Daniel, haciendo una mueca que denotaba asco.

—Éste chico tiene agallas, me gusta —dijo, dirigiéndose a sus subordinados, quienes rieron ante el coraje de mi amigo, pensando si ¿o no sabía quien era su jefe, o si era lo bastante estúpido como para enfrentarlo? Luego, el hombre regresó su atención a él—. En primer lugar, mi nombre es Dimitri, más vale que lo recuerdes, y en segundo lugar, estoy en busca de Paulina, la chica que posee la Sangre Maldita que es capaz de brindarle miles de cualidades especiales a aquel que logre beberla y viva para contarlo.

Por alguna razón, una bastante estúpida o quizás por tratar de infundirle valor a aquellos indefensos humanos que continuaban temblando, Daniel sonrió descaradamente. Por supuesto, aquello fue como un golpe bajo al ego del sujeto llamado Dimitri y, para desgracia de Daniel, quien no tenía idea de lo que era capaz el tipo, el vampiro decidió enseñarle algunos modales…

Por las malas…

—Tienes valor, chico, veamos si esto aún hace que te sientas confiado.

En ese momento, Dimitri le hizo una seña a uno de sus compañeros para que le acercara una mujer del grupo que tenían sometido. Daniel no estaba muy seguro de las intenciones de ese tipo, ¿qué tendría que ver aquella mujer con la pelea entre ellos dos?, ¿acaso pensaba usarla de escudo?, ¿qué rayos tenía en la cabeza aquel ser?

Un sin fin de preguntas llenaban la cabeza no sólo de Daniel, sino de todas las personas que estaban reunidas ahí en contra de su voluntad, incluidos el resto de mis amigos. Pensaban que quizás Dimitri obligaría a aquella chica a atacar a mi amigo y luego la haría a un lado para continuar él con el trabajo.

Lamentablemente nadie, ahí presente, estaba preparado para lo que estaban a punto de ver…

En el minuto que Dimitri puso sus manos sobre aquella pobre mujer, la obligó a arrodillarse justo enfrente de mis amigos, quedando a la altura de la vista de Daniel.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, preciosa? —le preguntó el vampiro.

—An…angélica —titubeó la adulada, temblando de pies a cabeza mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su moreno rostro.

—Como un ángel —susurró Dimitri justo sobre su oído y luego prosiguió con su tortura—. Verás mi querida Angélica, este chico que ves aquí —apuntó hacia Daniel— se ha portado como todo un caballero. Ha osado hablarme como si fuésemos iguales y ciertamente no lo somos —se volvió hacia mi amigo, esbozando una nueva sonrisa que delataba sus intenciones—. Ahora, tengo una simple pregunta para ti, una muy fácil de hecho, si me respondes correctamente la dejaré ir, si no lo haces… —hizo una pausa para reírse y después dijo—: la mataré.

Varias personas comenzaron a soltar gritos, que se vieron obligados a ahogar en sus gargantas cuando el resto de los vampiros los miraron amenazadoramente.

Mis amigos estaban tan sorprendidos por las palabras de Dimitri que, inconscientemente, sus mandíbulas habían caído todo lo que podían hacia abajo y sus cuerpos eran torturados por escalofríos que bajaban velozmente por sus espaldas.

El único que al parecer no se había inmutado del todo, o que si lo había hecho estaba haciendo un bueno trabajo ocultándolo, era precisamente aquel a quien Dimitri había amenazado directamente.

Daniel parecía una estatua, no se movía ni siquiera para respirar, era como si, de pronto, se hubiese convertido en piedra mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de la mujer que era presa de las manos del vampiro, que suplicaba por su vida y la de su hijo nonato.

Aquella revelación tomó a todos por sorpresa, pero, en lugar de que fuese un argumento suficientemente válido para que Dimitri desistiera, lo complicó más.

—¡Oh! ¿Escuchaste, chico? ¡Está embarazada! Sería una verdadera lástima que muriera sin conocer a su mocoso, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Qué quieres saber? —demandó Daniel, tragándose las tremendas ganas que tenía de maldecirlo en voz alta para no complicar más la situación.

—Es simple, dime dónde puedo encontrar a Paulina.

Los ojos de Daniel se abrieron abruptamente ante la petición de Dimitri.

No. Jamás le diría algo así. Nunca traicionaría la confianza que yo había puesto sobre él y los demás. Primero moriría antes de entregarme, además, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a todos esos seres sobrenaturales que se la vivirán tras de mí?

Estuvo tentado a decirle que no le diría tal cosa, pero cuando el pensamiento de que posiblemente esa acción sería fatal para aquella mujer le cruzó por la cabeza, se obligó a sí mismo a prolongar un poco más la situación, y quizás, con poco de suerte, los rescatarían sin que alguien saliera lastimado. Además, también sería una buena oportunidad para investigar por qué todos andaban tras mis pasos.

Desgraciadamente para él, los vampiros no eran criaturas pacientes, mucho menos les gustaban esa clase de trucos.

—Lo siento, pero no lo sé —respondió.

—Ya veo, bueno, entonces yo también siento no poder cumplir con mi parte del trato.

En el momento que Dimitri soltó aquellas palabras, atrajo a la mujer hacia él, la apretó fuertemente con sus manos, transformó su rostro en el demonio que era y, finalmente, clavó sus colmillos en su cuello, succionando toda su sangre.

La mujer, que respondía al nombre de Angélica, gritaba dolorosamente mientras la vida abandonaba lentamente su cuerpo. Siendo testigos de una de las peores atrocidades del mundo que desconocían, el resto de las personas no podían dejar de llorar al ver como aquella mujer moría y todo porque Daniel no había respondido correctamente la pregunta del monstruo.

Nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo. Tontamente habían pensando que, sabiendo que estaba esperando un hijo, quizás _aquel _ser la dejaría libre. Jamás se habían imaginado el nivel de crueldad del que sería capaz ese sujeto.

Dimitri continuó bebiendo hasta que no quedó ni un sólo rastro de sangre en su presa. Y así de rápido como había empezado, todo terminó.

—Delicioso, no hay nada mejor que sangre caliente para comenzar la noche —exclamó Dimitri, volviendo a adoptar un semblante humano en su rostro mientras varias gotas rojas caían de su mandíbula.

—¡Maldito demonio! ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡Estaba encinta! —gritó un señor de tercera edad desde el grupo de víctimas.

Al escucharlo, tanto Dimitri, como mis amigos, giraron sus miradas hacia él y lo observaron detenidamente. Era un hombre ya muy viejo, no tenía cabello en la parte superior de su cabeza, su piel estaba llena de arrugas y usaba un bastón para apoyar su debilitado cuerpo.

En el instante que Dimitri comenzó a caminar hacia él con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios, todo mundo se tensó. Habían empezado a temer por la seguridad de aquel pobre anciano. Consideraban su osadía como un acto de valentía, era respetable, pero en casos como ese, sabían que lo más inteligente hubiese sido que se quedara callado. Si el vampiro decidía matarlo, no había poder que pudiese detenerlo.

Dimitri detuvo sus pasos cuando estuvo cara a cara con el hombre, lo miró fijamente y volvió a sonreír maliciosamente.

—Dígame, viejo, ¿acaso cree que me importa si quiera lo que le pase a seres tan patéticos como los humanos? Lamento informarle que no está en mi naturaleza mostrar piedad —le dijo.

El señor no pudo evitar temblar notoriamente ante las palabras del demonio pero se armó de valor y quiso volver a reclamarle, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo…

Un intenso dolor, parecido al ardor que provocaba la falta de aire en los pulmones cuando se aguantaba la respiración por mucho tiempo, se instaló en el centro de su estómago, haciéndolo retroceder mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

A simple vista, las personas solamente podían ver la espalda de Dimitri y al hombre que lentamente caminaba hacia atrás con torpeza. Lo que vieron a continuación fue otro episodio más de aquella cruel pesadilla… el bastón que mantenía en equilibrio al anciano, cayó al suelo y grandes chorros de sangre empezaron a brotar de su cuerpo.

Cuando Dimitri giró sobre sus talones, dejó a la vista de todos, el terrible acto que había cometido: había apuñalado al viejo con un cuchillo, dejando que se desangrara hasta que la muerte lo reclamó. El cuerpo sin vida del señor se desplomó sobre el charco de sangre que se había formado a sus pies, salpicando a todos aquellos que se encontraban cerca de él.

Aquella era como una pesadilla hecha realidad. Mis amigos sólo podían atinar a ver como aquel grupo de vampiros, liderados por Dimitri, continuaban aterrorizando a las demás personas, que no tenían otra opción más que observar lo que, seguramente, sería su futuro. Daniel y el resto no podían creer lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar Dimitri para obtener información sobre mí.

Lo único que podían esperar ahora era un milagro.

Dimitri regresó sobre sus pasos y volvió a encarar a Daniel. Esperaba que el espectáculo que le había mostrado fuese suficiente para quebrar un poco su confianza y le dijera dónde podría encontrarme.

—Bien, ahora que ya has visto de lo que soy capaz de hacer con tal de obtener lo que deseo, espero que estés dispuesto a colaborar, claro, si es que no quieres que mate a toda esta gente justo como a los otros dos.

Daniel le dedicó una mirada llena de furia. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, no quería mostrarle al vampiro su indecisión, al menos quería darle el beneficio de la duda, pero tampoco podía permitir que siguiera matando a gente inocente por un estúpido capricho. Sabía lo que esta en juego, pero si debía morir para darles la oportunidad a todos los humanos de que escaparan, lo haría.

—Puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras, pero no puedes obligarme a decirte algo que de verdad no sé —le explicó.

Dimitri suspiró.

—De acuerdo, pero recuerda que tú lo pediste.

Dimitri chasqueó sus dedos e inmediatamente, como si sus acompañantes pudiesen leerle el pensamiento, dos de ellos se acercaron al grupo de mis amigos, agarraron a Yadira y a Cris con fuerza y las separaron del grupo, colocándolas una a cada lado de su líder, justo enfrente de Daniel.

—Vaya que tienes amigas bastante interesantes, y muy guapas por cierto —comentó mientras las observaba detenidamente—, sería un verdadera lástima que alguna resultada herida o peor… muerta… ¿no lo crees?

Oscar y Jesse habían comenzado a inquietarse luego de que Dimitri volviese a amenazar a su amigo usando de carnada a dos de sus mejores amigas.

Sabían que las consecuencias podrían ser fatales, pero lo que menos les importaba eran sus propias vidas. Sus chicas estaban en peligro y no permitirían que les pusiera una mano encima.

—No las toques, gusano, ellas no tienen la culpa de nada —gritó Oscar, con un tono de voz casi irreconocible.

—Así es, si quieres a alguien tómanos a nosotros, pero a ellas déjalas en paz —secundó Jesse.

—¡SILENCIO! —ordenó el vampiro—. Ninguno de ustedes va a decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer. Esto es entre su amigo y yo. El destino de sus amigas está en sus manos. Si de verdad les importan, entonces díganme de una buena vez donde está Paulina, o sino, es mejor que cierren sus bocas.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio.

No era que le tuvieran miedo a esos seres, habían pasado por muchas más cosas por ser mis amigos, pero el hecho de que Dimitri tuviera en su poder a Yadira y a Cris, y que también hubiesen presenciado sus límites, los hacía dudar.

Daniel estaba en shock.

Aquello ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Una cosa era que lo amenazaran a él y otra muy distinta era que usaran a sus series queridos como chantaje.

No dejaría que esos seres obscuros se salieran con la suya.

—¡No les hables así! —gritó enfurecido, de repente, sus ojos se habían obscurecido.

—No eres quién para hablarme de ese modo, escoria —escupió el vampiro. Para ese entonces ya era notoria su impaciencia—. Escúchame bien porque no voy a repetirlo de nuevo: tienes diez segundos para decirme dónde puedo encontrar a esa perra, o te juro que estás dos se mueren.

Dimitri había comenzado a enloquecer. Sus ojos habían comenzado a brillar con una ira que respaldaba cada una de sus palabras.

—_Diez…_

La cuenta regresiva comenzó sin previo aviso, incitando a mis amigos. Daniel clavó sus ojos desesperadamente en Oscar y Jesse, tratando de encontrar una solución…

—_Nueve…_

Tras una rápida mirada hacia ellos y darse cuenta de que estaban igual o incluso más ansiosos que él, Daniel regresó su mirada hacia Dimitri…

—_Ocho…_

Ni siquiera cuando miró a Yadira y a Cristina supo que podía hacer para detener a la criatura.

Fue entonces cuando supo que no tenía elección, estaba prácticamente solo en eso. Debía encontrar una salida ahora.

—_Siete…_

—¡Oh, basta ya, Dimitri! —le gritó uno de sus acompañantes, por su voz, asumieron que era una mujer—. Mátalas ya y muerde al chico para saber dónde está la estúpida esa. Déjate de juegos, no tenemos tiempo para esto.

—Calma, Renata, la mejor tortura es la que se hace de adentro hacia fuera. Este chico es fuerte de corazón, pero terminará quebrándose —respondió él.

—Date prisa ¿quieres? Mientras más rápido nos vayamos mejor —lo apuntó ella.

—Sí, sí —asintió él, devolviendo su atención a Daniel—. Bueno chico, como puedes ver, mi compañera ya está algo inquieta y si no quieres que ella termine matando a tus amigas de una peor manera que yo, te sugiero que hables ya.

Daniel dirigió su mirada hacia nuestras amigas, quienes a pesar de ser víctimas de aquellos sujetos, le decían que no dijera ni una palabra sobre mí. Que si tenían que morir, lo harían con la satisfacción de saber que, ni aún en el peor de los casos, habían traicionado mi confianza.

Y no fue de mucha ayuda que, a sus espaldas, Liz, Claudia, Yubi, Oscar y Jesse le dijeran, entre susurros, que inventara algo rápido para poder salvarlas.

—Creo que ya tuviste el suficiente tiempo para decidir, si prefieres callar entonces no me queda otra opción más que matar a tus amigas —condenó el vampiro.

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas!

Los gritos de Daniel continuaron hasta que observó como Dimitri se colocó justo al lado de Yadira y, con un rápido movimiento, la tomó entre sus brazos, acercando su boca al cuello de ella mientras su rostro volvía a adquirir aquella faceta demoniaca.

—¿Ahora sí me vas a decir? —preguntó por última vez, con sus largos incisivos posicionados, listos para desgarrar la yugular de nuestra amiga.

Daniel quería hablar, pero ver aquella imagen fue demasiado para él. Cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas e inconscientemente empezó a sollozar.

Dimitri sonrió de lado y finalmente dijo:

—Está bien, tú lo decidiste, sus muertes pesarán en tu conciencia…

Los colmillos de Dimitri perforaron la carne de Yadira, haciendo que ésta soltara un grito de dolor. Daniel, Cristina y los demás observaban aterrados como su amiga estaba a punto de ser devorada por aquella criatura.

De pronto, un destello en el lugar se llevó a Yadira, logrando salvarla del cruel destino que le esperaba. Luego le siguió otro, salvando ahora a Cristina de las garras del otro vampiro que la sujetaba.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos?! —exclamó el vampiro líder.

Por el gesto de su rostro, se notaba que estaba totalmente cabreado.

Aquellos sucesos habían logrado descolocar a Dimitri y a su séquito por unos instantes, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado. ¿Dónde estaban las chicas? ¿Cómo era posible que desaparecieran de un momento a otro? ¿Acaso ellas también tenían alguna clase de poder? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Miles de preguntas más bombardeaban su cabeza. Miraba a todos lados en busca de alguna explicación pero no parecía haber alguna. Estuvo a punto de descargar su ira contra Daniel cuando, de repente, otra vez hubo destellos por todo el establecimiento, llevándose con ellos a cada rehén que encontraban a su paso, dejando a todos los vampiros confundidos y sin saber qué hacer.

A ese punto, Dimitri estaba furioso.

—¡Quién rayos está interfiriendo con mis planes? —demandó saber.

Entonces, una voz que no pudo reconocer le respondió:

—Oh, disculpa que te haya interrumpido pero debes saber que, basuras como tú, no son bienvenidas en mi ciudad.

En su afán de conocer la identidad del intruso, Dimitri se enfocó en el hombre que apareció justo frente a él. Tenía el cabello negro con una mecha roja en la parte frontal y vestía completamente de negro: usaba una camisa con un extraño logotipo enfrente que tampoco reconoció, un pantalón de cuero con un par de botas con grandes hebillas plateadas, dignas de una estrella de rock y sus ojos estaban protegidos por unos lentes negros.

Al verlo, el resto de mis amigos que aún se encontraban presentes en el lugar, suspiraron aliviados…

Finalmente el Gran Acheron había llegado a salvar el día.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el vampiro al borde de la locura.

—¿Te atreves a invadir mi territorio sin siquiera darte a la tarea de saber quienes lo habitamos? Que vergüenza —escupió mi papá.

—¡Desgraciado! ¿Quién rayos crees que soy? —le exigió Dimitri.

—Eres Dimitri. Miembro y rastreador oficial de la famosa corte italiana conocida como los Volturi. La "ley" absoluta entre _los fríos_.

La confesión de mi papá dejó a Dimitri en un estado de estupefacción total. Cuando le había hecho aquella pregunta jamás imaginó que aquel sujeto realmente sería capaz de responderle con tal lujo de detalles.

Fue entonces que comenzó a sentirse un poco desorientado. Cuando sus amos le habían mandado en aquella misión, no le habían dicho nada acerca de la clase de criaturas sobrenaturales que habitaban el continente americano. Hasta en ese instante, él había pensado que su especie era la más poderosa del mundo y ahora estaba ahí, parado, sin saber como reaccionar, enfrentándose a quien sabe que clase de ser obscuro que, al parecer, sabía bastante de su vida.

Que ingenuo había sido.

—¿Serías tan amable de decirme quién eres? —le volvió a preguntar, tratando de sonar confiado, pero el temblor de su voz fue suficiente para delatar su titubeo.

—¿En serio? ¿Aro no te dijo quién era yo? ¿Tan poco valor tienes para él como para no haberte advertido sobre los posibles enfrentamientos que tendrías con seres más poderosos que tú?

El tono burlón y obscuro con el que mi papá había hablado, fue lo bastante autoritario como para que los instintos de Dimitri le advirtieran que era hora de retirarse. Eso si no quería que ese sujeto decidiera mostrarle una parte de su poder.

Nunca antes había sido un cobarde, pero no tenía otra opción más que declararse perdedor de esa batalla. No estaba seguro a lo que se enfrentaba, así que prefería huir e investigar un poco sobre los habitantes de New Orleans, a quedarse y arriesgarse a comprobar las palabras de ese hombre.

—Has ganado esta vez, pero volveré —amenazó.

Alejado del área donde mi papá y el vampiro habían estado enfrentándose, Daniel observó como Dimitri fue retrocediendo sin atreverse a darle la espalda a Acheron. En ese momento, tuvo unas inmensas ganas de sonreír al verlo sometiéndose ante el Dios, pero antes de que pudiera preverlo; la mujer, a quien el vampiro había llamado Renata, apareció justo detrás de él y lo sujetó con fuerza. Daniel trató de liberarse de ella, pero al ser humano, su propia fuerza era sobrepasada por la de la vampiresa.

—Perdimos, pero no nos iremos con las manos vacías —le susurró ella al oído, clavando inmediatamente después sus colmillos en su cuello.

Daniel lanzó un sonoro grito por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por tratar de separarse de Renata, pero sus fuerzas comenzaron a decaer rápidamente con cada gota de sangre que el demonio le succionaba. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento, fue a mi hermano, quien corrió hasta él, llamándolo varias veces por su nombre. Cuando Bas llegó hasta él, logró quitarle de encima a la vampiresa, golpeándola hasta dejarla inconsciente sobre el suelo y al final enfocó su mirada de vuelta en él, viéndolo retorcerse como si estuviese poseído.

Luego, todo se volvió negro.

~ • ~

_(New Orleans, 5:10 p.m.)_

Damon y yo destellamos en el Café Du Monde diez minutos después de que recibiera aquella llamada por parte de mi hermano. Hubiésemos llegado antes de no haber sido por el estado de shock en el que había caído en el momento que Bas me había confirmado uno de mis peores temores.

Mis amigos y varias personas más, habían sido atacados por un séquito de vampiros que habían llegado ahí buscándome. Una mujer embarazada y un anciano habían sido asesinados y Yadira y Cristina casi se habían convertido en la cena del que supuestamente era el líder del grupo; afortunadamente, mis hermanos habían logrado salvarlas a tiempo, sin embargo, Daniel no había corrido con tan suerte…

Justo en el momento que me aparecí en la escena del crimen, corrí hasta la entrada del establecimiento, buscando desesperadamente a mi padre y a mis hermanos. Quería que me explicaran con lujo de detalle como habían sucedido las cosas. No podía creer que hubiese sido posible que aquello pasara. Se suponía que New Orleans era segura de día. ¿Cómo rayos le habían hecho aquellos vampiros para salir a la luz del Sol?

Entré hecha una furia al restaurant, ignorando completamente las palabras que Damon decía detrás de mí. Sabía que él no era el responsable de aquella situación, pero aún así no estaba de muy buen humor para soportar su mirada llena de lástima y sus condolencias.

—Será mejor que esperes aquí, Damon. Si mi papá está aquí dentro comenzará a hacer preguntas y no me apetece contestarlas —le ordené, deteniendo mis pasos y girando sobre mis talones para encararlo.

Claro que él decidió ignorarme.

—Perdóname pero no lo haré, fue un ataque de vampiros lo que ha ocurrido aquí y tengo derecho de saber qué fue lo que pasó —me contraatacó—. No solamente fueron tus amigos a los únicos que agredieron, hubo más personas y asesinaron a dos de ellas. Yo también quiero estar al tanto de esto.

Continuó caminando hasta rebasarme y de inmediato se perdió en el interior del Café. No me quedó de otra más que suspirar cansadamente y seguirle el paso. Me hacía una idea de lo que pasaría cuando mi papá me viera llegar acompañada por él, pero ahora no podía concentrarme en eso, antes que nada estaba la seguridad de los demás.

Y saber que demonios había pasado con Daniel.

Cuando ambos llegamos hasta el salón donde había ocurrido todo, me llevé una sorpresa al descubrir que mi padre y mis hermanos no estaban solos: mi tío Styxx, mi padrino Savitar, Kyrian, Valerius, Julián, Talón y un grupo de policías y paramédicos estaban con ellos, recogiendo evidencia y cubriendo los cuerpos inertes de las dos personas que había sido masacradas.

Aquel escenario parecía sacado de una película de horror. Cuando vi los rostros de los cadáveres, un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad me recorrió la espalda.

Había sido mi culpa.

El que aquellas criaturas atacaran el negocio más famoso de la ciudad, mataran a dos personas inocentes, sometieran al resto de los comensales y amenazaran de muerte a mis amigos era solamente por mí.

Siempre era por mí.

Y ahora uno de los chicos, a quien amaba como si fuera mi hermano, estaba luchando por su vida. Había actuado con tanta valentía que realmente era muy injusto que hubiese terminado pagando un alto precio por ello.

—¿Paulina?

En el momento que me encaminé hacia donde estaban mi familia y el resto de los ex Dark-Hunters, escuché la voz de un chico llamándome a mis espaldas. Damon también la había oído, así que, tanto él como yo, nos dimos la vuelta y ahí, recargado sobre una mesa con semblante serio, estaba mi guardián.

—Draco… ¿qué haces aquí?

Le pregunté, acercándome a él con cautela. Intentó abrazarme pero no tuve otra opción más que impedírselo. Tenía bien presente que mi Padre estaba ahí. Ya había tenido suficiente con sus celos el primer día que lo vio y la verdad era que no quería que nuevamente retomara esa actitud cortante con ninguno de los dos, pero si llegaba a verme rodeada por ambos, lo más seguro es que eso pasara. Y era lo que menos necesitaba ahora.

Él pareció entenderlo, y prosiguió a responder mi pregunta.

—Estaba paseando cerca de aquí y escuché a una pareja hablar sobre el ataque. Decidí venir y ver si podía ayudar en algo pero cuando llegué, tu Padre y compañía ya habían intervenido, aún así quise permanecer cerca, por si decidías venir y necesitabas ayuda —me explicó.

—Que conveniente —bufó Damon. Draco le dedicó una mirada amenazante.

—No vayan a empezar a discutir, por favor, no tengo la fuerza ni los ánimos para aguantar sus berrinches —les advertí.

—Él empezó —se quejó el mago.

—Estábamos mejor sin ti, no sé por qué viniste Merlín Jr. —se burló Damon.

Draco comenzó a ir por Damon, pero sin que pudiera preverlo, los separé uno del otro antes de que cualquier tuviese la oportunidad de acercarse más. Ambos hicieron el afán de reclamarme, pero volví a adelantarme y use un hechizo silenciador para que cerraran de una buena vez sus picos.

Aquello era el colmo.

—¡Basta! Actúan como dos niños pequeños.

Los regañé sin medir el volumen de mi voz, por lo que mi papá inmediatamente se giró en mi dirección, buscándome con la mirada. Mis hermanos y mi tío Styxx, así como el resto de los hombres que los acompañaban, no tardaron en unírsele.

—Cariño, ahí estás —exclamó Ash.

Antes de caminar hacia mi papá, les eché una nueva mirada de advertencia a ambos chicos, quienes, al parecer, tenían toda la intención de seguir peleando, después les di la espalda y me dirigí hacia Acheron.

—Hola, nena —me saludo, abriéndome sus brazos para que entrara en ellos.

—Hola, _solren_ —le devolví el saludo mientras me estrechaba con delicadeza. Saludé también a los demás y regresé mi atención hacia él—. Por favor, dime que Daniel está bien —le supliqué.

Mi papá me dedicó una mirada de compasión antes de atreverse a hablar. Volteó a ver a Savitar, quien también tenía una cara como si le hubiesen dicho que no habría olas por los próximos días.

Fue entonces que presentí lo peor.

—¿_Solren_, qué está pasando? —le pregunté con voz asfixiada, pero al final no fue mi padre quien respondió, sino Bas.

—Pau —me llamó mi hermano, atrayendo mi atención. Su voz sonaba quebrada—. Perdóname.

—¿Bas? —hice una pausa, tratando de evitar a toda cosa que las lágrimas, que pugnaban por salir de mis ojos, brotaran—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Me separé de los brazos de Acheron y caminé lentamente hacia mi hermano. Bas temblaba como si hubiese cometido su primer asesinato y estuviese aterrado de enfrentarse a ello.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligué a fijar su vista en mí.

—Bas, ¿qué sucedió? —volví a preguntarle, tratando de sonar lo más comprensible posible.

—Daniel… él… está en transición —confesó.

En ese instante, una por una, las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar mis ojos.

~ • ~

_"I fear who I am becoming,_

_I feel that I am losing the struggle within,_

_I can no longer restrain it,_

_My strength, it is fading…_

_I have to give in…"_

_• It's the Fear / Within Temptation_

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡¿DÓNDE LA TIENEN?!

Demandé saber la localización de la perra desgraciada que había osado maldecir a unos de mis mejores amigos —casi mi hermano— a una de las peores existencias del mundo.

Mis gritos llenaban aquel lúgubre lugar que ciertamente iba de acuerdo a mi estado de ánimo.

Afuera, una terrible tormenta azotaba la ciudad de New Orleans.

Una que yo misma había creado, para acompañar mi sufrimiento…

—¡Paulina, cálmate! —me pidió mi papá, quien intentaba no quebrarse ante mi lamentable estado.

—¡NO! ¡LO QUÉ MENOS QUIERO ES CALMARME! ¡QUIERO LA SANGRE DE ESA MALDITA ZORRA! —continué gritando, tomando lo primero que se atravesaba en mi camino y haciéndolo pedazos contra el suelo a modo de desahogo— ¡NO PUEDES IMPEDIRME QUE LA MATE, _SOLREN_! ¡LA QUIERO, AHORA! —volví a exigir.

No podía controlarme.

Aquella situación era demasiado dolorosa para mí.

Hacía una hora que apenas me había enterado que Daniel había sido atacado por una puta sanguijuela y ahora se había convertido en un ser obscuro, y no había nada a mi alcance que pudiera hacer para revertirlo.

Cuando entré a la habitación en la que estaba siendo atendido y lo vi tumbado en la cama, retorciéndose por el dolor que le causaba la ponzoña, fue un golpe duro para mí y sinceramente mi torturada alma ya no podía más. Había tratado con todas mis fuerzas de absorber el veneno para salvarlo de una condena como aquella, pero ya había avanzado tanto por su torrente sanguíneo que, si continuaba succionándolo, terminaría matándolo.

Entonces lo había mirado a los ojos y le imploré que me perdonara por mi descuido.

Creí que estaría enojado por mi falta de atención pero, contario a lo que pensé que me diría, él sólo me sonrió y me dijo, con voz ahogada, que al menos así podría hacerme compañía para siempre.

Aquellas palabras habían terminado por derrumbarme.

Me aferré a una de las mesas, sintiendo como de pronto, mis instintos asesinos salían a flote. Estaba tan cansada de luchar contra mí misma que, después de darme cuenta de la condición actual de las cosas, finalmente había decidido entregarme a lo inevitable. Dejé que mis poderes viajaran por todo mi cuerpo hasta apoderarse de mi mente. Lo veía todo negro, no había ninguna sola luz que pudiese devolverle la esperanza a mi vida.

No podía pelear contra tanto dolor.

De pronto, el ambiente del lugar cambio. Permití que mis poderes obscuros surgieran de mi interior y comencé a destruir todo a mí alrededor.

Fue entonces que mis ojos se tornaron rojos.

Por fin había tomado la decisión de rendirme y sucumbí ante aquel instinto obscuro que vivía atrapado dentro de mí.

Todos los que aún se encontraba a mí alrededor retrocedieron varios pasos, alejándose del peligro que evidentemente podían presentir.

El único que permaneció inmóvil fue mi papá.

Acheron continuó hablándome, tratando de hacerme entrar en razón y de convencerme de volver a tomar el control de mí misma.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que _estaba_ bajo control.

En efecto, había permitido que mi lado obscuro hiciera acto de presencia, pero lo que todos ignoraban era que tenía un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte para haber tomado aquella decisión y, cuando finalmente di con el paradero del maldito engendro, dejé de destruir el inmueble de la cafetería, dirigiéndome con paso firme hacia la trastienda.

Acheron, y todos los que lo habían acompañado ahí, fueron tras de mí.

A pesar de estar aún en estado de shock por la fuerza de mis poderes, Damon y Draco también se apresuraron a seguir mis pasos. Ninguno podía creer de lo que era capaz cuando alguien osaba a sobrepasar los límites de mi paciencia.

Llegué hasta el lugar donde había sentido la presencia de aquella hembra de vampiro con toda una escolta a mis espaldas. Ciertamente me tenían sin cuidado sus presencias ahí, mientras no intervinieran con mis planes, no había razón para sacarlos.

La puta estaba amordazada contra uno de los tubos de ventilación. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, pude ver claramente dentro de su mente la satisfacción de verme en aquel estado caótico, y la sonrisa que dibujó en sus labios no ayudó mucho a mejor mi humor.

—Así que tú eres Paulina —se burló—. Mi Amo tenía razón, eres todo un suceso.

Interrumpí sus palabras asestándole un golpe en la cara.

La zorra pareció enfurecerse.

—No me interesa en la más mínimo lo que tu puto amo dijera —la callé—. No tiene caso, hoy te mueres, perra —sentencié.

—No puedes matarme, eres tan inocente que no tienes las agallas para a hacerlo —me retó.

Le dediqué una furiosa mirada que le advirtió peligro. Con mis poderes la desaté para luego hacerla volar por los aires, estrellándola contra la pared. Fue en ese instante cuando me llevé la sorpresa de ver que su piel se quebraba, haciendo un ruido como el cristal al romperse, como si estuviera hecha de mármol.

Mi papá, mis hermanos, Draco, Damon y los demás no podían creer lo que veían, según ellos, estaba tan fuera de control, que no me importaba nada más que cobrar mi venganza.

—¿Qué eres? —demandé.

—Vaya, ni siquiera la Vampira Pura lo sabe todo ¿huh? —volvió a burlarse.

Cerré mi mano derecha alrededor de su cuello y levanté ligeramente su cabeza para inmediatamente después volver a estamparla contra la pared.

La fisura se hizo más grande.

—NO LO REPETIRÉ OTRA VEZ —la amenacé, y noté como su cuerpo tembló.

—Soy Renata, miembro y escudo oficial de la corte de los Volturi. Somos una especie de vampiros a la que todo el mundo sobrenatural conoce como "los fríos" —explicó.

—¿A qué vinieron? —continué interrogándola, ejerciendo más fuerza en mi agarre.

—Teníamos la misión de encontrarte y llevarte con nosotros —respondió.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieren de mí?

—Paulina, no hagas esto, contrólate por favor.

La voz de mi padre me interrumpió, pero lo ignoré olímpicamente. Trató de intervenir nuevamente pero al final desistió.

Que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar.

Decidió que lo mejor era dejarme sacar toda mi ira, después de todo era mi derecho, hacía mucho tiempo que había tomado la decisión de estar ahí para unir nuevamente los pedazos de mi destrozada existencia cuando todo terminara.

—Te hice una pregunta —volví a chocar su cabeza contra el muro, haciendo la grieta de su rostro todavía más larga.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? —preguntó, pero al ver mi incredulidad decidió responder rápidamente. Al paso que iba, estaba segura de que yo terminaría haciéndola trizas—. Cuando naciste, tus padres te presentaron ante nosotros y mi Amo proclamó que, cuando alcanzaras la madurez, te convertirías en una de nosotros.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente ante sus palabras.

Nunca me hubiese cruzado por la cabeza una confesión como aquella.

¿Mis padres? ¿Qué su amo había proclamado qué?

Nada tenía sentido para mí. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

Por primera vez, desde que mi lado obscuro había salido a la superficie, puse mi atención en Acheron. Inconscientemente había girado hacia él cuando aquella zorra había mencionado a mis padres, pero cuando lo vi negar con su cabeza, entendiendo a la perfección mi muda pregunta, supe que no era él, ni Tory, a quienes la criatura se había referido.

Una vez que comprendí aquello, regresé mi mirada hacia la vampira.

—Mis padres… te refieres a los Cullen —afirmé sin la intención de esperar una confirmación de su parte.

—¿Acaso no te lo habían dicho?

—¡PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, NO LOS CONOZCO, ME ABANDONARON CUANDO ERA UNA BEBÉ! —le grité—. Y de ningún modo pretendo buscarlos… pero gracias, me has dado una razón más para odiarlos… hasta nunca, perra…

Después de decir aquellas palabras, solté el cuello de la sanguijuela y retrocedí dos metros de ella. La muy estúpida pensó que quizás la dejaría libre, y corriendo a la típica velocidad de un vampiro, se apresuró hacia la puerta.

Lo que ella no sabía era que jamás la dejaría vivir después de lo que le había hecho a Daniel.

Puse un encantamiento sobre el lugar que impedía que, cualquiera que estuviese dentro, saliera sin mi permiso, y lo único con lo que la zorra se encontró al intentar cruzar por la puerta, fue una barrera invisible que la hizo volar por el aire, cayendo a mis pies. Levantó su cabeza hacia mí y en un vano intento de alcanzarme, la hice levitar sobre el suelo.

—¿Qué jodidos estás haciendo? —preguntó, con miedo en sus ojos.

—Voy a matarte. Pagarás lo que le hiciste a Daniel con tu asquerosa e insignificante existencia, el mundo no merece criaturas como tú —respondí con una aterradora calma que hasta Damon y Draco se estremecieron.

Lo que pasó después fue algo que nadie esperaba presenciar: todo a nuestro alrededor se congeló en el aire. Los muebles, los fragmentos de cristal estrellado, la madera de las sillas y mesas que había roto anteriormente, nuestras ropas, e incluso nuestro cabello, levitaban pesadamente como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. No había ningún ruido que rompiera el silencio sepulcral en el que nos había hundido.

De repente, el mismo sonido del cristal rompiéndose, inundó el espacio.

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia la vampira, fijando sus miradas en ella y viendo como su piel se llenaba completamente de grietas que anunciaban el terrible desenlace que le esperaba.

Para ese entonces, mis ojos habían dejado de ser rojos, pasando a ser totalmente negros.

No parpadeaba, tenía mi vista inmutablemente puesta sobre la figura de la criatura, y cuando mis poderes psíquicos terminaron de despedazarla, ella soltó un último grito agudo y su cuerpo finalmente se hizo pedazos.

Luego de todo el drama, nos regresé a la normalidad tanto al flujo del tiempo, como a mí misma. Me acerqué a los restos que quedaron sobre el piso en forma de montaña y, sin autorización alguna, les prendí fuego.

Mientras las últimas llamas terminaban de desaparecer lo que una vez había sido aquella mujer, giré sobre mis talones y me encaminé hacia la salida. Todos aquellos, que habían estado presentes durante el juicio al que había sometido a la vampira, se limitaron a observarme en silencio.

Mi papá permaneció callado, siguiendo mis pasos con su mirada hasta que desaparecí en la obscuridad de la noche.

Mis hermanos, mi tío Styxx, mi padrino Savitar y el resto de los ex Dark-Hunters, prefirieron seguir el ejemplo de Acheron, mientras que Damon y Draco trataban de encontrar la forma de salir a buscarme.

Ambos habían quedado sorprendidos por la magnitud de mis poderes.

Seguían sin poder entender el grado descomunal que mi fuerza alcazaba cuando lograban sacarme de mis casillas.

Lamentablemente, cuando consiguieron escabullirse de los ojos inquisidores de mi papá y fueron tras mis pasos, no lograron encontrarme.

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, pero en ese momento, yo ya me encontraba lejos de ahí, internada en los pantanos con un único propósito por delante.

Y bajo la guía de la Luna —mi símbolo— y las estrellas brillantes, partí en busca de alguna cura —o algo por el estilo— que pudiese revertir lo ocurrido y así, salvar el alma condenada de Daniel.


	4. Capítulo 4 La Dama de Herzl -Parte 1-

**CAPÍTULO 4. LA DAMA DE HERZL -PRIMERA PARTE-**

_"The world isn't just light and darkness,_

_Win or loss, it's not that way,_

_What's clouded isn't the sky… It's my eyes…"_

_• Shinkirou / V6_

_**(Bosque Verde)**_

Durante aquella noche obscura, una sombra corría sigilosamente a través de los frondosos y fornidos árboles que poblaban y convertían aquel bosque en una fortaleza impenetrable para cualquier criatura indeseada.

A medida que aquella figura se movía parecía volar sobre el suelo, produciendo un sonido seco como el que una espada hace al cortar el viento. Las hojas levitaban suevamente cuando aquella criatura cruzaba sobre ellas a toda velocidad, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Luego de un rato, llegó a una especie de mansión oculta tras una muralla de lianas y hiedras que la camuflajeaban de cualquier otra criatura curiosa que rondase aquel territorio, abrió la puerta y se encontró con uno de los dos guardianes de su actual Ama. Se acercó a él y lo miró con irritación antes de atreverse a dirigirle la palabra, no le agradaba para nada ni el lugar, ni sus habitantes —a excepción de aquella a quien servía—, de hecho los detestaba, sentía que le robaban toda la alegría a su vida, pero al no conocer el paradero de su verdadera Ama no tenía otra opción más que seguir regresando a aquel Santuario.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El sonido de su voz hizo eco en el momento que hizo aquella pregunta. El sujeto levantó su vista hacía ella y le clavó sus azulados ojos sin molestarse en ocultar su molestia.

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, niña.

Ella no se tomó muy bien aquellas palabras, pero al conocer la clase de criatura que era aquel individuo, decidió no presionarlo.

Él era un monstruo, una horripilante abominación de la naturaleza que ni siquiera debería existir en el planeta; en cambio, ella era uno de los hermosos espíritus salvajes que cuidaban y custodiaban cada uno de los mundos de la mismísima naturaleza según su designación. Ella era una de aquellas famosas ninfas de las que se acostumbraban a hablar en los antiguos mitos griegos y, por mandato oficial de la Madre Naturaleza, había sido asignada a ser la _kori_ de la Deidad de la Fertilidad.

Si tan sólo pudiese encontrarla…

Ella estuvo a punto de decirle por donde se podía meter sus palabras pero otra voz masculina, una mucho más pacífica y suave, la detuvo.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a Marily, L.

Al escucharla, ambos —L y Marily— se giraron para encarar al recién llegado.

—Sí, bueno, no es mi culpa, J. Ella debería dejar de meterse en asuntos que no le incumben.

Marily rodó los ojos ante la acusación de L, era obvio que, por más que tratara, jamás se llevaría bien con él. Desde el momento en que ella había llegado a ese lugar, él jamás se había mostrado amable ni tolerante, las únicas veces en las que lo veía sumiso y con un carácter más accesible y sosegado era cuando estaban en reunión con su Ama, pero fuera de eso nunca bajaba la guardia ante nada, ni nadie.

Ella resopló.

—No te preocupes, no volveré a dirigirte la palabra.

L chaqueó la lengua a modo de reproche. Aquello hizo enfadar mucho más a Marily, era como si el muy idiota tratara de decirle que por fin había entendido todas sus indirectas.

—Ya basta ustedes dos, no hay tiempo para esto, hay cosas más importantes que atender.

Las palabras del sujeto que respondía al nombre —o título— de J, los hizo recuperar la calma. Odiaba tener que ser siempre él el que debía separarlos. No podía creer que L, que por cierto tenía más tiempo con su Ama, tuviese tal carácter arrogante. Entendía a la perfección el sentimiento de Marily: también había sido muy difícil para él adaptarse a la bipolaridad de su compañero, ya que cuando su Ama lo había rescatado de un accidente donde casi había muerto, lo había convertido en su segundo Guardián y debido a eso había tenido que pasar más tiempo con L para aprender todo lo que necesitaba para aprovechar al máximo la segunda oportunidad que la vida le había dado para vivir.

Claro que todo eso tenía un objetivo: encontrarse nuevamente con aquella persona que lo había abandonado a su suerte y hacerle pagar por ello.

No se consideraba un chico vengativo, pero después de haber sobrevivido a aquella mortal experiencia que casi le arrebató la vida, todo su mundo había dado un giro que lo forzó a ver a las personas desde otro ángulo, y no descansaría hasta saber la razón que tuvo este ser para haberse olvidado de él en aquel trágico momento.

—¿Qué ha pasado, J? ¿Alguna novedad?

Las preguntas de L lo sacaron de su ensoñación y se obligó a sí mismo a volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en sus cosas personales después, primero estaban sus obligaciones.

—Sí, ambos vengan conmigo, _ella_ quiere hablar con nosotros.

Ante la mención de aquella orden por parte de su Ama, ni L, ni Marily se atrevieron a oponerse. Ambos asintieron y se apresuraron a seguir a J hacia las obscuras profundidades de aquella mansión.

Marily no tenía idea de lo que aquella criatura podría querer de ella, siempre que eso pasaba, su Señora los mandaba llamar a los tres para anunciarles próximos acontecimientos. El título por el que todos conocían a su Ama era La Profeta, debido a su gran capacidad para ver el futuro y de esa forma podían prepararse con anticipación para afrontar cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir en los límites de su territorio.

Sólo esperaba que esta vez tuviese algo que ver con ella. Desde que había sido asignada a ser _kori _de la Deidad de la Fertilidad a sus seis años, había pasado los últimos nueve buscándola sin tener la menor idea de por dónde empezar, la única pista que había logrado obtener en Grecia a sus diez años la había llevado a donde se encontraba actualmente y a partir de ahí no había vuelto a descubrir algo que le permitiese retomar su búsqueda y era obvio que a estas alturas se encontrara más desesperada que nunca.

No quería quedarse ahí.

Era cierto que La Profeta había sido muy gentil al haberle permitido vivir en sus dominios, pero ella sabía perfectamente que ese no era su lugar. Se suponía que ya pertenecía a otro y con otra persona, pero las cosas no parecían ir mucho a su favor. Durante los últimos meses, le había suplicado a su Ama que estuviese atenta a cualquier cosa que viera con respecto a ella y, al verse reflejada en ella de cierto modo, La Profeta no pudo oponerse a su petición.

Pero el problema era que, cada vez que una nueva visión hacía acto de presencia, nunca se trataba de ella… y ya estaba tan cansada de esperar por algo que quizás jamás llegaría.

Prosiguió a continuar tras lo pasos de ambos guardianes hasta que, al final de uno de los incontables corredores, los tres se detuvieron al encontrarse con la escalinata que llevaba a los aposentos de su Ama. Tanto ella, como ellos comenzaron a subirlos rápidamente, haciendo que el sonido de las suelas de sus zapatos hicieran eco a través de los fríos muros de piedra y rompieran con el tétrico silencio que inundaba la mansión.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, prosiguieron a caminar lo largo de otro obscuro corredor hasta topar con una habitación con una enorme doble puerta con detalles góticos que parecían haber sido tallados a mano.

El trío se detuvo ante tal majestuosidad y J se aproximó para poder llamar a ella.

La voz dócil y profunda de una mujer no tardó en responder:

—Adelante.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron automáticamente y dieron paso a un espacio obscuro y frío, apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna llena que decoraba el cielo esa noche. Al entrar, se podía observar un piano desgastado y un sillón de cuero negro ubicado a lo largo de la pared frontal del instrumento con el fin de que algunos invitados pudieran sentarse en él y deleitarse con alguna melodía musical. Más adelante, otro sillón color marrón, con el forro mucho más descuidado, se posicionaba sobre una alfombra que también había visto mejores años, y a sus lados había dos libreros repletos de libros antiguos iluminados por la luz de unas cuantas velas encendidas que no lograban nada más que darle un efecto más tétrico a aquella estancia, y al final, hasta el fondo de aquella negrura, había una enorme cama color rojo carmesí con varios doseles negros traslúcidos que caían desde una araña que se sujetaba de la pared y le daban un aspecto imperial. A su lado, se ubicaba un escritorio de mármol negro.

A medida que Marily se adentraba más en la habitación siguiendo los pasos de sus dos "superiores", pudo ir notando con más claridad la figura de su Ama sentada sobre el acolchonado edredón que cubría su lecho. Vestía un vestido blanco de satén y un sobretodo de color caqui hecho de pelo de camello.

A ella no le sorprendió verla con aquel aspecto un poco desaliñado ya que, como Profeta, ese era el vestuario que aquella joven acostumbrada a usar diariamente.

En cuanto estuvieron a un par de metros de ella, los tres se inclinaron a modo de reverencia y fue J quien rompió con el perturbador silencio.

—Nos llamaste, _mi_ Señora.

—Así es, J. Gracias por venir.

Su melodiosa voz hizo eco en los muros de toda la mansión. Era como si ésta y ella estuviesen en sincronía, y que entre ellas mismas se comunicaran absolutamente todo. Si algo le pasaba a su Ama, la mansión les hacía saber a ellos tres que ella los necesitaba y, por el contrario, si algo ocurría dentro o fuera de la mansión —siempre y cuando fuese dentro de los límites de su territorio—, ésta le transmitía a la joven cualquiera que fuese tal acontecimiento.

Era terrorífico, sí, pero era una forma de mantener a salvo la seguridad de su "hogar".

—Tú dirás en qué somos buenos.

Las palabras de J sacaron a Marily de sus pensamientos, obligándola a regresar su atención hacia la figura de aquella criatura oculta tras los doseles. La verdad le parecía extraño que aún no hubiese salido de sus aposentos para encararlos. Supuso que algo debía tenerla alerta.

—¿Algo ha ocurrido, _Ella_?

Marily levantó su mirada hacia L y, a pesar de que él le estaba dando la espalda y no podía verla, lo observó con verdadera sorpresa: eran muy pocas las veces que alguno de ellos _podía_ dirigirse de tal forma a su Ama, eso sólo lo hacían cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, así que el tono y el modo de hablar de L no hizo otra cosa más que advertirle sobre la seriedad de la situación. ¿Qué cosa podría ser tan grave como para llegar hasta esos extremos?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué es?

En lugar de responder, La Profeta se levantó de su lecho y caminó hacia una de las ventanas más cercanas y se detuvo enfrente de ella, levantó sus ojos chocolate hacia la luna y recreó para sí misma algunos vistazos de la reciente visión que la había asaltado momentos antes.

Ya no tenía duda alguna, estaba segura de ello.

Finalmente había llegado uno de los momentos más anhelados de toda su vida. Uno que no permitiría que nadie más interfiriera con él.

Lograría cumplirlo. Costase o lo que costase.

Se alejó nuevamente de la ventana y caminó con fingida tranquilidad hacia su escritorio. Sacó de uno de sus cajones un diario elegante y bien cuidado, lo abrió y de entre sus páginas sacó lo que parecía un papel desgastado por el tiempo, lo miró con detenimiento y, sin darse cuenta, sonrió ante la idea que comenzó a formular dentro de su mente.

—Necesito que estén preparados, chicos. Esto se pondrá interesante.

Ambos guardianes se miraron desconcertados mientras que Marily no se molestó siquiera en apartar la mirada de su Ama, sino que continuó observándola tratando de descifrar el misterio que _Ella_ figuraba para ella. Sabía que cuando su Ama daba una orden como aquella significaba que algo grande estaba por ocurrir. Casi podía jurarlo, La Profeta nunca soltaba un mandato como aquel sin una buena razón y después de haber compartido gran parte de su vida con ese ser, sabía que probablemente esta nueva visión era la que su Ama siempre había estado esperando.

Pero lo que Marily ignoraba era que dicha premonición también _era_ la que ella anhelaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

~ • ~

**PRIMERA PARTE**

—¡EL BOSQUE VERDE! ¿Y SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ RAYOS PRETENDES BUSCAR EN ESE LUGAR?

La voz de Tory retumbó contra los cuatro muros que sostenían la sala de nuestra casa, provocando que me dolieran los oídos. Incluso Ash, quien había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, tuvo que retroceder unos pasos para crear distancia entre ellos.

Era en circunstancias como esa, que las reacciones de su esposa eran un total misterio para todos nosotros. Uno nunca sabía de qué forma se revelaría, así que era mejor mantenerse lejos de su alcance.

Y también ocultarle cualquier tipo de herramienta. Martillos, por ejemplo.

Desde el momento en que volví a poner un pie dentro de la casa aquella mañana, mi madre no había parado de seguirme, exigiéndome que le dijera en dónde había pasado la noche. Y no es que la culpara, de verdad podía notar toda su ansiedad por saberlo, pero mientras menos supiese de mis acciones, mejor para ella.

Al parecer mi padre no había tenido corazón para decirle la atrocidad de mis actos durante el ataque al Café Du Monde. Quizás tenía razón al no haberle contado nada. Había sido uno de esos momentos de debilidad que sufría de vez en cuando, que traían consigo consecuencias desastrosas con las que debía lidiar cada vez que ocurrían.

Eran actos como esos los que me hacían dudar cada minuto más sobre mí misma.

Sobre mi autocontrol.

Una y otra vez maldecía el hecho de tener tales vulnerabilidades, de no ser capaz de separar lo sentimental de la realidad que me rodeaba. A veces deseaba rendirme a lo inevitable. Dejar que mi verdadero yo se apoderara de mí. Desvincularme de todo aquello que me producía dolor, preocupación, ira… dejar de prestarle atención al sufrimiento de los demás y sólo concentrarme en mi propio bienestar.

Pero al final, todo aquello que me causaba esos sentimientos, era por lo que luchaba día a día. Todas esas personas eran por quienes valía la pena continuar peleando contra mí misma. Eran a quienes amaba y que sin sus presencias en mi vida ésta no tendría sentido.

La muerte de Daniel había sido un golpe muy duro para mí, tanto como lo había sido la de Jaime en su momento. No podía sacarme de la cabeza la manera en como había tomado la noticia de semejante giro de los acontecimientos en su vida. Él había estado tranquilo, como si su mero estado actual no le importase en absoluto.

Aún podía recordar su sonrisa…

Y aquella mirada que me dedicó tratando de transmitirme una tranquilidad que estaba segura no sentía en ese instante.

"_Veámoslo por el lado positivo, al menos podré hacerte compañía de ahora en adelante"._

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que me había dicho antes de caer inconsciente por el malestar que le provocaba la ponzoña de la vampiresa.

Segundos después de perder el conocimiento, había comenzado a gritar lastimosamente.

Su dolor era como un puñal que se enterraba profundamente en mi estómago con cada gemido que salía de su garganta.

Me sentía tan impotente, tan débil ante aquella situación, que no tuve otra opción más que, a petición de mi papá, salir de la habitación y no atormentar más de lo necesario a mi amigo.

Por supuesto que su idea no me había agradado en lo más mínimo, pero ese no era el momento de preocuparme por lo que me gustaba o no, por el contario, debía pensar en lo que era mejor para Daniel.

Luego de haber estado desaparecida toda la noche, había regresado a mi casa a primera hora del día para buscar algunas cosas que necesitaría para el viaje que haría.

Gracias a mi abuela, ahora tenía un indicio de cómo restaurar el destino de Daniel. Estaba totalmente enfocada en encontrar a esta _criatura_ de la cual ella me había hablado y que posiblemente podría ayudarme con mi cometido.

El único problema era que _ella_ se encontraba al otro lado del Atlántico.

Más específicamente: el Bosque Verde.

Y ese _era_ el motivo principal por el cuál Tory se encontraba enfadada.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Después de haber abandonado el Café con el único propósito de encontrar un remedio para el estado de mi amigo, me interné en uno de los pantanos más cercanos para pensar con claridad sobre cuáles eran las opciones con las que contaba para ayudarlo, sin embargo, al no tener ninguna clase de experiencia en situaciones como esa, no tenía la más remota idea de por dónde comenzar. _

_Había salido a toda velocidad del establecimiento que nunca supe exactamente el lugar a donde había ido a parar y cuando me di cuenta de ello, supuse que el pantano era lo menos apropiado para pensar. De todos modos no era que tuviese muchos lugares a donde ir, así que opté por lo primero que me cruzó por la mente:_

_Kalosis._

_Me destellé en el infierno Atlante con la esperanza de que mi abuela pudiera aportar algo de su valiosa ayuda. _

_Era injusto pensar más en ella que en mi propio padre, pero sabía que en este tipo de situaciones el dios Atlante se negaría por completo a apoyarme. _

_Después de haber contemplado mi apresurada reacción en el Café y sabiendo las terribles consecuencias que acarrearía consigo, mi papá no se arriesgaría a mandarme en una misión la cual sabía perfectamente que era imposible. Una vez transformada en vampiro, hombre lobo, etc., la persona jamás volvería a ser humano. No importaba que tanto lo deseara, había ocasiones cuando la realidad superaba la ficción, y ese ciertamente era uno de esos casos._

_Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a darme por vencida tan fácilmente._

_Haría lo que fuese para impedir que Daniel sufriese un cruel destino que no era para él. Aun cuando tuviese que vender mi propia alma para lograr que él recuperara su pulso, lo haría. _

_Y nada, ni nadie —en otras palabras: Acheron— lograría detenerme. _

_Daniel no sufriría lo mismo que yo._

_ Cuando llegué al Jardín de mi abuela casi treinta minutos después de los sucesos de aquella noche, me acerqué a su figura con los nervios a flor de piel, quizás estaría enojada por la manera en como había actuado —en dado caso de que hubiese visto mis actos a través de su __**sfora**__— pero cuando la plata remolinante de su mirada interceptó la mía, me di cuenta que su humor estaba lejos de ser ira o enojo, más bien parecía…_

_ Orgullo y comprensión._

—_**Agria, **__¿qué te trae por estos rumbos? _

—_¡Abuela!_

_ En el momento que Apollymi me sonrió, no pude evitar correr y refugiarme en sus brazos, los cuales había abierto en mi dirección con toda la intención de que yo entrara en ellos y pudiese consolar mi dolor. Mis lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer._

—_Ya, pequeña, todo estará bien, no tienes por que sentirte así, no fue tu culpa._

_ Su voz era como una tierna caricia que apaciguaba el sufrimiento de mi destrozada alma, al igual que sus suaves manos acariciaban delicadamente mi cabeza brindándome consuelo. _

_ Y ella era Apollymi La Gran Destructora._

_ Diosa de la Vida, Muerte y Sabiduría._

_Quien era capaz de acabar con el mundo y la humanidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y que además, según lo que decían algunos antiguos mitos, cuando una persona estaba a punto de morir, lo último que veían eran sus ojos remolinantes a través de la neblina. _

_ Por supuesto todo era real, pero, para mi familia y para mí, era un Ángel._

_ Y ahora, más que nunca, la necesitaba._

—_No puedo evitarlo, abuela. Mi corazón está librando una batalla interna que temo pierda ante la obscuridad que día a día se hace más fuerte en mi interior. Pronto ya no podré contenerla. No con todo lo que la vida me arroja. Odio a esas perras, seguramente esto es obra de ellas._

_ Hice mi mejor intento para explicarle lo que me ocurría y debido a la dulce mirada que me dirigía, sabía que comprendía completamente mis acciones. _

_Y al igual que a mí, su ojos se obscurecieron cuando nombré a las estúpidas bastardas de su ex marido._

—_Ni me las menciones, te juro que algún día esas zorras pagarán por lo que les han hecho a todos ustedes. Pero como dice el dicho: la venganza es un plato que se come frío, y confía en mí cuando te digo que el día que salga de aquí lo primero que haré será ir tras ellas y me bañaré en sus entrañas._

_ Para ese momento, sus ojos habían adquirido ya el típico rojo escarlata que, comúnmente, solamente tomaban cuando ella estaba furiosa. Luego, cuando regresó su mirada hacia mí, volvieron a la normalidad._

—_Pero ese asunto lo dejaremos para después. Dime, __**ma komatia**__, ¿a qué has venido?_

_ En ese instante, mi dolor volvió acompañado de más lágrimas, desgarrando mi pecho y el poco control que había logrado acumular gracias a sus mimos. _

_ Me separé de ella tratando de parar mis sollozos y luego, usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba, me arrodillé ante su presencia, adoptando la postura de un suplicante hacia su Diosa._

_ Era algo absurdo de mi parte, pero no sabía de qué otra forma podía ganarme su ayuda._

—_Mi Diosa, he venido aquí ante usted, para suplicarle, implorarle, que me ayude a buscar la manera de revertir el vampirismo, nadie debería sufrir un destino tan cruel como ese. Lamentablemente no he traído nada de valor que pueda ofrecerle a cambio pero, si es necesario, le ofrezco mi propia alma, sólo ayúdame a salvar a mi amigo._

_ Al final de mi plegaria tenía los ojos cerrados y sumamente apretados, con toda la intención de aguantar las ganas de echarme a llorar sobre el piso. _

_Posicionada de esa forma, si mi abuela llegaba a decirme que no, sería más fácil para mí ocultar la desesperación que amenazaba con poseerme. _

_Si tan sólo ella hablara…_

_Pero no lo hizo._

_Por varios segundos, un desconcertante silencio inundó el lugar, haciéndome creer que quizás mi oferta no había sido lo suficientemente buena para el favor que le había pedido._

_En mi pecho, mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente provocando que mi desolación volviera a golpearme con el ímpetu con el que las olas chocaban contra las rocas. _

_Mi "fe" comenzó a decaer. _

_Durante esos segundos de incertidumbre total, sentí como ella se movía y cambia de posición, veía la forma de su sombra acercarse cada vez más a mí pero aún sin decir nada._

_Estuve a punto de perder toda esperanza hasta que finalmente sentí su presencia justo en frente de mí, se agachó hasta alcanzarme y tomó mi rostro surcado de lágrimas entre sus manos. Creí que me reprendería por haberle faltado el respeto de alguna manera, pero la mirada que recibí de su parte me dijo todo lo contario._

—_Abuela…_

—_Así que tu alma, ¿huh? Te diré algo y quiero que lo tomes en cuenta, nunca jamás vuelvas a jugar con algo como eso._

—_No entiendo, ¿por qué jugaría con algo así?_

_ Realmente estaba estupefacta. _

_No tenía idea de dónde había sacado semejante conclusión. _

—_Déjame terminar —levantó su mano en mi dirección para silenciarme—. Escúchame atentamente Paulina, __**te**__ exijo que jamás vuelvas a ofrecer algo tan valioso por algo insignificante._

_Tuve el deseo de poder hablar para decirle que la vida de Daniel no era algo insignificante para mí, pero mi instinto de supervivencia fue más rápido, y más inteligente, que me obligó a permanecer callada hasta que mi abuela acabara de discutir._

—_Sé lo que me vas a decir: que para ti el alma de ese chico vale la pena, pero no es así. Todas y cada una de las almas son importantes, eso no lo niego, pero no tienes que sacrificar la tuya por una causa perdida. Además, sabes perfectamente que conmigo no tienes que hacer ofrendas, jamás te negaría algo que, si estuviese en mis manos, te daría._

—_Entonces, ¿lo que me quieres decir es que no hay forma de regresarle su vida?_

—_Lo siento, pequeña, pero cuando la esencia abandona el cuerpo, no hay ninguna posibilidad de recuperarla, es la Ley de la Naturaleza._

_ Sin más, me desplomé sobre el suelo._

_ No. _

_ No podía ser… Daniel no se merecía eso._

_ Debía haber algo más que pudiera hacer para evitar su destino._

_ Entonces se me ocurrió otra idea._

—_Pero su alma no está del todo perdida, aún puedo ir al Tártaro y recuperarla._

_ Estaba feliz por tener al menos una oportunidad de rescatar a mi amigo pero, desgraciadamente, el semblante que mi abuela adoptó ante aquella descabellada idea me confirmó que era tan posible, como su deseo de que mi papá la liberara en ese mero instante._

_ Resoplé._

—_No sabes cuanto me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero aunque así fuese, no creo que pudieses hacer mucho. Hades te exigiría algo a cambio y créeme, nunca es bueno hacer tratos con ninguno de esos perros Olímpicos. Jamás cumplen su palabra al pie de la letra, les encanta hacer trampa._

_ El desprecio con el que dijo todo eso fue tan evidente, que me hizo regresar en el tiempo y recordar el terrible pasado de mi padre y mi tío Styxx. _

_ Y con toda la razón del mundo, la comprendí._

_La presencia del idiota de Apolo en sus dominios era el mejor recordatorio de todo lo ocurrido. _

_Al fin el dios-bueno-para-nada estaba recibiendo su castigo. _

_Y no existía una melodía más preciosa, y acorde a su estado actual, que sus gritos de dolor y humillación. _

_Hasta hace unos pocos meses siempre había creído que era mejor matar al desgraciado por todos sus actos barbáricos, pero al tener sus poderes vinculados al Sol, no podía morir. _

_A menos que deseáramos destruir el mundo junto con él, pero como no merecía tal honor, mi abuela permitía que Stryker y Zephyra lo torturaran como más les complaciera, y realmente era un deleite verlo sufrir y llorar lágrimas de sangre por todos los años —por no decir los once mil que eran— que había hecho sufrir a nuestra familia. _

_Además de que morir hubiese sido demasiado piadoso para él. No lo merecía._

_Al menos Artemisa había cambiado._

_ Luego de nuestro __**flashback, **__mi abuela agregó:_

—_Además, ¿al menos era griego como para que su espíritu hubiese podido ir directamente al Tártaro? _

_ Touché._

_ Negué lentamente._

—_Tienes razón, abuela. Fui una estúpida por pensar eso._

_ Aprovechando la postura que tenía sobre el suelo, atraje mis piernas hacia mi pecho rodeándolas con mis brazos y enterré mi rostro entre mis rodillas. _

_ No era justo._

_ Ya bastante tenía con lo que sufría personalmente… _

_¿Por qué rayos las perras Destinos agregaban más suplicio a mi cansada existencia?_

_Estaba tan encerrada en mis pensamientos que nunca supe cuando fue que finalmente mi dolor se exteriorizó, haciéndome llorar como cuando de pequeña lo hacía por el miedo que sentía por mis poderes. Aunque siempre había detestado el modo en como esa acción me hacía sentir vulnerable, en ese momento pareció haberme funcionado, porque lo que no había logrado con mi ofrenda original, lo conseguí derramando mis lágrimas: mi abuela se acercó más a mí, me tomó entre sus brazos, me llevó hasta su sillón y me colocó sobre su regazo, acarició nuevamente mi cabeza con movimientos gentiles y me ofreció su consuelo._

—_Shh, no llores más, pequeña mía._

_ Su melodiosa voz era como un suave viento que soplaba y hacia danzar rítmicamente las copas de los árboles. Sus protectores brazos me hacían sentir poderosa. _

_Pero de nada me servía esa sensación de poder si no podía usarla para aquello que más ansiaba._

_Apollymi volvió a hablar._

—_Escucha, sé que no debería decirte esto pero ya me cansé de verte sufrir tanto, no está bien, tu vida no debería de ser tan mortificante._

_ Sorprendida por sus palabras, me tragué mis lágrimas y levanté mi vista hacia ella._

_Tenía un temple de compasión._

—_¿Qué quieres decir, abuela?_

—_Existe una manera de salvar a tu amigo…_

"_En lo profundo del Bosque de Herzl existe una criatura conocida como La Dama, con un poderoso Don capaz de revertir la transformación de un vampiro, sin embargo, debes saber que para llegar hasta ella; sus guardianes, e incluso el mismo bosque, te pondrán a prueba: ellos serán los únicos que juzgarán si tus intenciones son lo suficientemente buenas y fuertes como para obtener el favor de su Ama._

_Pero no te confíes, __**ma komatia**__, no todo lo que veas será real…"._

_***FIN FLASHBACK***_

Continué con mi camino hacia mi cuarto ignorando por completo la voz de mi madre.

No tenía tiempo para escuchar todas sus quejas.

Mientras subía las escaleras, pude sentir como _toda_ mi familia iba tras mis pasos. Tory seguía insistiendo en lo peligrosa y loca que era la idea de ir tras el rastro de una disque Dama que, más que ayudarme, podría incluso hasta matarme.

Como si los daimons y el resto de las cosas sobrenaturales a las que me enfrentaba diariamente no lo fueran.

Además, no permitiría que ninguno de ellos me detuviera.

Iría a buscar a esta criatura hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo si eso me aseguraba que podría traer de vuelta lo que me había sido arrebatado.

Cuando Jaime había muerto, no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, ni tampoco había tenido el coraje de buscar la manera de recuperarlo y haberle dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir lejos de todo lo que pudiese hacerle daño otra vez.

Desde entonces, había pasado toda mi vida arrepintiéndome de mi cobardía y aunque sonara cruel, aquel acontecimiento me había dado las fuerzas para no darme por vencida esta vez.

Salvaría a Daniel.

Sin importar lo que me costase a mí misma.

—Paulina, ¿quieres al menos escucharnos?

La ansiosa voz de Soteria me detuvo por unos instantes bajo el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. Su pregunta había sonado más bien como una súplica para mí. Me sentía terriblemente culpable por ser quien le producía aquella lastimosa preocupación. Realmente odiaba verla sufrir de aquel modo.

No se lo merecía.

Estaba consciente de que estaba haciéndole mucho daño al ignorar por completo todas sus advertencias y también el terrible miedo que sentía por mi bienestar.

Ella era mi madre.

La única mujer que se había atrevido a reclamarnos a mi papá y a mí cuando nadie más lo había hecho. La mujer que me había cuidado desde que tenía uso de memoria. Quien había estado al pendiente de mí en todo momento, en las buenas y en las malas, la que me daba consejos y con quien adoraba pasar todo el tiempo posible cuando nuestros tiempos libres coincidieran.

Y ahora me encontraba haciendo caso omiso de sus ruegos, aplicándole la ley del hielo para evitar que siguiera persiguiéndome por toda la casa y por si fuera poco, provocando que su voz se quebrara al borde del llanto.

Vaya hija que era.

Pero no tenía otra opción.

Si no conseguía encontrar a esta Dama, o lo que sea que fuese, jamás me lo perdonaría.

—Basta, _matera _—me giré hacia ella y la encaré—, no sigas desperdiciando saliva, no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión, ya está decidido, voy a viajar hasta ese lugar, ya no trates de convencerme de lo contrario, _por favor_.

—Pero es que es una misión suicida, no sabes lo que habrá en ese lugar, puede que no regreses y muerta no le serás de ayuda a Daniel, y si nos causarás dolor a nosotros.

—Tienes que ser más optimista, mamá. Tú me conoces, no soy de las que se dan por vencidas fácilmente, he aprendido de mis experiencias pasadas y te aseguro que voy preparada para lo que sea.

Mientras estaba hablando con ella, había empacado lo que creía que me sería de utilidad para mi misión, y luego de terminar mi equipaje, que constaba solamente de un pequeño morral rojo donde, gracias a mi magia —el hechizo que Draco me había enseñado para hacer las cosas pequeñas—, llevaba varias municiones para al menos un mes fuera de casa.

No era que pensara tardarme tanto, pero…

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo planeas irte? No creo que sea sensato que vayas tú sola.

—No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

Salí de mi habitación a toda prisa, bajé las escaleras y comencé a ir hacia la puerta del porche, pero cuando estuve a un centímetro de abrir, otra voz me detuvo bruscamente.

—Aún no has contestado la pregunta de tu madre, jovencita.

Y ahí estaba.

La voz de mi papá por fin se había levantado.

A decir verdad, ya se había tardado en aparecer.

—Aún no lo sé, _solren_.

A pesar de que finalmente había decidido participar en la discusión, ni siquiera él sería capaz de obligarme a quedarme. No importaba todo el esfuerzo que hiciera para lograrlo, no lo conseguiría.

—Paulina…

—Ni lo intentes, papá, no funcionará, tú también me conoces, no voy a abandonar mi causa, fue mi culpa que pasara todo esto, ¿por qué simplemente no pueden entender como me siento?

En ese momento, mi voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse. Ya estaba harta de que quisieran "hacerme" entrar en razón.

—No es que no te entendamos, amor. Es que nos preocupamos por ti. Verte partir así tan de repente es duro —se detuvo y cuando volvió a hablar sonó un tanto inseguro—. Ni siquiera nos has dicho cómo fue que descubriste la existencia de esta criatura.

Por un momento, detuve nuevamente mi andar y dirigí toda mi atención hacia mi padre, a quien había dejado atrás cuando había abierto finalmente la puerta y crucé el umbral.

La forma en como había dicho la última parte me dejó un tanto pensativa.

¿Era mi imaginación o había, en serio, vacilado?

_ ¿Qué estás ocultando, papá?_

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme antes de irme, _solren_? No sé si fueron mis nervios, pero puedo jurar que te vi vacilar antes de preguntarme por mi fuente de información.

En ese momento, Acheron se maldijo mentalmente por su descuido y se quedó en shock por unos segundos antes de responder.

—Claro que no vacilé, simplemente fue una observación. Es difícil creer que hayas descubierto algo así en una sola noche.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No me estás ocultando algo más?

Entonces el dios abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Tu pregunta no viene al caso.

Suspiré rendida. Era obvio que no le sacaría nada.

—Eso pensé.

Emprendí nuevamente mi camino hacia la calle. Bajé las escaleras del porche y doblé hacia la izquierda en dirección al 915 de la Iberville Street.

La casa de Daniel.

Y con cada paso que daba alejándome de la mía, menos podía percibir las voces de mis padres, por lo tanto, ya no alcancé a escuchar lo que ambos discutieron después, y que de haberlo sabido antes, me hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas durante el viaje.

~ • ~

Tory y Ash se miraron el uno al otro con evidente nerviosismo. Los dos tenían la ligera sospecha de quien había sido la causante de mi repentina salida, pero aunque le exigieran respuestas, ambos sabían muy bien que ya las conocían.

—Estoy preocupada, Achimou.

Efectivamente, el tono de la voz de mi madre respaldaba sus palabras.

—Yo también, Sota, yo también.

—¿Qué crees que pase cuando descubra la verdad?

—No lo sé, lo único a lo que podemos apelar ahora es a confiar en lo que le hemos enseñado toda su vida. Esperemos que eso sea suficiente para que a su regreso aún siga confiando en nosotros en lugar de buscar la forma de matarnos. Sinceramente no creo que llegue a esos extremos, pero puedo apostar a que al menos buscará una forma de torturarnos.

Tory sollozó débilmente.

No quería creerlo, pero su marido tenía razón, ella también esperaba que aquel viaje no llegara a cambiar mis sentimientos para con ellos, pero aunque lo anhelara con toda su alma, sabía perfectamente que después de que descubriera parte de la verdad sobre mi pasado, las consecuencias no pasarían de largo para nadie.

Debido a todos los sentimientos encontrados en su interior, no podía evitar tener un presentimiento que literalmente le gritaba que aquello estaba mal, que no debía permitir dejarme ir _sola_ en aquella misión. Pero como una vez su padre le había dicho, llegaba un momento en la vida de todo padre cuando debía contener el impulso de querer controlar paso a paso la vida de sus hijos y hacerse a un lado cuando ellos decidieran abrir sus alas y dejar el nido, confiando plenamente en todas y cada una de las enseñanzas inculcadas a través de los años.

Lamentablemente, nuestra situación era tan especial, que ningún libro especializado en la materia venía con instrucciones para criar a una hija humana-vampiro con estereotipo de sirena-bruja. Mucho menos a una cuyo pasado estaba lleno de fantasmas y situaciones sin aclarar que podían resultar desastrosas para toda su familia.

Eso sin contar el posible desequilibro mental que pudiese llegar a sufrir yo en el proceso.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Había tomado mi decisión, y tanto ella, como mi papá, debían respetarla. Era hora de enfrentar mis demonios internos.

Y si fuese necesario, ambos estarían ahí para recoger y unir nuevamente mis pedazos.

—La clave es confiar, Achimou. Debemos tener fe en que aunque recupere una parte de su vida real, ella seguirá siendo la misma chica que criamos con amor.

—_Realmente_ quiero creer en tus palabras, Sota, y créeme que lo intentaré, pero si al final todo esto resulta mal, no me importa lo que pueda llegar a provocar: suprimiré sus recuerdos de esta jodida misión y así pueda volver a ser la de antes. Y yo personalmente, me encargaré de que nada, ni nadie, la lastime de nuevo.

En ese momento mi madre no lo vio, pero el brillo en los ojos de mi papá selló aquellas palabras a modo de promesa.

Y como Dios del Destino Final, una vez dichas, sus palabras eran absolutas.

~ • ~

De camino hacia la casa de Daniel, varios pensamientos asaltaron mi cabeza hasta casi el borde de la demencia. No podía pensar con claridad, ni tampoco podía concentrarme en la locura que estaba a punto de hacer.

¿Y si mis padres tenían razón?

¿Y si todo esto fuese una muy mala idea?

¿Qué clase de pruebas serían a las que tendría que enfrentarme?

¿Qué me aseguraba que aquello no era una trampa y que esta "Dama" realmente existía?

A esas alturas ya nada tenía sentido para mí, pero si esa era la única manera de reparar el daño causado tenía que arriesgarme. No era como si fuese la primera vez que me enfrentaba a una situación como esa, lo único diferente era que en esta ocasión no lo estaba haciendo por mí misma.

O eso creía yo.

Antes de que Daniel cayera inconsciente, él me había dicho que, si bien no estaba del todo satisfecho por su nueva condición, al menos iba a poder hacerme compañía en alguna que otra de las misiones a las que solía ir. No es que fueran la gran cosa, el máximo peligro al que acostumbraba enfrentarme eran los daimons, los demonios gallu, un panteón entero de Dioses cabreados, una que otra vez al fin del mundo y… ¡oh sí! A Simi queriendo asar con salsa BBQ y luego comerse a cualquier ser vivo que se le atravesara en el camino.

Pero aquello no era razón suficiente como para que aceptara tan drástico cambio.

Le había prometido que encontraría la forma de solucionar el problema para que pudiese volver a ser el de antes y para que también siguiera viviendo su vida como se suponía que debía ser. No importaba lo que me costara, cumpliría mi promesa aunque fuese lo último que hiciera, a pesar de que al principio no le hubiese agradado para nada la idea.

Hasta ese momento, nadie sabíamos con certeza si existía alguna cura para tal mal, pero ahora que había podido hablar con mi abuela y que ella, además de darme consuelo, me hubiese dado un punto del cual partir, estaba segura que, aunque no estuviese del todo convencida, sí podía al menos asegurar que encontraría alguna otra pista.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Apollymi aún retumbaban en mi cabeza…

_No todo lo que veas será real…_

¿A qué se habrá referido con eso?

¿Acaso serían las susodichas pruebas impuestas por los guardianes de la criatura?

La verdad era que estaba aterrada. Jamás en mi vida había tenido que enfrentarme a una situación a ciegas. No sabía con exactitud cómo le iba a hacer para asegurarme de que iba por el camino correcto, o si es que estaba en el lugar indicado.

¿A quién engañaba?

Aquella situación comenzaba a salirse de mis manos.

Estuve a punto de detener mis pasos, darme la vuelta y regresar a casa. No quería hacerlo sola. Quizás si me disculpaba y admitía mi error, mi papá aceptaría ir conmigo, así ya podría sentirme más segura, o si él no podía, al menos podía suplicarle que me prestara a Simi o incluso permitiría que Bas fuera conmigo. No era como si mi hermano se fuese a negar, siempre estaba esperando la oportunidad de poder probar ante nuestros padres su coraje y lo buen protector y guardaespaldas que podía ser, además, era un semidiós, tampoco era como si hubiese muchos peligros para alguien como él y tal vez, de esa forma, incluso hasta Tory se quedaría más tranquila sabiendo que nos tendríamos el uno al otro para cuidarnos.

Sí, esa era una buena idea pero… ¿sería lo correcto?

La idea de quizás llevarme a Bas o a Simi me hacía sentir mejor, pero aun así había algo que me impedía llevar a cabo ese plan. No sabía bien como explicarlo, pero era como si algo parecido a un presentimiento me orillara a no decirle nada a nadie y que lo hiciera por mi propia cuenta.

Y tal vez por eso era que me sentía tan insegura.

¿Qué demonios _era_ aquella sensación que me hacía no querer recibir ayuda de nadie?

¿Por qué _debía_ ir yo sola?

¿_Quién_ o _qué_ me estaba llamando?

Sólo los dioses sabían cuantas ganas tenía de renunciar a todo aquello, volver a mi vida cotidiana y olvidarme que alguna vez pasó todo eso pero, de repente, la imagen de un antiguo rostro apareció fugazmente en mi cabeza.

Jaime.

En ese momento todo tuvo sentido y, por segundos, la visión de mi amigo caído me dio el coraje suficiente para enfrentar el próximo reto de mi vida. Tenía miedo, no lo negaba, pero no podía darme por vencida. No podía dejar que Daniel sufriera el mismo destino que Jimmy porque, si bien Danny no estaba del todo muerto, prácticamente era lo mismo. Ya no tenía pulso. Su corazón había dejado de latir y eso era mucho peor que la misma muerte.

No. No permitiría que Daniel tuviera el mismo destino que Jaime.

Antes muerta.

Sin embargo, a medida que lo pensaba, la misma pregunta volvía a aparecer…

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

Entonces caí al suelo de rodillas, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho abrazándome a mí misma. Afortunadamente no había muchas personas alrededor que pudiesen presenciar mi fatídica humillación.

A estas alturas mis temores habían logrado apoderarse completamente de mi mente, hasta el punto que mi cuerpo no tuvo otra opción más que someterse a la serie de escalofríos que lo recorrían sin piedad.

Realmente no estaba preparada para aquella responsabilidad.

Lo único que quería era volver a ser la chica que era antes de haber sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para haber aceptado la carga que significaban mis responsabilidades. Ser la niña que corría desesperadamente a los brazos de su padre buscando protección. La que se enrollaba en los brazos de su madre y se olvidaba del resto del mundo por horas y horas. La que se sentaba en el regazo de su abuela para que le contara asombrosas historias de cuando la Atlántida había sido uno de los continentes más poderosos del mundo y de un legendario mito sobre una poderosa Diosa llamada Yobmok, que era el Corazón de Atlantis en los días de su mero apogeo. Incluso deseaba volver a ser la inexperta y puberta aprendiz con la que mi padrino Savitar había tenido que lidiar por más de diez años.

Y eso ya era mucho pedir.

Pero la realidad era otra, y aunque la detestaba con pasión, debía hacerme cargo de ella. Ya no era más aquella niña asustadiza. Era toda una guerrera hecha y derecha, entrenada para afrontar cualquier obstáculo sin importar su naturaleza. Debía encontrar la forma de reponerme y recuperar el valor que necesitaba para terminar lo que había comenzado. Ya había puesto en marcha mi plan, y a pesar del terror que sentía por embarcarme en esta aventura, no descansaría hasta ver hecho mi cometido.

Para ese entonces, mi cuerpo logró acumular la fuerza suficiente para poder moverse nuevamente, lamentablemente no pude levantarme antes de ser descubierta por dos de las personas —o bueno, al menos una de ellas lo era, aún no encontraba una categoría para definir a la otra— a quienes no había visto desde la tragedia de la noche pasada.

—Hey, ¿qué estas haciendo ahí? ¿Besando el pavimento?

La sarcástica voz de Damon logró sacarme de mis pensamientos, devolviéndome bruscamente a la realidad.

—Oye tú, déjala en paz, ¿qué no ves que está mal?

Esperen… ¿_ese_ había sido Draco?

¡Dioses queridos! ¿_Qué _hacían esos dos ahí y _juntos_?

¿Acaso el apocalipsis ya había comenzado sin haberme enterado?

Me levanté torpemente del suelo y clavé mi mirada en ambos. Iban vestidos totalmente de negro y con dos sobretodos largos hasta media rodilla, con mangas largas y cuello alto como si estuviésemos en mero invierno.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

¿Qué rayos les pasaba? Aún era Septiembre, en otras palabras, todavía era otoño, estábamos a 72 °F —22.2 °C— ¿y estos dos ya tenían frío?

Que los dioses se apiadaran de ellos porque el invierno era mucho peor.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí… j-u-n-t-o-s?

Ambos resoplaron fastidiados. A leguas se notaba que habían permanecido juntos más por mera necesidad que por elección propia.

Y yo que había creído que por fin habían comenzado a hacer las paces.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Estaba buscándote, ¡qué más! Y como _mechones de oro _no puede hacer nada sin mí —Draco rodó los ojos con molestia ante su comentario— pues quiso unirse a mí para encontrarte, no es la gran cosa.

—Espera, ¿_mechones de oro_? ¿Por qué le dices así?

Sacudí simultáneamente mi cabeza a modo de reproche.

¿Qué clase de sobrenombre era aquel?

Honestamente, Damon necesitaba urgentemente clases de control del sarcasmo.

—¿Qué no ves? Es el apodo perfecto, al principio le decía _ricitos de oro_, ya sabes, por el pelo, pero como es lacio y no rizado, preferí cambiárselo por _mechones_, le queda mejor, ¿no te parece que le queda apropiado?

Luego de su vaga explicación, mi expresión cambió radicalmente: enarqué mi ceja izquierda mientras que mi mandíbula cayó varios centímetros hacia abajo, mi ojo derecho temblaba de estupefacción.

¡QUÉ!

—Damon… eso es lo más tonto que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

Tras mis palabras, la carcajada que soltó Draco fue tan estruendosa que por un momento quise hacerme invisible para escapar de aquellos dos espíritus locos que se habían apoderado de sus cuerpos.

Bendito Olimpo. Qué día.

—¡Ja! En tu cara, ¡brabucón!

Las burlas de Draco comenzaron a hacerse más notarias, tanto, que la gente de los establecimientos cercanos empezaron a asomarse para presenciar su vergonzosa actuación.

¡Qué horror! ¡Cómo había ido a parar ahí!

En ese instante, tuve el tremendo deseo de darle una bofetada para calmar sus nervios, sin embargo, para ese entonces, Damon ya estaba yendo hacia él y, como si me hubiese leído la mente, le propinó dos trancazos obligándolo a regresar a la normalidad.

El rubio se tranquilizó de inmediato, sin embargo estaba realmente cabreado, pero al menos ya no hacía el ridículo.

—¿Qué te pasa, _sanguijuela_? —le demandó saber.

—Deja de actuar como un retrasado mental, ¿quieres? No es el momento.

—¡¿Y tú que sabes?!

—Mucho más que tú, eso te lo aseguro.

—Hey, chicos, no peleen…

Hice el ademán de acercarme a ellos pero lo único que conseguí fue quedar en medio de su tosca disputa.

Demonios.

—¡Asqueroso chupasangre, no te atrevas a volver a tocarme con tus sucias manos!

—¡Mira quién lo dice!

—¡No vuelvas a llamarme _mechones de oro_, idiota!

—¡No vuelvas a burlarte de mí, _mosquito_!

Justo en ese momento, Draco comenzó a ir por Damon, quien ya lo esperaba listo para dar el primer golpe.

Incluso aunque ellos empezaron a tirarse de golpes, dando un espectáculo digno de los cavernícolas, no hice nada por tratar de separarlos. Todavía estaba completamente estupefacta por la manera en cómo se trataban. Ellos sabían perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando y aun así no podían dejar a un lado sus diferencias para no atormentarme más. No me gustaba ver a mis amigos pelear, porque sí, los consideraba a ambos mis amigos, aunque en ese momento quisiese matarlos por su desfachatez.

Ellos continuaron su batalla hasta que los golpes comenzaron a surtir efecto y sus pieles se cortaban hasta el punto de empezar a dejar manchas rojas sobre el asfalto.

Los murmullos entre los testigos que estaban presenciando tal acto retrógrado no se hicieron esperar, y mientras más tiempo me tardaba en reaccionar, más teorías escuchaba de su parte, algunas eran cómicas y me hicieron reír lo suficiente como para dejar de preocuparme y disfrutar de las luchas libres gratis.

Pero otras no lo eran.

Y con cada segundo que pasaba, más fuertes y groseras se volvían.

Algunas personas hasta se atrevían a apostar que era yo por quien ambos estaban peleándose, pero lo que más me fastidió fue un grupo de mujeres de la tercera edad, quienes no estaban muy lejos de mí, que habían comenzado a echarme miradas de reproche e indignación mientras comentaban entre sí mismas lo inmadura que era por permitir que Damon y Draco llegaran hasta el límite de golpearse para "ganar mi amor", y que yo, como toda niña caprichosa, disfrutaba de verlos en esa situación sin que me atreviera a intervenir.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Suficiente, no más golpes.

Me acerqué a ellos conforme les ordenaba acabar con su enfrentamiento.

Las personas a nuestro alrededor seguían apostando por quien ganaría. A estas alturas ya no me sorprendería que los más atrevidos hubiesen apostado incluso sus casas o fuertes sumas de dinero.

_Esto no es un casino. Ni tampoco Las Vegas._ Me dije a mí misma al límite de mi cordura.

—Ok, ya paren ustedes dos, están dando un show con todo y efectos especiales.

Mi orden fue clara y concisa, pero como era de esperarse, ninguno me hizo caso.

_¡Ja! Tomen eso ancianas pecaminosas._ Si ambos se estuviesen peleando por mí, justo ahora ya los tendría a mis pies, acatando todas mis órdenes.

No siempre se podía tener razón en la vida.

—¡DAMON! ¡DRACO! ¡YA BASTA!

A pesar de todos mis intentos por tratar de separarlos, ambos seguían luchando como si se tratara de una batalla a muerte súbita donde el más fuerte de los dos sobreviviría. Mientras más tiempo tardaban en hacerme caso, más me desesperaba, y, sin importarme la presencia de todos aquellos humanos, usé mis poderes y los separé furiosamente uno del otro, lazándolos contra el pavimento y provocando que se golpearan la espalda violentamente, cosa que evidentemente no me importó. Luego de eso, me regresé hacia el público con furia contenida, casi podía jurar que mis ojos habían cambiado de color y que había fuego en ellos, uno capaz de derretir hasta el más gélido pensamiento.

—La función ha terminado, largo de aquí.

El tono de mi voz fue imperioso, casi abrasador, como si yo fuese una especie de loba alfa y hubiese gruñido demandantemente una orden hacia una manada descontrolada, después de todo eso parecían todas esas personas: una multitud de animales sin modales.

Luego de mi demanda, la gente comenzó a alejarse apresuradamente, algunos espantados por la forma en como había hecho sonar mi mandato y otros simplemente porque, quizás además del miedo, ya no había nada que ver ahí.

Cuando finalmente nos encontramos nuevamente solos, me volví hacia el par de idiotas que esperaban "dócilmente" a que dijera algo que rompiera el tortuoso silencio. En el momento que posé mis ojos sobre ellos, mi sangre hirvió. La ira comenzaba a apoderarse de mí nuevamente y por un instante sentí como mis ojos volvían a arder.

Sin darme cuenta, mis poderes mentales empezaron a causar estragos sobre ellos. Ambos se frotaban los brazos desesperadamente con ambas manos tratando de aliviar la repentina picazón que sentían sobre la piel, comenzaron a sudar excesivamente, y ya estando en el límite de mi paciencia, empecé a infundirles la sensación de que estaba quemando su piel.

Claro que solamente se trataba de magia en su estado puro, aun estando fuera de mis cabales jamás les haría realmente daño por sus estupideces, pero eso no significaba que no les castigaría por ello.

Estaba tan concentrada en su sufrimiento que se me olvido por completo que estábamos en plena calle, a la luz del día y con muchas probabilidades de que la gente volviera a aglomerarse a nuestro alrededor, por lo cual, decidí parar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—¡Demonios, Paulina! ¿Qué querías hacernos? ¿Asarnos y luego comernos con salsa BBQ?

La pregunta de Draco me devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Eso estaba haciendo? ¡Rayos!

Damon comenzó a levantarse al mismo tiempo que Draco. Ambos aún sostenían sus cabezas entre las manos intentando estabilizar su equilibrio y recuperar el enfoque de sus miradas.

—Son unos idiotas, ¿qué creían que estaban haciendo?, ¿qué trataban de demostrar con su vil pelea? Qué infantiles son.

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

—Disculpe, señorita perfección, pero ¿has oído hablar del famoso dicho: "hablando se entiende la gente"? No era necesaria tanta agresividad.

Bufé.

—¿En serio? Porque, acorde a lo que vi, ninguno de ustedes parecía hablar civilizadamente, más bien parecían cavernícolas.

—Es porque te apresuraste a hacer tus trucos de magia, en lugar de permitirnos explicarte la situación.

En lugar de hablar, más bien parecía que Damon estaba gruñendo las palabras. Sabía cuanto odiaba que ejerciera mi magia sobre él, pero tomando en cuenta lo ocurrido, tendría que cambiar su manera de reprocharme las cosas porque yo no cedería fácilmente a sus quejas. De todos modos no era como si él mismo estuviese en una posición aceptable para decirme cómo debía actuar.

—Guárdate tus comentarios, Damon. No estoy de humor. Y si me lo permiten, "caballeros" tengo una misión que cumplir.

Les di la espalda y reanudé mi camino hacia casa de Daniel.

La intromisión de aquellos dos había retrasado mucho mis tiempos y si no me daba prisa, no alcanzaría a dejar arreglados todos mis asuntos antes de partir.

Iba pensando en millones de cosas. Ni siquiera podía pensar en una sola. Físicamente mi cuerpo aún se encontraba en New Orleans, pero mi mente ya había viajado hasta el Bosque Verde, creando cualquier escenario posible con el que pudiese encontrarme una vez que pisara su territorio.

¿Cómo sería?

Sinceramente jamás había hecho un viaje tan lejos de mi hogar.

No podía negar que ciertamente estaba aterrada, no sabía con certeza qué haría cuando llegara o por dónde tendría que comenzar a buscar, por eso tenía la intención de pasar el resto del día en Kalosis con mi abuela para prepararme.

Y gracias a la incompetencia de esos dos se me había hecho tarde.

Lancé un suspiró al aire mientras continuaba caminando con pasos largos hacia mi destino. Me sentía terriblemente agotada. Apenas podía creer que no había dormido nada la noche pasada. A estas alturas, mis ojos comenzaban a picarme e hincharse por la falta de sueño, pero no podía darme el lujo de tomar un descanso.

El tiempo era oro.

Apollymi me había sugerido que mientras más pronto partiese, más pronto regresaría con la cura y así Daniel lograría salvarse.

Y por supuesto, yo no era quien para contradecir las palabras de una diosa.

Aceleré mi andar hasta casi volar sobre el pavimento. No podía permitirme seguir perdiendo tiempo. Salvar el alma de mi amigo era demasiado importante para mí y no lo echaría a perder, aunque las presencias de Damon y Draco estuviesen a mis espaldas.

—Paulina, ¿se puede saber a dónde vas? —me preguntó Damon.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. Váyanse.

Lancé aquella orden como si de plano estuviese fastidiada de que me siguieran. En ese momento yo no había notado el tono amargo de mi voz, sin embargo ellos sí lo habían hecho y el cambio que se produjo en su humor me lo hizo saber.

Me detuve unos segundos y me volví hacia ellos para encararlos.

—Lo siento, chicos, no fue mi intención hablarles de esa manera, es sólo que llevo muchísima prisa y temo que si me retraso un minuto más, luego sea demasiado tarde.

Damon resopló con hastío, desviando su mirada de mí sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero Draco no, y antes de preguntarme por lo que hacía, calvó su mirada gris en mí, como si tratara de descifrar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

—No entendemos a que te refieres, ¿a dónde vas?

—Es… una larga historia.

—Pero tenemos tiempo.

—No, Draco, yo no. Ahora debo ir a casa de Daniel y luego iré con mi abuela, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer.

Traté de renovar mi camino pero el bufido que Damon lanzó me obligó a detenerme en seco. Con Draco no tendría ningún problema en que aceptara mi nueva misión, pero ya sabía yo que cuando se trataba de Damon, las cosas no resultarían para nada sencillas. De hecho, nunca lo eran.

_Aquí vamos otra vez_ pensé.

—¿Así qué de eso se trata todo, no?

—¿A qué te refieres, Damon?

—Danielito muere, luego se convierte en vampiro y tú haces todo un drama por esto. Por si lo has olvidado, yo también soy un vampiro. ¿Puede, este simple condenado, tener un minuto de tu atención, por favor?

La manera en cómo explicó sus sentimientos me hizo sentir culpable. Ya sabía que, tarde o temprano, sus celos explotarían. Era su costumbre pero, lamentablemente para su ego, no tenía tiempo de ocuparme de eso en ese momento. Quizás cuando regresara pasaría más tiempo con él, pero ahora que mi oportunidad de regresar a la normalidad a Daniel pendía de un hilo, no lo dejaría jugar con mis emociones.

—¿Sabes, Damon? Honestamente no sé de qué te quejas, Daniel es mi amigo, está en esta condición por mi culpa y yo le hice la promesa de no abandonarlo. Tú ya has tenido bastantes años para lidiar con el vampirismo pero él no, así que sí no te importa, Señor-Me-Creo-Tu-Dueño, me urge llegar con él y luego regresar con mi abuela.

Empecé a caminar nuevamente sin prestarle atención.

Tanto él, como Draco, seguían de cerca mis pasos.

—¿Por qué tanta urgencia? ¿Qué estás planeando?

Entonces, por sexta vez en el día, volví a detenerme.

—Planeo irme en una misión. Gracias a mi abuela, encontré una forma de _curar _a Daniel y pienso aprovecharla, y ninguno de ustedes me persuadirá de lo contrario, ya he tomado mi decisión y pienso cumplir con ella.

Damon y Draco se quedaron congelados en sus lugares luego de haber escuchado la naturaleza de mis intenciones. Ambos estaban con las mandíbulas desencajadas y con los ojos en blanco. Incluso podía jurar que habían dejado de respirar de la impresión, no era que me preocupara mucho por el vampiro pelinegro, él no necesitaba hacerlo, pero el mago rubio era otro caso.

Esperé impacientemente a que alguno saliera de su repentino trance, pero cuando ninguno lo hizo, resoplé ligeramente con los ojos cerrados y volví a emprender mi camino hacia Iberville Street.

Finalmente, cuando llegué al final del bloque, justo antes de girar hacia mi izquierda para continuar hacia mi destino, sentí como dos manos grandes y fuertes me sujetaron y me jalaron hasta introducirme en un solitario callejón.

Traté de moverme para liberarme, sin embargo, a pesar de todos mis intentos, no pude hacerlo y de inmediato supe que había sido víctima de un hechizo.

Más específicamente, de un _Petrificus Totalus_.

Si no hubiese sido porque en ese momento llevaba prisa, con todo gusto les hubiese permitido vengarse por todas esas veces que yo también los había congelado sin su consentimiento, pero ahora no era ni el momento, ni el lugar adecuado.

La ira comenzó a crecer en mi interior.

—Lo siento, Pau. No era mi intención petrificarte pero era necesario.

Draco hizo ademán de disculparse por su atrevimiento. Claramente podía sentir la furia que comenzaba a corroer mis pensamientos, por lo tanto, trató de no mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Tenía presente que me había hechizado aun sabiendo que yo no contaba con mucho tiempo para hacer lo que fuese que tuviese que hacer y sabía perfectamente que cuando el hechizo se rompiera, tendría que lidiar con mi cólera.

—¡Oh, vamos! No fue del todo su culpa, yo se lo pedí, no podía dejar que te marcharas así como si nada. Nos debes muchas explicaciones.

Como pude, trasladé mi vista de Draco hacia Damon, aumentando el fulgor del fuego que invadía mis ojos.

No lo podía creer. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan egoísta?

La ira en mi interior fue aumentando en un crescendo de emociones y pensamientos cruzados hacia el vampiro que en ese momento deseaba matar. Si él pretendía tenerme ahí, bajo el poder de un vil hechizo, a su merced… estaba equivocado.

—Te lo advierto, sanguijuela, el _Petrificus Totalus_ no durará mucho.

La voz de Draco tembló sabiendo lo que les esperaba una vez que me liberara.

Por algo, él había sido el elegido para resguardar mis poderes, mas no controlarlos.

Una vez liberados, éstos tomaban el control de mi mente y cuerpo y concebían acciones cuyo único propósito era cumplir mis más profundos deseos, sin importar su naturaleza o procedencia. Al ser mi _Guardián_, Draco sabía esto perfectamente, por lo que prefirió liberarme antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para mi control. Prefería mil veces enfrentarse a la ira de Damon, que a la mía.

Y no lo culpaba. Era la mejor decisión que podía tomar.

—Aguarda, sólo necesitamos que se calme un poco para que acceda a contarnos todo.

Draco bufó.

—¿Estás bromeando cierto? Se nota que no la conoces para nada.

—¿A qué te refieres, _hada madrina_?

—Eres un tonto si piensas que puedes controlarla, sus poderes superan un millón de veces a los míos, no hay nada ni nadie que pueda retenerla, excepto su familia. Y deja de ponerme ridículos sobrenombres.

Draco literalmente le gruñó las palabras a Damon, y antes de que el vampiro pudiese contradecirlo, el rubio me liberó de su hechizo, retrocediendo hasta alcanzar una de las obscuras esquinas del callejón, manteniéndose lo más lejos posible de mi alcance.

En el momento que dejé de sentir mi cuerpo atrapado, levanté mi vista hacia Damon, mostrándole el ardiente rojo de mis ojos.

~ • ~

Bas iba caminando por la Bourbon Street en dirección al Santuario.

En el minuto que abandoné la casa, Ash y Tory habían subido a su habitación y no habían salido de ahí durante más de una hora. Él pensó que quizás estarían meditando seriamente varias maneras de cómo detener la evidente locura que yo pensaba hacer.

Había creído que, por ser el más apegado a mí, nuestros padres lo tomarían en cuenta dentro de lo que sea que estuviesen planeando, pero en el momento que se plantó delante de su puerta y escuchó sus voces diciendo que no arriesgarían a nadie de ellos, ni siquiera a Simi, sus esperanzas murieron.

No podía creer que no lo consideraran. Se suponía que éramos una familia unida, pero parecía que mientras más pasaba el tiempo, nuestros padres ocultaban más secretos. De lo poco que había podido escuchar, supo que nuestro padre iría a investigar un poco más acerca de esta misteriosa cura de la cual me había enterado durante mi ausencia la noche anterior y que al parecer ahora se había convertido en lo único que ocupaba mi mente.

Por supuesto que Tory estuvo de acuerdo con Ash y aceptó quedarse en la casa para estar al pendiente de él, de Theron y de cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar, sobre todo de mi regreso. Y como no, también para ocultar la propia ausencia de papá ante ellos.

Ya no podía soportarlo más.

Le enfurecía el mero hecho de que sus propios padres lo imaginaran como un chico débil, que no haría nada más que preocuparlos al arriesgar su propia seguridad y que además pensaran que, en lugar de ayudarlos, les estorbaría.

Por eso ahora se encontraba ahí, rumbo hacia el Bar El Santuario para poder pensar con claridad su próximo movimiento. Ya que obviamente en su casa no lo tomarían en cuenta, al menos en el Bar tendría tiempo suficiente para ordenar sus ideas y decidir qué opción era la más adecuada para la situación.

Había tomado esa decisión justo después de medio escuchar la conversación de nuestros padres. Si Ash, Tory, e incluso yo, pensábamos dejarlo fuera del juego, él encontraría la forma de entrar en él y hacer su propia jugada.

Ya me lo había dicho una vez: él era mi hermano, y como familia siempre estaría ahí para mí sin importar las circunstancias, ni los peligros a los que me enfrentara. Tomaría mi mano y me haría saber que contaba con su apoyo en cualquier momento.

—¡Hey, tú! ¡Sebastos Eudorus! ¡Espérame!

El sonido de una voz lejana lo sacó de las profundidades de su mente, pero como iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, no reconoció al dueño de ésta hasta que al final decidió girar su cabeza en dirección hacia donde la había escuchado y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando descubrió a Theron corriendo hacia él.

¿Pero _qué_ estaba haciendo él ahí?

Nuestro hermano menor llegó hasta él y respiró profundamente tratando de recuperar el aliento y luego regresó su atención a Bas.

—Vaya, creí que jamás te alcanzaría.

—Theron, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sinceramente, Bas estaba sorprendido. ¿Cómo rayos le había hecho Theron para dar con él? Había tomado las debidas precauciones para que nadie sospechara de su ausencia, pero al parecer no habían sido suficientes.

Theron chasqueó la lengua.

—Apuesto a que creías que nadie te estaba siguiendo, ¿huh?

Bas suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres, Theri? Estoy algo ocupado en estos momentos.

—¡Oh, vamos! No me vas a salir con que otra vez tienes una cita con una bella chica, ¿o sí? No puedes creer que en serio sea tan tonto como para tragarme ese cuento, tendrás que inventar algo mejor que eso.

—Yo nunca dije tal cosa. Jamás he tenido una cita en toda mi vida.

Bas se defendió al momento sin dejar pasar la mirada malévola que le lanzó Theri.

—Y es por eso que estoy aquí.

Bas rodó los ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres, enano?

Si se hubiese tratado de otro tipo de situación, la sensual sonrisa que Theri dibujó en sus labios, mostrándole sus perfectos y blancos incisivos, no le hubiese causado escalofríos a Bas; pero con todo lo ocurrido desde la noche anterior, y con mi inesperada misión suicida, sabía que nuestro hermano se traía algo entre manos. El problema ahora, era descubrir lo que su traviesa mentecilla estuviese planeando.

—Vas al Santuario, ¿no? De verdad no creerás que te dejaré hacer esto solo.

Bas puso los ojos en blanco.

Ni en un millón de años se hubiese imaginado que Theron descubriría sus intenciones.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Bueno, no fue difícil, verás, soy muy bueno resolviendo acertijos. Además, hermano, te conozco lo suficiente incluso como para haber adivinado lo que pensabas hacer con los ojos cerrados, y si te soy completamente honesto no quería quedarme fuera. Nuestros padres piensan que no somos lo suficientemente capaces de pensar por nosotros mismos, ni que, por ser más apegados a nuestra hermana que ellos, podríamos aportar buenas ideas para solucionar el problema, pobre de ellos, pero con su permiso o no, como hermanos debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros mismos.

Bas no hubiese podido estar más sorprendido si Theron hubiese llegado hasta él y le hubiese dicho que me tenía amordazada e inconsciente dentro del Mausoleo de Marie Laveau, la famosa Reina del Voodoo que había vivido hacía más de cien años y que sus restos se encontraban en el St. Louis Cemetery.

Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su raciocinio para digerir las palabras de Theron.

—Es un muy buen punto de vista.

—Así es, es uno de mis Dones, pero…

Bas se limitó a observar en silencio a Theron cuando éste se interrumpió.

Algo en su interior le decía que nuestro hermanito pensaba justo igual que él y que por esa razón estaba ahora ahí, ofreciéndole su ayuda para acabar de una buena vez por todas con la terquedad tanto mía, como de nuestros padres.

—¿Pero qué, Theri?

—Pero también lo hago por la razón más importante: Paulina es nuestra hermana, y jamás permitiría que algo o alguien le hiciera daño, la amo demasiado como para dejar que se marche sola. Si a _solren_ y a _matera_ no les importa, pues allá ellos, yo no pienso abandonarla.

Touché. Tal y como Bas lo había predicho, a ambos los movía el mismo incentivo por el cual él estaba buscando maneras de afrontar aquella situación.

—No creo que sea el caso, ellos la aman tanto como nosotros y también están haciendo lo mejor que pueden por ayudarla.

Theron bufó indignado.

—Sí claro, pues bien, no veo que estén haciendo mucho.

Bas sacudió la cabeza a modo de reproche.

—No hables así de ellos, Theri. Son nuestros padres y debemos respetar sus decisiones, aunque no lo parezca, ellos tienen más experiencia que nosotros en cuanto a este tipo de inconvenientes.

Theron le dedicó una mirada fría. Parecía como si quisiese devorarse a nuestro hermano por su evidente falta de razonamiento.

—¿Bromeas, cierto? Ni tú mismo te creíste tus palabras.

La plata remolinante de los ojos de Bas comenzó a inquietarse.

Aquello siempre ocurría cuando su humor cambiaba precipitadamente, sobre todo cuando se enfurecía y estaba al borde de perder la cordura. Incluso había veces en las que, si no lograba controlarse, sus ojos cambiaban de color a un rojo intenso. Ambos habían heredado aquella peculiar habilidad de papá, por lo tanto debían tratar de recobrar su compostura cada vez que sentían una ligera picazón que advertía el cambio.

Desafortunadamente mi hermano estaba tan alterado por todo lo que estaba pasando recientemente que el calor de su cuerpo le impidió notar dicha señal.

—¡BASTA, THERON STYXX! NO VUELVAS A DECIR ALGO EN CONTRA DE PAPÁ Y MAMÁ.

Theron lo miraba pacientemente. Estaba consciente de que había tocado una fibra sensible en el interior de Bas y ahora había medio despertado a la bestia. Había visto como los ojos de nuestro hermano cambiaban de color y si no dejaba de presionarlo, Bas terminaría perdiendo completamente su juicio.

Suspiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Quieres calmarte? Estamos en plena vía pública y tú ya andas haciendo demostraciones. Si vas a seguir haciéndolo entonces mejor ponte los lentes de sol. Ningún humano está acostumbrado a ver un par de ojos rojos cuando no es Halloween, ni Mardi Gras.

Bas pestañeó varias veces al escuchar las palabras de Theri. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento había permitido que el cambio ocurriera. Quizás no era bueno que dejara que su enojo hacia nuestro hermano lo dominara. Debía ser más cuidadoso al respecto.

—Lo siento, no quise actuar así.

—Ni te disculpes, no fue tu culpa, ya sabes lo rebelde que soy, no debí presionarte tanto, es sólo que no puedo creer que confíes ciegamente en papá y mamá cuando es evidente que ninguno se ha dignado a explicarnos la situación. Ya no somos unos niños, Sebastos. Tenemos derecho a saber qué está pasando y por qué arman tanto alboroto.

Bas suspiró ante las palabras de Theron. Odiaba admitirlo pero él tenía razón. Ash y Tory se estaban limitando demasiado. No querían aceptar la ayuda de nadie ajeno a la familia y ni siquiera los estaban tomando en cuenta a ellos.

Eso no era tener las cosas _bajo_ control. Eso era actuar desesperada e irresponsablemente porque obviamente no contaban con el mando total. Se les había escapado de las manos y ahora no sabían como responder ante ello. Si los adultos no podían lograr gran cosa, al menos él debía intentar lo suyo por su parte y ahora, con la ayuda de Theron, quizás ambos podrían pensar en algo más, algo que posiblemente sus padres estuviesen ignorando.

—De acuerdo, quizás sí estoy confiando excesivamente en ellos, pero no es para que les faltemos el respeto.

Theron levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

—Conste que yo jamás los insulté, sólo hice notar la poca credibilidad que tienen para con nosotros, el resto lo asumiste tú solito. Por si no lo has notado, estoy realmente preocupado por nuestra hermana y quiero agotar todas y cada una de las opciones que tenemos para ayudarla.

Ante aquellas palabras, ni siquiera Bas pudo objetar algo al respecto.

—Sí, sí, ya entendí, a mí también me preocupa, la amo y no quiero que le pase nada.

—Entonces estás de acuerdo que _debemos_ encontrar una manera de ayudarla en lo que sea, aun cuando nuestra única opción sea viajar con ella, ¿verdad?

Bas miró a Theron atónito. Claro que había pensado en eso, pero le costaba trabajo asimilar que aquel chico, a quien se suponía que conocía bien, estuviese predispuesto a romper unas cuantas reglas.

_Al menos sería por una buena razón_ pensó.

—Muy bien, Theri, entonces vayamos al Santuario. Hay muchas cosas que planear.

Theron volvió a sonreír escalofriantemente.

—Muéstrame el camino, hermano. Yo te sigo.

Una vez más, Bas rodó los ojos y nuevamente emprendió camino hacia la Ursulines Avenue, con su hermano caminando a sus espaldas.

~ • ~

Acheron se destelló de New Orleans a su palacio en Katoteros con la misma finalidad para la que últimamente había estado yendo: hablar con Apollymi.

Él tenía la ligera sospecha —sino es que hasta la certeza— de que había sido obra suya el repentino descubrimiento de la susodicha cura para el vampirismo, y hasta no confirmarlo, no podría quitarse el pendiente que le causaba su inapropiada amabilidad para conmigo.

Se preguntaba la razón del por qué tanta _lengua suelta_ de su parte. Si lo pensaba con claridad, sabía que no era algo muy característico de su madre. No cuando en el pasado, precisamente ella, se había negado a responderle a él varias interrogantes propias.

¿Qué rayos se traía entre manos?

Necesitaba averiguarlo lo más pronto posible. No quería que por ideas suyas, yo me enfrascara en una estúpida e innecesaria misión que podría costarme la vida, y a él todo el trabajo que le había costado criarme.

Lo que más le preocupaba no era el hecho de que me fuera —confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para dejarme tomar mis propias decisiones—, sino lo doloroso que podría resultar aquel viaje para mí.

Él conocía perfectamente lo que _era_ la "cura" a la que mi abuela había hecho alusión y lo que más le enfurecía era su descarado atrevimiento al habérmela mencionado siquiera.

Acheron lo sabía.

Sabía perfectamente lo que yo iría a buscar y no tenía ninguna duda de que la encontraría, después de todo estaba seguro de que la reconocería inmediatamente.

Maldito el momento en que había optado por ocultarme la verdad, y ahora que se daba cuenta de su error ya era muy tarde para remediarlo.

Aún así no podía darse por vencido.

_Debía _encontrar la manera de resguardarme de los terribles fantasmas que asechaban mi pasado. Juraba que si llegaba a encontrarme con aquella "Dama" no sería capaz de perdonarlo. Temía que yo me atreviese a señalarlo como la fuente principal de todos mis temores, y además, que también lo culpara por todas las jodidas incógnitas que jamás había podido responder sobre mí misma.

Estaba consciente de que aquel día llegaría, pero nunca imaginó que fuese tan pronto. Se suponía que yo jamás descubriera la razón del por qué me había separado en mi familia biológica, del por qué nunca debía enterarme del motivo por el cual los Cullen me habían alejado de ellos. Se suponía que yo viviera una vida larga, plena y feliz a pesar de nunca haber sabido como fue que había llegado a sus brazos en primer lugar. Lo último que quería era que yo resolviera aquel misterio y que me marchara de su lado para reunirme con quienes me habían engendrado.

Ese era el peor golpe que podría experimentar, y honestamente, a pesar de que aún no me había marchado, sentía como si ya se lo hubiese dado.

Por otra parte, si llegaba a encontrarme con la Dama, no necesariamente tendría que descubrir la verdad de golpe. Después de todo, ella tampoco tenía claras las razones de su propia existencia. Como Dios del Destino Final, él sabía perfectamente la naturaleza de aquella criatura y, por consecuente, también conocía sus orígenes.

Llegada a esa conclusión, realmente no tenía mucho de que temer, mas sin embargo no podía arriesgarse a que, por azares del destino —o mejor dicho, por obra de sus tres perras y bastardas "hermanas"— yo descubriera su terrible secreto y por venganza me alejara de su lado.

No. Eso jamás lo permitiría. Debía impedirlo a toda costa.

—_Matera._

Apollymi apareció al primer llamado de su hijo.

—Apostolos, no te esperaba, _m'gios._

—_Matera_,¿me puedes decir en qué estás pensando? ¿Por qué mandaste a mi hija al Bosque Verde?

El tono de voz de mi padre denotaba un profundo disgusto y una clara señal de ira que no se molestó en ocultar. Aún cuando se trataba de su propia madre, no podía, ni quería, esconder la evidente molestia que le causaba el tener que hacerle frente a esa clase de problemas.

Cuando me adoptó, se había prometido a sí mismo que nadie que no fuera él se metería en nuestras vidas. Ni siquiera Simi. Y ahora ahí estaba, en presencia de la sombra de su madre, reclamándole por su intervención cuando no debería haber abierto su boca. Claro que no pretendía faltarle el respeto, pero simplemente había cosas en las que no tenía derecho a meterse. Mi pasado, por ejemplo. Estaba eufórico, pero se obligó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse antes de volver a hablarle. Se había callado durante unos segundos esperando la respuesta de ella, pero mientras la observaba cuidadosamente se dio cuenta que no pretendía responder.

—Sigo esperando, _matera._

Apollymi suspiró.

—No tengo nada que decirte.

Acheron la miró atónito. No podía creer tal descaro de su parte.

Era como si ella se creyese con la autoridad suficiente como para andar diciéndome semejantes cosas sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos, así como si tampoco tuviese la obligación de responder por ellos.

Mi papá suspiró indignado.

—_Matera_, no puedes hacer esto.

—No entiendo de lo que me hablas.

Por un momento, los ojos de él se tornaron rojos, pero se obligó a controlarse.

—¡Y un cuerno, _matera_! ¡Dime por qué rayos le hablaste a MI hija sobre ese lugar! ¡Eres mi madre; te amo, pero no puedo permitir que me hagas esto! ¡No puedes quitarme autoridad!

Ash exhaló profundamente esperando que esta vez Apollymi se dignara al menos a responderle eso. Tenía la idea de que ella se enojaría por la manera en cómo él le había exigido aquello o, por otra parte, que le pediría que la perdonara por lo que había hecho, sin embargo, cuando encontró su mirada, no vio ni un solo destello de arrepentimiento, al contrario, estaba quieta, respirando normalmente y con los ojos fijos en él. Su plata remolinante era un mar de aguas tranquilas.

—¿Y bien?

—Ya te lo dije, _m'gios_, no tengo nada que responder. Paulina vino, pidió mi ayuda y yo se la di. Fin de la situación.

Ash rechinó los dientes. No sabía si reír o llorar. Estaba seguro que, de seguir así, faltaba poco para que el monstruo en su interior cobrara vida.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! ¿Por qué tuviste que decirle que fuera a ese lugar? ¿Te das siquiera una idea del peligro en el que la pusiste?

Mi abuela cerró sus ojos e hizo ademán de acercarse a mi papá pero él se alejó cuando la vio acercarse, no era como si se pudieran tocar mutuamente, pero con el humor que traía en ese momento no quería cometer el error de agredirla verbalmente. Era mejor conservar sus distancias por ahora. Apollymi pareció estar de acuerdo, ya que retrocedió los escasos tres pasos que había dado para regresarle su espacio.

—Estará bien, Apostolos. ¿En serio crees que si hubiese algún riesgo, yo hubiese puesto a mi propia nieta, una de las principales razones por las que eres feliz, en peligro?

Ash resopló.

—Ese es mi punto, _matera._

—Tranquilízate, _m'gios_, no hay nada que pueda dañar a nuestra niña allá.

—Es que tú no lo sabes.

En ese instante, mi papá se dejó caer sobre su trono tratando de no dejarse vencer por la enorme preocupación que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Mi abuela finalmente pudo acercarse a él y observó a corta distancia la intensa agonía que poseía la mirada de su hijo.

Fue hasta ese momento que se maldijo a sí misma.

De haber sabido la terrible angustia que le causaría a mi papá, jamás hubiese abierto su boca para mandarme lejos en una misión casi suicida.

—Lo lamento mucho, _m'gios_, nunca ha sido mi intención ponerte en esta situación. Eres lo que más amo en todo el universo y haría lo que fuese para que estuvieses bien. Creo que últimamente he estado consintiendo demasiado a mis nietos y eso está mal.

Ash posó su mirada en ella con evidente tristeza.

—No tiene nada de malo que los consientas, _matera_. Pero una cosa es consentirlos y otra muy diferente es malcriarlos. Lo que estás haciendo con Paulina es darle todo lo que te pide cuando y como ella quiere.

Apollymi pareció avergonzada. Jamás lo hubiese visto de esa forma si mi padre no se lo hubiese hecho notar.

—Tienes razón, perdóname, Apostolos.

Mi papá le sonrió agradeciéndole su disculpa, mas sin embargo eso no era suficiente para cambiar el rumbo de la situación. Él sabía que yo aún tenía la intención de marcharme en busca de esta criatura y no tenía idea de qué hacer para evitarlo.

—No te culpo, _matera_, pero gracias a lo que le dijiste, ella está empeñada en encontrar a esta chica.

Mi abuela abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendiéndose por la inesperada revelación que él le había dado sin darse cuenta.

—¿Chica?

Ash asintió.

—Sí, a la Dama.

—¡Oh, ya! ¿Pero de qué forma _sería_ eso un desastre?

Mi papá la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si no se tragara el cuento de que ella no sabía a lo que él se refería. Aunque, por otra parte, él jamás le había mencionado algo acerca de mi _otra_ mitad, debido a eso, él no podía culparla por ese fatídico error suyo. Él debió haber confiado un poco más en su familia con todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo, así como también debió haber sido más abierto para que las cosas no hubiesen terminado de esa forma. Ahora era demasiado tarde, y no había otra salida más que pagar las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones.

_Incluso un Dios puede equivocarse_, pensó.

—Ahora sí que todo esto es culpa mía, _matera_.

—Me temo que no sé a qué te refieres, _m'gios_.

—Debí haberte dicho la verdad… Debí haber confiado más en ti en lo que a Paulina se refiere. Si lo hubiese hecho, tú no hubieras mencionado el tema del Bosque Verde y a esta hora ella ya estaría terminando de atravesar su Duelo por la muerte de su amigo en lugar de estar obsesionada con una cura que no es posible.

Apollymi no tuvo otra opción que quedarse callada y congelada en su lugar.

Si hubiese sabido antes que la situación era tan grave, jamás se hubiese atrevido a contarme acerca de la Dama que dominaba el territorio del Bosque Verde. A pesar de que mi papá nunca le hubiese hablado más sobre mí cuando me adoptó y de todos los secretos que ocultaba tras mi sombra, ella se sentía tremendamente culpable porque ahora se había dado cuenta de la metida de pata que había hecho.

Por eso —aunque ella todavía no sabía muy bien qué era _"eso"_—él le había dicho que me había puesto directamente en peligro y yo, como experta en romper reglas, estaba siguiendo su consejo como un corderito directo al matadero. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sólo lanzándome a lo desconocido.

Ella sabía que no había nada en ese lugar que pudiese causarme tanto daño como mi papá había tratado de hacerle ver hace unos instantes, sin embargo, aún no podía quitarse esa espinita de no saber el por qué de tal reacción de su parte.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Tanto ella, como él, sabían que no había poder suficiente como para impedir que yo fuera en aquella misión, así que si alguien debía sentirse culpable por tal acto, esa debía ser ella y no su amado hijo.

—No sigas martirizándote, Apostolos. Esto fue mi culpa, no tuya, _m'gios._ Fue un estúpido error que nunca debí cometer.

—Tú no sabías, _matera_, no tenías forma de hacerlo. Debí haberte contado sobre eso.

—Cálmate, estoy segura de que sea lo que sea no va a dañarla, nuestra chica es fuerte, no se dejará atrapar tan fácilmente.

Acheron negó ligeramente con su cabeza. El desasosiego de sus ojos caló hondo en el corazón de mi abuela. Odiaba verlo de esa forma, y todo por haberme dado una pista para salvar a un chico el cual ni siquiera le interesaba a ella.

Aquello la hacía desear la cabeza de Daniel, quien, en su opinión, era el verdadero culpable de la situación.

—No es un daño físico a lo que me refería cuando dije que la habías puesto en peligro, sino uno psicológico.

Apollymi frunció el ceño sin entender a lo que se refería su hijo.

—¿De qué hablas?

Mi papá se pasó ambas manos por la cara y el cabello, echándolo hacia atrás y manteniéndolo en ese lugar, cruzando los dedos sobre su nuca mientras luchaba por reunir el suficiente valor para finalmente contarle la verdad a su madre.

—Hablo de lo doloroso que este viaje pueda significar para ella porque, en dado caso que logre su cometido y encuentre a Dynemor, todo lo que hemos luchado por construir una vida tolerable para ella, se destruirá en cuanto sepa la verdad.

Mi abuela dibujó un gesto de terror en su rostro cuando escuchó a mi papá decir aquellas palabras. Ella aún tenía ciertas preguntas que hacerle con respecto al tema pero, después de haberlo escuchado decir el _nombre_ de la Dama, supo que no solamente había metido una pata, sino las cuatro. Gracias a su grandiosa contribución, había arruinado todo lo que, con sudor, lágrimas y sangre, habíamos logrado edificar para mí.

Y no pudo evitar maldecirse por eso.

De haberlo sabido antes, jamás hubiese abierto la boca para satisfacer mis caprichos.

Fue entonces que tomó una decisión.

Estaba de acuerdo que, en cierta parte, ella era culpable por el viaje que estaba a punto de hacer, ya que era ella quien me había dicho de la existencia de esta criatura, pero también estaba de acuerdo en que mi papá había cometido un error al no contarle lo más básico sobre mí, por lo tanto le exigiría toda la verdad, sabía que a él le costaría hablar de eso pero era lo mejor, todo con tal de nunca volver a equivocarse de esa manera.

—Apostolos, escúchame, tanto tú como yo somos culpables de lo que está pasando, pero si hubieses sido honesto conmigo desde que la trajiste, esto pudo haberse evitado.

—Lo sé y lo siento, _matera_.

—Te entiendo, _m'gios_, pero nuestras disculpas mutuas no van a arreglar lo que hemos causado hoy. De ahora en adelante tendrás que decirme absolutamente todo, empezando desde ahora. Tienes una familia, Apostolos, no puedes seguir guardándote las cosas para ti solo mientras nos dejas fuera a nosotros. No siempre vas a tener el control de lo que suceda a tu alrededor.

Acheron sintió las palabras de Apollymi como una dura, pero merecida, bofetada. Como si de repente le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría, despertándolo de un largo letargo, donde, tal como lo había dicho su madre, él tenía el control absoluto de todas y cada una de las situaciones que ocurrían a su alrededor, regresándolo a la realidad en la cual lamentablemente aquel sueño no era real.

Él encontró la mirada de ella y suspiró resignado.

Apollymi tenía razón. Ya era hora de que empezara a confiar en su familia con el secreto que había jurado guardar por toda la eternidad.

~ • ~

Damon yacía sobre el suelo tratando de recobrarse de las heridas que le había provocado cuando lo lancé contra la pared al menos unas diez veces. Luego de liberarme, no había podido aplacar la ira in crescendo dentro de mi mente, por tal motivo me había desquitado con él por su osadía al pretender que tenía todo bajo su control.

A pesar de todas aquellas ocasiones en las que le había advertido que bajo ninguna circunstancia se cruzase en mi camino, él había decido ignorarme por completo y actuar bajo sus propios términos.

Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de su decisión.

Ese furor que sentía en mi interior estaba devorando centímetro a centímetro cada rincón de mi mente. A estas alturas, si lograba contenerme lo suficiente como para no destrozar a Damon, sería un gran logro para mi aclamado autocontrol.

Sin embargo, la insistencia por parte del vampiro pelinegro en tratar de mantenerme dominada me hacía querer desear arrancarle la cabeza y enseñarle que nadie jugaba conmigo.

—Así que… seguimos en las mismas… ¿huh?

La sangre en su boca le impedía hablar con oraciones más complejas. Apenas podía sostener su cuerpo apoyándose levemente con sus codos contra el asfalto. Necesitaba de mucha energía para poder hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Claro que si me hubiese hecho caso desde un principio, no hubiese habido necesidad de haberlo maltratado tanto.

Al responderle, mi voz sonó monstruosamente.

—Siempre tienes que estar metiéndote en donde no te llaman, vampiro. A estas alturas, ya deberías saber que no puedes doblegarme.

—Sólo quería que me explicaras lo que estaba pasando.

Su intento de excusa hizo que la bestia en mí se enfureciera más. ¿Por quién me estaba tomando? ¿Es que acaso todas las criaturas como él eran iguales?

Lo señalé con mi dedo índice.

—No, Damon: lo que tú _querías_ era tratarme como una vil niñita que no sabe lo que estaba haciendo, pero se te olvidó que a esta niña nadie le dice qué hacer.

—Te equivocas, jamás quise pretender tal cosa.

—¿Entonces por qué le ordenaste a Draco que me petrificara? ¿En serio creías que un _Petrificus Totalus_ podría detenerme? Lamento decirte que no es así. El único hechizo capaz de contenerme es el _Ofgmágos_ y tomando en cuenta que yo soy su creadora, además de que no existe nadie más que sea capaz de controlarlo, tus probabilidades de dominarlo son nulas.

Estuve tentada a reírme en su cara por osar desear tener tal poder sobre mí, pero la mirada en sus ojos me paralizó: estaban llenos de una sensación incómoda, como si en el fondo trataran de transmitirme cierta desilusión, como si aun después de todo lo sucedido lo hubiese decepcionado. Me sentía como si, a pesar de tenerlo a mi merced, era yo quien había perdido la batalla contra mi voluntad.

Y aquello no me gustó.

Al contrario, hizo que la llama de mi furia renaciese de las cenizas.

¿Quién rayos era él para venir e intentar cambiar toda mi vida? Él no tenía idea de todo lo que había tenido que vivir durante veintitrés años. No sabía nada acerca de todas aquellas veces que tuve que ocultarme tras la figura de mi padre para poder sobrevivir un día más. De todas aquellas ocasiones en las que prefería refugiarme en Katoteros, condenada a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo sola, practicando para poder dominar unos poderes que no había pedido, sin la compañía de ningún otro ser como yo que comprendiera como me sentía a excepción de Simi, pero incluso ella también me dejaba atrás cuando acompañaba a mi padre en sus inagotables misiones por el mundo.

Cuando Tory había llegado, mi vida había mejorado bastante. Me sentía más protegida y amada cuando ella estaba cerca, y luego del nacimiento de mis hermanos había logrado crear una especie de tregua con mi agitada alma, pero incluso en aquel entonces algo me faltaba y lo que más me desesperaba era no saber _qué_ era.

Había tratado con todas mis fuerzas de encajar en una sociedad en la cual se suponía que, criaturas como yo o mi familia, no existían.

Si no hubiese sido por mi padrino Savitar, Takeshi y mi papá, jamás habría logrado ser quien era ahora. Quizás podría ser testaruda, inexperta, bipolar e incluso agresiva, pero al final todo eso era por la manera como había sido forzada a crecer.

Ninguna niña que tuviese la edad que yo tenía cuando me di cuenta de los horrores y de las atrocidades que atestaban el mundo, estaría lo suficientemente cuerda para aceptar esa realidad y no pensar en someterse a un tratamiento psicológico porque, siendo sinceros, era imposible que un mundo como _aquel _existiera.

No era mi culpa ser el monstruo que Damon insistía que era, pero a pesar de serlo —en cierta manera— no iba a permitir que me señalara como tal cuando realmente ni siquiera me conocía.

—No te atrevas a juzgarme, demonio. Tú no sabes… no tienes idea de cómo me siento, de lo que significa para mí esta cruel existencia que no se la desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. Nunca he sabido responder ante la dura realidad que me rodea y saber que quizás nunca obtenga las respuestas que busco es una gran desilusión para mí. Ser esto —me señalé a mí misma— es una pesadilla, una de la cual jamás voy a despertar y contra la que tengo que luchar diariamente. Ya de por si es un tormento para mí misma vivir de esta manera, así que no voy a permitir que una de las personas, a quien considero como parte de mi familia, también sufra lo mismo. Afortunadamente he logrado encontrar una forma de devolverle lo que le fue arrebatado y ahora que voy en camino a contarle la buena noticia apareces tú, jugando a ser mi voz de la razón como si tuviese que pedirte permiso para cumplir esta misión. Te equivocas, Damon, puedes tratar todo lo que quieras, pero no vas a detenerme. Ni hoy, ni nunca.

Estaba a punto de retomar la tortura para terminar de enseñarle de una buena vez por todas que no volviese a meterse en donde no le correspondía, sin embargo, antes de volver a empezar, en uno de los rincones más apartados del callejón, Draco carraspeó.

¡Vaya! Había olvidado que mi gran "Guardián" estaba ahí.

Sin duda otro más de quien debía encargarme.

—Creí que ya te habías largado, Draco.

—Lo siento, no podía hacerlo, no iba a dejarte sola.

—Mejor sola, que mal acompañada.

El mago suspiró.

—Pau, no quise hacerlo, de verdad, sabía que te enojarías pero es que también no sabía de qué otra manera podía hacer que dejaras de caminar y te dignaras a contarme tus planes. No puedes dejarme fuera.

Por un momento me olvidé de Damon y pasé mi vista de él hacia el rubio que finalmente había salido de su escondite.

El brillo de mis ojos destellaba como si fuera intensas llamas de fuego ardiente. El color rojo remolinante de ambos parecía un río de lava que moría por desbordarse y arrasar con todo a su paso incluyendo a mi insensata y molesta humanidad, aquella que no me permitía dejar en libertad al demonio que ansiaba por tomar el control y olvidarse de los estúpidos sentimientos que me forzaban a nunca olvidar el por qué siempre lo mantenía cautivo. Quería mandar todo a la mierda y liberar al ser que realmente era…

Pero los ojos grises de Draco —bastante parecidos a los plateados de mi familia, excepto por el gran detalle de que los de él no remolinaban— me hicieron recobrar la razón. La sola visión imaginaría de las miradas de preocupación por parte de mi papá y mis hermanos era suficiente para devolverme a la realidad.

El demonio en mi interior gritó frustrado, diciéndome que esa no sería la última vez que trataría de controlarme. Afortunadamente, siempre y cuando me mantuviese calmada y pensara antes de actuar, no ganaría.

Mis ojos regresaron a su verde natural y los signos de mi involuntaria transformación comenzaron a ceder. Lancé un sonoro suspiro cuando los latidos de mi corazón volvieron a la normalidad.

—Lo lamento, Draco. Es la situación la que está volviéndome una loca desquiciada.

El mago suspiró con alivio al darse cuenta de mi cambio de humor tan drástico y sonrió con satisfacción al haber presenciado uno de los milagros que podía conseguir gracias a mi poderoso autocontrol.

Él había creído que, al soltar a mi bestia interna, tanto él, como Damon estarían en serios problemas, no sólo por el hecho de que era técnicamente indomable, sino que si hubiese dejado que mi lado obscuro me devorara, hubiese causado un gran espectáculo público y por supuesto después ambos tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones al respecto.

Se acercó a mí y me envolvió con sus brazos bastante… ejem… tonificados…

—No te preocupes, entiendo por lo que estás pasando, no es fácil tu situación.

—No me des tanto crédito, fueron tus ojos los que realmente te salvaron, así que dale las gracias a ellos y come mucha zanahoria para que nunca te fallen.

Me miró atónito, como si acabase de confesarle algo que no esperaba.

—¿Disculpa?

No pude evitar reírme por la expresión de asombro en su rostro. Me hubiese gustado haberle permitido fantasear con aquella loca y utópica idea de que quizás estaba enamorada de él, pero tarde o temprano aquello podría ocasionarme más problemas de los que ya tenía y honestamente era lo último que necesitaba justo ahora.

—No me malinterpretes, ¿quieres? Me refiero a su color. Si no fuera porque tu gris es estático, podría jurar que por tus venas correría sangre de dioses atlantes.

Él pareció entender a la perfección mi vaga explicación, ya que sonrió con cierta actitud socarrona y actuando muy bien su gracioso papel de chico indignado.

—¡O sea! ¿A qué te refieres? Mis ojos son perfectos.

Aquello lo dijo con una voz tan melosa y haciendo el típico gesto de llevarse la mano al pecho que me hizo reír fuertemente. Si no fuese porque conocía ese lado suyo que NUNCA dejaba a la vista de los demás, juraría que alguien había secuestrado al verdadero Draco, y esa persona se estaba haciendo pasar por él gracias a la poción multijugos.

—Eres todo un comediante.

—¿Qué? ¿A caso también me discriminarás por tener sentido del humor?

Volví a reír con fuerza.

Para ese momento incluso ya había olvidado el mal rato que habíamos pasado al inicio, sólo que, infortunadamente, también me había olvidado del vampiro que yacía sobre el suelo con graves heridas en su cuerpo.

Cuando lo recordé, mi buen humor se desvaneció y dio paso a la culpabilidad, en parte Damon se lo tenía merecido, aunque ya conocía sus inoportunas intromisiones, eso no le daba derecho a tratar de manejar mis decisiones, pero aún así yo no debí haberlo maltratado tanto.

Me aproximé a él lentamente para darle tiempo de recuperar su aliento y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, dejé que la energía del _Erafthí_ se expandiera por todo mi cuerpo hasta las palmas de mis manos y así poder curarlo de los estragos de mi furia.

Durante el tiempo que la magia estuvo haciendo su trabajo fui notando como la sangre en el piso y sus magulladuras desaparecían, dejando ver la rápida recuperación de su piel. Para el tiempo que terminó, Damon ya se había puesto nuevamente de pie mirándome con molestia.

—De verdad siento todo lo que te hice.

Traté de que mi disculpa sonara lo más sincera y convincente posible, pero la mueca distorsionada que él dibujó en su rostro, dedicándome todo el desprecio del que pudo ser capaz de expresar, me confirmó que no lo había logrado. Sus ojos azules estaban bañados por una decepción que me costó trabajo aceptar como mi mera responsabilidad. Yo sabía que le había fallado y no podía culparlo, al menos no del todo.

Claro que en parte él tenía la culpa de eso, le había advertido muchas veces sobre mi inestable temperamento cuando se trataba de mis seres queridos. Una y mil veces le expliqué que jamás se metiera con alguno de ellos, pero al parecer las palabras le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro. No podía comprender aquella necedad suya de siempre querer manejarme a su antojo cuando obviamente jamás lo lograría.

Honestamente, pensaba que ya habíamos dejado atrás esa faceta de lo que fuese que tuviésemos entre nosotros.

—No puedo creer que volvieras a hacerlo cuando se suponía que ya habíamos avanzado en nuestra relación y dejado atrás estos modales, pero supongo que me equivoqué. También creo que no tengo el derecho de exigirte explicaciones ni disculpas, hiciste lo que tu corazón te dijo.

Yo negué con la cabeza. No había hecho lo que mi corazón me había dicho, hice lo que la bestia me ordenó hacer: ansiaba tanto salir que no había medido las consecuencias de mis actos, había herido a Damon mortalmente, cosa que, aunque estuviese enojada con él por interponerse en mi camino, no era excusa para haberlo tratado así.

—Damon, escucha, te juro que jamás tuve la intención de atacarte. Se que no es pretexto pero estos últimos días han sido crueles para mí, tanto que mis demonios internos están aprovechando esta debilidad para salir a la superficie. Cuando le dijiste a Draco que me petrificara, simplemente exploté. Por tu parte, sabes que no fue correcto hacerlo. No nos conocemos mucho aún pero habiendo comprobado lo importante que estas personas son para mí sabías que no debías intervenir. Tienes que prometerme que nunca más volverás a hacerlo.

Él resopló.

—Podría prometértelo, pero estás tan acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por ti misma que te olvidas de que no estás más sola. Hay personas a tu alrededor que te queremos. Personas que haríamos lo que sea por ayudarte, y todas estas decisiones que estás tomando por cuenta propia sólo demuestra lo poco condescendiente que eres con nosotros. Déjanos ayudarte, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo siempre.

—Y con el mío.

Draco intervino justo en el momento adecuado. Enarqué una de mis cejas con total asombro. Sus palabras, sus tiempos… era casi como si ambos estuviesen sincronizados con sus diálogos. Que escena tan más rara resultó aquella.

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré hondamente. Quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarles mi más sincera gratitud por su apoyo incondicional. Quería hacerles saber lo mucho que eso significaba para mí, pero que a pesar de eso, había ocasiones en las que nadie más que yo misma sabía lo que debía hacer. No era que no quisiera su compañía, tenerlos cerca era muy grato y más ahora que, por azares del destino que ni yo misma podía comprender, ambos se encontraban juntos, dándose también apoyo mutuo aunque ninguno de los dos lo quisiese admitir.

—No tienen idea de lo mucho que aprecio sus ofrecimientos, de verdad, pero no hay mucho que puedan hacer.

Damon bufó un tanto indignado.

—Sigo sin entender a que te refieres.

—Me refiero a que hay veces, como esta, que tengo que hacerlo sola.

Draco avanzó dos pasos hacia mí entrando en el espacio íntimo que ocupábamos Damon y yo y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviese tratando de descifrar mis palabras sin éxito alguno.

—Quieres decir que otra vez irás sola, ¿cierto? No vas a dejarnos acompañarte.

—No me malentiendan, chicos, por favor, es que si ustedes van sólo me retrasarían, y antes de que me reclamen por decirles eso tengo una muy buena explicación: el lugar al que voy no es un sitio seguro para ustedes.

A pesar de mi pequeña y vaga explicación, ninguno de los dos pareció estar de acuerdo con ella. Ambos me miraban inquisitoriamente. La expresión de sus caras y la obscuridad que se había instalado en sus ojos me exigían que les explicara, con lujo de detalles, a lo qué me refería.

—Sí, verás, ni el chupasangre, ni yo nos creemos ese cuento, así que escupe todo de una buena vez.

—No es tan difícil de entender, Draco. Ustedes no pueden acompañarme porque no tienen esa necesidad. Cuando la persona que me comentó acerca de esta posible solución me advirtió que el lugar a donde voy me pondrá a prueba. Querrá saber cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de mi visita y si logro entrar en él, lo cual sería un gran paso para mí, aún así todavía estaría a prueba. Ustedes no tienen razones lo suficientemente poderosas para acompañarme en este viaje. Debo hacerlo yo sola.

—… Como siempre.

Tuve que usar una gran parte de mi autocontrol para no volver a explotar ante las palabras de Draco. No podía creer que él también estuviese tratando de decirme como debía hacer las cosas. No habían pasado ni tres días desde su repentina visita después de once años de ausencia y ya estaba haciendo alarde de conocerme.

—Sí, Draco: como siempre. No es como si realmente tuvieses derecho a reclamarme, me dejaste sola por once años, ¿recuerdas?

—Creí que ya habíamos dejado eso claro, además, tú me dijiste que todo había resultado bien.

—Bueno, las apariencias engañan. Si hubieses estado verdaderamente interesando en cómo me había estado yendo todos estos años bien hubieses podido preguntarme directamente y no haber tratado de usar Legeremancia conmigo.

—De todos modos no pude hacerlo, tu cabeza es como un escudo contra extraños.

—Fue una demostración, para que veas que la magia no siempre puede explicar todo lo que existe en este mundo.

Ambos estábamos tan enfrascados en nuestra pelea que Damon tuvo que carraspear para llamar nuestra atención.

En el momento que lo escuché me detuve a analizar la situación, mi sangre estaba que hervía otra vez y para entonces supe que tanto mi salud mental, como física, estarían en grave peligro si no conseguía dominar mis emociones. Ya habían sido suficientes por un día. Además, si dejaba salir nuevamente a la bestia, esta vez corría el riesgo de que el herido no fuese ahora Damon, sino Draco, y como éste no era inmortal, podría llegar a matarlo sin desearlo.

Y no estaba preparada para afrontar los efectos que causaría tal error.

—¿Qué les parece si nos calmamos y hablamos como gente civilizada?

La propuesta de Damon me hizo soltar una carcajada sarcástica.

—Es raro que lo digas ya que no eres precisamente un experto en ese campo.

—¿Quieres por favor dejar de comportarte como una niña malcriada? Te quejas de que te trato así pero no veo que hagas mucho para lograr convencerme de lo contrario.

Le lancé una mirada fría y llena de furia contenida por su último comentario. Si bien ya no estaba tan enojada como antes, aún no podía fiarme del todo sobre mi control, tomando en cuenta que el incesante subibaja de emociones aún estaba en su mero punto de ebullición.

—¡Basta! Ya tuve suficiente de esto, ahora, si me lo permiten, retomaré mi camino hacia la casa de Daniel. No seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes.

Di media vuelta hacia la salida del callejón donde me habían acorralado y doble hacia la izquierda cuando por fin logré salir de ahí. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de voltear hacia ellos cuando escuché que Damon había gritado mi nombre y pidiéndome que me detuviera, llevaba ya demasiado tiempo perdido y si no me daba prisa, podría perder la única posibilidad que tenía de salvar el alma de mi amigo.

Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

~ • ~

Bas y Theron llegaron al Santuario lo más rápido que sus pies les permitieron. De hecho ambos habrían podido llegar más pronto si se hubiesen teletrasportado, pero bueno, con tantas cosas en sus cabezas apenas podían recordar donde estaba ubicado el bar.

Al entrar, lo primero que hicieron fue saludar a la familia de were-hunters dueña del lugar. Todos los recibieron con alegría excepto uno de ellos llamado Remi, quien era el más gruñón de ellos, pero esa era otra historia.

Escogieron una de las mesas más apartadas y escondidas de la vista pública, ya que a pesar de ser de día, el lugar estaba lleno de personas _humanas_ y uno que otro were que vagamente reconocieron.

Pronto, Aimee llegó para atenderlos y cuando regresó de la cocina con las bebidas que ambos habían pedido, los dejó nuevamente solos para que pudiesen tener privacidad.

—Bien, ¿por dónde comenzamos, hermano mayor?

Bas rodó los ojos ante el entusiasmo de nuestro hermanito menor, siempre se había preguntado de dónde había sacado semejante manera de ser. Un poco de mamá quizás.

—Realmente no tengo ni idea, pero se me ocurre que primeramente podríamos investigar la "fuente confiable" de donde ella sacó tal información.

—Eso es fácil, sólo debemos enumerar todos aquellos lugares en los que Pau suele pasar mucho tiempo y descubrir en cual de todos ellos fue que averiguó sobre este susodicho bosque.

—Uhmm, no creo que nos tome mucho tiempo, digo, no es como si ella tuviese muchos sitios en donde sentirse cómoda, ya la conoces.

—Lo sé, por eso te digo que ese sería el paso más sencillo.

Bas asintió. Al menos ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo y, conociéndome como sólo ellos podían, sabía que tales lugares no estarían dentro del territorio humano.

—Bien, el primer lugar que se me ocurre es… Katoteros.

Bas asintió afirmativamente y lo anotó en una libreta que había sacado de una pequeña mochila que había llevado consigo.

—Segundo lugar… _Neratiti_.

Bas apartó su vista de la libreta antes de haber siquiera terminado de escribir Katoteros sólo para darse una idea si la Isla de Savitar también podía entrar en la lista de mis lugares preferidos. Estaba algo escéptico con respecto a ese sitio, aunque después de haberlo pensado un poco creyó que Theron podría tener razón. Papá era muy unido al Chthonian e incluso yo había sido entrenada y apadrinada por él. Sin lugar a dudas, ese también sería uno de mis lugares favoritos.

Luego de escribirlo, prosiguió:

—De acuerdo, ¿qué más tenemos?

Theron pareció meditarlo por un momento antes de volver a hablar.

—Amm, ¿la naturaleza?

Bas enarcó una de sus cejas mirando a Theri con ironía.

—Creo que tendrás que ser un poco más específico al respecto.

—Ha, ha, sí, lo sé. Hay demasiado de eso a nuestro alrededor.

—Y en todo el mundo.

Theron rió ligeramente por la poca credibilidad que Bas tenía sobre su criterio, aunque no podía culparlo.

—Bueno, Paulina es una sirena, ¿no?, seguramente le gusten más los lugares donde haya agua, por ejemplo los bayous.

Bas asintió, pero de todos modos aquella idea seguía siendo muy exagerada.

—Sí, puede ser, pero aún así sigue siendo un territorio bastante amplio, considerando que el río Mississippi atraviesa toda la ciudad. Yo más bien apuesto por lugares a los que incluso nosotros mismos también tenemos fácil acceso.

—¿Y cómo qué otro lugar podría ser?

—Muy sencillo, Theri: estás olvidando un sitio que es quizás el más factible de todos…

Entonces Theron lo comprendió y ambos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo en voz alta:

—Kalosis.

Guardaron silencio durante unos segundos mientras sus cerebros digerían la poca —pero bastante útil— información que iban recolectando. La idea de que Kalosis pudiese ser el lugar que ambos buscaban iba adquiriendo más lógica. Los dos sabían lo cercanas que éramos la abuela y yo, así que de pronto no les pareció tan descabellada la posibilidad de que la diosa hubiese jugado un papel muy importante en esta situación. Pero lo que más les sorprendía era el hecho de que ella hubiese sido tan abierta conmigo con un tema tan delicado como ese.

Ni siquiera con papá era así.

¿Qué habría estado pensando Apollymi?

—Uhmm, pero ¿no se te hace extraño? Me refiero a que estamos hablando de la abuela, la mujer que, se supone, ama a nuestro padre por sobre todas las cosas. Ella no se atrevería a hacerle tal jugarreta a él. Además, no va acorde con su forma de ser.

—Lo sé, Theron, pero por si no lo has notado, últimamente las cosas en casa han estado totalmente fuera de lugar, me refiero a que papá ha estado actuando sumamente raro, de pronto Paulina decide irse en un viaje a no-sé-donde, para buscar a una Dama-de-no-sé-quien, con la esperanza de encontrar una no-sé-exactamente-qué-clase-de-cura para Daniel, luego ambos pelean por cosas sin importancia, mamá está más nerviosa de lo normal y tanto ella, como papá, se encierran en su habitación para hablar de cosas que también nos incumben a nosotros.

Theron hizo un gesto como diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con Bas pero sólo en algunas cosas, como si varias de ellas fuesen exageradas.

—Opino lo mismo que tú sobre tus primeras cuatro observaciones, pero debes admitir que siempre han hecho eso de encerrarse en su cuarto a debatir quién-sabe-que-cosas. Y no se encierran precisamente sólo para eso, podría enumerar muchas más, como dice el dicho: las paredes escuchan.

Bas tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no escupir el refresco que había estado bebiendo en el momento que Theron había dicho eso. ¡Pero cómo era posible que ese niño se atreviese hablar de tal forma! ¡Es que acaso no tenía la menor idea de lo que significaba tener un poco de discreción!

—¡Por los dioses, Theron! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Si mamá o papá te llegaran a escuchar, desatarías el infierno en la tierra!

—¡Oh, vamos! No actúes como un mojigato, Bas. Por tu reacción sé que has interpretado muy bien mis palabras, sólo quería ponerle un poco de humor a la tensión del momento.

—Creo que encuentro tu "humor" un tanto explícito y perturbador.

Theron rió.

—Sí, bueno, no es como si fueras un extraño en el tema.

—Basta, Theron. Esa es mi vida privada, no te metas.

Theron alzó sus manos en señal de rendición.

—De acuerdo, no hablaré más de ese asunto.

—Gracias.

—Por nada. Ahora regreso, iré al W.C.

Theri todavía no había terminado de decir aquello cuando ya se encontraba a mitad del camino.

Bas regresó su atención hacia la libreta donde había anotado todas las conclusiones a las que él y Theron habían llegado hasta ese momento. Quería dejar de pensar en los últimos diálogos que había intercambiado con nuestro hermano menor pero por alguna extraña razón no podía. Las palabras de Theron aún estaban bastante frescas en su mente. Simplemente no podía creer lo indiscreto que nuestro hermanito podía llegar a ser a veces pero… aún así… ¿por qué seguía ahí esa inquietud?

La respuesta la obtuvo cuando, en un inesperado momento, alzó su vista y vio a Yadira sentada —no muy lejos de él— en otra mesa en compañía de Yubi, Cristina y el resto de sus amigos. La manera como ella lo miraba le decía todo.

_Ah, con que es por ti_ pensó.

_**(20 minutos antes)**_

Yadira, Cris, Yubi, Liz, Clau, Oscar y Jesse habían llegado al bar con la vaga esperanza de encontrarme ahí. Después de lo que había pasado el día anterior, todos se habían quedado con la preocupación de no saber en qué estado me encontraba, y sabían que, de tener la remota oportunidad de dar conmigo, el Santuario era el mejor lugar para que tal acontecimiento ocurriera. Lo malo fue que, al entrar en él, una ola de decepción los inundó al darse cuenta de que yo no estaba ahí y lamentablemente ya se les habían acabado los posibles lugares donde podría estar.

Luego de aceptar que no podrían hacer más por buscarme, decidieron quedarse en el lugar y debatir su siguiente paso. Todos se sentían culpables por lo que había pasado en el Café Du Monde y sentían esta incesante sensación de ayudarme a corregir lo ocurrido. Infortunadamente para ellos, esta vez no podrían lograr su cometido.

Cuando los siete finalmente ocuparon una mesa al fondo del bar, de inmediato pidieron bebidas y cada uno empezó a ocuparse de sí mismo, olvidándose del resto por un rato.

Fue en ese momento que los ojos chocolate de Yadira recorrieron el establecimiento minuciosamente, observando a los pocos clientes que había a esa hora y justo cuando se inclinó ligeramente hacia su lado izquierdo, tratando de ver a un par de chicos que estaban sentados dos mesas detrás de Jesse, separados por un madero, se dio cuenta que uno de ellos era nada más y nada menos que Bas.

Su reacción fue instantánea: su corazón comenzó a palpitar velozmente como si hubiese terminado de correr una maratón, su respiración se había vuelto más pesada, su rostro se sonrojó completamente y las manos habían comenzado a sudarle. Pareciera que la sangre en sus venas estuviese quemándola de adentro hacia afuera. Tuvo que usar toda su capacidad de raciocinio para recuperar el control de su cuerpo antes de que alguno de nuestros amigos lo notara, gracias a Dios ninguno estaba prestándole atención.

Para cuando su pulso —y todo lo demás— regresó a su estado normal, se levantó de su asiento y, aprovechando la distracción de todos, se encaminó hacia la mesa de mis hermanos. Aún no sabía exactamente qué les diría una vez que llegara con ellos pero, mientras caminaba con pasos cortos y vacilantes, se preguntaba por qué razón estaba haciendo aquello. Entonces su cuerpo se tenso, era casi como si éste hubiese reaccionado involuntariamente y se negara a culminar su descabellada intención. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba yendo hacia la mesa de Sebastos? ¿Qué motivo podría tener para aparecer, de la nada, frente a él? ¿Qué le diría? Todas esas, y más interrogantes, se aglomeraron en su mente y, al no contar con una buena razón para hablar con mi hermano, giró sobre sus tobillos y emprendió su regresó hacia la mesa que compartía con los demás.

Pero de repente, una idea atravesó su cabeza obligándola a detener su andar: podía ir y preguntarle acerca de mí y de mi estado. Quizás ese podría ser un gran tema de conversación entre ambos y con fortuna no haría el ridículo al presentarse ante él y decirle solamente "hola" para luego regresar por donde vino. Sí, esa era la solución: iría hasta él y eso mismo le preguntaría.

Yadira volvió a dar media vuelta y caminó con paso renovado hacia Bas. La emoción que emanaba de su cuerpo era tan palpable que casi podía sentirse en al aire, lamentablemente, antes de que pudiese siquiera llegar a menos de dos metros de ellos, los escuchó a ambos hablar sobre nuestros padres y lo que hacían cuando se encerraban en su habitación. Claramente pudo notar el leve tono sonrosado de la piel de Bas y su gesto de estupor ante las palabras de Theron. Decidió usar la protección que le ofrecía uno de los maderos para no ser vista por Bas y se escondió para espiarlos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, fue a partir de ahí que todos sus planes y ánimos de acercarse a mi hermano se fueron por el caño. Yadira logró escuchar detenidamente una parte de la conversación que ambos estaban sosteniendo, lo que a ella le pareció, se trataba de sus relaciones amorosas.

Agudizó su oído para entender bien lo que se decían mutuamente y lo que escuchó le congeló la sangre:

—_¡Por los dioses, Theron! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Si mamá o papá te llegaran a escuchar, desatarías el infierno en la tierra!_

—_¡Oh, vamos! No actúes como un mojigato, Bas. Por tu reacción sé que has interpretado muy bien mis palabras, sólo quería ponerle un poco de humor a la tensión del momento._

—_Creo que encuentro tu "humor" un tanto explícito y perturbador. _

Yadira escuchó como Theron soltó una risa irónica ante el comentario de Bas. Para ese entonces su corazón martillaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho.

—_Sí, bueno, no es como si fueras un extraño en el tema._

—_Basta, Theron. Esa es mi vida privada, no te metas._

Y eso fue todo.

Yadira sintió aquellas palabras como un golpe en la boca de su estómago. Su cuerpo temblaba como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría y nadie tuviese la compasión de ofrecerle una toalla para secarse o un abrigo para calentarse. Sintió como su vista comenzaba a nublarse debido a las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, sin embargo, aún en esas circunstancias, se mantuvo firme y no dejó resbalar ni una sola. Sabía que, a pesar de los motivos que pudiese tener para llorar, no iba a dejar que la vieran en ese estado, ante todo siempre estaría su orgullo sin importar lo mucho que quisiese regresar en el tiempo y haber evitado escuchar la conversación de mis hermanos. También sabía que tampoco podía ir ahí con ellos y reclamarle a Bas por eso, aunque se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo gracias a mí, no eran muy apegados y su relación se resumía en un "hola, ¿cómo estás?" y "cuídate, nos vemos pronto", ninguno de los dos había dado señales de querer dar el siguiente paso todavía y al no tener ningún argumento válido para enojarse, prefirió olvidarse de ello.

Con gran pesar, mi amiga se abstuvo de su plan original y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su mesa. Sus pasos eran cortos y lánguidos, como si llevara un enorme peso sobre ella que le impidiera caminar más aprisa. En su pecho, justo donde se ubicaba su corazón, sentía un gran agujero, profundo y vacío, que la carcomía por dentro.

¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Qué alguien como Bas le prestaría atención a alguien como ella? ¿Qué significaría lo mismo para mi hermano como él lo significaba para ella? ¿Qué éste reconocería los sentimientos que, involuntariamente, habían crecido en su interior? ¿Qué respondería a todas aquellas fantasías que había imaginado a su lado? ¿Qué _ese_ chico, a quien le ganaba por cinco años y que, de no ser suficiente sólo con eso, también era el adolescente más codiciado, idolatrado y representado como un perfecto Adonis por toda la población femenina —y parte de la masculina— de su preparatoria, se fijaría en ella?

Yadira se sentía devastada: descubrir que no era la primera chica en la vida de mi hermano y, todavía más doloroso, saber que él nunca pensaría en ella como algo más aparte de "ser la amiga de su hermana mayor", le provocaba una gran desilusión que apenas podía creer.

Después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras, donde Bas le había confirmado sus peores temores, creyó que lo más sensato y sano para su estado emocional sería olvidar por completo la idea de comenzar algo con mi hermano. Estaba claro que él, teniendo a millones detrás suyo, jamás se fijaría en ella, ni tampoco le pondría la atención que precisamente deseaba.

_Supongo que así es como debe ser, haré mi vida y dejaré que él haga la suya, es lo justo_ se dijo a sí misma, y con ese pensamiento volvió a tomar asiento en la mesa que compartía con los demás, sin despegar ni un segundo sus ojos de mi hermano.

Y fue así como las miradas de ambos se encontraron…

••

En el instante que Bas puso sus remolinantes ojos plateados en Yadira, supo que algo andaba mal. No estaba seguro del por qué ella lo estaba mirando con cierta desilusión en sus ojos, parecía como si de alguna manera la hubiese ofendido.

—Joder, ¿quién rayos se encarga del aseo en este lugar? Debo hablar seriamente con Aimee sobre el mal olor de los baños.

Ni la repentina llegada de Theron a la mesa fue capaz de sacar a Sebastos de las profundidades de su mente, sin embargo, el tenue zumbido proveniente de la insistente voz de Theri, contándole algo a cerca del mal aseo del bar, lo fue regresando a la realidad.

Bas cortó el contacto visual con Yadira y clavó sus aún distraídos ojos en nuestro hermanito. Pestañeó varias veces intentando descifrar de qué diablos se quejaba Theron, pero cuando su mente por fin pudo prestar atención a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde: Theron tenía uno de esos gestos suyos que hacía cuando se molestaba porque la gente no estaba en su misma frecuencia. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era esperar su exagerada reacción al respecto.

—Un poco de atención de tu parte sería agradable, Sebastos. Al menos deberías inventar una forma de actuar que oculte tu obvia distracción, digo, para que la gente no piense que la ignoras.

Bas volvió a pestañar dos veces más y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió su cabeza como deshaciéndose de todos aquellos pensamientos que sólo estaba estorbándole. Cuando los abrió, nuevamente los posó sobre Theri y notó, avergonzado, como éste estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, en sentido figurado, claro.

—Lo lamento mucho, Theron, no fue mi intención ignorarte, es que…

La explicación de Bas se vio interrumpida bruscamente por la voz enojada, y a la vez elevada unas ocho octavas, de Theron.

—Ahora entiendo por qué tú y Paulina se llevan tan bien, ambos son expertos en el arte de ignorar a los demás. Lo peor del caso es que siempre soy yo.

Bas suspiró.

—No te pongas en ese plan, ¿de acuerdo? No estaba ignorándote a propósito.

—¿Entonces qué es eso que estabas pensando que evidentemente es más importante que yo?

—Theron, ahora no es tiempo de tus dramatizaciones, contrólalas.

La mandíbula de Theron cayó dos centímetros hacia el suelo completamente anonadado. Jamás, nunca en la vida, se le hubiese cruzado por la mente que en algún momento Bas le diría algo como aquello. Theri no podría estar más sorprendido si, en lugar de haberle dicho aquellas palabras, nuestro hermano le hubiese confesado finalmente las remotas sospechas que tenía sobre el noviazgo anónimo que éste pudiese estar manteniendo con alguien mucho más grande que él, pero claro, como era de esperarse, Bas siempre se salía por la tangente cuando se trataba de su vida privada.

El estilo Parthenopaeus en todo su esplendor. ¿Cómo era aquel dicho? ¡Oh, sí!: De tal palo, tal la astilla: este chico era idéntico a papá, pero sin su constante paranoia.

Hasta ese momento, Bas no se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras hacia Theron, pero en el instante que vio una diminuta chispa de despecho brillar en sus ojos, supo que de plano aquel no era su día. Primero la extraña —sin razón aparente— mirada de la chica que le gustaba y ahora Theron. Dioses, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser peor?

_Mejor no lo averiguo._

—Theron, perdóname, no quise ofenderte, creo que hoy no me siento del todo bien.

—Supongo que es aquí cuando te digo: "no te preocupes, sé que no lo dijiste en serio, no tienes por que disculparte", ¿no?

Bas cerró los ojos y resopló. No podía contradecirlo, Theron tenía derecho de estar enfadado, él mismo lo estaría —aunque no tanto como nuestro hermano— si la situación hubiese sido al contrario.

—De verdad lamento haberte molestado.

Cuando vio que Theri no le respondió inmediatamente, quiso dejar el tema por la paz y volverse a concentrar en lo que era realmente importante en ese momento, ya que temía que si seguían halando de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con su objetivo el tiempo se les vendría encima, pero las palabras de Theron lo dejaron completamente sin habla:

—No, Bas, no estoy enojado, de hecho creo que me lo merezco: todo el tiempo estoy tratando de siempre darle algo de humor a la plática que tenga con cualquier persona, siempre me salgo del tema principal y termino por ofender, sin querer, a la gente. No es como si estuviese acostumbrado a ser recriminado por eso, de hecho nunca nadie me lo ha hecho notar más que tú, justo ahora. Seguramente estabas pensando en algo fundamental que nos ayudaría con nuestra situación y yo sólo estaba hablando sobre el poco cuidado que tienen los Peltier's con respecto al aseo de su _Limani_. Sé que puedo llegar a ser un tanto rebelde y obstinado y es cierto: lo soy por naturaleza, no tengo remedio, pero también sé que puedo ser realmente serio cuando las circunstancias lo ameritan. No te prometo dejar a un lado mi sentido del humor porque así es mi personalidad, pero voy a tratar de estar más enfocado a lo que es de verdad importante.

Bas se quedó totalmente atónito ante las palabras de Theron. Jamás en su vida hubiese imaginado que viviría para presenciar semejante milagro. No era como si alguna vez fuese a morir, al ser un semidiós no podía, pero había dado por hecho que nunca jamás vería otra faceta de Theron que no fuera la de un chico con su casual sentido de humor corriendo por sus venas.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para despertar de su repentino estupor y evitar que Theron volviese a pensar que lo estaba ignorando. Ahora que las cosas entre ellos habían vuelto más o menos a su cause, no iba a permitir que la poca seriedad de nuestro pequeño hermano se esfumara ahora que finalmente había logrado cruzar la barrera de Theri.

—Eso es muy grato de tu parte, Theri, realmente aprecio tus palabras.

Theron sonrió victorioso.

—Hey, ¿qué te puedo decir? Soy adorable.

Bas rodó los ojos, pero en lugar de criticarlo como usualmente lo hacía, esta vez le sonrió abiertamente y un irrefrenable deseo de estrechar a su hermano en un fuerte abrazo le atravesó el cuerpo. Ahora que yo me encontraba en una situación delicada, sin ninguna otra salida más que hacer aquel peligroso e indeseado viaje, Bas necesitaba contar con el apoyo y la confianza de aquellos a quienes amaba y que sabía que jamás le fallarían. Theron era uno de ellos. ¿Y qué mejor que su propio hermano, su propia carne y sangre, para que le cuidara sus espaldas, caminara justo a su lado y lo ayudara a mantener perfectamente balanceada su cordura cuando ya no pudiese más con el gran peso que sentía sobre sus hombros?

Ambos eran hermanos. A pesar de tenernos a Kat, a Simi y mí, ellos sí compartían exactamente los mismos genes, eran los dos únicos hijos consanguíneos de Acheron Parthenopaeus, El Heraldo del Telikos, el Dios del Destino Final y de Soteria Kafieri, la Atlantia Kedemonia Theony: la Guardiana de los Dioses Atlantes.

Y, con todo y sus defectos, Bas jamás cambiaría ni un solo cabello de Theron por nada.

Pero, aunque aún continuaba sintiendo ese anhelo de abrazar a su hermano, al final se abstuvo de hacerlo. Por alguna razón, desde que Theri había cumplido los doce años, había comenzado a rechazar las demostraciones de afecto en lugares públicos, las únicas que de vez en cuando aceptaba eran las que provenían de alguna de nosotras, es decir, de la familia, ya que incluso, de las dos únicas chicas que había llevado a la casa y nos las había presentado como sus novias —por supuesto que ambas durante lapsos de tiempo diferentes— tampoco había adoptado la usual costumbre de atosigarlas con besos, abrazos, regalos, etcétera y viceversa, de hecho, jamás las había tomado inclusive de la mano cuando las había llevado ocasionalmente a alguna reunión familiar decente.

Y sí, digo decente porque algunas de ellas venían con todo y poderes sobrenaturales.

Aún con esa sonrisa tan sexy que lo caracterizaba, Bas llevó una de sus manos hacia la cabeza de Theron y le revolvió su castaño cabello como un gesto de complicidad entre ambos.

—Sí, lo eres, pequeño demonio.

—¡Hey! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Me estás despeinando!

—Te estoy haciendo un favor, a las chicas les gusta más el cabello rebelde.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero ahora no estoy de Casanova!

En cuanto Theron logró zafarse de las manos de Bas, alejó su silla varios centímetros de él para evitar que éste lo volviera a tomar desprevenido. Él sabía perfectamente esa técnica de seducción, no era tonto, pero como le había dicho, no era momento de buscar citas, no mientras la situación no mejorara. Él se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si comenzaba a enfocarse en algo más que no fuera en su actual problema, hasta ahí acabaría su seriedad para con el caso y sólo por esa vez realmente quería mantenerse concentrado en ello.

Bas rió disimuladamente y luego volvió a posar su mirada en aquella chica morena que ultimadamente ponía su mundo al revés y que, por razones aún desconocidas, estaba molesta con él. Cerró sus ojos y resopló. Sabía perfectamente que si no averiguaba lo más pronto posible lo que le ocurría a Yadira, no podría volver a enfocar su atención en hallar la manera de ayudarme, y eso significaba para él un gran problema.

—¿Terminaste? ¿Ya podemos seguir?

La voz inquisitiva de Theron lo volvió a traer de regreso a su mesa y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de su asiento y le dijo:

—Sí, pero antes iré a hablar con Yadira.

Theron frunció su ceño un tanto sorprendido por la respuesta de Bas. Con su mirada comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar en busca de mi amiga, aunque lo que realmente le había llamado la atención había sido la manera en como nuestro rubio hermano había dicho su nombre. ¿Sería posible qué todas las sospechas que había estado teniendo fueran ciertas?

Theri sonrió victoriosamente. Bas no pudo dejar de notar aquel gesto tan parecido al de mamá cuando sabía que había descubierto algo de gran magnitud y dos escalofríos seguidos le recorrieron el cuerpo entero. Aquella tétrica sonrisa no podía significar algo bueno para él —y de verdad era sombría porque cuando Theron sonreía, se le formaban dos hermosos y sensuales hoyuelos que dejaban ver ciertas partes laterales de su dentadura en la cual tenía dos perfectos incisivos que jamás se molestaba en ocultar—, y la sola idea de imaginar qué cosa podría estar pensando el más pequeño de los Parthenopaeus lo hacía temer por su estabilidad mental. A veces, Theron era capaz de volver loca a una persona con el mínimo de preguntas acertadas. Ya lo había visto en acción muchas de esas veces. Ciertamente era todo un experto inquisidor y siempre daba gracias a los dioses por no tener que estar en los zapatos de toda esa gente que sufría en sus manos.

Hasta ahora.

—¿En serio? ¿Y puedo saber para qué?

El suave tono de su voz, hizo que Bas palideciera. Ya tenía una idea de lo que quizás Theron estaba imaginándose, pero se obligó a sí mismo a permanecer calmado y a pensar con la cabeza fría. No estaba dispuesto a caer en su juego y, gracias a su mente privilegiada, tenía la coartada perfecta para voltearle la jugada a su hermano.

—De hecho sí —lo miró a los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa triunfante—. Iré a preguntarle cualquier cosa que Paulina le haya podido haber dicho, puede ser que ella o los demás sepan parte de los planes de nuestra hermana y quiero preguntarles. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, después de todo también te concierne a ti.

Para el alivio de Bas, Theron hizo puchero de indignación y luego bufó desilusionado.

—Nah, ve tú solo, yo debo hablar con Aimee sobre lo que estaba contándote mientras me ignorabas, además ya sabes que no soy bueno con las personas. Sé que son los amigos que Pau y tienen derecho a saber todo esto, pero no me siento cómodo hablando de cosas personales con alguien ajeno a nosotros.

Bas sonrió mientras veía a Theron levantarse de su lugar e irse en busca de la osa arcadiana, dejándolo completamente solo. Ante esto, él aprovechó y se echó a andar hacia la mesa de mis amigos, quienes charlaban precisamente de lo mismo que él y Theron habían ido al bar a tratar.

—…sí, pero si no tenemos ni la menor de idea de dónde está, no podremos hacer mucho.

La voz de Oscar se detuvo en el instante que Bas hizo acto de presencia en la mesa. Todos, sin excepción, se giraron hacia él y le dieron la bienvenida.

—Hola, Bas, qué gusto verte —lo saludó Cris, con entusiasmo.

—Hola chicos y chicas, que grato encontrarlos aquí.

—Anda, toma asiento y cuéntanos que novedades tienes.

Mi hermano aceptó el ofrecimiento de Oscar e inmediatamente fueron directamente al tema principal, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada muy sugerente a Yadira, quien se sonrojó notoriamente al instante.

—Bueno, chicos, supongo que mi presencia aquí no es una sorpresa para ninguno de ustedes.

—¿Es por Pau, cierto?

Bas asintió ante la pregunta de Yubi.

—La situación está así: las cosas en casa están bastante tensas, así que Theron y yo decidimos intervenir sin el permiso de nuestros padres —tomó aire y continuó—. Ellos creen que no somos lo suficientemente capaces de ayudarlos y no se dan cuenta del grave error que cometen, no me gusta hablar a espaldas del resto de mis hermanos pero no es ningún secreto que de entre todos nosotros, Pau y yo somos los que mejor nos entendemos, nuestros meros confidentes y por lo tanto deduzco en cierta parte por lo que mi hermana está pasando y quiero ayudarla cueste lo que cueste. Y le guste a quien le guste.

Todos mis amigos asintieron con sus cabezas al mismo tiempo, comprendiendo al cien por ciento las palabras de Bas. Fue en ese momento que mi hermano supo que si ellos tuviesen las mismas oportunidades que él, harían exactamente lo mismo y eso lo animó a un nivel considerable.

—¿Y qué opciones tenemos? —preguntó Jesse.

—En realidad, ninguna. A Paulina se le metió esta loca idea de hacer un viaje a este lugar llamado el Bosque Verde que, según las palabras de nuestro papá, sería muy peligroso para ella si fuera sola. Ella descubrió todo esto durante su ausencia la noche pasada y con Theron estábamos tratando de figurar en dónde pudo haber encontrado dicha información. Ambos hicimos una lista de todos los lugares posibles pero ahora que lo pienso con más detenimiento, creo que sólo pudo haberlo logrado con la ayuda de alguien que la amara lo suficiente como para que estuviese dispuesta a ayudarla sin contemplar las consecuencias de sus actos.

—¿Y qué lugar es? —preguntó Claudia con suma curiosidad.

Bas suspiró profundamente. No sabía exactamente qué tanto sabían ellos de la otra parte de la vida de nuestra familia que precisamente nos involucraba tanto a él como a mí y al resto. No podía arriesgarse a ir por ese camino a ciegas. Necesitaba saber hasta donde les había contado yo sobre nuestro mundo y que tanta información estaban dispuestos a manejar.

—¿Cuánto les ha hablado Pau acerca de nosotros?

Los chicos parecieron dudar un segundo sobre su pregunta. Todos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos tratando de encontrar una respuesta que pudiese englobar todos los aspectos a los que Bas hacía alusión. Al final, fue Yadira quien terminó por contestar:

—Creo que eso es lo que menos importa ahora, ¿no lo crees? Digo, estamos en una situación bastante delicada y después de haber vivido semejante experiencia ayer por la tarde pienso que podrías ser un poco más abierto con nosotros.

Bas quedó completamente aturdido por las palabras de Yadira que tardó un poco en reponerse. Tampoco había pasado por alto el tono amargo con el que se había dirigido a él. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber por qué estaba comportándose así con él, pero eso lo descubriría cuando estuviesen completamente solos y si ella se negaba a hablarle, estaba dispuesto a cometer el crimen de secuestrarla para hacerla hablar. Por supuesto que sin violencia, jamás agrediría a una mujer. Mucho menos a ella.

Mi hermano suspiró antes de volver a tomar la palabra.

—Tienes razón, Yadira, pero me malinterpretaste, no es mi intención ocultarles información, sólo quería saber que tanto saben para yo poder partir de ahí y contarles cualquier cosa que ella hubiese omitido.

Mis amigos se quedaron en silencio mientras meditaban aquellas palabras y luego miraron a Yadira con molestia. Ella sintió todas las miradas sobre su persona y se obligó a sí misma a mantener la calma. No podía permitir que su enojo con Bas arruinara todo. Sobre todo cuando la única oportunidad de ayudarme venía de aquel chico que protagonizaba todas sus fantasías. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ofrecer su granito de arena y su orgullo no iba a impedírselo.

—Discúlpala, Bas, seguramente actúa así porque también está preocupada —sugirió Liz.

—No se preocupen, no soy de los que se toman este tipo de cosas como algo personal.

Yadira el lanzó una mirada furiosa. _Claro que es personal, tonto._

Bas decidió ignorarla por el momento, ya tendría su oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.

—Bien, la conclusión a la que llegamos Theri y yo fue que quizás nuestra abuela, la madre de nuestro padre, la haya convencido para hacer esto y…

—Espera —lo interrumpió Jesse—, ¿la madre de tu padre? Pero Ash es un dios, ¿qué no se supone que ellos no tienen padres?

Todos, excepto Bas y Yadira —esta última por su enojo—, soltaron una carcajada.

—Creo que estás algo atrasado en noticias, Jess —se burló Oscar.

Bas se apresuró a retomar la palabra para que los demás no siguieran riéndose de la observación de Jesse, por supuesto que había sido ridícula, pero jamás había sido partidario de actuar tan estúpida e infantilmente como para burlarse de la gente. Claro que eso no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Bueno, eso es un mito que ha sido descartado con el tiempo, hasta Zeus, Poseidón y Hades fueron concebidos por los titanes Kronos y Rhea. En el caso del panteón Atlante, del cual provenimos nosotros, mi abuela Apollymi, la Diosa de la vida, muerte y sabiduría, fue concebida por Chaos, la materia informe que dio luz al universo y Zenobi, el viento norte Atlante.

—Vaya, ciertamente son temas que la escuela no te enseña —comentó Yubi.

—No, porque las escuelas no se especializan en ese tipo de temas a menos que estudies historia, antropología y esas cosas y aún así lo dudo —replicó mi hermano.

—Y a todo esto… ¿entonces qué planes tienen, Bas?

Todos aguardaron a que mi hermano respondiera la pregunta del millón que finalmente había sido hecha por Cris. Ellos sabían que posiblemente no habría mucho que pudiesen hacer, pero querían dejarle en claro a Bas que si los necesitaba para lo que fuese, podía contar con ellos.

—Para serles honesto, Theri y yo aún no tenemos un rumbo fijo, pero de algo sí estoy seguro: si tengo la oportunidad de viajar con Paulina, lo haré. Y al diablo con las consecuencias.

—¿Crees que nosotros también podamos acompañarte? —preguntó Clau.

—Lo mejor será que no. Todavía no sabemos con exactitud qué clase de lugar es ese susodicho Bosque Verde, ni qué peligros nos aguardan. Si ustedes van, corren riesgo de salir lastimados y si regresamos unas cuantas horas en el tiempo, nos daremos cuenta de que la razón principal por la que mi hermana está haciendo esto es precisamente para salvar la vida de uno de ustedes. Si permito que alguien vaya y le llegara a suceder algo en el camino, Pau jamás me lo perdonaría y ni yo tendría valor para volver a mirarla a los ojos. Tanto ustedes, como ella, ya han perdido a uno más de su grupo, no puedo arriesgarme a extender esa cifra. Así que no.

Algunos de los gestos que hicieron mis amigos le hicieron saber a Bas lo decepcionados que estaban por no poder ayudar en aquella misión, pero ellos sabían que él tenía razón: si alguien más resultaba herido o peor, muerto, no querían que mi ira recayera ahora en mi hermano por ser el causante de tal atrocidad y que al final ambos termináramos envueltos en una pelea que bien podía evitarse.

—Te entendemos, Bas, no nos gusta la idea de quedarnos sin hacer nada, pero de verdad comprendemos tu punto de vista.

—Gracias, Cris. Esto era todo lo que necesitaba de ustedes chicos: saber que jamás abandonarían a mi hermana y que estarían dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarla.

Un silencio abrasador se apoderó de la mesa, dejando escuchar solamente la leve tonada de una canción instrumental que ambientaba el bar. Luego de varios minutos así, finalmente Yadira alzó su mirada hacia Bas y, abandonado todo rastro de molestia, le dijo:

—Sólo prométenos una cosa: que la regresarás sana y salva.

Bas mantuvo su semblante reservado. Le costaba mucho concentrarse cuando Yadira hacía acto de presencia, pero la situación por la que estaban pasando, lo obligó a mantenerse siempre sereno, sin permitir que sus emociones hicieran un lío de él. Al menos ahora podía estar más tranquilo, en ese momento le alegraba mucho saber que ambos tenían una cosa en común por la cuál luchar. Y siempre y cuando fuese así, él tendría la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella.

Mi hermano esbozó una media sonrisa que le derritió por completo el corazón a mi amiga y luego pronunció:

—Les juro por mi vida que lo haré.

Y todo esto sin dejar de mirar ni un solo segundo a Yadira.

~ • ~

Cuando finalmente llegué a la casa de Daniel —a pesar de haber sido vilmente acosada todo el camino por mi guardián y el vampiro soy-guapo-y-perfecto-así-que-ámame—, me detuve un segundo ante la puerta y me tomé mi tiempo para suspirar.

Había planeado todo un discurso motivador para recitarle una vez que le estuviese contando sobre esta posible cura para su maldición, pero en el momento que mis pies se posaron sobre el porche de su casa, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar nerviosamente sin motivo alguno, provocando que mi mente se pusiera en blanco y mi boca se secara de un segundo a otro.

¿Pero qué rayos me estaba pasando? Sólo tendría una pequeña charla con él en la que le relataría mis recientes descubrimientos, además de comunicarle la buena noticia de que había una posibilidad de regresarlo a la normalidad. No quería levantarle falsas esperanzas sobre ello, pero la mera realidad era que si él creía que realmente podía salvarlo, eso me daría las fuerzas suficientes que necesitaba para cumplir con mi misión.

Una vez que logré recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, alcé mi mano y toqué el timbre de la casa. Una melodía, parecida a un sonido rítmico que traían los celulares, sonó tres veces antes de que su hermano mayor, Alex, abriera la puerta y se encontrara conmigo.

Él esbozó una sonrisa al instante que me vio.

—¡Hey, tú! ¿Cómo estás? Años sin saber de ti.

Rodé los ojos riéndome.

—No ha pasado mucho tiempo, Al. La última vez que nos vimos fue en tu cumpleaños, y de eso apenas han pasado dos semanas.

—Sí, bueno, aún así deberías visitarnos más seguido. Danny te extraña.

Volví a reírme, pero antes de retomar la palabra, preferí saltarme cortésmente todo ese numerito por parte de Alex y fui directo al grano.

—Sí, lo sé, soy un amor, todo mundo quiere un pedazo de mí, lastima que no soy divisible. Y hablando del Rey de Roma: ¿está Daniel?

Alex asintió un poco dudoso.

—Sí, está arriba, confinado a la obscuridad de su habitación como si fuera una especie de vampiro.

Al escuchar sus palabras, todo el color abandonó mi rostro, rezaba porque Alex no se diera cuenta de ello, porque sino comenzaría un extenuante interrogatorio y entonces sí estaría en graves problemas.

—Ayer llegó un poco tarde a la casa y lucía algo pálido, como si hubiese recibido el susto de su vida. ¿Sabes que le pasó?

Cuando se calló, me forcé a recuperarme de la repentina sorpresa y a responder su pregunta. No podría decirle la verdad, ya que él no sabía nada sobre mi mundo, pero podría decirle una leve mentirilla para tranquilizar su estado paranoico.

—Creo que tuvo que ver con el ataque al Café Du Monde ayer por la tarde, él y los chicos andaban ahí, tú sabes, platicando y llegó este grupo de maniáticos que los tomó de rehenes. Por lo que los demás me contaron, fue una experiencia realmente desagradable.

Alex pareció considerarlo por un rato y luego, para mi alivio, asintió.

—Sí, eso explica muchas cosas, entre ellas su nueva actitud, ahora es más reservado, como si hablar con la gente le provocara un gran dolor. Ayer en la noche que llegó, sólo con vernos a Jules —quien era la hermana de ambos— y a mí se puso mal, como si nuestra sola presencia le molestara, desde entonces no ha salido de su cuarto.

La explicación de Alex fue tal y como la esperaba, y ese solo hecho fue suficiente para ponerme los pelos de punta.

Sabía que Daniel tendría ciertas dificultades para adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida. Yo misma se lo había dicho: tendría que tener bien presente que ahora no podría convivir con los demás como solía hacerlo anteriormente, primero debía acostumbrarse al intenso ardor en su garganta que le advertía sobre las nuevas necesidades que su cuerpo comenzaría a exigirle para poder vivir, por ejemplo, beber cierta cantidad de sangre para saciar sólo levemente la tortuosa sed que de ahora en adelante —a menos que yo encontrara la cura— sería su principal prioridad, todo esto con el fin de nunca atacar a una persona y exponerse a sí mismo.

Fue entonces que, cuando finalmente habíamos llegado a esa parte de la explicación, se dio cuenta que ser vampiro no era tan cool como pensaba que sería.

Gracias a los dioses yo ya no sufría por eso, jamás en mi vida había probado ni una sola gota de sangre —humana o animal— ni siquiera de niña antes de que la Madre Naturaleza me brindara mis poderes, pero después de ese bendito acontecimiento, había dejado de sufrir por eso. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, no puedo negar que en su momento yo también había sido víctima de todas esas cosas de vampiros.

Y precisamente porque lo había vivido en carne propia, no deseaba que Daniel pasara por lo mismo que yo. De ahí mi insistencia a encontrar esa mugrosa cura.

—Sí, lo entiendo en cierta parte. ¿Crees que pueda pasar a verlo? Prometo no tardarme más de cinco minutos.

Alex pareció meditar mi petición pero al final terminó accediendo.

—Claro, no creo que haya problema, es más, espero que tú puedas averiguar que rayos le está pasando y por qué actúa de esa forma antes de que mamá y papá regresen de su viaje. Si lo ven en ese estado me culparán por no haber cuidado bien de él.

Sacudí mi cabeza de forma negativa mientras me reía por su comentario, no era como si Daniel necesitara realmente una niñera, pero entendía perfectamente el papel de "hermano mayor" al que Alex hacía alusión y entonces comprendí su apuración: si alguna vez les llegara a pasar algo a Bas o a Theron y ninguno de ellos me dijera la verdad, moriría de los nervios de no saber que ocurría, claro está si es que mis padres no me asesinaban primero.

—Créeme, entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, ser el mayor no es un trabajo fácil, mucho menos teniendo hermanos tan rebeldes. Los míos son igual o peor.

—Ni que lo digas, odio cuando me dejan de responsable, es demasiado trabajo para mí.

Volví a reír mientras me adentraba en su casa, dejando por completo atrás a las dos molestias que traía como acompañantes y que no habían hecho el mínimo intento de hacer acto de presencia mientras había estado charlando con Alex en el porche.

_¡Oh! Si tan sólo pudiesen comportarse así más a menudo._

Continué platicando con Alex de otras cosas mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación de su hermano. Algo en mi interior me decía que debía prepararme para lo que llegase a encontrar una vez que cruzara el umbral de la puerta de Daniel, así que no me quedó de otra más que tener todos mis sentidos alerta. No creía que él pudiese aparecer de repente y nos diera un susto de muerte a ambos, pero no estaba de más estar prevenida por lo que sea que pudiese ocurrir, ya que si llegaba a pasar algo por el estilo, no tendría otra opción más que poner en un estado de trance a Alex y borrarle la memoria para después lidiar con el descontrolado comportamiento de Daniel.

Cuando Alex y yo por fin llegamos a su puerta, él tocó fuertemente tres veces pero nadie respondió. De hecho, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido proveniente de aquella habitación, lo cual asustó un poco a mi acompañante. Jamás me había gustado jugar con las mentes de las personas ya que lo consideraba una grave falta a su libre albedrío, pero habiéndose dado el caso, tuve que hipnotizar a Alex para convencerlo de que me dejara entrar sola, de ese modo evitaría que Daniel lo atacara, si es que estuviese fuera de sus cabales. No podía arriesgar al vida de Alex de aquella manera cuando la única responsable de aquella situación era solamente yo, así que _tenía_ que resolverlo sola, como siempre.

Una vez que Alex se hubo alejado contra su voluntad, giré la manija de la recámara de Daniel y entré.

Lo primero que vi fue obscuridad total. Las cortinas azules estaban completamente cerradas sin dejar un solo resquicio por donde la luz solar pudiese pasar, la ropa de cama, el colchón y la base de ésta estaban totalmente fuera de lugar, cojines arrumbados al pie de una puerta que asumí era la del baño. La televisión y el Xbox estaban tumbados en el suelo y el ropero estaba, literalmente, hecho añicos, con toda la ropa revuelta y los cajones estropeados.

Si no fuese porque estaba segura de que el clima en esta época del año era tranquilo y soleado, habría jurado que un huracán había cruzado por aquel lugar recientemente.

—¿Daniel?

Antes de que otra cosa pasara, me arriesgué a llamarlo, de esa forma sabría que alguien había entrado a su cuarto y tuviese tiempo de calmarse.

Lamentablemente mi plan no salió tal cual lo ideé.

Unos ojos rojos, como si estuviesen inyectados de sangre, iluminaron el interior del ropero, advirtiéndome que la criatura se encontraba ahí dentro, completamente fuera de sí mismo.

—¿Paulina?

Su voz sonó demoníaca, tétrica. No había sido aquella voz que, entre risas y alegría, era la que siempre decía melodiosamente mi nombre. Fue de esta manera que supe lo inteligente que había sido alejar de ahí a Alex: Daniel estaba absolutamente fuera de control, consumido tanto física como mentalmente por el demonio que había nacido en su interior.

Segundos después de haber dicho mi nombre, la criatura comenzó a moverse fuera del inmueble para poder encararme y de inmediato descubrí el terrible estado en el que se encontraba: apenas podía diferenciar lo poco que quedaba del verdadero Daniel en aquella bestia sedienta de sangre.

En ese momento no pude aguantar más y las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar mis ojos. Ahí, ante mí, tenía al demonio que yo misma había dejado que se apoderara del cuerpo y alma de uno de mis mejores amigos.

—¿Qué ha pasado contigo, Daniel?

Daniel no pasó por alto el tono quebrado de mi voz, y ese solo sonido, lo hizo retroceder y cubrirse con ambas manos su rostro, como si estuviese avergonzado de mostrarse de esa forma en mi presencia.

—Debes irte cuanto antes, no quiero que me veas así, no quiero lastimarte.

Mi primer instinto de supervivencia me ordenaba salir corriendo de ahí, pero el amor y cariño que le tenía me obligaron a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia él y enfrentar a la bestia que ansiaba por salir de sus profundidades.

—Tienes que luchar, Danny, no te des por vencido, no lo dejes ganar.

Aun cuando había logrado reponerme un poco, mi voz seguía sonando quebrada. Al escuchar mis pasos acercándose, mi amigo volteó hacia mí y enderezó su cuerpo para hacerme frente.

Realmente no lucía tan mal como yo cuando me transformaba en vampiro, ya que después de haber investigado algunas cosas sobre _los fríos_, había descubierto que a ellos no se les notaba su condición demoníaca, sino que lucían tal como un humano cualquiera excepto por su tez blanca como la nieve, dura como el mármol y gélida como el hielo, y sus ojos, que bien podían ser rojos cuando se alimentaban de humanos y dorados cuando lo hacían de animales, pero que siempre eran de ese rojo carmesí cuando recién se convertían, entonces se llamaban neófitos.

En el caso de Daniel, él parecía un ángel, a diferencia de mí, que todo mi físico se transformaban completamente en el de un demonio, e incluso Damon, que a diferencia de nosotros, lo único que cambiaba era su rostro: sus ojos permanecían del mismo color pero todo lo blanco alrededor de su iris se tornaba rojo y varias venas se marcaban considerablemente bajo ellos, cubriendo por completo sus párpados y también hacía crecer sus incisivos.

Daniel, en cambio, tenía la apariencia de siempre: nada de garras negras, colmillos afilados, venas en los párpados u orejas puntiagudas. Lucía tal cual era siendo humano, sólo que con ojos rojos y tez blanca y, por supuesto, con una fuerza que sobrepasaba los límites establecidos para un humano promedio.

Lentamente, mis pasos me fueron acercando más a él hasta que no quedó más que un insignificante metro de separación entre ambos. A esa distancia, tanto él como yo, podíamos herirnos uno al otro y en caso de ser necesario, ya tenía varias ideas en mente, cuidadosamente planeadas, para detenerlo si es que osaba atacarme.

Daniel gruñó ante mi acercamiento.

—¿Es qué acaso estás sorda? Tienes que irte antes de que sea tarde. No puedo sostenerlo por mucho tiempo.

Suspiré pausadamente mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

—No necesitas hacerlo.

—No lo entiendes, esto es demasiado fuerte para mí. Estuve a punto de asesinar a mis hermanos anoche. No es algo que pueda apagar con un botón.

—Te entiendo, Danny, pero todo esto es parte del proceso: debes luchar contra la bestia y no dejarla salirse con la suya.

—¡TÚ QUE SABES!

Inconscientemente, di dos pasos hacia atrás, sorprendiéndome a mí misma en el acto. Jamás en mi vida había retrocedido ante una situación como esa. Sabía perfectamente a lo que me enfrentaba y también como ayudarlo a controlar la ansiedad que su nueva condición le provocaba, pero cuando me gritó con esa voz llena de odio y maldad, no tuve otra opción más que poner distancia entre ambos nuevamente. Aquello no me había molestado en absoluto, sino que más bien me hizo sentir una terrible lástima por él, además de que también un profundo sentimiento de culpa me invadió por permitir que sufriera de esa manera.

—Tengo que contarte algo de suma importancia, Daniel. Necesito que te calmes por un momento y me escuches.

Con un movimiento ligero y rápido, como si hubiese flotado en el aire, él se acercó a mí hasta que nuestras narices quedaron literalmente unidas. Su aliento rozaba sensualmente la piel de mi rostro y, sin haberlo visto venir, me sujetó contra su cuerpo y ambos caímos sobre los restos de esponja —que antes había sido su colchón— esparcidos en el suelo. Sus manos sujetaron fuertemente mis caderas y, sin despegar su mirada de la mía, me plantó un beso, que más que ser suave, era salvaje y lleno de poder, era como si con ese acto quisiese doblegarme y convertirme en alguna clase de posesión suya.

Por supuesto yo no se lo permití: cerré fuertemente mi boca, impidiéndole que introdujera su lengua en ella. Si pensaba que con eso me iba a someter, estaba muy equivocado.

¡Joder! ¿Pero qué rayos podría tener yo para que todos los condenados hombres, de este condenado planeta, quisiesen domarme? ¿Por qué ese maldito empeño en desear convertirme en su sumisa?

Contra mi voluntad —y unas fuerzas que saqué de no sé donde—, alejé a Daniel de mí haciéndolo chocar contra el techo de la casa, y cuando iba cayendo de regreso, lo sostuve en el aire para que no pudiera usar ningún otro truco o, en el peor de los casos, volver a lanzarse hacia mí con deseos de matarme en lugar de besarme.

Cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse, pude ver el demonio en su interior hablando por él.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que me hace desearte tanto?

Definitivamente aquella voz no era la de mi amigo.

—Devuélveme a Daniel, demonio.

Él rió malévolamente.

—Soy yo, Paulina, ¿qué no me reconoces? En esto me he convertido gracias a ti. Como humano, no fui lo suficientemente bueno para que me vieras como más que un amigo, y creí que ahora, siendo vampiro, por fin podríamos estar juntos pero veo que ni aun así puedo poseerte.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un puñal enterrándose profundamente en mi interior. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de olvidar aquella confesión. Claro que yo sabía sobre los sentimientos de él hacia mí desde que había comenzado a verme de otra manera, pero precisamente para evitar esa plática, había hecho todo lo posible para que olvidara esa idea y pudiésemos volver a ser los mismos amigos de siempre, pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo, supe el terrible error que había cometido al no hablar con él sobre el tema.

Ahora, el vampiro en él, estaba sacando todo eso de la manera más dolorosa posible, suponiendo que quizás así ambos nos enfrascaríamos en una batalla y, con suerte, él podría tener la oportunidad de llegar a probar mi sangre y calmar su sed.

Lo que no sabía era que mi sangre podría llegar a ser fatal para su mera existencia.

Y por los dioses que, aunque ahora estuviese fuera de sí, jamás permitiría que eso pasara. Antes muerta que lastimarlo mortalmente y ni siquiera la ayuda de la Dama lo pudiese salvar esta vez.

—Lo siento, pero tus palabras no tienen ningún efecto en mí, así que te recomiendo que regreses a la obscuridad de donde viniste y liberes al verdadero Daniel antes de que decida meter mis manos en el asunto.

El vampiro gruñó.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, _vampira-pura_.

Cerré mis ojos ante la mención de aquel apelativo que todas las criaturas nocturnas, por costumbre, usaban para referirse a mí. No me sorprendía el hecho de que Daniel lo usara, ya que en varias ocasiones yo misma les había contado a él y al resto de mis amigos el significado de aquella palabra: hija mestiza de dos vampiros que poseía la libertad de caminar bajo los rayos del Sol sin convertirse en cenizas. A diferencia de otras razas como lo eran los híbridos o los divididos. Éstos últimos casi extintos.

—De hecho, lo hay.

Daniel pareció dudar un momento. Casi pude notar que la criatura había comenzado a retroceder para permitirle al verdadero dueño del cuerpo retomar el control.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que quizás hay una forma de salvarte, Danny.

El negó con su cabeza sorprendido por mis palabras.

—Pero el vampirismo no tiene cura. Es imposible. De ser así, ya la hubieses usado tú.

Esta vez fue mi turno de negar.

—No porque mi caso es muy diferente al tuyo: yo nací así; tú, en cambio, fuiste convertido en contra de tu voluntad. Yo te conozco, Daniel, y sé que jamás hubieses permitido que esto pasara, de haber podido, te hubieses defendido de la vampira que te mordió y de esa forma también hubieses evitado pasar por todo este sufrimiento.

Él retrocedió cayendo involuntariamente hacia el suelo mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos tratando de procesar todo lo que le había dicho. Yo aproveché su momento de distracción y me volví a acercar a él. Me coloqué a la misma altura que él, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y retomé la palabra.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que estoy equivocada.

La bestia en su interior quería gritar de frustración por la facilidad que tenía de poder controlar las acciones de Daniel, aunque a decir verdad, era realmente el amor que él sentía por mí lo que estaba motivándolo a retomar las riendas de su mente y cuerpo.

Y por fin, aquella voz, grave y poderosa que quería tanto, se alzó sobre la del demonio:

—Tienes razón, Pau. A pesar de haber sido un simple humano, y también de saber que jamás podría estar a tu altura si no me convertía en una criatura de tu mundo, nunca hubiese escogido este camino.

Con profundo alivio, cerré mis ojos y suspiré contenta. El verdadero Daniel había ganado la batalla contra el demonio. Por ahora.

—Sabía que regresarías.

Él sonrió levemente y a pesar de estar totalmente agotado por su batalla interna, me preguntó débilmente:

—¿Y bien? ¿En dónde se encuentra esta bendita cura para ir tras ella y acabar de una buena vez con todo esto?

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

—Te lo contaré todo, pero primero lo primero…

Me alejé unos centímetros de él y agité mi mano en el aire. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su habitación volvió a ser la misma de antes.

Él respiró aliviado.

—Algún día tendrás que enseñarme a hacer eso.

—Cuando quieras.

Y ahí, agachados en el suelo justo en medio de su recámara, ambos nos sonreímos mutuamente.

~ • ~

—¿Otra vez hiciste de las tuyas, Apollymi?

Mi abuela se sobresaltó ante la voz grave de Savitar. Se volteó hacia él y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, luego volvió a regresar su atención a su estanque de agua y suspiró con pesadez: lo que le faltaba, que también el Chthonian viniese a regañarla.

—No me presiones, Savitar. No estoy de humor.

—Ya somos dos.

Mi abuela siseó ante su atrevimiento. Ya había tenido bastante con la plática que ella y mi papá habían sostenido sobre sus acciones, no necesitaba que Savitar también la señalara como la culpable del sufrimiento actual de su familia. Honestamente con la revelación que Acheron le había hecho sobre mí era más que suficiente para que ella no volviese a tener ganas de abrir la boca nuevamente.

—Lárgate de aquí, Chthonian. No tienes ningún derecho de juzgarme.

Savitar dejó escapar un bufido de indignación.

—Eso ya lo sé, no vengo a juzgarte, Polly. Es solamente que aún no puedo creer el tremendo dolor que sigues causándole a tu propio hijo, ¿es que no tienes límites?

Apollymi se giró hacia él.

—Nadie tiene el poder suficiente para detenerme, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, así que tu pregunta no viene al caso. Mejor dime que demonios estás haciendo aquí. Dudo que tu visita sea sólo por cortesía.

Mi padrino sacudió su cabeza.

—Sé que piensas que nadie puede derrotarte, pero estás equivocada, tus poderes se han debilitado a causa de estarle dando mucha de tu fuerza a Soteria. No es que piense que ahora seas débil, simplemente ya no eres tan fuerte como antes y alguien aquí debe ponerte un límite. Últimamente has estado consintiendo mucho a Paulina y todas esas consideraciones hacia ella están lastimando mucho a Apostolos. ¿Es que acaso has cambiado el amor de tu amado hijo por el de una chica que ni siquiera lleva tu sangre?

Mi abuela le gruñó sublevada y lo señaló con su dedo índice.

—¡No te atrevas a decir eso otra vez! Sabes lo mucho que Apostolos ama a esa niña, si no fuera por ella, él no sería el tipo de padre que es ahora. Y tampoco te atrevas a negar que la quieres, porque ambos sabemos que harías lo que fuese por ella también.

Savitar negó.

—Yo jamás he dicho eso, así que te pido que no pongas palabras de más en mi boca. Quiero a Paulina, no lo niego, pero debes entender que el pasado que ella trae consigo es bastante tormentoso, incluso para ella misma.

La diosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Hasta hace unos pocos minutos antes, Apollymi no había estado prestándole realmente atención a Savitar, pero en el momento que escuchó sobre el tema de mi pasado, supo que el Chthonian no había estado fanfarroneando.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿El pasado de mi nieta? ¿Acaso tú sabes la verdad sobre ella?

—Así es, así que dime, Polly, ¿de qué lado estarás cuando la verdad se sepa? ¿Del de tu hijo, quien ha hecho todo lo que ha estado a su alcance para proteger a Paulina de una vida que hubiese sido todavía más dura para ella, o, precisamente del de la nieta que no lleva ni una sola gota de tu sangre en sus venas y que sería capaz de ponerse en contra de Apostolos cuando descubra lo que realmente pasó veintitrés años atrás?

Los ojos de mi abuela se humedecieron con furia reflejada en ellos.

—¡Maldito!

—Creo que ya habíamos dejado claro ese asunto, así que maldíceme todo lo que quieras, pero al final sabes que tengo razón. ¿Por qué simplemente no dejas que las cosas sigan su curso? Deja de malcriar a tu nieta. Ni siquiera con tu propio hijo lo hiciste.

—¡Eso fue porque jamás se me permitió hacerlo!

La voz de mi abuela se elevó dos octavas de lo normal cuando le respondió a Savitar. Él odiaba ponerla en ese tipo de situaciones donde siempre terminaba lastimándola, pero si lo que ella necesitaba era ese tipo de reprimendas, pues que así sea. Al final se lo agradecería.

—Esa no es excusa, Apollymi. De haber querido, podrías decirle de qué y quién se trata La Profecía.

El rostro de mi abuela palideció.

¿Era posible que el Chthonian supiera de eso?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No te hagas la inocente conmigo, sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando. Dime por qué no le has dicho nada a Apostolos sobre eso. ¿Acaso no sería consentirlo si se lo dices? ¿Acaso contarle la verdad sobre el futuro del que, oportunamente, no sabe nada, no sería chiquearlo? Piénsalo mejor, Polly.

Apollymi cerró los ojos frustrada. Odiaba con pasión aquella cualidad que Savitar tenía para sacarla de sus casillas y hacerla perder el control de sus emociones. Lo peor del caso es que podía asumir que efectivamente él sabría al derecho y al revés todos y cada uno de los detalles sobre aquella Profecía la cual era muy importante para ella.

_Maldito seas, Savitar._

—Lamento hacerte esto, de verdad lo siento, pero debes entenderlo, Apollymi: hay ciertas cosas que es mejor dejarlas por la paz.

Una sola lágrima resbaló por la mejilla derecha de mi abuela.

—Protégelos a ambos, Savitar. Sé que cometí un error, pero nunca lo hubiese hecho de haber sabido la verdad, no culpo a Apostolos por ocultármela, ambos somos conscientes de que nosotros hicimos lo mismo con su propio pasado: jamás le contamos a nadie sobre él, pero debió confiar más en mí para haber sabido como actuar.

Mi padrino asintió suavemente.

—Sé que tus intenciones fueron buenas, tienes un gran corazón, Polly, y más con aquellos a quienes amas. Yo no te culpo por esto, jamás te dejaría cargar con un peso de tal magnitud pero de ahora en adelante deberás tener más cuidado.

Mi abuela asintió dando por terminada la discusión, pero en su mente ella lo sabía mejor: nunca juraría no volver a ayudarme otra vez, porque de algún modo u otro, ella haría que la Profecía —la cual era lo que realmente le importaba en esos momentos— se hiciera realidad.

Aunque tuviese que sangrar para lograrlo.

~ • ~

—Oye, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Yadira dudó sobre qué responder a la pregunta que Bas le había hecho. Aún no podía olvidar por completo la molestia que había estado sintiendo hacia él por lo que había escuchado, pero entre más lo pensaba, más ridículo se le hacía estar enojada por algo que ella no podía controlar.

Después de haber terminado de hablar, cada uno de mis amigos había comenzado a irse por su lado al darse cuenta que ninguno podría hacer realmente algo por ayudarme, pero antes de haber dado por finalizada la reunión, todos le habían hecho jurar a Bas que si los llegase a necesitar, los llamaría sin pensarlo dos veces. Mi hermano no pudo negarse a su petición y aunque sus juramentos no fuesen tan exigentes por ser un semidiós, una promesa era una promesa.

Luego de que todos se fueran, Yadira cayó en la cuenta de que la mesa había quedado completamente vacía a excepción de Bas y ella. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza y a sudar como si hubiese acabado de correr una maratón por toda Bourbon Street. Casi sintió que se quedaba sin aire cuando, estupefacta, observó a mi hermano levantarse de su lugar al otro extremo de la mesa y caminar hacia ella. No pudo evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo por cada paso que él daba hacia su dirección, estaba tentada a salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que sus pies pudiesen permitirle, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, era como si de un momento a otro, sus piernas se hubiesen vuelto de gelatina y se hubiese congelado de la cintura para arriba. Cuando por fin Bas llegó hasta ella, ya era muy tarde para escapar.

Yadira tragó saliva y cuando mi hermano le sonrió con aquella codiciada sonrisa, perdió todo su aliento.

—Hola.

Mi amiga hizo caso omiso del saludo de mi hermano, ya que a pesar de haberlo visto sentarse a pocos centímetros de ella, aún continuaba dentro de aquel letargo que parecía no tener fin. Bas frunció el ceño y levantó su mano derecha agitándola de arriba a abajo frente a sus ojos para llamar su atención. Al instante, Yadira pestañeó varias veces regresando nuevamente a su actual realidad, la cual tenía nombres y apellido…

Sebastos Eudorus Parthenopaeus.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La pregunta de mi hermano se le antojó inadecuada.

Yadira suspiró con pesadez. No sabía si reír o llorar por lo irónico de la situación: Bas estaba ahí frente a ella, preguntándole si se sentía bien cuando era precisamente él quien le había causado tal molestia por la que le preguntaba.

—Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Sabía que era mentira, pero de eso, a decirle la verdad, prefería esconder lo que realmente le ocurría, sobre todo no teniendo pleno conocimiento de las intenciones de Bas.

Mi hermano soltó un bufido.

—No parece que estés del todo bien. ¿Algo está molestándote?

_Sí: tú y tu vida privada_, pensó mi amiga, pero claro, no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Ya te lo dije: estoy bien, no hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

Bas suspiró con cansancio ante el tono sarcástico de Yadira. Sabía que algo en ella andaba mal desde mucho antes de acercarse a su mesa en primera instancia, así que si tenía que profundizar en la mente de mi amiga para saberlo, lo haría. Aún si tuviese que presionarla para que se lo dijera.

—De acuerdo, voy a ser paciente contigo porque te estimo mucho, Yadira, pero no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, así que tienes dos opciones: o me dices qué es lo que te está molestando de mí, o lo descubriré usando mis poderes en ti.

Yadira lo miró furiosa. No podía creer que, así nada más, le soltara aquellas palabras que, en su opinión, habían sonado más a una amenaza que a una elección.

Eso hizo que la sangre en sus venas hirviera de puro coraje.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para amenazarme? —se levantó de su silla de golpe y lo apuntó con su dedo índice acusatoriamente—. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro, Sebastos, aunque me duela admitirlo, Paulina _es_ lo _único _que _nos_ une. Ojalá fueran más cosas las que tuviésemos en común, pero infortunadamente no nos hemos tratado lo suficiente como para eso.

En ese momento Bas sonrió, lo que hizo que Yadira se petrificara en su lugar sin saber exactamente como actuar. A continuación, mi hermano se enderezó sobre su asiento y, con solo clavar sus ojos en ella, mi amiga entendió perfectamente la orden que él le había dado de volver a sentarse. Sin saber muy bien el por qué, obedeció.

—Querida Yadira, creo que acabas de confirmarme que ciertamente te pasa algo conmigo.

Las palabras de mi hermano hicieron que Yadira se sonrojara intensamente sin darle una sola oportunidad de defenderse. Ella sabía que, al haber estado reaccionando de aquella forma, se estaba arriesgando completamente a que él descubriera la razón de su evidente molestia y expondría sus verdaderos sentimientos. No era que le molestara que Bas lo supiera, ya que lo conocía perfectamente —o al menos eso creía— como para saber que jamás se burlaría de ella por algo así, sino que le preocupaba el hecho de que más bien le reclamara el haber estado actuando como una novia celosa cuando no eran poco más que conocidos y, también, cuando en primer lugar ni siquiera debería haberlo espiado mientras mantenía aquella conversación con Theron.

Pero claro, eso mi hermano no lo sabía, y por el bien de ambos —sobre todo con la situación del momento—, Yadira optó por seguir manteniendo su atracción por Bas en secreto. Al menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran y estuviese cien por ciento segura de que decirle la verdad fuese una buena decisión. Por el momento, decidió concentrarse en otra de sus tantas molestias que bien podía empatar con el tema de Bas.

Ella inhaló aire profundamente y luego encontró su mirada.

—De acuerdo, ¿quieres saber que me pasa? Me pasa que estoy harta; harta de no saber cómo puedo ser de más utilidad para ayudar a tu hermana con este serio problema. Daniel también es mi amigo, y aunque Paulina quiera hacerle de heroína no tiene más derecho que nosotros a meter sus manos en el asunto. Eso me molesta, Bas: que ella no pueda apoyarse en sus seres amados, que prefería mantenernos a todos fuera de esto y que siempre corra por auxilio hacia lo sobrenatural. Se supone que ella odia formar parte de ese mundo, ¿o no? ¿Entonces por qué siempre se empeña en buscar la respuesta en ese lugar?

Touché.

Bas disimuló perfectamente la sorpresa que la explicación de Yadira le había provocado. No hubiese podido estar más sorprendido si ella le hubiese plantado un beso en la boca y saliese corriendo como la última vez que se habían visto. Mi hermano se congeló ante aquella ocurrencia. ¿De cuando acá, él fantaseaba con que ella lo besara y le ahorrara la terrible pesadez que sentía por no poder confesarle lo que realmente sentía por ella?

_Maldición, debo dejar de leer novelas de Jane Austen _pensó.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, Yadira, pero no podemos hacer gran cosa cuando ella se encierra completamente en su mundo sin darnos la oportunidad de entrar en él y comprender los motivos que tiene para ser como es. Todo este tiempo me he preguntado exactamente lo mismo que tú, y francamente, le he dado tantas vueltas al tema que, por el bien de mi salud mental, he decidido dejarlo por la paz.

—¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Dejarás que se salga con la suya? ¿Permitirás que se vaya totalmente sola a ese viaje el cuál podría resultar mortal para ella? ¿Es qué acaso eres tan egoísta que no ves el peligro que representan para ella misma sus propias decisiones sin sentido?

Bas cerró los ojos con frustración. Yadira tenía razón: ¿qué clase de hermano sería si accedía a que su amada hermana se arrojara a sí misma hacia los tiburones?

No. Eso jamás. Primero muerto que permitir que me fuera sola a un lugar del cual nadie nunca antes habíamos escuchado. Sería como si él, a ciegas, consintiese mi sentencia de muerte y aunque yo lo había dejado bien claro antes de marcharme de la casa, él no aprobaba enteramente mi decisión de ir en busca de esta susodicha cura a un lugar que pondría a prueba mis más profundos deseos y pensamientos. El tal Bosque Verde bien podría ser una trampa o un lugar de liberación, pero como fuese que lo vieran, él sabía que si aquella locación me obligaba a sacar lo que guardaba en mi interior, estaría a merced de la bestia que mantenía domada y entonces sí, adiós tanto a la cura como a mí, porque Sebastos sabía que, una vez fuera de control, nunca volvería a ser la misma de siempre y él no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. No perdería a la única persona que lograba entenderlo en un nivel que nadie más llegaba a hacerlo.

Bas exhaló el aire en sus pulmones y retomó la palabra.

—No te preocupes por eso, Yadira. No tengo intenciones de abandonar a mi hermana ni un solo momento durante este viaje, porque lo que les dije a ti y a los demás momentos atrás es cierto: Theron y yo iremos con ella aunque se enoje con nosotros, pero no permitiré que le suceda algo malo. La familia está siempre por arriba de todo.

Fue entonces que, a pesar de su reciente enojo, Yadira le sonrió a Bas con soltura. Ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de platicar con él, entendía perfectamente el por qué le había gustado mi hermano en primer lugar: Bas era un chico sincero, noble, amable, afectuoso con aquellos a quienes amaba, seguro de sí mismo, respetuoso, alguien que iba directo al grano, comprensible, un chico que defendía con uñas y dientes aquello en lo que creía, que pensaba antes de actuar y muchas más cualidades que ella había descubierto con el paso del tiempo.

Ese era el chico del que se había enamorado, y aunque aún se sentía un poco molesta por algo que, hasta ahora se daba cuenta que no podía controlar, sabía que no importaba que otra cosa pudiese descubrir de él, estaba completamente perdida en el amor que sentía y que lo había estado desde el mero momento que sus ojos chocolate habían chocado, por primera vez, con los lava plateada de él.

~ • ~

—De acuerdo, abuela, ya tengo todo listo.

Apollymi asintió levemente mientras se levantaba de su sillón y caminaba en mi dirección. Cuando llegó hasta mí, me envolvió en sus brazos y me dio un suave, pero firme apretón que me dejó completamente intrigada.

Después de haber visitado a Daniel en su casa y de haberle contado sobre el tema por el cual estaba ahora yéndome del país por unos cuantos días, había regresado a Kalosis con mi abuela para que me ayudara a preparar todo lo que necesitaría para el viaje. Aún sentía ciertas dudas sobre lo que me encontraría una vez que entrara en ese lugar, pero a estas alturas ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme.

El haber presenciado el terrible estado de Daniel y el descontrol que había sufrido cuando el demonio en su interior había querido apoderarse de su cuerpo y mente, me dio la suficiente motivación para continuar con mis planes: no dejaría que la bestia lo siguiese atormentando, aprovecharía la única oportunidad que se me había dado para salvarlo.

Y no fallaría en cumplir mi misión.

Luego de unos segundos, aún sin soltarme, mi abuela me habló al oído:

—Prométeme que vas a cuidarte mucho.

—Claro, te prometo que lo haré.

Ella se apartó unos cuantos centímetros de mí cortando el abrazo, pero continuó sosteniéndome de los brazos con fuerza. Casi podía sentir sus largas uñas atravesar mi piel.

—Esto es serio, Paulina. Tienes que prometerme que _vas _a regresar.

La miré confundida. Al principio no estaba segura de lo que me estaba pidiendo en realidad, pero cuando clavé mis ojos en los suyos de inmediato supe que ella no se refería a una promesa cualquiera, sino a que hiciera un Juramento Divino.

—Pero abuela… yo no puedo hacer algo así.

—Claro que puedes, eres una Deidad de la Naturaleza y tus promesas cuentan perfectamente como las de cualquier dios.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿De verdad podía hacerlo?

—Eso no lo sabía. Supongo que aún me quedan muchas cosas que entender después de todo.

Finalmente, Apollymi me soltó, dándole cierto respiro a la sonrojada piel de mis brazos, la cual palpitaba debido al ardor. Había veces que mi abuela no medía su fuerza al tocarme y, como consecuencia, a veces sus toques dejaban marcas. Sólo esperaba que esta no fuera la ocasión.

—¿Estás completamente segura que estás preparada? Recuerda lo que te dije: el Bosque Verde es un lugar lleno de trucos sucios, sólo aquellos que han vivido en él lo conocen ciegamente, los Guardianes te pondrán a prueba así que, antes de introducirte en él, debes estar segura ciento un por ciento que realmente deseas hacerlo. Una vez dentro, la única manera de salir es muriendo o que llegues hasta la Dama y ella te conceda la salida.

Su inopinado discurso hizo que el vello de mi piel se enchinara. Había pasado todo el maldito día pensando en los pros y contras de hacer aquel viaje, pero la felicidad de Daniel había logrado superar cualquier miedo que hubiese podido sentir a lo largo de las horas y el sólo hecho de haberlo visto sufrir de esa manera tan cruel e inmerecida me había forzado a cerrar mi mente ante cualquier emoción indeseada.

Aunque en cierto modo no podía evitar sentirme minimizada. Al ser una vampira-pura, toda mi vida había luchado contra seres que deseaban mi sangre para volverse más fuertes. Todos me decían que ésta les llamaba como si fuese el mismísimo Ángel de la Muerte, que venía para otorgarles una oportunidad más para vivir. Aunque, en mi opinión, más bien parecían almas de los mocosos que, según la historia de uno de mis animes favoritos llamado InuYasha, jugaban con un espíritu llamado Tatarimokke, quien tocaba una melodía para ellos, llamándolos hasta que conseguían el descanso eterno, pero en dado que ese demonio abriese completamente sus ojos, entonces el alma del niño se iba al inframundo. Y precisamente todos aquellos que me habían encontrado y luchado contra mí para tener una gota de mi líquido vital, ciertamente habían muerto en paz, pero aquellos desafortunados quienes habían logrado beberla, habían encontrado su pase directo al infierno. Por supuesto esto no tenía nada que ver con mi sangre maldita, sino con las condiciones de sirena y bruja que también corrían por mis venas, ya que al convertirme en Deidad, todos aquellos que osasen tocarme, morirían por tal atrevimiento.

Y eso era lo que me tenía un tanto ansiosa: el saber que mi sangre era como una gloriosa tentación para las criaturas sobrenaturales y, al no saber exactamente con qué clase de seres me encontraría en el bosque, me ponía los pelos de punta.

Dirigí mi vista nuevamente hacia mi abuela una vez que emergí de las profundidades de mis pensamientos. Su bello rostro estaba trágicamente marcado por la preocupación que obviamente sentía por mí. Fue un tanto extraño verla de aquella manera ya que ella misma había sido quien mencionó tal opción. Aún así no podía culparla del todo, yo había accedido a esta locura y eran mi responsabilidad los efectos que pudiese traer consigo mi decisión.

—Pues bien, es hora de marcharme, abuela.

Los ojos de Apollymi se llenaron inesperadamente de lágrimas.

—No, aún no has hecho tu Juramento, no puedo dejarte ir sin que lo hagas.

Suspiré con cansancio. No entendía por qué me pedía tal cosa, bien podía acceder a su petición de hacer tal contrato, pero no tenía caso hacerlo ya que si no lo cumplía, de todos modos, o moriría, o regresaba.

Pero la conocía, y sabía perfectamente que jamás me dejaría marchar sin que hiciera tal promesa.

—_Te Prometo Solemnemente _que _regresaré_ sana y salva.

—Bien, supongo que eso es todo. Cuídate, _agria_.

—Lo haré, _gavia._

Mi abuela sonrió ante el apelativo atlante para abuela.

En el momento que estuve a punto de destellarme hacia el aeropuerto internacional de New Orleans, la voz de mi papá se hizo presente en todo Kalosis, como él no podía entrar físicamente en él, debía recurrir a otros métodos para hacerlo, ya fuese proyectando su voz como recién lo había hecho o apareciendo como una sombra.

—¡PAULINA, ESPERA!

—¿Papá?

—Antes de que te vayas necesito que vengas a la casa, por favor.

Fruncí mi ceño ante su petición. ¿Y ahora qué nueva excusa se le habrá ocurrido para impedir que me fuese de viaje?

La voz de mi abuela me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Ve con él, _agria_, créeme, ambos lo necesitan.

La miré con cierta duda. ¿Es qué acaso ella también se había puesto del lado de mi papá y ahora no quería que viajara? ¿Por eso era tanta su preocupación por que hiciera un Juramento Divino?

—Pero abuela…

—Hazlo, tesoro mío.

En contra de mi voluntad, asentí, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desaparecí de Kalosis y regresé al mundo mortal para enfrentar a mi padre sin darme cuenta que, en el momento que abandoné el infierno atlante, mis hermanos hicieron acto de presencia ante la Diosa.

• • •

Apollymi dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cuando Bas y Theron se acercaron a ella. No podía que creer que ambos llegaran justo en el momento que yo me había marchado y temió que estuviesen tramando algo. Ella sabía mejor que esto no podía ser una simple visita.

—Mis pequeños, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Hola, abuela.

Bas y Theron la abrazaron.

—Abue, hemos venido porque planeamos acompañar a Paulina. Como sus hermanos, no podemos permitir que ella vaya sola a un lugar que nunca antes ha visitado.

Apollymi puso los ojos en blanco ante las sorpresivas palabras de Bas, aunque en realidad no podía esperar menos de sus nietos, sin embargo, ya había cometido un error al mandarme primeramente a mí en ese viaje, no podía permitir que ellos también fueran y que al final, ella terminara siendo liberada de su prisión en Kalosis por el insignificante accidente de que su amado hijo muriera pero de un infarto provocado por ella misma.

—Lo siento pequeños pero no puedo dejarlos ir.

Theron bufó.

—Abuela…

—Nada de "abuela", Theron Styxx. Es por el bien tanto de su padre como el de ustedes. No permitiré que vayan.

Ninguno de mis hermanos se tomó muy bien el comentario de nuestra abuela, y fue Theron quien tomó la palabra antes de que Bas haya pensando, incluso, en inventar algún argumento válido para convencerla.

—¡Es que esto es injusto y lo sabes! ¡No puedes prohibírnoslo, abue! Te queremos, pero Paulina también es nuestra hermana, es parte de la familia y si ella muere, si deja de existir en este mundo, tú sabes que no hay poder que pueda detener a nuestro papá de cometer una barbaridad.

La abuela frunció el ceño.

—Y por barbaridad te refieres a…

—Que destruya el mundo por supuesto, y no lo puedes permitir porque sabes lo mucho que él se preocupa por la humanidad y si lo hace, su arrepentimiento será infinito.

Touché. Theron tenía un punto.

Apollymi hizo un gesto de asco luego de escuchar la aseveración de Theri. Ella sabía que su nieto tenía razón y no le gustaba para nada.

—Lo sé, y eso es lo único que detesto de su padre.

Theron sonrió triunfante, pero antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, Bas se apresuró a tomar las riendas de la conversación.

—Abuela, por favor, ayúdanos. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, Paulina significa demasiado para todos nosotros, incluso para ti. No la dejes cometer suicidio.

—Ella no se va para matarse a sí misma, Sebastos. Va para ayudar a alguien que le importa.

—Pero prácticamente es lo mismo. Ella no sabe nada de ese lugar, de hecho jamás lo habíamos escuchado nombrar. ¿Por qué ahora salió a relucir el tema? ¿Por qué le diste una clave como esa si sabías que papá no estaría de acuerdo con ello?

La abuela se pasó la mano por su bello y estilizado rostro mientras suspiraba.

—Ya tuve este sermón dos veces, Sebastos. No hace falta que me reclames por eso. Fue un error, lo reconozco y ya estoy pagando el precio.

Bas botó aire de sus pulmones tratando de calmarse. El comentario que le había tirado a la abuela había sido imprudente e irrespetuoso. Papá muchas veces nos lo había dicho: "incluso los dioses pueden equivocarse, no los juzguen", y ahora lo estaba comprobando por su cuenta.

Theron permaneció en silencio a la espera de que nuestro hermano y nuestra abuela terminaran su discusión. Él jamás había visto aquella faceta de Bas, y sabía que mi conducta tenía mucho que ver con eso. Si yo me movía, Bas también, si yo decía negro, Bas secundaba mi opinión, si yo me peleaba con alguien de la familia, Bas siempre corría primero tras de mí antes que de la otra persona. Y siempre era así: Sebastos me ponía en primer lugar antes que alguien o algo más. Theron incluso se preguntaba si el día que yo me casara, nuestro hermano también estaría tras de mí todo el tiempo y si en la noche de bodas se quedaría en la habitación asegurándose de que todo saliera bien.

No era que Theri envidiara la estrecha relación que teníamos Bas y yo, de hecho se sentía aliviado de que nadie estuviese al pendiente de él en todo momento, pero no podía entender que o cual _era_ el motivo por el que siempre andábamos juntos como uña y mugre.

Fue entonces que a nuestro hermano menor se le vino a la mente la posibilidad de que quizás Bas supiese algo profundamente secreto sobre mí del que nadie, ni siquiera papá, tuviese el mínimo conocimiento.

_¿Qué ocultan tú y Paulina, Bas?_

—Abue, por favor, no me prohíbas hacer esto, es la única manera en que puedo proteger a mi hermana.

Apollymi se encontraba librando una batalla interna entre hacer lo correcto o romper nuevamente las reglas. No tenía ninguna duda de que sus nietos serían lo suficientemente capaces de aguantar lo que fuese que el Bosque Verde les lanzara, pero si accedía a su petición, otra vez estaría actuando a espaldas de Acheron y eso le causaba una gran desolación. Pero por otra parte, si no los dejaba ir, sabía que ellos buscarían la forma de viajar por su cuenta, y, por más que se le antojara estúpido e irresponsable, era mejor que ella los ayudara con ese favor y tenerlos bajo su mera supervisión a que se fueran sin decirle a nadie y les pasara algo malo que seguramente traería mucha tristeza y desgracia al resto de su familia.

Sobre todo a su amado hijo.

Así que, contra su propio instinto maternal, les sonrió a ambos y prosiguió a prepararlos para los que serían los días más difíciles y tortuosos de su perpetua existencia.

~ • ~

En el momento que aparecí en el porche de mi casa me sentí tranquila, era como si supiese que, pasara lo que pasara, ese siempre sería mi hogar.

Al entrar en la casa, un ambiente cálido, acogedor, me invadió de los pies a la cabeza. El aroma de algo delicioso cocinándose en la cocina entró por mis fosas nasales y me hizo sonreír: mi mamá estaba preparando _Galaktoboureko_ —pastel de leche griego— sin embargo, ni ella ni mi papá hicieron acto de presencia a mi llegada.

—¡_Solren_! ¡_Matera_! ¿Dónde están?

Grité lo más fuerte que creí considerable desde la sala para que alguien que estuviese dentro de la casa lograse escucharme y cuando la voz de mi madre me llamó desde las escaleras supe que mi idea había funcionado.

—¿Paulina?

La segunda vez que la escuché me dirigí hacia donde estaba y ambas nos encontramos justo en el marco de la puerta de la sala.

—Hola, mamá.

—Mi niña —Tory me tomó entre sus brazos y suspiró aliviada—. Temía que no vinieses a despedirte de nosotros.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Ya no estaba molesta conmigo por dejarlos para ir en busca de ayuda para Daniel? ¿Acaso finalmente habían accedido a permitir que tomara mis propias decisiones?

Mi mamá no pasó por alto la tensión de mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué ocurre, amor?

La miré como si no la conociera.

_¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi madre?_

—No, nada, ¿es que por qué de repente eres así?

Ahora fue su turno de mirarme con su entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si en un minuto fueras la madre protectora que conozco y al siguiente fueras la madre liberal que pocas veces me permite portarme mal.

—Tonterías, sabes que soy yo todo el tiempo, sólo que no sufro la misma paranoia que tu padre, pero el permitir que hagas cosas diferentes como todos los demás no quiere decir que no te proteja, prefiero no prohibirte nada para que siempre me cuentes tus cosas y también me digas tus planes para estar enterada a estar sufriendo por no saber de ti por el simple hecho de alejarte del mundo exterior. No soy ese tipo de madre, y creo que lo he dejado claro en varias ocasiones.

El puchero que me hizo por la falsa acusación que ella misma se había inventado me hizo sonreír. Jamás la compararía con alguien más, Tory era única en su tipo y me alegraba mucho tenerla como madre y nadie jamás podría ocupar su lugar como tal.

—Sabes que no me refería a eso, mamá. Es que es difícil creer esto, sabes: al inicio del día estabas empeñada en no dejarme ir a este lugar y ahora lo único que te preocupaba era que no me despidiese. Voy a volver, _matera_.

—¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto que volverás! Ni creas por un instante que dejaré que ese maldito lugar te aparte de mi lado, eres mi hija y te defenderé con uñas y dientes si es necesario.

—Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte de nada, voy bien equipada.

—Eso espero, cariño, eso espero.

Hubo silencio por parte de las dos durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente la voz de mi papá se oyó dentro de la habitación de ambos, lo que me llevó a pensar que quizás Tory solamente había charlado conmigo para hacer tiempo en lo que Acheron llegaba. La pregunta era: ¿en dónde había estado?

—¿Pau?

—Aquí abajo, papá.

Acheron salió del cuarto para encontrarse con nosotras. En el momento que me vio, sonrió con un cierto resquicio de tristeza en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto.

—Hola, pequeña.

—Hola. Uhmm, estoy algo atrasada en tiempo, ¿podrías decirme qué es de lo que necesitabas hablar conmigo?

Mi papá se acercó a mí y me tomó entre sus brazos, apretándome tan fuerte que por un instante creí que mi cuerpo se fusionaría con el de él, lo cual resultaría muy conveniente para él desde mi punto de vista.

Hacía mucho que no me abrazaba de aquella manera. Él siempre solía hacerlo cuando, de niña, temía que me llegase a pasar algo malo mientras él estuviese ausente con todo lo que su trabajo le exigía. En ese entonces siempre acostumbraba pasar mucho tiempo conmigo, contándome historias o tocando su guitarra para mí hasta que me quedaba dormida.

Aún podía recordar todas aquellas veces en las que, cuando era todavía una pequeña bebé pero con un asombroso crecimiento acelerado, yo me despertaba en la noche por las terribles pesadillas que sufría —las cuales eran visiones que aún no aprendía a controlar— y me levantaba para ir a su habitación, yo lo despertaba y le pedía que me abrazara hasta que se me pasara el susto. En todas esas ocasiones, ambos nos acurrucábamos en su cama y me cantaba incontables canciones hasta que volvía a dormirme.

Jamás me soltó, ni me apartó en alguna ocasión. Siempre se había asegurado de dejarme en perfectas condiciones antes de separarse de mí y cuando me encontraba totalmente asustada por los cambios que comenzaban a surgir en mi vida, él siempre había estado ahí, a mi lado, ofreciéndome incondicionalmente su mano para apoyarme en él cuando no tuviese a ningún otro lugar seguro a donde huir.

Así fue durante el tiempo que Tory aún no estaba con nosotros. Él había hecho todas aquellas cosas por sí mismo, aprendiendo, por ensayo y error, a ser el padre y mentor que yo necesitaba. Juntos habíamos enfrentado el mismísimo Tártaro y habíamos vivido para contarlo. Gracias a él no me había convertido en el monstruo sanguinario que habitaba en mí. Él me había enseñado a ser solidaria, nunca a pensar sólo en mí misma.

Por eso, cuando él se había negado a dejar ir en esta misión, me había enojado mucho por no permitirme hacer lo que él mismo me había enseñado, pero ahora que lo veía en aquellas angustiosas condiciones, sabía que su amor por mí y por nuestra familia era todavía más fuerte que el bienestar del resto de la humanidad.

—Sí, amm, Sota, amor, ¿podrías dejarnos solos unos minutos, por favor?

Mi mamá, lejos de molestarse, esbozó una bella sonrisa en nuestra dirección y asintió.

—Claro, cariño. Estaré en la cocina checando el postre de esta noche por si me necesitan.

Tory se dirigió hacia la cocina y entró sin mirar a atrás, dejándonos completamente solos a mi papá y a mí.

Ash se volvió nuevamente hacia mí y me extendió su mano para que la tomara, lo que no dudé ni un segundo en hacer.

Él nos dirigió hacia el sofá más grande de la sala.

—¿Qué sucede, _solren_?

—No es necesario que uses formalidades, solamente dime papá.

—Lo hago todo el tiempo, además "_solren_" es su versión atlante, ¿no te gusta?

—No es eso, tu acento atlante es hermoso, es solamente que todo lo relacionado con Atlantis me causa nostalgia.

—Sí, lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo.

—No te preocupes por eso, mejor dejémoslo para después, lo que me importa ahora es platicar contigo.

—Sabes que me fascina charlar contigo, papá, pero ahora estoy corta de tiempo y…

—Serán sólo unos minutos, lo prometo.

Ya había comenzado a desesperarme un poco por el tiempo perdido, pero sus ojos llenos de melancolía me detuvieron en mi intento de levantarme para salir corriendo de ahí. No sabía qué ganaba él con todo eso, pero si me quedaba estaba segura que me haría cambiar de opinión y no podía permitirlo.

—De acuerdo, pero se rápido, por favor.

—Lo único que quería decirte es que te amo, Paulina. Nunca lo olvides, por favor.

Lo miré perpleja. ¿A qué venía todo eso justo ahora?

—Papá…

—No, déjame terminar, ¿de acuerdo?

Seguí mirándolo a los ojos, y sin ninguna otra opción, asentí.

—¿Sabes? No puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido, ya eres toda una señorita.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, los cuales me angustiaron tortuosamente hasta que él volvió a hablar con renovado ímpetu.

—La verdad es que no supe en qué momento pasó pero supongo que después de todo debías crecer y dentro de poco comenzarás tu propia familia. Lo único que te pido es que jamás olvides cuanto te amamos todos, que siempre tengas presente lo importante que eres para esta familia que tú, Simi, Bas, Theron, Tory y yo formamos. Por favor, nunca vayas a permitir que alguien trate de cambiar lo que eres por errores que quizás pudiesen haberse evitado en el pasado, porque si eso pasa, si tú llegas a odiarme algún día por ocultarte cosas sobre ti por el simple hecho de querer protegerte, no tendría la fuerza suficiente para seguir haciendo el papel de tu papá.

Estaba anonadada. ¿Qué rayos estaba tratando de decirme? ¿Y por qué hasta ahora que me iba había decidido romper el silencio? ¿Qué ocultaba cosas sobre mí? ¿Cuáles? Estaba totalmente confundida.

—¡Por el amor de los dioses! ¿A qué te refieres, papá?

—No me odies por favor, Pau. Golpéame, grítame, desahógate todo lo que quieras pero por favor, no me odies nunca. El Bosque de Herlz es un lugar traicionero, me imagino que tu abuela ya te habrá puesto al tanto de las trampas y pruebas a las que te someterá sólo para probar que eres pura de corazón y tus intenciones son altruistas. Ese bosque puede ser el paraíso para muchos pero para otros puede ser el mismo infierno. Todo está en la pureza del alma de la persona. Tu madre y yo tratamos de criarlos de la mejor manera posible a ti y a tus hermanos, sabemos que son unas personas de bien al ver todo de lo que son capaces de hacer los unos por los otros. Bas y tú tienen una conexión que ni siquiera yo y tu tío Styxx tenemos, y aunque Theron se distancie un poco de la familia no quiere decir que no vaya a estar siempre ahí para ayudarnos en cualquier situación, está pasando por la etapa más rebelde de su vida y no es un misterio para nadie ya que nosotros mismos lo hicimos en nuestro momento. A lo que voy con todo esto es que quiero que recuerdes de donde vienes, cuales son tus raíces; que sin importar que tu sangre no sea la misma que la mía ni la de Tory, nosotros siempre vamos a apoyarte sin condiciones. Yo sabía que este tiempo llegaría, cuando tú fueses capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones y saber que es lo correcto y que no. No tires a la basura todo aquello que has aprendido y que has vivido con nosotros, porque sin los principios que tu madre y yo nos encargamos de inculcarte, no serás una persona buena.

—No entiendo lo que dices, papá. En primer lugar ¿por qué debería odiarte? Jamás podría hacerlo. Tú eres el único que estuvo ahí para mí en los peores y más vulnerables momentos de mi vida. Tú me enseñaste lo que realmente significaba ser parte de un todo. Tú fuiste quien me dio la mejor familia que pude haber tenido. Doy gracias a los dioses, o quien quiera que haya sido, por haberte puesto en mi destino, porque aunque no seas mi padre biológico, ese lugar siempre estará reservado para ti en mi corazón y nadie nunca podrá reemplazarte. Fuiste, eres y siempre serás la única figura paterna de mi vida.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por nuestras mejillas mientras continuamos con aquella conversación. Aún seguía sin comprender el por qué de aquella repentina explosión de sentimientos entre los dos. No era común que ambos nos sentáramos en la sala y nos pusiésemos a llorar como dos magdalenas. No, aquello debía tener un misterioso trasfondo que él todavía no se atrevía a soltar por completo, dejándome totalmente en la obscuridad. Pero… ¿qué podría ser?

—Sólo espero que sigas pensando en eso cuando regreses. Eres una chica muy especial, Pau y el Bosque se dará cuenta de ello de inmediato. Aun cuando eres pura de corazón, tu mezcla de linajes puede llegar a ser un obstáculo en ese lugar y aunque no dudo que lograrás vencer todo lo que se te atreviese en el camino, también irás conociendo ciertas cosas sobre ti que te llevarán a dudar sobre tu vida y tendrás muchas preguntas que no podrás contestar por tu cuenta.

—¿Pero qué preguntas? ¿Qué dices? ¿No sería mejor que me dijeras de una vez la verdad? ¿Qué cosas ocultas de mí, papá?

—Las sabrás a su debido tiempo, cariño. Sólo recuerda todo esto que platicamos, capullito mío.

Nuevas lágrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos ante el apodo que Ash me había puesto desde muy chica. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me había llamado así.

Mi papá me sonrió con amor en sus ojos.

—¿Aún lo recuerdas, cierto?

Yo asentí, y entre lágrimas, sonreí.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Siempre me llamabas así cuando era niña, después de que cumplí los doce años dejaste de hacerlo con menos frecuencia hasta que finalmente no volviste a usarlo.

—Lo sé, supongo que fue el tiempo y tu conversión a una adulta joven los que me prohibieron hacerlo más, creí que después de que cumplieras cierta edad ya no querrías que te dijera así. Te puse ese apodo porque en ese entonces eras como una pequeña oruga, esperando el tan ansiado momento en el que te convertirías en una mariposa.

—Todas las noches que me sentía asustada iba contigo y tú me arrullabas en tus brazos, mientras jugábamos a imaginar qué era lo que el destino traería para mí.

Él asintió dos veces. Y, como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado, mi papá me tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos y me susurró al oído:

—_Capullito sin igual, me pregunto qué serás, no te alejes pero soñar puedes…_

Ash me meció suavemente como cuando era bebé y siguió cantándome, tan bajito para que solamente yo pudiese escuchar y lloré… lloré ahí en sus brazos recordando todos aquellos momentos en los que solamente éramos nosotros dos y no fue hasta que me quedé completamente dormida que él volvió a hablar:

—Jamás lo olvides, Paulina… Muy a pesar de la cruel realidad que estás a punto de enfrentar, siempre recuerda lo amada que eres, que fuiste y que siempre serás. Y que yo siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que suceda.

• • •

Después de una hora, Bas y Theron aparecieron en la casa justo en el salón donde todavía nuestro papá continuaba acunándome. Ambos observaron con atención aquella escena, Ash volteó a verlos y les sonrió. Mis hermanos no tardaron en devolverle el gesto.

—Hola, chicos, ¿en dónde se habían metido?

Bas y Theron vacilaron ante la pregunta y se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que responder. No sabían si era buena idea decirle al dios lo que tenían planeado hacer, pero sabía que tarde o temprano él lo descubriría y era mejor que se enterara por ellos, que por otra fuente.

Bas, quizás por ser el mayor de ambos, sentía la necesidad de ser quien diese las explicaciones, así que se acercó cautelosamente a nosotros, procurando no despertarme, y se sentó en el sillón que estaba justo enfrente de donde papá estaba conmigo. Theron no tardó mucho en seguir a Bas.

—_Solren_, necesitamos hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante.

Ash asintió con pesadez, podía darse una idea de lo que se trataba.

—Me lo imagino, piensan acompañar a su hermana, ¿o me equivocó?

Ambos, tanto Bas como Theri, pusieron los ojos en blanco y sus quijadas se desencajaron. ¿Cómo no lo habían previsto antes? Quizás papá no podía ver nuestros futuros, pero tampoco era que fuese ciego ante situaciones que eran obvias de predecir.

Theron fue el primero en salir de su estado de estupefacción.

—Así que ya lo sabías. ¿Quién te lo contó?

—Ustedes, justo en este momento.

Mis dos hermanos se quedaron nuevamente sin palabras. Era increíble la manera de como nuestro papá lograba sacarnos información sin siquiera llegar al interrogatorio.

Bas prosiguió.

—Bueno, ¿y qué piensas? Con todo respeto, papá, sólo queremos dejarte en claro que vinimos a contarte esto por nosotros mismos, no queríamos que tú y mamá se enteraran por otra fuente y se preocuparan, pero no estamos en condiciones de negociar, tú sabes que yo haría todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance para ayudar a Pau —dirigió sus ojos hacia mí, mirándome con ternura y luego los volvió a posar en nuestro padre—, es mi hermana, tú fuiste quien nos dio la oportunidad de tenerla en la familia y estoy infinitamente agradecido contigo por eso, así que no pienso dar marcha atrás con los planes que Theri y yo ya tenemos. Sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, la abuela ya nos contó lo básico sobre esto y antes de que te enojes con ella, debes saber que hizo todo lo que pudo por convencernos de lo contrario, sin resultado alguno debo agregar, pero tampoco está de acuerdo en dejarnos ir.

Acheron los miró a ambos con suavidad, no era que le pareciera una buena idea dejar que sus hijos fueran conmigo en esta misión, pero tenía la corazonada de que quizás ellos me serían de mucha ayuda estando allá, además, tampoco podía hacer mucho al respecto, ambos ya estaban lo suficientemente grandes para tomar sus decisiones y aunque Theron todavía no fuese mayor de edad, no podía exigirle que no fuera conmigo cuando sabía mejor que incluso hasta él mismo estaría más que gustoso de acompañarme.

Suspiró y dirigió sus ojos remolinantes hacia mí, acariciándome con la mirada.

—Tienen razón, chicos.

Por tercera vez, Bas y Theron quedaron mudos.

—Sé que no podré disuadirlos de ir con ella, no estoy de acuerdo con eso porque son mis pequeños, no tienen idea de lo que haría por impedir que ustedes sufrieran como Paulina lo ha hecho, pero como su papá, debo confiar en todo lo que su madre y yo les hemos enseñado a lo largo de sus vidas y hacerme a un lado para dejarlos escoger el camino que quieran seguir. Soy un fiel seguidor del libre albedrío, y no seré yo quien se oponga a sus decisiones.

—Pero yo sí.

La voz de Tory se alzó desde el marco de la puerta, tomándolos a todos por sorpresa.

—Mamá…

—No —Tory levantó su mano hacia Bas, ordenándole que se callara—. No te atrevas a decir nada más, Sebastos Eudorus. No pienso permitirlo.

Theron trató de acercarse a ella.

—No seas así, mamá. Al menos danos lo oportunidad de explicártelo.

Mamá retrocedió dos pasos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¡No! No pienso dejarlos ir, es demasiado peligroso.

Bas retomó la palabra.

—Sería más peligroso que Paulina fuera sola. Piénsalo, _matera_, es tu hija, si realmente te importara nos dejarías acompañarla.

—¡No te atrevas a decir que no me preocupo por ella, Bas! ¡Dios sabe lo mucho que amo a esa niña y no estoy de acuerdo en que vaya sola, pero tampoco pienso arriesgarlos a ustedes! ¿Es que acaso no ven lo ridículo que es esto? Sé que ella lo hace por Daniel, quien por cierto es un gran chico y lamento mucho lo que le pasó, y que ustedes lo hacen por ella, pero esto es una barbaridad. Nadie debería ir.

—Entonces despiértala y díselo tú misma. En serio que nos quitarías un gran peso de encima si la convences. Despiértala y dile que no permitirás que se vaya a este endemoniado lugar para salvar la vida de un chico al que adora como un hermano.

Tory estaba que le salía humo de las orejas. Tenía tantas ganas de matar a sus dos hijos por seguirme la corriente y de paso también a su marido, por permitirles llevar a cabo semejante acto de barbaridad.

—¿Es que no vas a decir nada, Acheron?

—¿Qué más puedo decir, Sota? Ellos ya tomaron su decisión, debemos aceptarla.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos dices?! ¡Son nuestros hijos! ¡No puedes ponerlos en la línea de fuego nada más por un capricho de tu hija!

—No lo hago, Tory, pero sería peor que se los prohibiésemos y luego enterarnos que aun así se marcharon.

—Pero…

Bas se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.

—Tranquila, mamá. Estaremos bien, ya lo verás. Regresaremos los tres sanos y salvos, Theri y yo somos semidioses, Pau es una Deidad y mientras nos mantengamos juntos, no habrá nada en todo el Bosque Verde que pueda vencernos.

Theron asintió, secundando la opinión de Bas.

—Tú confía en nosotros, ma.

Tory bajó la cabeza derrotada. Después de las palabras de Bas, sabía que no había ningún argumento válido que pudiese contrarrestarlas, lo único que le quedaba era confiar en ellos y rezarle a Dios para que todo saliera bien.

Bas giró su vista hacia nuestro padre pidiéndole apoyo y el dios, sonriendo, asintió tres veces, animándolo a retomar la palabra.

—Te hago una promesa, mamá: volveremos, y luego de esto yo mismo me aseguraré de que nada vuelva a forzar a mi hermana a tomar este tipo de decisiones.

—Más te vale cumplir con esa promesa, Sebastos, porque si no es así, si alguno resulta herido o peor, muerto, yo misma me encargaré de desatar el mismísimo apocalipsis sobre ustedes.

Bas asintió, sellando así aquel pacto con su progenitora.

~ • ~

A la mañana siguiente, tomé mis cosas y salí de mi habitación a toda prisa para no seguir perdiendo más tiempo del que involuntariamente ya había perdido. Bajé la escalera de dos en dos y, sin poder evitarlo, me detuve bruscamente: toda mi familia estaba ahí, mirándome fijamente. Yo les devolví a todos una mirada entrecerrada, si este era otro de sus planes para mantenerme en la casa, esta vez tenía una noticia para ellos: no funcionaría. No volvería a caer en la misma trampa dos veces.

—¿Sucede algo?

Mi mamá fue la primera en acercarse.

—No, sólo queríamos estar aquí para despedirte, es todo.

Vaya, eso si que había sido inesperado.

Asentí casi por pura inercia, tratando de descifrar lo que sea que estuviesen planeando.

—Bueno, ya es hora, así que me voy.

Descendí hasta el pie de la escalera y comencé a ir hacia ellos, después de todo no podría irme en paz sin decirles adiós.

Los primeros que me recibieron fueron mis hermanos, quienes por alguna extraña razón prefirieron quedarse callados y sólo dedicarme un abrazo cada uno y una misteriosa sonrisa que no supe interpretar. ¿Qué se traían esos dos?

Luego giré hacia Simi, quien me abrazó alegremente.

—Mucha suerte, akra-Pau.

—Gracias, Simi.

—Quiero que sepas, akra-Pau, que la Simi va a estar aquí, esperando tu regreso con dos platos repletos de comida que podremos asar con salsa BBQ, por si tienes hambre. Y más te vale, akra-Pau, que si estás en peligro sólo tienes que llamar a la Simi, y la Simi estará ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, porque si no lo haces y te lastimas, Akri y akra-Tory se pondrán muy tristes, incluso la Simi.

Le sonreí con ternura. Dioses, como amaba a esa pequeña demonio Caronte. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Cuando ella misma, con esos actos suyos de amor y lealtad, se encargaba de hacerlo demasiado fácil para todos.

—No te preocupes, Simi. Si te necesito, te llamaré. Cuenta con ello.

—Bien, porque si akra-Pau no cumple con sus promesas, la Akra también se sentiría muy triste.

—Lo sé, Simi, pero yo siempre cumplo lo que digo. Ahora, se una buena hermana mayor para todos nosotros y cuida muy bien de Bas y Theron, ¿de acuerdo? Ayúdalos en lo que puedas.

—La Simi lo hará, cuidará de sus akris y sus akras para que akra-Pau se vaya en paz.

Solté una carcajada y, a continuación, la atraje a mis brazos para apretarla en un fuerte abrazo. Alguien como ella valía eso y mucho más.

—Eres la mejor, Simykey.

Después de charlar con la demonio, me dirigí hacia Tory, quien me recibió entre sus brazos y me estrujó hasta casi dejarme sin aire en mis pulmones. Menos mal que ese abrazo no había venido de mi papá. O incluso de Simi.

—Yo sé que lo harás muy bien, _ma komatia_, sólo prométeme que vas a cuidarte mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré, _matera_.

Le sonreí genuinamente antes de posar mi total atención en el hombre de dos metros de altura parado junto a ella. Ash se veía devastado, no sólo por la idea de no poder acompañarme, sino por la impotencia de estar atado de manos y pies y no poder hacer nada para ahorrarme aquel sacrificio.

—¿Papá? —lo llamé sin utilizar el término atlante con el que siempre solía llamarlo—: tienes que prometerme que me dejarás hacerlo sola, promételo.

Acheron me miró vacilante. Dirigió su vista hacia mi mamá y ella, con una sola mirada, le dijo que lo hiciera, que por esta vez tratara de confiar en que yo podía lograr mi objetivo por mi cuenta, sin que fuese necesario que él interviniera como siempre lo hacía.

Cuando sus ojos se suavizaron, supe que había decidido darme una oportunidad.

—Está bien, lo prometo.

Aquello me lo dijo tan calmado, que me tomó un minuto entero digerir sus palabras, incluso la sonrisa con la que las había acompañado. Yo también sonreí con libertad y corrí hacia él, quien me dio la bienvenida en la fortaleza de sus brazos, envolviéndome con ellos dándome un apretón firme, pero suave, que me demostró lo mucho que le costaba dejarme ir, pero que aceptaba mi decisión.

Después de varios segundos, me soltó y acunó delicadamente mi rostro entre sus manos, me miró fijamente y prosiguió a hablar:

—Cuídate mucho, por favor.

Volví a sonreírle con tenues lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Regresaré sana y salva, te lo juro.


	5. Capítulo 4 La Dama de Herzl -Parte 2-

Para ustedes,

¡GRACIAS POR LA INFINITA PACIENCIA!

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**_"I walk against the stream, far from what I believe in,  
>I<em>****_ run towards the end trying no to give in…"  
><em>****_• Lost / Within Temptation_**

El Bosque Verde…

O como la sociedad lo conocía actualmente: el Bosque de Herzl era un parque conformado por coníferas, ubicado entre las ciudades de Tel Aviv y Jerusalén…

Oh sí, en Israel.

Sí, en Asia.

Era mediodía cuando apenas logré llegar a los límites de tal lugar, maldiciendo mi suerte por haberme retrasado un día en mi búsqueda de la cura para el vampirismo y todo porque la noche anterior, durante la cual planeaba partir para llegar al alba, mi papá me había tendido una ingeniosa trampa al conversar conmigo sobre cosas del pasado que él sabía perfectamente que me encantaba recordar, lo peor de todo era que había caído como tonta en sus redes y cuando me había acunado en sus brazos, mientras me cantaba como solía hacerlo antes, me había quedado profundamente dormida y eso había terminado por estropear toda mi agenda. No era como si a él le importara de todos modos. Sí, estaba furiosa, pero no con él, sino conmigo misma: había disfrutado tanto de aquellos minutos a su lado, que bajé mi guardia y literalmente me noqueó con besos y mimos.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en la entrada del Bosque Verde, a punto de escabullirme en sus territorios con la esperanza de encontrar un antiguo mito.

Lo malo de la situación era que, según las palabras de mi abuela, debía moverme cautelosamente durante el día y esconderme durante la noche, ya que las criaturas del bosque salían a cazar a esa hora y la verdad era que mientras menos interfiriera en sus rutinas, mejor para mí. Lo más recomendable era pasar desapercibida.

Cuando por fin dieron las doce del día, suspiré largamente. Era la hora perfecta para introducirme en él y conseguir recorrer una gran parte del camino hasta el centro de éste. Era ahí donde encontraría a la Dama.

En cuanto mis pies pisaron su territorio, inmediatamente supe por qué todos, tanto en Tel Aviv, como en otros lugares, lo consideraban un lugar sagrado: el aura que se respiraba ahí era tan pura que impedía el paso a criaturas obscuras y humanos ordinarios por igual. Pero yo, al ser la fusión de cuatro linajes, no tenía mucho de qué preocuparme, o eso esperaba, ya que al menos las cuatro entidades en mi interior se opacaban las unas a las otras y ninguna lograba resaltar por sí sola.

Realmente esperaba que eso me sirviera y que también el Bosque entendiera de alguna manera mi súplica para que no me echara de su interior antes de tiempo. Quería que, si pudiese hacerlo, viera dentro de mí y descubriera mis verdaderas intenciones antes de hacer un juicio rápido sobre mi presencia dentro de sus límites.

Ojalá los dioses me concedieran, solo por esta vez, este deseo.

Después de que caminara varios metros lejos de la frontera, pude observar que aquel lugar era realmente pacífico, nada parecido a como lo había descrito mi abuela. Incluso se asemejaba mucho a cualquier otro bosque del planeta. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de todos ellos era el aura de pureza que emanaba de toda la vida que habitaba en él. Era bastante difícil relacionar todo lo que me habían dicho de él con el escenario que actualmente tenía ante mis ojos.

¿Cómo un lugar tan hermoso podría ser tan peligroso? ¿Por qué era señalado como un bosque embrujado cuando, en lugar de serlo, había vida rebosando de esquina a esquina? ¿Qué clase de experiencias se habían vivido aquí para clasificar un lugar tan puro como este dentro de los lugares más aterradores del mundo?

Es que simplemente no podía entenderlo.

_Quizás, en la noche, cuando todo esté obscuro y ya no puedas ver nada, sabrás la razón._

Pero aun después de decirme eso a mí misma, seguía sin comprender el miedo que este hermoso lugar provocaba en los demás; en cambio, a mí me hacía sentir un cierto aire familiar, como si mi _yo_ interior se sintiera sumamente identificada con el injustificado juicio que los demás le hacían sin conocerlo realmente.

Sonreí con tristeza al darme cuenta de cuál podría ser la razón más probable por la que el resto del mundo se mantenía alejado del bosque, aunque, por otra parte, eso también le otorgaba ciertas ventajas: gracias a eso se mantenía puro y libre de la presencia del ser humano, la cual sólo conseguiría ensuciar su aura y arruinar todo aquello que crecía y vivía aquí. En su interior, todos sus habitantes se encontraban protegidos y lejos del alcance humano, no tenían ningún motivo por el cual tuviesen que irse. Y como Deidad de la Fertilidad, Vida y Deseo, mi deber era vigilar que aquel santuario natural permaneciera tal cual.

Sin poder evitarlo, me acerqué a uno de los árboles y coloqué mi mano derecha sobre su corteza. De inmediato pude sentir la vida que lo llenaba y, como si el mismo bosque estuviese dándome la bienvenida, un cálido viento sopló por todo su territorio, incitándome a cerrar mis ojos mientras acariciaba mi piel y hacía bailar mi cabello al compás de su ritmo.

Y de repente, un susurró llegó hasta mis oídos…

_Tú, la de ojos cual verde jade, acércate…_

_Paulina…_

Abrí los ojos con rapidez e intenté enfocar mi vista tan pronto como me fue posible. Miré a mí alrededor buscando la fuente de aquel conjunto de voces que habían dicho mi nombre, pero por más que busqué, nunca los encontré.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de aclarar mi mente.

_Debo estar alucinando, últimamente no he dormido bien, quizás es solamente el cansancio que quiere apoderarse de mí. _

Pero mientras más lo pensaba, más creía que aquellos susurros no habían sido obra de mi imaginación, sino las primeras señales de las que mi abuela me había comentado que el Bosque me pondría como pruebas de mis verdaderas intenciones, aunque no veía la forma en cómo aquellas palabras podrían funcionar como tales.

Decidí que lo más inteligente sería emprender mi rumbo hacia el interior del Bosque, las horas transcurrirían pronto y lo más recomendable era que encontrara un lugar en el cual pudiese pasar la noche hasta la mañana siguiente cuando podría renovar mi camino.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comencé a dar mis primeros pasos, los cuales me llevaron rápidamente tierra adentro hacia las profundidades de aquel lugar que ya había comenzado a dar sus primeras señales de vida.

• • •

Estuve caminando casi por tres horas, internándome lo suficientemente dentro del parque ecológico aún sin dar con alguna pista de si iba por el camino correcto.

Media hora antes, había llegado a un claro forrado de flores silvestres que parecían dar la sensación de paz, sin embargo, para mi mala suerte, la segunda trampa por parte del bosque me había tomado con mi guardia abajo e infortunadamente había caído en uno de los pozos que se encontraban tapados por ramas y hojas que habían hecho un buen trabajo ocultando aquel territorio engañoso.

Afortunadamente había logrado escapar antes de que otra cosa pasara.

Desde entonces había procurado estar más al pendiente de los lugares que pisaba y también me aseguraba de marcar el sendero por que le transitaba, sabía de muchas experiencias que la gente solía perderse así en ese tipo de lugares y al final terminaban dando vueltas sin encontrar jamás la salida, y para evitarme precisamente todo ese enredo, opté por dejar pistas que me avisaran si por casualidad yo también estuviese dando vueltas sin llegar a un destino fijo.

Para cuando finalmente anocheció, la Luna se alzó sobre el cielo, brindándome su luz para iluminar la obscuridad que dominaba aquel sitio. La Luna era mi símbolo, así que mientras ésta resplandeciera sobre mí con fuerza, estaría protegida contra todo durante la noche.

A pesar de que era ya tarde, había decidido continuar con mi camino y avanzar todo lo que pudiera mientras podía, pero a medida que caminaba, podía escuchar aullidos y gruñidos que sonaban simultáneamente en las lejanías, las ramas de los árboles crujían sobre mi cabeza y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más obscuro se volvía todo a mi alrededor hasta el punto que ya casi no podía ver nada.

_La hora más obscura de la noche es justo antes del amanecer._

Entonces supe que era momento de buscar un refugio.

Apresuré mi paso entre los árboles que agitaban furiosamente sus ramas con el vaivén del viento nocturno. Hojas caídas volaban con el aire y chocaban contra mi cuerpo sin lastimarme, pero aun así era muy peligroso permanecer ahí afuera. Cuando estuve a punto de perder la esperanza y me convencí de convocar mis poderes para conjurar una tienda de campaña, la suerte golpeó a mi puerta y me mostró un agujero bajo uno de los árboles con bastante espacio. Me introduje en él y, a pesar de las advertencias, usé uno de mis hechizos más leves para crear un campo de protección a mí alrededor e impedir que cualquier otra cosa, además de las hojas, me golpeara mientras esperaba la llegada de un nuevo día.

_Las cosas que hago por ti, Daniel._

Suspiré con cansancio mientras me recostaba en la corteza interna del árbol, pensando en todo lo que había tenido que pasar durante ese primer día. A pesar de haber sido tomada por sorpresa, estaba segura que el bosque no era realmente el que estaba poniéndome a prueba. Lo podía sentir en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Yo era una Deidad de la Naturaleza, por lo tanto, tenía cierto control sobre ella y poder sentir a los espíritus que rondaban sitios como ese era uno de mis dones como Ser Divino.

Para ese momento, había comenzado a perder cierta credibilidad en las palabras de mi abuela, aunque sabía que no era su culpa. Ella ya había hecho suficiente otorgándome su ayuda como para reclamarle que no _era_ el lugar el que estaba atacándome, sino sus habitantes. No había podido deducirlo con anterioridad, pero ahora que había podido analizarlo mejor, sabía que eran realmente los Guardianes, a los que Apollymi había hecho mención, los que estaban lanzándome cuanta cosa se les ocurría y otra cosa que sabía era que, si bien no me quedaba ninguna duda de que ellos habían sido los culpables de los problemas que había tenido, también eran quienes, en compañía de quien yo me imaginaba era su Ama, me habían susurrado aquellas palabras.

La pregunta era ¿por qué se les urgía que me fuera de ahí? ¿Acaso me habían llamado para invitarme a llegar hasta ellos? Lamentablemente, no pude pensar en nada más, ya que el cansancio finalmente venció mi cuerpo y mente y me arrojó a los brazos de Morfeo.

~ • ~

_(Ese mismo día, 12:00 pm)_

Bas y Theron estaban escondidos tras unos forrajes cercanos a la entrada del Bosque Verde observándome cautelosamente mientras esperaban el momento adecuado en el que yo me introdujera en aquel lugar, para de esa manera poder seguir mis pasos sin que yo me diera cuenta y los enviara a casa antes de siquiera haberlos dejado que intentaran ayudarme.

Ellos sabían perfectamente que yo jamás les permitiría entrar si creyese que sería peligroso para su bienestar. Como hermana mayor, siempre había tratado de sobreprotegerlos sin darles la oportunidad de demostrarme que realmente podían valerse por ellos mismos, que yo no tenía la necesidad de preocuparme por ellos de la forma en la que acostumbraba hacerlo. Así que prefirieron esperar mínimo una hora a que yo ya estuviese suficientemente adentrada en el lugar para poder actuar. Su plan era que, una vez que me encontraran, yo no tuviese autoridad suficiente para mandarlos de regreso al creer que, si los dejaba solos, los expondría a un grave peligro. Y aunque les dolía saber que me pondrían en una situación bastante incómoda, no iban a darse el lujo de rendirse antes de haberlo intentado.

Cuando finalmente pasó el lapso de tiempo que acordaron esperar, ambos emprendieron su camino hacia la entrada del bosque y, al llegar, se miraron el uno al otro con determinación.

—De acuerdo, es hora; vamos, Theron.

Bas no hubo terminado de decir eso cuando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Simi apareció justo frente a ellos, espantándolos en el acto. Mis hermanos, apenas reponiéndose del susto, se acercaron a Simi con sorpresa.

—¿Simi? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Theron, con voz sofocada.

—¡Oh! ¡Ahí están! ¡Akri-Bas y akri-Theri! ¡La Simi vino a ayudarlos!

Mis hermanos se miraron con profundo desconcierto. Bas fue quien retomó la palabra.

—¿A qué te refieres, Simi?

—Es que akra-Tory se quedó con mucho pendiente cuando ustedes se marcharon, dijo que si de por sí ya estaba sumamente preocupada por akra-Pau, que ustedes viniendo aquí no ayudaba en nada a su estado emocional.

Bas asintió, comprendiendo la situación.

—¿Y entonces papá te envió con nosotros para que ella pudiera estar tranquila?

—No, akri-Bas, Akri le _prometió_ a akra-Pau que él no intervendría en esto y como dios, Akri no puede romper un juramento, fue akra-Tory quien me envió.

Theron bufó indignado.

—¡Bah! Mamá sigue sin confiar en nosotros, vaya sorpresa.

Simi volteó a verlo y le dedicó una mirada dolida.

—Eso no es cierto, akri-Theri. Akri y akra-Tory confían mucho en ustedes, y la Simi es testigo de eso, de otra forma no estarían aquí y la Simi tampoco podría ayudar a akra-Pau. La Simi sólo quiere que sus hermanitos regresen a casa, sanos y salvos.

Theron resopló. Bas prefirió guardar silencio, esperando que su hermano dijera algo más. Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho.

—De acuerdo, Simi, aunque mi orgullo esté gravemente herido, creo que prefiero mil veces tenerte a mi lado, siempre eres de gran ayuda.

Simi sonrió.

—¡La Simi está contenta de que akri-Theri le permita acompañarlos! ¡Akri-Theri sí es de calidad!

—Sí, bueno, siempre estaré feliz de tenerte de compañía, además, no quiero ser el único que tenga que escuchar a Bas lloriquear a cada rato porque no encontramos a Paulina pronto.

Bas lo golpeó en el hombro.

—¡Qué te pasa! —le reclamó Theron, dolido.

—Más respeto, soy tu hermano mayor y quieras o no estamos juntos en esto y tengo que protegerte.

Simi intervino rápidamente.

—Oh, akri-Bas no tiene que preocuparse por eso, para eso está la Simi aquí, yo voy a ser su protectora.

Theron le dirigió una mirada de burla a Bas.

—Vaya, ¿oíste eso, hermano? Ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Vamos, Simi, es hora de encontrar a Paulina.

Bas vio como Theron tomaba del brazo a Simi y ambos emprendían camino hacia el bosque. Resopló con pesadez al darse cuenta de su situación actual…

_Oh sí, este será un viaje muy largo, _se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba tras ellos.

~ • ~

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con energía renovada. Al parecer el descanso me había servido lo suficiente como para reponer todas mis energías y realmente estaba agradecida por ello.

Estiré mi cuerpo gatunamente e intenté salir del agujero a toda prisa, cosa que fue un grave error, ya que cuando traté de levantarme, me golpeé dolorosamente la cabeza contra la corteza superior del árbol que había usado como refugio.

_¡Demonios! Esta no era la forma que tenía en mente de levantarme temprano por la mañana_.

Me sobé la parte de mi cabeza que me dolía como el infierno. Lo asombroso era que, a pesar de la fuerza del golpe, había conseguido librarla sin una gota de sangre.

_Al menos tengo algo de suerte de mi lado._

Esta vez, me arrastré lentamente por el suelo tapizado de hojas de varios colores y finalmente logré salir sin lastimar alguna otra parte vital de mi cuerpo.

Afuera, el Sol brillaba en un cielo totalmente libre de nubes. A mi alrededor, el bosque se encontraba pacífico, casi parecía que todavía siguiese durmiendo a pesar de la hora que seguramente debía ser. Todo se veía tan tranquilo que por unos segundos creí que nada de lo que se me había sido dicho sobre este lugar fuese cierto, pero en cuanto mis ojos enfocaron un vago, pero sutil movimiento a lo lejos, pude confirmar ciertas aseveraciones que había escuchado decir a los habitantes de Tel Aviv.

Usando mis poderes, me camuflajeé con el entorno y me dirigí hacia donde había visto lo que se había movido con toda la intención de averiguar qué criatura era.

• • •

—¡Argg! ¿¡Qué demonios es esto!? ¿¡Hiedra venenosa!? ¿¡Qué rayos hace una planta como esta en un lugar así!?

La voz de Theron se alzó sobre el silencio que reinaba en el bosque. Estaba completamente enfurecido por haber caído en una trampa como aquella. La abuela había sido clara en el aspecto de que si cuando entraran al bosque tenían buenas intenciones, éste las comprendería y no les haría nada.

Pero esto ya era rayar en lo absurdo.

—Theron, ¿quieres calmarte, por favor? No ayudas en nada con tu actitud.

A pesar de su orden, la voz de Bas también denotaba la misma irritación que la de Theron al encontrarse en aquel humillante escenario: ambos colgaban de la rama de un árbol, siendo asidos por las raíces de una hiedra venenosa que, más que sostenerlos, estaban aplastándolos como si fueran boas constrictoras. Ninguno de ellos sabía con exactitud cómo era que habían terminado en aquellas condenadas circunstancias, y mientras luchaban por su cuenta, Simi también hacia todo lo posible por liberarlos.

—¡Akri-Bas, akri-Theri! ¡Tranquilos! ¡La Simi va a bajarlos!

En cuanto tuve la oportunidad de acercarme más, pude notar con más claridad los rostros de mis hermanos y de Simi.

_ ¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo aquí? _

Simi siguió tratando de liberar a mis hermanos de la prisión en la que ambos habían caído involuntariamente. Todo esto, sin imaginarse que yo ya me encontraba justo detrás de ella, complemente anonadada por sus presencias ahí en el bosque.

—¿Bas? ¿Simi? ¿Theron?

Los tres, sin haber esperado encontrarme tan rápidamente, sonrieron en mi dirección ignorando el problema actual al que se enfrentaban.

—¡PAULINA!

Gritaron al verme. Yo, aun sin poder salir de mi estado de estupefacción, los observé como si fueran una mera alucinación mía. ¿Pero qué rayos significaba eso? ¿Acaso era un truco más del bosque? ¿Pero qué provecho podría sacarle el mostrarme a mis hermanos y a Simi en esas condiciones?

_Debo estar delirando, sí, eso es, seguramente el golpe que me di en la cabeza me hizo perder el conocimiento y ahora estoy soñando con ellos. _

Desafortunadamente, no estaba tan dormida —ni loca— como para creer mi propio razonamiento.

Caminé lentamente hacia ellos, pellizcándome varias veces por si acaso estuviese soñando, pero el dolor me confirmó lo contrario. Una vez que tuve todo claro, y que la ira comenzara a emanar de mí, mis pasos se volvieron firmes y pesados, mi malhumor casi podía palparse en al aire.

_¡Pero me van a escuchar!_

Ya a pocos metros de distancia, me detuve con brusquedad y clavé mis ojos en los tres con furia contenida. Mis hermanos tragaron saliva.

—¿¡Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí!?

Bas, aún colgando del árbol, puso el semblante más serio que pudo y me respondió:

—Vinimos a ayudarte, ¿qué más?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Obviamente, Sebastos. ¿Pero es que acaso ustedes están locos? Pudieron haber resultado heridos. ¡Este lugar es peligroso! ¿¡Qué rayos estaban pensando!?

Esta vez, Theron contestó por él.

—¡Tú no nos dejaste otra opción! ¡Esto que estamos viviendo es por tu causa!

—¿Mi causa? —le pregunté sorprendida por su osadía— ¡Yo no les dije que vinieran! ¡Esto sólo me concierne a mí!

Estaba tan enojada, que solamente estaba enteramente concentrada en desquitar mi malhumor con ellos, ignorando a Simi por completo, así que cuando la volví a notar, mi ira no hizo más que aumentar. Aunque la sonrisa en la cara de Simi no ayudaba mucho a mi enojo, eso no quitaba el hecho que ella estaba ahí, aun cuando mi papá había me había _prometido_ no intervenir.

—Simi, ¿puedes decirme qué haces tú también aquí?

—Bueno, akra-Pau no pensaba venir sola aquí sin la protección de la Simi, ¿o sí?

—Tú no entiendes, Simi, este bosque pone a prueba las intenciones de quien entra a sus dominios. Es una trampa, si no eres un híbrido estás en peligro. Ningún ser que sea completamente mutante, sobrenatural o humano puede sobrevivir aquí por mucho tiempo. Además, ¡mi papá me lo prometió!, ¡me dijo que iba a dejarme hacer esto sola y no es cierto! ¡Me mintió!

Me di la vuelta y comencé a irme de ahí antes de que algo malo sucediera. Quería estar lo más lejos posible de ellos antes de poder explotar toda la frustración que sentía en mi interior. No podía creer que mi papá hubiese sido capaz de romper una promesa. Se suponía que, como Dios, no podía hacer tal cosa y salirse con la suya. Si alguien como él quebrantaba su juramento moría… ¿verdad?

—¡Hey! ¡Alto ahí Paulina Michelle Parthenopaeus! ¡No hemos terminado!

Entonces me detuve. Y no fue porque Theron me gritara que lo hiciera.

Giré sobre mis tobillos y en lugar de enfrentarlo a él, que por cierto ya estaba por terminar de liberarse, me enfoqué solamente en la demonio Caronte.

—Simi, tengo una pregunta: ¿cómo es posible que estés aquí? Mi papá me prometió que no intervendría, es el Dios del Destino Final y se supone que como ser divino, él no puede romper ninguna de sus promesas, si fuese así el mundo estaría a punto de ser aniquilado, ¿qué fue lo que realmente pasó?

Ella me miró como si yo estuviese drogada, pero fue Bas —ya liberado— quien me respondió en su lugar.

—No culpes a papá o a Simi por algo que no sabes cómo sucedió.

—Por eso estoy preguntando Bas, ¿cómo fue que Simi y ustedes dieron a parar aquí?

Todos vacilaron. Ninguno de los tres supo exactamente cómo responder a mi pregunta. Bas y Theron no podían decirme que Simi estaba ahí por mandato de nuestra madre ya que temían que me enojara con ella y que sólo por eso decidiera no regresar más.

Por lo que optaron por decirme una pequeña mentira. Al menos así, ambos tendrían todo lo que durara el viaje para convencerme de perdonarlos a ellos, en lugar de llegar a casa enojada con nuestra madre.

—Estábamos preocupados por lo que pudiese pasarte —respondió Theron—. No podíamos, ni queríamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados y le pedimos a Simi que nos acompañara.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Bas asintió, secundando las palabras de nuestro hermano menor.

—Así como lo oyes, papá no sabe que Simi vino con nosotros. Esto fue por cuenta nuestra.

—¿Pero en qué estaban pensando? ¡Papá no tardará en notar la ausencia de Simi!

—La Simi, akri-Bas y akri-Theron lo sabemos muy bien, akra-Pau. Pero realmente tú fuiste quien me dijo que viniera.

Las palabras de Simi me dejaron con la boca abierta.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Qué ya lo olvidase, akra-Pau? Tú me lo dijiste claramente, y conste que estoy citándote: "cuida muy bien de Bas y Theron, ¿de acuerdo? Ayúdalos en lo que puedas".

Mi quijada volvió a caer dos centímetros hacia abajo cuando me di cuenta de la magnitud mis palabras. Ya lo sabía: sabía que siempre debía ser cuidadosa con lo que le pedía a Simi por el simple hecho que ella siempre hacía todo al pie de la letra.

_¡Demonios, Paulina! Tú y tu gran bocota._

De verdad que estaba intrigada. No podía creer lo lejos que estaban dispuestos a llegar con tal de salirse siempre con la suya.

¿Es que alguna vez me darían la oportunidad de hacer algo por mí misma?

Por eso era que siempre me asustaban las cosas nuevas, porque nunca las enfrentaba sin la ayuda o el consentimiento de algún miembro de mi familia.

—Ya, pero eso no era lo que quería decir, Simi. Me refería a que si tenían algún problema, los ayudaras a resolverlo.

Theron salió en defensa de ella.

—Y resulta que lo está haciendo: ahora mismo tú y todo este asunto de la Cura son el problema.

—Pues disculpa que tengas que pasar por esto, Theri. No es mi culpa que estén aquí, yo no los obligué a venir.

Bas me miró dolido.

—¿No hablas en serio, verdad? No puedes estar enojada por habernos encontrado aquí, tratando de ayudarte y hacerte compañía.

Por un instante, posé toda mi atención sobre Bas. Claramente podía ver en su interior el profundo dolor que mis palabras le habían causado.

Suspiré.

Nunca había sido mi intención que él, o Theri, o Simi lo tomaran a mal. Claro que de cierta manera estaba molesta con ellos por haberse atrevido a venir a un lugar del cual no sabían nada. Nadie podía asegurarles que el bosque no les hiciera daño aunque las intenciones por las que habían llegado a él fuesen buenas.

A decir verdad yo nunca había temido por mi propia vida. Al ser una Deidad de la Naturaleza sabía que era probable que no me sucediera nada, que por ser una sierva de ésta, el bosque me respetaría como tal, siempre y cuando yo también le mostrara el mismo respeto, cosa que hasta ahora había hecho. Todos los obstáculos por los que había tenido que pasar el día anterior realmente no habían sido una falta de respeto. Yo sabía perfectamente —y además mi abuela también me lo había aclarado— que el Bosque Verde me pondría a prueba para ver si de verdad era merecedora de la oportunidad de conocer a su Ama. Por eso no estaba asustada de lo que sea que fuese a encontrarme ahí dentro.

Pero para ellos y Simi era punto y aparte.

Gracias a ese vínculo que tenía con la Naturaleza, yo contaba con la habilidad de poder sentir los espíritus, las almas y también el aura de un lugar específico. Al haber entrado en el bosque, de inmediato supe que este era un lugar sagrado, por lo tanto, no toda criatura podía pisar sus territorios. Solamente aquellas que tuviesen una razón lo bastante poderosa para hacerlo se atrevían a aceptar el reto. Por eso, humanos y criaturas cien por ciento puras de raza no podían cruzar por ahí. El Bosque Verde era un Santuario para aquellos que eran rechazados por el mundo exterior, aquellos que en su interior contaban con una mezcla de dos o más razas y que por esa sencilla, pero incomprendida razón, eran excluidos por las especies puras.

Y ese era el mero motivo por el que ellos, y principalmente Simi, no debían estar ahí.

Mis hermanos, como quiera, eran semidioses, el bosque no los molestaría tanto, pero Simi era puramente un demonio Caronte y eso la convertía en una amenaza latente para todas las criaturas mestizas que buscaban en ese lugar recóndito del planeta un hogar donde no fueran maltratadas, ni juzgadas por el simple hecho de ser quienes eran. Entendía a la perfección la necesidad que tenían de ir en mi auxilio, pero no por eso debían arriesgarlo todo por esa causa. Ellos habían llegado ahí por mí, pero realmente no habían pensado en lo mucho que sufriría si algo les llegase a pasar y, en su caso, no podría con el peso que me provocaría el saber que yo había sido nuevamente la culpable de tal desgracia.

Antes de poder encarar a mi hermano, me concentré en calmar la ansiedad que me carcomía por dentro. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados en ese mero instante que, cualquier paso en falso, podía causar un alboroto aún mayor del que ya estábamos sosteniendo. Finalmente, cuando tuve todo bajo control, lo miré a los ojos.

—No es por eso que estoy molesta, Bas. Por supuesto que estoy feliz por tenerlos a mi lado como siempre nos hemos jurado estarlo pero… no quiero que por mi culpa alguno salga herido, en especial Simi.

La aludida bufó.

—Akra-Pau no tiene por qué preocuparse por su Simi. La Simi sabe lo que hace y está aquí para ayudar, aunque por si las dudas…

Simi sacó de su bolso de mano una botellita de salsa BBQ.

—La Simi viene preparada para lo que sea que tengamos que enfrentar.

Entonces exploté en una sonora carcajada que hizo eco entre los árboles, borrando todo rastro del silencio del que éramos presas ahí dentro. Jamás me había pasado algo así. Sólo en ese momento me di cuenta de lo afortunada que era al ser tan querida por aquellas tres criaturas que no tenían el deber de hacerlo pero que, gracias a la bondad de sus corazones, me permitían ser poseedora de tal aprecio de su parte. Eso era algo que sin duda jamás sería capaz de olvidar. Y mucho menos podría pagarles todo lo que habían hecho alguna vez por mí.

Pero después de todo para eso son las familias, ¿o no?

Todos para uno, y uno para todos.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Paulina? ¡Santos dioses! ¡Ya comenzó a delirar!

Theron me había mirado como preguntándose qué bicho raro me había picado ahora, pero lo que él no sabía era que tanto él mismo, como Bas y Simi, eran los causantes de mi risa.

Me acerqué a él lo más rápido que pude y lo abracé.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Muchas gracias —me separé ligeramente de él y los miré simultáneamente a los tres—. De verdad, gracias por estar siempre en las buenas y en las malas conmigo y por soportar mí siempre–presente bipolaridad cuando no tienen necesidad de hacerlo.

Inmediatamente noté como mis hermanos relajaron sus cuerpos al instante. La tensión del ambiente finalmente se había aligerado. Bas habló con más confianza:

—No tienes por qué agradecerlo, somos familia y lo digo en serio, para mí no eres la chica que papá adoptó, eres la hija que él y mamá tuvieron cuando seguramente ellos, antes de conocerse oficialmente, se emborracharon sin saber que estaban en el mismo lugar y te hicieron.

Ahora sí que me reí con ganas. Y no solamente yo, sino que tanto Simi, como Theron y hasta el mismo Bas, me acompañaron en el acto. Vaya que mi hermano tenía un muy descabellado sentido del humor.

Cuando por fin logré detener mi ataque de risa y pude respirar de nuevo, le sonreí a Bas.

—Ese fue un gesto muy dulce de tu parte, pequeño diablillo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Se me da muy bien eso de hacerte reír.

—Que los dioses me prohíban alguna vez llevarte la contraria en eso.

—Ha, ha, qué graciosa.

Después de un rato, los cuatro terminamos sentados en el suelo hablando de tantas cosas que ahora no podía recordar con exactitud, pero la que siempre estaría presente era la de lo mucho que nos amábamos y la renovación de un antiguo juramento acerca de nunca jamás separarnos otra vez.

Y así se nos fue toda la mañana, disfrutando de un tiempo entre hermanos, en medio de todo un caos por delante.

~ • ~

—Y díganme, ¿cómo fue que lograron escapar de mamá? Ella jamás habría dejado que vinieran solos.

Theron fue quien se apresuró a responderme.

—Pues contrario a lo que piensas, ella tampoco estaba muy tranquila con eso de dejarte venir precisamente sola y así tal cual lo supones, se puso como loca cuando Bas y yo les propusimos tanto a ella como a papá que nos dejaran acompañarte, ya fue cuando le explicamos las cosas entre los tres que se calmó y, por sí misma, llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor que nos tuvieras contigo para que entre nosotros nos protegiéramos y sabiendo que también contaríamos con la presencia de Simi pues díganos que la dejamos "anestesiada".

Enarqué una de mis cejas, mientras Bas rodaba sus ojos.

—¿_Anestesiada_?

—Sí, me refiero a que la dejamos tranquila, para que me entiendas mejor.

—Te entendí, pero usas palabras muy extremas para hablar.

Theri sonrió con picardía.

—Ya me conoces, me gusta ir siempre a los extremos.

—Sí, bueno, si sigues "yendo hasta los extremos" como tanto te gusta, algún día no podrás detenerte hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

—Eso dices tú, Pau. No sabes lo que es realmente vivir la vida. Es como si te drogaras pero sin necesidad de probar la droga, ¿comprendes?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Y sigues con los extremos. Yo sólo te lo dije como un consejo, es tu decisión lo que quieras hacer al final.

Él volvió a sonreír victorioso.

Después de nuestra conversación, ninguno volvió a hablar durante veinte minutos. Bas y yo íbamos a la cabeza del grupo mientras que Theron continuó varios pasos detrás de nosotros vigilando a Simi, quien caminaba cautelosamente a nuestras espaldas, observando con cierta desconfianza el bosque. Algo me decía que no estaba del todo feliz por estar ahí. El semblante en su rostro denotaba cautela e incertidumbre; como si el mismo lugar le provocara malestar. Tenía la sospecha de qué era lo que sucedía, pero aun así quería confirmarlo.

—Oye, Simi, ¿estás bien?

La aludida posó sus ojos rojos sobre mí con atención. Me sorprendió mucho la actitud que estaba tomando en ese momento ya que ella siempre solía actuar de una manera muy efusiva, por tal razón atribuí su actual comportamiento al aura que seguramente el mismo bosque debía estar ejerciendo en ella. Cuando nuestros ojos se habían encontrado no pude ver absolutamente nada en su mirada. No me reflejaba nada de aquella criatura que conocía tan bien, aquella que vivía su día a día al límite de la emoción.

—La Simi está bien, akra-Pau. Pero es el bosque el que no le gusta a la Simi.

Tal y como supuse, el malestar de Simi era más que obvio. Ya sabía yo que la esencia del bosque no haría otra cosa más que ponerla alerta y tratar de espantarla para que saliera de ahí lo más pronto posible. Lo malo de la situación era que a esas alturas ya no podíamos regresarnos para que ella pudiese salir.

Apenas llevábamos un día dentro y una de las cosas que mi abuela me había dicho era que tratara de aprovechar al máximo las pocas horas de luz porque solamente podría avanzar durante ellas, ya que si intentaba atravesar el bosque durante la noche me expondría a muchísimos riesgos que bien podía evitar si seguía al pie sus instrucciones. Precisamente por eso había dormido bajo un árbol el primer día, para evadir la necesidad de exponer innecesariamente mi seguridad y no podía darme el lujo de regresar al principio, puesto que serían dos valiosos días los que perdería.

Pero… ¿Acaso Simi no lo valía? ¿De verdad podría ser tan egoísta como para obligarla a permanecer conmigo cuando era evidente que las mudas advertencias en su contra por parte de aquel santuario natural eran demasiado para ella?

Claro que no. Simi era muy importante para mí como para dejar que algo malo le pasara, ya que si fuese así, no podría soportar la carga de tremenda culpa en mi consciencia. Me volvería loca.

—Hey, Simi, será mejor que regresemos.

Tanto ella, como mis hermanos me miraron sin comprender mis intenciones.

—¿Regresar? —soltó Theron— ¿Estás loca? ¿Para qué quieres regresar? ¡Nos tomaría dos días enteros volver hasta aquí y ya no hay tiempo! ¡No me digas que ya te arrepentiste!

Me giré hacia él con el ceño fruncido, señalándolo acusatoriamente.

—¡No me hables en ese tono, Theron Styxx! ¡Jamás he renunciado a nada y tú lo sabes!

Esta vez fue Bas quien habló.

—¿Entonces por qué esa repentina necesidad de volver?

Volví mi atención hacia él, tratando de controlar mi mal genio.

Sabía que ninguno de mis hermanos tenía la culpa de ello. O al menos no toda era suya, ya que estaban ahí para ayudarme a cumplir mi misión, pero no podía dejar de pensar que nada de eso estaría pasando si ninguno de ellos estuviese ahí, complicándome de cierta forma las cosas. A ellos no les afectaba la energía sagrada de ese lugar, pero eso no quería decir que en determinado momento el bosque no fuese a intentar algún truco para sacarlos de ahí. Y luego estaba nuevamente Simi, quien como ya lo había notado, sí era afectada por aquel poder sobrenatural.

La pregunta era: ¿qué o quién lo creaba?

Algo en mi interior me decía que lo mejor era mandarlos a los tres de vuelta a casa, que yo debía culminar aquella tarea por mi cuenta. Era como si todo esto hubiese sido planeado minuciosamente con el solo objetivo de atraerme hasta este sitio, el cual, con cada paso que daba hacia su centro, aclamaba más y más mi nombre. Si cerraba mis ojos y me concentraba completamente en el viento, literalmente podía escuchar sus llamados diciéndome que había estado esperando mucho tiempo por mí.

—Ustedes no lo entienden —les dije, girando mi cuerpo hacia otra dirección y caminando hacia un árbol, cuya corteza le dio la bienvenida a mi mano—. No es que no quiera que estén aquí conmigo, de hecho estoy feliz de tenerlos aquí haciéndome compañía pero… este viaje está resultando más peligroso de lo que creí. Ustedes no tienen gran problema con soportar la fuerza de la energía natural que despide el Bosque Verde, pero están tan enfocados en seguirme el paso que no han podido percibir la pesadez que ésta le provoca a Simi.

Ambos se voltearon a ver confundidos y luego posaron sus ojos en la demonio, quien muy a su pesar, realmente lucía agotada. Sólo entonces, los dos se apresuraron hacia ella con verdadera preocupación.

—¿Simi, qué sucede?, ¿qué sientes?

—No te preocupes, akri-Bas, la Simi está bien, es sólo que este lugar le provoca muchos escalofríos a mi cuerpo. El Bosque Verde no es de calidad para la Simi.

La mirada de Theron reflejaba angustia, como si por fin hubiese comprendido que había ocasiones en las que el no pensar en cómo nuestras decisiones pudiesen afectar a los demás podía traer peores resultados de los esperados.

—De haber sabido que venir aquí te causaría daño jamás te hubiésemos traído con nosotros.

Theron se detuvo un momento pensando en cómo podríamos resolver la gravedad de la situación de Simi. Luego de meditarlo un rato, nos miró a Bas y a mí con resolución y cuando finalmente habló no di crédito a mis oídos, tanto así que hasta mi quijada se desencajó y cayó completamente hasta abajo.

—Paulina tiene razón, debemos regresar para que Simi salga lo más pronto posible de este lugar. Es peligroso que permanezca aquí dentro.

Bas copió mi gesto.

Estaba tan atónita que me costó mucho trabajo regresar a la realidad para lo que Bas dijo a continuación:

—No será necesario. Puedo hacer que Simi se sienta mejor, borraré la esencia de sus poderes sobrenaturales y así el bosque ya no podrá detectarla.

Si bien antes me había sorprendido por la actitud madura de Theron, ahora estaba más que estupefacta por la súbita ocurrencia de Bas.

¡Santos dioses benditos! ¡¿Cuándo fue que Theron se convirtió en el chico grande y Bas empezó a probar el lado obscuro?!

—¿Disculpa?

La pregunta de Theron me sacó de mis cavilaciones, sin embargo mi regreso al mundo terrenal no fue tan rápido como me hubiese gustado. Aún seguía escuchando sus voces como un eco en el horizonte.

—Es un nuevo poder que obtuve hace poco y que Pau me ayudó a perfeccionar. Tenía mucho miedo de usarlo porque al inicio no lo controlaba bien, pero he estado practicando unas cuantas veces y creo que he avanzado lo suficiente para intentarlo con Simi.

Bas comenzó a ir hacia Simi, sin embargo, Theron se apresuró a interponerse entre ambos abriendo sus brazos, de forma que le advirtió a Bas que no se acercara más a la Caronte. Por otro lado, yo sólo me quedé ahí parada sin decir ni una palabra aún atrapada entre ambas dimensiones, pero lo suficientemente despierta como para observar sus movimientos. Al contrario de cómo pensé que Bas reaccionaría al impedimento de Theri, él no se inmutó ni se ofendió, todo lo opuesto: mi rubio hermano comprendió el miedo del moreno y se detuvo a explicarle el procedimiento.

—¡No te atrevas, Sebastos!

—No te asustes, Theri. No voy a hacerle daño.

—¡Eso no lo sabes!

—Claro que lo sé, sino no lo estuviese proponiendo —contraatacó Bas, emprendiendo su camino hacia Simi.

Theron volvió a interceptarlo.

—No puedes quitarle sus poderes a Simi. Vas a dejarla completamente desamparada.

Para este entonces, yo ya no tenía la remota idea de lo que debía hacer. ¿Acaso debería aprovechar ese momento en el que podría tener a Theron de mi lado y sacar a Simi de ese lugar, o debía apoyar la idea de Bas y que él se encargara de ocultar sus poderes para que el bosque dejara de atacarla tanto y pudiese seguir con nosotros?

Sabía que la mejor decisión era la primera, de esa manera sería mucho más sencillo para mí quedarme sola con mi cometido y alejar a mis seres queridos de todo peligro, pero cuando vi la determinación en los ojos de Bas y en el brillo de esperanza en los de Simi ante las palabras de nuestro rubio, supe que si me negaba a su idea ninguno me lo perdonaría. Theron era uno, quien aunque tuviese el carácter terco de Tory, sería fácil de convencer sobre la solución que había propuesto Bas. En cambio, si me oponía a éste último y a Simi, sabiendo que la idea de Bas funcionaría perfectamente, enfrentaría todavía muchos más problemas que con Theron.

Y entonces tomé mi decisión.

—No, no lo hará.

Al escuchar mi voz, tanto Bas como Theri volvieron su atención hacia mí. Había tardado tanto de reponerme que ambos habían olvidado que estaba ahí.

—No, Paulina. No voy a dejarlo.

—Deja de ser tan terco, Theron. Bas no le hará daño, él sabe lo que hace.

—¿Pero qué sucederá si llegamos a necesitarla en una batalla? Ella no podría ni siquiera defenderse si llegamos a tales extremos.

Lo miré con comprensión. Eran muy pocas veces en las que el Theron aprehensivo salía a la luz, y cuando lo hacía era realmente sobreprotector con todos aquellos a los que amaba incluyéndonos a Bas y a mí, aunque ahora no lo pareciese.

—Confía en nosotros, Theri. Bas jamás lastimaría a Simi, y además, no va a quitarle sus poderes, solamente los va a disfrazar.

Theron puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué?

—Así es, es algo temporal, ella se sentirá mucho mejor y en dado caso de que tengamos que enfrentarnos a algo, ella podrá usarlos nuevamente sin ningún problema. No es como si fuesen a desaparecer para siempre.

Los ojos de Simi brillaron de alegría.

—¿En serio akri-Bas puede hacer que la Simi se sienta mejor sin perder sus hermosos cuernos y alas para siempre?

Bas le sonrió con ternura.

—Claro, Simi.

Simi hizo lo más parecido a un gesto infantil de emoción. A leguas se le notaba lo estresante que era para ella la pureza del aura. Sólo esperaba que aquella habilidad de Bas funcionase lo suficiente como para quitarle ese peso de encima a nuestra demonio.

Suspiré y luego asentí en dirección a Bas.

—Bueno, hazlo.

Theron se mordió el labio inferior en clara señal de angustia.

—¿Estás segura de qué funcionará?

—Por supuesto, sólo espera y verás.

Theron asintió aun cuando en su interior todavía tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Bas se agachó a la altura de Simi, arrodillándose sobre la hierba seca y colocó la palma de su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de ella. Al instante, un brillo tenue comenzó a salir de su mano y mientras sus poderes hacían efecto sobre Simi. Theron y yo pudimos ver con claridad como su apariencia cambiaba paulatinamente a medida que Bas ejercía más concentración en el acto. Sus cuernos negros, así como sus alas, desaparecieron para dar paso a una forma más humana y poco común de nuestra Caronte. Sus garras se convirtieron en unas uñas normales y sus colmillos se contrajeron hasta parecer no más que dos cortos incisivos. Lo único que quedó intacto al final fueron sus ojos y su apariencia, la cual seguía siendo la de una chica gótica: una falda roja con cuadros negros, un corsé de cuero negro y botas militares también negras.

Cuando Bas apartó su mano, todos pudimos ver con más claridad a la nueva Simi. Una con una apariencia mucho más normal que de costumbre.

—¿Simi?

La aludida posó sus ojos remarcados de kol negro en Theri, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía. Y para el alivio de Bas y el mío, Theron suspiró tranquilamente.

—No te preocupes, akri-Theri, la Simi sigue siendo la misma y ya me siento mucho mejor.

—Qué alegría, Simykey.

—Bueno, ahora que la Simi se siente como la mujer maravilla, ya podemos continuar con nuestro viaje.

Y tras decir eso, emprendió nuevamente su camino por el sendero por el que minutos antes habíamos estado caminando. No era que no le agradeciese que nos volviera a poner en movimiento, pero estaría mucho más gratificada si tan sólo caminase por la dirección opuesta.

—Oye, Sims —la llamé—, es hacia el otro lado.

—Oh, la Simi lo siente. Akra-Pau debería ser más explícita cuando da direcciones, lo último que la Simi quiere es perderse.

Suspiré rendida aunque de cierta manera feliz. A pesar de que Simi había cambiado todo su exterior al menos me reconfortaba que por dentro siguiese siendo la misma. Como lo había dicho antes, nunca cambiaría ni un solo cabello de ella por nada, ni nadie. Le sonreí y, en compañía de mis hermanos, emprendí camino hacia el lado contrario del que ella había tomado. Era momento de retomar nuestro camino.

—Vamos, entrometidos, dentro de poco caerá la noche y tenemos que encontrar refugio antes de que se obscurezca por completo.

~ • ~

_Al abrir mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue una habitación enorme, cuyas paredes estaban hechas completamente de cristal y podía verse con perfecto detalle el bosque que rodeaba el perímetro de aquella casa. O al menos eso creía que era._

_ Estaba sentada frente a un enorme espejo de forma ovalada, decorado solamente con puras cochas y caracoles blancos que hacían juego con todos los muebles y tapizados de aquel desconocido espacio. _

_ ¿Pero dónde diablos estaba ahora?_

_ Al principio había creído que nuevamente estaba teniendo una visión, pero cuando me vi reflejada en aquel hermoso espejo, me di cuenta que era una niña la que estaba ocupando mi lugar. Y no cualquier niña, sino una que era idéntica a mí a su edad. Traía un vestido plateado sin mangas y que llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas botas grises de gamuza y un suéter hecho de estambre rosa que se veía bastante abrigador. Estaba cepillando su cabello tratando de darle forma a todos los mechones morenos que al parecer eran muy rebeldes para quedarse en un sólo lugar._

_ Entonces alguien tocó a la puerta y otra niña —un poco más grande que la de mi reflejo— entró. Lo extraño de la situación era que no podía verle su rostro al cien por ciento, parecía que una sombra negra se había posado sobre la parte superior de éste dejándolo completamente en la penumbra. _

—_¿Annie? ¿Ya estás lista?_

—_En un momento, Ellie._

—_¿Qué tanto haces? Mamá y papá ya nos están esperando abajo._

—_Es que no puedo terminar de acomodar mi cabello. ¿Me ayudas? Quiero que me peines como siempre lo haces._

_ La niña que respondía al nombre de Ellie sonrió._

—_Claro que sí. _

_ Ella se acercó a mi personificación infantil y me sonrió con una cierta ternura reflejada en su modo de actuar, una ternura del tipo afectuoso que las personas sólo le mostraban a aquellos a quienes amaban, aquellos quiénes eran parte esencial de sus vidas._

_ Ellie tomó el cepillo de cabello y comenzó a peinar los mechones rebeldes de cabello que caían a cada lado de mi rostro enmarcándolo con cierta delicadeza, dándome la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana. La manera en cómo manejaba y acariciaba el cabello de mi portadora me mostraba lo mucho que ella se preocupaba por aquella niña idéntica a mí. Era bastante evidente la forma cómo trataba cuidadosamente de no tirar fuertemente de cada mechón que peinaba, como si pusiera todo su empeño en evitar hacerle el más mínimo daño. _

_La verdad era que no le encontraba ningún sentido a aquel sueño. ¿Qué clase de advertencia podría darme una escena como aquella? Lo único que parecía, desde mi punto de vista, era un momento común, aunque especial y privado, entre dos hermanas que se significaban la vida entera mutuamente. _

_Mientras ambas permanecían en silencio, mi confundida mente trató de buscarle algún significado a un sueño como ese, para colmo ni siquiera podía sospechar de que fuese alguna clase de visión sobre mi pasado porque jamás en mi vida había visto a aquella niña —al parecer un año mayor que yo—. Ni Kat, ni Simi se le acercaban un poco, además, tampoco podían serlo, ellas eran miles de años mayores que yo y ni cómo imaginar siquiera que hubiesen rejuvenecido tanto sólo para crecer conmigo. Eso, sin duda, sería algo bastante absurdo. _

_Estaba tan encerrada en mis pensamientos, que no me había dado cuenta que para ese momento mi __**yo**__ infantil estaba muy cabizbaja, como si hubiese algo que la estuviese inquietando y, a la vez, estuviese plenamente consciente de que su hermana mayor sabía algo al respecto pero no tenía el suficiente valor para preguntárselo. _

_Ciertamente me sentí identificada con ella. _

_No sabía exactamente porqué pero me producía mucha pena verla de ese modo. Me sentía tentada a darle ánimos, a decirle que no se preocupara por lo que sea que fuese eso que le preocupaba, que todo estaría bien, que siempre había una solución para todo, pero la tristeza que la carcomía por dentro me hacía sumamente difícil llevar a cabo la tarea de tratar de separar mis pensamientos de los de ella para concentrarme solamente en mí. _

_Si no fuese porque estaba totalmente segura de que no éramos la misma persona, habría jurado que esa pequeña __**era**__ realmente yo a esa edad pero… no podía ser… ¿o sí?_

_Sacudí mentalmente mi cabeza para despojarme del rumbo que aquel pensamiento había tomado. No podía darme el lujo de empezar a imaginarme cosas que eran prácticamente imposibles. _

_La forcé mentalmente a levantar la mirada unos instantes para poder observarla a través del espejo e intentar descubrir lo que la tenía tan perturbada hasta el punto de tener aquella mirada tan perdida. De no haber estado ocupando su lugar, jamás me hubiese percatado de la diminuta lágrima que comenzaba a nacer de su ojo derecho. Ésta cayó imperceptiblemente a lo largo de su mejilla y, con discreción, se la limpió. Lamentablemente, Ellie lo notó perfectamente._

—_¿Qué sucede, Annie? ¿Te sientes bien?_

_ Sin poder controlar al cien por ciento __**sus**__ actos, la pequeña le sonrió._

—_Sí, no te preocupes, es quizás nada más la emoción de no saber a dónde nos llevan. _

_ Ellie hizo un mohín de disgusto._

—_¿Y lloras por eso?_

_ A pesar de haber querido responderle, Annie permaneció callada, sólo entonces se permitió llorar con soltura. Ellie dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador, nos tomó a Annie y a mí entre sus brazos y nos acunó protectoramente, acariciando nuestro cabello con ternura._

—_Shh, ¿qué sucede, pequeña?_

—_Tengo miedo, Ellie, ¿a dónde crees que papá y mamá nos lleven? ¿Por qué Nessie, la tía Rosalie o la abuelita Esme no pueden venir con nosotros? ¿Por qué sólo vamos nosotros cuatro, la tía Alice y el abuelito Carlisle? _

_ El tono dramático de la voz de Annie comenzaba a ahincar muy profundo de mi alma. Era como si ambas fuésemos una sola. La entendía hasta el punto que sabía lo que sentía: tenía miedo por algo que ella ya sospechaba que pasaría y que aun así Ellie se negaba a contarle del todo._

—_No, chiquita, no tienes por qué tener miedo. Papá y mamá jamás harían algo que nos lastimara ni tampoco dejarían que otros lo hicieran. Son nuestros padres y ellos nos amaban con locura, todo lo que hacen siempre es para nuestro bien. No deberías tener miedo de lo que hagan._

—_Lo sé, pero aun así tengo este presentimiento de que algo no anda bien, no desde aquella vez que volvimos de Volterra. Todo el tiempo actúan como si tuviesen miedo, y eso me pone los pelos de punta._

_ Tal como Annie dijo, claramente sentí como todos los vellos de nuestro cuerpo se erizaban y esa incómoda sensación de escalofríos nos recorría de los pies a la cabeza. Antes no lo hubiese creído, pero fue en ese momento que sus palabras calaron profundamente en mi cabeza. ¿Y sí esa sensación que ella tenía era igual a la que yo sentía cada vez que algo de suma importancia sucedería? Eso quería decir que ella poseía en su interior uno de los poderes con el que yo también contaba y, por default, significaba que en el futuro, aquel poder se desarrollaría hasta convertirse en mis periódicas visiones y regresiones. _

_ Pero ¿por qué Annie sería poseedora de algo tan poderoso y catastrófico? ¿Acaso no era demasiado joven para experimentar algo así? _

_Ciertamente ahí había gato encerrado. _

—_Annie, escucha, yo tampoco tengo muy claro hacia dónde nos quieren llevar hoy. Es verdad que han estado actuando de una forma muy rara desde el viaje hace dos semanas pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a pasarnos algo malo. _

_ Annie levantó su rostro hasta encontrar los ojos de Ellie y, nuevamente bañados en lágrimas, le preguntó:_

—_Pero ¿y si nos quieren dejar en algún otro lugar? _

_ Ellie enarcó una ceja sin comprender bien lo que Annie le había dicho. O al menos eso creí, ya que la sombra posada sobre la parte superior de su rostro no me dejó verlo con claridad._

—_¿A qué te refieres?_

—_No sé cómo explicarlo, pero últimamente he visto ciertas imágenes incoherentes mientras duermo y no sé qué significan._

_ Ellie soltó un suspiro de sorpresa. Fue ahí cuando comprendí que ella sabía perfectamente lo que Annie trataba de explicarle, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a decirle una sola palabra al respecto. Eso me hizo sentirme sumamente traicionada de su parte. Annie confiaba en ella con los ojos cerrados y su hermana mayor ni siquiera estaba haciendo el intento de explicarle que todo eso que estaba ocurriéndole eran señales sobre su futuro._

—_Tómatelo con calma, Annie, quizás sean sólo sueños, es muy común que la gente sueñe mientras duerme, y que papá y mamá aparezcan en ellos es de lo más normal._

_ Ellie trató de meterle esa idea en el cabeza a su hermana pequeña, pero al estar yo dentro de los pensamientos de Annie, supe que en el fondo ella no creía que fuese así. Dudaba seriamente sobre el verdadero significado de sus sueños y comenzaba a sospechar sobre nuevos poderes naciendo en su interior._

_ Y no era que la culpara por algo así, al contrario, ella no tenía idea de lo ciertas que eran sus sospechas._

_ Annie volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de su hermana mayor con decisión. Quizás la pequeña no sabía, o no alcanzaba a distinguirlo, pero el gesto de terror dibujado en los labios de Ellie delataba la preocupación que ésta sentía por ella._

—_Sólo prométeme una cosa, Ellie: pase lo que pase, no vas a dejarme sola. Que sin importar los planes que tengan papá y mamá, tú jamás te apartarás de mi lado._

_ Annie había dicho esto a modo de súplica. Su voz había sonado tan quebrada que incluso para mí me fue muy difícil no caer en su desdicha. Ese pequeño clon mío sufría tanto como yo lo había hecho alguna vez a su edad y sabía que no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que hallase paz consigo misma, hasta que aceptara lo que era por naturaleza y que aprendiera a dominar sus emociones. No era una tarea sencilla, pero tampoco imposible, y si esa niña era alguna versión mía de alguna otra dimensión, sabía perfectamente que lo lograría, no pronto, pero con práctica y disciplina lo conseguiría en pocos años. _

_ Desde mi punto de vista, me pareció ver a Ellie hacer maña de mirarla con compasión, como si con eso por fin pudiese obligarla a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el cambio que ocurría en ella en el presente. _

_ La chica sonrió._

—_No te preocupes, Annie. Jamás dejaré que alguien te lastime ni mucho menos te aparte de mi lado. Puedes contar con ello, pequeña. Te lo prometo. _

_ Después de eso, aquella visión comenzó a difuminarse. Lo último que pude ver antes de que todo se apagara, fue a ambas saliendo de la habitación._

~ • ~

Esta vez me desperté sin la necesidad de levantarme con tanta ansiedad, ni con el sudor bañando mi rostro y espalda. Gracias a los dioses, aquella visión no había sido tan desastrosa ni tan pavorosa como cualquiera de las anteriores. Al menos ahora no era algo de lo que realmente debía preocuparme. O eso esperaba. No estaba del todo segura.

La cuestión aquí era ¿por qué había tenido aquel sueño? ¿Qué clase de mensaje había tratado de transmitirme al mostrarme a esas dos niñas? ¿Por qué había estado dentro de la mente de Annie? Pero lo más importante, ¿qué tenía yo que ver con ellas?

Claro que había puesto la suficiente atención para darme cuenta de primera instancia el por qué había estado en el lugar de Annie y no en el de Ellie. De alguna extraña manera, aquella pequeña era idéntica a mí cuando había tenido su edad y eso me había provocado cierta nostalgia al mirarla y ver mi propio pasado reflejado en ella. Era tan chiquita e indefensa, y eso sin contar lo que sus temerarios padres le hacían sentir. Su miedo casi me hacía desear conocerlos y degollarlos hasta bañarme en sus entrañas por semejante actitud para con ella. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos, siendo las personas en las que se suponía que podía confiar sin pensarlo dos veces y en quienes también debería poder depositar toda su confianza y creer que jamás la lastimarían, le causasen tal sufrimiento?

Simplemente no podía creerlo.

Personalmente, hasta feliz me sentía yo de haber podido crecer con una familia como los Parthenopaeus en lugar de haber llegado a manos de ese tipo de personas. Si ellos actuaban de esa forma con su propia hija, no me hubiese gustado para nada experimentar lo que hubiesen hecho conmigo.

Una vez que pude digerir con calma todo mi sueño, suspiré con tranquilidad para no despertar a ninguno de mis acompañantes, ya que aquellos tres seres que amaba con locura se encontraban durmiendo pacíficamente y no iba a arruinarles su descanso por mis tontos descuidos, no después de todo el tiempo que habíamos perdido tratando de hallar un buen lugar para refugiarnos de la tormenta que se había soltado momentos antes de caer la noche, seguramente apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que pudimos meternos en ese hoyo y obviamente esas dos horas no eran suficiente descanso para todo lo que nos esperaba al día siguiente.

Los miré a cada uno con ternura. Hasta esa tarde todavía me había encontrado algo molesta por haberlos encontrado ahí cuando, en casa, había sido bastante explícita al decirles que ese problema sólo me concernía a mí y que no quería que ellos participaran por temor a lo que pudiese pasarles, pero luego de que mi enojo cediera me di cuenta de que prefería mil veces tenerlos ahí conmigo, para protegerlos yo misma en caso de ser necesario, a que estuviesen deambulando solos por el bosque y luego enterarme ya tarde de que les hubiese pasado algo y yo no hubiese podido estar ahí para ayudarlos.

Ese era mi más grande miedo.

Luego de las muertes de Jimmy y Daniel, no quería que algo así volviese a ocurrir. Si perdiese nuevamente a otro de mis seres queridos por otro de mis descuidos, esta vez no había fuerza sobrenatural que pudiese detenerme de cometer alguna atrocidad, y por supuesto era lo último que quería debido a que si eso llegase a ocurrir, no sería solamente yo la que sufriría tremendo cambio, también lo harían todas aquellas personas allegadas a mí, quienes tenían la peculiar cualidad de preocuparse por mi bienestar.

Jamás permitiría que el mundo obscuro en el que vivía me volviese a quitar a un ser amado. Primero muerta.

Después de haber estado pensando en todas esas cosas luego de que me despertara, decidí que lo mejor era hacer el intento de volver a dormirme, ya que al día siguiente continuaríamos con nuestro camino hacia las profundidades del bosque y esta vez no iba a dejar que nada más me distrajera de mi objetivo principal. Llegaría hasta donde la Dama y conseguiría la cura.

Costase lo que costase.

~ • ~

Por alguna razón, la mañana no fue muy alentadora para ninguno de nosotros.

Había amanecido nublado, sin ninguna señal del astro solar que iluminara nuestro camino, ni tampoco que calentara el ambiente. Estaba haciendo un frío que, si no fuese porque que estaba condenadamente segura de que estábamos en Israel, hubiese jurado que durante la noche nos habíamos teletrasportado a Siberia. Eran apenas las diez de la mañana y ya parecía que fuesen las ocho de la noche. Si el clima seguía así, no tendríamos otra opción más que buscar algún otro refugio para protegernos mientras la temperatura no aumentase.

De veras que esto era tener mala suerte.

Lancé un bufido al aire. No podía creer lo desafortunado de la situación.

—¡Maldición! A este paso, será navidad para cuando logremos encontrar a esta chica.

Theron, quien iba detrás de mí, estornudó sonoramente. Bas decidió tomar la palabra antes de que aquel horroroso escenario hiciera estragos con nosotros.

—Oye, Pau, ¿no crees que sería bueno que nos detuviéramos y buscáramos un lugar donde descansar?

—¿Pero qué dices, Bas? No tenemos ni media hora que empezamos a caminar desde que nos despertamos, si descansamos perderemos valioso tiempo.

—Lo sé, hermana, pero si seguimos andando, con este clima, alguno de nosotros seguro se enferma —dijo haciendo alusión a Theri, quien lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Oye! ¡No soy tan débil cómo crees! —se quejó el aludido.

Bas rodó los ojos.

—A lo que me refiero es que podríamos sufrir algún accidente si continuamos, por si no se han dado cuenta, el ambiente está algo hostil hoy. No creo que sea una buena señal, hasta podría jurar que, con tanta hoja caída y todas esas ramas surgiendo de quien sabe dónde del suelo, el mismo bosque nos está diciendo que no sigamos. No digo que sea así, pero es un presentimiento.

Hasta cierto punto, la observación de mi rubio hermano tenía lógica. Era imposible que, con aquella tremenda aura vivaz, el bosque no tratara de advertirnos que el clima estaba algo imposible y, como no, incluso peligroso. Si seguíamos nuestro camino, sufríamos miles de posibilidades de salir lastimados. Con aquel viento atroz soplando de aquella manera era bastante factible que hasta un árbol pudiese venírsenos encima. Y ahí sí ni como pensar en regresar el tiempo para resguardarnos en lugar de proseguir bajo el alto riesgo de matarnos en el intento.

Aun así, no quería darme por vencida. Estaba segura que eso no era más que otra de las tantas tretas que el bosque nos mandaba de vez en cuando para asustarnos y tratar de obligarnos a salir de él lo más pronto posible. Por supuesto, yo no estaba dispuesta a hacer tal cosa. Para mí era mucho más importante cumplir con mi misión que mi propio bienestar.

Pero mis hermanos y Simi eran harina de otro costal. A ellos no podía, ni iba a arriesgarlos. Yo podía hacer lo que quisiera con mi vida, pero jamás permitiría que alguno saliera lastimado. Debía encontrar la forma de sacarlos de ahí sin que pareciera que trataba de ahuyentarlos y luego me reclamaran por eso. No dejaría que el bosque, en un intento de protegerse, les hiciera daño. La culpa no me dejaría vivir. Sabía que sin importar lo que costase, necesitaba ponerlos en un lugar a salvo para así yo poder continuar con mi camino.

La cuestión ahora era ¿cómo hacerlo?

Resoplé molesta.

—Ya lo sé, Bas. No tienes por qué señalar lo obvio, pero si nos detenemos ahora mismo, desperdiciaremos mucho tiempo. No puedo darme ese lujo y lo sabes —me detuve un momento para darle la oportunidad de refutarme algo, sin embargo, él calló, así que aproveché ese instante para darles a conocer mi plan—. ¿Saben? Creo que lo mejor sería que ustedes se quedaran aquí y buscasen refugio. Tienes razón Bas —me dirigí a mi hermano—, esto es demasiado peligroso para todos y no hay necesidad de que los cuatro salgamos heridos por esto. Esta situación es asunto mío, no tendrían que haber venido a pasar este tipo de incomodidades, no era problema suyo para resolver. Es mi última palabra, así que se quedan aquí, refúgiense y yo regresaré cuando pueda.

Me volví hacia la dirección por la que hace poco estaba caminando, pero el tono firme y parco de la voz de Bas, me hizo detenerme en seco.

—No.

Giré nuevamente sobre mis talones y lo encaré. Theron y Simi prefirieron quedarse fuera y a una distancia bastante lejana de nosotros. Cuando Bas y yo discutíamos, ellos sencillamente coincidían en mantenerse a raya.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya me oíste la primera vez. La respuesta es no.

No supe que contestar al momento. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era totalmente increíble que mi propio hermano, con quien se suponía tenía la mejor de las relaciones, me estuviese contradiciendo. ¿Es que acaso él no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas? ¿Acaso era tanta su molestia por seguir una de mis órdenes, la cual era incluso por su propio bien? ¿No pensaba en que quizás Theron y Simi pudiesen salir lastimados si no tomábamos medidas drásticas para protegerlos? De verdad que ese no era mi día. Primero el clima, definitivamente la Madre Naturaleza estaba poniendo a prueba mi autocontrol, y luego estaba Sebastos, quien se atrevía a desafiarme. De plano todo estaba en mí contra aquella mañana.

—¿Por qué rayos te empeñas siempre en llevarme la contraria, Bas? Se supone que deberíamos estar en esto juntos, ¿o es que acaso no es por eso por lo que vinieron? No se suponía que viniesen a decirme cómo hacer las cosas.

—Ese es mi punto, Paulina —me recriminó muy enojado, sus ojos se habían obscurecido hasta el punto que su plata remolinante ya no podía distinguirse con claridad—, yo también pensé que se suponía que había venido aquí para ayudarte y lo primero que haces es molestarte y decirme que debería regresar a casa y ahora osas darme órdenes como si tú fueses la jefa, como si no te dieras cuenta de que no eres la única perjudicada por las estúpidas decisiones que has tomado desde que Daniel se convirtió en vampiro. ¡NO! ¡ESTÁS MAL! ¡Toda nuestra familia se está viniendo abajo porque tú siempre quieres hacer todo por tu cuenta y no quieres escucharnos! ¡Ya me cansé de ver como papá se parte la cabeza buscando una solución a estos problemas, ya me cansé de ver a mamá estar tan consternada por no saber de qué lado ponerse, estoy harto de ver lo desagradecida que eres para con todos nosotros y ya no aguantó más la forma en cómo estás tratándome! ¡No soy tu sirviente! ¡Soy tu hermano! ¡Y como tal siempre he estado a tu lado sin tener la menor necesidad de hacerlo! ¡Siempre me he inclinado más por ti a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones no tengas la razón! ¡Si tú dices "azul", yo siempre secundo tu palabra! ¡Y creo que no es justo que reciba esta clase de reprimenda de tu parte justo en este momento!

Bas cerró sus ojos y lanzó un suspiro lleno de frustración. Yo permanecí callada, la verdad era que estaba totalmente pasmada por la forma en la que me había hablado.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo idiota que había estado siendo todo ese tiempo. Una vez más, mi hermano _tenía_ toda la razón. En ese instante me golpeé mentalmente por mi completa falta de escrúpulos. Ninguno de ellos se merecía que lo tratara como hasta entonces lo había hecho. Ellos tres estaban ahí para ayudarme, para acompañarme, para no dejarme sola en esos momentos cuando más necesitaba de alguien con el suficiente valor de enfrentarme y hacerme ver que no siempre hacía las cosas como debían hacerse y, como era la costumbre, Bas había terminado siendo esa persona. Mientras Theron y Simi habían permanecido con sus bocas cerradas, mi rubio hermano, mi confidente, mi mejor amigo y mi mayor soporte, había decidido tomar al toro por los cuernos y ponerme finalmente en mi lugar. Nadie jamás se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo, quizás porque al final era él quien siempre había estado presente en cada hora, minuto, segundo de mi vida. Ese chico era el hermano con el que había crecido, quien me había regalado su niñez para no sentirme sola en un mundo completamente desconocido, uno que incluso también lo había sido para él en su momento. Él conocía mis debilidades, mis fortalezas, mis sueños y mis tristezas… Conocía al derecho y al revés cada uno de los aspectos de mi vida, incluso más que nuestro propio padre y yo no podía restarle la suma importancia que él significaba para mí. Desde niños habíamos sido uña y mugre, y por ese simple hecho él era el único capaz de hacerme frente y decirme a diestra y siniestra lo que estaba haciendo mal. Me atrevía a apostar que Bas conocía mi personalidad y mis emociones mucho mejor que yo y él sabía hasta donde presionar y cuando parar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Él era el único ser viviente a quien podría confiarle mi vida con los ojos cerrados sin preocuparme por ello.

Por eso fue que aquel discurso suyo me golpeó en lo profundo de mi alma como si fuese un puñal enterrándose sin piedad en el fondo de mi corazón. Sus palabras habían logrado hacer meollo en mi insensata mente, devolviéndome la poca cordura que me había abandonado en el mero momento en el que había matado a aquella asquerosa _fría_. Yo tenía una muy mala relación con el asunto de formar parte de un mundo como ese, pero hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de la gravedad del rumbo por el que mis actos me habían conducido.

En mi cabeza, pude escuchar un pensamiento de Bas que me dejó atónita. Más que pensamiento, era un recuerdo que logró tranquilizarlo lo suficiente como para dejarme entrar y verlo por mí misma. Era sobre un encuentro suyo con Yadira —no sabía exactamente cuándo había ocurrido eso pero ahí estaba—, en el cuál ella se quejaba con él sobre mi vana actitud al nunca buscar apoyo en ellos, quienes se suponían eran mis seres queridos y que, al contrario, siempre iba a buscar las respuestas al mundo del que tanto me quejaba, del que siempre decía que no quería formar parte de. En su mente, vi la mirada de comprensión que él le dedicó a mi amiga, diciéndole más tarde lo mucho que coincidía con ella sobre su punto de vista.

Por supuesto, aquello nunca me lo hubiese esperado, pero al ver desde la perspectiva de Bas los pensamientos de todas esas otras personas, me di cuenta del grave problema que tenía sobre mi falta de consideración para con ellos. Yo no quería aceptarlo, no quería admitir frente a los demás que esta vez me había equivocado, pero no podía negar la realidad que me rodeaba. Sabía que una sola disculpa no arreglaría el sufrimiento por el que ya había hecho pasar a mi familia y a mis amigos, pero lo que sí podía hacer era cambiar mi actitud y aceptar de una vez por todas que el mundo no giraba a mi alrededor y que a pesar de querer hacer siempre las cosas a mi manera, debía aprender a acceder a las opiniones de los demás y darles una oportunidad aunque al final no resultase en absoluto, pero aunque así fuese, mi consciencia estaría más tranquila al saber que al menos les había permitido intentarlo.

En el momento que salí de la mente de Bas, él clavó su mirada en la mía y, después de la furiosa explosión que había tenido, sus ojos se iluminaron nuevamente permitiéndome saber que había recobrado el control de sus emociones. Entonces, con renovada calma, volvió a hablar:

—Jamás te he pedido algo a cambio por todo ese apoyo que siempre te he brindado porque la familia está para apoyarse unos a los otros, pero ya me cansé de tu actitud, Pau. Alguien debía abrirte los ojos y decirte la verdad. Lo hice yo porque siempre es así y Theron y Simi no pueden atreverse a negarlo. Siempre hemos sido solamente tú y yo para y contra todo. Te amo tanto que si lograras ver aunque sea alguna minúscula estrella en el cielo de Katoteros, no sería ni la pisca de una milésima parte de todo ese espacio que tú ocupas en mi corazón. No seremos hermanos de sangre, pero todas nuestras vivencias y experiencias nos convierten en mucho más que eso, los dos somos la mitad de una unidad y esa unidad que formamos es parte de otra que está formada por el resto de nuestra familia. Pero a pesar de todo ese gran amor que siento por ti, no significa que vaya a aplaudirte cada decisión que tomes. No siempre tienes razón y dado lo mucho que te quiero, debo hacerte notar cuando estás yendo por el camino equivocado.

Me quedé mirándolo todavía unos cuantos segundos más antes de poder responder a su argumento. No era que estuviese molesta por todo aquello que me había dicho, pero aún me costaba algo de trabajo aceptar del todo su opinión. Nunca hubiese pensado que él podría llegar a ser tan observador y analítico como me lo había demostrado minutos antes. ¿Pero en qué momento había madurado tanto? Estaba realmente sorprendida por su drástico cambio de actitud. Quizás era porque últimamente no le había prestado la atención necesaria como para haberlo notado.

Hasta ese momento fue que me di cuenta del gran hombre que tenía frente a mí y el orgullo que sentía dentro de mi pecho hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco lleno de emociones encontradas. Bas me había demostrado lo equivocada que estaba y eso no lo hubiese hecho cualquiera. Mi hermano había vuelto a probar una vez más la razón más importante del por qué él y yo éramos inseparables: así como papá era el único que podía decirle "no" a Simi, Bas _era_ el Acheron con el coraje suficiente para decirle "no" a mi Simi interior.

Finalmente, pestañeé varias veces y regresé a la realidad. Theron y Simi habían vuelto a unírsele a Bas y los tres me miraban expectantes.

—Lo sé —dije finalmente—, y lo siento, chicos. Es que me cuesta trabajo aceptar todo esto, tengo miedo por lo que pueda llegar a pasar y por consecuente no puedo dejar de imaginar los peores escenarios a los que pudiésemos enfrenarnos aquí. Ustedes son una parte esencial de mi vida y no soportaría la idea de que saliesen lastimados, jamás me perdonaría otra pérdida por mi causa.

—Sabemos cómo te sientes —dijo Bas, tratando de transmitirme su apoyo—, no es necesario que te disculpes por hacerlo, si yo pudiese ahorrarte todo esto créeme que también haría lo que fuese para hacerlo. Lamentablemente nadie dijo que la vida era fácil, mucho menos una como la nuestra, pero somos familia y aunque te cueste aceptarlo sabes que jamás podrás deshacerte de nosotros —todos reímos—. Lo siento, pero tú eres parte de la familia Parthenopaeus y ésta viene en paquete completo.

Sonreí ante la perspectiva de mi hermano. Sólo él sabía mejor que nadie como animar a alguien que estuviese a punto de suicidarse. Por eso no podía enfadarme con él mucho tiempo, porque yo sabía que, a pesar de las diferencias entre ambos y el no llevar la misma sangre en nuestras venas, él siempre estaría ahí para mí sin importar el riesgo o el precio que tuviese que pagar para hacerlo. Él me ponía siempre en primer lugar a diferencia del resto del mundo. Yadira sí que tendría mucha suerte si, algún día, ambos hicieran a un lado la vergüenza y se declararan lo que en realidad sentían el uno por el otro.

—No te preocupes, eso lo he sabido desde mucho antes de que nacieras.

Reí y esta vez, cuando los miré a los tres les sonreí, agradeciéndoles en silencio que hubiesen escogido ignorar mis órdenes y me hubiesen seguido hasta ahí para hacerme compañía.

Por tercera vez, Bas tenía razón: los Parthenopaeus éramos una gran familia, un montón de partículas de un todo, y eso nunca jamás lo cambiaría nada, ni nadie.

~ • ~

Para el anochecer, los cuatro habíamos logrado adelantar una buena superficie del bosque a pesar de los inconvenientes que el clima nos había traído. Aquella mañana había amanecido muy desalentadora, pero a medida que habíamos avanzado, aquellas nubes grises fueron descobijando el cielo hasta que finalmente éste había vuelto a tomar su azul natural. No sabía con exactitud la razón, pero tenía esta extraña sensación de que el bosque había estado adoptando cada emoción que emanaba de mi interior. Era como si él supiera que durante aquella mañana me había estado sintiendo desanimada por obvias razones pero, una vez que mis ánimos revivieron gracias a mi hermano, el mismo bosque cambió su estado de humor y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, eso sí, sin dejar de mandarnos de vez en cuando una que otra de sus trampas para desviarnos de nuestro destino final.

Después de la disputa que habíamos tenido Bas y yo, el resto del día había sido más tranquilo, las únicas conversaciones a las que dimos lugar habían sido sobre las quejas de Theron porque nuestros padres no confiaban en nosotros, también Simi había podido expresar abiertamente su molestia sobre la ausencia de sus cuernos y sus alas debido al hechizo nada divertido de Bas, mientras éste último se frotaba el puente entre sus ojos con evidente enfado por la manera que la Caronte le culpaba porque sus alas complementaban el vestuario que llevaba puesto ese día y decía que ahora ya no estaba completo sin ellas. Yo me limité a escucharlos sin debatir nada al respecto ya que, tanto Theron, como Simi, siempre solían hacer lo mismo, desahogarse hasta que se cansaban y luego daban el asunto por terminado.

Y todo eso sucedía mientras nos dedicábamos a sortear cada uno de los obstáculos con los que nos encontrábamos. Finalmente, para el anochecer, habíamos conseguido quedar a una distancia menor del centro del Bosque Verde. Estaba segura que estábamos a menos de un día de viaje para llegar y, obviamente, estaba que no cabía de la emoción, sin embargo, en mi pecho aún tenía un raro presentimiento de que algo pasaría antes de que llegáramos. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero sentía mi corazón agitado y ansioso, como si estuviera tratando de advertirme de algo que él también desconocía.

Al pensarlo mejor, al final decidí ignorarlo, de todos modos si no sabía exactamente el origen de aquella ansiedad era mejor no pensar en ella, no quería desviarme de mi objetivo principal por una tonta corazonada que bien podía no ser real.

Para cuando el Sol se ocultó en el horizonte, los cuatro habíamos llegado a los límites de un claro que se expandía delante de nosotros. Estuvimos debatiendo casi por media hora tanto ventajas, como desventajas, de si debíamos o no cruzarlo a esa hora del día, casi parecía nuestra única opción, pero al notar la fuerza del viento, la escasa presencia de estrellas y la ausencia total de la Luna debido a las espesas nubes que cubrían el cielo, optamos por quedarnos de ese lado del claro en lugar de arriesgarnos a ser atacados en campo abierto.

Mientras Theron y Simi iban a buscar leña para hacer una fogata, Bas y yo nos quedamos en el lugar que escogimos para levantar nuestro refugio. Aunque "levantar" no era exactamente la forma como llamaría a acondicionar el hueco que estaba bajo el árbol que habíamos escogido para pasar la noche, pero se acercaba bastante.

Estaba tan concentrada en reafirmar las ramas interiores del árbol, que jamás noté el silencio sepulcral que nos rodeaba, pero Bas sí lo hizo, así que prefirió iniciar una conversación a seguir sumergido en tal elipsis.

—Así que… la Dama de Herzl. ¿Cómo fue que tú y la abuela descubrieron a un ser como ella?

Su pregunta me tomó totalmente desprevenida.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, Pau, no finjas que no me escuchaste.

—No es eso —negué con la cabeza—, es sólo que no sé cómo responderte.

—Bueno, es fácil, lo único que tienes que hacer es mover los labios y exclamar palabras.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina mientras él se carcajeaba.

—Muy maduro, Sebastos.

—Sólo intento hacer plática ¿de acuerdo?, este condenado silencio me va a dejar sordo y loco.

Rodé los ojos. Sólo él podía hallarle algo gracioso a una situación como aquella. Pero Bas tenía razón, si no hablamos aunque fuese de algo irrelevante, terminaríamos tal y como él había dicho: sordomudos y dementes.

—Pues no es algo que pueda explicarte, Bas. Esa noche fui con la abuela a pedirle un favor como suplicante y bueno, está de más decir que me regañó como si le hubiese dicho que huiría de casa, así que, en lugar de aceptar mi ofrenda como diosa, ella me ayudó sin que tuviese que darle algo a cambio, justo como la abuela que siempre ha sido para nosotros, y entonces mencionó este lugar aquí en Israel y eso es todo. De hecho ignoro cómo es que ella sabía de este lugar, pero a fin de cuentas es una diosa ¿o no?, obviamente debía saberlo.

Él pareció meditarlo por unos segundos y asintió al final.

—Sí, es posible.

Después de eso, ambos volvimos a enfocarnos en nuestra labor de fortalecer nuestro refugio sin volver a decir una sola palabra. Por supuesto, el silencio se hizo nuevamente insoportable, pero habíamos decidido permanecer callados para no llamar la atención de ninguna criatura nocturna que anduviese merodeando por el área en busca de alguna presa que cazar y llevar a su madriguera.

Pasada media hora, Theri y Simi regresaron con la leña y de ahí en adelante nos dedicamos a alimentar el fuego para que no se apagara y nos aguantara hasta la hora que nos fuéramos a dormir. Otra hora bastó para que cenáramos y por fin el sueño comenzara a vencernos. Simi fue la primera en irse a descansar. En el instante que sentí su ausencia, fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo que ocurría: mis hermanos y yo nos habíamos quedado solos sentados frente a la fogata, la cual me trajo un recuerdo de hace varios años, justo cuando la Madre Naturaleza me había otorgado mis poderes.

En ese momento sonreí abiertamente, como si no me importa que mis hermanos todavía estuviesen ahí presentes y que ambos finalmente decidieran que ya había enloquecido.

Theron fue el primero en notar mi cambio de humor.

—¿Qué te pasa, Paulina? ¿Ya perdiste la cordura?

Dirigí mi vista hacia él con incertidumbre.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Theri rodó sus ojos.

—Es que estabas sonriendo como si estuvieses promocionando la marca de una pasta dental. ¿Qué sucede?

—Ah, eso, no era nada, es sólo que ahora me voy dando cuenta que estamos nosotros tres aquí y solos.

Theron y Bas enarcaron una de sus cejas.

—¿Y qué con eso? —preguntó Bas.

—Que no habíamos estado así desde aquella vez en Santorini, ¿se acuerdan?

Mis dos hermanos se miraron extrañados, parecía como si no supiesen de lo que estaba hablando, pero un brillo en los ojos de ambos me reveló que, sin duda, sus mentes habían evocado esos recuerdos de donde quiera que los hubiesen tenido guardados.

—¡Ya me acordé! —exclamó Theron bastante entusiasmado.

—Sí, yo también. Lo había olvidado —sonrió Bas.

—No —contrarié—, no es que lo hayas olvidado, simplemente que tu mente guardó esos recuerdos en un lugar recóndito de tu memoria para poder seguir guardando otros. Ustedes eran muy pequeños en aquel entonces, pero yo lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer…

Eso había ocurrido hace once años, durante el 2018, cuando yo tenía doce años de edad. Habíamos viajado a Grecia por cuestiones que mamá y su equipo de expediciones aún tenían pendientes sobre la búsqueda de la Atlántida en la que se habían anclado hasta el momento que ella conoció a papá.

Mis hermanos y yo nos habíamos quedado en la casa de nuestros tíos Megeara, la prima mayor de mamá, y su esposo Arik, quien antes había sido un Oneroi, o séase, un dios griego del sueño.

El primer día que estuvimos ahí, ellos nos llevaron junto con sus hijos a dar un paseo en el bote que antes habían usado para realizar sus expediciones durante su ardua búsqueda. Habíamos llegado a una playa virgen, a la que sólo se podía acceder desde el mar y mientras mis hermanos, mis primos y yo habíamos estado jugando en el agua, ellos se habían encargado de preparar el almuerzo y también de acomodar los muebles portables que habían traído consigo.

Al anochecer, Arik había colocado varias piedras en forma de círculo formando un rodete donde ya había varios trozos de leña acomodados para hacer una fogata. Una vez que terminó de construirlo, regresó al bote para bajar varios banquitos blancos de madera, los acomodó alrededor de su improvisada obra, encendió la madera y después nos llamó a todos para que nos reuniéramos en ese lugar. Luego de terminar de cenar, recogimos y acomodamos todo para tenerlo listo para el día siguiente. Cuando todos estuvimos nuevamente a bordo del bote, nos dimos las buenas noches y cada quien partió a su camarote.

Y así había acabado aquel día.

O eso creía yo.

Media hora después de que mis hermanos y yo nos hubiésemos encerrado en nuestro camarote, yo aún me encontraba despierta sin poder conciliar el sueño. No había podido dormir debido a las dolorosas quemaduras que poblaban mi cuerpo. Definitivamente ser una niña mitad vampiro no era nada agradable cuando se pasaba todo el día bajo los rayos del Sol y aunque mi condición de mitad humana impedía que me afectara más de la cuenta, eso no quitaba el hecho de que mi piel era más sensible a sufrir tales magulladuras. Por eso era que cuando las sábanas rozaban mi cuerpo al moverme, mis heridas ardían como si me hubiesen colocado un pedazo de fierro al rojo vivo sobre la piel.

Harta hasta más no poder, me levanté con sumo cuidado de la cama para no lastimarme más de lo que ya estaba y opté por abrir una de las persianas que cubrían parte del ventanal que se ubicaba al lado izquierdo de mi cama. Caminé sigilosamente para no despertar a mis hermanos —quienes por cierto dormían como piedras—, corrí la persiana y me senté calmadamente en el piso, agradecida de que éste estuviese lo suficientemente frío para aplacar mi terrible dolor.

Luego de unos minutos contemplando la Luna, comencé a caer dormida. No supe cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí y la verdad era que no me importaba, finalmente había hallado la solución a mi problema, así que me quedé sentada en ese sitio hasta perder la consciencia pero, de un momento a otro, vislumbré esta especie de luz a lo lejos, muy cerca del bosque de palmeras que bordeaban la playa.

Y así sin más, decidí salir a investigar.

Fue en aquel momento que mi vida cambió dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados. En aquel mágico lugar al que llegué fue donde me encontré cara a cara con la Madre Naturaleza y me brindó mis poderes mágicos.

Después de eso desperté en la playa sin el conocimiento de cómo había regresado a ese lugar. Tenía la vista borrosa, no podía enfocar nada más allá de un metro de distancia y mi cuerpo estaba tan adolorido que se sentía como si me hubiesen azotado varias veces sin parar. Fue gracias a ese estado tan lamentable que nunca me tomé la molestia de pensar qué hora o qué día era. Lo único que me importaba era encontrar alguna manera de salir de ese lugar y buscar otro donde pudiese recostarme y esperar a que mi cuerpo se recuperara al menos una parte.

Transcurridas varias horas, finalmente fueron Bas y Theron quienes me encontraron en esa trágica situación y mientras Theri había corrido a pedirles ayuda a mis tíos, Bas se quedó a mi lado todo el tiempo hasta que ellos, en compañía de nuestros padres, llegaron para socorrerme. Tanto mi tía Geary, como mi tío Arik permanecieron varios pasos atrás sosteniendo a mis hermanos entre sus brazos, tratando de darles el mayor espacio posible a nuestros papás para que me ayudaran. Tory estaba temblando. Casi había podido escuchar sus pensamientos como si fueran los míos. En cuanto ella y Ash habían llegado hasta donde me hallaba tumbada, se posicionó justo a mi lado y no se apartó de ahí en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando mi papá usó sus poderes curativos en mí para sanar cada parte de mi magullado cuerpo.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro y no volví a despertar hasta pasada una semana de lo sucedido. Cuando finalmente lo hice toda mi familia estaba ahí, mirándome con furia contenida, pero aliviados de verme nuevamente sana y salva al fin y al cabo. Pasé otros tres días en cama mientras terminaba de recuperarme. Ash y Tory no me habían quitado la vista de encima temiendo que pudiese hacer otra vez lo que me había llevado a quedar en esas condiciones, pero cuando por fin quedé como nueva, nos fuimos nuevamente de paseo, esta vez todos juntos, a la misma playa para que mamá pudiese pasar un tiempo de calidad con su prima antes de que regresáramos a los Estados Unidos y en aquella ocasión fue cuando mis hermanos, por miedo que volviese a huir de ahí, planearon una fogata sólo para nosotros tres y así había terminado ese viaje a Santorini, Grecia.

—Vaya que fue un viaje muy agotador, mira que haberte encontrado hasta el amanecer nos dejó traumatizados.

Solté una carcajada ante el dramático comentario de Theron. Claro que recordaba perfectamente lo acontecido. Ni siquiera había bastado un año entero para que Acheron olvidase aquella aventura mía y volviese a dejarme por mi cuenta una sola noche. Volvió a confiar en mí hasta que cumplí los dieciséis años. Ese había sido el máximo récord que le permitió aguantar su paranoia.

—Lo sé, no fue mi intención que se preocuparan tanto. De hecho nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza hacer una travesura como aquella, pero si no lo hubiese hecho ahora no tendría mis poderes.

Los tres permanecimos callados durante unos minutos, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el crepitar de las llamas del fuego y el viento que sacudía las copas de los árboles. Sin más ganas de soportar aquella taciturnidad, Bas volvió a hablar:

—Qué cosas ¿no? Cuando más sufríamos nosotros por no saber dónde estabas, era cuando más paz gozabas tú.

Medité sus palabras por unos segundos. La verdad era que jamás lo había pensado de aquella manera. En cierta parte mi hermano tenía razón, de todas las veces que alguna vez me sentí segura, y que también podía decir que estaba en paz conmigo misma, habían sido aquellas en las que desaparecía por largos lapsos de tiempo que trataba de aprovechar al máximo internándome en lo más profundo de los bayous para aprender a cómo controlar mejor mis nuevos poderes. Había escogido esa clase lugar porque siempre que trataba de hacer algo con magia algo salía mal, y era mejor estar un tanto retirada del resto de la civilización para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente. Desde aquella primera vez que había visto a mi Ama Suprema, no había vuelto a saber de ella sino hasta seis meses después cuando me había presentado a Draco. Esa noche me había comentado que, como bruja recién estrenada, necesitaría un guardián que guiase mis acciones y que también me enseñara paso por paso a cómo hacer uso de mis nuevas habilidades. Luego de eso, las únicas otras veces que la había vuelto a ver solamente habían sido por mensajes o incluso misiones que Ella misma me había encargado.

No podía evitar sentirme algo culpable por haberles provocado muchas noches de desvelo a mis padres en aquel tiempo y que también mis hermanos hubiesen tenido que soportar cada disputa que yo tenía con ellos por algo que no podía evitar. Afortunadamente, con el tiempo aprendí a controlar lo mínimo de mis poderes para al menos no provocar un incendio en la casa y de esa forma conseguí no seguir con mis salidas nocturnas. Después de eso fue cuando Draco volvió a su mundo mágico y brilló por su ausencia durante los últimos diez años de mi vida hasta que volvió a aparecer. Las peleas con mis padres cesaron considerablemente hasta prácticamente volverse nulas en un ochenta por ciento del tiempo, lo único que ahora había comenzado a molestarles era mi participación en varias peleas contra Daimons y otros demonios, pero como todo, al final terminaron por acostumbrarse.

Poco a poco, la fogata fue cediendo a la fuerza del viento que comenzó a soplar con más ímpetu. En ese momento decidí que lo mejor era que los tres nos fuéramos a dormir, ya era tarde y si bien habíamos tenido mucha suerte al no toparnos con ninguna criatura peligrosa hasta ese momento, no era necesario que lo hiciéramos a esas alturas de la misión.

Suspiré lentamente, sintiendo como el aire abandonaba mis pulmones en el acto. A continuación, me levanté, sacudí la tierra de mis pantalones y me dispuse a entrar al refugio.

—Vamos, chicos, es hora de ir a la cama.

Dije aquello sin haber tomado antes en cuenta que alguien como Theron, aprovecharía una frase tan hipotética como esa a modo de broma.

—Sabes, Pau, técnicamente no iríamos a la cama, ir a la cama significa que dormiríamos en una, pero por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en un bosque sin ninguna clase de comodidad y…

Rodé los ojos antes de interrumpir la impertinente explicación de mi hermano. En un arranque de enfado, lo tomé de una oreja —claro, sin lastimarlo— y lo guíe hasta el árbol.

—Oh, ya basta, Theron. Era un decir, no empieces y ya metete al agujero que no estoy de humor de aguantarte esta noche, pequeño pedazo de demonio.

Tanto éste, como Bas se echaron a reír por mi reacción y de esa manera, la noche decisiva comenzó sin que ninguno de nosotros lo sospechara.

~ • ~

_Nuevamente abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Annie bañando en lágrimas. Pude notar que en esta ocasión me encontraba fuera de su cuerpo, así que tuve la oportunidad de ver como ocurría todo desde mi propio punto de vista. _

_ Annie era sostenida por una mujer que la miraba directamente a la cara, o al menos eso suponía porque, igual que en la visión anterior, no podía ver el rostro de nadie más que el de mi versión infantil. _

_ Ambas se encontraban en una habitación que no pude reconocer pero por alguna extraña razón se me hacía muy familiar. La puerta estaba cerrada. No podía asegurar en dónde estábamos exactamente, pero por los gritos que alguien profesaba al otro lado, supe que no podía tratarse de algo bueno._

_ ¿Qué rayos significaban aquellas visiones y por qué Annie lloraba de aquella forma? Era muy desgarrador verla así. Casi podía sentir su aflicción como si fuera mía. Era como si ambas compartiéramos el mismo dolor._

—_No, mami, por favor no me dejes, ¿por qué? —lloraba la niña. _

—_No quiero dejarte, mi niña, pero debes entender que es necesario._

_ La voz de aquella mujer hizo saltar a mi corazón, como si éste hubiese recordado algo que mi memoria era incapaz de hacer. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tendría que ver conmigo aquella mujer y su hija para que yo soñara con ambas? ¿Y dónde demonios estaba Ellie? Que yo recordara, ella le había prometido a Annie estar siempre con ella. ¿Entonces en dónde se había metido? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí para consolar a su hermana?_

—_¿Pero por qué es necesario, mami? ¿Ya no me quieres?_

_ Una por una, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la madre de la niña. Yo me di cuenta de eso porque, a pesar de no verle por completo la cara, la zona inferior justo donde se ubicaba su boca, se veía claramente. Y por supuesto lo que veía no era para nada alentador. No podía imaginar siquiera una razón por la que esa mujer tratase de esa forma a su hija._

—_Claro que te quiero, mi amor. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Tú y tus hermanas son lo más precisado que tengo y es por eso que debo que hacer esto. No quiero perderte pero es lo mejor para ti. _

_ Annie continuó llorando y peleando contra su madre mientras que al mismo tiempo se aferraba fuertemente a sus brazos. _

—_No mami, no me abandones aquí, te prometo que voy a portarme mejor pero no te apartes de mi lado._

—_Entiéndelo, mi niña. Es por tu propio bien. _

_ En ese momento, la puerta de habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a un agitada y enfurecida Ellie que corrió directamente hacia su hermana pequeña. La arrebató de los brazos maternos y la acunó en los suyos. Esta vez pude ver perfectamente su rostro y me sorprendió el efecto que eso tuvo en mí. Por un momento me sentí mareada y una punzada comenzó a atormentar mi cabeza. Traté de apartar ese dolor para volverme a enfocar en la visión, necesitaba saber por qué veía esas cosas y qué conexión tenía con ellas._

—_Ellie, mamá quiere que me vaya con ese señor y yo no quiero._

_ Ellie acarició suavemente el cabello de Annie intentando transmitirle calma. Al parecer ella era la única capaz de defender a su hermana a costa de su madre, pero lo que yo no entendía era ¿por qué solamente estaba ahí Ellie? ¿En dónde estaba el resto de su familia para que la ayudaran?_

—_Tranquila, pequeña, no voy a permitir que te alejen de mí, sólo sobre mi cadáver._

_ La niña levantó su mentón hacia su madre a modo de advertencia. El dolor y la decepción que mostraban sus ojos eran tan claros como el agua. No estaba segura por qué la señora estaría regalando tan vilmente a su propia hija, aunque ella alegara que era por su bien, nunca jamás una pequeña de la edad de Annie podría estar bien en otro lugar que no fuese con su familia. Y eso lo decía por experiencia propia, sin embargo no podía quejarme, al menos yo había terminado en un maravilloso hogar del que jamás me atrevería a alejarme. _

—_¿Por qué están haciendo esto, mamá? ¿Crees que esta es la mejor manera de solucionar este problema?_

_ ¿Problema? ¿Cuál problema?_

—_No te atrevas a juzgarme, Ella, tú no sabes, no tienes idea de mi sufrimiento —la acusó su madre._

—_¡Ella es mi hermana, carajo! ¡Por supuesto que sé de tu dolor! Pero claro: solamente importa lo que tú sientes, ¿verdad? No te importa la opinión de los demás. Y papá, como vil perro faldero, apoya tus decisiones sin objetarte nada al respecto. ¡COBARDES! _

_ En ese instante, la mujer se acercó a sus hijas y apartó a Annie de los brazos de Ellie, mientras ésta última trataba de luchar contra su madre en vano._

_ Entonces la señora gritó el nombre de alguien que no logré identificar si era masculino o femenino, pero justo después de que ella realizara aquella acción, otro sujeto entró a la habitación en dirección a ellas, tampoco podía verle la cara, pero por la complexión de su cuerpo me di cuenta de que era un hombre._

—_¿Qué sucede? _

_ Al igual que ocurrió con la voz de la mujer, mi corazón volvió a sufrir de varios espasmos ante el sonido de la voz de aquel hombre. Lo peor de todo era que seguía sin comprender el por qué. _

—_Necesito que te lleves a Ella. Está poniendo muy nerviosa a Anne._

_ Sin objetar nada, el sujeto tomó de los brazos a Ellie con suavidad, impidiéndole a la niña que siguiera peleando con su madre por apartar a su hermanita de ella y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta llevándosela consigo. _

—_¡No, suéltame, papá! ¿Qué no ves que cometen un grave error? ¡No lo hagan, por favor! _

_ El señor detuvo su andar por un momento, acunó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos y la miró fijamente._

—_Deja de pelear, Ellie, no haríamos esto si no fuese necesario, tu hermana estará a salvo a donde va y tú también lo estarás._

_ Al escuchar sus palabras, Ellie se congeló literalmente en su lugar, dándole un respiro a su cuerpo de tanto retorcerse. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿acaso también pensaban deshacerse de ella? ¿Pero qué clase de padres eran? ¿Quién en su sano juicio abandonaría a sus hijas con la patética excusa de que estarían mejor a donde quiera que iban? _

_ ¿Y era al menos justo? ¡No! Claro que no lo era, porque el sólo ver las caras horrorizadas de aquellas dos indefensas niñas hizo que mi sangre hirviera de furia. Si aquellos dos fuesen mis padres jamás les perdonaría semejante actitud y estaba segura de que les haría pagar con sangre cada lágrima derramada. _

_ Sentía tanta tristeza e impotencia por ambas, que de pronto tuve el repentino impulso de ayudarlas, sin embargo, la pena se apoderó de mí al notar mi imposibilidad de llevar a cabo mi cometido. Yo no era alguien real dentro de aquel suceso, simplemente una espectadora invisible quien no sabía, ni entendía el motivo por el cual había tenido la desdicha de presenciar un acto tan bárbaro como ese. ¿Por qué les hacían eso a sus pequeñas? ¿Acaso no comprendían la gravedad que conllevaban sus acciones? _

_ Una sola lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla derecha al darme cuenta de una cosa: aquella pequeña niña era como yo. Era alguien que había tenido la desgracia de sufrir un abandono tan cruel como el mío, aunque para ella era peor, yo al menos había tenido la suerte de nunca haber conocido a los cobardes desalmados que habían tenido la osadía de abandonarme como un vil desecho. _

_ Volví a posar mi atención en la escena frente a mis ojos. Podía ver como Annie temblaba y lloraba sin cesar mientras su madre la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba hacia la puerta principal de la casa, al mismo tiempo, Ellie también luchaba contra su padre para liberarse de su prisión e ir al rescate de la pequeña que significaba todo para ella. Cuando Ellie logró zafarse de su padre, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Annie y la tomó de una de sus manitas, atrayendo tanto a la pequeña, como a la mujer, de vuelta al interior de la casa. Ellie forcejeó con su madre para liberar a su hermana pero su padre fue más veloz y, con un solo movimiento, volvió a tenerla cautiva. _

_ Ambas hermanas lloraban como si no hubiese un mañana, aunque la verdad era que esa era su realidad: estaban siendo separadas por quienes menos lo hubiesen esperado. Su propia familia estaba alejándolas una de la otra y no había manera de evitarlo. _

_Llevé una de mis manos hacia mi pecho colocándola a la altura de mi corazón, el cual latía a mil por hora. Me sentía tan asfixiada que si no estuviese cien por ciento segura de que Annie no era yo, hubiese creído que era efectivamente aquella niña pequeña que luchaba con fuerzas para alcanzar a su hermana mayor. Por otra parte, Ellie era arrastrada cada vez más hacia el interior de la mansión mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos en dirección a Annie, como si con eso pretendiera alcanzarla a pesar de la distancia. Al igual que la pequeña que deseaba rescatar, sus ojos eran un mar de lágrimas._

—_¡Ellie! ¡ELLIE!_

_ Los gritos de la pequeña Annie me perforaban los tímpanos sin piedad, de veras que no podía creer semejante crueldad. No era posible que ésta existiese en esa clase de nivel. Sólo los dioses sabían lo agradecida que estaba por no ser alguien real en esa pesadilla, de otra forma ya habría asesinado a esas personas por provocar tal sufrimiento en dos inocentes que no merecían ser tratadas de esa forma. _

—_¡Annie! _

—_¡Ellie, no me dejes! ¡Me lo prometiste!_

—_¡ANNIE!_

_ Entonces todo acabó. Aquella cruel mujer desapareció tras la puerta con Annie bajó su poder sin que Ellie hubiese podido hacer algo para impedirlo._

_ Cuando ya no se oyeron más gritos provenientes del porche de la mansión y vio que su madre entraba a la casa sin su hermana, supo que ahora sí ya no había nada que estuviese a su alcance para recuperarla. _

_ Tanto su madre, como su padre, hicieron el intento de acercarse a ella. Mantuvieron sus brazos abiertos en su dirección como si esperaran que Ellie sencillamente entrara en ellos y olvidara todo el ajetreo que todos ellos habían vivido momentos atrás. _

_ Ella los miró con odio contenido. _

_Fue su madre quien se atrevió a dar el primer paso._

—_Vamos, Ellie. Ven, cariño, déjanos explicarte._

_ La niña se alejó de ella como si la mujer tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa._

—_Apártate, no quiero que me toques. _

—_Ellie, debes entender por qué hicimos esto. No fue una decisión fácil pero fue por el bien de tu hermana._

_ Ahí fue cuando Ellie explotó._

—_¡Por el bien de mi hermana y un cuerno, madre! ¡Ustedes no son mis padres! ¡Desde este momento dejo de ser parte de esta familia! ¡Encontraré a mi hermana aunque sea lo último que haga! Y les prometo que cuando lo haga, les haremos pagar con sangre cada una de las lágrimas que hoy derramamos. ¡SE LOS JURO!_

_ Dicho esto, Ellie salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, subió a toda prisa y se encerró en su habitación con seguro. Ya en soledad, se puso a llorar y a sacar todo lo que su atormentada alma no había podido expresar con anterioridad. Se tiró al suelo, justo en frente de un pequeño tocador y, tratando de despejar su vista del montón de lágrimas que salían de ella, sacó una caja rosa de la cual retiró un cuaderno negro. Lo abrió con sumo cuidado, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello y comenzó a hojearlo hasta que finalmente consiguió lo que buscaba. _

_ La niña observó con tristeza, y al mismo tiempo con cierta ternura, el contenido de aquel papel que había sacado del diario: era una foto donde aparecían Annie, ella y otra chica un tanto más mayor que no reconocí pero que tenía gran parecido con ellas. Las tres estaban abrazadas y riendo como si les acabaran de contar el mejor chiste de su vida. _

_ Ellie volvió a soltar otro par de lágrimas._

—_Perdóname, Annie, te prometí que siempre estaría contigo y te he fallado, pero hoy te vuelvo a prometer algo: voy a encontrarte y cuando lo haga, vengaremos lo que nos hicieron. No volveré a defraudarte, hermanita, te lo juro. _

_ Y después de eso, todo a mi alrededor se obscureció. _

~ • ~

_(03:00 am)_

Desperté completamente atormentada por los sucesos que habían tomado lugar en mis sueños. Me llevé una mano hacia el corazón, el cual latía justo como lo había hecho durante el transcurso de la visión, y la otra me la llevé a la frente, notando el evidente sudor que cubría esa parte de mi cuerpo y otro tanto de mi espalda.

¿Realmente había sido alguna visión? ¿Pero qué rayos me quería decir? ¿Qué tenía que ver yo con esa familia? ¿Era así como yo también me había separado de la mía pero cuando aún era una bebé?

Tantas interrogantes, más los sentimientos encontrados que todavía tenía por lo que había visto, me hicieron levantarme y salir del refugio en busca de aire fresco. Antes de salir, les eché un ojo a mis hermanos y a Simi para asegurarme que los tres estaban bien dormidos y lo confirmé cuando escuché los leves ronquidos que Theron hacía cuando estaba sumergido en un sueño profundo.

Al menos tenía algo de tiempo y suerte de mi lado.

Salí del agujero del árbol intentando no golpearme la cabeza como ya me había ocurrido en veces anteriores y pude disfrutar de la frescura que había invadido el bosque a esa hora.

Afuera estaba totalmente obscuro, lo único que me brindaba luz eran precisamente los rayos de Luna y el brillo de las estrellas que se encontraban en lo alto del cielo negro-azul. El viento soplaba con fuerza. Las copas de los árboles danzaban a su ritmo y el sonido que hacían era casi como de una película de terror. De no haber sido porque tenía todos mis sentidos alerta, hubiese jurado que había algo ahí que estaba vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos.

Caminé unos pasos hacia el claro del bosque donde justamente habíamos detenido nuestro andar para acondicionar un refugio adecuado y descansar. Había muchas hojas secas y ramas caídas por todos lados.

No sabía por qué pero aquel escenario me resultó familiar, aunque si hubiese estado más atenta, quizás hubiese notado la familiaridad que esa atmosfera tenía con la última visión que había tenido hace poco. Y no me refería a los sueños en donde habían aparecido Annie y Ellie, sino a la última visión en la que me había visto precisamente caminando en un bosque durante altas horas de la noche.

De repente, el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, haciendo que algunas hojas se levantaran del suelo y fuesen a dar contra mí. En un reflejo de protección, alcé mi brazo derecho hacia mis ojos para protegerlos de la ventisca que había salido de la nada. En ese momento creí que lo más conveniente era regresar a la protección del refugio pero cuando me volví hacia atrás para hacerlo, me llevé la tremenda sorpresa de no verlo por ningún lado.

Entonces comencé a sentir un ligero pánico apoderarse de mí. Traté de mantener la calma y así poder concentrarme en encontrar mi camino de vuelta, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que no estaba llegando a ningún lugar.

Luego de casi una hora perdida, decidí que lo mejor era encontrar otro refugio que me sirviera para protegerme del salvaje clima que estaba azotando los dominios del bosque, así que sin más, empecé a buscar un agujero lo bastante grande para que me permitiera entrar y me saqué la lotería cuando, después de checar dos árboles que no eran suficientemente grandes, encontré un tercero que efectivamente era más amplio que los dos últimos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me introduje en él y poco a poco fui cayendo en un sueño profundo…

• • •

Era como si estuviese en un sueño… Literalmente me sentía como si estuviese flotando hacia algún lugar donde el frío de la noche ya no podía alcanzarme.

Intenté abrir mis ojos, pero el cansancio que tenía dominado mi cuerpo me impidió hacerlo por completo, así que lo único que alcancé a vislumbrar antes de volver a caer inconsciente fue una pequeña cabaña, a la que entré sin previo aviso…

La obscuridad volvió a domarme.

• • •

_(06:00 am)_

Lo primero que había esperado al abrir mis ojos, había sido encontrarme de vuelta al árbol donde había dejado a mi familia durmiendo mientras yo salía a tomar aire fresco, pero lo que encontré en su lugar me dejó totalmente descolocada y sin conocimiento alguno de cómo había llegado a parar ahí. El lugar no parecía nada más que un mero espacio cuadrado bastante pequeño para que nada más cupiera precisamente lo que había ahí: la cama donde me encontraba acostada y una chimenea que, extrañamente, se encontraba encendida.

Fue entonces que caí en la cuenta de que el sueño que había tenido acerca de haber estado flotando hacia algún lugar desconocido no había sido un sueño realmente. Alguien me había llevado hasta ahí y luego, por algún motivo, había desaparecido.

Ahí recordé mi visión.

Aun acostada, cerré nuevamente mis ojos y recé porque todo eso fuese una ilusión, mas sin embargo, cuando volví a abrirlos no me quedó otra opción más que aceptar la realidad.

Una vez que admití lo que sucedía, me levanté del catre sólo para darme cuenta segundos después de que, como en mi sueño, estaba completamente sin ropa. Solamente traía puesto un largo camisón blanco que cubría todo mi cuerpo, pero igual era como si no llevara nada puesto.

Me envolví con uno de los cobertores para darme calor y comencé a caminar en círculos como una leona enjaulada. Llamé varias veces a la persona que me había llevado hasta ese sitio pero nadie contestó en ninguna ocasión. Intenté buscar alguna puerta o rendija que pudiese usar para salir de esa choza, sin embargo nada parecía darme algún indicio de dónde me encontraba.

Para ese momento, empezaba a sentirme frustrada. No me gustaba la idea de estar ahí sola como una prisionera. Necesitaba hallar la forma de salir y regresar a donde había dejado a mi familia ya que era muy posible que alguno se hubiese despertado y espantado al notar mi ausencia. Ni siquiera quería imaginarme sus reacciones, seguramente estarían pensando en que nuevamente había huido de su lado para hacer las cosas por mi cuenta sin saber que esta vez esa no había sido realmente mi intención.

Maldije para mis adentros. Debía escapar de ahí ya. Pero ¿cómo?

Al no tener una respuesta rápida, opté por irme a sentar frente al fuego a ver si "de casualidad" algo pudiese ocurrírseme. Tomé una de las mantas que cubrían la cama donde había estado durmiendo y la coloqué en el piso para luego sentarme sobre ella. Reacomodé el cobertor con el que me cubría, cuidando que ninguna pieza alcanzara el fuego y me puse a idear un plan, pero con el transcurso del tiempo, nada me vino a la mente. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue a usar la fuerza bruta y, en un desesperado intento por liberarme de aquella prisión, me acerqué al muro más cercano y lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas. Ese hubiese sido un buen plan de haber contado con todas mis energías, pero la falta de sueño me había arrebatado la mayoría y si no descansaba al menos hasta que amaneciera, no las recuperaría del todo.

Estuve a punto de darme por vencida y esperar a que esa persona que me había recogido regresara de donde quiera que estuviese, sin embargo, cuando la temperatura ambiental comenzó a descender y la fuerza del fuego también empezó a aminorar, supe que quizás no había sido una buena idea.

De un segundo a otro, una pequeña abertura detrás de mí, dio paso a una criatura con forma humana, pero el aura que desprendía su cuerpo me hizo saber todo lo contrario. Aquel ser era un demonio dentro del cuerpo de un hombre. Todavía no podía verlo con claridad ya que mis ojos aún no se habían terminado de acoplar a la obscuridad, pero su sola presencia me hizo poner todos mis sentidos alerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba completamente transformada en vampiro. Finalmente, cuando mi vista pudo enfocar cada detalle de lo que me rodeaba, me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida al descubrir quién era el que estaba parado justo frente a mí…

No…

No era posible…

Mis ojos tenían que estar jugándome una broma de muy mal gusto. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que _él_ estuviese ahí frente a mis ojos… con vida?

—¿Ji…Jimmy?

El aludido sonrió mostrando sus largos y poderosos incisivos.

—Hola, Paulina. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Y, para mi mala suerte, mi mente volvió a caer en la absoluta obscuridad.

~ • ~

Esa mañana el bosque se encontraba sumergido en una paz inalterable, el Sol brillaba en las alturas de aquel cielo azul y había muy pocas nubes que lo cubrían.

Abajo, en el mundo mortal, el viento corría tranquilamente, los árboles se movían al compás de éste e incluso parecía como si en cualquier momento fuesen a cobrar vida propia y comenzarían a moverse por sí solos. Arriba de ellos había pajarillos cantando.

Cualquiera que hubiese visto aquel paisaje pensaría que nada malo podría pasar en sus territorios, pero si agudizaba sus oídos y enfocaba bien su vista, hubiese visto el caos que amenazaba con azotar la tranquilidad de aquel santuario.

En las profundidades del bosque, cerca de su punto central, un muchacho rubio, con los ojos de plata remolinante más hermosos que el mundo hubiese visto, se despertó con una terrible ansiedad que casi dolía. Estaba respirando pesadamente debido a una horrible pesadilla que lo había atormentado durante las últimas horas de la noche. Parpadeo varias veces hasta que su vista se volvió más nítida y lo primero que hizo fue buscar impacientemente a la protagonista de sus sueños, pero al no encontrarla donde se suponía ella debía estar durmiendo, supo que algo había ido mal y que la verdadera pesadilla apenas estaba comenzado…

• • •

_(09:00 am)_

Bas se despertó con un aterrador presentimiento, su corazón latía aceleradamente y una fina capa de sudor cubría todo su rostro y la mitad superior de su espalda y pecho. Respiraba agitadamente mientras trataba de orientarse lo más rápido que podía.

La noche anterior había estado soñando con algo que lo había dejado bastante perturbado y necesitaba checar por sí mismo que nada de lo que había visto era real. Lamentablemente para él, cuando se volvió hacia el lugar donde yo debería estar durmiendo, quedó completamente atónito al encontrarlo vacío. Eso quería decir que, en efecto, aquella pesadilla suya había sido verdad y que, aunque saliera ahora a buscarme, no me encontraría porque yo debía estar con el demonio que había alcanzado a ver antes de despertarse.

—¡Theron! ¡Simi! ¡Despierten!

Los dos aludidos abrieron sus ojos precipitadamente como si alguien los hubiese espantado y brincaron de sus lugares preparados para atacar al desconsiderado que había perturbado su sueño de aquella manera tan cruel. Cuando vieron que solamente se trataba de Bas, ambos bajaron su guardia. Simi lanzó un bostezo estirándose gatunamente, mientras Theron se dedicaba a asesinar con la mirada a su hermano mayor.

—Buenos días, akri-Bas, ¿por qué gritaste así?

La pregunta de Simi pareció calmar las cosas antes de la verdadera tormenta. Bas pensaba que si éstos dos conocieran la gravedad de la situación no estarían tan tranquilos, u enojados en el caso de Theron.

—¡Qué coño te sucede, Sebastos! ¡Quién rayos crees que eres para despertar a alguien así! ¡Estaba soñando con una hermosa chica con quien estaba a punto de entrar en acción y luego solamente escuché tus gritos!

—¡Basta, Theron! No es momento de que me regañes por tus fantasías. ¡Paulina ha desaparecido!

—Sí, bueno eso es porque tú nunca tienes esta cla… —Theri se interrumpió a sí mismo para luego abrir desmesuradamente los ojos— espera… ¿¡QUÉ!?

Bas rodó los ojos.

—Como lo oíste, hermano. Nuestra hermana desapareció, la tiene secuestrada un monstruo.

Theron y Simi no daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado. Theri enarcó una de sus cejas por el comentario de Bas, mientras que Simi trataba de salir lo más pronto de ese agujero para empezar a buscarme, sin embargo la voz de moreno la detuvo.

—Un minuto, ¿dijiste que la tiene secuestrada un monstruo? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—La vi, en una clase de sueño, pero era tan clara la imagen que estoy noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que fue real.

Theron no quería creer en las palabras de Bas pero ¿y si era real?, ¿qué pasaría entonces si él decidiese ignorarlo? No, no podía hacer eso, no cuando en la vida real, Bas era la persona más apegada a mí. Él no podía simplemente dejar a un lado lo que el rubio decía, al menos tendrían que hacer el intento de buscarme antes de descartar esa idea.

Theri suspiró derrotado. No podía creer que otra vez yo volviese a hacer ese tipo de cosas pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado que lo extraño sería que no las hiciera.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos, akris? La Simi está más que puesta para empezar la búsqueda. Tenemos que encontrar a akra-Pau, sino Akri y akra-Tory se pondrán muy tristes.

Mis hermanos sabían que Simi tenía razón, pero no solamente era por eso que _debían_ encontrarme, sino por el simple hecho que no podían permitir que algo malo me ocurriera. Ellos era mis hermanos, los que se suponían debían cuidarme, y ahora mismo se sentían como si hubiesen fracasado en el intento. En el caso de que Bas tuviese razón y hubiese sido secuestrada, ellos sabían que no podían dejarme por mi cuenta, habían ido ahí con intención de ayudarme y protegerme y había pasado precisamente lo contrario.

No sabían exactamente cómo, pero de una cosa sí estaban seguros: me hallarían y luego me sacarían de ahí costase lo que les costase. Y eso incluía si tuviesen que hacerlo a costa de mi voluntad.

Los tres salieron del refugio donde habían pasado la noche y detallaron todo su alrededor con la mirada.

—De acuerdo, ¿entonces por dónde empezamos?

Theron preguntó aquello con aires de seriedad. Su rostro se había ensombrecido considerablemente y esos ojos de plata remolinante se habían tornado rojos.

Bas fijo su mirada en algún punto del bosque y, al igual que Theri, sus ojos también se tornaron rojos de furia al imaginar que alguien pudiese hacerme daño. Del mismo modo su rostro se obscureció notablemente dejando salir a su dios interior y cuando habló, su voz dejó de ser la de siempre, agravándose hasta casi convertirse en un gruñido.

—Nos separaremos, rodearemos todo el perímetro sin contemplaciones y si algo los ataca, ustedes también háganlo. Concéntrense en encontrar a Paulina y no tengan piedad de nadie.

—La Simi quiere saber si tiene permiso para comerse a quien sea, akri-Bas.

Bas sonrió maquiavélicamente y se volvió hacia Simi.

—Permiso concedido, Simykey.

Theron y Simi se alistaron para comenzar la búsqueda, y en el momento que Bas dio la orden, los tres emprendieron camino hacia distintos caminos del bosque sin haberse percatado antes que alguien los había estado vigilando todo ese tiempo.

~ • ~

Cuando Marily vio que aquellos tres extraños habían tomado rumbos diferentes, lo primero que se imaginó fue que atacarían a la primera criatura que se cruzaran en el camino y eso la puso todavía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Aún podía recordar perfectamente el encuentro que había tenido con Jaime la noche anterior cuando le había preguntado el motivo por el cual me había llevado a aquella cabaña abandonada…

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Marily salió de su escondite cuando vio que Jimmy finalmente había salido de aquella choza en la que había entrado hace aproximadamente dos horas y unos cuantos minutos, llevándome consigo cargada en sus brazos. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que quizás el guardián planeaba darse algún tipo de festín conmigo, lo cual la aterró. _

_ La tarde del día anterior, ella y los dos guardianes del bosque habían tenido una reunión con su Ama en el tabernáculo de la mansión donde vivían. La Profeta les había encomendado la tarea de vigilar cuidadosamente al grupo de extranjeros que se habían internado en el bosque durante el último par de días. Ella había creído que aquella orden era meramente por protección, por si acaso mis hermanos, Simi y yo tuviésemos algún plan de atacar el Bosque Verde, cosa que ella no permitiría ya que éste había sido su hogar desde hace muchos años y también era la fortaleza de aquella a quien ella llamaba "Ama", y no iba a poner en riesgo su seguridad. _

_ Pero aquello ya era demasiada exageración. Jaime había hecho mucho más de lo que les había sido ordenado a los tres: me había secuestrado, y ella quería saber por qué. Con pasos lentos, se acercó a él hasta alcanzarlo a unos metros de distancia de la casucha._

—_¿Jim? ¿Qué hiciste?_

_ El aludido clavó sus ojos en ella maldiciendo para sí mismo lo descuidado que había sido, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, si tenía que amenazar a Marily para que no dijera nada, lo haría. _

—_No te metas en lo que no te importa, pequeña. _

_ Ella enarcó una ceja._

—_Sí me importa, J. Se nos ordenó que vigiláramos a esos extraños, no que los secuestráramos uno por uno._

_ Jaime cerró sus ojos tratando de contenerse para no lastimar a la chica, pero al igual que el tiempo, su paciencia también estaba agotándose. Emprendió nuevamente su camino, ignorándola por completo. Cuando pasó a su lado le dijo:_

—_No me tientes, Marily. Yo tengo mis razones para haber secuestrado a esta chica y éstas no te incumben._

_ La ninfa optó por desobedecer su advertencia y continuó preguntándole. _

—_¿De qué hablas? Si no me dices, te juro que voy y le digo todo a nuestra Ama. _

_ Jaime se giró hacia ella, y con el mentón levantado amenazadoramente, la encaró. _

—_Basta, Marily, ¿acaso no has oído el dicho "la curiosidad mató al gato"? Si me sigues fastidiando, no respondo de mis actos. _

_ En ese momento, Marily decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo en paz por el momento, dejaría que siguiera su camino a donde estuviese yendo sólo para no causar una disputa mayor que los distrajera de sus verdaderos deberes. Ella sabía que lo que él había hecho estaba mal, pero antes de tomar una decisión sobre si decirle o no a su Ama, primero investigaría más sobre el origen de los desconocidos._

_ Sólo esperaba que Jaime no cometiera un error del que pudiese arrepentirse, ya que algo muy dentro de ella le decía que Jimmy estaba cobrando alguna especie de venganza contra mí y hasta que no descubriese de qué se trataba, permanecería callada. Lo último que quería era meter la pata en grande. _

_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

Y era por ese motivo que ahora se había convertido en una especie de espía, transformando su cuerpo en lo que fuese para poder estar cerca de los extranjeros sin ser descubierta.

Toda la noche había estado en una batalla contra su consciencia.

No tenía idea de qué era lo correcto: si permitir que Jaime continuara manteniéndome cautiva con él para llevar a cabo quién sabe qué fantasía suya mientras mis acompañantes me buscaban, o si debía ir directamente con su Ama y contarle la verdad.

Optó por quedarse y descubrir la razón de por qué nosotros estábamos ahí y también de por qué Jaime estaba actuando de aquella manera nada común de él. Lo entendería viniendo de Leo, el otro guardián, pero de Jimmy jamás lo hubiese esperado.

Lo que la llevó a indagar en la siguiente pregunta: ¿qué tenía que ver yo con él?

Marily necesitaba atar todos los cabos sueltos antes de poder tomar una decisión real. A pesar de su actitud, no podía arriesgar la seguridad de Jaime solamente por un error que estuviese cometiendo, pero tampoco podía arriesgar la seguridad del Bosque. Ella misma había sido testigo de la conversación que habían tenido mis acompañantes y por la forma en cómo los había visto irse, estaba segura que si no me encontraban pronto, comenzarían a destruir lo primero que encontrasen en su camino y jamás permitiría que acabaran con todo con lo que ella había crecido.

De las tres personas —y les decía personas porque aun cuando vio en lo que se habían convertido, no sabía cómo llamarlos exactamente— había escogido seguir a uno, sólo para asegurarse de qué no le haría daño a nadie. Como ninfa, ella podía sentir el aura, así como distinguir la forma de ser de cada criatura que conocía, y luego de evaluar a mis hermanos y a Simi, había escogido seguir a Theron. No sabía son exactitud el motivo de su decisión, pero cuando había usado sus poderes para escanear a mi hermano, sintió algo atrayente en él que no había experimentado con los otros dos, como si éste le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica que había encendido sus instintos más primitivos y ahora necesitaba saber qué significaba eso.

Durante las siguientes horas se dedicó exclusivamente a seguir a Theron por todo el trayecto que éste había recorrido. En todo momento estuvo atenta a cada movimiento suyo y nunca apartó su vista de él. Había algo en ese chico que movía un atisbo en su interior, pero seguía sin saber qué era. Observaba asombrada las acciones de mi hermano y cada gesto que hacía cuando no lograba encontrar algún rastro que lo llevase hacia mi paradero. Al final, Theron emprendió su regreso para encontrarse nuevamente con Bas y Simi para decidir entre los tres cuál sería su siguiente paso.

Marily volvió a seguirlo de cerca.

~ • ~

Theron, Bas y Simi se reunieron justo en el lugar donde se habían separado aquella mañana.

Luego de dar cada uno su argumento, los tres bufaron bastante molestos por no haber encontrado siquiera alguna pista del sitio donde me encontraba. Eran conscientes que si no lograban al menos tener una pista de mí para el atardecer, no conseguirían avanzar en su misión.

Para ese momento, el trío había olvidado por completo la verdadera razón por la que nos encontrábamos en el Bosque Verde. Para ellos, lo único que importaba ahora era hallarme y salir de ahí cuanto antes. Al diablo con la susodicha cura. Al diablo con la Dama. Incluso si se veían en la necesidad de pedir ayuda, Simi se encargaría de llamar a papá y él me localizaría en un dos por tres.

Bas maldijo su suerte. Estaba tan desesperado que incluso se sentía capaz de asesinar a alguien, de hecho, estaba condenadamente seguro que eso haría en el jodido minuto que se encontrara con el idiota que había tenido la osadía de apartame de su lado. Simi, al igual que Bas, estaba que se moría de las ganas por descubrir al responsable de haberme raptado y untarle su salsa BBQ para comérselo de un solo bocado.

Por otra parte, Theron también estaba preocupado por mí y anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas tener alguna forma de rastrearme, pero además de pensar en eso, tenía su vista fija en uno de los tantos árboles que, si bien los demás no habían notado antes, él había visto algo moverse detrás de él. Con mucha cautela, se fue acercando a ese lugar y cuando estuvo a pocos metros, se lanzó hacia el tronco; se asomó hacia la parte trasera y enarcó una ceja cuando vio que no había absolutamente nada ahí. Se rascó la nuca en un gesto de confusión mientras giraba su torso en todas direcciones buscando ese "algo".

Bas y Simi no tardaron en unírsele.

—¿Theron? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Viste algo?

Theri reaccionó al llamado de Bas aún sin saber muy bien qué responderle.

—La verdad no lo sé, estoy confundido, pensé que había algo aquí.

Simi se acercó a donde él y se asomó a un costado del cuerpo de mi hermano para checar por sí misma.

—¿Estás seguro, akri-Theri? La Simi no ve nada. ¿No estás alucinando?

—No, Simi, estoy seguro, sentí la presencia de algo o alguien.

—¿No creen que sea akra-Pau jugándonos una broma?

Bas negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes ser, Simi, ella no es así. Además, yo siempre siento su presencia y créeme, Pau no está cerca de aquí.

Theron continuó buscando por todos lados la presencia de aquel ser sin prestarle el mínimo de atención a la conversación que Bas y Simi sostenían. No tenía tiempo para eso ahora, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era localizarme ya y si la criatura que había sentido podía ayudarlos, más valía que volviese a sentirla pronto.

• • •

Marily corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección opuesta del sitio donde estaban mis hermanos y Simi. Se maldecía una y otra vez por lo negligente que había sido al haber descuidado su guardia y permitirle sentir su presencia al chico moreno.

Pero no lo había podido evitar. Le había llamado tanto la atención la conversación que el trío estaba teniendo, que olvidó por completo que no debía dejarles saber que ella estaba ahí. Se había acercado a ellos de la manera más sigilosa posible pero en un paso en falso, fue a dar directamente al suelo y fue en ese momento que Theron la había sentido. Cuando se levantó, vio en los ojos de mi hermano el más puro brillo de coraje y desde ese instante quedó completamente cautivada por él, pero tuvo que obligarse a salir de su estado de ensueño para levantarse y huir cuando vio que Theri comenzó a ir hacia el lugar donde ella todavía yacía tirada.

Y por eso ahora corría como loca tratando de evadir la peligrosa atracción que sentía. No podía permitirse otro descuido como aquel.

Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Si no iba y hablaba con su Ama era nada más por temor a que por su intromisión, ella tomara represalias sobre Jaime que, por un lado, era posible que no se las mereciera, pero por el otro lado, si él estaba haciendo algo "ilegal", ella tenía el deber de contar lo que sabía. Lamentablemente para su situación, Marily no tenía aún ninguna clase de prueba que pudiese usar para respaldar sus palabras ante la Profeta, por eso mismo había querido pasar el mayor tiempo posible con esas tres "personas" para ver qué clase de criaturas eran y si no eran peligrosas, de ese modo podría probar su inocencia y que lo que estaba haciendo Jaime era una locura.

Ella siguió corriendo rumbo a uno de los santuarios secretos que tenía en el bosque, pero de repente chocó contra algo duro y rebotó hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo. Cuando se repuso del golpe, levantó su mirada para ver contra qué había colisionado y se llevó una mano a la boca cuando vio el rostro de Theron a pocos milímetros del suyo.

Mi hermano sonrió triunfante.

—Te atrapé, pilla.

Marily vio con terror aquellos ojos plata remolinante que tanto le atraían, pero lo que más pánico le causó fue ver que, detrás de él, estaban el otro chico rubio y la chica rara con cuernos y alas, quien había emprendido carrera hacia ella furiosa.

~ • ~

**EL REENCUENTRO**

Me desperté con un profundo sentimiento de pesadez. No recordaba con claridad lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, solamente podía pensar en las pesadillas que había tenido después de desmayarme luego de haber despertado en esa choza, donde por cierto, aún permanecía.

Me levanté de la cama cubriéndome lo más posible. Mi cuerpo estaba igual que mi mente: totalmente roto.

Di pequeños pasos hasta acercarme a una pequeña mesa que seguramente alguien había llevado durante el tiempo que había estado durmiendo. Me senté en la silla y contemplé el plato de comida que tenía frente a mí.

¿Quién lo habría llevado?

Tomé una guayaba y le di un mordisco. Su sabor me supo a gloria. Hasta ese momento no me había detenido a pensar en lo hambrienta que estaba, había ocupado mi mente en otros pensamientos que lo último en lo que había pensado era en una necesidad tan básica como la comida.

Unos minutos después de haber terminado de comer, me levanté del asiento y caminé hacia la chimenea, sin embargo, antes de llegar a ella, una ráfaga de viento entró de una abertura a mis espaldas y a continuación, una figura entró por ella, estaba totalmente cubierta por un sobretodo negro de los pies a la cabeza, no podía distinguirle nada a pesar de que era plena mañana, aunque de cierta manera lo entendía: apenas se notaban los rayos del Sol a través de las rendijas de los maderos que armaban la choza.

La criatura se acercó a mí apresuradamente. En un intento por protegerme, le lancé un _Págos_ pero, para mi asombro, no le hizo literalmente nada.

Esa fue la primera vez que fui testigo de cómo mi magia no causó efecto alguno.

Aquel ser siguió caminando hacia mí y se detuvo sólo cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia. Descubrió su cabeza e inmediatamente después, imágenes de la madrugada pasada llenaron mi mente, nublándome por completo.

Era Jaime.

La viva imagen de mi amigo caído casi parecía una mera aparición ante mis ojos, era como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba viendo, pero ¿cómo podría? Se suponía que él había muerto en aquel viaje a Australia.

Me tallé los ojos con fuerza, esperando que cuando los abriera nuevamente, encontrara vacío el espacio que la figura de Jimmy estaba ocupando, sin embargo, mis esperanzas murieron cuando, al abrirlos, él continuaba parado ahí frente a mí sin la menor intención de hablar o realizar cualquier otra acción, así que fui yo quien habló:

—¿Jaime?

—Me alegra que por fin hayas decidido hablar, por un momento creí que te había comido la lengua el gato.

Ignoré su último comentario y fui directamente al grano.

—Estás vivo… ¿pero cómo?

—No gracias a ti, eso es seguro.

Casi pude notar cierto rencor grabado en su voz, como si se muriese de ganas de echarme en cara algo que tenía atorado en la garganta y que no pudiese sacar de la manera como él quería hacerlo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué actúas así?

—No te hagas la inocente conmigo, ambos sabemos por qué actúo así.

De pronto entendí todo: Jimmy estaba molesto por haberlo abandonado cuando pude haberlo salvado.

En ese instante, alcé todas mis defensas. Jaime ya no era el mismo chico con el que había compartido varios años de mi vida, ahora era una criatura sobrenatural, y ya que aún no estaba del todo segura de qué clase, opté por actuar con cautela. Él podría tener la misma apariencia de hace dos años, pero nada podía confirmarme que siguiera siendo el mismo de siempre.

—Ya. ¿Y por eso me tienes encerrada aquí?

Él sonrió sarcásticamente.

—¿Por qué otra cosa podría ser? He preparado todo esto durante el último par de años para cuando te volviera a ver y finalmente el día llegó, ¿qué cosa podría salir mal? Estás atrapada y tu magia no funciona. Acéptalo: no puedes escapar.

Lo miré fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido. Por fuera estaba cómo toda víctima debía estar: tranquila y sumisa, pero por dentro, mi corazón parecía armar una guerra contra mi razonamiento, el cual me decía que luchara contra él y saliera de ahí lo más rápido que pudiese, pero el primero me ordenaba todo lo contrario. A pesar de que Jimmy ya no era el mismo chico que conocí alguna vez, podía sentir que su compasión y su alma seguían ahí, evidentemente ambas alteradas por el monstruo que ahora habitaba dentro de él, pero aún continuaban vivas al fin y al cabo.

Y fue por esa sola razón por la que me atreví a enfrentarlo más abiertamente.

—Jim, lo que pasó… de veras lo siento, yo no sabía…

—No, Paulina —me interrumpió—, por supuesto que sabías lo que pasaría, has tenido todos esos poderes contigo desde el primer día que viniste al mundo y jamás tuviste la jodida cortesía de compartirlo con tus amigos. De no haberte revelado, no solamente hubiese muerto yo, sino que también todos los demás. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué ibas a poder salirte por la tangente siempre? ¡No! Tuviste muchas oportunidades para contarnos la verdad sobre ti, pero preferiste esperar a que la vida misma te pusiera una treta para confesarte y por tu maldita ineptitud, yo perdí mi vida. Así que entenderás perfectamente por qué no me creo tu teatrito.

Para ese momento, yo ya no lo miraba a los ojos. En algún punto de su argumento había perdido todo el coraje que me había forzado a mirarlo sin temor y, finalmente, él ganó la contienda con cada palabra que decía, enterrando el puñal más y más profundo de mi alma.

—Tú no entiendes…

—¿Entender qué? ¿Qué te gustaba vernos la cara de estúpidos? ¿Burlarte de que éramos simples mortales? ¿Qué tenías la capacidad de hacer lo que se te antojaba? Apuesto a que más de una vez usaste tus condenados poderes mentales para controlarnos.

Ahí exploté.

—¡NO! Yo jamás me burlé en algún momento de ustedes o me aproveché de su status quo, son mis amigos, los únicos que me aceptaron cuando el resto del mundo me dio la espalda y yo siempre les he estado muy agradecida por ello, ¡así que no te atrevas a decir que jugaba con ustedes porque no es cierto!

—¡Ah! Así que sí éramos tus amigos, ¿y me puedes decir entonces en dónde estaba esa amistad cuando los padres de Elizabeth murieron? Porque, por si no lo recuerdas, ambos fallecieron cuando dos ladrones entraron a su casa, y por tratar de defenderse, les quitaron la vida. Yo sí lo recuerdo, y también recuerdo perfectamente que en el funeral estuviste al lado de Liz susurrándole que todo estaría bien cuando sabías perfectamente que no sería así.

Al contrario de lo que Jaime creía, yo sí me acordaba de aquel suceso.

Luego de que los padres de nuestra amiga fueran asesinados, se suponía que ella debía ir a una especie de casa-hogar que recibía a menores de edad cuando sus padres no podían hacerse cargo de ellos. Ella trabajaba medio tiempo mientras estudiaba para ayudar a sus padres a pagar la hipoteca de la casa y sus estudios, sin embargo, cuando ambos murieron y por ser menor de dieciocho años, Liz tenía que ir a ese sitio; pero en mi afán de conservar a mi amiga con nosotros, le había rogado a mi papá que moviera sus influencias dentro del gobierno y por esa razón ella había logrado conservar la casa en donde vivía junto con un fideicomiso de por vida, el cual había sido otra cortesía de mi padre, quien se inventó a éste tío lejano de ella que, por azares del destino, se había enterado del fallecimiento de "su" primo y su esposa y ahora quería hacerse cargo de su sobrina a distancia.

De esa manera Liz logró quedarse con nosotros y ahora ya no tenía la obligación de trabajar, solamente se dedicaba a estudiar, mientras que el tiempo y la convivencia con sus seres queridos le fueron devolviendo la paz y tranquilidad a su vida.

Por supuesto que en aquel tiempo ninguno de mis amigos supo lo que en realidad había pasado, y obviamente Jaime ignoraba todo lo que había hecho por ella. De ante mano sabía que ahora ya era muy tarde para restregárselo en la cara, pero debía intentarlo de todos modos.

Por la manera cómo me estaba tratando, no podía evitar pensar en que si ahora estaba actuando así por haber permitido que le pasara lo que le pasó, no quería imaginarme cómo actuaría cuando supiese lo de Daniel.

Me sentía entre la espada y la pared.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a darle el gusto de verme derrotada.

—Así que eso piensas, pues te equivocas. ¿Quién crees que la ayudó para que no terminara en un orfanatorio mientras la gente de servicio social se deshacía de todas las pertenencias que su familia había luchado arduamente por conseguir? ¿Quién crees que estuvo con ella cuando se quedaba sola y lloraba por las noches? ¿Quién crees que fue la persona que le dio aquel fideicomiso que ahora paga absolutamente toda su vida? ¿Quién crees que estuvo apoyándola y alentándola a seguir sus sueños y su vida cuando lo único que tenía en la cabeza era suicidarse? ¿¡Huh!? ¡Fui yo, Jimmy, solamente yo! En este caso ¿en dónde demonios estabas tú? Porque nunca te vi ahí siendo el amigo estrella que tanto presumes ser.

Jaime puso los ojos blanco. Estaba tan atónito que su quijada se desencajó. Jamás se hubiese esperado una respuesta como aquella.

—No te atrevas a negar que no estuve con ella, claro que lo hice, pero tienes razón en una cosa: puede que no sepa cómo estuvieron algunas cosas, Paulina, pero lo que sí sé es que bien podías haberle ahorrado todo ese sufrimiento tan sólo con traer de vuelta a sus padres, pero como la señorita aquí presente no quería decirnos nada sobre su lado obscuro, no salvó a los padres de su amiga.

Rodé los ojos.

Jaime estaba empezando a sacarme de quicio. ¿Quería guerra? Pues bien, guerra tendría.

—Te equivocas otra vez: aun cuando les hubiese contado sobre mis poderes, jamás hubiese podido traer de vuelta a los señores Sanz. No soy una diosa, Jimmy, soy una chica mitad vampiro, mitad humana con complejo de bruja y sirena. Mis poderes no controlan las leyes de la naturaleza, puede que esté ligada a ella pero jamás tendré semejante poder de decisión sobre la vida y la muerte.

—Y dale de nuevo con las mentiras.

Aquellas palabras me descolocaron.

—¿Qué dices?

—No te hagas la inocente, Paulina. Sabes perfectamente que no lo eres. Eres una sierva de la naturaleza, claro que puedes hacer eso.

¿Qué? ¿Era en serio?

A ese punto ya estaba tan enfadada de sus absurdas acusaciones que ya ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención a lo que salía de mi boca.

—¿Eres bruto, o qué? Pero bueno, si quieres podemos probar, te mató e intentamos regresarte a la vida, ¿qué te parece?

—No seas estúpida, jamás dejaría que me pusieses una mano encima.

—Eres tú el que no cree en mis palabras, debía intentar probártelo de alguna manera.

—¿Por qué tendría que creer en tus palabras cuando todo lo que me dijiste en vida fue mentira?

Lo miré dolida. No podía reprimir la enorme tristeza que sentía por sus envenenadas palabras, pero no permitiría que siguiera teniendo ese control sobre mí.

—Todo era muy diferente en aquel tiempo, Jim. Mi situación, mis miedos, nuestra amistad estaba literalmente en pañales. Sólo estaba esperando el momento indicado para poder contarles sobre mi verdadero yo sin tener la preocupación de que estaba cometiendo un error. Quería estar segura de mi decisión. Realmente confiaba en ustedes y los consideraba parte de mi familia sólo que el tiempo se me adelantó. Sé que no me crees, pero es la verdad. Si esto no es lo que esperabas escuchar de mí, entonces no sé qué es lo que realmente quieres obtener.

Jaime me miró inmutable, era como si mis palabras no le hubiesen hecho efecto alguno, no había esperado que lo hicieran, pero al menos quería ver si el amigo que alguna vez había querido tanto seguía ahí en su interior.

De un momento a otro, él suspiró y, sin decir nada más, salió de la choza sin mirar una sola vez hacia atrás, dejándome nuevamente en la soledad de aquel profundo y obscuro agujero.

~ • ~

—A ver, corazón, es la última vez que te lo voy a repetir: dime dónde está mi hermana y así negociamos tu libertad, ¿entiendes? Es fácil, tú me dices dónde encontrarla y nosotros te dejamos ir.

Theron tenía acorralada a Marily contra un árbol. Si la situación hubiese sido diferente, cualquiera que los hubiese visto en esa posición, creería que mi hermano estaba acortejando a la chica para convencerla de que saliera con él, pero para la decepción de Marily, este no era el caso.

Honestamente, lo único que ella quería era terminar con aquel teatro del que jamás había querido formar parte. Estaba siendo una víctima más en todo ese absurdo plan de seguir y vigilar a los desconocidos. Lo único que había conseguido con eso había sido precisamente que la atraparan y la obligaran a confesar algo en lo que ella no tenía nada que ver.

Y todo por cubrir a Jaime.

A estas alturas deseaba poder tener entre sus manos el cuello del guardián y ahogarlo hasta que no pudiese respirar más. Claro, si tanto sólo fuera humano. Desgraciadamente ya no lo era.

Marily continuó actuando como si no supiese nada, esperando que con eso ellos la liberaran, aunque a decir verdad prefería tenerlos cerca para que ambos detuviesen a la demonio que los acompañaba y así no intentara comérsela otra vez. Afortunadamente habían logrado calmarla mandándola a vigilar los terrenos adyacentes y ahora ellos eran quienes se estaban haciendo cargo del interrogatorio.

—Por favor, niña. Dínoslo, te prometo que no te pasará nada, tienes mi palabra.

La voz quebrada de Bas había logrado calar un poco en su corazón, pero Marily sabía que no podía confiarse del todo. Ella no los conocía lo suficiente como para afirmar si mi hermano cumpliría su promesa.

Aunque ¿qué podría perder? Estaba completamente a merced de aquellos tres sujetos y el único que parecía tener un poco de consideración era ese chico rubio. Más le valía tener al menos un aliado. Uno era mejor que nada.

Decidió probar su suerte.

—No me hagan daño, por favor, les juro por mi Ama y Señora, que es lo único valioso que tengo, que no sé de qué me hablan. Es la primera vez que los veo en el bosque. No sabía que alguien más estaba con ustedes. Por favor, déjenme ir.

Bas dudó por unos instantes. No sabía por qué pero algo en la chica le decía que ella era realmente inocente de la culpabilidad de la que Theron y Simi se negaban a liberarla. Al principio había pensado igual que su hermano y su demonio de que ella era la responsable de mi desaparición, pero conforme había pasado el tiempo, Bas había comenzado a desechar esa idea primeramente porque ella apenas era una adolescente que, posiblemente, era miembro de alguna tribu que habitase el bosque, por lo tanto habría más personas en ese lugar y era posible que el verdadero culpable era otro de ellos, y en segunda porque a medida que se calmaba podía pensar con más claridad, y así había podido recordar que en su sueño era un hombre el que me tenía cautiva, no una chica.

Pero Theron, al no recordar nada de los detalles que Bas les había dado cuando se despertaron, no pensaba lo mismo y como Simi tampoco se detenía a analizar esos mismos datos, estaba de acuerdo con Theri en torturar a Marily hasta que confesara una verdad que no le pertenecía.

—No estoy para juegos, niña —la amenazó Theron—. Me dices dónde está Paulina o no respondo de mis actos.

Marily temblaba de pavor. Ya había visto desde primera fila lo que el moreno era capaz de hacer y con justa razón estaba aterrorizada.

—¡No! ¡Por favor no! Les prometo que les ayudo a buscarla pero no me lastimen, por favor.

En ese momento Bas tomó la palabra.

—Ya basta, Theron.

El aludido lo encaró.

—¿Qué dices, Bas? Esta chica raptó a nuestra hermana ¿¡y tú me dices que la deje ir!?

—Exactamente. Además, ella no es quien tiene a Paulina.

Theron lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Y cómo es que sabes eso?

—Porque a quien vi en mi sueño fue a un hombre y cómo puedes ver, esta chica no tiene nada de complejo masculino.

Theri pareció meditarlo por un segundo, pero aun cuando Bas tenía razón no quiso dejarla ir. Todavía no había terminado con ella.

—Pero Bas, ¿te das cuenta de qué quizás sea cómplice de este tipo? Podemos usarla como carnada y encontrar a nuestra hermana.

—En primer lugar, esta niña es una persona, no puedes hablar de ella como si fuese un mero objeto con el que puedes negociar, y en segunda, ya déjalo. Actuando así no conseguiremos nada, de todos modos dudo que nos sirva de algo, apenas es una adolescente, lo más lógico sería que si un secuestrador tuviese un cómplice, seguro usaría a alguien con más experiencia y no a una niña como ella.

Marily comenzaba a sentirse seriamente molesta. ¡Lo último que le faltaba! Que la tomaran por una niña.

Quiso refutar en contra de eso pero la voz de Theri la detuvo justo a tiempo:

—¿Y entonces qué propones?

Bas miró a la chica que Theron sujetaba contra el tronco y suspiró.

—Suéltala.

Mi moreno hermano parpadeó varias veces estupefacto.

—¿Disculpa?

—Te dije que la liberes, Theri. No sirve de nada que perdamos nuestro tiempo con ella mientras el verdadero captor está libre por ahí haciendo quien sabe qué cosas con nuestra hermana. Y además no voy a permitir que te conviertas en esto. Tú no eres un chico de mal corazón, Theron y lo que estás haciendo con esta niña está mal, es como si también la estuvieses privando de su libertad. Entiendo que la desaparición de Pau te tenga mal, yo me siento igual que tú, pero eso no te da derecho de lastimar los demás, debes cuidar más tus acciones. No puedes culpar a todo mundo por algo que simplemente no puedes controlar.

Theron observó a Bas con lágrimas en los ojos, luego volteó hacia Marily casi al borde del llanto. Sentía una tortuosa impotencia por no poder hacer algo más para encontrarme que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: era cierto, estaba actuando como una bestia cuando en realidad él no era así. Jamás había maltratado a alguien de la forma como lo estaba haciendo con Marily en ese momento. Se sentía sucio y culpable, como si fuese el peor de los cobardes. Y lo peor era que incluso las excusas que antes le habían parecido válidas, ya no lo eran en absoluto.

Poco a poco, sus manos fueron aminorando su agarre de los brazos de la chica hasta soltarla por completo. Un nudo en su pecho se formó cuando, inconscientemente, vio como ella se frotaba el lugar donde sus manos habían dejado impresas marcas rojas. Tanto era su arrepentimiento que no pudo evitar maldecirse por ello.

—Oye, lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención llegar tan lejos, perdona el daño que te hice, por favor.

Marily escuchó con estupor la disculpa de Theron. Al principio había creído que se dirigía a su hermano pero en el momento que levantó su mirada hacia él y vio la sinceridad en sus ojos, supo que mi hermano se lo había dicho a ella. Ese acto de piedad le llegó hasta el rincón más profundo de su corazón pero de todos modos no volvería a comerte el error de bajar su guardia.

—No te preocupes, no hay cuidado.

Theron le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza para luego dirigirse a Bas.

—Vámonos de aquí, no hay nada más que hacer.

—Estoy de acuerdo, vayamos por Simi y después seguimos buscando en otra área.

Theri asintió.

En ese momento, mis hermanos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a andar hacia el lado contrario del de ella. A pesar del trabajo que le costaba admitirlo, estaba agradecida de que ambos le permitiesen irse en paz, por lo que no pudo reprimirse de hacer algo que quizás lamentaría en el futuro, pero sabía que era lo correcto: decidió ayudarlos.

—Oigan.

Bas y Theron giraron sus cuerpos hacia ella.

—¿Qué sucede?

Marily sintió un pequeño jalón en su vientre cuando escuchó la voz de Theri responderle, pero lo ignoró a pesar de que quizás había sido alguna advertencia y prosiguió:

—Quiero que quede claro que yo no soy la responsable del secuestro de su hermana, de hecho jamás estuve de acuerdo con eso. Ustedes parecen unos chicos generosos, muy a pesar de lo que me hicieron, y la verdad no quiero que pase algo malo por no haber hablado antes, así que es posible que pueda ayudarlos con su problema.

Mis hermanos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Después de todo parecía que la chica tenía más información de la que pretendía. Bas se apresuró a hablar antes de que a Theron le dieran ganas de volver a torturarla.

—¿Es que acaso tú sabes quién se la llevó?

—Algo mucho mejor: sé dónde está.

~ • ~

_(New Orleans, Luisiana)_

**EL SECRETO DE ACHERON**

Acheron paseaba de un lado a otro de su habitación como un mero león enjaulado, lo que había comenzado a poner de nervios a Tory. Ella ya no sabía qué era peor: si tener a todos sus hijos en uno de los lugares más peligrosos del mundo o tener a su marido, dios todopoderoso, muerto de la angustia. Si Ash no se detenía, a ese paso terminaría por hacer un bache en el piso.

—Achimou, para ya, el suelo no tiene la culpa de nuestros problemas, ¿me quieres decir de un buena vez qué te sucede?

Ash volteó al primer llamado de su esposa.

—Estoy preocupado, Sota. Me siento ansioso, han pasado apenas dos días desde que los chicos se fueron y siento como si hubiesen sido dos milenios, los quiero ya en casa. No sé por qué accedí a esto. Hubiese sido más fácil usar mis poderes y obligarlos a quedarse.

Tory suspiró.

—Yo te lo dije, Ash, pero tú decidiste apoyarlos en esta locura. No te culpo de nada, amor, pero tenía el presentimiento que esto pasaría.

—Lo sé, Tory. Sería estúpido decir que me arrepiento de haberlos dejado ir porque no es cierto, pero se sienten terribles sus ausencias, incluso de Simi. Últimamente he tenido que recurrir mucho a Xirena como acompañante para no sentirme solo durante mis misiones, aunque no es lo mismo. No sé en qué condenado momento los chicos se la llevaron. Ojalá que Paulina haya estado de buen humor cuando la haya visto, no temo que le haya hecho daño porque ella jamás haría algo en contra de sus hermanos, incluyendo a Simykey, pero estoy seguro que tuvo un minúsculo momento de furia contra mí antes de saber el verdadero motivo de cómo Simi llegó ahí.

Tory se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su marido, abrazándolo en el instante que llegó a su lado.

—No creo que debas preocuparte por eso, de todos modos lo hecho, hecho está. No puedes cambiar las cosas. O bueno, quizás sí puedas, pero no debes.

Ash la envolvió con sus poderosos brazos.

—Lo sé, Sota, pero no puedo evitar sentir este nudo en mi pecho. Se supone que soy un dios del destino y aun así no pude hacer nada para cambiar la decisión de Paulina. ¿Y si para cuando regrese ya me odia? No creo que pueda con el dolor.

Mi mamá levantó su rostro hacia el de mi papá para encontrar su mirada, acunó sus mejillas y lo miró tiernamente.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso, Acho. Nuestra pequeña sabe diferenciar entre el bien y el mal y lo único que tú hiciste fue protegerla aun cuando le hayas ocultado su pasado. Ten un poco más de confianza en ti. Quizás al principio sea duro para ella aceptarlo y sí, honestamente también es probable que sienta que te odia, pero sólo será por un lapso de tiempo limitado, cuando sus emociones se tranquilicen verás que nada de lo que siente por ti cambiará. Piénsalo de esta manera: el día que nos conocimos y me humillaste, te odié con tanta pasión que sentí que jamás podría deshacerme de ese sentimiento, pero fuiste tú mismo quien se encargó de hacerme olvidarlo. Pau está contigo desde prácticamente toda su vida y te ama, será más fácil para ella perdonarte de lo que fue para mí.

Acheron le sonrió, agradeciéndole en silencio su apoyo, pero él sabía mejor que nadie que las traiciones familiares eran las peores que alguien podía recibir en su vida. Tory tenía una manera distinta a la suya de ver la situación. Si fuera el caso de cualquier otra criatura quizás él también tendría las mismas esperanzas que ella, pero tratándose de mí las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Fue por eso que en ese preciso momento, Acheron decidió contarle finalmente la verdad a su mujer, con la esperanza de que ella lo ayudara a afrontar lo que se venía próximamente.

_Está bien, Acheron. Sé fuerte. Respira profundamente y cuéntale a tu ser más preciado lo que has estado guardando celosamente del resto del mundo por tanto tiempo. _

—Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, Tory, de verdad que no sé cómo rayos pude vivir tanto tiempo sin ti y sabes muy bien lo mucho que te amo. Eres mi más preciado tesoro y jamás pondría en duda tus palabras, amor. Pero lamentablemente las cosas no son tan fáciles. Yo mismo vengo de un pasado lleno de tragedia que tú ya conoces y sabes perfectamente lo duro y difícil que puede ser cuando alguien cercano a ti, quien se supone que debe protegerte en lugar de causarte dolor, te lastima. Tú pudiste perdoname fácilmente porque no nos conocíamos en aquel entonces, no teníamos esta estrecha conexión entre los dos y por lo tanto ninguno nos sentíamos culpables de los que nos hacíamos mutuamente. No fue hasta tiempo después que realmente comenzamos a preocuparnos el uno por el otro. Con Paulina es todo lo contrario, a ella la criamos, le dimos amor, una familia y el hogar que ya tenía con los Cullen antes de que éstos tomaran la decisión de alejarla de ellos por su bien y ella creció sin saber dicha razón. Yo conocí a su familia por su abuelo Carlisle Cullen, el patriarca del clan. Él y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos durante la temporada en la que él y su familia se dedicaban a cazar a los _fríos_, la especie de vampiros que Paulina, él y el resto de ellos son hoy en día. La noche que lo conocí fue cuando lo encontré alimentándose de un rebaño de ovejas, había sido mordido por uno de esas criaturas y se había convertido. Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por matar la sed de sangre que lo embargaba pero como no sabía nada de ese tipo de vida, tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo. Por ese tiempo, yo también me encontraba cazando a esta clase de vampiros porque habían comenzado a expandirse, causando muchísimos estragos en las colonias de humanos que habitaban en aquel entonces el país. Cuando lo vi en aquel campo, mi primer instinto fue pelear con él y arrancarle la cabeza, pero al ver en su interior la nobleza de su corazón, me di cuenta que él podría ser un gran aliado en el futuro. Entonces lo ayudé a controlar su sed y se convirtió en el primer vampiro "vegetariano" de la historia, ya que adoptó una estricta dieta en la que sólo se alimentaba de animales. Después de eso, ambos tomamos caminos diferentes pero nos encontrábamos de vez en cuando. Para cuando volví a verlo ya había convertido en vampiro a su primer hijo adoptivo, Edward Anthony Masen, quien es, nada más y nada menos, que el padre biológico de Paulina.

Para ese momento de la historia, Tory abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, lo último que se hubiese esperado ese día era que su marido por fin se decidiera a contarle la verdad de mi pasado… Una verdad que jamás había compartido con nadie más.

—La primer impresión que tuve de Edward no fue muy agradable —continuó mi papá, soltando una pequeña risa sarcástica—. Era un chico rebelde, malo para seguir órdenes e incluso impulsivo. Carlisle me contó que cuando lo conoció en 1918, él y sus padres habían caído víctimas de la gripe española que azotó al mundo en aquella época, en la cual aún no existía la medicina avanzada de la que gozamos actualmente. Su padre murió en una de las primeras oleadas de la influenza, dejándolo a él y a su madre con el mismo destino que él. Al final fue la mismísima madre de Edward, Elizabeth, quien le rogó a Carlisle que salvara a su hijo, y todo porque algo en su interior, llámalo intuición, le decía que él podía salvar a su "bebé" del trágico destino que le esperaba a ella. Elizabeth le hizo jurar a Carlisle que lo haría y sólo cuando éste le prometió hacerlo, ella dejó este mundo para reunirse con su esposo en el otro lado.

Tory no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero ahora entendía una parte de la historia.

—Elizabeth… ese era el nombre de la abuela biológica de nuestra niña, ¡por eso se llama así! Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Acheron asintió.

—No es algo que pueda confirmarte al cien por ciento ya que nunca se los pregunté directamente. Desde el día que traje a Pau conmigo, preferí cortar toda comunicación con ellos para evitar precisamente esto.

Una sonrisa se asomó ligeramente en la comisura derecha de la boca de mi madre. Con una de sus manos, tomó una de las de papá y lo atrajo con ella hacia la cama.

—¿Y luego qué pasó?

—Después de eso, Carlisle cumplió su promesa: convirtió a Edward y lo llevó a vivir con él. Tres años después, convirtió a Esme, la que es actualmente su esposa. Les enseñó a ambos cómo alimentarse y cómo comportarse ante la sociedad, pero al ser tan orgulloso y terco, Edward lo rechazó y decidió tomar su propio camino. Había dicho que él no quería vivir ese estilo de vida, que lo único que quería era regresar a cómo era antes y simplemente se fue. Tardó cuatro años enteros en entender que no podía volver a su vida de antes y finalmente regresó al lado de Carlisle y Esme. Tiempo después, su familia se incrementó con la integración de Rosalie y Emmett, a quienes también convirtió él. Más tarde se les unieron Alice y Jasper y fue con éstos dos últimos que el clan Cullen quedó formado.

Mi mamá escuchó todo el relato de mi papá hasta el final sin interrumpirlo. Quería provechar al máximo que por fin había decidido confesarse con ella y sacarle toda la información posible sobre esa parte desconocida de mi vida.

—Pero… no lo entiendo, ¿y Pau?

—Eso vino muchos años después, cuando Edward conoció a Isabella Marie Swan, o mejor dicho: Bella, la verdadera madre de nuestra hija. En el 2003, ella se mudó de Phoenix, Arizona al recóndito pueblo de Forks, Washington. Ella me platicó que había tomado esa decisión porque su madre, Renée, se había vuelto a casar y como su esposo viajaba mucho porque era un jugador de béisbol de las ligas menores, Bella se sentía culpable de que su madre tuviese que quedarse en casa con ella en lugar de viajar con él, así que se mudó con su padre, Charlie Swan, y fue en ese lugar donde ambos se conocieron y empezaron su historia juntos.

En ese momento, Acheron hizo aparecer un pedazo de papel que le tendió a Tory un tanto dudoso por no saber qué reacción tendría su esposa al verlo. Ella lo recibió sin pensarlo dos veces y le dio la vuelta para poder ver el contenido de éste. Puso los ojos en blanco y su quijada cayó completamente al contemplarlo: eran tres personas, específicamente una pareja con su bebé. Ambos jóvenes lucían como si me hubiesen partido en dos y cada uno representase una mitad mía y la niña que los acompañaba era una réplica exacta de mí a su escasa edad.

En ese instante ella temió por lo que su esposo pudiese contarle a continuación. Temía que si sus suposiciones eran correctas, Ash le confesara que las personas que se encontraban en aquel pedazo de papel fotográfico eran precisamente los culpables de todos mis sufrimientos. Su respuesta no tardó en venir.

—Así es, Sota: esos dos que ves ahí son Edward y Bella Cullen, cargando a Pau recién nacida.

—¡Dioses queridos! ¡Nuestra pequeña es una copia exacta de esta joven! ¡Ambas tienen los mismos rasgos faciales! ¡Incluso su cabello es del mismo color!

Ash asintió.

—Lo único que sacó de Edward fue su personalidad: terca como una mula y sobreprotectora con aquellos a quienes ama. Y sus ojos, tan verdes como un jade, los mismos que él poseía cuando era humano y también su abuela Elizabeth.

—¿¡Y te parece poco!? Si precisamente por esa maldita terquedad que la caracteriza está en dónde está ahora, y de paso ha arrastrado a sus hermanos con ella. ¡Cuando conozca a Edward lo voy a matar! Pero bueno, lo perdono sólo porque le heredó esos hermosos ojos.

Acheron no escuchó el último comentario de Tory porque en ese momento se había sumergido en el recuerdo de cuando había visto por última vez a los Cullen. Si bien ya no era tan nítido como antes, aún le costaba trabajo olvidar los gritos que profesa por mi boca gritándole a mi madre que no me dejara, que quería quedarme con ellos. Él tuvo que usar sus poderes en mí, justo enfrente de Bella, para que me calmara. Y desde entonces había empezado nuestra relación padre-hija.

Ese era el mero recuerdo que no se sentía capaz de contarle a Tory. No podía confesarle la manera en cómo me había traído con él a New Orleans desde Forks. No quería que ella lo juzgara por algo que no había podido evitar. La historia que se había inventado era que después de todo el sufrimiento por el que yo había pasado, finalmente había sucumbido al cansancio y que cuando había vuelto a despertar horas después, ya no recordaba nada de mi pasado. Él nos había hecho creer a todos que mi mente había bloqueado todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos para protegerme de todo ese dolor. Pero la verdad era otra. Y no sabía si Tory sería capaz de aceptarla sin maldecirlo; porque jugar con la mente de otra persona era algo monstruoso, algo que simplemente no podía ser por el simple hecho que era peligroso, ya que el daño que podía causar era irreversible y no deseaba que su esposa lo reprochara por algo que él ya sabía perfectamente. No podría soportarlo.

Por eso tampoco podía decírmelo a mí, porque, de todos aquellos que lo juzgarían por tal osadía, era mi juicio al que realmente le tenía pánico.

—¿Achimou? ¿Estás bien?

Los constantes llamados de mi mamá sacaron a mi papá de su estado de ensoñación, aunque todavía le costó un poco más regresar a la realidad.

—No te preocupes, Sota, estoy bien, sólo recordaba un poco de esos tiempos…

A Tory pareció bastarle esa respuesta.

—Así que… esta foto es de cuando Pau nació. Ambos eran muy jóvenes.

—Así es. Durante todo el 2003, ella había estado insistiéndole a Edward que la transformara en vampiro porque no soportaba la idea de ser más grande que él, pero éste se negó rotundamente cada vez, hasta que finalmente él se vio superado por la realidad y tuvo que tomar la decisión de apartarse de ella. Una noche, mientras festejaban su cumpleaños decimoctavo, Bella abrió los regalos que los Cullen le dieron, pero se cortó un dedo y pues ya te imaginarás lo que pasó después: una humana herida por una cortadura de papel, contra siete vampiros sedientos… no fue algo muy grato para ninguno. Jasper, el último integrante de la familia, quien todavía tenía ciertos problemas con eso de la abstinencia, se descontroló y quiso atacarla y en su intento por protegerla, Edward la lanzó contra una pared, de la cual colgaba un cuadro y al colisionar contra éste, el cristal se rompió y le cortó la parte superior del brazo derecho. Carlisle fue quien al final tuvo que encargarse de Bella, mientras los demás abandonaban la habitación. Esa fue suficiente excusa para Edward y por eso prefirió dejarla para que ella tuviese una vida común y corriente como se suponía debía ser. Claro que las cosas se complicaron. En un intento desesperado por volver a sentir cerca a Edward, Bella hizo de toda clase de cosas extremas, incluso saltar de un acantilado, donde casi se ahoga. Edward se enteró de eso y obviamente creyó que ella había muerto, por lo cual se fue a Volterra, Italia, donde residen los altos mandos de la especie los "fríos": los Volturi. Ellos son los que se encargan de mantener el orden entre los de su raza y Edward fue con ellos para que también le pusieran fin a su existencia. Él no quería vivir en un mundo donde Bella no existiera y quería seguirla a donde quiera que hubiese ido al morir.

Tory parpadeó varias veces. El cuento de Ash se le antojó más un drama romántico que una historia de la vida real. Era increíble lo que ambos habían hecho. Para ella, estaba más que claro que la relación de esos dos apenas estaba en su mero apogeo en aquel entonces.

—¿Te das cuenta, Ash? Edward consiguió hacer lo que tú no pudiste: alejarse de su amada. Quizás él lo logró con mentiras, diciéndole que ya no la quería y eso bastó para lograrlo, en cambio tú, ni con tus amenazas, lograste que yo me retractara de mi decisión de permanecer contigo, aun cuando todavía ni siquiera habíamos enfrentado a Artemisa. Creo que Bella debió ser un poco más reticente en aceptar los argumentos que Edward le dijo cuándo la dejó.

Acheron le sonrió con soltura mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura.

—Lo sé, Tory. Y soy un jodido bastardo con suerte por haber conocido a una mujer tan espectacular y con los pantalones bien puestos para desafiarme. Gracias por haber permanecido conmigo.

—_Parakalo, akribos_. Continúa, por favor.

Ash obedeció.

—Pues no era que ella no hubiese querido hacer algo al respecto, pero en aquel entonces era muy aprehensiva y evidentemente le creyó cada palabra. Su separación duró aproximadamente tres meses y cuando volvieron a encontrarse fue cuando Bella viajó con Alice hasta Volterra y lo salvó de exponerse a sí mismo ante miles de personas que descubrirían lo que era en realidad. En ese viaje ella conoció a los temidos Volturi y también quedó más o menos definida la fecha para su transformación en vampiro. Los Cullen tuvieron que aceptarlo porque de otra forma, Bella hubiese muerto a manos de Aro, el líder de esta Secta. Regresaron a Forks y como ella quería que fuese Edward quien la transformara, él accedió a su petición siempre y cuando ella también aceptara la suya: la cual era que se casara con él, pero no lo hizo.

—Déjame adivinar: era una de esas chicas que le tenía pavor al compromiso.

—No exactamente, más bien pensaba que casarse tan joven era de mala suerte.

Tory frunció el ceño. Eso no le había quedado muy claro. _"¿Qué era demasiado joven? ¡Nunca se es demasiado joven para el amor!"_ pensó.

—Pero si lo analizas bien, ella quería convertirse en vampiro, así que la mera idea del matrimonio joven no tenía razón de ser. Ella tendría dieciocho años eternamente y, no importaba que tantos años esperara, de todos modos el día que decidiese casarse tendría la misma edad y vendría siendo lo mismo al fin y al cabo. No tiene lógica. Además, no era como si fuese a cambiar de elección de novio, si ella amaba a Edward, tenía que aceptarlo con todo y consecuencias.

—Precisamente eso fue lo que Edward le dijo, así que después de varias tretas que tuvieron que enfrentar, finalmente ella aceptó desposarlo a cambio de que la convirtiera lo más pronto posible. Se casaron un mes antes de su decimonoveno cumpleaños. Luego vinieron todavía más problemas cuando Bella, todavía siendo humana, se embarazó por primera vez.

Mi mamá puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquella parte de la historia.

Ella jamás había pensado que detrás de mí, existiese todo aquello que mi papá le estaba contando. Lo que siempre había creído era que, justo cuando había nacido, los Cullen me habían entregado a él y que a partir de ahí comenzaba mi vida. Lo que menos había esperado era enterarse que yo tenía hermanos biológicos.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—Sí, Sota: Pau tiene dos hermanas consanguíneas.

La quijada de Tory se desencajó, aun así, consiguió mantener la calma para escuchar el resto del relato.

—Su primer embarazo no fue como los otros dos. Precisamente por ser humana, Bella sufrió mucho. Le tomó un solo mes a la niña desarrollarse por completo y durante ese tiempo estuvo literalmente matando a su madre. Tanto Edward, como el resto de los Cullen, estaban desesperados, no sabían qué hacer porque nunca antes se había conocido un caso similar al de Bella. Carlisle trataba de hacerle chequeos esporádicos para monitorear el crecimiento de la criatura, pero los aparatos e instrumentos humanos no eran lo suficientemente aptos para permitirle ver más allá de la placenta. Ni siquiera los ultrasonidos funcionaban. Para lo único que les sirvió el aparato fue para descubrir trágicamente todo el daño que la niña le causaba a su madre. Edward quería que abortara. Bella anhelaba tenerla. Por lo tanto no lograban llegar a un acuerdo. Edward comenzó a quererla cuando, usando sus poderes telepáticos, escuchó los pensamientos de la pequeña en el vientre de su madre. Ella logró comunicarse con él y fue así como se enteró que su hija amaba a Bella tanto como él lo hacía y que ella misma estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no lastimar a su progenitora.

Tory seguía sin poder creer las palabras de Ash. Si no fuese porque creía ciegamente en el mundo sobrenatural y en que ese tipo de cosas realmente ocurrían, hubiese jurado que mi papá estaba inventando todo eso. Se le antojaba como para escribir algún tipo de cuento para dormir repleto de fantasía.

—No te creo, Acho. ¿Cómo es posible que una inocente bebé le provoque tantos conflictos a su familia? A nosotros ni siquiera nos pasó eso con ninguno de nuestros chicos y tampoco somos una familia normal.

—Debes entender que son situaciones diferentes, Sota. Yo no soy, ni nunca he sido un vampiro u otra clase de ser sobrenatural, aunque así lo hayas creído tú. Todavía recuerdo esa ocasión cuando me expusiste esa idea.

Mi mamá río.

—Sí, bueno, tú te encargaste de matar mi fantasía.

—Y me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho. En ese entonces eras de mente muy abierta, aunque no te mentiré, me fascina tu perversa y pervertida mentecilla.

Tory le golpeó cariñosamente el brazo.

—Y lo sigo siendo, Achimou. De no serlo, no podría vivir en tu cuento de hadas y seguiría creyendo que eres alguna especie subdesarrollada de los pitufos, y eso sin contar con tus caninos.

Mi papá sonrió.

—No te puedes quejar, tan sólo con recordar tus gemidos, sé muy bien cuánto te gusta que te hinque el colmillo.

Mi mamá volvió a golpearlo suavemente.

—Mejor continúa con tu historia, señor-soy-un-casanova-semental, quiero escuchar el final.

Ash se echó a reír con ganas. Le encantaba la manera cómo Tory se ponía nerviosa cuando le hacía aquella clase de insinuaciones, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutar del momento, ya que ella lo miraba reprobatoriamente y prefirió seguir contándole su secreto antes de que terminara arrepintiéndose.

—Bella se encontraba al borde de la muerte al término de la cuarta semana. Los Cullen no sabían que más hacer para ayudarla, su ritmo cardiaco disminuía cada vez más y su cuerpo se había debilitado demasiado. La criatura no le permitía ingerir ninguna clase de alimento y por eso perdió muchísimos nutrientes y grasa corporal hasta quedar literalmente en los huesos. Fue gracias a un chico llamado Jacob Black, quien es una especie de metamorfo, que se les ocurrió una idea para evitar que Bella siguiera en esas condiciones. El hombre-lobo sugirió que quizás la niña estaba famélica y que por eso atacaba a su madre sin querer. Los Cullen llegaron a la conclusión que si era hambre lo que tenía, no querría la sangre que ellos consumían comúnmente. Carlisle ya había previsto esto con anterioridad y por eso él tenía todo un cubículo repleto de sangre humana para Bella.

—¿En serio le dieron sangre humana? —lo interrumpió Tory, sorprendida por los actos barbáricos de mi familia biológica.

—Sí, pero si tomas en cuenta que Bella era humana en ese tiempo verás que realmente no corría peligro de perder el control —respondió Ash.

—Pero los demás vampiros sí —apuntó mi mamá.

—Pero la amaban y por eso le tenían demasiada consideración. Fue gracias a ese amor que la familia sentía por ella y Edward que, cada vez que Bella necesitaba alimentarse, ellos abandonaban la habitación para que no corriera peligro con sus presencias.

—Vaya, debían adorala demasiado.

—Son una familia bastante unida, sin duda.

Ese comentario sacó de quicio a mi mamá.

—Bueno, disculpa que difiera de tu opinión. Si fuesen tan unidos como dices, entonces no debían haber tenido ningún problema en criar a sus tres hijas. Y a todo esto ¿qué pasó con las otras dos? ¿Acaso solamente se atrevieron a regalar a Pau? Que hipócritas.

Ash negó con la cabeza.

—No Tory, no es bueno que juzgues a los demás sin saber el motivo de sus actos. No cometas con ellos el mismo error que una vez hiciste conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

Mi mamá resopló con fastidio. Ya había olvidado qué efectivamente había juzgado mal a mi papá a principios de su relación.

—Pero eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, Achimou. Cometí un error pero jamás volví a hacerlo, sin embargo no entiendo cómo es que si su relación familiar es tan buena como dices, se atrevieron a dejar a mi niña. No es que les recrimine del todo que lo hicieran, de otra forma no la hubiésemos tenido con nosotros, pero no puedo perdonarles ese vil acto de cobardía.

Mi papá cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Sin tan sólo pudiese contarle toda la verdad a Tory, ella no pensaría de esa manera. Lamentablemente su miedo era más fuerte que su valor.

—Déjame terminar, ¿de acuerdo? Al final podrás preguntarme lo que sea.

—Vale, pero conste que _será_ lo que yo quiera.

Ash resopló.

—Al finalizar el plazo del embarazo, Bella ya tenía mejor apariencia y sus signos vitales habían empezado a reaccionar gracias a su nuevo alimento; sin embargo, el día que la bebé nació, Carlisle había salido de cacería con Esme y Emmett para que él estuviese bien en el instante que tuviese que atender a Bella, desgraciadamente el parto se adelantó a la fecha aproximada y los únicos que estuvieron ahí para socorrerla fueron Edward, Jacob, Alice y Rosalie. La niña le rompió varias costillas a Bella y ésta, al no poder con el dolor, se desplomó en el piso retorciéndose. Edward la transportó a una camilla que estaba lista para ella y, con ayuda del metamorfo, trajo al mundo a su primera hija: Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Tory no parpadeó ni un solo segundo.

—Luego de la cesárea y de ver a su niña, Bella perdió el conocimiento. Edward se apresuró a inyectarle su ponzoña para transformarla en vampiro mientras Jacob le masajeaba el corazón, pidiéndole en vano que se quedara con ellos. Después de un tiempo, al ver que Bella no reaccionaba, Jacob salió de la sala, dejando a Edward trabajar solo en el cadáver de su esposa. El metamorfo, quien evidentemente estaba enamorado de ella y en ese momento estaba enfurecido por su muerte, decidió matar a la cosa que había asesinado a su amiga, pero en el momento que puso sus ojos sobre la niña, éste se imprimó de ella y ahí quedaron olvidados sus planes de venganza.

Tory frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—Espera… ¿Se qué? ¿Imprimó? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Es como los lobos de la tribu Quileute definen el enamoramiento, es decir, la imprimación consiste en cuando un hombre-lobo conoce a la persona de su vida, algo así como amor a primera vista. Para el metamorfo, esta chica, o chico en el caso de las mujeres-lobo, se convierte en su todo, es un amor incondicional.

Los ojos de mi mamá estaban tan abiertos, que casi podía verse por completo su iris y las pequeñas venitas rojas de los párpados. Si pensaba que ya nada podía sorprenderla antes, ahora comprobaba lo equivocada que estaba.

Sin embargo, todavía seguía sin digerir por completo aquella información. En la vida había pensado que existieran cosas así, pero al haber escuchado atentamente todo el relato de su marido, había descubierto que el mundo no solamente constaba de aquellas criaturas con las que lidiaba a diario.

—Jamás me lo hubiese imaginado.

Mi papá le sonrió.

—Lo sé, son cosas que simplemente no puedes conocer si no las vives por ti misma. Los "fríos" y los Quileutes han sido enemigos desde hace muchísimo tiempo, sin embargo tienen algo en común: guardan sus secretos con recelo.

—Y todavía éste Jacob Black tiene el descaro de "enamorarse" de una de sus enemigos, ¡y peor aún es que la niña era apenas un bebé! ¿¡Qué es!? ¿¡Un pedófilo!?

—Para ellos es normal, Sota. Es su mundo y cada grupo tiene sus principios éticos y morales. Es una situación bastante común entre ellos y no porque tú creas que está mal, van a cambiar su forma de pensar.

Tory le dedicó una mirada asesina a mi papá, advirtiéndole que no siguiera defendiendo a un grupo de psicópatas pervertidos.

—No te atrevas a decir nada más, Acheron Parthenopaeus, que no respondo. No puedo imaginarlo siquiera. Tan sólo pensar en que eso pudiese pasarle a uno de nuestros niños, me siento morir. Otra razón más por la cual me siento feliz de que nosotros criamos a Pau y no ellos. No puedo creer que Bella y Edward accedieran a semejante barbaridad.

—No lo hicieron —respondió mi papá.

—Bueno, por lo menos el veneno de vampiro no les mató las neuronas —hizo una pausa para recuperar la calma—. Dime por favor que, como padres, protegieron a su hija de eso.

Ash negó con la cabeza.

—Tampoco lo hicieron.

Tory volvió a explotar.

—No lo entiendo, Ash. Explícate mejor, porque primero dices que no accedieron a permitir que su hija se convirtiera en la pareja de un chico que, literalmente, le triplicaba la edad, pero luego dices que tampoco hicieron algo al respecto.

—Hay cosas mucho peores que una imprimación a tan corta edad, Sota.

Al ver que mi mamá seguía igual o quizás todavía más confundida, mi papá prosiguió con la explicación.

—Por supuesto que Bella se enojó en cuanto se enteró de lo que había pasado con su hija y su mejor amigo, sin embargo, eso pasó a ser asunto de menor importancia cuando Alice tuvo una visión de la Corte Italiana de los Volturi viniendo hacia ellos. Días después del nacimiento de Nessie, como Jacob la bautizó porque su nombre le parecía un trabalenguas, él, la niña y Bella estaban de cacería cuando otra vampira de nombre Irina, vino a visitarlos, pero cuando vio a Nessie, ésta creyó que se trataba de una niña inmortal, cuya existencia estaba estrictamente prohibida. Irina no se detuvo a escuchar explicaciones; se lanzó al mar y de ahí se fue hasta Italia para avisar a los Volturi del más reciente miembro del clan de los Cullen. Y al igual que Pau, Alice también cuenta con este particular don de la visión, por lo que ella vio a estos sujetos viniendo hacia ellos.

—¡No me digas que su objetivo era matar a la niña! —exclamó mi mamá asustada.

—Exactamente. Ante la situación, Alice y Jasper dejaron a los Cullen, pero antes de eso, Alice dejó una nota diciéndoles que consiguieran todos los testigos que pudieran para que atestiguaran a favor de ellos. Claro que la fuga de éstos dos dejó al clan en desventaja, pero eso no les impidió hacer lo que la vampira les había ordenado. Fueron varios meses de arduo trabajo y de conseguir a todos los vampiros que pudieran para que les ayudaran en esta misión, pero al final valió la pena. Tuvieron su final feliz cuando, el día que esta susodicha Corte arribó en compañía de Irina y se vieron cara a cara, varios de estos testigos hablaron a favor de la niña, diciéndoles que no era ninguna clase de ser inmortal y que su corazón latía como el de un humano. Aro tomó en cuenta cada argumento e incluso se permitió conocer a la pequeña en persona, quien para ese entonces ya tenía la apariencia de una niña de siete años y que, al igual que sus padres, también contaba con un increíble don, el cual era todo lo contrario al de Edward: con tan sólo tocar el rostro de una persona, Nessie podía transmitir sus pensamientos sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras. Cuando finalmente el líder empezó a deliberar el destino de aquel encuentro, Alice y Jasper aparecieron junto con una pareja de una tribu amazónica, la mujer claramente se veía que era inmortal, pero el joven que la acompañaba no lo era, sino que, igual que Renesmee, también era un híbrido mitad humano, mitad vampiro.

—¿Quieres decir que hay más criaturas iguales a Renesmee? —inquirió mi madre.

Ash asintió.

—Sí, pero debes considerar que estas criaturas son limitadas, no puede haber más de un hijo híbrido en un matrimonio, ya que para que la madre sobreviva, debe convertirse a vampiro, o de lo contario moriría en el parto.

—¿Y entonces como es que Bella y Edward tuvieron a Pau y a la otra niña?

—Bueno, después de ese encuentro, y luego de que el chico mitad vampiro contara los aspectos más importantes de su vida, los Volturi se marcharon, dejando finalmente en paz a los Cullen. Bella y Edward por fin se sintieron liberados de toda la presión por la que habían tenido de pasar durante meses y así mismo pudieron respirar como si hubiesen pasado horas bajo el agua a pesar de ser muertos vivientes. Siguieron viviendo sus vidas tranquilamente y, en el 2005, por alguna inexplicable razón, Bella volvió a embarazarse. Edward estaba al borde del colapso. De hecho todos lo estaban. Ninguno podía creer que, después de haberse convertido en vampiro, pudiese volver a concebir, incluso ella misma estaba temerosa de lo que pudiese pasar, sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba el embarazo, nadie notó nada fuera de lo común y eso les tranquilizaba, aunque al mismo tiempo también les preocupaba.

Mi papá tomó un respiro antes de continuar, mientras que mi mamá lo observaba con atención. Hasta ese momento, Ash parecía estar dispuesto a decirle cuanto ella pidiera, pero no quería que, por algún comentario que ella hiciera fuera de lugar, él decidiera parar, por lo que optó por quedarse callada. Lo que más deseaba era conocer el final de aquella interminable cadena causa-efecto y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguirlo.

—Igual que con Nessie, después de un mes de concepción y sin ninguna complicación, Bella dio a luz a otra niña, a quien le dieron el nombre de Ella Amit Dynemor Cullen. La elección de nombres fue porque "Ella" les parecía un nombre muy bonito y también como diminutivo de Elizabeth, por su abuela biológica paterna, "Amit" fue porque, según los cálculos de ambos, la concibieron mientras estaban de viaje en Israel, casualmente, en el Bosque Verde, el nombre mismo es israelí y finalmente, "Dynemor" es en honor a una Deidad de la Naturaleza que, según los residentes de Tel Aviv, era la Santa Patrona del bosque donde la hicieron.

—¿Sabes? Acabo de darme cuenta de algo: ellos pensaron exactamente igual que nosotros cuando nombramos a nuestros niños. Como cuando nació Bas.

Acheron gimió de terror al recordar aquel acontecimiento. Si no hubiese sido por Artemisa, ambos, madre e hijo, hubiesen muerto en el parto.

Pero mi papá no quiso mostrarle aquel desasosiego que había sentido durante esas diez largas horas de labor, así que le sonrió.

—Cómo olvidarlo.

Mi mamá le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a continuar la historia.

—Y después de que Ella naciera, ¿qué pasó?

—Bella y Edward se sentían sumamente felices porque habían descubierto que, aun cuando la mujer también fuese vampiro, sí podían seguir teniendo hijos, pero el miedo que sentían al desconocer el verdadero motivo por el que había nacido Amit, decidieron que actuarían con más cautela. Así pasó todo ese año sin ninguna novedad. Ambos estuvieron cuidándose, pero después de seguir teniendo relaciones sin protección y vieron que no había nuevo bebé en camino, se sintieron más tranquilos para continuar con sus vidas, sin embargo, la madrugada del 24 de abril del 2006, bajo la protección de un arcoíris lunar, nació Paulina Michelle Anne Elizabeth Cullen.

Ash dio un gran y largo suspiro luego de contarle a Tory la mayor parte de mi historia. Más sin embargo, aun cuando ya le había dicho mi origen, todavía no se sentía con el coraje suficiente para decirle cómo había llegado con él.

Y lo peor era que esa parte de mi pasado era la que proseguía luego de mi nacimiento.

Acheron no sabía qué debía hacer. Contarle a Tory la verdad era un golpe duro para él, no podía siquiera imaginar el dolor por el que posiblemente la haría pasar. Cuando todo ocurrió en aquel tiempo, él no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos y era ahora en el presente que realmente se lamentaba por haber actuado tan fríamente como lo hizo.

De repente, Bas y Theron vinieron a sus pensamientos y el pensar que alguien le hiciera a él lo mismo que había hecho conmigo lo ponía azul de la furia, literalmente. Ash no podía aceptar la magnitud que representaban en este tiempo sus decisiones pasadas. El haberme arrebatado de mi familia como lo hizo lo golpeó en lo más profundo de su ser.

Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía haber hecho?

Los Cullen, sobre todo Bella y Edward, le habían pedido un favor desesperadamente y él, como su amigo, no había podido negarse a aceptarlo. La tentación había sido demasiado fuerte como para haberse permitido pensarlo dos veces antes de haber accedido a tal petición. Y ahora no sabía cómo resolverlo sin perder a su familia en el proceso.

Por ese motivo se sentía incapaz de confesárselo a Tory, pero ya había tomado una decisión: si quería contar con el apoyo total de su esposa, tendría que ser enteramente honesto y aunque se le partiera el corazón en pedazos, debía confiar en que ella terminaría por entender las circunstancias de sus acciones, muy a pesar de que muy probablemente le costara trabajo perdonarlo al principio.

—Sota… —la llamó.

En ese momento, mi mamá puso toda su atención en mi papá. Cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de él, un extraño presentimiento le atravesó el cuerpo, como un rayo en medio de una tormenta eléctrica.

—Dime, Acho.

—Antes de continuar, tienes que prometerme que vas a procurar tener tu mente abierta y que no me vas a juzgar por lo que te voy a decir, porque la verdad es muy duro compartir con alguien más esta clase de cosas.

Contrario a cómo Acheron había pensado que Tory reaccionaría, ella lo sorprendió cuando le sonrió y le animó a continuar.

—Hace mucho que pasó el tiempo en que podía juzgarte sin conocer antes tus razones, Ash. Lo único que quiero es que confíes en mí. No importa si es bueno o es malo, jamás podría lastimarte de ese modo.

Mi papá suspiró tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de llorar y gritar de pura frustración acumulada. Odiaba con pasión sentirse tan vulnerable como en ese momento, pero nunca antes tampoco se había sentido tan atrapado en sí mismo. Necesitaba liberarse, y era preferible hacerlo con Tory, quien estaba completamente involucrada en el tema, que con otra persona. No era que no confiara en el resto de su familia, pero el sólo hecho de pensar en decirle a mi tío Styxx, por ejemplo, no le entusiasmaba para nada, es más, le aterrorizaba.

_Necesito unas vacaciones de ser yo,_ pensó.

Una vez tomada la decisión, continuó:

—Cuando Pau cumplió un mes de edad, la Corte de los Volturi sorprendió a los Cullen, visitándolos desde Italia. Aunque el término más adecuado sería: vigilarlos —se detuvo un momento para darse ánimos mentalmente, luego prosiguió—. Cuando su líder, Aro, se dio cuenta de lo que Edward y Bella habían estado haciendo, se enfureció hasta el punto que quiso acabar con la familia entera por segunda vez. Pau apenas era un recién nacida, pero gracias a su acelerado desarrollo debido a su sangre vampiro, ya tenía la apariencia de una niña de cinco años por ese entonces. Por tal motivo, en el momento que Aro y sus secuaces trataron de lastimar a su familia, ella los protegió creando una barrera que impedía que los hirieran ya sea mental y físicamente. Extrañamente, ella había heredado los poderes de sus padres, en conjunto con unos cuantos más por su cuenta, y había elevado su fuerza casi diez veces más por encima de la de sus progenitores, por lo que ningún miembro de la Corte Italiana pudo hacerle frente.

Tory lo interrumpió.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que una pequeña, de no más de un mes de edad, logró detener a un grupo entero de idiotas que querían acabar con ella?

Ash asintió varias veces. Tory negó sin poder creerlo.

—Eso es imposible.

—De la manera como conocemos a Pau, no pienso que te sea tan difícil creerlo.

Touché.

—¿Y qué pasó? No me digas que esos malditos se atrevieron a lastimar a mi nena —le preguntó ella, espantada de haberme siquiera imaginado enfrentándome sola a esos tipos a mi corta edad. Y peor aún, que esos que se hacían llamar mis padres, me hubiesen permitido hacerlo.

—No, claro que no, ni siquiera los dejó acercarse más a ellos. Pau empleó cada miligramo de poder que tenía y como en aquel tiempo no podía controlar sus habilidades, la magnitud del golpe que recibieron los Volturi fue tan potente que literalmente los sacó de su casa.

Mi mamá sonrió orgullosa.

—Esa es mi niña.

Ash sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo al recordar como Edward le había permitido ver aquel suceso en su mente, pero su mirada volvió a obscurecerse cuando también recordó las consecuencias que habían venido después.

—Los Cullen también estaban orgullosos de ella, pero el que Pau mostrara su fuerza sólo empeoró la situación: Aro se vio tan deslumbrado por su despliegue de poder, que inmediatamente su mente comenzó a elaborar el peor destino para Paulina. Poco le importó lo que sentirían los Cullen al conocer su próximo plan, él sólo buscaba su propio beneficio con todo eso y evidentemente los sentimientos eran lo que menos le importaban a una criatura como él.

Acheron calló unos segundos antes de confesarle finalmente a Tory la verdadera y única razón por la que yo había llegado a él. Suspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados y así, cegado a su juicio, volvió a hablar, soltando por fin la cruda veracidad por la que había sido separada de mi familia:

—Embriagado por las ansias de poder que significaba apoderarse de Paulina, Aro la condenó a convertirse en uno de ellos cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Tory se llevó las manos hacia la boca, ahogando un grito en el fondo de su garganta. Sus ojos chocolate estaban completamente abiertos de la impresión. A medida que su mente fue asimilando la gravedad de aquella verdad, su rostro se fue desfigurando hasta adquirir un gesto de repulsión. Mi papá no había estado bromeando cuando le había dicho que su secreto sobrepasaba los límites de todo entendimiento. Incluso para ella, que ahora era consciente del mundo donde vivía, aún le costaba trabajo creer cosas así. No podía creer el rango de maldad que podían alcanzar ese tipo de seres vivientes. Se le antojaba una aberración el estúpido plan que el famoso Aro había dictado para mí.

Ahora entendía mejor la paranoia de su marido. Incluso también se atrevía a apostar a que ya conocía el motivo por el cual los Cullen me habían alejado de ellos. Si hubiese estado en el lugar de cualquiera de ellos, ella hubiese hecho lo mismo sin duda.

Pero la realidad era que no era ni su esposo, ni los Cullen, así que tenía que pensar como ella misma, pero por más que tratara, ya no podía despreciar a mi familia biológica como antes, no después de lo que Ash le había revelado. Ahora le quedaba claro que aquel acto de abandono, que antes le había parecido una atrocidad, había sido uno de amor y compasión.

Así como antes mi papá se había puesto a pensar en Bas y Theron, Tory también pensó en ellos y en lo que ella hubiese hecho si esa situación se le hubiese presentado. Quizás, desde su punto de vista, ella hubiese luchado para que su familia permaneciera junta; hubiese luchado para impedir que un cualquiera viniera y le tratara de arrebatar a aquellos a quienes más amaba por sobre todas las cosas, e incluso, hubiese luchado por hacer todo lo posible para quitar del mapa a los idiotas que hubiesen osado amenazarla a ella y a los suyos.

Desafortunadamente, por todas las tretas por las que ya habían pasado antes, quizás los Cullen habían estado demasiado asustados y trastornados como para hacerle frente a una nueva pelea. Seguramente sus razones habrían sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para haber decidido llegar a tomar esas medidas extremas.

Ahora podía entender un poco más a Bella. Si se ponía en sus zapatos, era lógico el miedo que ella había sentido. Si Bas, Theron, Simi o incluso yo estuviésemos en peligro, ella haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance y mucho más para salvarnos. Podía comprender al menos una parte del dolor que muy probablemente mi madre biológica había sentido al haberme dejado, y cómo no, claro que habría sido doloroso, ninguna madre que realmente quisiera tanto a sus hijos como Bella le había demostrado amarme, podría ser tan cruel como para no sentirse entre la espada y la pared; inclusive para no sentir como su corazón; muerto, vivo o semivivo, se partiese en pedazos mientras veía como uno de sus retoños se apartaba de su lado.

Se necesitaba de mucho coraje para hacer lo que mis padres habían hecho por mí. Ellos no habían sido los cobardes que había creído en un principio, su abandono había sido por amor y por temor a lo que me esperaba una vez que cumpliera dieciocho años de edad. Lo que no entendía ahora era que si se suponía que eso pasaría hace cinco años, ¿por qué nadie de los tan mencionados Volturi se había presentado aún para "llevarme" con ellos?

—Es realmente espeluznante lo que dices, Ash. En serio que no podría siquiera imaginarme los problemas que conllevaron a Bella y Edward a tomar esa decisión porque jamás hemos pasado por algo así, pero entiendo por qué lo hicieron. De verdad fueron muy valientes para haber optado por alejarse de ella. Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué aún sigue aquí?

Ash enarcó una de sus cejas sin comprender bien la pregunta de Tory.

Mi mamá se apresuró a explicarle.

—No me malinterpretes —le dijo, levantando sus manos en señal de rendición—, a lo que me refiero es que ¿por qué nadie de estos supuestos Volturi ha venido por ella a lo largo de los últimos cinco años? ¿O por qué los Cullen no han preguntado por su situación? Este año ya cumplió los veintitrés, no digo que quiero que se vaya, la amo con todo mi corazón y haría lo fuese por tenerla siempre con nosotros pero ¿no sería justo que al menos los conociera? Sería bueno que Edward y Bella vinieran y le explicaran por qué hicieron lo que hicieron. Pau no merece seguir viviendo sin al menos una explicación. Creo que se la deben y tú también tendrías que decirle la verdad de una buena vez.

Acheron bajó su mirada el suelo observando las palmas de sus manos. Todavía podía recordar perfectamente cómo había terminado aquel nefasto día en el que me trajo consigo… Aún tenía bien grabado mi rostro inundado de lágrimas cuando Bella me había entregado a él, mientras yo luchaba por soltarme de su agarre y correr hacia la casa. Entre él y la vampira habían tenido que emplear cierta fuerza para poder doblegarme y, de ese modo, meterme en el coche que nos traería a ambos a New Orleans.

Aquel día, él había llegado a Forks mientras se dirigía de vuelta a Lousiana después de haber acabado con una misión en Seattle. Bella y Edward lo habían localizado con anterioridad para pedirle un _favor_ que, según sus palabras, le agradecerían mucho. Él había aceptado visitarlos gustosamente y ayudarlos con su petición, quizás se trataba de algún otro problema con neófitos como el que habían tenido hace dos años y medio, por lo que lo último que se le pudo haber cruzado por la cabeza era precisamente el que ellos querían que él me adoptara.

Cuando llegó a la mansión a las afueras de Forks, Carlisle había sido el primero en recibirlo. Después de entrar a la casa, el resto de la familia también lo hizo y en el momento que Ash vio a Bella conmigo en sus brazos, fue cuando comenzó a comprender por dónde iba el asunto. Él creyó que ella y Edward iban a pedirle que me apadrinara, después de todo era muy buen amigo de mi familia y había tenido la oportunidad de ayudarlos miles de veces, quizás por eso ellos querían compensarlo de cierto modo ya que sabían lo mucho que le gustaban los niños, más sin embargo, cuando la pareja comenzó a explicarle el trasfondo del _favor_, Acheron apenas podía creer lo que le decían.

Finalmente, cuando terminaron de expresarle sus motivos, mi papá se sintió completamente afligido. No sabía si eso sería lo correcto, pero como dije antes, la tentación había sido muy fuerte para haberle permitido reconsiderarlo. El verme tan indefensa ahora en los brazos de Edward, le hizo hervir la sangre: no podía creer que aquel idiota sin escrúpulos tuviese la osadía de poder escoger mi futuro. De no haber sido porque me llevaría con él en ese mismo instante, se hubiese disculpado con los Cullen y correría inmediatamente a Volterra para matar a los desgraciados que se creían la nobleza de los _fríos _pero que no eran más que simples basuras para el Dios del Destino Final. Estaba tan enojado que se sentía capaz de destruir toda Italia con tal de acabar con todos y cada uno de esos seres que se escondiesen ahí, pero toda esa ira se esfumó en el momento que mi padre me depositó en sus brazos.

Desde ese mero momento, él y yo nos convertimos en uno solo y juró al universo que, pasara lo que pasara, jamás permitiría que alguien me hiciera daño. Tomó la decisión de luchar por mí; de ser todavía más valiente de lo que los Cullen estaban siendo al entregarme a él. Ash no dejaría que Aro, o quienquiera que fuese el que viniera después por mí, me apartara de su lado. Primero muerto antes de que eso pasara. Me protegería con todo su poder y si alguien volvía a osar a decidir mi porvenir, se las tendría que ver con él.

Volvió a depositar sus ojos en los de su esposa, quien ahora lo miraba expectante, y ahora, con el coraje suficiente que antes no había sentido, continuó su historia, decidido a contarle a Tory hasta la última palabra.

—Sabes, Sota, cuando comencé a contarte todo esto tenía cierto miedo de que no entendieras por qué estoy en contra de contarle la verdad a Paulina, pero ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí creo que tienes toda la razón. Pero antes de continuar, todavía hay algo más que debes saber.

Tory le sonrió, terminando de darle el último empujón que Ash necesitaba para que finalmente soltara el final que tanto había esperado.

—¿Y qué es?

—No sé cómo vayas a reaccionar a lo que estoy a punto de confesarte, pero quiero que estés tranquila y que pienses que lo que hice fue lo mejor para ella. De hecho, luego de decirte esto, también hay otra cosa más.

Tory sacudió sus manos con desesperación.

—Basta de tanta palabrería, cariño. Dímelo. Seré todo lo comprensiva que pueda ser.

Ash suspiró.

—Cuando Bella y Edward me pidieron que adoptara a Paulina, yo les dije que solamente accedería si ellos también lo hacían a una única condición: qué yo le borrara la memoria para que ambos pudiésemos empezar de cero.

Ya estaba.

Por fin le había dicho a Tory la verdad absoluta y ya sólo le quedaba esperar su reacción.

Paradójicamente, ella solamente se limitó a parpadear un par de veces para luego mirarlo con un gesto inmutable. Sinceramente, Ash esperaba que reaccionara de la manera más violenta imaginable, pero al ver sus ojos y la comprensión que éstos le transmitían, mi papá supo que mi mamá había comprendido totalmente el fuerte motivo por el cual él lo había escogido así.

—Así que por eso no quieres decirle nada… —dijo mi madre en un susurro—. Ese es tu verdadero miedo: el que ella sepa lo que hiciste con sus recuerdos y te juzgue por haber hecho lo único que podías hacer para protegerla.

Acheron se quedó anonadado ante las palabras de Tory, pero en el momento que salió de su estupefacción asintió en su dirección. Era asombrosa su manera de ver las cosas de un modo positivo, él jamás habría logrado actuar como ella lo estaba haciendo en ese instante.

—Sí. Después de todo, es por mi culpa que ella odie a los Cullen por algo que ellos jamás hicieron, Tory. Bella y Edward no la abandonaron, jamás la dejaron en mi puerta como le hice creer. Ese fue mi primer error, y luego vino toda una cadena de mentiras que al final nos trajo hasta esta encrucijada.

—¿Y por qué borrarle la memoria? ¿Qué tenía que ver que conservase sus recuerdos? Al menos así podría recordarlos aunque fuese poco. Algo siempre es mejor que nada.

—Porque si no le quitaba esa parte de su vida, ella jamás habría crecido más o menos feliz. Sé que lo es de cierta manera porque nos lo ha demostrado, pero si ella hubiese conservado sus recuerdos, lo único para lo que viviría sería para regresar con ellos y entonces todos nuestros esfuerzos hubiesen sido en vano. Además, también lo hice para brindarle más protección: si ella crecía sin saber nada de los Cullen, tampoco conocería el destino al que había sido condenada.

Tory asintió, entendiendo lo que mi papá le decía. La verdad es que ella todavía no había podido concebir del todo el por qué él había puesto aquella condición, pero ahora que se lo explicaba, todo tenía más sentido. Era evidente la razón por la que Ash había tomado esa decisión y ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él sobre eso.

—¿Entonces estás seguro que lo mejor es no decirle la verdad? ¿Qué dejemos las cosas tal y como están?

Mi papá negó.

—No. Todo dependerá de cómo regrese de su misión.

Ahora fue el turno de mi mamá de enarcar una ceja.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque la persona que fue a buscar es nada más y nada menos que una de sus hermanas.

Tory puso los ojos en blanco mientras dejaba caer completamente su quijada. Eso no lo había esperado.

—¿¡Qué!?

—La Dama, mejor conocida como la Profeta en el mundo sobrenatural, es Ella Amit Dynemor.

Sin poder creerlo, mi madre se llevó una mano a la boca y la otra a la frente. Por alguna extraña razón había comenzado a sudar frío. "_No"_, pensó, "_de haber sabido eso jamás la hubiese dejado ir a ese lugar"_.

Y era verdad, si tan sólo mi padre hubiese compartido con ella esa información, nunca me hubiese permitido ir al Bosque Verde.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser verdad, Acheron! ¿¡Y ahora qué vamos a hacer!? ¡Tienes que traer a nuestros hijos de vuelta! ¡A todos!

Acheron sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—No puedo, Sota. No puedo quitarle más a su vida. Pau fue ahí para hallar la Cura que salvará el alma de Daniel. No puedo arrebatarle su esperanza. Al menos debo dejar que lo intente.

—¿Y al menos existe esta susodicha Cura?

Mi papá volvió a negar.

—Y es lo peor de todo. Cuando se entere de ello, se pondrá histérica. Además de descubrir parte de la verdad que le he ocultado todo este tiempo.

Tory sacudió su cabeza desesperada. No podía dejar que eso pasara; no podía permitir que otra tragedia más le arrebata nuevamente la calma a mi vida. Como mi madre, ella sólo quería protegerme y si tenía que ir ella misma por mí para impedir que volviese a sufrir, lo haría. Ya había sido suficiente angustia para mi corta vida y estaba harta de siempre verme sonreír sin mostrar la verdadera tristeza que sentía en mi interior.

—No lo permitiré, Acheron. Si tú no quieres venir, está bien, iré sola, pero no dejaré que mi niña sufra más, ya tuvo suficiente, quiero que sea feliz y ahora es mi turno de ayudarla.

Tory se levantó de la cama y empezó a arreglar una bolsa de equipaje, llevando lo que pensaba que necesitaría más para el viaje. No le importaba lo que su esposo le había dicho sobre el nefasto bosque, ella enfrentaría cada obstáculo que éste le mandara con tal de ir por sus hijos.

Ash la interceptó cuando ella estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta.

—Suéltame, Acheron.

—No, Tory. No puedo dejar que vayas, es un lugar peligroso, no voy a tenerte a ti también internada en ese sitio y añadir otra preocupación más a mi larga lista. Además, aún no he terminado de contarte todo, falta algo más.

Mi mamá sacudió con fuerza su brazo para soltarse del agarre de mi papá.

No tenía tiempo para más cuentos. Cada minuto que pasaba ahí, discutiendo con él, era tiempo perdido y no podía seguir retrasándose.

—Ya no me interesa, Ash. Si Bella y Edward decidieron que lo mejor para Paulina era darla en adopción, bien por ellos, no voy a juzgarlos a pesar de que se lo merecen, pero yo no soy como ninguna de esas personas: yo no voy por la vida permitiendo que mis hijos sufran, y adivina qué, compañero: Pau es mi niña; mi princesa, y al diablo si ellos pensaron que lejos de su hogar estaría mejor, yo no lo creo así: yo lucho por mis seres queridos y eso es precisamente lo que haré en este jodido momento, así que con permiso.

Tory se las arregló para eludir la barrera que Ash había creado con su cuerpo para cerrar la salida del cuarto, pero cuando iba bajando las escaleras, la voz de éste la detuvo en seco:

—Paulina mató a una _fría_.

Mi mamá giró sobre sus talones y lo encaró en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Qué?

Ash vaciló por un segundo. Ya sabía que decirle acerca de lo que había hecho con la vampira que había convertido a Daniel la alteraría, pero no había encontrado otra forma de detenerla. Tenía que obligarla a que olvidara su inútil intento de ir por mí y mis hermanos al Bosque Verde, además, ya que estaba confesándose con ella, era mejor decirle todo de una vez por todas.

Lanzó un largo y cansado suspiro antes de hablar.

—La tarde noche del día que Daniel fue convertido en vampiro, él y el resto de sus amigos estaban cenando en el Café Du Monde cuando éste fue atacado por un grupo de vampiros, lo que resultó en el asesinato de una mujer y un anciano. No tengo la menor idea de dónde había estado nuestra hija cuando pasó eso, pero cuando llegó y se enteró de lo ocurrido, se puso muy mal y que Bas le confesara que no había logrado llegar a tiempo para salvar a Daniel, ella… bueno… simplemente explotó.

Tory aspiró su aliento bruscamente mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de contener sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que eso hubiese ocurrido hace dos días y que nadie se hubiese dignado a contarle? ¡Dioses! No podía imaginar la tortura que eso hubiese supuesto para mí.

—¿Quiénes eran? ¿Daimons?

—No —respondió mi papá—. Eran vampiros. _Fríos_. Todos ellos y sus líderes formaban parte de la Corte de los Volturi.

Mi mamá gimió de terror en respuesta. A pesar de todo y de cada acción que tanto ellos, como los Cullen habían hecho, esos desgraciados ya me habían encontrado. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién les había dicho sobre mi paradero?

—¿O sea que ya saben que ella está aquí? ¿Cómo?

—Edward se los dijo cuando éstos fueron a Forks a reclamar a Pau —contestó y al ver el rostro descompuesto de mi mamá, se apresuró a explicarle el resto—. No lo tomes a mal, amor. Edward no se los mencionó sin antes haber tenido un plan. Aro cuenta con un poder, el cual también es el de leer la mente de cualquiera pero, a diferencia del de Edward, él tiene que establecer estrictamente un contacto físico con la persona a quien va a _leer_, de otra forma no funcionaría.

Tory bufó.

—Y entonces Aro tocó a Edward y él se lo mostró en sus pensamientos.

—Efectivamente, por lo que el Volturi jamás se esperó verme en ellos.

Entonces Tory comenzó a entender.

—Aro… ¿Él te tiene miedo?

Una pequeña sonrisa burlona, casi imperceptible, se asomó en la boca de mi padre.

—Touché. Tú siempre dando en el clavo, amor.

Mi mamá puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué?

—Digamos que no soy santo de su devoción —dijo con sarcasmo—. Carlisle y yo conocimos a los Volturi a finales 1850. Para ese entonces él ya era inmortal y cuando encontramos a estos "civilizados" vampiros, decidió quedarse con ellos; sin embargo, la forma cómo se alimentaban era una barbaridad. Los muy idiotas aprovechaban la gran ventaja que les proporcionaba aquella época ya que, como no tenían los medios necesarios, las autoridades competentes no podían explicar el gran número de desapariciones provocadas por su endemoniada sed. Y lo peor era que no solamente eran ellos tres, sino unos cuantos más. Por supuesto, con el paso del tiempo tuvieron más agregados pero gracias a una minúscula lección que les di, aprendieron a ser más discretos.

Tory se aclaró la garganta e hizo un gesto lleno de sarcasmo ante sus palabras.

—¡Ja! Sí, claro, ¿minúscula? Conociéndote, yo apostaría más bien a que fue una exagerada lección.

Ash se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—Eso no importa, al menos entendieron que si no se limitaban, iban a tener problemas conmigo.

—¿Qué les hiciste?

—Bueno, cariño, siendo un dios con más de once mil años de edad, por supuesto que no iba a dejar impune todos sus actos barbáricos. Ellos trataron de matarme; usaron cuanto poder tuvieron a su alcance para hacerlo, pero obviamente nada les funcionó. Ni siquiera los trucos mentales de Jane, ni tampoco el poder paralizante de Alec.

—¿Otros dos de los Volturi?

—Sí, pero ellos son subordinados. Los únicos líderes son Aro, Caius y Marco.

—Entiendo, ¿y qué clase de escarmiento les diste?

—Los maté uno por uno hasta casi dejarlos sin ningún miembro de su inservible Corte.

Tory sonrió orgullosa.

—Hiciste muy bien, ¿pero por qué no acabaste con todos? Nos hubiésemos ahorrado todo esto.

—Por idiota. Aro me prometió que se aseguraría que todos se comportasen con medida. En ese tiempo jamás pensé que algo como esto iba a presentarse.

—Y por eso los Cullen te pidieron ese favor —señaló Tory—. Carlisle les comentó sobre su miedo hacia ti y ellos optaron por darte a la bebé para protegerla. Por eso tampoco habían venido a reclamarla, porque sabían que tú jamás cederías a sus estúpidos egos.

—Así es, Sota.

—Sí, ahora todo tiene mucho más sentido.

Acheron le sonrió, pero su semblante de alegría no duró mucho tiempo. Todavía tenía que contarle cómo habían terminado las cosas en el asalto al Café Du Monde.

—Lo que pasó después de que este grupo de _fríos_ causaran el alboroto en el Café, Paulina perdió el control. Estuvo gritando y amenazando a cualquiera que se le ponía enfrente, sólo le importaba cobrar su venganza contra la criatura que había asesinado a su amigo y evidentemente no tenía cabeza más que para eso. Al final, cuando la encontró, la azotó varias veces hasta que a la vampira se le empezaron a ver las primeras señales de su próxima muerte, pero antes de que Pau la asesinara, Renata le contó el plan de Aro muy vagamente, por lo que ella lo malinterpretó todo. Lamentablemente las palabras de la _fría_ removieron una parte de ella que había estado anestesiada desde hace mucho tiempo y obviamente eso la hizo explotar; gritó a los cuatro vientos todo su odio hacia los Cullen y que gracias a lo que la vampira le había dicho, ahora tenía otra razón más para odiarlos —Ash se detuvo para agarrar aire. Clavó sus ojos en los Tory y continuó—. Ni Savitar, ni Styxx, Theri, yo, o incluso Bas, pudimos hacer nada por detenerla. Sus poderes estaban completamente descontrolados. Hubo un momento en el que ella sola congeló el tiempo-espacio y, mientras estuvimos en ese estado, Pau destruyó el cuerpo de Renata, convirtiéndolo en pedazos que luego quemó una vez que regresó todo a la normalidad.

Aterrada y angustiada, mi mamá cerró sus ojos esta vez sin contener sus lágrimas. En ese momento deseaba ahorcar a mi papá por haberle ocultado semejante acontecimiento. Se había quedado literalmente sin palabras.

—Fue una noche muy emocional para ella —prosiguió su marido—. Me hubiese encantado poder ahorrarle ese mal trago, pero no era algo que yo pudiese decidir. Renata era un miembro importante de los Volturi y Dimitri, el otro líder del grupo que atacó el Café y quien fue el único que logró escapar, es también otro de alto rango. Afortunadamente, Savitar, Styxx y yo, con ayuda de los Dark-Hunters, pudimos borrar del mapa al resto de grupo, pero él logró escapar, seguramente ya se encuentra en Italia contándole a Aro lo ocurrido. Estoy seguro que él mandó a esa escolta para tentar el terreno y ver qué tan protegida estaba Paulina pero, a su vez, también estoy seguro que después de esto, se lo pensará hasta tres o cuatro veces más antes de volver a retarme. Aprecia demasiado a cada miembro de su asqueroso séquito como para arriesgar a alguien más. Renata era su escudo; ella lo protegía de cualquier ataque, fuese mental o físico, y ahora que Pau la ha matado, no creo que quiera intentar otro embate, al menos no en una fecha cercana. Todavía está muy reciente su última pérdida. Él sabe bien a lo que se enfrenta y si tiene al menos una pisca de inteligencia, se dará cuenta que para conseguir lo que quiere, deberá luchar —mi papá soltó una risa cargada de sarcasmo—. Por fortuna para nosotros, es tan cobarde que jamás metería sus manos al fuego si las posibilidades de ganar son menores que las de perder.

En su opinión, Tory pensó que eso eran buenas noticias, pero aun así todavía sentía hervir su sangre de furia. Por un lado, estaba feliz porque quizás el viejo vampiro entendería que su presencia nunca sería bienvenida en la ciudad, pero por el otro lado, estaba furiosa porque mi papá había tenido el descaro de ocultarle mi sufrimiento. Tenía que dejarle en claro que no permitiría que le volviese a esconder información. _Era_ su esposa y _mi_ madre, por lo tanto, _tenía_ el derecho de saber absolutamente todo.

—Me alegro sinceramente de que las posibilidades de nunca ser molestados por ese engendro otra vez sean altas, pero quiero que me escuches bien, Acheron porque no te lo voy a repetir: no quiero que vuelvas a hacerme esto, ¿entiendes? No puedes pretender ser el único que sepa del sufrimiento de nuestra hija y a mí hacerme a un lado cuando yo también tengo derecho a saber lo que le pasa. Soy su madre, pero no porque lo sea quiere decir que voy a pasarme la vida preocupada o encima de ella para protegerla de todo peligro. Claro que me importa, jamás he dicho lo contrario, pero sé el trágico pasado que carga consigo y también sé lo mucho que sufrirá por eso, sin embargo, si vuelves a esconderme algo como esto otra vez, ¡te juro que no respondo de mis actos!

Acheron puso los ojos en blanco. Por fin su esposa había reaccionado tal como él había esperado, pero era normal, si fuera al contrario, él también estaría enojado por no haber tenido antes conocimiento alguno sobre lo último que me había pasado. Entendía a la perfección la molestia de su mujer, y se prometió a sí mismo nunca más hacerla sentir como si no importara.

—Perdóname, Tory, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, sólo quería ahorrarte el mal rato.

—Ese es tu problema, Acheron —lo señaló ella—. Siempre tratas de salvar a todo el mundo incluso cuando no tienes que hacerlo. No soy un cero a tu izquierda. Soy tu esposa, tu compañera, y no es justo que me trates así.

—Lo siento, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

—¡Oh, claro que no volverá a ocurrir, Señor Todopoderoso! ¡Cumplirás tu promesa sí o sí! Ahora, lo que quiero es ir por nuestros hijos y traerlos de vuelta, no quiero que Pau sufra más de lo necesario.

Tory había comenzado a ir hacia la puerta nuevamente, pero una vez más, Ash la atrapó en el último momento y los teletransportó a ambos a Katoteros sólo en lo que la hacía entrar en razón.

—¿¡Qué demonios hacemos aquí, Ash!? ¡Quiero ir por mis hijos! —le reclamó ella.

—Lo siento también por esto, Tory, pero no voy a dejar que vayas, no sabes ni siquiera donde se encuentra exactamente ubicado el Bosque Verde y te perderías en el mero instante que pusieras un pie en ese territorio. Deja que los chicos hagan su mejor esfuerzo, cuando no consigan nada, verás cómo Simi me llama para ir por ellos. Ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer. No hay minuto del día que no se lo recuerde. Además, creo que es justo que Pau y Amit finalmente se encuentren. Les haría muy bien a las dos tenerse la una a la otra.

Tory enarcó una ceja.

—¡No te entiendo, primero me dices que no quieres decirle la verdad, y ahora quieres que se encuentre con esa chica, la cual también es parte de su pasado y que, por tu causa, tampoco recuerda!

Ash asintió y decidió explicarle su razón antes de que le diera un infarto.

—Sí, ya sé todo eso, pero con Amit es diferente. Ella y Nessie fueron las únicas que se opusieron a los planes de sus padres. Aún recuerdo los gritos de Amit aclamando por su hermana pequeña cuando Bella las separó. Fue horrible. Obviamente sus padres trataron de explicarle a la niña la razón por la que su hermanita ya no iba a estar más con ellos, pero Amit se negó rotundamente a aceptar sus motivos y desde que traje a Pau conmigo, ella se cerró a su familia. La última vez que tuve contacto con Carlisle, me preguntó bastante preocupado si no sabía algo de ella. Él me dijo que la niña había escapado sin que nadie la viera y que lo más probable era que había ido en busca de su pequeña hermana. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta del error que habíamos cometido, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Yo había estado ayudándoles a buscarla cuando se me ocurrió una idea, así que cuando Bella y Edward estuvieron más tranquilos les propuse un trato: que si encontraba a Amit, la llevaría de vuelta con ellos, pero que si lo que la niña quería era estar con su hermana menor, ¿por qué no también hacerme cargo de ella?

Tory abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¿O sea que estabas dispuesto a adoptarla también a ella? —masculló.

—Sí. Al principio, Bella estaba algo reticente al respecto, si de por sí ya era bastante duro no tener a una, no tener a dos lo sería todavía más, pero al final, tanto ella, como Edward decidieron que si al menos así podían estar juntas haciéndose compañía, entonces ellos estarían de acuerdo con mi propuesta.

—Pero no la encontraste.

Ash negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender lo contrario.

Tory frunció el ceño.

—Pero si la encontraste, ¿por qué no está aquí en lugar de ese sitio?

—Porque cuando la encontré, ella ya estaba asentada ahí. No sé cómo llegó o quién la ayudó, pero cuando traté de entrar al bosque para hablar con ella, éste no me permitió dar un solo paso dentro de sus áreas limítrofes, así que nunca tuve la oportunidad de verla. He estado monitoreando sus movimientos desde entonces con ayuda de algunas ninfas del bosque y por eso sé que ella es la Dama.

—¿Y les mencionaste algo de esto a los Cullen?

Ash palideció. Nunca imaginó que Tory le preguntaría algo así. Avergonzado de sí mismo, bajó la mirada.

—No lo hiciste —condenó mi mamá.

—No tuve el valor de hacerlo. No pude encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para volver y decirles que no había podido llegar hasta su hija. Desde que fui y les propuse mi idea, no volví a verlos. Ese día que les comenté sobre adoptar también a Amit, les dije que lo mejor sería que perdiéramos el contacto para que Aro no tuviera ni una sola pista de Paulina. Claro que no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con eso, pero al final accedieron. Luego de prometerles que las protegería a ambas con mi vida, me fui sin mirar atrás.

Acheron caminó hacia su trono y se dejó caer en él como si trajera una pesada carga sobre sus hombros. Tory notó como su rostro lucía más cansado que de costumbre, quizás por el peso de consciencia que cargaba.

Mi mamá se acercó cautelosamente a él, no porque fuera a lastimarla, sino para darle tiempo de recuperarse y que se diera cuenta de su presencia cerca de él. Cuando lo alcanzó, acunó su rostro con sus manos y lo miró a los ojos, dedicándole una mirada enternecedora.

—No tienes por qué sentirte culpable de lo que hayas hecho, Achimou. No conmigo. Sabes que te amo sin importar tu pasado. Así que digas lo que digas, no me harás cambiar de opinión.

Mi papá le dedicó su más sincera sonrisa, esa que solamente su esposa podía sacarle. Se recriminó mentalmente lo idiota que había sido al pensar que ella iba a reaccionar como cualquier otra persona lo hubiese hecho. Era por eso que la había escogido como su compañera, porque ella no era el resto del mundo. Tory lo entendía como nadie lo hacía. Era como si pudiese entrar en su mente y ver cada uno de sus pensamientos, no podía estar más agradecido con la vida por haberle puesto en su camino semejante mujer.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, Sota. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Tory sonrió complacida.

—Sí sabrías, lo has hecho durante once mil quinientos treinta y cinco años, pero gracias por el cumplido.

Y era cierto. Hasta el 2008, Ash había tenido que lidiar con su vida por sí mismo. Aún era un misterio para él cómo había sobrevivido sin Tory y el resto de su familia.

En ese instante, Acheron estuvo por regresarlos de vuelta a New Orleans para seguir esperándonos, sin embargo, una duda asaltó la tranquilidad de Tory y se vio obligada a sacarla a la luz.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer cuando Pau y Amit se encuentren? ¿Qué crees que pase?

Para el alivio de ella, Ash ya tenía una respuesta.

—Lo dejaremos en manos del libre albedrío, Sota. Cuando nuestros chicos regresen, si Pau todavía me habla y Amit está dispuesta, quiero que se una a nuestra familia como debió ser desde un principio.

Aquello había sido tan inesperado, que Tory casi se fue hacia atrás de la impresión, aunque la verdad era que no estaba del todo sorprendida. Conociendo a su marido, ella hubiese apostado cualquier cosa a que él diría algo así. Eso era lo que le encantaba de él. Siempre tan samaritano.

—En ese caso tienes todo mi apoyo, Achimou.

—Gracias, Sota, que tú estés de mi parte es lo único que necesito para poder salir de esta encrucijada.

Ella le sonrió.

De pronto, su mirada cayó hacia las manos de mi papá, en las cuales él todavía sujetaba con fuerza la fotografía de los Cullen y yo.

Tory todavía sentía cierta obstinación por no aceptar que mis padres biológicos habían armado todo ese teatro para protegerme, pero después de descubrir el motivo, ya no podía seguir negando el profundo agradecimiento que les tenía. Gracias a su decisión, ella y Ash habían tenido la oportunidad de criarme, y siendo ella madre por su cuenta, admiraba con toda sinceridad la fuerza de ambos. Se daba una idea de lo difícil que hubiese sido para Bella y Edward despedirse de mí, pero de no haberlo hecho, mi destino hubiese sido horroroso.

En ese momento, Tory tomó una decisión: en agradecimiento por dejarlos disfrutar de mí, ella los honraría protegiéndome de las manos de los Volturi, y cuando llegara el día de contarme la verdad, ella se encargaría de que yo supiera al derecho y al revés el enorme sacrificio que ellos habían hecho para protegerme.

Aún sonriendo, mi mamá le preguntó a mi papá:

—¿Y cuándo le darás la foto?

Ash trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por no mostrarse indeciso, pero aunque le costase admitirlo, quería que las cosas siguiesen como siempre. Era egoísta no considerar que yo merecía saber la verdad, pero su amor de padre lo hacía actuar de esa manera, simplemente no podía evitarlo.

—¿Sería tan cruel de mi parte no querer hacerlo? —suspiró con cansancio—. No quiero hacerle más daño a Pau del que ya le he hecho. Mostrarle esta foto significaría que le estoy dando luz verde para que ella elija que quiere hacer: si quedarse o irse en busca a sus padres. No quiero, Sota. Prefiero seguir siendo egoísta.

Tory lo miró condescendiente. Ella sabía más que nadie lo duro que toda esa situación significaba para su marido, pero por otra parte también sabía que mientras más pronto me dijera la verdad, mi molestia no crecería tanto como si decidiera esperar más tiempo.

—Achimou, escucha. Sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Sé cuánto amas a esa niña porque yo también lo hago. Daría lo que fuese por ella. Pero debes tomar en cuenta que es mejor que lo sepa de una vez a que te esperes y luego sea demasiado tarde para que te perdone.

Mi papá suspiró. Una lágrima corrió por una de sus mejillas.

—Tienes razón, Sota. Necesito terminar de una buena vez con esto o mi consciencia no estará tranquila.

Mi mamá volvió a sonreírle.

—Yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo, no estás solo en esto, cariño.

Ambos se enlazaron en un abrazo que casi pareció durar toda la vida. Ash estrujó a su esposa con suavidad. Se aferró a ella como si fuese un salvavidas, aunque la realidad era que mi mamá era eso y mucho más para él.

Estuvieron un rato más intercambiando ideas de cuál sería la mejor forma de abordar el tema conmigo, pero un flash, como si alguien hubiese tomado una foto, apareció frente a ellos.

Tory ahogó un grito de angustia, mientras que Ash se puso totalmente rígido y sus ojos se obscurecieron hasta que la plata remolinante desapareció.

Ante ellos había aparecido Simi. Y si ella estaba ahí, eso quería decir que no traía buenas noticias.

—Simi, ¿qué ocurrió? —le preguntó Ash.

—¡Akri! ¡Akri-Bas, akri-Theri y la Simi necesitan tu ayuda! ¡Akra-Pau desapareció desde la mañana y no hemos podido encontrarla!

Tory jadeó.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo que Paulina desapareció, Simi? ¿Y los chicos? ¿Dónde están? ¿Les ocurrió algo? ¿Por qué no vinieron contigo?

—No te preocupes, Akra-Tory, akri-Bas y akri-Theri están bien, ellos están interrogando a una chica que encontramos en el bosque. Es muy probable que ella sepa algo de akra-Pau.

A pesar de las palabras de Simi, Tory no se sentía capaz de poder calmarse. Su cuerpo cayó víctima de varios escalofríos que la recorrieron sin darle tregua. Había comenzado a sudar frío. Necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido exactamente, si no, no tendría las fuerzas necesarias para afrontar lo que venía.

En ese instante, su mirada encontró la de Acheron y él, adivinando sus pensamientos, asintió en su dirección y luego se volvió hacia Simi.

—Llévame a donde están, Simi.

—Pero, Achimou, ¿qué con la promesa que le hiciste a Paulina? No puedes romperla. Morirás.

—Ahora no me siento capaz de cumplir con ninguna promesa, Sota. Además, cuando me hizo prometerle eso, ella jamás especificó ninguna condición, así que estoy libre de hacer lo que crea correcto. No voy a dejar que su terquedad la mate y de paso también a Sebastos y a Theron.

Tory asintió, coincidiendo con su opinión. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Tráelos de vuelta.

—Lo haré, Sota. Lo haré.

Acheron le devolvió el abrazo con el mismo ímpetu y cuando lo finalizó, le sonrió transmitiéndole calma. Se giró hacia Simi y con un solo movimiento, ambos desaparecieron con un _pop_ en el aire, dejando a Tory sola en la inmensidad de aquel espacio que, de pronto, se le antojo demasiado grande, frío, obscuro y solitario.

~ • ~

Bas se encontró nuevamente con Theron y Marily en el límite del claro donde le habían dicho a Simi que los esperara, sin embargo, cuando los tres habían llegado ahí para recogerla y empezar a buscarme donde Marily les había dicho, no habían visto a Simi y esto los puso alerta.

Bas no sabía por qué, pero tenía la ligera sensación que la Caronte había hecho una de las suyas sin haberles consultado primero y ahora presentía que el infierno estaba a punto de desatarse.

—¿Y bien? ¿La encontraron?

Theron negó con la cabeza mientras recuperaba su aliento. Marily se limitó solamente a observar su alrededor mientras pensaba en algún otro lugar al que quizás la demonio podía haber ido.

Lamentablemente nada se le ocurrió. Sin embargo ella sabía que no podían permanecer ahí; debían moverse si querían encontrarme antes de que Jaime arremetiera contra mí y sabía bien que entre más tiempo perdiesen en buscar a su acompañante demonio, más peligro corría yo de sufrir por culpa del guardián. Ya tendrían tiempo de ocuparse de la Simi —como ellos le decían—, lo importate ahora era llevarlos a donde Jimmy me había mantenido cautiva, si es que aún estuviese en ese lugar.

—Chicos, creo que lo mejor sería que avancemos, seguro la demonio estará bien, no hay nada en el bosque que pueda dañarla, además su hermana los necesita.

Mis hermanos le dedicaron una mirada escéptica. Theron fue el único que se molestó en responderle.

—Discúlpanos por tener nuestras dudas, tu _hogar_ no nos ha dado exactamente una grata bienvenida, así que no: no podemos confiarnos.

Marily bufó.

—Pero es que si no nos apresuramos, su hermana seguirá desaparecida y quien sabe con qué criatura pueda encontrarse.

Theron la señaló.

—¡Ajá! Entonces aceptas que el bosque no es del todo seguro.

—Yo no dije eso. Yo dije que si no nos damos prisa, ella puede sufrir un peligro más grave que su demonio.

Esta vez fue el turno de mi hermano para bufar.

—Deja de llamarla "su demonio". Tiene un nombre, ¿sabes? Se llama Simi y es un miembro muy importante de nuestra familia, así que no voy a dejar de preocuparme por ella.

Marily suspiró. Por más que intentara llevarse bien con él, Theron no le ponía las cosas fáciles. Ella había accedido a ayudarlos a buscarme para que no se perdieran en el proceso, pero la actitud del más pequeño de mis hermanos la desanimaba mucho.

Y el hecho que pensara en lo guapo que era por sus extraños rasgos anormales no ayudaba en nada a su criterio.

De poder hacerlo, ella podría pasar horas y horas observando su cabello castaño todo desordenado que, más que darle una apariencia desaliñada, lo hacía ver condenadamente sexy y atractivo. Los mechones que caían a ambos lados de su rostro de porcelana la tentaban a desear pasar sus dedos por ellos hasta peinar y dominar los más rebeldes de él. Luego estaba su físico, que sólo los dioses sabían cuánto codiciaba un pedazo de aquel cuerpo hecho para el pecado. Pero si tenía que elegir lo que más le encantaba de Theri, sin duda serían sus ojos; aquellos dos remolinos de lava plateada que bien podían hechizarla de tan sólo quererlo, y su voz… a pesar de ser solamente un año mayor que ella, la voz de Theron ya era la de todo un hombre: fuerte, masculina, sexy, e igual de hipnotizante que su mirada.

Marily pensaba que si mi hermano fuera cantante, no habría mujer en la tierra que pudiese resistirse a él. A veces, sin poder evitarlo, su mirada también caía sobre Bas; obviamente que lo hacía, no estaba ciega; el rubio también tenía lo suyo, pero aunque ambos fuesen hermanos y compartieran varias similitudes, algo en la actitud de Theron le llamaba muchísimo más la atención y sabía que, por más que lo negara, lo suyo había sido amor a primera vista. Infortunadamente ella tenía en cuenta lo difícil de su situación: Theron parecía odiarla; bueno, quizás odio no era la palabra correcta, tampoco se conocían lo suficiente como para llegar a esa conclusión, pero estaba segura que al menos sentía cierto desconcierto por ella. Marily lógicamente creyó que era por las circunstancias en las que se habían conocido, pero por la forma en cómo él actuaba cuando se trataba de proteger a los que amaba, ella hubiese jurado que quizás él hubiese hecho lo mismo por ella si su situación hubiese sido diferente.

_Como desearía que dejaras de tratarme tan mal, no soy tu enemiga_, pensó.

Marily suspiró con pesadez tratando de serenar su temperamento antes de hablar.

—Escuchen, me imagino por lo que están pasando ahora por lo de "Simi", y en serio respecto mucho el amor y esa fantástica relación que llevan entre sí, pero su hermana corre peligro.

—También Simi —la contradijo Bas, con temple calmado pero preocupado.

—Lo sé, Sebastos, pero créeme que si algo le hubiese pasado a ella, yo ya lo sabría. El Bosque es parte de mí. He vivido la mayor parte de mi vida aquí y lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, por lo tanto sé lo que ocurre dentro de Él en todo momento. Su Simi no está más en este territorio, es posible que se haya marchado.

Bas no quería creerlo, pero las palabras de Marily tenían cierta lógica. Simi no era de las que se dejaban capturar tan fácilmente, sobre todo cuando se trataba de una misión, él más bien pensaba que la Caronte había tenido un fuerte motivo para haber desaparecido así como si nada y casi podía apostar lo que fuera a que había ido por ayuda. Lo que mi hermano temía era que esa ayuda empeorara más las cosas en vez de ayudar.

Bas rogaba a los dioses que se apiadaran de ellos.

—Creo que Marily tiene razón.

—¿Disculpa? —le preguntó Theron sorprendido.

—Piénsalo Theri: si Simi estuviese en peligro ya lo sabríamos, podemos sentir su presencia en donde y cuando sea. Además, si ese fuera el caso, Papá ya también estaría aquí buscándola, él es quien posee una conexión más fuerte con ella y seguro que sentiría cualquier cosa que le pasara.

Theron rodó los ojos.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Es simple: como no está aquí, eso quiere decir que Simi no está corriendo ningún peligro.

Theron odiaba admitirlo, pero Bas tenía razón. Lo que había dicho nuestro rubio hermano era cierto: si la Caronte tuviese algún tipo de problema, ya lo sabrían para entonces, así que lo único que restaba por el momento era hacerle caso a la chica —con unos extraños, pero hermosos ojos miel, aunque eso no lo diría en voz alta— e ir a donde ella los había estado guiando antes de perder a Simi.

—Bien, espero que tengas razón y no le pase nada, ya tengo suficiente con Paulina.

Bas le sonrió aliviado. Había creído que sería más difícil de convencer a Theron de seguir por esta única vez sus órdenes, pero le alegraba mucho que el moreno le facilitara más el trabajo.

Esta vez, cuando habló, se dirigió a Marily.

—Bueno, ya lo escuchaste, ¿podrías volver a mostrarnos el camino?

Le tomó unos segundos a Marily volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra, se había elevado escuchando la discusión entre los hermanos que la voz de Bas le pareció lejana en ese instante, pero se dio prisa en contestarle.

—¿Eh, qué? Ah, sí, claro, es por este rumbo.

Se dio la media vuelta para tomar un atajo que los llevaría hacia la cabaña donde Jaime me tenía secuestrada. Miró sobre su hombro para cerciorarse que los chicos la seguían y cuando vio que así era, volvió a posar su atención en el camino. Sólo esperaba que no hubiese más demoras durante su recorrido o quizás sería demasiado tarde.

~ • ~

Jaime entró en la choza como si su no-vida dependiera de ello. El lugar era tan cerrado y lúgubre, que la inesperada presencia del Sol me encandiló. Tuve que taparme los ojos con el cobertor para que la luz no me los lastimara.

Aun en mi ceguera, pude escuchar los movimientos bruscos de Jimmy.

No estaba segura, pero casi parecía como si estuviese buscando algo que necesitara urgentemente sin importarle en absoluto destruir el lugar en el proceso. Cuando por fin me acostumbré a los rayos del Sol, me levanté de la cama y me "refugié" en un rincón de la cabaña, con algo de suerte, quizás no se molestaría en notarme y se marcharía tan rápido como había llegado.

Para mi mala suerte, ese no era el caso.

—Vístete. Hoy nos iremos de aquí —me ordenó secamente, mientras me lanzaba la ropa que había traído puesta antes que me secuestrara.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos tratando de descifrar sus planes, pero lo único que sus ojos negros me transmitían era desolación y venganza.

No había pasado por alto el tono de su voz cuando me había ordenado vestirme, de hecho había sonado bastante rudo. Lo cual me molestó. Podía aceptar que estuviese intentado vengarse de mí por lo irresponsable que había sido dos años atrás, pero la verdad era que ya se estaba pasando de la raya. Una cosa era que estuviese enojado, eso lo entendía perfectamente, pero otra era que quisiese llevar su jueguito a otros límites.

—Lo siento, pero no iré a ninguna parte contigo. Ya tuve suficiente de esto, Jaime.

El aludido me miró reprobatoriamente. Si no hubiese sido porque mis ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado del todo a la luz, habría jurado haber visto los suyos cambiar por los de un demonio. ¿Qué clase de vampiro era?

—No me hagas repetirlo, Paulina. Hoy no estoy de humor para pelear contigo.

—No tienes por qué. Ya es tiempo de que me dejes ir. Ya hablamos, ya me dijiste lo decepcionado que estás de mí y lo mucho que me odias. ¿Qué más quieres?

Jimmy se acercó a mí como si fuese un depredador asechando a su presa.

—¿Aún no lo entiendes, cierto?

Lo miré fríamente.

—¿Entender qué?

—Es que no planeo dejarte libre. He estado esperando la oportunidad de vengarme de ti durante dos años y no pienso detenerme ahora que te tengo en mis manos.

Sus palabras hicieron que la bestia en mí finalmente despertara. No había querido llegar a ese punto, pero sus aires de superioridad ya me tenían fastidiada. Mis ojos se tornaron rojos mientras que él retrocedía varios pasos, quizás por fin había entendido que mi paciencia tenía un límite.

—No quiero lastimarte, Jim. De verdad no quiero, así que no me obligues a hacerlo.

Él tuvo el descaro de reírse.

—No te atreverías, tu consciencia es más fuerte que su sed de sangre.

—No me tientes a comprobarlo. Sí, es verdad que cometí un error al dejarte completamente a tu suerte hace dos años, pero todos nos equivocamos alguna vez, incluso los demonios como yo. Tontamente pensé que estaba protegiéndolos al no decirles la verdad, pero aprendí que es mejor ser siempre honesta con la gente que aprecio antes de que el destino me ponga a prueba y luego sea demasiado tarde. Lo lamento, Jaime, yo no quería perderte, eras mi mejor amigo, el que siempre me entendía cuando los demás no lo hacían. Tu muerte fue un golpe duro para mí. Hice todo lo que pude para recuperarte, incluso casi vendí mi alma, sólo que la Diosa a quien se la ofrecí me rechazó, pero te juro por mis hermanos, que son lo más valioso que tengo, que jamás dejé de pensar en ti.

Jimmy se limitó a observarme sin mostrar un resquicio de emoción. Su rostro parecía hecho de mármol blanco como la nieve. Nunca mostró señal de comprensión o inclusive de perdón. Lo único que obtuve de él fue su mirada gélida, vacía, sin ninguna muestra de afecto o alguna señal que me diera esperanza de saber que el amigo que una vez conocí aún siguiera dentro de él.

Luego de nuestra batalla de miradas, él se giró y emprendió camino hacia la puerta. Solamente se detuvo en el umbral para volver a ordenarme que me vistiera y luego de salió.

Con un grito ahogado en mi garganta, me limité a seguir sus órdenes sin volver a quejarme. Durante nuestro encuentro de miradas, había visto un cierto brillo de vacilación en sus ojos que me había dicho que el Jaime que había conocido aún seguía vivo, pero estaba tan enterrado dentro de sí, que si quería traerlo de vuelta, tendría que jugar mejor mis cartas. Por lo que opté seguir al pie de la letra sus indicaciones, al menos hasta que poco a poco lograra alcanzar su alma y liberarla de la cárcel donde su demonio interno la reprimía.

Me vestí lo más pronto posible y en menos de cinco minutos estuve lista para encontrarme con Jimmy fuera de la cabaña.

No me preocupaba en lo más mínimo el nuevo lugar al que nos dirigíamos, pero la duda de no saberlo me hacía imaginar los peores escenarios para la misteriosa venganza a la que hacía alarde.

Sólo esperaba que en el camino pudiese encontrarme con mis hermanos.

~ • ~

_(Una hora después)_

Jimmy y yo caminábamos a través del bosque sin un rumbo fijo. Al menos no para mí, pero imaginaba que él sí sabía hacia dónde íbamos.

En todo ese tiempo, ninguno hizo el intento por empezar una conversación, lo más seguro era que eso era lo que menos le importa a él, pero si quería comenzar a recuperar a mi amigo, debía hacerlo ya.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué has hecho estos dos años?

Al principio, Jimmy se abstuvo de responder a mi pregunta, ni siquiera había volteado a verme, pero el cambio repentino en su manera de moverse me advirtió que estaba muy —pero _muy_— al pendiente de mí.

Quise volver a intentar hablarle, sin embargo, la distancia que él creó —claro que quedándose prudentemente cerca— fue un pequeño obstáculo para mi objetivo.

Decidí dejarlo así…

Por el momento…

• • •

_(40 minutos después)_

—El bosque está muy tranquilo ¿no lo crees? Desde que llegué no ha dejado de ponerme obstáculos. Al principio creí que trataba de obligarme a salir de aquí pero ahora es como si me aceptara por completo…

Nada.

• • •

_(Una hora y 25 minutos después)_

—Oye, Jimmy, tengo hambre, ¿podríamos buscar algo de comer?

Mi examigo se detuvo y, casi como por milagro, me miró y asintió. Por fin había logrado hacerlo reaccionar aunque hubiese sido por una mentira. La verdad era que no tenía nada de hambre, pero al ver que nada más funcionaba para romper la barrera invisible que él había levantado entre ambos desde el momento que empezamos nuestra caminata, decidí probar con eso último. Esperaba que al menos así me dirigiera la palabra por unos breves minutos. Sería suficiente por ahora.

—¿Qué acostumbras comer aquí?

Casi por costumbre, pensé que no me respondería, pero el sonido de su voz me corrigió.

—Aquí no hay _comida_ para mí, Leo y yo siempre tenemos que salir del Bosque para _conseguirla_.

Enarqué una de mis cejas.

¿Él y quién? ¿Acaso había más criaturas habitando el bosque además de él y la Dama? Eso no lo había esperado.

—¿Leo y tú? ¿Quién es Leo?

—El otro Guardián del Bosque Verde.

Un largo "_Oh" _salió de mi boca.

—Ya, ¿y dónde está _él_?

—En la mansión que se encuentra en el centro del bosque. Él _custodia_ a nuestra Señora.

Eso tampoco lo había esperado.

—¿Tu Señora? ¿¡Eres uno de los Guardianes de la Dama!?

Jaime se volvió ligeramente hacia mí con el mentón ligeramente elevado. Su rostro denotaba sorpresa. Jamás se imaginó que terminaríamos hablando de eso.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre ella?

—Bueno, es la razón principal por la que estamos aquí. Mis hermanos, Simi y yo. Estamos en busca de ella, necesito pedirle un favor.

Él entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha.

—Ella no es de las que andan haciendo "favores" a la ligera. Para haber venido a buscarla desde New Orleans debes de tener una razón bastante fuerte. ¿Qué rayos hiciste esta vez?

Me estremecí con la sola mención de su pregunta. Si tan sólo él supiera. Intenté no parecer nerviosa a su juicio, pero el inesperado temblor de mis manos, el sudor de mi frente y el tictac que empezó en mi mandíbula me delataron.

Así que decidí sinceramente de una buena vez por todas. Total, ya me odiaba, lo único que haría sería darle otro motivo más para respaldar ese sentimiento a costa de yo querer hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

—Bueno, qué más da decírtelo, ¿no? Después de todo no es como si pudiese ocultártelo por más tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Inhalé y exhalé aire bruscamente antes de abrir mi boca. Sabía lo que me esperaba una vez que Jim supiera el motivo de nuestro encuentro, pero era mejor soltárselo ahora que estaba enojado-calmado, a que estuviera enojado-agitado.

Clavé mis ojos verdes en los negros de él y hablé:

—Daniel fue convertido en vampiro.

Esperé unos instantes antes de seguir hablando para darle tiempo de reaccionar, pero por la postura de su cuerpo parecía más una estatua que un ser más o menos vivo. Lentamente, dirigió su mirada hacia un punto incierto del bosque, moviendo su cabeza a modo de negación mientras decía "no" entre susurros.

Quise darle más tiempo para digerir la noticia, así que me apresuré a continuar con mi explicación.

—Sucedió hace dos días. Un grupo de vampiros, conocidos como los fríos, atacó el Café Du Monde, los chicos estaban cenando cuando todo ocurrió. Mataron a dos personas solamente para sacarles información sobre mí. Al parecer se habían dado a la tarea de investigarme bien antes de efectuar cualquier movimiento, por lo que al reconocer a nuestros amigos, se ensañaron con ellos y los torturaron forzándolos a ver la masacre. Y todo por mi culpa. Siempre mi culpa.

Bajé la cabeza no por parecer sumisa ante Jaime, sino por la vergüenza que me daba admitir que había fallado en proteger a unas cuantas de las personas que más quería. Otra vez.

Un par de lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos cuando recordé el rostro de Daniel en plena trasmutación. Jamás había visto una metamorfosis como esa, claro, porque ni siquiera sabía que existían vampiros de una raza tan diferente como los _fríos_ hasta ese día. Siempre había pensado que los daimons eran los únicos seres a quienes yo conocía como vampiros, aunque la verdad, por la descripción de sus actos, tenían más parecido con los dementores del mundo mágico que con los chupasangre.

Levanté mi rostro unos centímetros hacia la dirección de Jaime, sólo para ver que tal llevaba la noticia. Él no me miraba. Estaba totalmente sumergido en un trance que me pareció demasiado extraño. No se movía. No respiraba. Aunque bueno, era un vampiro, obviamente no necesitaba hacerlo, pero su imitación perfecta de gárgola comenzaba a ponerme los pelos de punta. Me acerqué a él con precaución y coloqué una de mis manos en su espalda.

—Hey, Jim, ¿estás bien?

En segundos, él apartó su cuerpo de mi alcance y atrapó mi cuerpo contra la corteza de un árbol, cuyas ramitas desaliñadas se encajaron en mi espalda dolorosamente, rodeó mi cuello con los largos dedos de su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda me mantenía quieta. Ya había previsto una mala reacción de su parte pero esto sobrepasaba totalmente mis expectativas.

—Jimmy, me estás lastimando.

—¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO! ¡No entiendo cómo es posible que los chicos sigan confiando en ti después de todo lo que has hecho! ¿¡Cómo pudiste permitir que le ocurriera eso a Daniel!? ¡ERES LA PEOR AMIGA QUE ALGUIEN PUEDE TENER!

_Te odio._

Escucharlo explotar de aquella manera me destrozó el corazón, pero a pesar de todo lo que me había dicho, lo peor había sido escuchar "te odio" en sus pensamientos. Eso terminó por derrumbar todas mis esperanzas por recuperar su amistad.

Ya casi no sentía el dolor de su agarre en mi cuello; en mi cintura, ni tampoco las ramas que se encajaban en mi espalda, lo único que sentía era la humedad de mis mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas que caían sin cesar y el dolor de saber que él nunca más volvería a confiar en mí.

—Eres la peor escoria que he conocido, Paulina Cullen —me dijo, apretando más sus dedos alrededor de mi cuello—. Ojalá que nunca encuentres la paz que tanto quieres.

Me sentía tan humillada que apenas pude reaccionar a la mención de ese apellido. No lo culpaba por la furia que lo quemaba en su interior, pero llegado a ese punto me hizo sentir como si fuera una mera basura; como si mi existencia no tuviese el menor sentido posible.

Ya tarde caí en cuenta de la manera cómo me estaba tratando. Si hubiese estado en mis cinco sentidos —y un poco más— y no me sintiera como un desecho tóxico, hubiese podido contradecir todas sus palabras y groserías. Lamentablemente no me sentía con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Ni tampoco para levantar mi mano y empujarlo lejos de mí.

Había comenzado a perder el conocimiento. Apenas podía sostenerme a mí misma. Incluso era gracias al fuerte agarre de Jaime que yo me encontraba de pie. Simplemente ya no tenía energía para defenderme. No contra él.

Justo en el momento que creí que él daría el golpe de gracia —podía ver en sus ojos un atisbo de ello—, alguien apareció de la nada, me lo quitó de encima y lo colisionó contra otro árbol, mientras otros brazos, mucho más amables, reemplazaron los suyos. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que no pude ver de quienes se trataba, sin embargo, eso no me impidió reconocerlos. Si no era por la vista, al menos fue por sus olores y presencias.

Acheron y Simi.

—¡Maldito vampiro! ¡No te atrevas a volver a lastimar así a mi akra-Pau o la Simi no se hace responsable de sus actos! ¡Debería matarte por haberla atacado! ¡Nadie ataca a mi akra-Pau y vive para contarlo! ¡La Simi va a bañarse en tus entrañas por tu osadía!

Simi estaba furiosa. En toda mi vida de conocerla, jamás había escuchado tanto odio en su voz como ahora. Daba gracias a los dioses por no presenciar aquella escena. De haberlo hecho no hubiese sido capaz de quedarme quieta y no ayudar a Jim. Adoraba a Simi, pero había ciertas ocasiones —como esa— cuando se salía completamente de control y no había poder suficiente que pudiese detenerla.

No fue hasta que escuché los gritos de Jimmy que me desperté y finalmente visualicé el escenario ante mí: Simi sostenía a mi amigo del cuello contra el árbol contiguo, estaba segura que si sus ojos inyectados de sangre hubiesen sido un puñal, Jim ya estaría más que muerto para ese momento. Quise decir algo para detener a Simi antes de que hiciera algo que todavía podía evitar, pero mi voz apenas era audible inclusive para mí misma.

Había estado tan concentrada en ellos dos que no había reparado aún en la presencia de mi papá que, por cierto, eran quien había cambiado de lugar con Jaime y ahora era él el que me abrazaba con ternura para que no fuera a dar directamente al suelo forrado de ramas y unas cuantas espinas. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo ahí en el bosque, pero honestamente le agradecía que me sostuviera.

—¿Papá?

Ash dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

—Oh, Pau, creí que jamás volvería a verte. ¿Estás bien?

Pude notar una chispa de preocupación tanto en su voz como en sus ojos, pero decidí ignorar su pregunta y hacer las mías.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

Él escondió una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura derecha de sus labios, restándole importancia al _por qué_ y simplemente contestó:

—Simi fue por mí. Me dijo que habías desaparecido y por supuesto vine con ella. No iba a dejar que mi niña se perdiera y jamás volviese a verla. ¿Te molesta que haya venido?

—No. De hecho, me alegra mucho verte aquí —respondí con honestidad.

Cerré nuevamente mis ojos y dejé que la seguridad de los brazos de mi papá me consolara para calmar mi desosegada alma. La pelea con Jimmy, las palabras hirientes, los pensamientos que se quedaron sin decir, su actitud, la intranquilidad por no saber cómo estaban mis hermanos, la preocupación de que Simi no asesinara a mi amigo, todo me tenía agotada. Lo único que quería era acabar de una vez por todas con eso y regresar a casa.

Pero primero tenía que encontrar a la Dama.

Y debía rescatar de las garras de Simi al único entre nosotros que sorpresivamente sabía dónde y cómo encontrarla.

— Papá, detén a Simi, no dejes que lastime a Jimmy.

Acheron enarcó una ceja hacia mí y luego levantó su mirada para reconocer al chico.

—¿Jimmy? ¿Ese amigo tuyo que se perdió en Australia?

—Sí, es él. Por favor, no dejes que muera, es el único que sabe dónde está lo que mis hermanos, Simi y yo vinimos a buscar. No… dejes que… lo lastime… por favor…

Y finalmente caí inconsciente.

Ash vaciló por un momento cuando recordó el motivo principal de la misión. Sabía perfectamente que ese día llegaría, así que, sin nada más que pudiese hacer para evitarlo, me tomó completamente en sus brazos, caminó hacia Simi con toda la intención de detenerla pero antes de que tuviese oportunidad de hablar, se congeló instantáneamente cuando, de repente, percibió la presencia de alguien más observándolos. Aspiró su aliento con brusquedad mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a la criatura que había llegado hasta ellos y cuando la vio, reconoció en ella la verdad.

Ahí, sigilosamente parada entre la abundante y obscura vegetación que cubría la parte inferior de los árboles, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Ella Amit Dynemor Cullen. Elegida de Sangre, Profeta, Deidad del Bosque Verde y Dama de Herzl. Vestida con un largo vestido rojo y un sobretodo de pelo de camello negro.

_Mi hermana mayor._

De pronto, Ash sintió un tremendo deseo de ordenarle a Simi que regresara a su cuerpo para que los tres pudiésemos desaparecer de ahí, pero al estar dentro de los límites del Bosque Verde, sabía perfectamente que mi hermana tendría expandidas todas las barreras protectoras a su alrededor. Si bien el bosque se caracterizaba precisamente por ser un lugar impenetrable, era gracias al poder que Amit ejercía para mantener a salvo tanto a éste, como a sus habitantes.

No por nada era la Deidad de dicho lugar.

Por un momento, mi papá temió por las intenciones de Amit. Apenas tenía unos cuantos minutos de haber llegado y ya había reclamado a un muy malherido Jaime a su lado y había paralizado parcialmente a Simi.

Mi papá no se quedó de brazos cruzados y también hizo lo propio con Simi y conmigo. En el momento que exteriorizó sus poderes y éstos chocaron con los de Amit, el bosque tembló. Durante un tiempo que pareció interminable, ninguno quiso retroceder ante el otro. Sólo hasta el instante que jadeé en busca de aire, ambos se detuvieron y pusieron toda su atención en mí.

Acheron nunca supo por qué Amit tentó al destino de una manera tan irresponsable cuando se acercó a toda prisa hacia nosotros. Quizás había sido el llamado de la sangre o simplemente por el hecho de que me amaba, pero ella no se preocupó en lo más mínimo de quedar al alcance de los poderes de mi padre sólo para cerciorarse que yo me encontrara bien.

Ash ya le había ordenado mentalmente a Simi regresar a su cuerpo, así que por tal motivo, ahora era el único que podía protegerme. La mayor parte de su atención estaba puesta en mí, pero también estuvo muy al pendiente de los movimientos de Amit en todo momento. Podría _ser_ mi hermana, podría _estar_ realmente preocupada por mí, incluso también podría _no_ _estar_ consciente del peligro al que se enfrenaba acercándose sin previo aviso hacia nosotros, pero eso no quería decir que mi papá bajaría su guardia. Sólo en el minuto que ambos supieron que me encontraba bien y sólo dormía, el ambiente se relajó.

Amit elevó su mentón a modo de desafío que mi papá no pasó por alto y lo enfrentó. En ese momento, él supo que ella ya sabía quiénes éramos, pero aun así vio en su mirada que todavía buscaba confirmarlo.

Cuando ella habló, su voz le pareció suave pero con cierta amargura acumulada. Sonaba como campanillas a las que les faltaba pulirse, pero no por eso menos seductora. De no haber sido un Dios, mi papá estaba seguro que hubiese caído hechizado por el efecto sobrenatural que mi hermana causaba con su sola imagen.

—Cuanto tiempo, Ellie.

—Acheron.

Mi hermana pronunció el nombre de mi papá como si fuera una mera maldición. Él sabía que ella hubiese querido decirle más, sin embargo, sus ojos parecían no querer despegarse de mí y mi papá creyó poder contar con eso a su favor. Pensó que si podía convencerla de tener una charla sin necesidad de usar la fuerza bruta, sería de mucha ayuda para lo que vendría después.

Hizo un movimiento rápido para llamar la atención de Amit de vuelta a él y sonrió al ver que había funcionado. Amit le devolvió la mirada con cierta intriga y tenacidad que él supuso que había adquirido con el paso de los años debido a la "traición" —como ella la llamaba— de su pasado.

Amit paseó su mirada una última vez por toda mi figura —con cierta ternura reflejada en el brillo de sus pupilas— antes de volver a posarla en mi papá y el vacío que él encontró cuando miró a través de sus ojos lo hizo sentirse culpable por nunca haber tratado de buscarla otra vez. Aquel resentimiento y aflicción dentro de las pupilas de mi hermana parecían condenarlo por haberla apartado de la niña que ella tanto había protegido y por la cual se encontraba sola en aquel lugar, teniendo como única compañía a sus dos Guardianes. Así como él mismo le había dicho a Kat hace muchos años atrás cuando la conoció: "aun el diablo puede llorar, cuando mira alrededor del infierno y se da cuenta que está ahí, solo", mi papá sabía que no había peor soledad que la de estar acompañado y aun así sentirse complemente solo.

Y esa era la realidad de mi hermana. Amit había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para protegerme y me había jurado —a pesar de que yo no lo recordara— que nunca se separaría de mí. Por esa razón, Ash no podía dejar de culparse a sí mismo debido a que tanto él, como los Cullen, habían echado a perder su promesa.

Así que cuando ella volvió a hacer el intento de acercarse a mí, esta vez, él no se lo impidió. Amit llegó a escasos centímetros de nosotros y me observó como si fuera lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. El amor en sus ojos no podía ser negado. Fue ahí que mi papá supo el gran error que había cometido al habernos mantenido separadas todos esos años. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, pero a pesar del gran peso que sentía sobre él, no derramó ni una sola lágrima.

—Lo lamento mucho, Ellie. Jamás quise que esto pasara.

Mi hermana ignoró olímpicamente su comentario y se aferró solamente a mí. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos chocolate mientras recorría cuidadosamente mi rostro con sus dedos, su toque era como si tuviese terror de hacer mucha presión sobre mi piel y terminara por romperme en mil pedacitos. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, por fin hubiese podido encontrarme.

Luego de unos minutos en los que sólo me contempló, su vista volvió a interceptar la de mi papá y, sin poder contenerse más, le preguntó:

—¿Es _ella_, verdad? _Mi_ Annie.

Mi papá asintió ligeramente.

—Lo _es_, Ellie.

Amit no tuvo la mínima preocupación de mostrarse vulnerable ante Ash. Ella lo había conocido muy bien en el pasado y con tan sólo verlo, podía asegurarse que al menos yo había tenido a alguien en quien había podido apoyarme en todo momento.

Ahora por fin podía respirar tranquila.

Mi hermana aprovechó un par de minutos más para verme completa para luego enderezar su postura y adoptar nuevamente la misma actitud de hace unos instantes atrás. Jaime estaba recargado en unos de árboles a los que Amit estaba dándoles la espalda y por eso no pudo ver la expresión de decepción en su rostro. Pero Ash sí. Y mientras el ahora Guardián del bosque no cambiara su actitud, él no dejaría que ninguno se me acercara a menos de cinco metros.

—Sígueme, por favor, Acheron. Tengo un lugar al que pueden venir para descansar. Además, también tengo muchas preguntas más para ti.

—Lo haría con todo gusto, Ellie, pero si quieres que coopere, tendrás que controlar a tu vampiro protector, no voy a permitir que vuelva a dañar a mi hija.

Amit frunció su ceño mientras giraba su cabeza hacia Jimmy buscando una explicación. Estaba completamente anonadada por lo que había escuchado que apenas podía creerlo. Cuando ella había tenido la visión sobre mi visita a su Santuario, ella había hecho bastante énfasis en el hecho que si alguno de ellos, ya fuese Jim, Leo o Marily, me encontraba, tenía la obligación de llevarme con ella. Los tres habían tenido su respectiva ronda de preguntas del por qué su Señora me necesitaba, pero ella se reservó sus motivos diciéndoles que no tenía por qué darles explicación de nada, así que el trío no tuvo de otra más que obedecer su mandado pero por lo que había escuchado recién, al parecer Jaime no había acatado esa única pero importante regla. Y eso la enfureció.

—¿Me puedes explicar a _qué_ se refiere Acheron? —demandó la Profeta.

Jimmy tembló cuando escuchó la frívola voz de su Señora. Él no había tenido intenciones de desobedecerla, pero en cuanto me había _visto_ deambulando sola por el bosque, su consciencia fue más fuerte que su deber y simplemente no había podido llevar a cabo los deseos de mi hermana. Y tarde se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido. Claro que él no tenía la culpa, simplemente quería vengarse un poco, pero sin darse cuenta todo se le había ido de las manos cuando me había atacado.

—Lo siento mucho, mi Señora. No quise lastimarla. Fue sólo que cuando la reconocí tuve que reservarla un rato para mí porque tenía preguntas que hacerle.

Al escucharlo, Ash se tensó por la forma que estaba hablando de mí y lanzo un gruñido hacia Jimmy, quien se estremeció de inmediato.

—Ella no es una _cosa_ con la que puedas pasar el tiempo, Jaime. Es una persona y es mi _hija_. Así que la respetas.

—Lo sé, Acheron —respondió mi amigo—. Pero entiéndeme, necesitaba saber la razón por la que me abandonó hace dos años.

Amit se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de ambos hombres. Se dirigió a Jimmy y le preguntó:

—Disculpa, ¿pero _qué_ tienes que ver tú con ella?

El aludido bajo la mirada avergonzado y, con esa postura sumisa, respondió:

—Ella es la chica de quien le platiqué cuando me encontró moribundo en aquella playa, mi Señora. Ella es Paulina Parthenopaeus.

Amit puso los ojos en blanco.

No podía creer lo cerca que siempre estuvo de haber podido encontrarme con anterioridad, si tan sólo le hubiese hecho más preguntas a Jimmy de cómo era, de dónde venía y cuál era su historia, habría dado con mi paradero mucho antes que ahora. Se maldijo mentalmente por tal descuido, pero en su defensa ¿quién rayos se iba a imaginar que Jim había sido amigo mío?, ¿y que era yo a quien él se la vivía maldiciendo por haberlo dejado a su suerte? Si lo hubiese sabido antes, hubiese sido capaz de cortarle la lengua por hablar así de mí.

Pero a partir de ese día no le volvería a permitir una sola grosería más hacia mi persona.

—Escúchame bien, J, porque no lo diré de nuevo: esa chica contra la que tanto despotricas, es mi hermana menor, así que de hoy en adelante más te vale cuidar tus comentarios hacia ella porque no respondo. Cuando te di otra oportunidad de vivir, tú te entregaste a mi causa haciendo un juramento que, por si no lo recuerdas bien, fue para toda la eternidad, y mi consejo para ti es que lo cumplas al pie de la letra porque de otra manera morirás. ¿Está claro?

Jimmy estaba tan sorprendido por la noticia que, a falta de voz, apenas pudo asentir varias veces a la pregunta de Amit, haciendo al final una reverencia de respeto hacia ella.

—Bastante claro, mi Señora.

Mi hermana aceptó sus disculpas y luego se volvió hacia mi papá, quien todavía me tenía cargada en sus brazos.

—Ahora que todo está aclarado, sígueme, Acheron, te guiaré a la mansión para que Annie pueda descansar mejor.

~ • ~

Un temblor.

Y eso fue todo lo que Marily necesitó para emprender carrera de vuelta a la Mansión.

Era muy, muy rápida, por lo que Bas y Theron tuvieron que usar sus propios poderes para seguirle el paso. Parecía como si ella usara cada elemento en el bosque para transportarse, como si brincara de un árbol a otro e incluso parecía sacarle ventaja al propio viento, como si de una mera sombra se tratara.

Ninguno de mis hermanos sabía el por qué ella había reaccionado de esa manera. No tenían ni una sola idea de la razón por la que había comenzado a ir en otra dirección. Ellos imaginaban que quizás la causa por la cual se había puesto tan ansiosa era el temblor que había sacudido al bosque unos minutos antes. Apostarían lo que fuese a que así era, pero por el momento no tenían tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese seguirla de cerca para no perderla.

Habiendo recorrido casi la mitad del bosque, ambos pararon en seco cuando vieron que Marily se había detenido bruscamente. Theron estaba que no podía con su molestia, realmente le enfadaba que lo trajeran de arriba abajo sin saber a dónde se dirigía, y estuvo a segundos de reprender a la chica por eso pero él, al igual que Bas, se detuvo cuando otra figura, justo frente a Marily, apareció.

Claro que mis hermanos no esperaban reconocer a este nuevo sujeto, pero algo en él les advertía que se mantuvieran calmados y tampoco se sorprendieron cuando Marily le habló.

—Leo…

El chico, con cabello castaño corto, alto, delgado y de ojos azules que respondía a ese nombre, la miró con recelo para después barrer con esa misma mirada a mis hermanos.

Marily quiso hacerle más preguntas, muchas sobre el temblor, pero los ojos inquisitivos del Guardián la obligaron a callar. Se sentía desorientada, pero no eso le importó lo más mínimo a Leo, quien sólo se limitó a decirle telepáticamente:

"_Nuestra Señora nos quiere en la Mansión ahora mismo"_ le dijo, dándose la media vuelta enseguida y antes de avanzar agregó _"y trae a tus mascotas también. Órdenes de ella"._

Y entonces comenzó a andar.

Marily estaba segura que si Bas y Theri lo hubiesen escuchado, Leo tendría muchos problemas enfrentándolos, y sinceramente daba gracias a los dioses que el Guardián hubiese sido tan cauto al respecto; sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía era que mis hermanos lo habían escuchado alto y claro debido a sus poderes de semidioses, pero gracias al gran autocontrol de ambos —incluso sorpresivamente de Theron—, ninguno dio pie a iniciar una batalla, al menos no hasta saber quiénes _eran_ y de _dónde_ salían esas criaturas.

Marily se giró hacia ellos y, con cierta vergüenza por el desplante de Leo, les indicó el camino a seguir.

~ • ~

En la Mansión, Ash tuvo que estar siempre con todos sus sentidos alerta para que nada, ni nadie lo tomara por sorpresa, y menos cuando todavía me llevaba en sus brazos.

Amit le había dicho que en aquel lugar nada podría lastimarme, ya que ella se las había ingeniado bien en acondicionar esa casona para su protección y la de todos sus acompañantes, pero la verdad era que mi papá todavía no podía decidir si _podía_ o no confiar en ella. Sabía que jamás haría algo para herirme y había comprobado con sus propios ojos que la mujer que tenía frente a él era la misma niñita que había luchado vanamente contra su madre en un intento por protegerme y convencer a su familia que me dejaran quedarme.

_"Si tan sólo supieras la verdad, Ellie"_ pensó mi papá.

Mi hermana lo condujo a través de varios pasillos y escaleras hasta que dio con la habitación que ella había preparado exclusivamente para el día que finalmente me encontrara y me llevara a vivir con ella. Aunque lo hubiese imaginado todo diferente, le daba igual el cómo y por qué había llegado hasta sus dominios. Lo único que realmente le importaba era el tenerme finalmente a su lado.

—Adelante.

Amit le hizo una reverencia a mi papá para animarlo a pasar a la habitación, la cual, sorprendentemente, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Incluso la iluminación.

Ash no sabía muy bien que decirle, sus atenciones eran magníficas, pero así como todo eso podía ser hecho de buen corazón; sabía que también podía ser una trampa.

—Puedes ponerla en la cama y no te preocupes, puedes quedarte con ella si así lo deseas.

Mi papá vaciló antes de responderle, sabía que no tenía otra salida, ya nos había metido hasta el fondo en aquella mansión, así que al menos trataría de ser más abierto con mi hermana. Me acostó sobre el suave edredón y luego se volvió a ella.

—Gracias, Ellie.

—No me agradezcas, lo hago por ella. No se te olvide que tengo mucho que preguntarte. Por el momento los dejaré descansar. La cena estará lista en media hora.

Y salió del cuarto.

Acheron dejó salir todo el aire que había estado aguantando en sus pulmones por toda la tensión durante el camino y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego por su rostro. Estaba más nervioso que de costumbre y era natural, por fin había llegado uno de los días que sabía que llegarían y lo peor era que estaba completamente desarmado. Al menos se alegraba que las cosas estuviesen marchando de esa forma, y si lograba convencer a Amit que lo ayudara a ayudarme a superar esta nueva prueba, le estaría eternamente agradecido.

_Por favor; no me odies por esto, Pau._

• • •

Media hora más tarde, alguien tocó a la puerta y cuando Ash la abrió, vio a un espíritu de la Naturaleza enfrente de él. Sorprendido, le preguntó qué estaba haciendo ahí y éste le respondió que la cena estaba servida. Acto seguido, se marchó.

Mi papá volvió a cerrar la puerta con suavidad, yo todavía seguía inconsciente, pero gracias a sus poderes de sanación, mi salud se encontraba mucho mejor y ya no tenía ni una sola cicatriz en mi cuerpo de lo ocurrido.

Hasta ese momento, él se había concentrado sólo en mi bienestar, por lo que cuando mis hermanos encontraron a la habitación, reaccionó tan efusivamente que hasta ellos mismos se sorprendieron de ello.

—¡Papá!

Los gritos de ambos hicieron eco en la habitación, bañando completamente su corazón de calidez por el simple hecho de verlos sanos y salvos.

—Sebastos. Theron. Me alegra mucho que estén bien.

Bas fue quien habló primero.

—A nosotros también nos alegra verte, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Simi fue por mí. Me dijo que necesitaban ayuda porque su hermana había desaparecido y aquí estoy, ayudándolos.

Acheron se hizo a un lado para permitirles a mis hermanos verme recostada en la cama. Desde el instante que había desaparecido, ninguno de ellos había parado de buscarme, así que cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba bien, suspiraron aliviados.

Bas se apresuró a mi lado sin esperar un segundo más.

Gracias a nuestra conexión especial, él era el que había estado más preocupado por mí. Nadie lo sabía, pero él y yo estábamos más unidos de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Él podía _sentirme_. Era uno de los poderes especiales que había desarrollado hace poco y durante todo el tiempo que estuvo privado de mí, había sentido un vacío dentro de su pecho que no podía ser rellenado hasta que comprobara por sí mismo que me encontraba sana y salva.

Por otro lado, Theron le concedió unos minutos a Bas para que pudiese estar a solas conmigo mientras él saludaba con más calma a papá.

—Gracias por venir, pa'. Estábamos en grandes aprietos.

Ash le sonrió a su hijo.

—No te preocupes, campeón. Ya todo está bien.

Ash y Theri se enfrascaron en una charla sobre el viaje mientras Bas enfocaba toda su atención hacia mí. Se sentó al borde de la cama, cuidando de no lastimarme en ningún momento, y acunó mi rostro en una de sus manos. Dejó escapar un susurro.

—Me alegra tanto que estés bien. Creí que no te vería de nuevo.

Su voz se asemejaba a una caricia lanzada al viento. Era tan suave que entró fácilmente en mis oídos y mi mente inconsciente reaccionó de inmediato al reconocerla. Empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente hasta encontrar los plata remolinante de mi hermano. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, ambos nos sonreímos.

—Hey, hola, bella durmiente.

—Bas, aquí estás —solté apenas audible.

—Sí, aquí estoy y no dejaré que vuelvas a separarte de mí. Me tenías muerto de miedo.

Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, no tengo planes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Al escuchar que Bas estaba hablando, Ash y Theri se acercaron velozmente hacia nosotros, preocupados de que mi hermano hubiese notado algo malo.

—¿Qué sucede, Bas?

Bas giró su cabeza en dirección a papá y le hizo saber que yo había despertado. Él y Theron respiraron lánguidamente, aliviados de que fuese eso y no que mi estado hubiese empeorado. Ash rodeó la cama, ocupando el lado contrario mientras Bas siguió en su sitio y Theron se sentó a mis pies. Papá me tomó de la mano.

—Hola —lo saludé.

—Hola, pequeña. Me tenías preocupado. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Genial. Lista para demoler un tanque.

Los tres se rieron por mi broma. Theron bufó.

—Al menos su sentido del humor no ha cambiado.

Le sonreí quedadamente a mi hermano. Dioses, como lo había extrañado.

—Lamento mucho haberlos preocupado.

Mi papá acunó mi rostro entre sus manos, tratando de tranquilizarme.

—Ya, no te apures por eso. Ya estás a salvo y muy pronto regresaremos a casa.

—¿Qué pasó después de que perdiera la consciencia, pa'? ¿En dónde estamos?

Ash se estremeció. No había imaginado que tan pronto tendría que darme explicaciones de lo ocurrido, pero sabía perfectamente que el momento era ahora. Tarde o temprano tendría que serlo, él prefería que mejor fuera tarde, pero ya que la situación no estaba a su favor, no le quedaba otra solución más que la verdad.

—Estamos en el centro del Bosque Verde, cariño. Esta es la Mansión de la Dama.

Al escucharlo, quise levantarme de un salto por la sorpresa, pero mi cuerpo todavía estaba tan quebrado que ninguna de mis extremidades obedeció las órdenes de mi cerebro. Incluso creí que mi propio cerebro también estaba ignorándome.

Me sentía tan impotente, que tuve muchas ganas de maldecir, pero fallé estrepitosamente cuando, al tratar de expresar mi molestia, más bien parecía que estuviese pidiendo ayuda. Mi voz sonaba tan sofocada, que mis gritos, lejos de sonar como se suponía que debían sonar, se asemejaban a ruidos que alguien hacía cuando se estaba ahogado. Que humillante.

Mis hermanos estaban muertos de risa. Mi papá trataba de ser un poco más comprensible, pero tampoco podía evitar soltar una que otra carcajada por lo gracioso de mi berrinche.

—Cálmate, amor. Vas a lastimarte, aún estás muy débil.

—En que no entiendes, papá: Daniel es un _frío_, si no le llevo pronto la Cura no podrá ser un humano de nuevo.

Ash bufó. Ya no podía seguir fingiendo más esa farsa.

—No hay Cura, Pau.

Enarqué una de mis cejas sin comprender muy bien de qué iban sus palabras.

—¿Perdona?

—Ya me escuchaste, no existe tal Cura para el vampirismo.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza.

—No… No puede ser posible… La abuela…

—Tu abuela te dijo eso porque tú sólo querías una respuesta —me interrumpió—. Ignoro el origen de cómo es que ella supo sobre este lugar y de la Dama, pero esa cura es sólo un mito. Cuando los vampiros originales fueron creados a partir de magia negra, se les dijo que para volver a ser humanos tendrían que probar que merecían serlo. Desde su nacimiento, estas criaturas fueron desterradas de sus aposentos y etiquetas como abominaciones por La _Nana_ K'uerajpiri, _Nana_ Cueráperi, o, como todos la conocemos hoy en día: la Madre Naturaleza. Ella fue quien inventó el mito de la afamada cura, cuya localización se encontraba en territorio sagrado, todo con el fin que estos seres se mataran mutuamente y finalmente sucumbieran a su propia extinción. Infortunadamente muchos abandonaron la misión de encontrarla y desde entonces ha quedado como una leyenda. El Bosque Verde es uno de los lugares más sagrados del mundo; es territorio de la Madre Naturaleza y, por lo tanto, es donde el mito se ha concentrado más sobre el descubrimiento de dicho poder.

Volví a negar con la cabeza.

—Pero es que no puede ser posible, _solren_…

—Lo es.

—¡Pero yo soy vampiro!

Mi papá negó con su cabeza.

—Esta historia sólo se aplica para aquellos que son vampiros en esencia. Tú jamás fuiste uno, eras una híbrida de vampiro y humano, pero desde que la Madre Naturaleza te concedió tu divinidad, esa parte de ti ha quedado encerrada muy profundo de ti.

—Pero… ¿y mis transformaciones?

—Bueno, cariño, nadie es perfecto, sueles perder mucho tu autocontrol, pero tu lado obscuro jamás ha podido salir completamente a la superficie. Tu divinidad no lo ha permitido.

Ahora sí que estaba totalmente anonadada. Al parecer mi padre sabía más cosas sobre mí de las que yo misma conocía. Eso me hizo preguntarme de qué otras cosas estaría enterado y aún no me había dicho. ¿Por qué me había dejado ir a esa misión, arriesgando no solamente mi vida, sino también la de sus hijos y la de Simi, si sabía perfectamente que solamente perdería mi tiempo? ¿Por qué no decirme antes que aquello era sólo una invención? ¿Qué ventaja habría podido sacar él de todo ese infierno si el viaje solamente había significado dolor y preocupación para toda la familia? ¿Por qué no haber sido honesto desde un principio?

Estaba realmente enfadada; cansada de que todos pudiesen hacer lo que querían conmigo. Si tan sólo lo hubiese sabido desde antes, me hubiese ahorrado toda esa situación.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora, papá? —demandé saber— ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?

—Yo, nada. Tú, por otra parte, quizás ganes mucho.

Ahí estaba otro más de sus tantos acertijos. ¿Por qué rayos no se saltaba la parte de las adivinanzas e iba directo al grano?

—Basta de juegos, no estoy de humor. Ya dime a qué te refieres.

Acheron estuvo a punto de decirme algo, pero la repentina llegada de una chica que jamás había visto interrumpió su habla.

Ella me miró complaciente, como si hubiese esperado mucho tiempo por verme. Fruncí mi ceño sin quitarle la vista de encima. No sabía _quién_ era, pero algo dentro de mí me hizo sentir protegida por su presencia. Algo cálido invadió mi pecho. Era como la paz interior que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Bas o de papá, pero no supe muy bien cómo identificarlo.

La chica comenzó a dar pasos moderados hacia nosotros sin reparar en las actitudes hostiles de mis hermanos. Nuestro padre les hizo una seña para que se calmaran y a continuación, ella tomó el lugar donde Bas había estado sentado anteriormente.

—Hola, An…

Acheron carraspeó, advirtiéndole algo que no logré comprender.

—Su nombre es Paulina.

La chica clavó sus ojos en mi papá, entrecerrándolos sospechosamente.

—Ya lo sé, pero también se llama Anne.

Ambos parecían que estaban librando una batalla interna. Comenzaba a cansarme de aquel turbador silencio y decidí romper la inconsolable atmosfera que ambos habían creado a nuestro alrededor.

—Sí, así es —concordé con ella—, pero no muchos me dicen así.

Hice una pausa para llamar su atención y volver a dirigirla hacia mí. A esa distancia, sus rasgos eran bastante notorios. Tenía el cabello castaño, no tan obscuro como el mío, pero era casi parecido, sus ojos eran café chocolate, su nariz respingada y recta, y las facciones de su rostro eran bastante similares a las mías. De hecho, se parecía bastante a mí. De no ser por la nariz, casi parecíamos gemelas.

_Dioses queridos, ya estoy delirando._

—¿Quién eres tú? —le pregunté.

Ella pareció poner los ojos en blanco ante mi pregunta. Parpadeó varias veces hasta volver a enfocar su mirada en mí. Sus ojos se paseaban por toda mi persona mientras se preguntaba mentalmente si Jaime me había golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber sufrido alguna contusión craneal que me impidiera recordarla. Eso me dejó consternada. ¿Por qué tendría yo que acordarme de ella?

—¿Nos conocemos? —volví a preguntarle.

Ella desvió su mirada hacia mi padre exigiendo una explicación.

—¿Acaso no me recuerda?

Él, apurado porque ella no reaccionara mal, le dijo:

—Te lo explicaré todo después.

La chica no quedó muy conforme con eso, pero accedió a su petición. Después de todo ella también tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

• • •

La cena transcurría lo más _normal_ posible. Además de mi familia, de Jimmy y de la joven que había entrado a la habitación y nos había conducido hasta ahí, también estaban presentes dos personas más, un chico y una chica.

Leo, como se había presentado ante mí, parecía un ser frío, solitario y distante, como si no pudiese soportar la presencia de varias personas más a su alrededor. A veces, cuando reía, lo hacía de una forma tan irónica que me erizaba el vello del cuerpo. La chica, Marily, era otro caso. Ella parecía más calmada, con cierto aire reticente, pero aun así más abierta que Leo.

Para ese momento estaba completamente segura que la chica —que era casi mi gemela— era la famosa Dama de Herzl, y que Leo y Jimmy eran sus Guardianes. No estaba segura qué papel fungía Marily en ese entorno, pero su sangre me decía que ella había llegado ahí por equivocación, quizás buscando algo que se le había encomendado desde muy pequeña, pero por alguna extraña razón se había perdido en el trayecto. Ella era griega. No sabía exactamente qué clase de criatura pero al fin y al cabo su esencia era esa. Pura, fresca, inocente, servicial. Me preguntaba cómo había ido a parar a un lugar como ese desde tan lejos.

Minutos después de haber llegado al comedor, los espíritus de la naturaleza comenzaron a servir la comida. Estaba realmente famélica, pero mi sorpresa era mucho más grande que el hambre de mi estómago. Al ver a tantos espíritus aglomerados ahí, me di cuenta que ese lugar era habitado exclusivamente por aquellos que la Madre Naturaleza consideraba dignos de, y literalmente me sentí como en casa.

La comida era variada, frutas y vegetables de todos colores poblaban la larga mesa de madera junto con jugos de todos sabores. No había nada de carne, lo cual agradecí mucho ya que era vegetariana. Me preguntaba cómo sobrevivirían Leo y Jimmy comiendo solamente esto. Ambos eran vampiros, por lo que también me sorprendió mucho que estuviesen ahí, pisando territorio sagrado, sin recibir ninguna clase de amonestación de parte de la Señora Suprema. No era que quisiera que Ella los echara, pero si tenía curiosidad. Preferí no darle mucha importancia al asunto, ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo.

Me concentré en alimentarme bien para recuperar fuerzas de mi enfrentamiento con Jim. Elevé mis ojos discretamente para observarlo comer aprovechando dicha distracción, sin embargo, cuando lo vi, sus propios ojos se anclaron a los míos, transmitiéndome el enojo que todavía sentía dentro de él. No quise incitarlo a que iniciara una nueva lucha, mucho menos estando ahí mi papá y mis hermanos, por lo que desvié mi mirada que, inconscientemente, fue a parar a la figura de Amit.

Ella se había presentado ante mí con ese nombre, mas sin embargo, sentí como en su interior ansiaba poder echarse sobre mí y llenarme de besos y abrazos. Era una sensación rara, jamás la había visto en mi vida y honestamente no sabía por qué ella anhelaba hacer algo así. Quizás mi padre tendría una respuesta al respecto, pero eso ya se lo preguntaría una vez que estuviésemos solos. Digo, por si las cosas entre nosotros salían mal y nos volviésemos a pelear otra vez por lo mismo: secretos, secretos y más secretos.

Al finalizar la cena. Cada quien agradeció los alimentos y se fue por su propio camino. Leo y Jaime fueron desvaneciéndose en la obscuridad a medida que se alejaban de nosotros, supuse que seguirían con su trabajo de proteger al bosque de visitas inoportunas. Marily hizo una reverencia antes de salir por otra abertura en la pared y también ser perdió en la penumbra. No pasé por alto la mirada de intriga que Theron le había lanzado antes de que la perdiera de vista. Me reí con disimulo ante la idea que cruzó por mi mente: quizás, con algo de tiempo y esfuerzo —y una pequeña ayudadita—, Marily podría convertirse en el talón de Aquiles de mi hermano. Una vez que la chica se fue, Theron volvió su atención hacia nosotros y en compañía de Bas, siguieron la dirección que uno de los espíritus les estaba mostrando hacia la habitación que ocuparían.

Al final, solamente quedamos nosotros tres: mi papá, Amit y yo.

Mi papá me tomó de la mano y trató de arrastrarme con él de vuelta al dormitorio que me habían designado, pero la voz de Amit lo detuvo.

—Acheron, me gustaría poder hablar con Paulina a solas.

Ash se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se giró para encararla.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Amit. Me gustaría que mi hija descansara más.

—Yo la veo bastante bien. Además, tengo mucho que decirle.

Suspiré agotada. Si Amit esperaba convencer a mi papá de alejarse de mí, necesitaría toda la suerte del mundo.

—Prefiero que sea mañana, si no te importa.

Amit le gruñó.

—Bien. Pero ni un día más.

Y dicho esto, ella también dejó el lugar.

• • •

De camino a la alcoba, mi mente comenzó a divagar sobre los motivos que Amit tenía para hablar conmigo y haber desafiado a mi padre de esa manera. No tenía idea de qué temas podríamos hablar ambas, pero sin duda mi curiosidad comenzaba a incitarme.

Ash había estado lo suficientemente serio como para advertir que estaba pensando seriamente en algo importante. No podía evitar sentir unas tremendas ganas de empujarme dentro de su mente para averiguarlo, pero estaba segura que aun usando la Legeremancia, no lograría obtener un solo pensamiento suyo, al contrario, lo único que conseguiría sería un regaño de su parte.

Seguimos andado por los obscuros pasillos de la Mansión hasta llegar por fin a nuestro destino. Una vez dentro de la habitación, me dejé llevar por mi propio cuerpo y caí boca abajo sobre la cama. Mis músculos me dolían, pero la sensación ya no era tan insoportable como antes. Acheron usó sus poderes para cambiarme la ropa por mi pijama y me sepultó bajo los edredones que cubrían la cama. Eso era lo que me encantaba de él, siempre podía contar con que me ayudara a sentirme más cómoda. Me acomodé de un lado de la cama para darle espacio a su enorme cuerpo, él se deslizó sobre las cobijas y me pasó un brazo por la espalda, atrayéndome hacia él en un abrazo protector.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó.

—Mucho mejor, gracias.

Un sereno silencio se instaló entre ambos. Estaba tan cansada por el día que había pasado que ya no me quedaban energías para interrogarlo. Claro que moría por saber que otros tantos secretos seguía ocultándome, pero poco a poco mi mente fue entrando en un trance que me dejó totalmente noqueada. Decidí posponer las preguntas. Mañana sería otro día.

—Buenas noches, papá.

Y entonces caí rendida.

~ • ~

Acheron salió sigilosamente de la habitación casi veinte minutos después de asegurarse que yo estaba totalmente dormida. Se movía tan despacio y en silencio, que parecía como si se estuviese fugando. Qué ironía que hiciese todo eso con tal de no despertarme y luego tener que darme muchas explicaciones por su actitud, pero tenía que hacerlo, quería tener la oportunidad de hablar con Amit antes de la mañana siguiente cuando ella estaba decidida a contarme toda la verdad que él se había empeñado en ocultarme. Se deslizó fuera del cuarto y, antes de marcharse en busca de mi hermana, selló la puerta para que nadie, excepto mis hermanos, pudiese entrar. Había considerado dejar a Simi para que me cuidara, pero debido al carácter tan explosivo del demonio, prefirió que se quedara unas cuantas horas más como tatuaje de dragón en su cuerpo y darle tiempo para que se calmara.

Una vez que terminó de proteger mi puerta, se lanzó en busca de mi hermana. Sólo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

~ • ~

**EL TABERNÁCULO Y SECRETOS REVELADOS**

Ash estuvo divagando por varios corredores antes de dar con el paradero de Amit. A esas alturas, estaba seguro que la Mansión había sido hecha con el único objetivo de perder a cualquier visitante extranjero que osase irrumpir en sus habitaciones frías y obscuras, pero lo que el lugar no sabía sobre él, era que gracias a su divinidad, podía localizar fácilmente a quienquiera que estuviese buscando.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente supo dónde se encontraba mi hermana, mi papá tuvo cierta duda de entrar. Sentía mucho poder acumulado detrás de la puerta de aquel dominio que por un instante quiso dejar todo hasta ahí y regresar a mi lado. Sin haberse atrevido a tocar antes, le dio la espalda a la puerta y se echó a andar de vuelta a mi habitación.

Lamentablemente, la Mansión tenía otros planes para él.

De la nada, la puerta que había dejado atrás apareció justo delante de él, lo cual hizo que soltara una maldición por la sorpresa. La miró con detenimiento y zozobra. ¿Cómo mierda había aparecido aquel umbral ante él?

Ash se acercó cautelosamente mientras que al mismo tiempo la puerta se abría y en el segundo que ésta terminó su recorrido, Amit salió de las profundidades de aquel lugar, permitiéndole a mi papá tomar un respiro.

—Acheron.

La voz de mi hermana sonó de todo menos a sorpresa. Mi papá supuso que ella ya había previsto que él trataría de buscarla, después de todo era una Profeta. O _eso _pensaba.

—Ellie.

Amit le dio la espalda, dándole a entender a Ash que la siguiera.

En el momento que mi papá puso un pie dentro de aquel lugar, tuvo la sensación de una poderosa magia tratando de expulsar su presencia de ahí. Era como si, de la nada, una densa neblina se le hubiese venido encima sin previo aviso. Su instinto le decía que lo mejor era salir cuanto antes, si no fuese porque realmente necesitaba hablar con mi hermana, ya estaría emprendiendo camino hacia el lado opuesto de la Mansión. Que tragedia la de él tener que transitar por aquella pedregosa senda.

Por varios minutos, Ash se quedó en el umbral de la habitación, con un pie dentro y el otro fuera, observando detalladamente cada centímetro de ese cuarto. Parecía más antiguo y más acabado que el resto de la casona pero, irónicamente, era el único sitio en el que podía percibir mucha más acumulación de poder.

—Es mi Tabernáculo.

Mi papá dejó de ladear su cabeza de un lado a otro para dirigir su atención directamente a Amit. ¿Acaso había dicho lo que creía que había dicho?

—¿Perdón? ¿Tu Tabernáculo?

Amit asintió.

—Sí, aquí es donde pasó la mayor parte del tiempo. Es mi santuario. Recién que llegué al Bosque Verde, éste me dio la bienvenida y me mostró el camino a esta Mansión, desde entonces he ido construyéndola a mi manera, pero esta es la única área que he dejado tal cual.

—Me sorprendes, Ellie. Siendo este un lugar tan sagrado para ti, jamás pensé que me dejarías entrar. Se supone que solamente es para tus seres más confiables.

—Tú _eres_ un ser confiable, Acheron, pero no te sientas importante, simplemente lo digo porque te conozco y porque estoy agradecida contigo por todo lo que has hecho por Annie.

Mi papá quedó completamente descolocado por el "voto de confianza" de mi hermana. Aun así todavía no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia. Sí, tal vez se conocían, pero ya habían pasado veintitrés años desde la última vez que se habían visto y él no podía asegurar que la chica que tenía frente a él, era la misma que, de niña, había tratado de protegerme y de mantenerme a su lado.

Ash volvió a vacilar un segundo antes de animarse a entrar por completo, pero al final terminó por ceder a la invitación de Amit y la siguió. En el último jalón, antes de introducirse por completo, todavía pudo sentir una ligera descarga de poder que intentó echarlo para afuera. Naturalmente optó por ignorarla y continuó caminando a través de la perpetua y obscura nubosidad que dominaba el espacio sagrado de la Profeta.

Amit llegó hasta el final de la estancia y se sentó en un sofá de terciopelo rojo con bordados dorados que sin duda había visto mejores años. Mi papá se le unió y fue hasta ese momento que él realmente pudo notar cada detalle del Tabernáculo.

Era un espacio rectangular con una sola ventana circular, la cual tenía un ventilador sobrepuesto del mismo tamaño, la luz del exterior entraba por los espacios que había entre cada aspa del aparato, por lo cual parecía como si ésta se moviera automáticamente e iluminaba diferentes ángulos de la estancia. Había un gran y desgastado piano a la entrada, un par de metros delante de él había un escalón que daba paso al sofá donde estaban sentados actualmente. Tampoco pasó por alto la decoración; prácticamente todo se enfocaba en el color negro. No era como si a él le disgustara, al contrario, el negro era su color favorito, pero Ash pensó que esa gama no era la adecuada para una niña como Amit. Eso terminó por confirmarle la terrible vida que mi hermana había tenido que soportar desde el mero momento que nuestros padres habían decidido enviarme con él. No pudo aguantar la pesadumbre de seguir presenciando la triste realidad de Amit, por lo que buscó otro punto en el cual pudiese enfocarse y entonces sus ojos dieron con el piso, donde encontró varias torres apiladas de libros empolvados, los cuales tenían pinta de haber estado ahí durante siglos.

Mi papá se preguntó cómo era que mi hermana había terminado viviendo en semejantes condiciones y no pudo evitar culparse de nueva cuenta por ello. Si tan sólo hubiese dedicado un poco más de tiempo para encontrarla y haberla convencido de irse con él cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ella habría tenido la oportunidad de crecer junto a mí, en un entorno totalmente diferente a ese y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse esforzado más por ella cuando por mí había hecho hasta lo imposible.

_Sólo por esto merezco tener mi nombre gravado en un lugar del infierno_, pensó.

En ese instante tomó la decisión de contarle todo a mi hermana, ya no le importaban más las consecuencias que la verdad le traería, sólo quería hacer lo correcto con ambas aunque a él le costara todo el trabajo de los últimos veintitrés años de su vida. Quería sincerarse de una vez por todas y que pasara lo que pasara. Estaba harto de seguir montando toda esa mentira.

—Ellie, yo…

Había usado cada gramo de valor para animarse a decirle la verdad a mi hermana, pero con lo que no había contado era que ella misma había librado su propia batalla interior e, igual que él, decidió por acabar de una buena vez con los secretos.

Así que optó por interrumpirlo.

—Antes de que digas algo, necesito saber sólo una cosa.

Mi papá suspiró, y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no echarse hacia atrás, la incitó a continuar.

—Dime.

—¿Es feliz? —le preguntó.

Ash no tuvo que preguntar a quien se refería, era obvio de quien estaba hablando.

—Me gustaría poder contestarte que sí pero eso sería mentir… Paulina…

Se interrumpió. Confesarse le estaba costando horrores, pero si quería que su plan saliera lo más cercano a la perfección, tenía que ganarse a mi hermana y para eso necesitaría llegarle por donde sólo él sabía que ganaría, por lo tanto, se corrigió y dijo:

—…Annie jamás se ha quejado de la vida que le ha tocado vivir desde que tus padres y yo decidimos que era mejor que creciera lejos de todos esos problemas de vampiros. Lo único que quizás la ha hecho infeliz es todo este asunto de ser una criatura paranormal. Desde pequeña siempre sintió el rechazo de la sociedad por ser de alguna manera _diferente_ a ellos. Claro que no todas las criaturas, humanas o sobrenaturales, son iguales. La mayor parte de su vida estuvo sola, contando solamente conmigo, Simi, Tory, quien es mi esposa y que desde entonces tomó el papel de su madre adoptiva y sus hermanos, Sebastos y Theron. Le costó mucho trabajo poder encontrar amigos y confiar en ellos, e inclusive aun después de haberlos encontrado, todavía es difícil para ella misma creérselo. Y es totalmente comprensible. Annie siempre quiso saber de dónde venía, si tenía familia o si al menos había otras criaturas iguales a ella —Ash se detuvo sólo por unos segundos y luego prosiguió—. La razón por la que ella vino a este lugar fue precisamente para salvar la vida de uno de sus amigos más queridos que fue mordido por un _frío_, ya sabes, un vampiro de la misma especie de tus padres. Le contaron sobre la leyenda de la Cura para el vampirismo y vino a buscarla. La hubieras visto. Desde el principio puso todo su empeño en esta misión por rescatar de un destino tan cruel a una de las pocas personas que le ofrecieron su amistad y apoyo incondicionalmente y sencillamente ella no podía permitir que uno de sus _verdaderos_ amigos sufriera por su culpa. Ella sabe por experiencia propia lo difícil que es encontrar personas como Daniel y los otros que lo acompañan. Jamás podría perdonarse a sí misma si alguna vez le fallara a cualquiera de ellos.

Mi papá hizo una pausa para respirar y pudiese recuperar el control de su voz. A él le pasaba lo mismo que a mí cada vez que una conversación giraba en torno a ese tema: nuestra voz se quebraba hasta el punto que, o nos deteníamos para calmarnos, o de plano llorábamos. Y por supuesto que esa ocasión no iba a ser la excepción, al contrario, hablarlo con _mi_ _hermana_ consanguínea le producía todavía más sentimiento que si lo hablara con cualquiera de mis padrinos Savitar o Takeshi, o incluso con cualquier otro miembro de la familia.

—No ha sido fácil, Ellie. Para nadie.

Mi hermana se quedó pensando en las palabras de mi padre. A diferencia de lo que Ash suponía, ella entendía perfectamente cómo me sentía, lo había vivido en carne propia, por supuesto que conocía el sentimiento de no ser aceptada por los demás. Por eso era que se había pasado toda su vida escondida en el bosque, las pocas veces que había visitado Tel Aviv y Jerusalén habían sido suficientes para que ella se diera cuenta que, aunque los humanos no supieran nada acerca de su verdadera naturaleza, de todos modos podían sentir que algo no encajaba bien en ella.

Sabía que mi situación no había sido nada distinta a la suya. Moría por contárselo a Acheron, quería desesperadamente que él supiera cuantas cosas en común teníamos ella y yo, que el habernos separado había sido casi como una sentencia de muerte para ambas, pero no podía… No encontraba la forma de poder explicarle con palabras los sentimientos de tristeza, frustración y de soledad que la embargaban. Tenía tantas cosas para contarle, para expresarle cuanto significaba para ella el haberme encontrado finalmente.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, dejando un camino húmedo a su paso. Amit sentía como todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados que nunca había podido expresar por fin encontraban su liberación. Jamás se le hubiese cruzado por la mente que al final sería gracias a Ash que ella encontraría la paz. Lo único que faltaba para que su maltrecho corazón sanara en su totalidad era convencer a mi papá de permitirle quedarse a mi lado.

—Ya está, Ash. Entiendo perfectamente lo que me estás diciendo y siempre estaré eternamente agradecida contigo por haberla ayudado a superar cada obstáculo de su vida. Al menos me alegra saber que una de las dos pudo tener una vida más o menos estable, un lugar al que pudo llamar hogar y, sobre todo, una familia que la amó sin la necesidad de poseer el mismo vínculo de sangre. Muchas gracias por eso.

Se enjuagó las lágrimas y le sonrió a mi papá con una confianza que nunca antes había tenido, ni sentido con nadie más que conmigo.

—La verdad es que ya no quiero hablar más del pasado, prefiero que se quede en donde pertenece y que nos concentremos nada más en nuestro presente.

Ash hizo su mayor esfuerzo en permanecer callado. Tenía más o menos una idea de lo que mi hermana le diría a continuación, pero antes de sellar cualquier pacto, quería contarle toda la verdad para que ella tuviese tiempo de reaccionar a la atrocidad que él había hecho con mis recuerdos. Era mejor decírselo ahora que estaban solos y no cuando finalmente yo estuviese con ellos en el momento que me abordaran con el tema y que, por su estúpido error, ambas termináramos culpándolo por nuestra separación.

—Y sobre la susodicha Cura, yo…

—Amit, espera —no pudo evitar interrumpirla y habló antes de que ella continuara y diera el tema por terminado—, lo de la Cura lo podemos discutir en otro momento; hay algo mucho más importante que no puede esperar. Ya sé lo que me vas a pedir y créeme, no tengo ningún inconveniente en concederte tu deseo, pero lo que tengo que decirte no va a gustarte para nada, sin embargo es esencial que lo sepas por el bien tanto tuyo, como el de ella.

Mi hermana enarcó una ceja confundida por las inesperadas palabras de mi padre.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo saber?

Ash inhaló y exhaló aire con nerviosismo. Era ahora o nunca. Ya no podía seguir dejando pasar más tiempo sin confesarle a Amit sus acciones, así que esta vez, por el bien de todos, le contaría el secreto que se había prometido a sí mismo no decírselo a nadie nunca.

—Annie… no sabe quién o qué eres con ella… Yo… borré los recuerdos de su pasado antes de llevarla a vivir conmigo…

Amit puso los ojos en blanco mientras su quijada caía completamente, apenas podía seguir escuchando la voz de Acheron que continuó hablando, hasta que éste finalmente dijo:

—Paulina no sabe nada sobre ti, ni de los Cullen. Ella no sabe que eres su hermana biológica.

En ese momento, la puerta del Tabernáculo se abrió estruendosamente, lanzando chispas y humo que les impidió a ambos ver lo que estaba al otro lado del umbral.

Lo primero y único que mi padre y mi hermana pudieron ver antes de que el humo se disipara por completo, fue un par de ojos rojos que sentenciaron furiosamente a Acheron por tantos años de mentiras y secretos.

**Miyake Michie 109**


End file.
